


Призрачная королева (оридж-версия)

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Соавторская вселенная: финальная версия [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 126,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Героиня сбегает от невыносимой жизни - и неожиданно для себя самой оказывается в мире, который когда-то сама придумала как отдушину. Встречайте приключения доброй волшебницы, королевы и демиурга, попаданки без любовной истории (хотя побочные романтические линии будут), подруги главной героини "Страшнее войны"!





	1. КАК ВО СНЕ

**Author's Note:**

> Оридж-версия "Призрачной королевы", включающая в себя сам роман и большую часть сиквелов

ВСТУПЛЕНИЕ

С тех пор, как Соня во второй раз стала матерью, у неё не так много времени находилось на Интернет и модерацию форума. Многих знакомых она потеряла из виду. Но некоторые, казалось, были, есть и будут вечно – а вот поди ж ты…  
Пропала Скиталица. Просто, без объяснений, а ведь долго довольно активно общалась на форуме. Правда, в ролевых не участвовала, а потом и вовсе покинула форум из-за личных конфликтов с некоторыми участниками. Соня тогда переживала, но, как настоящий администратор, ухитрилась ни с кем из сторон не поссориться. И со Скиталицей продолжала общаться уже в приватном порядке.  
Соня знала – Яна Белая человек очень одинокий, с несложившейся личной жизнью и несправедливо ведущими себя родственниками. Соня часто помогала ей не скатиться в депрессию, они по возможности писали вместе рассказы… И тут вот такое. Мобильный подруги не отвечал, городского Соня не знала. Не предполагать же самое худшее?..  
Через пару дней Соня поделилась с мужем. Тот нашёл, как связаться с Янкиной роднёй, и услышал циничное: ушла из дому и не вернулась. Вот же люди, им всё равно!  
Юра этого так не оставил и поднял на уши коллег из региона. Но даже силами местной полиции никаких следов Янки обнаружить не удалось.  
Дальше оставалось только ждать. Как поможешь, думала Соня, ведь Яна жила очень далеко от Москвы…

ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ  
КАК ВО СНЕ

1.  
То был последний раздрай в семействе, которое давно прессовало Янку. Никто не принимал её такой, какая она есть, кроме её соавтора. Яна и раньше часто думала, а теперь окончательно поняла, что им не родная… Оставалось только бросить всё, собрать рюкзачок и искать новое пристанище, хотя бы на время. Да, ещё не забыть пластиковую карту со сбережениями и жёсткий диск с компьютера, на котором хранились все тексты. Пусть «родственнички» напоследок получат облом в виде неработающего компа…

Она шла куда глаза глядят, не разбирая дороги и не замечая тумана, по ту сторону которого был уже другой пейзаж. Прорисовывался он пока смутно. Но что-то будил в памяти. Какие-то картинки, столь же неясные и размытые. Янка махнула рукой. И долго стояла, глядя на результат: всё оказалось как бы заморожено и покрыто снегом.  
– Круто, – сочинительша присвистнула от удовольствия.  
Спустя некоторое время, привыкнув немного к проявлению способностей, она начала экспериментировать. В основном стоило только подумать – и оно сбывалось. А устроившись на небольшой перерыв, наша героиня увидала в траве тетрадку. К счастью, вокруг всё не успело оттаять настолько, чтобы её промочить. Тетрадка была потрёпанной, и надписи в ней оказались на русском. Интересно, однако. Откуда она тут? Янка осторожно пролистала её. Названия и имена были в ней до боли знакомыми. А в конце – рисунок. Тоже непростой. И ещё в тексте встречались упоминания о некоем артефакте, из-за которого, оказывается, погибло много людей. И зачем-то артефакт понадобился автору дневника. Ещё бы встретить кого-нибудь, кто бы указал дорогу к месту, где, по данным в тетрадке, этот артефакт находился.

Янке повезло: авторша встретила местную жительницу. Но та, узнав о целях странной незнакомки, почему-то испугалась. Авторша вдруг остро ощутила, какова эта женщина. Обычный доброжелательный человек, но напуганный чем-то…  
– А где колдун этот? – всё же задала она последний вопрос.  
– Может, он вас сам найдёт, но идите вон туда, – женщина показала в сторону горы.  
– Спасибо, – кивнула Янка и отправилась в ту сторону.  
Всё это требовало внимательнейшего изучения – и дневник, и записи. И при возможности Янка это сделает. А пока она шла к огромному замку.

Да, место это было дурное. Мягко скажем… Но был шанс найти часики, описанные в тетрадке, – Яна чувствовала, печёнкой почуяла, что они там. И фото этого артефакта, приклеенное в дневник, давало представление о том, что нужно было искать.  
Несмотря на наружную серость замка, внутри царила роскошь. Яна собрала в кулак все свои силы, в том числе и недавно приобретённые, и шагнула внутрь. Неприятное место… хоть и помпезное.  
Она чуяла, что была тут не одна, а вслух спросила:  
– Есть кто живой?  
– Да, безусловно! – перед ней вырос какой-то человек с длинными белыми волосами, с синяками под слишком светлыми глазами и одетый в отвратительно пафосный бордовый плащ.  
Чёрная, липкая субстанция так и вылезала из этого… существа.  
– Вы… что? Или кто? – Яна оглядела этого явного тёмного мага с головы до ног, поморщившись, словно от зубной боли.  
– Вы действительно хотите это знать? – презрительно хмыкнул незнакомец.  
– Пожалуй, мне и правда как-то… параллельно, – тоже презрительно хмыкнула девица, оглядев белобрысого с головы до ног.  
– Тогда что вы, сударыня, делаете в моём замке, когда и магией-то ещё пользоваться не научились? – похоже, он тоже почуял присутствие волшебства в своей посетительнице, так странно одетой.  
– Мне нужно вот это! – как-то неуловимо от колдуна в руке Янки оказались изящные карманные часы на длинной цепочке.  
– Какая прыткая! Когда ты успела узнать, что это?  
– Ко мне попал дневник одного… учёного, охотника за древностями. Там про это было много. И мой долг уничтожить их, пока ещё кого-нибудь не убили!  
– Да что тебе в этих жалких людишках! Не получишь ты ничего! – Яна не увидела уже его искажённое злобой лицо.  
Наша героиня почувствовала вдруг на своей шее удавку.  
– Отлично! – прохрипела она, пытаясь ослабить смертельную хватку. – Других аргументов не нашлось?  
И одновременно она аккумулировала все свои силы для отражения удара, хотя плохо выходило.  
Но что-то будто помогло. Любовь… тех, кого она придумала? Следующее, что она помнила, это яркая вспышка. И такой звук, будто кого-то угостили по голове чем-то звонким и тяжёлым. А ведь по идее она была тут одна, не считая колдуна. Хотя этот звук мог быть и слуховой галлюцинацией. Вроде, такое бывает у тех, кого почти придушили…  
– Живая?  
– Вроде.  
Ответить-то ответила, но голос прозвенел и исчез. И больше не возвращался. Стало быть, галлюцинация. Бежать надо из этого места, пока колдун не очухался. Артефакт придётся оставить, хотя он и был целью. Ничего, где-нибудь он всё равно всплывёт, а свою жизнь надо бы поберечь. Тем более, что тёмный так в него вцепился, мёртвой хваткой.

Дорога обратно была длинной. В глазах то и дело темнело. Воспоминания путались, Яна даже забыла, зачем пошла в то странное место. Зато помнила: чья-то реальная поддержка была с ней. Кто-то незримый вывел Яну из замка. Будто какая-то женщина? Волшебница? Та самая?  
Только на свежем воздухе, подальше от страшного места, нашей героине стало чуть полегче. И она смогла осмотреться. Никого, правда, не увидела.  
Ещё бы выход найти из этих мест. Шею Яна замотала платком – след от удавки был отчётливым, кого-нибудь её вид мог и напугать.  
Если ей и вправду помогла та волшебница, то её просто обязательно надо было найти, где бы она ни была. Её создание… и её настоящая, единственная подруга. Ну, кроме соавтора, да и скорее идеал подруги. Рина.  
На данный момент была лишь одна проблема – попасть в свой мир. Вернее, в свою реальность, где техника, автомобили и прочая мишура. Только кто ей в этом сможет помочь? Хотя, если у неё есть магические способности, то она сама бы могла найти выход. И она попыталась…

Пока колдун был в отключке, в замке проявилась женская фигура. Она осторожно подошла и вытянула из его руки часы. Неприятное чувство, но изучить вещицу надо, чтобы уберечь людей от ошибки. В «памяти» артефакта – длинный шлейф сломанных судеб и чужих смертей. А если эта девчонка тоже станет жертвой? Лучше остановить её как можно скорее…  
Запрятав в карман опасную вещицу, добрая волшебница последовала за недавней гостьей этого неприятного места. 

Янка же нашла выход в другой мир. И вздохнула спокойно. Путь её лежал хоть куда-нибудь.  
Внимание Яны привлекла небольшая таверна, на удивление аккуратная и чистая в этом захолустье. Внутри было мало народу, но все при её появлении синхронно повернули головы. Причиной тому был Янкин наряд. Здесь-то все ходили как в костюмном фильме про средневековье.  
Странная незнакомка только хмыкнула и подошла к прилавку, за которым стояла девушка. Или молодая женщина. Немножко полноватая, с орехового цвета глазами и волосами, осветлёнными до цвета кофейной пенки. Эта особа взглянула на Янку по-иному – будто не могла вспомнить, где её встречала. Но потом просто тряхнула головой:  
– Чем могу служить?  
– День добрый. Дайте чего-нибудь… покрепче, – попросила Янка и, достав из кармана куртки холщовый мешочек, вытянула оттуда небольшой бриллиантик. Честно, сама не знала, откуда он там материализовался…  
Хозяйка поглядела камень на свет и кивнула:  
– Бренди подойдёт? А кушать что будете?  
– Пива дайте покрепче, если есть, и чего-нибудь закусить на ваш выбор. Вы сдаёте комнаты? – Янка поглядела на хозяйку и выловила ещё один бриллиант.  
– Конечно. Вы пока вон за тот столик в уголке садитесь, вам скоро всё подадут. А комнату я чуть позже покажу.  
Поправив рюкзак за спиной, Янка отошла за указанный стол и устроилась поудобнее. Более никто на неё внимания не обращал, будто забыли, как она и хотела, – и наша героиня вздохнула с облегчением. Потом достала из рюкзака старую потрёпанную тетрадку в коричневом переплёте. Яна надеялась, что записи прольют свет на найденный артефакт. И не ошиблась.  
Дневник обрывался в середине, стало быть, последние страницы были написаны уже перед самой гибелью хозяина.  
Нехорошо читать чужие дневники, но только так можно было узнать правду. О чём? Покончив с трапезой, Яна сняла номер в этом же заведении и закрылась до вечера. Теперь можно было, не опасаясь косых взглядов, дочитать дневник погибшего археолога. Яна встретила в записях кучу знакомых названий и имён, только подтверждавших её предположения, связанные с написанными ею текстами о придуманном мире. Значит, если есть тетрадь, то существует и мир где-то во вселенной. И даже она, его создатель, знает о нём не всё. Что-то происходит само по себе. Логично, что тут ещё скажешь?  
Новоиспечённая волшебница закрыла глаза, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию. «Страсти-то какие, – подумалось ей. – Он любит её, она любит другого. Мексиканский сериал!». Выходит, что Алекс (так звали хозяина дневника) собирался с помощью артефакта смыться в прошлое, чтобы расстроить свою свадьбу? Ну, а о последствиях не надо было подумать? А может, Яна перестаралась, «убив» Алекса? Может, стоило дать ему второй шанс? Хотя нет – Алекс уже не вписывался в канву новых событий. И как это объяснить его родственникам, если они где-то существуют?  
Яна снова перелистала тетрадь и наткнулась на рисунок, сделанный с фотографической точностью. Молодая женщина, очень милая и немного печальная, с золотисто-рыжей шевелюрой.  
– Стало быть, родственница, отлично. Стоп!  
Тут и впрямь можно было поверить в чудо: портрет полностью совпадал с придуманным ею образом. Если искренне верить во что-то, то оно обязательно проявится в одном из миров.  
Яна решила сперва снова промочить пересохшее горло, а потом – прогуляться и подышать свежим воздухом. И отойти от шока, вызванного внезапным открытием. И заодно узнать, не появлялся ли тут кто-то необычный за последние пару дней.  
Только вот прогуляться и развеяться, конечно, стоило, но, не зная городка, заблудиться тут было легче лёгкого. И в голове было ощущение пустоты после пива.  
Яна так и не успела подняться с дубового стула. Над ухом раздался чей-то голос:  
– Всем хорошего вечера, как дела, Лида, Лёша, как дети? Мне как обычно!  
Авторша подняла глаза и увидела, что у стойки теперь хлопочет не только хозяйка, но и пухленький хозяин. Странно, что их тут всех зовут по-русски, подумалось мимоходом. А к стойке подходил мужчина за тридцать пять, с изрядным пузом, но лицом худым и нервным. Улыбался он добродушно, но оглядывал всех цепким взглядом явного работника органов. Заметил и Янку – и некоторое время очень внимательно её рассматривал.  
– Что? На мне цветы растут или узоры нарисованы? – отбрила Яна, словив взгляд незнакомца. Впрочем, смутно ей помнилось: она где-то его видела, но не припоминала, где и когда.  
– Да просто сразу видно, что вы нездешняя. Добрый вечер. Мне по долгу службы положено знать, кто и зачем прибывает в город. Начальник стражи, Юрий Арефьев.  
– Вечер добрый. Интернет-писатель, Яна Белая, – пробурчала Янка. – Просто путешествую, собираю впечатления. Вы… меня арестуете?  
– Пока не за что. Вы просто очень отличаетесь от местных. Никогда не видел таких нарядов… – хотя голос его звучал чуть-чуть неуверенно, будто он тоже что-то смутно припоминал и не мог поймать эти воспоминания.  
– А чем, господин Арефьев, мой наряд вам не нравится? – Янка как-то развязно расселась за столом. Пиво явно било по мозгам, да и бравада какая-то ненужная стала проявляться. Кто-то даже мельком заметил еле заметные искры из пальцев странной посетительницы.  
– Да просто у нас так даже барды не одеваются. Для воительницы на вас совсем нет брони, а если вы маг… то тоже очень непривычно. Только вот агрессии не надо.  
– Просто не люблю наездов по поводу одежды, – Янка провела рукой над столешницей, на которой проявился стаканчик с коньяком. Опрокинув в себя содержимое, авторша продолжила: – Меня всего лишь занесло в этот мир.  
«Арефьев, Арефьев… Стоп, а не Сонин ли это муж?!»  
– Ну что ж вы Толстиковым коммерцию-то подрываете? – он присел рядом и тоже хлопнул рюмочку поданного напитка. – Хотя если правда из другого мира… то такого мы тут в городе и не припомним. Из него же выехать нельзя…  
– А я прямо в город прошла… случайно! – Янка наколдовала ещё пару стопочек и придвинула одну Юре. – Просто хотелось сбежать в другой город и забыть ту семейку, для которой я была чужая, – писательница опрокинула залпом второй стаканчик и потёрла шею. Шрам от удавки горел и саднил.  
В глазах местного стража порядка появилось понимание. Даже тень узнавания вроде бы.  
– Вы закусывайте, а я, спасибо, только попробую. Не люблю смешивать разные напитки. Всё это очень и очень странно. И явно должно что-то значить.  
– А мне всё равно, господин служитель закона, – хрипло проговорила авторша. – Я несколько раз хотела наложить на себя руки, но мне не давал сделать это один добрый человек…  
– Это хорошо, что не дал. Только не увлекайтесь, напиться ненамного лучше, чем с собой покончить…  
– Этого доброго человека звали… вернее, зовут Соня. Я знаю свои возможности, и мне хватит.  
– Соня? Какое совпадение – как мою супругу.  
Янка лишь кивнула, покосившись на Юрия.  
«Твою-твою!»  
– Вы… позволите… прогуляться? – Янка держалась на ногах неуверенно. А на стене проступил иней…  
– Чуть-чуть погодите, пожалуйста! Лёша, чаю нам травяного обеспечь! Просто такие разговоры на нетрезвую голову не ведутся.  
– Вы о чём? – насторожилась Янка и резко опустилась на стул, чуть не сломав. После пива и коньяка её явно развезло.  
– А лучше даже нам будет поговорить утром. Сейчас только спать…  
– Я в любом случае должна прогуляться, – Янка допила чай и, оставив на столе очередной бриллиантик, покинула заведение, пошатываясь.  
Страж порядка, дожёвывая на ходу кусок мяса, двинул за ней. Не оставлять же даму в таком состоянии!

Янка успела пройти два квартала, почти в темноте: местные фонари светили скудно. А кто-то сверху что-то вылил перед ней из ведра. Прямо на брусчатку. И с противным писком пробежала здоровенная крыса. Собираясь идти дальше, Янка ощутила на плече тяжёлую руку.  
– Свежий воздух, сударыня, конечно, благотворен, но лучше в таком состоянии по улицам не ходить, поверьте мне.  
– Ладно, лучше и правда вернуться, – да авторша и сама начала понимать, что далеко она не уйдёт.  
Арефьев предложил ей руку и привёл обратно в таверну.  
Янка поднялась в выделенную ей комнату, заперлась изнутри и, буквально упав на кровать, забылась сном, даже не раздеваясь. Алкоголь давал о себе знать.

2.  
Голова раскалывалась, во рту – словно кошки нагадили. Постепенно Янка вспомнила весь вчерашний день, и дневник, и артефакт. В окно светило солнце, уже явно дневное. Янка спустилась в зал и пристроилась к окну. Кофе она себе сотворила, какой был нужен – крепкий и горячий. И принялась снова рассматривать дневник. А особенно – портрет на последней странице.  
Авторша заказала тушёного мяса с овощами. И продолжала пялиться на рисунок. Потом резко захлопнула тетрадь, всё поняв. Сидела с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь восстановить воображением то, про что писал Алекс. И очнулась от женского голоса.  
– Здравствуйте, как себя чувствуете?  
– Здравствуйте. Если сравнивать со вчерашним, то лучше, – Янка подняла взгляд и маленько обалдела: собеседница была как на том рисунке. Молодая женщина среднего роста, одетая в белый спортивный костюм. Очень милая, чуть печальная, с золотисто-рыжей шевелюрой. – А… вы… кто?  
– Я ведь права, вы меня раньше видели? – спросила та, устроившись напротив Яны.  
– Даже не знаю, как это назвать, – промямлила Яна. – У вас был брат?  
– Да, был.  
– Археолог?  
– Да, а к чему эти расспросы?  
– Кажется, я в курсе вашей семейной истории, – немного смущаясь, сообщила наша героиня.  
Тут уже незнакомка с интересом поглядела на сидевшую напротив молодую особу. Та не стала тянуть кота за хвост и перешла сразу к делу:  
– Всё дело не только в тетради, найденной мной, – молвила Яна и протянула дневник собеседнице.  
– А в чём же ещё? – та пролистала дневник и положила рядом с собой.  
– Вас ведь Риной зовут? Я не ошибаюсь? Значит, я почти уверена в своих предположениях.  
– Точно так, не ошибаетесь, – улыбнулась новая знакомая.  
Яна долго собиралась с мыслями.  
– Не знаю даже, как вы отнесётесь к моему признанию.  
– Я отчасти догадываюсь, что услышу. Но в любом случае я вся внимание.  
– Это я выдумала вас, ваш мир и всё, что с ним связано, – на одном духу выпалила Яна и уставилась на добрую волшебницу, ожидая громов и молний. – И до конца была уверена, что он где-то есть. И, да, меня Яной зовут. С моей прошлой жизнью у меня связаны неприятные воспоминания…  
– Я понимаю, про воспоминания, – собеседница взглянула на неё ласково. – И всё остальное тоже предполагала.  
– Значит, вы вполне имеете право меня возненавидеть, ведь я тоже приложила руку к гибели вашего брата…  
– Возненавидеть? – Рина тихонько взяла собеседницу за руку. – Ваша сильная сторона – честность.  
– Спасибо и на этом. Нет! Просто спасибо!  
– Поверьте, я совершенно искренне так считаю. И… по поводу брата… если больше ничего нельзя было сделать…  
– Наверное, нельзя.  
– Я понимаю, – Рина незаметно подглядела в душе у новой знакомой и нашла её сильно израненной. И ещё её терзали воспоминания о недавнем предательстве, причём неоднократном, не до конца стёртые. Но и это тоже лечится. В этом Рина готова была помочь как психолог.  
– Может, на «ты» перейдём, если не против? – смущённо спросила Яна, надеясь в душе.  
– Только за.  
– Можно ещё вопрос? Прости за бестактность, но какое дело тебя сюда привело?  
– В Такдлями?  
– Ну, да, если город так называется. Я не обращала внимания на вывески, когда тут оказалась. И часики пришлось оставить у того колдуна…  
– Часики теперь у меня. И знаешь… есть одна особа, она тоже охотится на сей артефакт, из-за которого тебя чуть не убили, – мягко проговорила Рина.  
– Я не помню её, – честно призналась Яна. Она наколдовала пару чашек кофе и придвинула одну новой подруге.  
– Это не суть важно, – Рина отпила горячий напиток. – Просто я не ожидала, что она снова явится с «того света».  
Яна усиленно пыталась вспомнить, кого она ещё «угробила», но никого кроме Молли на память не приходило.  
– Тогда, если она так опасна, может, сразу городской страже сообщить? Я тут уже познакомилась с их командиром… точнее, он со мной.  
– Давай пока понаблюдаем за ней, – подмигнула волшебница. – А вот тебе отдохнуть надо. А часики я припрячу понадёжней.  
– Это будет лучшим решением, я думаю, – отозвалась наша героиня. – Стоп, Рина, как он у тебя оказался? Я про артефакт. И, выходит, ты тоже была там и…  
– Да, я почуяла не только эту опасную вещицу, но и тебя… в опасности. И сделала что могла. Мне показалось – или ты звала меня?  
– Звала, подсознательно или… Спасибо тебе! – Янка обняла подругу. – Как ты… поняла, что это я?  
– Да просто что-то родное почувствовала!  
– Спасибо, в любом случае! Слушай… Ты где-то остановилась?  
– Пока нет.  
– Тогда давай ко мне, у меня место найдётся, – предложила Яна, – и мне есть что тебе рассказать. Вернее, что я поняла из записей. Понимаю, что чужие дневники читать некрасиво, но это нужно было для дела…  
– Послушаю с удовольствием.  
Новоиспечённые подруги допили кофе и поднялись в Янин номер.  
– Расскажу одну историю, – начала Яна, когда они заперлись в комнате. – Жил-был мальчик. Увлекался футболом и тайнами прошлого. И познакомился с одноклассницей, у которой родители были археологами. Однажды случилась трагедия, и Сара в одночасье стала сиротой, которую вы, Рина, приютили. Прошло много лет, прежде чем ребята повзрослели и решили устроить свою жизнь. Но был ещё человек, который сыграл не последнюю роль в этой истории. Ты его знаешь. Сара влюбилась в него по уши, как девчонка, несмотря на то, что у них разница в десять лет и что он воспринимал Сару как младшую сестру, о которой следовало заботиться и оберегать её. Сара смирилась и вышла замуж за Шурика, подарив ему первенца. Они уже замыслили «вторую серию», как Алекс узнал об одной штуковине и напросился в экспедицию в некую далёкую страну, откуда уже не суждено было вернуться. Алису, своё младшее дитя, он так и не увидел. Он хотел вернуться в прошлое, чтобы расстроить свою свадьбу. Но не учёл нескольких моментов: если бы он изменил прошлое, изменилось бы настоящее. Возникла бы новая ветка времени. И потом, если бы Сара вышла сразу за Кима, были бы они счастливы, как теперь? И разве было бы лучше, если бы Алиса никогда не родилась?  
– Именно всё так и было, – проговорила изумлённая волшебница.  
– Слушай дальше. Сарины родители тоже охотились за этим артефактом, – Яна продолжила с воодушевлением. – Они были, как я говорила, археологами, и ребёнок им просто мешал. Но они тоже не знали, что, изменив прошлое, они бы изменили свою судьбу. А потому надо было их остановить. Только один вопрос возник: как артефакт оказался в той дали, если Сарины родители нашли его в Долине пирамид? Значит, кто-то им пользовался, и не раз.  
– Ну, с этим мы разберёмся, – улыбнулась Рина. – Есть ещё что-то, Яна, чего я не знаю?  
– Посмотри на последние страницы.  
Волшебница перелистала дневник и застыла. Её портрет выглядел как фотография. Уж чего-чего, а художественного таланта она в брате не заметила.  
– Почему? – был единственный её вопрос.  
– Он боялся, Рина. В детстве боялся, что его не поймут сверстники, а потом как-то само всё прошло и забылось. Поэтому он тебе и не рассказывал.  
Рина понимающе улыбнулась и горячо обняла новую подругу.

3.  
Яна, случайно налетев на какую-то незнакомую тётку в чёрном платье и таком же чёрном плаще с капюшоном, почуяла не только могильный холод, исходивший от незнакомки. Всё её сознание, всё существо было переполнено единственным желанием: убить, убить, убить!  
Яна отшатнулась, но скорее от отвращения, чем от страха, и, не обращая внимания на злобную усмешку неизвестной, поспешила покинуть место неприятной встречи.

Янка нашла подругу в той же таверне. И поведала о своей встрече со странной тёткой.  
– Знаешь, в первое мгновение я даже была рада…  
– Чему?! Она, кстати, абстрактно злобствовала или… в твой адрес? В последнем я сомневаюсь, не напала же…  
– Как чему? Тому, что я могу освободить этот грешный мир от себя… Да и потом, она именно со мной свести счёты хотела – это же я её «убила» литературно… Если сразу не напала, так стража на улицах была.  
– Так ты её узнала? Да, это та самая, о которой я говорила. Значит, она не только артефакт ищет… А насчёт «освободить от себя» ты даже не думай, ты нужна уж точно мне, а ей мы покажем!  
– Это же тоже мой персонаж, Риш. Только… антагонист… И, да, это Молли…  
– Да, она самая. Надо ей показать!  
– Я до последнего надеялась, что она исправится, но где-то я накосячила… И я пойму тебя в любом случае, – тихо закончила Яна.  
– Так же, как и я тебя. Может, расскажешь, зачем её придумала?  
– Сперва это был нейтральный персонаж, но потом что-то пошло не так, как обычно это у меня бывает. Вот я и пыталась исправить свою ошибку, полагаясь на эмоции, а не на здравый смысл. И скатилась до убийств.  
– Не терзай ты себя так, – вздохнула Рина и приобняла подругу. – Не «скатись» ты, ведь история была бы менее интересной? Эту историю, кстати, кто-то может прочесть?  
– Я в Интернете выкладывала, – смущённо призналась та, – думаю, многие ознакомились.  
– Читатели, значит, чему и научатся…  
– А прямо здесь и сейчас… Мне всё-таки кажется, что надо предупредить начальника стражи, чтобы потом недомолвок не было.  
Этого начальника надо было сперва найти. Хотя он сам в таверну заходит. И о чём-то с Янкой хотел поговорить в тот день, когда она появилась в городке.

Зашёл и в этот день, точнее, уже под вечер.  
– Господин Арефьев, – окликнула его Янка. Она хотела рассказать ему о странной тётке, а заодно и познакомить с подругой. Он же в любом случае захочет узнать.  
– О, добрый вечер, сударыня. Я смотрю, у нас ещё гости?  
– Да, знакомьтесь, – Янка представила свою спутницу и по совместительству, своего персонажа.  
Последнее обстоятельство, впрочем, не уточняла. У самой до сих пор в голове с трудом укладывалось.  
– Ваш закрытый мир ждут перемены, – заговорила Рина. – Уж не знаю, к лучшему ли, но недавно сюда просочилась одна злая ведьма. Не слишком сильная магически, но очень подлая и завистливая, – и на словах кратко описала Молли.  
– Паршивая новость, – нахмурился Юрий. – Стража тут без магов и священников не справится. Как она пробралась-то, гадина такая?  
– Видимо, очень хотела убить. Меня убить. Это я прочитала в ней совсем недавно.  
– А есть за что? Личные счёты? Или просто потому что мерзкая ведьма?  
– Скорее, личные счёты, – промямлила Янка. Не говорить же ему, что Молли – её персонаж и хочет убить за то, что Янка убила её. Это же бред для начальника стражи будет…  
– Очень странно получается. Вот у меня ничего личного, сплошной профессиональный интерес. Появляетесь вы – а за вами ещё люди. Что-то начинается. Как будто раньше у нас тут бесконечно повторялся один и тот же день, а теперь…  
Янка переглянулась с подругой.  
– Это место что, проклято?  
– Похоже на то, – задумалась Рина.  
– Теперь вот и мне так кажется, – повернулся к ним Юрий. – И кажется, что я вас когда-то видел, а ещё больше о вас слышал, и вы говорили, что дружили с Соней… А потом мы вас искали и не могли найти.  
– Я не просто дружила, мы были соавторами. А вот вы-то как все тут оказались? – Янка вперила взгляд в Юрия, окончательно понимая, что это и есть Минотавр, которого она знала по форуму. Но душой принималось трудно и казалось бредом. Хотя на фоне прочего…  
– Да вот как-то оказались. Пусть до вчерашнего дня я и думал, что мы жили тут всегда.  
– Я думала, что как свалила из реального мира, то уже обо мне должны были забыть, по логике. Да и правильно свалила… Всё равно ничего хорошего, кроме Сониной поддержки, я не видела… И мне теперь всё равно, где жить…  
– Пораженческие настроения не есть хорошо, ну да с этим потом разберёмся. Вот всем жителям этого города надо домой, в нормальную жизнь. А то средневековье какое-то, с колдунами и талисманами… Тьфу!  
– Я ведь тоже… колдунья, получается, – заметила Янка. – Вы уже видели мою магию…  
– Я тут много чего видел, но всё это иначе как бесовским мороком быть не может. Надо его разрушить и валить по домам.  
– Я многих тут не знаю. Или не помню… – проговорила авторша. – Кто есть кто в этом городке?  
– Ну, Толстиковых вы уже видели, Лида-Кракозябрик с мужем Лёшкой держат это заведение. Моя Соня настоятель храма. Бред! Тем более что я хожу в храм другой конфессии. Там настоятелем Стась-Репетитор, а его жена Ирма странствующий менестрель, только подумать! Нинка-сатанистка заделалась лекарем, а Илья, как ни странно, магом. Почётный холостяк Даня королевский рыцарь – ну, вот и все с форума. Если не считать, что королевой тут Регина.  
– Регина? – уж эту-то стерву Янка помнила прекрасно. В основном из-за её хамских подколок с форума и ушла. Авторша не видела ни одного её фото, но помнила – на форуме дамочка подписывалась как Лесса, ведьма. А остальные… Со многими авторша общалась изредка, многих толком не знала.  
– Угу. Мамаша-одиночка из Прибалтики, везде провозглашавшая себя ведьмой. Неужто она входит в те полпроцента, которым Сатана и впрямь даёт какую-то силу? Больше-то некому было это затеять!  
– Понятно, – кивнула сочинительша. Про колдуна она спросит потом. Подумалось вдруг – он-то силён и страшен, а Регина вряд ли наделена хоть малой искрой, может, он за всем стоит? Может, кто-то что-то знает об этом?  
– Пойду её убью, – мрачно заявил Минотавр. – И мы тогда все домой вернёмся.  
– Я бы хотела сама с ней встретиться, посмотреть ей в глаза, – Янка оглядела собеседников.  
– Это может быть опасно. Я был на войне, и со мной моя вера. Так что мне ничего не страшно, а вот вам…  
– А мне – всё равно! Но Молли-то опасности не представляет, я думаю? – Янка вдруг сжала кулак.  
– Не знаю, я с ней не знаком. Но, по идее, если я убью Регину, то это место перестанет существовать. Возможно, тогда и ваша Молли окажется где-то очень далеко.  
– Хорошо, господин Арефьев. Тогда не станем терять времени. Мы попробуем найти Молли параллельно.  
– Ну, удачи, – хотя Юрий явно очень сомневался, что она вообще что-то сможет.  
И они пошли каждый в свою сторону.

4.  
Отойдя на приличное расстояние, Янка вдруг остановилась:  
– Подожди, Риш. Мы успеем?  
– Ой, не факт. Учитывая, что Регина из дворца вряд ли куда-то денется, а вот Молли может быть где угодно. Другое дело, что Юрий прав – если это место перестанет существовать, то и Молли закинет куда подальше. Я вообще хотела предложить по-тихому присоединиться к его миссии. Так, чтоб он не видел.  
– Я про то и говорю. Давай попробуем. Тогда нам бы надо… просто стать невидимками.  
И они телепортировались прямо в королевский дворец. Не заметив никакой магической защиты. Раз так, тем более под невидимостью, то можно было направляться прямо в покои самозваной королевы и такой же липовой колдуньи.  
«Ничего не боится, никого не боится, – передала Янка подруге. – Думает, что защищена».  
«То ли она очень глупа, то ли её прикрывает кто-то более мощный».  
Регина неглиже валялась в постели, нежилась. И движения за портьерами даже не почувствовала. Зато подруги-волшебницы увидели в истинном зрении ясно: сила у неё заёмная. И подпитывается жизнями тех, кого она затянула в этот фальшивый городок.  
«Часы с тобой?»  
«Всегда со мной. Да, они-то и дают ей силу, давали даже оттуда, где мы обе с тобой побывали».  
«Пора, пока она ничего не поняла. Можно я их уничтожу?»  
«По-моему, нужно».  
Мастер над шпионами, он же начальник стражи, вооружённый кинжалом, даже не успел дойти до королевской спальни. Когда Яна и Рина на пару ударили магией по часам, время снова пошло, и всё вокруг начало таять.  
Только Регину в последний момент подхватила длинноволосая тень в бордовом плаще. Волшебницы успели услышать шёпот:  
– Ты не по своей воле провалила задание, ты ещё сослужишь мне службу!  
– Кто это? – недоумённо прошептала Янка. – Неужели…  
Но не высказала, что подумалось.  
Пустую темноту прорезал вопль:  
– Вестооор!! А как же я? Я была самой верной, а у этой коровы и Силы-то ни капельки!  
Но Регина и тот, кого назвали Вестором, уже исчезли. В образовавшейся пустоте остались только две добрые волшебницы и какая-то женщина в тёмном.  
Именно такой авторша и представляла Молли, именно с ней недавно и столкнулась, только тогда злую ведьму было толком не разглядеть. Сейчас она была зла, как дюжина чертей, от неё аж искры летели. Повернулась к своей создательнице и выплюнула:  
– Ах ты, мерзавка!  
– Ты что, мухоморов объелась? И что у тебя с этим Вестором? – прищурилась Янка.  
– Вестор величайший маг на свете! Он мой наставник и мой жених! Он послал меня найти часы, которые вы, две дряни, уничтожили, и избавиться от тебя, это нам обоим с ним выгодно! А потом он бы мне позволил переиграть часами твои бездарные писульки и вместе с моей сектой захватить твой жалкий мирок!  
– Жених? – тут Янка расхохоталась. – Да ты ему и даром не нужна, Молли! Ты же видела, что он тебя же первую и бросил! И что тебе было бы от моей смерти? Тогда исчезла бы и ты, и твоя секта!  
– Ах ты… – Молли выругалась совсем уж грязно. – Сдохни сейчас же! – в руке злой ведьмы появился чёрный кинжал.  
Янка почему-то испугалась за подругу и закрыла её собой. Плечо словно обожгло, но и Молли тут же разорвало: Рина тоже сделала своё дело, мгновенно среагировав.  
А потом зажала Янкину рану руками, исцеляя:  
– Ну всё, всё, она больше никогда не вернётся! Ты как? Очень больно?  
– Всё нормально, перетерплю. Спасибо! – и устремила на подругу благодарный взгляд. Потом просто обняла.  
Рана затянулась, осталась только лёгкая боль, которая должна была скоро пройти.  
– Тебе спасибо! Защитила же меня…  
– А как иначе? – потом задумалась. – Мне… надо искать новый дом, Риш…  
– Зачем же искать-то? Он у тебя уже есть. Ты сама создала мир, точно такой, о каком мечтала! И мы все там живём и счастливы!  
– Только впишусь ли я в него? Примет ли он меня? Я по жизни навязываться не привыкла…  
Рина увидела в душе подруги настоящий ад…  
Схватилась за голову, попыталась не словами, а напрямую до сердца, магической эмпатией донести мысль: какое там навязываться, да без тебя нас бы и не было, да все будут просто прыгать от счастья, ведь ты же сама создала нас неспособными на злые чувства и всегда открытыми новой дружбе, да к нам со всех миров недолюбленные бегут…  
– Ладно, пойдём, – Янка одной рукой приобняла волшебницу и слабо улыбнулась. – Только… Саре не стоит рассказывать про её родителей, я думаю…  
– Конечно, не стоит. Это было бы для неё сильным ударом, – поддержала Рина. – Пусть останутся в её памяти хорошими людьми. И главное – чтобы в наш мир не явились злодеи. С Молли-то мы покончили, но тот колдун и его подручная – Регина где-то прячутся.  
– Хоть меня и можно убить, но я не боюсь его, – проговорила Янка.  
Портал навела Рина.  
– Сейчас, дорогая подруга, я приведу тебя в чудесный дом, который ты создала для нашей замечательной семьи, где не все близки по крови, но абсолютно все – по духу! А потом схожу проверю, благополучно ли вернулись домой Соня с Юрой и остальные. Тебе-то в тот мир, похоже, больше нет хода, да и не надо тебе туда…  
– А… там же мир такой… не очень, – забеспокоилась за Рину авторша.  
– И не такие видали! Тебе просто люди попались очень подлые, а так мир не хуже любого другого, всё по Булгакову.  
– Это верно, Риш. Но в любом случае будь осторожна! – они оказались среди деревьев, на уютной полянке. Всё было знакомо, будто дежа вю, а ведь сама придумывала…

5.  
– Ну, и что тут ещё натворила моя буйная фантазия? – автор оглядывалась то и дело, ища свою недавнюю «галлюцинацию». Мелькнул какой-то зверь в кустах…  
– Это же кот!  
– Ну, да, всё-таки не галлюцинация.  
Обе волшебницы – мэтр и начинающая – весело переглянулись и пошли дальше.  
– Думаешь, что тебе показалось? – Рина улыбнулась.  
– Ну, как сказать? – Яна долго собиралась с мыслями. – Одно дело придумать мир, а другое – в нём оказаться. Разница большая.  
– Но ведь всё и все тут точь-в-точь такие, как ты придумала?  
– Точно! – кивнула авторша и улыбнулась. И ещё дико зачесался нос – явный признак нервозности.  
– Чего ты? – спросила Рина.  
– Да вот, думаю, чего говорить вашим, – ответила Яна. – Всё-таки я виновата перед ними…  
– Я тебя поддержу, не печалься!  
Подруги дошли до большого двухэтажного дома. Такого, как и представляла себе Яна.  
– Надо же, как монументально я разошлась! – оглядела она строение, и обе чародейки весело рассмеялись.  
– Смелее, моя дорогая! – напутствовала Рина.  
А дома их уже, оказывается, ждали. И встречали.  
– Вечер добрый! – Яна переводила взгляд от одного к другому. Странное ощущение, когда вроде и знаешь людей, но и видишь их в первый раз.  
– Здравствуйте…  
И хозяйка, и гостья устроились на диване и по очереди поведали и о своём знакомстве, и о последующих событиях, и о гибели Молли.  
– Извините, что сразу не представилась, – виновато промямлила Яна и назвала себя.  
Она помолчала немного и, поймав ободряющую улыбку Рины, призналась:  
– В общем, это я – причина существования вашего мира…  
– Не понял, – протянул чернявый с эльфийскими ушами. Его Яна именно так себе и представляла.  
– Она – автор, – пояснила Рина.  
Автор же смущённо потупила взор и разглядывала носки своих кроссовок. И чувствовала на себе взгляды присутствующих – у кого с интересом, у кого – не слишком учтивые. Но это и понятно – не каждый день встречаешь того, кто тебя придумал.  
– Перед некоторыми, – призналась Яна, – я всё-таки виновата. У меня сочинялось всё так, как… кхм… сочинялось…  
– Подождите, о какой вине речь? – кажется, Сара.  
Яна рассказала всё, что поняла из записей в дневнике, кроме того, о чём уговаривалась с Риной не рассказывать.  
– Вот такие пироги… с котятами… – авторша снова почесала кончик носа. – Вы можете возненавидеть меня, ваше право…  
– Не станем, да и за что? – Яна повернулась на голос, нашла в компании красавчика с проседью в волосах. – Если по-другому не получалось…  
– На тот момент – никак.  
В гостиной повисло молчание. Все переваривали новости, свалившиеся как снег на голову. И смотрели на Яну по-другому. По-доброму как-то.  
Янка сидела на диване и рассказывала, а кто-то тайно на неё любовался, кажется, тот чернявый…  
…Да и немудрено: красивый профиль, золотисто-соломенного цвета волосы, синие глаза. Стройная фигура в светлых брюках, футболке и ветровке, а на шее – платок, закрывавший, видно, какой-то шрам.  
– Вот так вот…  
– Ничего себе! – присвистнула девица с рыжими волосами. Кажется, Алиса.  
– У вас в городе гостиницы есть? – спросила вдруг Яна.  
– Зачем? – искренне удивилась Рина.  
– Ну, как, совершенно незнакомая личность, – стушевалась авторша, – да и притом с абсолютно неуправляемой магией…  
– Ничего себе – незнакомая! – снова Алиса. – А управлять научим!  
– Тут места на всех хватит! – не терпящим возражений тоном заявила Рина и проводила нового обитателя дома в её комнату рядом со своей. – Спасибо тебе ещё раз! – и крепко обняла. – А теперь мне надо ненадолго отлучиться…  
Устроив подругу отдыхать, Рина снова навела портал, уже на тот мир, где жила Янка перед тем, как попасть к Вестору.

Янка успела выспаться, когда подруга заглянула в её комнату.  
– Не разбудила? Всё хорошо, все перенеслись в свои постели и если и будут что-то помнить – то лишь как обрывки несуразного сна.  
– Да я выспалась уже. Расскажешь?  
– Что тебе рассказать? Воспоминания-то сотрутся, но Соня с Юрой успокоятся и перестанут в своём мире искать тебя с полицией. Просто будут откуда-то знать, что ты нашла новый дом и тех, кто тебя любит.  
– Ну, насчёт Сони я не сомневалась. Она бы искала меня в любом случае. Это единственный человек в том мире, кому я была небезразлична, как я думаю. Она не давала мне накинуть петлю на шею, и благодаря ей я сейчас жива и сижу рядом, – Янка посмотрела на подругу. – А остальные, про которых говорил Юрий… плевать они на меня хотели, если честно… Никакого общения и не было. После пары оскорблений я вообще забыла про их существование…  
– Ну, положим, оскорбляли только пара человек, с остальными ты просто не пересекалась. Ладно, неважно уже. Вот Юра, пока во сне тебя помнил, хотел бы перед тобой извиниться. Ты его преизрядно раздражала, постоянно претендуя на внимание Сони. И пока ты не пропала, он не понимал, насколько тебе там было в самом деле тяжело. А теперь даже в деле тебя увидел, магию его сознание вытеснит, но чувства я вот передаю.  
– Я примерно так же «увидела», Риш. Только заострять не стала. Да и вообще, плохо у меня с этикой, подруга. Я иногда такое ляпнуть могу… И да, я особо там и не общалась…  
– Ладно, здесь тебе все скидки будут, даже если что вдруг и ляпнешь! Вообще не стоит говорить гадости оптом про кучу народу… ну да лучше будет тебе тот мир вообще забыть.  
– И… у меня есть ещё недостаток, возможно более серьёзный… – Янка решила сразу предупредить.  
– Это какой же?  
– Я напиться могу… Хоть и не вредит мне то, что я магией создаю, но сносит меня с одной дозы…  
– Ну, скажу тебе как психолог – без повода обычно не напиваются. Если у тебя нет реально зависимости – то уж поводов мы тебе создавать не станем! Будем беречь, как тех, кто из плена вернулся!  
– Я знаю свои возможности, Риш. И… обещаю сильно не надираться, – улыбнулась виновато. – А то ещё грозу ненароком вызову… это непроизвольно… не могу я это контролировать…  
– Поучим, у тебя магия-то несколько дней!  
– Спасибо! Ой… А тут ребят предупредить не надо будет? По поводу этого… Вестера… или Вестора… – промямлила автор.  
– Надо бы. Он сильный колдун, я близко знакома с компанией из соседнего мира (да ты их тоже знаешь, ты писала с Соней продолжение их истории, тогда-то мы, твои персонажи, с ними и познакомились, ещё одна твоя заслуга), так вот – эти ребята однажды победили Вестора, рассеяли его в пепел. Да только вот, видимо, частицы не исчезли. Их затянуло в какой-то пустой мир, и, видимо, чья-то злоба и зависть заставили их снова собраться в колдуна. А дальше он нашёл себе подручных – тех самых доноров тёмной энергии. Одна из них – эта Регина, не маг ни разу, зато очень злобная и целеустремлённая, а другая – Молли. Мы её, конечно, убили в твоём романе, но, видать, не упокоили, вот душа и притянулась к другой такой же, а потом Вестор создал для Молли временное тело…  
– Нашёл себе наложниц… – Янка не злилась. Но за окном начинала портиться погода. – Даже если меня и прибьёт, то ему-то какая выгода?  
– Может, убивать тебя ему и необязательно. Твоей Силой завладеть хочет. Тогда и без всяких артефактов он сможет перекраивать миры по своему вкусу. Слушай, а давай я тебя бессмертной сделаю? Он-то знать не будет, а твою смерть явно считает самым простым путём к цели…  
– Спасибо, Риш. Хотя… заслужила ли я бессмертие?  
– Во-первых, это вопрос безопасности, а не орденов и медалей. Но во-вторых – конечно же, да! Без тебя ни нас бы не было, ни этого мира!  
– Спасибо вам! – авторша вдруг расчувствовалась.  
– Не надо, не плачь, мы все тебя любим и чем ближе будем узнавать – тем больше любить! Пойдём ко всем!

– Работу бы подыскать, а то неловко как-то, – промолвила Яна, когда все снова собрались в гостиной.  
– Намечается вакансия, в Заповеднике миров, – улыбнулась Рина. – Директором. Подумай.  
– Вот так сразу? Я не настолько властолюбивая личность, чтобы… ну, вы понимаете… да и ответственность…  
– Тогда пока заместитель, а то Василий не справляется.  
– Отлично! – обрадовалась Яна. – Надеюсь, у меня будет время для творчества?  
– Думаю, да, – и тут Рина посерьёзнела. Доев, встала из-за стола, извинилась и вышла, а через некоторое время за ней последовали остальные маги – Тони, Алиска и сама Яна. – Ребят, я не хотела говорить при всех, они не маги и только зря бы переволновались. А вам вот передала мысленное приглашение – надо кое-что обсудить… – и поведала все подробности про Вестора.  
– Надо закрыть ему вход в наш мир, – сразу стал думать вслух Тони. – И этой Регине тоже.  
– Думаешь, они не найдут обходной путь? – прищурилась авторша. – Тот же Вестор… Закроете вы Портал, он другой создаст… – а стена за Янкой стала вдруг покрываться инеем, и немного похолодало.  
– Да не переживай ты так! Можно весь мир стеной окружить, и чтобы вся эта стена помнила слепки ауры обоих.  
– Он же колдун, приспособится… Вы простите меня, я сейчас вернусь.  
С этими словами авторша вышла в сад – и вспыхнула, как спичка.  
Но новые друзья увидели это в окно и выбежали к ней. Янка стояла в пламени, не причинявшем ни малейшего вреда ни ей самой, ни её одежде. А на лице блуждала улыбка, что было странно для человека, охваченного пламенем.  
– Простите, – тихо проговорила она, когда потухла. – Это проявляется изредка…  
– И с этим работать научимся…  
– Боюсь, это уже не магия, а что-то другое. Я не знаю, что… Осколок чего-то… может, даже проклятие…  
– Изучим, не переживай. И найдём, как убрать.  
– Разобрались, вроде, со всем, – Яна оглядела компанию и почуяла влюблённый взгляд от Тони. И как-то странно на того посмотрела. Чернявый смутился, но виду не подал. Остальные не заметили…  
Новая жизнь только начиналась. Во всех её проявлениях.


	2. Совет да любовь

1.  
Среди всех своих персонажей Яна упустила из виду лишь одного. Что ж делать, если для него не оказалось подходящей сюжетной линии? Хотя случилось у него одно приключение в детстве. Но это когда же ещё было? Яна чувствовала вину ещё перед одним своим творением. И вряд ли он простит ей. Авторша даже толком характер ему не продумала. Теперь стоит ждать и отчуждения, и всего прочего… За всеми своими заботами она и не вспомнила о нём ни разу. «Ну и свинья ты, Янка!» – сказала она себе.   
Хотя теперь он далеко… А вдруг приедет? И что тогда? Ну что ж, от судьбы и впрямь не уйти – догонит. Наша героиня даже с Риной не находила времени поговорить по душам – с раннего утра в Заповеднике, где проблем тоже хватает. Не всё Яна знала про свой мир, в котором много оказалось белых пятен, или просто не всё продумала…

Однажды Яна столкнулась на улице с худощавым блондином, показавшимся ей смутно знакомым. Хотя, может, показалось? Яна ведь даже про внешность его не помнила толком. Только вернувшись домой, Яна поняла всю глубину сложившейся ситуации. Она закрыла глаза и мысленно призвала на помощь все светлые силы. И внутренне приготовилась к своему поражению. Вообще-то, ещё живя в своём прежнем мире, Янка привыкла к пинкам судьбы в свой адрес.  
Их – Яну и Каспера – представили друг другу. Яна ощутила на себе недоброжелательный взгляд. И ещё что-то, может даже горькую обиду. И приготовилась к худшему.   
– Прости, что так получилось…  
– Получилось. Зачем вы вообще тогда меня придумали? – блондин сорвался на крик.  
– А как должно было быть? – Яна тоже еле сдерживалась. И вправду, зачем, если не давала ему возможности проявить себя? – Вот такой я неудачник, как видите…  
А за окном начинала портиться погода и собиралась гроза. Наша героиня совершенно забыла, что у неё вот такая странная магия и что от неё, Яны, зависит погода. Вернее, от её эмоций.   
– Может, хоть сейчас что-то исправите, чем погоду портить? – спросил Каспер.  
– Конечно, я виновата, но сразу ничего не смогу исправить…  
– Ребята, вы у меня ещё подеритесь тут, – предостерегла подошедшая Рина. – Зачем ты так с ней? Дай ей теперь время успокоиться, – это уже Касперу. – Потом я всё расскажу.  
Яна ушла на крыльцо и наколдовала себе бокальчик с коньяком. И потом долго сидела там на ступеньках, потягивая «лекарство». И не замечала, что промокла насквозь. Дождь не предвещал уже ничего плохого. Просто дождь.  
Тут кто-то подошёл к ней и потёрся о щёку пушистым ушком. Но это был не заблудившийся котёнок, и даже не кот Василий, а ещё один, почти забытый, персонаж. Яна подняла голову – то было видение. Она вспомнила девушку с кошачьими ушками. Правда, её придумала Соня…  
– Привет, небесное создание! – изумлённо протянула авторша.   
Миллисента, спасённая когда-то Надей из рук коварной ведьмы-живодёрки. Рука Яны автоматически потянулась и почесала Милли за ушком. Девушка совсем не обиделась, даже наоборот – замурчала от удовольствия.   
– А я вам так благодарна…  
– Я рада, – Яна смущённо улыбнулась. – Правда, не только меня благодарить надо, лично тебя, няшечку, придумала моя единственная в том мире подруга и соавтор.  
Милли только задумчиво дёрнула ухом. Это всё было абстракцией, а Яна – вот она, живая… И рядом с ней можно мурчать.

Когда Яна почти выбежала из комнаты в расстроенных чувствах, Рина оттащила племянника в сторону и строго отчитала, как школьника.   
– Что ты творишь?! Я понимаю, тебе обидно, мы попытаемся исправить ситуацию. Но не стоило так на неё накидываться! У Яны и так жизнь не сложилась, – добавила волшебница напоследок. – И потом, я обещала ей, что не оставлю её.  
– Ну, а мне-то что делать теперь? – уныло спросил Каспер.  
– Ладно, не раскисай, племянничек, всё равно что-то придумаем. Вон и дождь закончился, – приободрила волшебница.  
– Я хочу свою собственную историю! И семью!  
– Об этом не беспокойся, – заверила Рина. – Я верю в Яну и её литературные способности. Дай только время. А вот со второй частью – поможем!  
– Очень на это надеюсь! – буркнул Каспер. – Ты ей сама скажи.  
– Она уже додумалась, не надо её недооценивать.

После этого случая Яна свалилась с жестокой простудой. Правда, перед этим успела переговорить с Милли:  
– Как у тебя с парнями? А то тут есть один субъект, но он на меня в обиде. Ничего, я его понимаю, я сама виновата.  
– Вы… ты про Каспера? Он ничего так, но с ним надо познакомиться поближе.  
– Вперёд! Надеюсь, у вас всё получится! – еле ворочая языком, проговорила Яна и без чувств сползла по стенке.  
– Помогите! – в испуге завизжала девушка.  
Очнулась Яна от ощущения прохлады на лбу. Она даже не помнила, как парни притащили её в комнату и положили на кровать.   
– Ты как? – Рина, сильно встревоженная, склонилась к подруге.   
– Вроде бы жива ещё, – промямлила та еле слышно.  
– Ты здорово нас всех перепугала.  
– Неужели же все переживали? – с лёгким недоверием спросила Яна, покосившись на подругу.  
– А ты как думала? – вздохнула та.  
– Прости. И спасибо, конечно! Каспер как? Я пойму, если он всё ещё обижается.  
– Перестаёт потихоньку. И надеется на свою собственную историю.  
– Ну, попадал же он в детстве в историю, – хмыкнула Яна. – Я подумаю, ладно. Смотря чего он хочет. Только оживу окончательно…  
– Любви и счастья, наверняка. Поправляйся, подруга!  
– Тебе спасибо. Будет ему «долго и счастливо»! Сколько я в отключке пробыла?  
– Дня три.  
Авторша присвистнула:  
– Нифига себе! Я ещё и хилая…  
– Ничего, иногда и можно…

Благодаря тёплой поддержке Яна через неделю почти оправилась, но ещё не совсем окрепла. И издали наблюдала за развивающимися отношениями Каспера и Милли. Они, похоже, друг другу понравились. Вскоре это подтвердила и сама девушка-кошка, прибежавшая поделиться. Она светилась от счастья.   
– Я рада за вас! – Яна отложила ручку. – Только бы ничего не помешало…  
– Спасибо!  
Милли одета была как-то странно – как Сейлормун из японского мультфильма. И где одёжку-то достала? Особенно с костюмом «сочетались» кошачьи уши и хвост.  
Яна в задумчивости почесала кончик носа.  
– Мне-то за что? – искоса поглядывая на девчонку, спросила она.  
– За то, что вообще нас придумали!  
– А, ну ладно, – всё ещё «балдея» от костюма гостьи, промолвила авторша. – Ты только держи меня в курсе иногда…  
– Обязательно! – ответила Милли и унеслась, оставив после себя какие-то странные ассоциации, аналогов которым Яна в этом мире не нашла.

2.  
Яна по поводу ссоры не особо заморачивалась. Она давно привыкла. А Каспер так и продолжал дуться и коситься. Да оно и понятно…  
– Хочешь, я с ним ещё поговорю? – участливо спросила Рина, когда они устроились в гостиной.  
– Да спасибо. Надеюсь, он сам поймёт.   
– Я ведь вижу, что с тобой происходит, – колдунья приобняла подругу.   
– Спасибо, переживу, не страшно…  
– Я всё-таки поговорю с ним, – вздохнула Рина. – Нельзя же так!  
– Спасибо за всё! – Яна склонила голову на плечо сестры по цеху.   
Помолчав, авторша спросила:  
– Как у него с Милли?  
– Налаживается потихонечку.  
– Я рада за них…  
– Да что с тобой?  
– Не знаю, Риш. Такое чувство, что я тут лишняя, – Яна поёжилась, словно от холода.  
– Янка, прекрати! – Рина схватила подругу за руку.  
– Не получается.  
– Всё ещё из-за Каспера переживаешь? – тихо спросила Рина.  
Яна кивнула.  
– Не стоит, – волшебница погладила подругу по руке. – Он скоро всё поймёт и забудет.   
– Я надеюсь, что всё образуется. Спасибо тебе!  
Их разговор прервал телефонный звонок. Яна срочно нужна была в Заповеднике.   
– Не знаю, что у них там произошло, – объяснила Яна, когда выключила телефон, – надеюсь разобраться на месте. Спасибо тебе за всё!  
Она обняла подругу и унеслась по делам.

Каспер зашёл к сестре поговорить.  
– Ну что, братец, как настроение? Ты мне не хочешь ничего рассказать? – Алиса в упор поглядела на него.  
– Спугнуть боюсь.  
– Кого спугнуть? Ты и так уже изрядно человека напугал. Может, хватит дуться? Янка к тебе уже подходить боится.  
– Перед Яной я после извинюсь. Милли спугнуть боюсь.  
– Ну, она-то к тебе прекрасно относится, – Алиса пожала плечами. – В чём проблема-то? Главное, дать ей возможность реализовать себя, не запирать в четырёх стенах. А то я чую твои настроения, братец!  
– Реализовать себя?  
– Ну да, она же у нас в кино снималась даже. И сейчас снимается в детских фильмах, – Алиса прислонилась к косяку, скрестив на груди руки.   
Каспер хмыкнул неопределённо. Мир, где он стажировался, не отличался лояльностью к женщинам и оставил свои «отпечатки», которые семье ещё предстояло стереть.  
– Ну, если ей будет надо, – кажется, доселе он был уверен, что замуж Милли хочет сильнее.  
– Ты ж знаешь, у нас равноправие. У нас каждый уважает чувства и желания другого и не мешает самореализации. Так что привыкай, дорогой братец! – молодая ведьма дружески похлопала Каспера по плечу.  
– Не в этом дело, Алиса. Я думал – она совсем забитая, кто первый за ухом почешет, к тому и пойдёт, если тот за хвост тянуть не будет, а оно вон как…  
– Не боись, у нас все друг друга любят и не дадут Милли в обиду, – заверила брата Алиса. – Да Милли и самой нравится, когда ей за ухом чешут. Просто прикалываемся иногда, когда настроение есть.   
– Понятно. Пойду всё же перед Яной извинюсь, а то уже свиньёй себя чувствую.   
– Вперёд, братец, она в Заповеднике! – улыбнулась Алиса.

Авторша сидела на веранде, когда перед ней, заслоняя свет, выросла чья-то фигура.  
– Чем могу быть полезна? – Яна подняла голову. – А, это ты…  
– Я. Пришёл просить прощения…  
Яна вздохнула, глядя перед собой.  
– Что ж, садись, – она убрала бумаги, освобождая стол. – Вообще-то, я сама тут виновата.  
Каспер уместился напротив. На веранде, плотно примыкавшей к дому, всё было из тёмного морёного дуба – и стол, и скамьи со спинками, и пол, и ограда. И всё пахло деревом, настоящим. Так уютно и отлично для серьёзной беседы по душам. А воздух напоён ароматом полевых цветов и скошенной травы.   
– Ну, всё равно, – тихо промолвил Каспер. – Я должен был понять, что просто не вписываюсь в сюжет…  
– Разве ты в детстве не попадал в историю, когда сбежал в Лукоморье? – напомнила ему Яна.  
Каспер пытался долго вспомнить, вытягивая из прошлого этот давний случай. Потом хлопнул себя по лбу и тихо рассмеялся:  
– А я ведь совсем позабыл про это! Прости, я был таким дураком!  
– Ладно, хрен со всеми этими обидами! – авторша махнула рукой. – Как у тебя с Милли? – она перевела разговор в более приятное русло и наколдовала две большие кружки чая с травами – себе и гостю.  
– Помаленьку, – её создание неторопливо потягивало ароматный горячий чай. – Постараюсь её не ранить.  
– Уж постарайся, – глядя в упор на Каспера, проговорила Яна. – А то у неё есть кому за неё заступиться.  
Яна внимательно изучала сидевшего перед ней парня. Он чем-то был похож на мать, чем-то на отца (того, биологического, которого она, сочинительша, по дурости своей «угробила»), немного щуплый и худощавый. В серой рубашке-поло, джинсах и кроссовках. Она почувствовала и к нему привязанность, как к одному из своих созданий.  
Он ощущал себя не очень уютно, мучаясь совестью: набросился, не разобравшись. Но, к счастью, Яна оказалась человеком понимающим и не помнящим зла.   
Они долго ещё разговаривали на общую для них тему, обсуждали разные подробности.  
– Не держи на меня зла, – обернувшись, проговорил Каспер, – и я тоже не стану, – и вздохнул.  
– Ладно, забыли уже.

Возвратившись домой, Каспер сразу забежал к сестре.  
– Ну и как, поговорили? – поинтересовалась Алиса.  
– Душевно. Она отличная тётка. Или девчонка? Как точнее? – он неловко рассмеялся.  
– Какая разница, братец? И запомни, у женщин возраст не спрашивают, особенно у волшебниц! – поучительно заметила сестра и тихонько щёлкнула Каспера по носу.  
– Спасибо, запомню, в общем как старшая сестра!  
– Вот так-то лучше!

3.  
Ближе к вечеру Алиса с крёстной сидели на кухне и пили чай с печеньем.   
– Кажется, братец поладил с Яной, – молвила Алиса.  
– Вот и отлично! – Рина добавила себе чаю.  
– Ага!  
– Надеюсь, он о ней хорошо отзывался, – буркнула волшебница – любая критика в адрес подруги ранила сильнее, чем в собственный.  
– Не беспокойся, – Алиса успокоила крёстную.  
– Что наши влюблённые?  
– Пока не в курсе, но, кажется, всё идёт к помолвке.  
– А ничего, что она сестра, хоть и приёмная? – испугалась вдруг Рина.  
Обе волшебницы уставились друг на друга.  
– Ну, это же неофициально. По крови они друг другу вообще никто.  
– Да? А то я перепугалась, – Рина вздохнула с облегчением.   
Тут вернулась и наша героиня, изрядно измученная и уставшая. Она только слегка махнула рукой волшебницам и уползла к себе. Сил уже ни на что не оставалось. Яна уснула сразу же, как только коснулась щекой подушки.  
Те проводили подругу сочувственными взглядами.  
– Только поправилась, бедная…  
– С Иваном поговорить надо, пусть меньше грузит или не грузит вообще! – молвила Алиса.  
– Ты права. Учиться ей, конечно, надо, вживаться и встраиваться, но не так же с маху!

Наутро Яна спустилась попить кофе и узрела неизменную компанию – Алиску с Риной. Не ложились они, что ли, вообще? Хотя вид у обеих был отдохнувший и бодрый.   
– Простите, что вчера так уползла, – зевая во весь рот, Янка нацедила себе кофе и присоединилась к сёстрам по цеху.  
– Да мы всё понимаем, – вздохнула Рина, – кто тебя осудит-то, всё хорошо!   
– Спасибо! – авторша молча потягивала горячий и крепкий кофе.   
«Что с ней такое?» – передала Алиса.  
«Там, в прежней жизни, с ней обходились не очень хорошо. Её столько раз предавали, не дай тебе Бог пережить! Да и потом, не выспалась она», – ответила крёстная.  
– У тебя всё в порядке? – спросила она вслух.  
– Вполне, – Яна снова зевнула. – Просто голова разболелась, – и слабо улыбнулась.  
– Это после простуды, должно пройти… Я питьё сделаю на всякий, – сказала Рина и принялась за дело.   
– Спасибо, конечно.  
– Ты чаю сейчас выпей и выспись! – не терпящим возражений тоном распорядилась Рина. – А Ивану я потом втык сделаю…  
– Ему-то за что, он даже не ворчал. Он вообще нормальный…  
– Ну ладно, а ты тогда чего так загружаешься?  
– Прошлое забыть хочу, – поникла авторша. – Чем больше работы, тем больше шансов забыть всё, связанное с прошлым. И с тем миром…  
Рина с Алиской многозначительно переглянулись.   
– Мы поможем, не надо напрягаться…  
– Я думала, если по горло загружусь, сразу все проблемы решу… Не получилось. Вас не хотелось беспокоить, вдруг заняты…  
– Не говори ерунды, – бросила Алиса.  
– Иди отдохни.  
Напившись чаю с травами, Яна поднялась к себе и уснула до вечера. А к волшебницам вскоре присоединилась Милли. Рина никогда не видела крестницу такой счастливой. Нет, было один раз, после удачной роли в кино.  
– И чего это мы такие цветущие? – лукаво прищурилась Алиса. – Влюбилась, что ль?  
– Вы даже не представляете, какое счастье, когда тебе признаются в любви! – мечтательно закатив глаза, молвила девушка-кошка.  
– Ага, понятно теперь, – весело рассмеялись обе волшебницы.  
Расспрашивать не имело смысла, всё было понятно и так. Неожиданно – и тем круче.  
– Что-то не так? – испугалась Милли и поджала хвост.   
– Да всё нормально, сестрёнка! – улыбнулась Алиса. – Мы в самом деле рады за тебя, и за жениха твоего тоже!  
– Ой, спасибо! – зарделась Милка.  
– Всё отлично, Милли, – улыбнулась Рина.  
– А… как… Яна?  
– Пусть наберётся сил после болезни, – молвила крёстная. – Я думаю, она быстро поправится, мы ведь все ей этого желаем!  
– Я так рада!

4.  
Кажется, Миллисента сделала нашу героиню своим доверенным лицом и часто делилась с ней своими впечатлениями. И сколько нового она узнаёт о Каспере, и как он становится чудеснее. Яна же чувствовала свою вину за все свои недоработки в прошлом. Однажды Каспер сам заявился в Заповедник и поделился новостью:  
– Кажется, я готов сделать Милке предложение официально.  
– Помолвка, что ль? – опешила Яна, облившись соком. – Остальные знают?  
– Я пока не говорил.  
– Так скажи!  
Каспер кивнул и умчался.   
– Женишок! – буркнула Яна, пытаясь стереть пятна с футболки бумажной салфеткой. Осознав всю тщетность своих попыток, она применила магию.

Вскоре все собрались на семейный праздник. Наша героиня решила устроиться с книжкой в уголке.  
– Ты чего тут?  
– Боюсь, что не впишусь, – тихо ответила Яна. – И… от меня только вред один…  
– С ума сошла? Давай быстрей к нам! – это уже Алиска подскочила.  
– Алиска права! А с твоим настроением я, как психолог, потом поработаю! – Рина обняла подругу за плечи и затащила в гущу событий.  
И всё заварилось, закружилось, веселье накрыло с головой. А вечером, как и обещала, Рина зашла к нашей героине:  
– Ну что, делись своими проблемами!  
Яна рассказала всё, что накипело на душе. А накипело много, толстым слоем, и мешало расслабиться и начать жить нормально, без лишних тяжёлых воспоминаний. Пора было, наконец, их отпустить. Волшебницы разговаривали долго. Со стороны Рины было много душевного тепла, чтобы исцелить израненную душу. И Рине это удалось. Наконец-то. Но работы было ещё много.

Утром за чашкой чая Яна предложила:  
– Сделаем нашим влюблённым шикарную свадьбу? Если вы не против…  
– Конечно, за. Организовать-то не проблема.  
– Тогда предлагаю Заповедник. Недалеко от него есть что-то навроде средневекового замка. Я планирую вечеринку в средневековом стиле с полным погружением в эпоху. Как идея? Там и дракон есть. Только не знаю, кто и откуда его притащил…  
– Ух ты!  
От идеи все пришли в дикий восторг.   
– Я попробую договориться с Иваном и на весь день арендовать Замок.  
– Так что это вариант мечты! Сами додумаем, сами устроим.  
– Но, девчонки, чтобы виновники торжества ни о чём не догадывались раньше времени! – предупредила Яна. – Я на вас надеюсь!  
– Конечно, ты что! – Алиса даже немного обиделась.  
– В общем, договорились? Пусть они заявление подадут в Ратуше, а потом начнём. Алиска, я чую, что ты не подведёшь, не беспокойся, – Яна развила бурную деятельность.  
«Ожила понемногу», – передала Алиса крёстной.  
«Мы весь вечер проговорили, но работы ещё много», – ответила Рина.  
«Понятное дело».

Жених и невеста подали заявление и стали ждать заветного дня. А волшебницы принялись подготавливать торжественное мероприятие. Влюблённая парочка каким-то шестым чувством просекла, что семейство готовит что-то грандиозное. И ведь все делают такой вид, как будто ничего не происходит, особенно организаторши. Те молчат, как партизаны. Особенно это заметно у Яны – спрятала все эмоции глубоко-глубоко, чтобы не сорваться самой.   
«Ну вот почему я не волшебница?!» – страдала Милли. Она с Каспером по очереди пытались разузнать все подробности, но все чародейки держались стойко. А Яна однажды даже брякнула:  
– Милка, от любопытства кошки дохнут!  
Это было, конечно, не совсем этично. Мила даже фыркнула и поджала хвост, но хотя бы докапываться перестала.   
– Извини, но я сама еле сдерживаюсь, – повинилась авторша и наколдовала невесте эскимо на палочке, которое Милли обожала. Конфликт, вроде бы, был исчерпан. Но попозже Милли всё же спросила у крёстной, откуда в Яне столько неэтичности.  
– Ну, выскочило дурацкое присловье, не подумала, что уж к тебе-то его не надо применять. Да и жизнь у неё трудная была, в жестоком мире, – объяснила Рина.   
– Тогда понятно, – Миллисента кивнула.   
Потом и Яна поговорила с подругой:  
– Я, наверно, обидела девчонку сильно… Я просто ничтожество…  
– Перестань, дорогая моя. Я успокою Милли, но и ты в голову не бери, – Рина обняла подругу.  
– Что ж, буду впредь следить за языком.  
– Я верю.

5.  
Торжественный день неумолимо приближался. Милли давно позабыла уже о том случае, и отношения с Яной снова наладились. Да и сама Яна старалась больше не сыпать обидными словечками.

За неделю до торжественных событий все три волшебницы отправились в Заповедник улаживать организационные вопросы, связанные со свадьбой, и выбирать подходящие костюмы.  
– Только вот как быть мне – я платьев не люблю, – бросила Яна, перебирая в руках бархатные ткани.   
– Подберём тебе хороший брючный костюм, не беспокойся, – заверила Рина.  
– А вы как, тоже погрузитесь в эпоху? Или нам с вами необязательно? – спросила Яна у подруг.  
– Давайте, кто как захочет…  
– У остальных тоже спросить надо бы… вроде…  
– Соберём мини-совет.  
– Я отзвонюсь Саре, – Рина набрала номер.  
А Яна с Алисой осматривались вокруг. Наша героиня острым зрением в последнее время не отличалась, но и она заметила вдалеке всадника в блестящих доспехах:  
– Консерва поехала дракона чмырить, – схохмила Яна.  
– Не знакомы. Вроде бы… – Алиса прищурилась, включая «истинное зрение».  
– Тебе хорошо, «истинное зрение» есть, а я даже обычным нормальным похвастаться не могу, – буркнула Яна, щурясь на солнце.  
Рина к этому времени разговор закончила, и у неё были хорошие новости.  
– Ну, что у вас тут? – спросила она.  
– Сейчас узнаем, – хитро усмехнулась Алиса.  
Закованная в доспехи фигура на лошади приближалась. Но что-то мелковат оказался «рыцарь».  
– И это собралось с драконом сражаться, – съехидничала Яна, уставившись в упор на «героя».  
Из доспехов послышалось знакомое фырканье. А на щите, в два раза превышавшем рост «рыцаря», красовался… отпечаток в виде кошачьей лапы, увеличенный во много раз!   
– Интересно, что он собрался делать? Дракона на колбасу пустить? Это ж сколько колбасы получится? – ясно было, что Яна просто шутила.  
– Надеюсь, тайна раскроется? – Рина решила подыграть подруге.  
– Гюльчатай, открой личико! – выдала авторша.  
Фигура попыталась открыть забрало, но не удалось. И прогудела привычным мявом:  
– Я застрял! Мааауууу!  
Все три волшебницы многозначительно переглянулись и весело прыснули.   
– Слезай! – распорядилась Алиса, успокоившись.  
– А как он слезет? Если люди с трудом таскали этот металлолом, то Васька там совсем расквасился, – молвила Яна.  
– Придётся помочь.  
– Ты как на лошадь-то забрался, интересно? – спросила Рина, когда все втроём освободили кота от тяжкой ноши.  
– Облегчение-то какое! – блаженно пропел Вася, освобождённый от металлолома. – Ну, Ивана попросил, – потом сел за траву и задней лапой почесал за ухом, ну как обычный домашний кот.  
– И сам вляпался, чудак-человек… то есть кот!   
– Ну, вы ведь никому не скажете? – мяргнул бедный Василий, состроив несчастную мордаху.  
– Ладно, ладно, никому не скажем, ещё и погладим!  
Котяра замурчал, блаженно зажмурившись – обожал, когда чешут за ухом.  
– Что наши сказали? – вспомнила Алиса.  
– С удовольствием примут участие в костюмированной церемонии, просили подобрать им одёжку.  
– Ну так давайте поторопимся!   
– Вам помочь? – мявкнул Вася. – У нас на складе полно одежды.  
– Мы уже там были, но посмотрим ещё, – кивнула Яна. – Главное, чтобы костюмчик сидел.  
– О, спасибо, котище!  
Авторша сорвала ещё травинку и пустилась следом ушедшей компании. Новая идея для сюжета отвлекла нашу героиню от общей кутерьмы: Яна села на скамейку и стала записывать в блокнотик всё, что придумалось, чтобы не забыть. Она даже не слышала, о чём говорили подруги. И о чём спрашивали её, Яну.  
– Что происходит? – склонилась к подруге Рина.  
– Погодите, иначе идею забуду, – и ручка снова заскользила по бумаге.  
– Понятно, – улыбнулась волшебница.   
Потом, записав сюжет, Яна вдруг предложила:  
– Девчонки, а как насчёт рыцарского турнира? Оружие из пластика и дерева, чтобы никто никого не покалечить – это ведь что-то навроде спортивных состязаний, – и посмотрела на своих спутниц.  
– Здорово! – согласились те. – Ивану сообщить надо будет.   
Директор тоже пришёл в восторг от этого предложения. Пообещал развесить объявления и начать запись участников.  
А наши волшебницы устроили все дела, взяли костюмы и отправились домой, предварительно напившись чаю.   
– Идея с турниром прекрасная, – сказала Алиса. – Интересно, захочет ли брат поучаствовать.  
– Ну, это вам его спросить надо, – отозвалась Яна. Она была в этот день немного рассеянна – новые идеи сыпались словно из ниоткуда, только успевай записывать. Да и простуда недавняя грозилась вернуться. В доказательство авторша несколько раз чихнула.  
Дома сразу попала под влияние Рины:  
– Пошли, сделаю тебе чаю! – возражения не принимались.  
Яна лишь улыбнулась и покорилась своей участи. Всё равно же будет приятно и на пользу. Перед сном они с Риной ещё раз душевно поговорили.  
– Скажи, что тут обо мне думают? – спросила вдруг Яна, попивая горячий настой.  
– Одно хорошее, и относятся с пониманием.  
– Это радует.   
Рина видела, что работы для неё предстояло достаточно: слишком много грязи вылили на её подругу в своё время.  
– Давай отвлечёмся на праздник, – сказала она. – Я помогу, Алиса тоже.  
– Постараюсь соответствовать, – ответила Яна.  
– И мы тоже. Чтоб ты не зря нас придумывала! – ласково улыбнулась волшебница.  
– Простите, если что не так с моей стороны было, – проговорила авторша.  
– Ничего, ты только учишься общаться не во враждебном окружении…  
– И ты – прекрасный учитель! – польстила Яна подруге.  
– А как я могу для тебя не стараться?   
– Спасибо! И тебе, и вам всем! – голос дрогнул от переизбытка чувств.  
Рина лишь крепко обняла подругу. Она готова была бесконечно дарить ей тепло и повышать самооценку.

На следующее утро вся троица собралась в беседке, чтобы обсудить некоторые вопросы.   
– Как у всех настроение? – Яна оглядела коллег по цеху. – С подарками всё готово?  
– Готовы и спрятаны!  
– А что Милли?  
– Дрожит от предвкушения, немножко боится, но это нормально.  
– Женишку внушение сделать надо, чтоб не обижал её потом, – буркнула авторша. – А то у меня рефлекс на подобные вещи, – и смущённо потупила взор.  
– Да не будет он…  
– Очень на это надеюсь, – молвила Яна и чихнула. – Хочется, чтобы всё было идеально.  
Рина как-то подозрительно уставилась на подругу: неужто снова заболела? Или просто привыкание к климату?  
– У нас – будет! – сказала она. – Нам иногда кажется, что мы живём как в раю. И ведь это твоя заслуга!  
– Да ладно, – Яна покраснела как перезревший помидор. Не привыкла к комплиментам: в её прошлой жизни с этим был большой напряг. – Просто думала, если мне не везло в жизни, так пусть хоть кому-то хорошо будет… И добавила: – Есть в этом мире ещё что-то, что бы могло меня удивить? Как тут моя фантазия разошлась?  
– А поехали на Остров? – хитро прищурилась Алиса. – Культурный шок я тебе гарантирую.   
– А чего там такого… шокирующего? – Яна внутренне подобралась, даже о простуде забыла.  
– Там увидишь!  
Наша героиня внимательно поглядела сперва на одну волшебницу, потом на другую. Вот что-то они задумали, хулиганки. Но ведь из самых добрых побуждений, как и всегда у них водится.   
– Ты разве не помнишь? Хотя забыла – и хорошо! Мы можем отправиться… да хотя бы прямо сейчас! 

Сказать, что там Яну ждало потрясение, значит ничего не сказать. Глядя на доисторических ящеров, наша героиня лишилась речи. Ненадолго, правда. Всё это напомнило ей фильмы ВВС про динозавров, сделанные с помощью компьютера. Хотя, одно дело фильмы, а другое – реальные диплодоки и велоцерапторы! Когда придумывала этот парк – и не представляла, как же оно…  
– Я… просто нет слов! – только и смогла сказать Яна.   
– Я же тебе обещала культурный шок, – вступила Алиса.  
– Это тебе удалось!  
– Мы такие! – подмигнула Алиса.  
– Яна, очнись уже! – Рина приобняла подругу за плечи.  
– Что ещё мне предстоит узреть? Только скажите сразу!  
– Единорогов же!  
– Ого!  
Один из них, с длинной золотой гривой, подошёл первый к нашей героине, будто сразу почувствовал. Яна осторожно погладила его:  
– Доверяет…  
– Он чувствует таких, как мы, – промолвила Рина.  
– Когда-то я назвала его Долгогривом, – молвила Алиса, налаживая шею этой необычной лошади с витым рогом посреди лба. – Мне тогда было года три. Будто в позапрошлом веке было…  
Яна аж поперхнулась от такого заявления, хотя сама же и наделила всех их бессмертием.   
– Не думала, когда писала, что всё будет ТАК реально… – изумлённо проговорила авторша.  
– Значит, у тебя настоящий талант! Хорошо быть придуманными тобой!  
– Да ладно, – Яна покраснела от смущения.   
Море впечатлений совсем не оставило ей сил. Хотелось завалиться на подушку и уснуть сладко-сладко. Но прежде следовало бы поблагодарить создателей этого «Парка юрского периода», как окрестила остров Яна.   
– Вы молодцы! – она крепко пожала руки и Тони, и Киму. – Такой титанический труд…  
– Спасибо, конечно! – смутились оба.   
Только вернувшись домой, она первым делом горячо поблагодарила всех, кто устроил ей эту незабываемую экскурсию.

6.  
Милли вознамерилась примерить своё свадебное платье, но ей нужны были знающие люди. И такие нашлись в лице наших чародеек и, в первую голову, Сары. Те устроились в гостиной.   
– Сюда явно кто-то торопится, – прищурившись, заметила Яна. – И причём в странном виде.   
Со своим неважным зрением она уже плохо различала людей, а про поход к врачу всё время забывала. Этот «кто-то» оказался просто Милли в своём средневековом наряде.   
– И как только в таком женщины ходили? – ворчала она. На самом деле боялась, что не впишется в эпоху.   
– Можно и к такому привыкнуть…  
Яна щурилась сильнее, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть: сказывалась её привычка читать в сумерках.  
– Извини, что ничего не говорю, – авторша была несколько смущена, – просто не вижу почти, всё расплывается. Но верю девчонкам на слово – тебе очень идёт.  
– Мы тебе магией исправим, не переживай, – подбодрила Рина.  
– Да? Спасибо! – Милли крутилась перед зеркалом. – А разве не плохая примета – перед свадьбой в платье появляться? – испугалась вдруг она.   
– Плохая – это когда жених увидит.   
– О, тогда я спокойна! Надеюсь, родители его не пустят, – хихикнула девчонка.  
– Должны догадаться, – у Яны появилась какая-то новая идея. – Устроим девичник? Надеюсь, никто не против повеселиться?  
– Все даже за! – Милли унеслась звать остальную женскую часть семейства в лице Нади. Та пропадала в мастерской.  
А наши волшебницы принялись за подготовку.   
– Что у вас за вечеринка? – заглянул Шурик.  
– Вы идите, погуляйте, – с улыбкой выпроводила Алиска брата. – Мальчишник с женихом устройте!  
– О, это идея! – обрадовался Сашка и, чмокнув сестру в щёку, умчался устраивать свою, мальчишескую, вечеринку. 

Этим вечером в гостиной было весело. Посиделки устроили грандиозные, надарили невесте кучу подарков, не считая тех, что будут на свадьбе. И ведь скольким было можно ещё поделиться. Пока что это были их, девчонские, особенные часы. И провели они их весело, благо компания собралась хорошая.   
– У меня кое-кто ещё остался ненарисованный, – Надя многозначительно уставилась на Яну.   
Авторша почувствовала на себе и остальные взгляды.   
– Да вы что? – опешила та от неожиданности. – К тому ж я нефотогеничная и страшная! – и скорчила ужасную физиономию.   
– Не говори ерунды! Я ж художник, а не фотограф, другая технология!  
– Ну, ладно, – авторша немного поколебалась. – Спасибо вам всем!  
Вот так, понемногу и потихоньку, и обретала уверенность в себе. Благодаря прекрасному учителю, которого сама только и могла создать – вот эта мысль очень помогала, хотя и не верилось. Причём все те дни и месяцы, прожитые в этом доме в атмосфере теплоты, любви и взаимоподдержки. Сама же Яна ещё не до конца раскрыла все свои возможности и таланты. Но всё это было впереди – у неё была вечность, в буквальном смысле. Ещё один дар новых и лучших друзей, с которыми в любую погоду будет хорошо. Яна дала себе зарок сделать жизнь этих людей лучше, интереснее и насыщенней, благо это было сделать просто с её-то неуёмной фантазией и магическими способностями. 

Наконец настал торжественный день. Сценарий праздника был написан. Пора приниматься за дело. Стоя посреди вымощенного камнем двора замка, Яна долго не могла понять, туда ли она попала. Только то, что вдалеке резвились дети во вполне современной одежде, возвращало автора в реальность. Да солнце слепило неимоверно. Спасали защитные очки. Зрение Янке подруги-волшебницы подправили, и теперь можно было жить дальше.   
Яна постоянно сверялась со сценарием, бумаги раздувало ветерком.  
– Да пиши ты в планшете, что ли, – сколько раз уже предлагала Алиса.  
– Они постоянно глючат, когда не надо, – бурчала Яна. – Я лучше по старинке, на бумаге. А где виновники торжества?  
– Опаздывают, да оно и понятно. Наверно боятся, что как-то не так собрались и что-то забыли.  
– Чиновник уже ждёт! – нервничала авторша.  
– Не переживай, вон они, – улыбнулась Рина, показывая в сторону главных ворот.   
– Неужели у меня такой дурной вкус? – Яна поморщилась, как от зубной боли. – Я заказывала свадебную карету, а не это убожество!  
– Сейчас всё исправим! – и лёгким движением руки Рина исправила ситуацию. Теперь карета приобрела праздничный вид.   
– Риш, а она после полуночи снова в тыкву не обратится? – Яну хватил литературный удар: она так и сыпала фразами, почерпнутыми из разных историй.  
– Не беспокойся, всё надёжно! – подыграла сестра по ремеслу.  
Теперь всё было красивее некуда. Среди всего семейства Яна выглядела «белой вороной»: она так и не выбрала себе наряд по душе. И ещё она жутко комплексовала по поводу своего невысокого роста, несмотря на все уверения близких. А каблуки надеть тоже не выход – неудобно же. К тому же после них так болят ноги…  
– Не комплексуй, дорогая моя, – успокоила Рина. – Вы с Сарой одного роста. Да и потом, я тебя и такой люблю!  
– Я тебя тоже!

Церемония прошла на высоком уровне.   
– По-моему, Милли очень идёт головной убор – он хорошо маскирует её уши, – тихонько проговорила Яна.  
– Ну, она же в кино снималась.  
– А кто тогда знал, что это не грим?  
– Ты права вообще-то…  
Надежда, обвешанная фотокамерами, нащёлкала массу кадров.   
– Что у нас по расписанию? – подключилась Алиса.  
– Турнир. Потом устроим в замке бал, – пошелестела Яна страницами сценария.  
– Вот же классно! – обрадовались все.  
– Спроси, будет наш женишок в турнире участвовать? – спросила Яна. – Прости, что так распоряжаюсь…  
– В таком наряде, думаю, точно будет.  
Да и сам Каспер был в полном восторге от предложения.  
– Ну, пошли, что ли, посмотрим? – Рина взяла подругу за руку.

На ристалище уже собралась куча народу – всё больше сторонние зрители и зеваки. Ну, это нормально: Замковый комплекс – место-то общественное. Повсюду на ветру трепыхались разноцветные флаги, да и прочая «рыцарская» атрибутика взывала дикий восторг детей, да и взрослых, в чьей душе всё ещё сидело детство.  
Всадники в сверкающих доспехах продефилировали на лошадях по полю. Да и лошади у всех были ухоженные, бока лоснились и блестели на солнце, сверкала дорогая сбруя и лошадиная амуниция.   
Многие парни сочли за честь сразиться с главным виновником торжества. Потом все они дружненько добавились к нему в друзья на его странице в соцсети.   
Все моменты турнира Надежда аккуратно запечатлела для семейного архива.   
– Девчонки, вы просто чудо! – после турнира Каспер подлетел к нашим волшебницам и по очереди обнял.  
– Ну, это ты не только нас благодари, – улыбнулась Рина. – А, прежде всего, автора. И сценариста по совместительству.   
– Да ладно, – зарделась та.  
– Спасибо! И прости ещё раз! – совершенно серьёзно промолвил Каспер.  
– Всё нормально! Рада, что сценарий сработал.  
– Я в тебе никогда не сомневалась! – обняла подругу Рина.  
– Рада, что оправдала доверие, – Яна ответила тем же. – А теперь – бал! Думаю, дракон обеспечит огненное шоу вкупе с фейерверком. И что при этом ничего не загорится. Раньше я его тут не видела. Он дрессированный?  
– Почему дрессированный? Эти существа дрессировке не поддаются – они же не собачки! – рассмеялась волшебница. – Просто порядочный.  
Фенрир, услыхав о себе, изобразил улыбочку и помахал когтистой лапой.   
– О, буду знать, любить и жаловать, – Яна кивнула. – По-моему, у него кошачьи повадки, вы не заметили? Мне кажется, это он с Василием скорешился, – прыснула авторша.  
– Надо же! Дракон Мурлыка!  
– Эй! Я ношу имя Ужасного Волка! – прорычал Фенрир. – А сколько волка ни корми, он не будет мимими!   
– В любом случае, приятель, мы сработаемся. Только обещай туристов сильно не пугать!  
– Понял! – дальний родственник динозавров взмахнул кожистыми крыльями и взмыл в воздух.

7.  
В главной зале замка всё было готово к балу. Сверкала позолота в убранстве, вощеный паркет отражал свет свечей. Зеркала зрительно увеличивали пространство. Где-то наверху разместился небольшой оркестр. Танцевали много. Пары красиво кружились по паркету, изумительная по красоте музыка завораживала всех и создавала особенную атмосферу. Официанты сновали среди публики, предлагая напитки. Авторша горячительных напитков опасалась: в своё время она слишком основательно «угостилась».   
– Послушай, Яна, может, тебе своё дело открыть? – подскочила Алиса.  
– Какое ещё дело? – не поняла авторша.  
– Фирму по устройству праздников!  
– Не, уволь! Я лучше писателем останусь, – испугалась Яна. – Да и потом, я же уже работаю в Заповеднике.   
– Ну, смотри, тогда можешь просто помогать на добровольных началах.  
– Отлично! Если не буду сильно занята на основной работе.   
Сама Яна не танцевала – не умела, но была готова научиться. И страдала, что приходилось отказать стольким претендентам.   
– Ну, как вам мероприятие? – спросила Яна подругу, когда бал почти закончился.  
– Просто отлично! Янка, где ты раньше была?!   
– Везде, Рина, до нашей встречи в Такдлями! – авторша смущённо улыбнулась. – Ну, да у нас с тобой вся вечность впереди, наверстаем упущенные годы!  
– Обязательно!   
– Рада была помочь. Честно!   
Вид у Яны был уставший и измученный, но она старалась не подавать виду. Тем более что на улице Фенрир уже устроил фейерверк и огненное представление: слышались восхищённые возгласы детей. Да и многие взрослые были в восхищении.   
Авторша еле стояла на ногах, но ещё старалась держаться. Но друзья уже заметили.   
– Иди отдохни, а я сделаю питьё.  
– Да всё нормально. Дотерплю. Мне ещё убирать всё тут, – слабо улыбнулась Яна.  
– Не говори ерунды! – Рина не хотела слышать возражений. – Ты и так нам уже помогла! А убрать мы и магией можем, не проблема.  
– Ладно, я в твоей власти, – Яна махнула рукой.   
Добрая волшебница увезла подругу домой и напоила чаем с травами.   
– Спасибо! – проникновенно сказала та, оказавшись под одеялом.   
Глаза мгновенно закрылись, и сон закружился калейдоскопом пережитых впечатлений, унося в свою сказочную страну.   
Рина посидела ещё немного рядом, согревая своим присутствием. Душевного тепла её хватало на всех. Как же это было славно… Дом, где действительно ждут и беспокоятся, если возвращаешься поздно. 

Наутро Янка куда-то ускакала, прикрывшись срочными делами, вернулась только к вечеру и сразу закрылась в библиотеке, прочно заняв компьютер. Но никто из-за этого не страдал особо – у каждого в комнате был ноутбук.   
– Опять что-то задумала, не сидится ей спокойно, – добродушно проворчала Сара.  
– Она хоть так чувствует себя кому-то нужной, – молвила Рина немного грустно. – В старом мире до неё, считай, никому не было дела. Пусть хоть здесь поживёт спокойно. Я её понимаю и всегда поддержу!   
– Да и мы тоже поддержим.  
– Я вас всех люблю одинаково! – заверила волшебница.   
– Я знаю! – вздохнула Сара и склонила голову на плечо подруги. Та обняла её. 

Встретились все только следующим утром. Молодожёны были всё ещё заспанные: оказывается, полночи просидели в саду, слушая соловьёв. Наша героиня всю дорогу думала, не накосячила ли она тогда. Хотя с чего вообще такие подозрения. Но спросить всё-таки стоит: со стороны сразу видны все недоработки.   
– Я позавчера не сильно накосячила?  
– Да ну что ты, не выдумывай!  
– Ну и слава Богу. Как молодёжь, какие планы?  
– Лучше у них самих спросить, наверное.  
– Я бы в кругосветку сходил, – мечтательно протянул Каспер.  
– И им бы одним побыть.  
– И это не проблема. Вам спасибо за поддержку, – молвила Яна.  
– Мы все друг без друга никуда. Это как заколдованный круг, только магия добрая.   
– Я рада. И что стала частью семьи. Или я не права и мне не стоит претендовать?  
– То, что ты часть семьи – это правда. Хотя понятно, с чего такие настроения, – ласково улыбнулась Рина. – Не выспалась?  
– Не-а! – Яна покрутила головой и зевнула. Она была бы не прочь сейчас уснуть вот прямо здесь.  
– Ну, иди, выспись!  
И Янка потопала, запинаясь и засыпая на ходу. А в гостиной на журнальном столике лежала кипа отпечатанного текста и карта. Текст являл собой сценарий довольно милого квеста, заставлявшего поломать голову, а на карте обозначено место, где наша героиня закопала последний свадебный подарок в качестве «пиратского сокровища».   
Ей просто захотелось ещё сделать что-то запоминающееся.   
Алиса с Риной прочитали текст и остались довольны.  
– Смотри, она и костюмчики где-то достала! – воскликнула Алиса радостно, рассматривая лежавшие на диване пиратские «лохмотья».  
– Я никогда в ней не сомневалась! – совершенно серьёзно заявила крёстная. – Теперь пусть отсыпается, а мы устроим для ребят это путешествие сами!  
– Согласна! Это свадебное путешествие запомнится им на всю жизнь! А я ещё сомневалась в Янке первые дни…  
– Может, это в чём-то и естественно…  
– Что тут у вас? – спросила подошедшая так кстати Миллисента.  
– У нас для вас кое-что есть. Вы с Каспером не прочь поискать сокровища? – хитро прищурилась Рина.  
– Настоящие? – у Милли аж глаза загорелись от предвкушения очередного сюрприза.  
– Самые что ни на есть! – кивнула волшебница и протянула девчонке карту.  
– Ой, как здорово! – Милли просмотрела карту и передала её подошедшему мужу, а сама по очереди обняла волшебниц.  
У Каспера тоже загорелись глаза от предстоящего приключения:  
– Когда можно отправляться? – ему не терпелось начать.  
– Да когда хотите! Можно прямо сейчас. Вон и одёжку вам Янка справила!  
– Ух ты! – новобрачные унеслись переодеваться.   
Вскоре посреди гостиной стояли два живописных «пирата».   
– Мы готовы! – Каспер спрятал карту за пазуху.  
– Ну, счастливого плаванья! – каждый по очереди обнял молодожёнов.  
– И не забудьте ещё сюрприз привезти из вашего путешествия! – многозначительно посмотрела на них Сара.  
Молодые намёк поняли и покраснели, как помидоры, от смущения. Но это и понятно: его родителям хотелось уже внуков, коли Шурик пока не торопится с сим мероприятием.   
Все ещё попрощались. Жаль только, что не было главного человека во всей этой истории: она мирно спала. Но её часть была уже готова. Итак, приключение начиналось. И все надеялись, что и закончится оно благополучно.

8.  
Однажды Шурик пришёл в гости с женой. Она была белокурая, очень серьёзная и чуть-чуть как будто погружённая в себя.  
Стоило Яне её увидеть, как автор даже вздрогнула:  
– Даша?..  
Рина, конечно, уже говорила ей, Яне, что мир, который придумала Соня с кем-то из друзей и по которому потом Яна с Соней написали кучу дополнительных историй, – так вот, что этот мир тоже абсолютно реален. Но всё равно это было потрясение.  
Тем временем Дарья улыбнулась:  
– Да, я вас тоже знаю, Яна, Шурик много рассказывал.  
– Можно на «ты», – автор смущённо улыбнулась. И всё-таки спросила: – А ты правда раньше жила в другом мире?  
– Да, и сейчас часто хожу в гости к родителям и сестре.  
– И сестра – волшебница? А родители работают в очень интересном научном институте?  
– Да, всё так и есть. Ну вам же виднее, вы же автор!  
– Тебе. Так ведь всё дело в том, что там было два автора. Я и подруга. И тот, ваш с семьёй, мир придумала именно она. Вы никогда не встречали своего автора?  
– Нет.  
«Наверно, – грустно подумала Яна, – ей и в непридуманном мире неплохо… Ну или долг держит».  
Ну да ладно. Слово за слово, Яну пригласили сходить в гости через портал.  
И там, по ту сторону, оказалось всё точно так же, как придумала Соня. Немножко нереально, немножко бредово – все эти жидкие пришельцы, девушки из далёкого прошлого, демонические дети… На таком фоне семья профессора Альберта Александровича Компота была ещё самой нормальной. Даже с учётом старшей дочери-волшебницы.  
Яну приняли тепло, показали все чудеса. Но о Соне и здесь никто не слышал. От этого было немного печально – не хотела ведь Янка вспоминать тот мир.  
Впрочем, они с Соней никогда и не виделись, так сказать, вживую. Лишь фотографии и письма. Даже в том странном городке не повидались хоть на минуточку… Только Рина передавала, что Соня помнит и беспокоилась, а теперь уверена, что у Янки всё хорошо.  
И вдруг, когда Яна со старыми и новыми знакомыми подходила уже к здешнему Заповеднику сказок – или его отражению? – на зеркальной стене возникло знакомое по фотографиям лицо.  
– Ой, это как это я сюда, звал, что ли, кто-то… Ой, привет, Янка, только что опять о тебе думала! Так вот ты где, значит! Я откуда-то знала, что с тобой всё хорошо, но что это «хорошо» в другом мире… Так ты теперь живёшь здесь? Совсем-совсем?  
– Ну да, – Яна немного смутилась, – вроде того. Только не здесь, а в том мире, который придумала. Здесь – в гостях.  
– Всё равно классно! А для тебя так должно быть вообще идеально! Я рада!  
– Да я сама как-то… прифигела маленько, в хорошем смысле, – слабо улыбнулась авторша. – Сразу такие перемены… после того мира…  
– А ты, что ли, не специально туда попала? А шла, шла и пришла?  
– Я, Сонь, просто хотела переехать в другой город, а попала куда-то… в странное место… типа параллельного мира. А потом всё закружилось-завертелось – и я тут.  
– Просто не верится! И это всё по правде, и это то, что ты заслужила! А я вот смогла только высунуться, сама удивилась. Так-то у меня одни сны…  
– Сны? И про что? – Янке стало интересно – вдруг это те самые сны, про средневековый городок?  
– Обычно они классные, но потом толком не могу вспомнить, только кусочки… А тут как будто я дорвалась, у меня был храм без занудства и для всех, и куча адептов-друзей… Я как будто ещё одну жизнь прожила! Пожалела бы, как проснулась, но тогда всё поглотила чёткая ясная мысль: Яна в порядке и нашла новый дом!  
Соавтор только улыбнулась и кивнула. И переглянулась с Риной.  
– Это было послание от вас? – «перевела» этот взгляд Соня. – Здравствуйте, Рина, простите, не сразу вас заметила…  
– Считайте, что так, – тоже улыбнулась волшебница. – Здравствуйте, Соня.  
– Спасибо, это было очень вовремя. И даже мужа успокоило.  
«Говорить ли ей про подлянку Регины, которая закинула всех в тот городок?»  
«Я бы сказала. Даже не то что глаза раскрыть на человека, которого она своим другом считала, но чтоб она хотя бы знала, почему эта Регина-то со связи пропала».  
– Вообще очень странно, – добавила Соня, – чтоб у Юрки да такая уверенность без реальных доказательств? Вы что, у него в голове тоже побывали?  
– Да. И… мы были в том городке, вы там тоже были, куда вас Регина всех согнала и остановила время, – промямлила Янка. – Вы думали, что всегда там жили…  
– Да ты что, вот почему сон был такой яркий и почему у Юрки всё в голове уложилось… И… погоди, Регина что, правда ведьма? И зачем это ей?  
– Ну, как я поняла, Сила у неё заёмная была. И какой-то маг уволок её к себе потом… – объяснила Янка.   
– Не какой-то, а Вестор, – пояснила Рина. – Тот самый, которого стоящие здесь люди в окружающем нас мире однажды распылили. Да вот, похоже, не до конца. Душа-то злобная осталась…  
Тут наконец Соня обратила внимание на прочих персонажей – своих и общих. Они всё это время удивлялись, но не сильно. Ведь понятно, что авторов на свете больше одного! Но после новости про Вестора все зашумели, загалдели, стали прикидывать, как можно помочь.  
А тем временем Соня продолжила размышлять вслух о Регине:  
– То-то она пропала абсолютно отовсюду вскоре после тебя! Мы думали – ей понадобилась вторая операция, и что-то пошло не так. Но, видимо, настолько не так, что на смертном одре она призвала силы, к которым всегда хотела принадлежать. А дальше сделала бы всё, чтобы как-то продлить свою жизнь…  
– Да, – снова пояснила Рина, – тот городок она создала, чтобы тянуть из вас всех, спящих, энергию, я отследила. Энергию для себя и Вестора…  
– Жалко, – вздохнула Соня, – хороший вышел город, я бы там так и осталась, тем более мы там были с семьями, с детьми и общались куда ближе и дружнее, чем в реале… Вот так всегда – как что-то хорошее, так сон или Матрица чья-то!  
– Вот так вот, – промямлила Янка и потёрла саднящую шею.   
– Зато у тебя всё наилучшим образом сбылось! А мне, видимо, большего не светит, чем вот как сейчас.  
– Ну, если бы меня тот… придушил, не сбылось бы… Рине спасибо – дала ему по башке! – Янка приобняла подругу.  
– Не придушил бы! Даже в мультиках про таких, как он, никого никогда не придушивают! Вы же прекрасные добрые феи. Это только я никто!  
– Ты – соавтор! Без тебя не было бы этого мира, где я сейчас, не было бы тех людей, которых ты придумала и мы вместе! – проговорила соавторша.  
– Ну, это да. А то, что я там теперь с тоски дохну – исключительно моя проблема. Как и то, что с образами мне куда проще общаться, чем с живыми людьми. Хотя именно поэтому, из-за того, что глубоко не вникала, я ни разу на форуме ни с кем не поссорилась, а только исподволь всех мирила.  
– Ну, если хочешь, мы продолжим работать. Я попробую навести связь, – предложила Янка.  
– Это будет, конечно, классно. Опять же Юре о факте письма сказать – мол, пришло из-за границы, и правда жива-здорова… Но ты не понимаешь. Я же начала жить нормально! Родила второго, почти слезла с иглы интернет-зависимости и пустого трёпа… и тут мне показали другую жизнь! И всё оказалось пшиком!  
– Ну ты ж в том не виновата – всё же против твоей воли произошло, – прощупывала Сонино настроение соавторша. – Ты займи себя снова, напиши оридж, придумай сюжет. Из любой ситуации всегда есть выход!   
– Да я, етить-колотить, – Соня чуть не рыдала, – только и делаю, что пишу ориджи, и всё о нашей грёбаной жизни! О том, как хороших людей ссорят символы, и о том, что все идеалы – это морок! Вот хочешь написать, что всё хорошо и сладко, а логика не даёт! Вот ты настрадалась, да, ты всё это заслужила, но тебе всё ещё не верится, ты же никогда даже не думала, что такое может сбыться… А я из тех, кто ищет в почтовом ящике письмо из Хогвартса или ждёт, когда на улице подойдёт и заговорит кошка! И никогда ничего! Ни-че-го!  
Янка поняла её настроение, но не нашлась, что сказать. Вот она, судьба-злодейка… Соне и в самом деле попасть бы в какой-нибудь мир, наподобие Янкиного, и чтобы у неё всё было так же, как у неё, Янки… Но вот как помочь? Разве что они бы могли видеться в Янкином мире, но это не то… Соне хочется чудес, ёж твою мышь! Но жизнь так жёстко обламывает подругу раз за разом…  
– Я же даже прийти к вам не могу! – продолжала Соня. – И одним росчерком выпилить Вестора навсегда – тоже вряд ли. Потому что придуманные миры уже живут по своим законам. И в них уходят только те, кому уже нечего терять в нашем, или кому на всё наплевать, как Регине на дочку.  
– А я тебе открою портал, время у вас остановится, так что ты ничего не потеряешь, – решительно заявила Янка. – И для тебя это будет явью, реальностью! Как раз тренируюсь с помощью Рины.  
– Это было бы классно, спасибо! Может, чем и помогу, хоть советом.  
Тем временем Рина с сотрудниками Института договорились до того, что вряд ли в этот раз Вестора удастся остановить даже объединёнными усилиями мя и всех его друзей, пусть компания и пополнилась теми, кого в тот раз не было и в проекте – осветлённым демоном Фёдором, юной магичкой Марьей, жидким ми… Максимум чем эта компания готова была помочь – это снова саккумулировать свои скрытые силы и окружить Янкин мир барьером от этого гада.  
– Сделаю, что в моих силах! – заверила соавторша.  
– Спасибо, тогда я буду ждать письма! И приглашения, верю, что это тоже получится! А сейчас мне пора, чувствую, что больше не получится тут находиться, своей-то силы тоже нет…  
– Постараюсь побыстрее научиться, у меня прекрасные наставники, – улыбнулась смущённо Янка.  
Соня распрощалась и отключилась. Вскоре Рина с Янкой тоже отправились к себе.

9.  
В один из дней Янка с Риной сидели в гостиной перед камином.  
– А ведь сколько мы уже не вспоминали про Вестора, – вздохнула рыжая волшебница. – Нам так хорошо было, маленькие семейные проблемы не в счёт. Колдун, конечно, и сам не напоминал о себе, но не потеряли ли мы бдительность? Ладно, теперь друзья ещё усилят барьер.  
– Мы тоже можем здесь попробовать. Сил у меня, правда, пока маловато, но что поделаешь… И хорошо, что не вспоминали – не буди спящего медведя зимой, как говорится…  
– Мы ведь уже попробовали, и пока, видимо, работает. Смотри, кстати, какую закономерность заметила! Смерть в тексте для Молли не стала окончательной, а вот недавняя – вполне. Наверно, с Вестором будет так же. Можно надеяться, я думаю.  
– Именно, Риш. Какая ей будет выгода снова к нам соваться? Да и ему тоже? Ему ж моя Сила нужна, я думаю, не я сама…  
– Я к тому, что если он даже и сунется за твоей Силой, то мы его прибьём, и на сей раз уже окончательно.  
– Обязательно прибьём. И Силы у меня прибавляется с каждым годом…  
– И умений прибавится, я гарантирую это! По поводу Регины предлагаю вообще не переживать. Даже если колдун снова напитает её Силой и каким-то образом зашлёт сюда – с ней мы быстро разберёмся. Это вон Соня из-за неё переживает, я увидела, хотя тебе она говорила о другой своей проблеме.  
– Соне чудес хочется, а они от неё ускользают, – вздохнула Янка. – И она от этого страдает. Может, устроить ей экскурсию сюда? И я что-то подозреваю, мне соавтора «прощупать» хочется, вдруг у неё магический потенциал?  
– Экскурсия – это хорошо. Кроме прочего, мы же ей сказали, что человек, который, как ни крути, входил в круг её друзей, поступил мерзко. Она бы легче перенесла весть, что Регина умерла. Потому что мёртвым вообще всё легко прощается. А Соня же находит в людях хорошее там, где его и близко нет. И у неё получаются как бы отдельные от людей образы… Может, ты и права, что какая-то Сила в ней есть. Может, Регина пользовалась как раз Сониными «образами», чтобы создать тот городок.  
– Может, и зря ей про Регину рассказали… Но, с другой стороны, пусть знает, что это за человек… Хотя от такого рода потрясений не только магия открыться может, но и третий глаз! – прыснула волшебница. – Я, однако ж, попробую.  
– Ну да, вот Милли с Каспером вернутся из свадебного путешествия – и тогда можем пригласить Соню к нам, чтоб Милли поглядела на своего соавтора. А Соня – на все наши чудеса.  
– А я Сил поднакоплю! – улыбнулась Янка. – И, знаешь, мне лучше отдельное жильё подыскать, наверно…  
– Да что ты, разве ты нас стесняешь? Может, это мы тебя, нас же так много…  
– Да просто… сидеть на шее у вас уже как-то… неприлично… И без меня там народу у вас будет много…  
– На шее – это если бы ты не зарабатывала и жила за наш счёт! Другое дело, что да, скоро у Каспера с Милли пойдут детишки, будут бегать и шуметь, книги в таких условиях писать сложно…  
– Я тут недалеко от конторы Заповедника домик присмотрела, там вроде смотритель жил какой-то… И почти на работе. Мы будем видеться, конечно.  
– Ну ладно, будет у тебя бессрочная творческая командировка. Но всегда можешь оставаться у нас сколько захочешь!  
– Спасибо! И вы ко мне заходите, конечно!   
– Обязательно!

10.  
С тех пор, как Янка переселилась в просторный домик смотрителя, прошла пара месяцев. За это время авторша научилась идеально работать со своими способностями, которые росли, как грибы после дождя. И за это, конечно, спасибо друзьям – Рине и Тони, двум идеальным людям, которые в реальности оказались ничуть не хуже.  
Придя в гости в Светлый, перед тем, как навести портал, Янка сперва отправила Соне записку по электронке. Коротенькую, не как обычные письма, но предельно ясную: получилось, готовься! Рина помогала: она там была, и след того мира хоть чуток, но остался на ней.   
В прямоугольном проёме была словно водная гладь – этакая серебристая и блестящая.  
Соня вышагнула из этой глади совсем легко.  
– Привет!  
– Рада видеть! С ребятами ты знакома заочно, но теперь в реале знакомьтесь, – улыбнулась авторша.  
Все быстро перезнакомились. Многих Соня уже видела, кое с кем даже говорила. Но когда ты голограмма на стене – это немножко другое, чем вот так, по-настоящему…  
– Ты одна? – спросила вдруг Янка. Хотя, может, Соня масяв и на дачу отправила.  
– На первый раз одна. Да и мелковаты детишки по гостям ходить…  
– Ну, тогда прогуляемся и всё тебе покажем! – начала было Янка, но тут же смутилась: не она ж хозяйка тут.  
Но Рина сразу поддержала инициативу.  
От некоторых чудес Соня конкретно прифигела. Хотя и всё как в книжках… Но одно дело фильмы ВВС, а другое – своими глазами смотреть на ожившее прошлое. Фильмы эти Соня, к слову, обожала. Потому впечатления были ещё вдвое сильнее.  
Вернулись домой как раз вовремя: с прогулки пришли и Милли с Каспером. Ей Янка и представила Соню, так сказать, вживую.  
– Ой! – дружно сказали обе.  
– Вот и ой! – улыбнулась Янка и переглянулась с подругой.  
– Вы такая милая, – не удержалась Соня.  
– А зачем меня «выкать», я смур-щаюсь…  
– Пусть пообщаются, – шепнула Янка Рине. – Они тоже прифигели, как мы при первой встрече.  
– Ну, подруга, я-то не очень фигела, я первый раз тебя, уж прости, что напомнила, почувствовала как того, кого спасать надо… Потом, может, да, осознала и глазами захлопала я-то…  
– Я про то же, Риш. Мы ж в таверне встретились лично.  
– Ну да. А сейчас давай на фон взглянем… на Сонин.  
– Тьфу, я совсем забыла! – прыснула магичка и «прощупала» соавтора. Искра в ней была, и разгоралась постепенно. – Пусть что-нибудь намагичить попробует…  
– Только я не думаю, что ей, по крайней мере, сразу, удастся огонь или лёд. Её конёк – эмпатия, в том числе внушение, и призыв всяких сущностей.  
– Я понимаю, но цветок банальный намагичить ей труда не составит, наверно?  
– Возможно… Творение в любой форме творение.  
– Вы про что? – Соня уже наговорилась со своим созданием и ненароком услышала Янкину беседу с подругой.  
– Не про что, а про кого. Про тебя, Сонь. В тебе искру магическую усмотрели мы…  
– Да ладно! Ты чего Йоду косплеишь, прикалываешься, Ян?  
– Ага! – подмигнула Янка. – Ты права совершенно, падаван! – а в глазах весёлые искры. – Расслабься, Сонь! Приколоться я решила. У тебя и вправду искра магическая, с определённым уклоном. Ты, как Оби-Ван, внушением можешь действовать…   
– И сущностей призывать, – добавила Рина.  
– На мне что, в истинном зрении написано? И что за сущности-то? Духи стихий, что ли? Круче были бы легендарные герои всех эпох…  
– Ну, мы ведь как-то усмотрели с Риной. И, да, именно герои. Но тренировки никто не отменял. Я вон даже пару месяцев тренировалась порталы настраивать под руководством ребят, – Янка подмигнула Рине.  
– Это конечно, в любом деле учиться надо… Но ничего ж себе! И в моём мире тоже будет действовать?  
– Да. У вас же модно про магию говорить и прочую экзотику навроде рептилоидов? Так что вполне прокатит!  
– Мужу говорить нельзя. Ему религия не позволяет признать, что бывает магия вне детских сказок и при этом не от Сатаны.  
– А ты ему не говори! Тем более что загнал он себя в такие рамки…  
– Да и вообще, если я хочу поскорее свалить власть буржуев, надо действовать абсолютно скрытно.  
– Вот именно! Так что лучше не делиться с окружающими своими планами, подруга. А не то для буржуев это не будет неожиданностью и они сбегут…  
– Да так-то пусть катятся! Всех сволочей выпнуть за границу, всех мявочек оттуда забрать к нам и зажить!  
– Много работы предстоит, Сонь! И первым делом расправиться с теми, кто развалил Союз!  
– Да, и ещё не успел подохнуть! Только сначала тренировки, а сколько это займёт?  
– Как только поймёшь и почувствуешь, что получается всё идеально, – тут уже вступила Рина.  
– Подключись к биополю искомому и вставь им всем по полной! – дополнила Янка.  
– Ну что, тогда поесть как следует и приступать!

…И прошло времени столько, сколько должно было, и до Янкиного мира вести не доходили, но в мире так называемом реальном за ближайший месяц несколько ненавистников России публично покаялись, а у парочки особо рьяных во сне буквально взорвались головы.  
Кто-то дорвался до реальных дел.


	3. На чужую корону... или вереница нежданных открытий

1.  
В очередной раз придя на аудиенцию, Эрик снова отправился восвояси, да не солоно хлебавши. Его намерения были всему королевству известны: женитьбой на принцессе молодой человек хотел поправить своё финансовое положение. Ведь королевская семья была сказочно богата.  
Король Арне жёстко поговорил с претендентом и приказал вообще не появляться при дворе и оставить принцессу в покое. И страже приказал не пускать неудачника ко двору.  
– Ну что ж, ваше высочество, мы встретимся с вами на узенькой дорожке… – пробубнил парень, вышедши из дворца, и, натянув широкополую шляпу на нос, отправился домой.  
– Что это сейчас было? – подошла Эльза, невольно подслушавшая этот эмоциональный разговор за дверями.  
– Ничего особенного, – успокоил дочку король. – Этот наглец хотел с нашей помощью поправить своё финансовое положение. Негодяй!  
– Плохо, батюшка, что по закону его не накажешь. Не за что…  
– Я бы его ещё проверил, хотя все вокруг уже говорят о том, что парень проигрался по-крупному… И, да, я хотел сказать, что скоро ты станешь королевой! Новость, конечно, неожиданная, но я знаю, что ты справишься! – и поцеловал принцессу в лоб.  
– Ох… Но вы же с матушкой будете мне хотя бы советовать? Хотя бы на первых порах?  
– Ты же волшебница! – улыбнулся его величество. – И ты с лёгкостью сможешь узнать, чего ждать от подданных! А мы с матушкой будем недалеко – при ближайшем монастыре. И сразу приедем, когда что-то пойдёт не так! И… береги реликвию! – серьёзно наказал отец, прощаясь.  
– Хорошо, батюшка!  
Эльза даже не спросила, про какую такую реликвию упоминал отец. Но явно она была чем-то таким, что стоило беречь.  
И раз уж она, без пяти минут королева Эстланда, наделена волшебным даром – то должна эту самую реликвию почувствовать. Хотя бы в решающие моменты.

Приближался день коронации. Сама принцесса была уже вполне совершеннолетней, чтобы взойти на трон. И её готовили к этому с детства.  
После торжественного мероприятия королевская чета отбыла к месту своего отдыха. Они готовы были, в случае чего, вернуться и подстраховать дочку. Так что Эльза не очень волновалась.

В соседнем городке, где проживал богатый (уже больше по слухам, чем на самом деле) торговец с сыном, тем самым неудачником Эриком, появилась странная темноволосая девица. Вскоре пошёл слух, что она ведьма, ну или называла себя таковой. Стоило бы к ней присмотреться. Если и вправду она та, за кого себя выдавала, то она могла бы помочь.  
– Какие ещё у тебя ко мне дела? – хмыкнула колдунья, разглядывая папашу Сандакера.  
– Всего не скажу, – ответил толстяк, – но хочется породниться с королевским домом Ранхеймов. Те богаты, очень богаты…  
– Понятно. А я тут при чём? – Хельга собиралась уходить. – Твой же сынок твои деньги просаживает, а не я!  
– Помоги!  
– Да чем? И что мне за это будет, однако?  
– Эрик должен стать королём! А я не поскуплюсь! – хотя у самого почти совсем не было денег.  
– Посмотрим! – у Хельги были свои планы на королевский трон. Насчёт денег она промолчала.  
А толстый торгаш пока что тоже не сказал, что конкретно она должна делать. Это развязывало ей руки.  
– Ладно! – отрезала ведьма. И, взяв залог, уехала в столицу.  
А папаша Сандакер увещевал своего непутёвого сыночка, что скоро жизнь его изменится. Сыночек же только ухмылялся и предвкушал.  
И не подозревали оба, что ведьма по имени Хельга их просто одурачит. Хотя бы потому, что знает нечто, о чём Сандакеры не имеют даже понятия.

Эльза тем временем освежала в памяти историю семьи. Сейчас так пусто было без родителей… что казалось, будто не хватает кого-то ещё.  
А вдруг кто-то был, вдруг она не одна росла? И ведь должно быть записано хоть в церковных книгах! Эльза направилась искать записи. И вскоре её усилия увенчались успехом. Эта строчка с именем Ингеборг и с датой на три года раньше рождения самой Эльзы…  
А записи о смерти этой Инге не нашлось.  
Значит, жива… Только вот где она теперь, под каким именем? И как жила, или живёт?  
И почему она, Эльза, слышит о сестре впервые? Это было более чем странно. Неспроста ведь всё. Теперь хотелось узнать больше. Эльза захлопнула книгу и вернулась во дворец. И в это время ей сообщили о прибытии какой-то девицы.

Как и ожидалось, молоденькая королева была сама сдержанность. Посетительница набралась наглости и выложила первую порцию информации.  
– Чем докажете? – спросила Эльза сухо.  
Эта девица на первый взгляд не имела в своём облике ни одной общей черты с королевской семьёй. Зато у незваной гостьи была магия. Нехорошая, тревожащая, туманящая истинные намерения.  
– Я не знаю вас, сударыня, – честно сказала королева. – Найдёте доказательства – добро пожаловать.  
Лучше, конечно, спросить у старого тролля, живущего в лесу…  
Дух это был очень древний, впитавший все знания мира и природы, и против его решения никто не мог бы возразить. И артефакт, который родители оставили Эльзе, зачаровал именно он.  
– Сам факт моего существования, ваше величество милая сестрица, подтверждает церковная книга главного собора. Её не обманешь и не подделаешь, она освящена.  
– Только чувствую я в вас лишь пустоту! – Эльза устремила на пришедшую пристальный взгляд. – Пойдёмте туда, где ваши слова могут подтвердить!  
– Ну что ж, я готова.  
«Ничего же себе она самонадеянна», – подумалось Эльзе. Но ведь не может же она и правда быть пропавшей принцессой Ингеборг! Её, Эльзы, старшей сестрой… Во-первых, в их семье все блондины, стало быть, и Инге тоже должна бы. А эта девица черна как ночь. А во-вторых, магия… Хельга вся какая-то… злая, что ли… Уж точно мутная. Ну ничего, лесной дух рассудит…  
…И стоило им тронуться в путь, как…  
Хельга вдруг не увидела перед собой королеву: та будто стала невидима. Вот так сразу, без объяснений пропала из поля зрения.  
– Эй, что за штучки, дорогая сестрица? Выходи!  
Но ответом ей была лишь тишина и пустота.

2.  
Янка компьютер не использовала, писала на бумаге – так было надёжнее. Час назад посылала Василия за лимонадом, но тот всё ещё шёл. Блин, его только за смертью посылай. Авторша, правда, воспользовалась своими «снежными» способностями, недавно приобретёнными, чтобы охладить помещение, раз кондиционер не справлялся с жарой, но пить всё-таки хотелось. Василий вскоре приполз с огромной бутылкой, высунув язык на бок.  
– Ты через Лукоморье шёл? Или другой какой мир нашёл? – проворчала директриса и поставила бутыль на стол. – Присоединяйся! – и налила стаканчик.  
– Коты лимонад не пьют, я бы от молочка не отказался, от холодненького, – промурчал Васька.  
– В холодильнике возьми. Там как раз холодненькое и свежее. Вся бутылка твоя. А я прогуляюсь: надо проверить территорию, – авторша выпила лимонад, взяла свой «амулет от дождя», как она называла зонтик-тросточку, и отправилась на прогулку. Она ещё не знала, что с этого момента жизнь её кардинально изменится.  
Васька же, вытащив бутылку молока, вылизал её содержимое в один момент, не боясь подхватить простуду.  
Во время своей прогулки-проверки Янка задумалась. То, что она была чужая для приёмной семьи, это понятно. А настоящая есть ли? Братья-сёстры? Родители? Где бы они ни были…  
Конечно, Янка всегда считала и проповедовала, что духовное родство куда важнее кровного. Но сейчас, пусть это было её собственное решение, её уже не окружали Рина, Тони, Джениферы… Так что мысли о родне по крови приходили раз за разом, и всё настойчивее.  
Временами Янка отпинывала сухие ветки, занятая своими мыслями, пока не наткнулась на красивую девушку в тёмном платье, с высоким воротником.  
Они долго смотрели друг на друга, пока директриса не спохватилась:  
– День добрый. Заблудились, я вижу?  
– Да… Я вообще не понимаю, куда попала… Добрый день.  
– Это другой мир, – отозвалась Янка. – Сами вы откуда?  
– Моё королевство называется Эстланд. А это что за место?  
– Этот мир… создала я когда-то, – призналась Янка. – И не успела придумать ему названия… Пойдёмте, хоть отдохнёте.  
– Как это необычно… Меня зовут Эльза. А вас?  
– Яна. Простите за мою забывчивость, – смутилась авторша. – Я тут директор всего этого хозяйства, а заодно и писатель. Ну и… магичка, – как только они дошли до домика конторы, Янка создала чай для двоих и море разных вкусностей. – Угощайтесь!  
Эльза начала осторожно пробовать непривычные сладости. И незаметно, деликатно приглядывалась к доброжелательной хозяйке этого странного места. Никакого двойного дна в этой необычной коротко стриженной девушке не проглядывало. Как глубоко ни смотри. Только тщательно запрятанные воспоминания о несправедливом отношении… Об одиночестве, о том, что рядом никогда не было ни одного кровного родственника… Вот это ощутилось острее всего. И на миг будто повеяло чем-то родным…  
Но новый вопрос незнакомки спугнул это ощущение:  
– Как вы тут оказались, Эльза? Хотя, что я спрашиваю – прореха в пространстве…  
– Да я сама не поняла. Мгновение – и всё вокруг другое. А я шла задумавшись, размышляла… об одной проблеме…  
– А что за проблема? Расскажите, я попробую помочь.  
– Как вы думаете, злая колдунья могла меня переместить куда-нибудь в дальнюю даль? Она заявилась ко мне и попыталась меня уверить, что она моя пропавшая старшая сестра. Но непохожа, никак не похожа. Мутная, мелочная… и чернявая. А в нашей семье у всех волосы… вот примерно как ваши.  
– Я не думаю, что это ведьма, скорее, оно само, Эльза. Это бывают такие эффекты перемещения, и вы именно в такую ситуацию попали. Ваша старшая сестра… она жива?  
– Но если даже и само – ведьма этим воспользуется. О смерти сестры никаких записей нет, но и больше никаких сведений тоже. Я хотела спросить у духа, древнего, как сам мир… и не успела.  
– Я постараюсь вам помочь… если вы… примете мою помощь…  
– О, я любой помощи буду рада! Только чтобы это не было для вас слишком опасно!  
– Не слишком опасно, если принять, что я бессмертна, как и все маги в этом мире, – улыбнулась Яна. В собеседнице она «видела» только свет и добрые намерения. – Я открою портал…  
Эльза даже сказать ничего не успела, как снова очутилась в родном мире. А рядом по-прежнему стояла новая знакомая.  
– Пойдёмте? И как зовут ту ведьму, про которую вы говорили?  
– Так она не сказала. Выдаёт себя за принцессу Ингеборг…  
Янка кивнула и, отойдя немного, вспыхнула.  
Эльза глядела на это широко открытыми глазами. Даже хотела как-то помочь магией, но поняла, что огонь не причиняет Яне никакого вреда. Вскоре он погас так же внезапно, как и вспыхнул.  
– Простите, что не сказала сразу, – повинилась директриса. – Это особенность моей магии…  
– А других этот огонь тоже не трогает?  
– Для других это опасно, – смутилась магичка.  
И Эльза о чём-то задумалась.

3.  
Поняв, что королевы Эльзы нигде нет, Хельга заявилась во дворец с гордо поднятой головой, в роскошном платье. И на другой же день устроила себе коронацию. Но воодушевления у «подданных» что-то не обнаружила. Большинство народа остались верными прежней, законной, королеве.  
Вообще-то были живы и родители королевы, но до них новости доходили медленно. Они официально передали власть дочери и намеренно удалились в обитель мира и покоя. А Эльза не успела к ним прибежать…

Новая знакомая юной королевы предложила заявиться прямо во дворец и вызвать нахалку на переговоры.  
Хельга, видимо, чувствовала себя в безопасности. И согласилась. И вот Эльза и Яна смотрели на дворец в стиле барокко с большими окнами на первом этаже.  
Оттуда двигалась развязной походкой девица в роскошном платье, изображавшем королевское. И с наглой, злой ухмылкой на обезображенном высокомерием лице.  
…Хельга шла одна, будучи уверенной в своих магических способностях, совершенно не принимая во внимание пришлую девицу, отиравшуюся рядом с королевой. И совершенно зря. Именно с этой стороны её поджидал непредвиденный удар.  
– Ну, привет! – елейным голоском, совершенно не вязавшимся с её злой внешностью, пропела Хельга. – Мы ведь ещё можем закончить всё миром. А, впрочем, дело ваше! – и на пол-лица у неё расползлась ехидная улыбочка.  
Янка пристально уставилась на наглую захватчицу. Беглого взгляда было достаточно, что Хельга даже издали не была похожа на Эльзу. А что до магии – хотя возможности у этой самозванки были с Янкой равные, противница была даже чуть слабее и недальновиднее.  
Сосредоточившись, Яна аккумулировала все свои Силы для возможного отпора.  
– Какое ничтожество! – скривилась меж тем Хельга.  
– Ты себя в зеркало видела? – бросила пришлая колдунья и просто махнула рукой, но противницу опутало снопом синих разрядов так, что та не могла пошевелиться. Только верещать. Силы у неё уходили к пришлой ведьме, уступая место ужасу и безысходности. Хельга заткнулась. Только медленно цепенела.  
– Здесь только одна королева, – глухо проговорила Янка, пристально глядя в глаза выскочке. – И это не ты! – потом повернулась к Эльзе и спросила: – Что с ней сделать, ваше величество?  
– Предать суду!  
Только сама Хельга думала иначе. Очухавшись, она бросилась на соперниц, но получила отпор от незнакомой чародейки, заступившей между ней и королевой. Очень яростный, неожиданный. В том плане, что незнакомка превратила захватчицу в льдину.  
– У-пс, – только и сказала Янка в смущении. И глянула на королеву.  
– Спасибо, – заулыбалась та, – это было великолепно!  
– Была рада хоть чем-то вам помочь, – склонила голову Янка. – А Хельга… она растает. Через некоторое время…  
– Тогда давайте её запрём, – твёрдо сказала Эльза.  
– Наверно, лучше в тюрьму. Простите, ваше величество, – одумалась Янка. Она-то тут никто, и не ей решать, в самом деле.  
– Ну а куда ещё, – но Эльза кивнула весьма дружелюбно.  
– Ну а… мне пора возвращаться, – проговорила Янка. Каким-то шестым чувством она ощущала незримую связь с королевой. Но вот откуда такие мысли? Просто прошли вместе испытание, она, Яна, помогла… Но сейчас Эльза явно грустно вздохнула, услышав о прощании.  
– Я… открою вам коридор, если хотите, приходите, – сама магичка ещё больше погрустнела. И она не любила навязываться людям по-наглому.  
– Я с удовольствием приду! – и ведь говорила искренне, это-то Яна ощущала.  
Авторша навела было портал и оглянулась, чтобы попрощаться.  
– Подождите, – окликнула вдруг Эльза. – Я не могу просто отпустить вас вот так. Вы вернули мне трон, я обязана устроить приём в вашу честь!  
– Я… боюсь, что затрудню вас, – тихо проговорила волшебница.  
– Ну что вы, приём бы всё равно пришлось устраивать! А тут… у меня новый друг, я же могу так вас называть?  
– Как вам удобнее, Эльза. Я согласна.

Приём удался на славу. Роскошный и вместе с тем какой-то очень душевный.  
– Разрешите, я сделаю вам подарок? – спросила вдруг Янка.  
– Конечно, буду очень рада!  
Яна протянула подруге кулон-оберег на золотой цепочке, в виде снежинки:  
– Он защитит вас от зла! И… я уверена, что сестра ваша обязательно вернётся к вам!  
– Спасибо! Вы мне сами как талисман, как дух-хранитель!  
– Мне вот только скоро возвращаться в мой мир, Эльза. А вы тут совершенно одна останетесь?  
– Нет, родители живы-здоровы, просто на покой удалились… Хотя не думаю, что стану часто их навещать, зачем тревожить их на золотом закате жизни…  
– Вам повезло, у вас хоть родные есть, а мне… дай Бог настоящую семью найти, – вздохнула сочинительша.  
– Вы обязательно найдёте своих родных, я уверена! А если станет одиноко – всегда можете прийти ко мне!  
– Спасибо! Я… приду!  
– Я буду ждать! У меня ведь никогда не было заветной подруги… Да и никакой не было, так…  
– Всё будет хорошо, Эльза! – улыбнулась Янка сквозь слёзы. Возвращаться всё же надо…  
Авторша направилась к светящемуся проёму. А перед этим внимательно поглядела на Эльзу. А та – на неё. И их соединяла с Янкой словно бы невидимая нить. Всё более крепкая – хоть и разматывалась, натягивалась… И Эльза порывалась к новой подруге, но что-то сдерживало.  
Хотя Янка и не переживала. Пока всё было ещё очень смутно. Почти неощутимо. Перед тем, как войти в портал, она обернулась и улыбнулась очень по-доброму. И пропала в проёме. 

4.  
Зима стала тем самым временем, когда можно было проверить свои волшебные возможности. И недавно приобретённые «снежные» способности, добавленные к тем, что у Яны уже были. Работа была закончена, очередная книга сдана в печать. Так что можно было позволить себе немного полентяйничать, тем более на носу предрождественские дни. Подарки авторша приготовила для всех, особенно для новой подруги-королевы, если та вдруг пожалует в гости. С утра на улице было холодновато, но гулять требуется в любую погоду. И пора бы уже научиться кататься на коньках.  
А устроить каток не было проблемы: рядом с домом был небольшой пруд.  
– Попробовать стоит, – решила для себя Яна.  
Наверно, это странно выглядело со стороны: невысокая девушка в свитере и джинсах пыталась удержаться на льду на коньках. Для удобства Яна устроила перила по периметру, оставив свободным широкий проход.  
Много было неудачных попыток.  
– Тихо, в любой ситуации держись вертикально! – говорила себе волшебница. – Я не отступлюсь!  
– И правильно сделаешь! – сзади послышался чей-то голос.  
Наша героиня узнала бы его из тысячи, как и его обладательницу.  
Она резко повернулась и чуть не потеряла равновесие, но её подхватили под руки и не дали упасть.  
– Привет! – Эльза радостно и ласково улыбнулась, решив наконец отбросить церемонии.  
– Привет! – Яна тоже выглядела счастливой.  
– Попробуем? – спросила королева другого мира.  
– А давай! – теперь волшебница увереннее держалась на льду. Тем более, с такой-то поддержкой. Она сделала неуловимый жест – и словно из ниоткуда полилась красивая музыка. Девушки сделали пару шагов вперёд и поехали по ледяной глади.  
– Я дико рада видеть тебя снова! – совершенно искренне призналась Яна.  
– Я тоже, – ответила ей Эльза, улыбнувшись.  
Девчонки катались долго, пока не устали.  
Рядом с домом, которым недавно обзавелась волшебница, росла ель средних размеров.  
– Можно… – начала королева, – я могу испробовать новое заклинание?  
– Конечно!  
Мгновение – и ёлка уже была снаряжена всем необходимым. Правда, не совсем в тематику Нового года… Простые игрушки в виде лесных зверюшек.  
– Звери лесные? – хотя и это было весьма круто: так надоели стандартные ёлочные украшения. – А мне нравится, знаешь, честно! Спасибо! – восхитилась Яна.  
Это и в самом деле было что-то новое. А вместе они добавили лишь цветных огоньков и серебряного «дождя». И потом рука об руку пошли в Янкин домик.  
В доме было тепло и очень уютно, горели дрова в камине, играя светом на мебели. Все помещения были украшены в рождественском стиле. Девчонки приступили к угощению, устроившись перед камином.  
На столе угощений не убавлялось: тут уж заботился домовой.  
– Кстати! – Яна щёлкнула пальцами. У её подруги оказалось несколько свёртков с подарками. – Приходится иногда заменять Санта-Клауса, – улыбнулась чародейка.  
– Спасибо! – вскоре Эльза предстала в зимнем наряде, полностью в традициях своего мира, и разглядывала разные сувенирчики из мира Янкиного.  
А через минуту поднялась и наколдовала подруге платье в стиле тех, что сама носила. Волшебница искренне поблагодарила.  
– Предлагаю завтра прогулку, – смущённо улыбнулась писательница. – Здесь есть столько всего!  
– Я буду счастлива посмотреть твой мир! – а сейчас Эльза уже зевала, так что Янка отвела её в отличную гостевую комнату.

5.  
Весь следующий день они катались на санях по городу, посещали разные интересные места. А вечером сидели у камина, и Яна рассказывала, как и каким образом оказалась в этом мире.  
– Вообще-то я в другой город хотела переехать, – делилась авторша, – а меня занесло в какой-то мрачный мир…  
Эльза слушала очень внимательно, ахала, переживала, а под конец просто обняла Янку.  
– Я так рада, что ты нашла мир своей мечты!  
– Да, – колдунья обняла подругу в ответ. – И эти замечательные люди стали мне духовной семьёй, научили контролировать магию… Я до сих пор не знаю, откуда у меня способность создавать лёд. Может, я одна такая…  
– Не одна, у меня тоже есть похожий дар. Может, не главный, но всё, что связано с зимой, мне вполне подвластно…  
– Это здорово! Смотри! – на ладони Янки соткался крошечный дворец изо льда, со всякими мелочами.  
– Ой! Сколько деталек, как изумительно! И… а откуда ты знаешь? Это же… маленькое чудо моего детства! Одно из самых смутных воспоминаний!  
– Я… думала, что всегда так умела, – смущённо отозвалась Янка. – Туманные картинки, будто много веков назад…  
Они замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза. Пытаясь осмыслить, как такое возможно.  
…И тут, разрушая этот почти что момент истины, кто-то забарабанил в стекло. Как оказалось – клювом.  
– Смотри, Яна! Клёст, зимняя птица! И к лапке у него что-то привязано!  
Янка поймала птицу и осторожно сняла бумажку. Рукой подруги там было написано приглашение на Рождественский приём в Замок.  
– Что-то случилось? Срочное? Плохое? – хотя тут же Эльза поймала настроение подруги. – А, нет, хорошее…  
– Это приглашение на приём, – улыбнулась Янка. – И мне хотелось бы, чтобы мы отправились вместе!  
– Спасибо, мне бы тоже очень этого хотелось!  
– Мы отправимся завтра!

Обе подруги подъехали к замку как и в первый раз – в санях. На всякий случай приоделись как для бала. И Яна печёнкой чуяла: будет нечто грандиозное, хотя и не хотела этому верить.  
Зайдя в большой зал, немало удивились. Там почему-то стоял трон. Яна как-то странно на него уставилась. Дико зачесался нос (это всегда к чему-то неопределённому). Зал был украшен словно для коронации.  
– Что такое? – прошептала Эльза.  
– Пока не знаю, но печёнкой чую очередной сюрприз, – всё ещё косясь на убранство зала, промолвила Яна. Она с непривычки путалась в длинном подоле платья.  
– Сюрприз?  
– Моя родня горазда на сюрпризы, – смутилась Яна, оглядываясь в поисках хоть кого-то, кто бы пролил свет на происходящее. И этот кто-то появился. Вернее, появилась. Навстречу нашим героиням из-за угла вышла молодая красивая женщина с золотисто-рыжей шевелюрой, в зелёном костюме.  
Яна вздохнула с облегчением:  
– Рина, ну хоть ты скажи, что происходит!  
– Всему своё время, сестрёнка, – та ласково улыбнулась.  
– Позволь представить, – спохватилась авторша, – Эльза – королева Эстланда! Это соседний мир.  
Обе стороны склонились в приветствии.

В Большом зале, ставшем вдруг тронным, собралось много народу: в основном местные жители, да ещё кое-кто из Яниной родни и друзей.  
Кто-то тронул нашу героиню за плечо. Она увидела Ивана, бывшего директора Заповедника, ещё летом сдавшего свои дела Янке, а в руках у него мантию, красную с меховой окантовкой. Бывший начальник, не давая Янке опомниться, провозгласил:  
– Минуточку внимания!  
– Иван, ты что делаешь? – прошипела она, косясь по сторонам.  
– Королеву из тебя делаю! – так же тихо ответил тот. – Это не только моя идея, но и всего народа!  
К ним обернулись все, а за спиной у Яны уже стоял архиепископ, держа на подушке золотую корону с рубинами.  
Иван выдал заранее заготовленную, страшно пафосную речь. В довершение всего на плечи новой королеве повесили золотую цепь со звеньями в виде стилизованных лилий.  
– Ваше величество! – на подушке перед ней оказались и золотые скипетр с державой, тоже украшенные рубинами.  
Тут новоявленная королева едва удержалась на ногах. Она обернулась к присутствующим со знаками королевской власти.  
Епископ повернулся к гостям и начал читать молитву. Яна взглянула на Эльзу. Та только улыбнулась.  
Тем временем молитва закончилась, и прозвучали слова:  
– Представляю Яну – королеву Смолленда! – оказывается, этот мир сам себя назвал…  
Она вздохнула и положила знаки власти обратно. Потом повернулась снова. На неё были устремлены множество глаз, большинство – с надеждой.  
– Постараюсь… оправдать… ваши… ожидания, – охрипшим от волнения голосом проговорила авторша.  
Народ встал с мест, и зазвучали аплодисменты. К новоявленной королеве подошла подруга и теперь коллега по цеху, которую тоже представили собравшимся.  
– Ничего себе карьера, – ошарашенно молвила вконец обалдевшая Яна. – И чего мне теперь делать?  
– Привыкай.  
Эльза искренне обняла подругу:  
– Теперь ты моя венценосная сестра.  
И обе подумали об одном и том же: «Ой, а ведь где-то есть родная…» Но их снова отвлекли.  
– Теперь тут твоя резиденция! – объявил бывший директор. – Вернее, ваша!  
Потом был бал. Грандиозный.  
– Я всё ещё не верю тому, что случилось, – Яна сидела за столиком в компании Эльзы. – Я сейчас проснусь и…  
– Всё будет хорошо! – улыбнулась Эльза.  
Тут к Яне снова подошёл бывший директор и передал ей свиток со словами:  
– Ваш титул подтверждён юридически!  
– Ч-чего? – вот уж этого Яна совсем не ожидала. Так и сидела со свитком, в глубоком шоке. – Ничего не понимаю я в этой жизни, – проговорила она.  
В это время подошла Рина.  
– И это твой сюрприз, – обняла волшебницу новая королева. – Я в шоке, честно!  
– Это вполне закономерно, дорогая моя! Всё к этому и шло!  
– Знаете, Эльза, Рина, всё как-то… неожиданно для меня…  
– Понимаю, – кивнула королева Эстланда. – Но ты этого достойна. По тебе видно благородное происхождение. Из какого-нибудь рода, из представителей которых выбирают нового монарха.  
– Я даже сама не знаю, кто я… по рождению даже, – слабо улыбнулась новая королева. – Хотя смутные картинки во сне я видела…  
– Скоро мы узнаем и эту тайну. Я чувствую. У нас с тобой и магия-то похожая… и это неспроста.

6.  
С бала вернулись очень поздно. Но отдохнуть не удалось. В комнате, где Янка и Эльза устроились на диване, вдруг раздался резкий звук. Королева вздрогнула от неожиданности.  
– Чёрт, никак не привыкну к этим штукам! – она подняла трубку телефона. – Хотя раньше я с ними была на короткой ноге… Да. Что? Кто? Понятно, подержите у себя, скоро буду.  
– Кто там?  
– Я сама ничего не поняла, но, кажись, нам помогли. Поймали странную особу. По описанию похожа на нашу эстландскую пациентку, – Яна поглядела на названую сестру. – В полиции сидит! – и прыснула в кулак.  
– Тогда чего же мы ждём?  
Колдунья накинула пальто, Эльза тоже оделась.

В участке нашу героиню ждал спектакль. Старая знакомая сидела в комнате для допросов.  
– Нет! Уберите её от меня! – это и в самом деле была Хельга. Пристав уставился на королеву, а та сохраняла на лице невозмутимое выражение.  
– Какая буря эмоций! Она из другого мира, – объяснила Яна приставу, – однажды я угостила её парочкой молний, так она всё ещё в шоке.  
– Что, тоже королевой стала? – Хельга начала было снова ехидничать.  
Яна показала ей гроздь разрядов:  
– Представь себе. Ещё хочешь? У меня и лёд найдётся. Или сосулькой врезать? Как ты здесь оказалась?  
– Не твоё дело, – ответила ей поникшая Хельга.  
Яна снова продемонстрировала ей Силу:  
– Мало тебе в Эстланде досталось?  
– Достаточно. Но тут вам не там.  
– Ты как в портал попала?! – Яна немигающе уставилась на Хельгу, сжимая кулак.  
– Захотела и попала. Реванш хочу.  
– Реванш? – Янке стало смешно. Она села на стул напротив задержанной и налила себе минералки. – Не смеши! Тебе Силу копить и копить! Что ты против меня? Или против Эльзы?  
– Зато я хитрая и подлостями не гнушаюсь, а вы честные и потому дуры!  
Королева швырнула в Хельгу зарядами:  
– Выражения выбирай! – Янке не за себя обидно было.  
– А задержанных бить не комильфо, я правозащитникам пожалуюсь! – хоть Хельге и прилетело, она всё ещё гнусно ухмылялась.  
«Правозащитников где-то нашла, тоже мне!»  
– А я разве лично ударила? – тоже ухмыльнулась королева. – Посиди пока в тюрьме, авось поумнеешь! Будешь знать, как чужую корону на себя примерять!  
– Уж посижу, – неужто замышляла что? Хотя, её же магии лишили…  
Яна стала вдруг сжимать кулак, а Хельга – задыхаться.  
– Отвечай!  
– Не надо, – Эльза взяла кулак в свои холодные руки.  
Яна ослабила хватку. Хельга закашлялась.  
– Спасибо, – Эльза посмотрела сестре в глаза.  
– Ради тебя! – ответила та тихо. – Что с ней делать, Эльза?  
– В… тюрьму её….  
– Где именно? Здесь или… в Эстланде? Здесь условия строже и она не сбежит. И обвинение ей можно предъявить вполне законно – покушение на убийство, – молвила Яна.  
– Эти полномочия я передаю тебе, как королеве, – королева-гостья улыбнулась.  
– Я обвиняю её в покушении на убийство! – сказала Яна приставу. – Остальное, пристав, вы сами сделаете.  
– Пойдёмте, – Яна посмотрела на Эльзу. На Хельгу же больше и не взглянула. Глянула вместо того на начальника полиции:  
– Закройте мерзавку подальше!

Тем же вечером в их мир прибыла некая Маргит.

7.  
Королевой овладела какая-то обеспокоенность, будто она чувствовала опасность. А в чём заключалась эта опасность, было непонятно. Первые дни нового года Яна не показывала этого, а потом обеспокоенность стала острее. И она появлялась почему-то вечерами.  
Что-то носилось в воздухе… опасное… Пробивалось в сознание королевы. И это не были ни Рина, ни Эльза – им и в голову прийти подобное не могло. Тем более что Эльза только училась общаться мысленно.  
А этот непонятный голос будто пытался предупредить Янку, просил быть осторожнее. И не верить всему, что видишь.  
С Эльзой Янка утром поделится, а пока надо бы разузнать, кто к ней пробивается. Ясно ведь, что какая-то добрая душа в тисках чьего-то жестокого и расчётливого сознания…  
«Ты увидишь врага… не бей сразу… освобождай…»  
«Я так и сделаю».  
А потом такая головная боль, что только кричать. И насылал это кто-то другой…  
Крик услышала Эльза, прибежала в комнату к Янке…  
– Что стряслось? Кошмар приснился?  
– Кто-то пытается на меня воздействовать, что-то злое… И оно поблизости, Эльза!  
– Ох, я попробую поставить защиту!  
– Это бесполезно. Некто обходит все защиты. Лучше найти источник и обезвредить…  
– Тогда давай искать вместе!  
Опасность блуждала рядом с замком. На улице было холодно. Да и боялась Янка за названую сестру.  
– Побереги себя! – и смутилась.  
– Я тебя одну не брошу! Просто не смогу!  
– Тогда будь осторожнее. И не верь тому, что может произойти, – попросила новоиспечённая королева, облачившись в тёплую куртку, штаны и сапоги. 

Во дворе их, оказывается, ждали.  
Перед ними стояла какая-то женщина лет сорока, в длинном платье, со странным кулоном на шее.  
– Что вам от меня нужно? – без предисловий спросила Янка.  
– То, что есть только у тебя, королева-выскочка!  
– Попробуй, возьми, коли получится! И прежде отпусти ту, кого ты своими сетями опутала!  
– Мамка твоя тебя опутала! Вот тебе! – и пульнулась разрядом.  
Янка лишь защищалась, гася магию. И следила, чтобы не попало на названую сестру. Отбивалась и продолжала уговаривать. Взывала к той, заточённой, сущности.  
Неизвестная, назвавшись Маргит, достала из воздуха меч:  
– С чего ты взяла, что учить меня станешь? – и замахнулась.  
– С того, что мы чувствуем, – Эльза кастовала на неё неподвижность, – это не настоящая ты!  
«Маргит» обходила магию Эльзы и злорадствовала. Янка сбросила куртку и отбивалась тоже намагиченным оружием.  
Но эту нахалку не получалось даже теснить.  
Колдунья нашла слабое место в обороне смоллендской королевы и нанесла коварный удар прямо в сердце.  
Янка упала, обливаясь кровью, а Эльза, рыдая, рухнула на колени рядом. Сейчас она совсем забыла, что названая сестра бессмертна. Но и в Маргит что-то сломалось:  
– Что… я наделала?  
Сейчас это была именно Маргит – её тело и только её душа, без всяких посторонних подселений. Та, что управляла ведьмой, вылетела из её сознания и быстро двинула как могла дальше.  
Но об этом никто не знал.  
– Сволочь! – чуть ли не в первый раз в жизни Эльза выругалась. – Каешься – так исправляй!  
– Потише на поворотах! – колдунья склонилась над поверженной и вдохнула в неё жизнь.  
И передала мысленное: «Прости!»  
Ресницы Яны дрогнули, она открыла глаза.  
И вставать было трудно, и лежать холодно… Янка чувствовала свою руку в сестриных.  
– Яночка, милая… Ты живая! А вот ты отвечай, кто такая, что тебе надо, что с тобой стряслось, – это уже к недавней противнице.  
– Пошли во дворец, я всё расскажу! – заявила колдунья.  
– Я ж бессмертна, сестрёнка…  
Эльза помогла Яне подняться:  
– Я об этом в ту минуту не помнила…  
Кое-как они добрались до места.

8.  
– Итак, – Маргит начала медленно ходить из стороны в сторону, – вы не знали, но я все время была в курсе жизни ваших семей.  
– И ты знаешь, почему я оказалась в чужом мире?  
– Знаю. Тебя украли.  
– О, отлично. Здравствуй, «Санта-Барбара», тыща сто семидесятая серия! – буркнула королева с невозмутимым видом. – Может, тогда поделишься, почему я должна была выживать в немагическом мире?  
– Проблема в том, что тебя украла потомственная ведьма. Она хотела продолжить передавать свой дар. Но в родном мире это сделать было невозможно, поэтому ей пришлось взять тебя на время. Чтобы твой дар открылся, нужно было что-то энергетически-нестабильное. Например, портал. Вернее, переход через него.  
– Да, я попала к Вестору, – повторила магичка. – Там всё и открылось во всей красе…  
– Так вот, ведьма обучала тебя всему, что только умела, зная, что в будущем тебе понадобятся её советы. Но она видела своё будущее. Оно было… ужасным, мягко говоря. И ей пришлось найти для тебя новую приёмную семью.  
– Но я ничего не помню! Помню только эту самую… семью. От которой, в конечном счёте, пришлось всё-таки уйти…  
– Конечно, не помнишь. Ведьма не хотела, чтобы ты о ней помнила.  
– Но… почему?  
– Потому что ты бы её искала. А судьба у неё не очень, как я уже сказала. Она ушла в другой мир. И её короновали.  
– Прости, но откуда у меня эти… ледяные способности?  
– Ведьма дала вам дары сразу после вашего рождения. Поровну тебе и Эльзе – лёд.  
Янка с Эльзой переглянулись недоумённо, но вместе с тем с какой-то радостью.  
– Что?!  
– Так Яну… из нашей семьи украли? Она что же – и есть та самая… пропавшая принцесса Инге? За которую эта Хельга себя выдавала, которую не помнит никто, даже родители?  
Янка только выдохнула и вытерла лоб:  
– Выходит, так… Но ей-то кто мозги прочистил? – только и спросила она.  
– Ведьма всем прочистила. Всему твоему королевству, Эльза, включая короля, королеву и тебя, маленькую. Ибо речь шла о безопасности Инге… твоей, Яна, безопасности. Да, магия у вас во многом одинаковая, но есть нюансы. Помимо льда Эльза получила ещё и дар чувствовать людей, и целительский. Людей чувствовать ты немного тоже умеешь, но этот дар тебе ещё развивать и развивать. У тебя есть свой собственный. Уникальный – ты обладаешь способностью создавать целые миры! И вот с ней ты родилась.  
– Обалдеть! – в тихом шоке промолвила Янка. – Простите мой французский… Погодь, а эта опасность для меня – не тот ли Вестор, который на меня не так давно напал, когда я в его мире появилась? Рина рассказывала про него…  
– Именно. Ты со своим исключительно редким даром стала мишенью для Вестора, которого тогда как раз в очередной раз заточили в пустом мире. Он полз на твой свет. Обычно он выползал на тьму – как на Молли, искал сообщников и подзарядку. Но в тот раз его сущность подсказывала: если убить уникальное магическое существо, то вся Сила перейдёт ему.  
– Ну так он обломался – я бессмертна, – пробубнила Яна.  
– Это сейчас. А тогда ему вполне бы хватило, ведь с подобной силой он мог бы захватить миры и устроить там свои порядки. Что ему сделала бы маленькая девочка и одна никому не нужная ведьма? Она ведь была самой доброй в королевстве и не могла обидеть и мухи.  
– Мерзавец! – бросила зло авторша в адрес колдуна.  
– Итак, ведьма сбежала вместе с тобой, тебе было уже девять, ты в силу входила, Эльзе шесть лет, – Маргит поочерёдно обвела девушек взглядом. – Мне нужно выйти… на минутку.  
Её глаза наполнялись слезами. А Янка с Эльзой «переваривали» полученную информацию. И не верилось…  
Взглянули девчонки друг на друга по-новому.  
– Ты не рада? – спросила вдруг Янка.  
– Рада, конечно! Похоже, я с самого начала что-то чувствовала, только не понимала, что же это именно. Как будто боялась поверить… А ты?  
– Я тоже, но всё время боюсь, что это может кончиться… – ответила Янка и уставилась в одну точку. – Всё так неожиданно… Но я всегда мечтала о сестрёнке, что она где-то есть, – и подняла взгляд на Эльзу.  
– И я так мечтала, так мечтала! А потом узнала, что сестра была… и тут Хельга, и я сразу поняла, что она врёт, и ещё подумала: а вот если бы это была Яна! Такая замечательная, и помогла мне совсем меня не зная, и магия у нас похожая… и этот замок…  
– А… если б не было этого замка, сестрёнка? Хотя – это неважно, – Янка уже пожалела, что задала этот дурацкий вопрос.  
– Замок был только звеном… Но таким удивительным… сестрёнка, – Эльза будто пробовала слово на вкус. А потом осторожно обняла Яну.  
Колдунья обняла новообретённую сестру в ответ.  
Так их и застала вернувшаяся Маргит.  
– Можно вопрос? – Янка застеснялась и отпустила Эльзу.  
– Да, конечно, – Маргит почему-то смотрела чуть в сторону.  
– Почему я помню себя в том мире с младенческого возраста? Мне что, память стёрли? – Яна сделала неопределённый жест перед глазами.  
– Да, она постаралась на славу, – теперь голос Маргит был лишён эмоций. – Я тайком пробралась поздно ночью в вашу комнату, взяла тебя на руки, побежала в спальню сестры. Стерев и перепрограммировав её память, я побежала к порталу в другой мир.  
– История всё интереснее и интереснее… И этот мир, который я создала, тоже не зря? Или таки зря?  
– Почему зря? Это проявление твоего уникального дара. Смолленд стал твоим спасением, ты нашла там всё, о чём мечтала!  
– И дождалась, – тихо добавила Эльза, – дождалась встречи со своей роднёй по крови. Позвала меня невольно – и я попала в твой мир!  
– Да!.. А потом… я стала тут королевой, – задумчиво проговорила Яна. – Причём совершенно неожиданно для себя…  
– Этого следовало ожидать. Ведь ты и так в глубине сердца уже была его королевой. И должна была ею стать даже при не очень благих обстоятельствах.  
– Ты что-то ещё хотела рассказать, Маргит?  
– В том мире я встретила одну добрую особу. Мы с ней подружились, и вскоре она предложила нам пожить у нее до того, как мы «пустим корни».  
– Что за особа?  
– Её звали… Риммой, кажется… очень добрая и чуткая была… большего не помню…  
– А что потом? Позавидовала тебе, что ль?  
– Не помню… странно… я не помню! Может, это со мной неполадки? Нам нужно к настоящей Маргит! Я ведь только… проекция… та её часть, на которую… не влияли… гасну уже…  
Девчонки рванули на поиски и нашли ведьму в тронном зале всю в слезах.  
– Маргит?  
Яна увидела в её памяти здоровенный блок, снять который было довольно трудно.  
– Что-о? – спросила Маргит сквозь слёзы.  
– Блок тебе сделали, чтоб ты лишнего не болтала.  
– Блок как блок. Захочу – избавлюсь…  
– Как знаешь, – хмыкнула Яна. – Основную информацию мы уже получили. Только ведь я привыкла до конца бороться, знаешь ли!  
– Знаю… и даже больше, чем ты думаешь…  
– Ну, так что же тогда? В чём проблема-то?  
– В том, что я боюсь…  
– Чего-о?! Чего бояться? Или дело в том, кто тобой манипулирует?  
– Того, что ты увидишь… Кто я на самом деле…  
– Ну, я уже ничему не удивляюсь.  
Маргит вытерла красные от слёз глаза и подошла к Яне.  
– Только не вреди никому!  
Яна не отрывала своего взгляда. Этот мир придавал ей силы и уверенность в себе. Она аккуратно начала входить в подсознание Маргит. И очутилась в самой гуще событий. Там собрались эмоции, чувства и много ещё всякого.  
Оказалось, что что-то закупорило плотину воспоминаний. Яна попробовала снять блок с памяти, но ничего не вышло.  
– Извините, – к ней обратилась память, – а не вы ли Яна Белая?  
– Я.  
– Ну, тогда вы должны нам помочь и заодно кое-что посмотреть.  
– Должна? Кому – вам? – с лёгкой усмешкой проговорила волшебница. – Ну что ж, начинайте.  
Перед глазами пронеслись все тайные воспоминания Маргит, её отношение к Яне (как оказалось, самое тёплое и родственное).  
И чья-то зависть, чёрная и всепожирающая, которая всё разрушила. Но Маргит тайком продолжала наблюдать за любимой племянницей.  
– Тогда зачем я должна была с тобой драться?  
– Ты же сама всё видела, – всхлипнула новоиспечённая тётя.  
– Значит, Римма… Вход в старый мир мне закрыт по неизвестным причинам, – проговорила королева Яна. – Будто на сайте забанили, – хмыкнула волшебница.  
Эльза, не отходившая от теперь уже обретённой сестры, была удивлена не меньше.  
– Пойдёмте хоть чаю попьём? Всем нам сейчас неплохо бы шоколадом подкрепиться, – предложила хозяйка замка. Всей компанией проследовали в кабинет, куда им принесли закуски и угощения.  
– Я такое не ем, извини… Не люблю шоколад… Можно мне лучше молочка?  
– Это всегда пожалуйста! – Яна наколдовала то, что просили.  
– Ммм… спасибо! А ещё я бы не отказалась от «Наполеона».  
– «Наполеон»? Коньячок или тортик? – выдала авторша и смутилась.  
– Первое. Хотя тортик тоже хорошо… закусить.  
Янка протянула тётке стопочку с напитком, а потом и тортик на тарелочке.  
– И давно ты? – спросила Маргит.  
– Да всю дорогу, будем честными. Ну и не бутылками…  
Но в этот раз угостилась просто соком.  
– Но зачем?  
– Не догадываешься? Чтобы не повеситься в один прекрасный день, – промямлила Янка. – А откуда ты про «Наполеон» знаешь?  
– А я где только не была. И сколько с тобой скиталась, и одна…  
– О как… Стало быть, ты наша тётя? – чуть улыбнулась Янка колдунье, наконец проговаривая это вслух.  
– Да, девочки, да! – и шагнула было обнять обеих, но что-то застеснялась.  
Первый шаг сделала хозяйка замка. Она подошла к колдунье и обняла её.  
– И забудь о своих ошибках в жизни!  
– Постараюсь, родные!  
Эльза тоже подошла.  
Хотя глубоко в душе Янка чувствовала, что тётя что-то недоговаривает. Ну да это вопрос времени…  
– Столько лет одиночества и… – Янка махнула рукой, – главное, семья нашлась. – И… родители живы… Только вспомнят ли они меня?  
– Конечно же, вспомнят, сестричка, стоит им увидеть тебя, – лицо Эльзы светилось глубоким убеждением.  
– Я надеюсь, – улыбнулась ей Янка-Инге.  
Маргит же как-то странно мялась, отводила глаза…  
– Тётя, ты что-то знаешь? – девушка пристально воззрилась на колдунью.  
– Ничего нового, – вздохнула та. И сделала такое лицо, будто «блок» не до конца снялся.  
– Ну и ладно, – кивнула Янка. – Главное, в основном мы разобрались, соединились как семья. Чему я рада.  
Рады, впрочем, были все. Хоть и вопросов осталось больше, чем ответов. Но стоило хоть немножко продохнуть от всего этого.

9.  
Папаша ругался, а вот сынок… казалось, что его переклинило. Эрик нервничал – времени прошло порядочно, а ведьма так и не давала о себе знать. И денежки, последние кроны, пропали с концами. Найти бы её, потрясти, чтоб богатства назад высыпались, да предъявить их папаше!  
И тут Хельга вывалилась на наследничка прямо из ниоткуда.  
– Ну и… где денежки? – торговец хоть и поправил свои дела за время отсутствия ведьмы, но принципы требовали удовлетворения. – С задачей не справилась – так вертай предоплату!  
– Всё конфисковали, гниды, спасибо, что не голой вышвырнули!  
– Кто ещё конфисковал? – сморщился Эрик. – Я их знаю? И… где обещанная мне корона?  
Он-то думал, что когда Хельга укрепится на троне, то ему стоит сразу на ней жениться.  
– Ой, дурак! – вздохнул рядом отец и закрыл лицо рукой.  
– Эльза. И эта, пришлая! Лишили магии, заперли, а когда я в её мир сунулась – и там скрутили. Но потом выкинули сюда. За бесполезностью… Много они понимают – даже когда нет магии, всегда остаётся яд и кинжал!  
– Пришлая? – почему-то заинтересовался молодой лоботряс.  
– Какая-то чёртова белобрысая колдунья! Вот какого типа внешность мне надо было на себя навесить, чтоб сойти за пропавшую принцессу!  
– С этого места поподробней! – загорелся Эрик, хотя и не сводил глаз с ведьмочки. – Может, я попробую помочь вам, сударыня, – вот явно какой-то зловещий план возник в его голове.  
И Хельга рассказала всё.  
– Королева, значит? – уголком рта усмехнулся молодой человек, но улыбка получилась какая-то злая.  
– Угу. В странном чужом мире. Неужто ты придумал путный план мести?  
Папаша тоже с сомнением качал головой.  
– Если её заманить к нам, то я мог бы просто убить её – и дело с концом!  
– Ты уверен? Она очень сильная колдунья.  
– Ну так и что? И на старуху бывает проруха! – и заржал.  
– Я тоже так думала. А ты ещё куда как более самонадеян.  
Эрик взял ведьмочку за подбородок:  
– А ты ничего так, симпатичная! Если мы будем действовать вместе – может быть, доберёмся и до короны!  
– Ой, да иди ты! – она фыркнула, впрочем, довольно кокетливо. Хотя, лучше такой защитник, чем никакого, когда и магии-то больше нет…  
– Ты не в курсе, когда эта… пропавшая якобы принцесса приедет в наши края? – прищурился Эрик.  
– Понятия не имею. Она мне не докладывала. Да и не говорила, что будет претендовать на корону Эстланда.  
– Прекрасно! – картёжник потёр руки. – Она одна, надеюсь?  
– Если к нашей королеве не прилипнет, та ведь ей теперь типа обязана…  
– Подождём, красавица! – глаза его загорелись каким-то дьявольским огнём.  
Хельга даже поёжилась. А вдруг он и впрямь сумеет что путное? Ну что ж, пусть попробует. А пока – лучше ждать удобного случая.

После этой встречи папаша спросил непутёвого сынка:  
– Что ты задумал?  
– Вбить клин между двумя королевами. А потом одну из них грохнуть. А можно и обеих.  
– Это если эта пришлая докажет, что она принцесса…  
– Да даже если нет. Она королева могучей сопредельной державы. Она по-любому для нас опасна как союзник Эльзы.  
– А ты… или дурак, или бессмертный, что дерзишь выступить против сильной ведьмы? – прокряхтел толстяк торговец.  
– Если я травану её чем-нибудь мгновенно действующим или навяжу ближний бой – она не сможет магичить.  
Купец довольно ухмыльнулся. Он даже не подозревал, что с Янкой может быть кто-то ещё, у кого Силы даже больше, чем у самой королевы. И того, что Янка могла бы и без магии завалить его сынка.  
– Ладно, не такая ты и бестолочь, Эрик, как мне всегда казалось. Действуй.

С тех пор, как королева выгнала Хельгу в её мир, стала задумываться всё чаще о том, что как-то надо найти доказательства. Маргит была ещё во дворце.  
– Послушай, тётя, у тебя вот прямо сейчас есть что-либо, чем можно доказать, что я та самая пропавшая принцесса? А то… как-то странно будет появляться пред очи… родителей…  
– Не совсем у меня, но я знаю, где есть. Эльза, тебе родители говорили об артефакте?  
– Да. И завещали его беречь.  
– Тогда может, стоит попробовать? – Янка оглядела близких теперь людей. И смутилась.  
– Вперёд! – подмигнула Маргит. – Я проведу вас в потайную комнату.  
Янка оставила правление на Совет Хранителей, а сама отправилась с обретённой семьёй на возможную родину.  
Их никто не встречал. Поскольку королева Эльза убывала неофициально и вернулась так же тихо.  
В душе у Янки возник какой-то странный мандраж: родители-то не видели её с детства, притом, им ещё мозги прочистили…  
Эльза чувствовала настроение сестрёнки, держала за руку.  
Маргит тоже ободряла:  
– Сейчас мы возьмём из тайника волшебное кольцо – и тогда уже направимся к моей сестре и её супругу.  
– В этом мире есть ещё кто-то, кто может претендовать? И не зря ли я выпнула Хельгу?  
– Такого типа личности вылезут на свет, только если церемонию проводить публично, – стала размышлять Маргит. – Вот тогда и видно будет, помышляет ли Хельга о реванше. А мы для начала проверим узким кругом.  
– Тогда вперёд! – немного успокоилась Янка и подмигнула сестрёнке.

Втроём они зашли в тёмную комнату во дворце. Даже в полном мраке было видно, как что-то таинственно сверкает.  
– Эльза, возьми, – попросила Маргит. – Тебе же его доверили.  
Королева Эстланда сделала несколько шагов вперёд, коснулась мерцания – и сама засветилась, как и искусной работы перстень, бывший теперь у неё на пальце.  
– Носить его может лишь тот, – пояснила тётя, – в ком есть кровь правящего дома. Яна, а ты примеришь уже при свидетелях.  
Та улыбнулась и кивнула.  
– Представляю удивлённые физиономии, – сказала она.  
Эльза представила ещё ярче и тихонечко хихикнула.  
А вот Маргит что-то посерьёзнела и подобралась.  
– Ты чего, тётушка? – последовал вопрос от Янки.  
– Да так… Создала всем ложные воспоминания, и ничто их не будоражило… Но сейчас камень в пруд бросила не я. Так что всё правильно.  
– Пойдёмте?  
– Конечно!  
Маргит пошла впереди, а сёстры, рука об руку, за ней.  
– Лучше, конечно, было пригласить родителей, – прошептала Янка сестре, пока они шли.  
– Ничего страшного. В гости вежливее, да и там освящённая земля…

Обитель находилась за городом. Чистый воздух, тишина… Король и королева – то есть теперь просто Арне и Бергдис – сидели на скамейке, грелись на солнышке. И тут увидели сначала Эльзу… потом кого-то смутно знакомого… и ещё кого-то очень хорошо забытого.  
– Ну, здравствуй, сестрица, – к бывшей королеве обратилась незнакомая женщина. – Вот мы и встретились…  
– Кто ты?.. – и тут будто пелена с глаз спала. – О, нет, Маргит, как же давно я тебя не видела и даже ни разу не вспомнила… странно… – и Бергдис примолкла, будто не хотела, чтобы с языка сорвалось что-то ещё.  
– А что тебя удивляет? – спросила Маргит. – Каюсь, я тебе подправила в памяти кое-что. А именно, чтоб ты меня не искала… вместе с Инге…  
– И чтобы мы наконец перестали делить Арне! Хотя, каюсь, это было грубо, если ты спасала Инге – то это искупает всё… Она жива? Ты же привела её?  
– Да, да, – бывший король ужасно не хотел слышать женские разборки, да тем более… – Я очень хочу снова увидеть свою старшую дочь!  
– Вот она, – Маргит кивнула на белобрысую девицу, державшуюся рядом с Эльзой. Янка ощутила на себе пристальные взгляды.  
Потом чета переглянулась.  
– Арне… у неё твои глаза.  
– И почти одно лицо с… вами обеими. Тут и артефакт не нужен.  
– Хотя, мне рассказывали, какая-то особа решила выдать себя за меня, – с ухмылкой проговорила Яна. – Так я ей объяснила, что она неправа.  
– И тоже обошлись без артефакта? Молодцы, девочки! – Арне одобрительно крякнул. – Подойди, Эльза, обниму. А теперь приблизься ты, Ингеборг…  
– Магия оказалась убедительней, – хмыкнула Инге-Янка и осторожно шагнула вперёд.  
Отец заглянул ей в глаза – и благословляюще поцеловал в лоб. Мама же стояла поодаль и чуть не плакала. Она была очень похожа на свою сестру Маргит, но как будто её выцветшая копия, портрет, нарисованный пастелью…  
– Как же жаль, что не я породила этих чудесных королев! Зачем я только всё вспомнила! Хотя… лишь бы вы все были здоровы и счастливы!  
В душе у Янки нарастало беспокойство: она как бы что-то предчувствовала, но говорить пока боялась.  
– Прости, Бергдис. Простите, девочки, – со вздохом заговорила Маргит. – Ложь, даже во спасение, не должна быть вечной. Правда, народ и не знал того, что я вам пока не рассказывала.  
Тут уж девчонки воззрились на тётку с удивлением.  
– Позвольте, я расскажу, – повелительно сказала Бергдис. – Маргит всегда была одарена щедрее. И красотой, и магическим даром отмечена… Но ваш отец полюбил не её, а меня. Только вот я оказалась бесплодной. И нам пришлось… втроём заключить некий договор. Арне зачинает наследника с моей сестрой, я выдаю дитя перед всеми за своё. А вот дальше… никто не виноват, что это их затянуло. Так родилась Эльза.  
– Хорошо, что её не коснулась опасность, – промолвила Янка, – которая почти догнала меня…  
– Да. Ради этого тоже Маргит забрала тебя и оборвала все нити. Потому я не держу на неё зла… Если только… – Бергдис выразительно посмотрела на мужа.  
– Клянусь, больше не повторится, – заверил Арне. – Я и Маргит друзья, но не влюблены. И по-другому больше никогда не будет. Чтобы затянуло, надо начать. А мы не станем, правда?  
– Правда, – кивнула Маргит. – Я буду жить очень далеко и разбираться со своими делами.  
«Как всё интересно получилось, сестрица!» – попробовала передать Янка Эльзе, в надежде, что та сможет поймать мысль.  
«Да и не говори… Инге, милая… или тебе имя Яна больше по душе?»  
«Да как удобней будет, сестрёнка. И как ты захочешь», – и улыбнулась.  
«Хорошо, я чуть позже решу, тут в голове ничего не укладывается…»  
«Конечно. Тут похлеще мексиканского сериала», – подумала Янка и осеклась: тут же ещё не знают, что такое кино вообще.  
И тут до неё вдруг дошло – и она спросила несколько удивлённо:  
– Стоп! Разве… волшебницам… доступно счастье материнства?  
– Всё им доступно, – едва не зашипела Бергдис. – А вот мне – одни объедки!  
– Ну прости, – снова вздохнула Маргит. – Душа Арне всегда была с тобой, каждую минуту, он мне только про тебя и рассказывал. И да, Инге, это только ты создала Смолленд так, что волшебная сила и несоблюдение целомудрия со всеми вытекающими совершенно несовместимы. Больше ни в одном из миров я такого не встречала…  
Инге подошла вдруг к бывшей королеве и взяла ту за руку.  
– Что? – та удивилась и почувствовала волну добра. Такое она раньше видела только от Эльзы…  
– Теперь тебе доступно счастье материнства, – промолвила Инге. – Я буду рада сводной сестрёнке или брату… Хотя, какая разница? Кого Бог пошлёт…  
– Что, вот так просто? – подняла брови Бергдис. – Так не бывает. Лекари говорили – я здорова, маги разводили руками, священники намекали, что причина в моих грехах…  
– Слушай ты их больше всех. Если искренне верить, то желания сбываются! А мне говорили, что у меня не простая магия. Я демиург.  
– Кто-кто?  
– Она миры создаёт. Сама. Из ничего, – пояснила Маргит. – И это её уж точно небо поцеловало – дар редкостный и в нашем роду ни у кого не встречался.  
– Тогда, может быть, и правда… Только я ведь и правда завидовала тебе, сестра, с младенчества, может, поэтому…  
– Теперь это проклятье снято, тётушка Бергдис. Я верю, у вас с папой получится! – покраснела Инге.  
– Вот уж сюрприз! – выдохнул теперь и Арне. – Ты же нас едва помнишь – а веришь, что мы заслуживаем! Так что мы обязаны прямо сейчас представить тебя всей стране как свою старшую дочь и принцессу Эстланда!  
– Я живу в таком мире, где нет зла, – объяснила принцесса.  
– И правишь там, это и к лучшему. Но представить всё равно надо!  
– Ну, если у вас такое желание…  
– И желание, и для страны лучше будет, чтоб неповадно было с ногами да на трон!  
– У меня своё королевство, – напомнила Яна.  
– Вот поэтому тебе и не нужно наше, но все, кто зарится, уже не смогут продолжать свои происки.  
– А кто-то уже пробовал, кроме Хельги?  
– Пока нет, но каков соблазн…  
– Вы ещё достаточно полны сил, – польстила Янка отцу и тётке. – И молоды…  
– Но не вечны, Инге, милая…  
Инге вдруг как-то хитро улыбнулась:  
– Это можно исправить.  
– Бессмертие? – хором возопили отец и тётка.  
– Я сама бессмертна и поделюсь с вами всеми тем, чем меня саму одарили, – Янка сосредоточилась и начала магичить. Какая-то волна накрыла всю семью, отчего присутствующие ощутили себя полными сил. Даже мама и Эльза. И раздался дружный счастливый вздох.

10.  
Вся семья прибыла во дворец с намерением объявить всё же о пропавшей принцессе. Слухи об этом разнеслись повсюду, как «сарафанное радио».  
Неужто даже в обители кто-то подслушивал? Но в любом случае обо всём узнали и Эрик с папашей, и Хельга.  
Королевская семья стояла в толпе и тупо ждала. Янка вроде бы усмотрела старую «знакомую» и шепнула Маргит:  
– Может, с неё начнём? Что-то мне подсказывает, что именно она выдавала себя за меня.  
– Да, это точно она, – Эльза вдаль видела получше, да и по ауре тут же проверила.  
– Ну что ж, начнём? – Янка поманила Хельгу из толпы.  
Та ухмыльнулась и подошла. Нагло, бесстрашно.  
Янка получила от сестрёнки артефакт и передала Хельге:  
– Ну что ж, вот тебе шанс! – и усмехнулась.  
Бывшая ведьма, ныне просто интриганка, видимо, ничегошеньки не знала о свойствах этого колечка.  
А Эльза громко провозгласила:  
– Граждане Эстланда, наши добрые подданные! Мы даём этой девушке шанс доказать, что она и вправду та, за кого себя выдавала!  
Толпа глухо заворчала – явно не благожелательно к Хельге.  
Янка прищурилась, приготовившись к интересному шоу. Ближе к семейству придвинулся какой-то рыжий парень. В его ауре все присутствующие волшебницы почуяли много интересного.  
По счастью, сама Янка легко могла бы отразить нападение – недавние уроки фехтования от друзей явно пошли ей на пользу. Хоть и спортивные.  
Но обошлось без нападения. Что-то пошло не так – для заговорщиков, и Хельга с воплем выронила артефакт на брусчатку площади, тряся обожжённой рукой.  
Народ начал смеяться, в самозванку полетели комья грязи.  
Тем временем уже не венценосная чета и королева Эльза поднялись на помост. А за ними Янка, легко подобравшая артефакт.  
Она передала колечко сперва сестрёнке, а та – Маргит.  
Да, сестра бывшей королевы тоже здесь присутствовала, хоть и не собиралась рассказывать о себе всё и всем. Выступала как тётушка-фея.  
– А вот и наша вторая претендентка! Не смотрим сейчас на явное фамильное сходство – пусть работает наша волшебная реликвия!  
Янка натянула на палец кольцо. Оно вспыхнуло ровным голубым светом. Народ на площади вздохнул. Претендентка бросила мимолётный взгляд в толпу и вдруг ловко словила брошенный откуда-то кинжал. И удиравшего парня.  
– Держите его! Вот его! – крикнула Маргит, а Эльза приморозила нахала к месту.  
– Он не опасен, – промолвила Янка, пытаясь остановить кровь – ухватила за лезвие. – Да и что он может бессмертной сделать?  
– Надеюсь, ничего, – королева Эстланда вгляделась, – а я его знаю. Он хотел на мне жениться и стать королём.  
– Он что, идиот? – Янка пожала плечами. – Знаешь, сестрица, я не представляю тебя замужем вообще. Не обижайся только…  
– А почему я должна обижаться, дорогая сестра? Ты смотришь в корень глубже всех. Я всегда считала, что мой путь – это служение государству и дару. Конечно, на мою магию никак не повлияло бы, если бы мне кто-то понравился, но… просто не хочу, ни к чему мне никакие принцы и вообще парни… Это как монашество, но в миру. Только родителям не успела намекнуть. Тогда ещё был актуален вопрос, кто же будет править после меня…  
– Но тебе ведь всё равно придётся стать регентом, пока наследник не достигнет совершеннолетия? А это снова разлука, – вздохнула старшая сестра.  
– А может, мне набраться наглости и просить родителей самим порегентствовать? А, Яна?  
– Я думаю, они не откажут? – и хитро поглядела на отца и тётю.  
– Мы об этом после поговорим, – переглянулись те. – Вы как-то уж очень шепчетесь за спинами… А ещё даже церемония не закончилась.  
Янка смутилась. И повернулась к настоящей матери.  
– Потом, всё потом, – зашептала и та.  
– Продолжим? Простите, если что, – смутилась Янка. В ушах звенело, а в глазах двоилось – похоже, ножичек был с ядом.  
Эльза тут же заметила:  
– Ох, тебе плохо?.. Сейчас я тебя уведу.  
И, приобняв за талию, так и сделала.  
А Маргит провозгласила:  
– Граждане Эстланда! Просим простить за заминки и накладки. Всему виной злоумышленники. Но вы сами видели, что нашлась подлинная принцесса Ингеборг! Правда, теперь она уже королева сопредельного мира!  
– Я почти в порядке, сестрица, но этот рыжий, кажется, хотел прибить одну из нас. И его агрессия была против тебя, – Янка пристально глянула на Эльзу. – Я мельком почуяла, что он побоялся связываться с неизвестной ему особой, то есть мной… Что ещё у него на уме, не знаю…  
– Теперь уже неважно, он в тюрьме, главное – чтобы ты была в порядке, Яночка!  
Издалека до них долетало народное ликование.  
– Если и поболею, то пару дней, зато ты цела и невредима! Мы все теперь бессмертны, – Янка обняла королеву. – Как-то не верится, что мы все друг друга нашли и всё выяснилось. Но я рада этому обстоятельству.  
– И я, очень-очень… Всё теперь будет хорошо, времени на всё хватит!  
– Ты… прости, что… я расклеилась. Потом этого рыжего допросит пусть кто-нибудь. Интересно, сам он или его кто надоумил… – промямлила старшая сестра и просто отключилась.

И картёжника того допросили. Сейчас он уже совсем забыл о самонадеянности. И с упоением сдал родного отца. Хельгу не пришлось – её арестовали тогда же на площади. А вот хитрый старый купец успел исчезнуть. Как почувствовал – так сразу на кораблике и отчалил…  
Но Янка-Инге печёнкой чуяла, что они ещё не раз столкнутся на узенькой дорожке. Даже в своём полузабытьи чувствовала.

Пока Янка поправлялась, Эльза от неё не отходила. В государственных делах её заменили на это время отец, тётка и родная мать.  
И пока не находилось времени поговорить обо всей правде, что выплыла.  
Но когда-нибудь ведь надо было! Хотя бы, для начала, Яне и Маргит наедине.  
– Прости, дочка. Я до последнего пыталась скрыть всю правду… а потом поняла, что бесполезно.  
– А… кто ещё кроме тебя и тёти знал? – тут Янка намагичила себе своего лекарства и выпила залпом.  
– Отец, естественно. А больше никто-никто. Ты не увлекайся… хотя нет, слишком весомый повод. Тогда хотя бы закусывай, твой любимый шоколад – самое то!  
Янка закусила долькой наколдованного «Риттера».  
– А отец, когда женился, знал, что тётя… бесплодна?  
– Нет, конечно. Откуда ж такие вещи можно знать, пока не попробуешь, а они пробовали долгих пять лет. Поженились они по огромной любви, поэтому тётю Бергдис никто не проверял тщательно, как положено проверять королевских невест, ни магией, ни как-то ещё…  
Яна вздохнула и заговорила о другом:  
– Я почти ничего не помню до того момента, как осознала себя в том мире…  
– Воспоминания вернутся, Янка. Это имя тоже я тебе придумала, показалось, что подходит… А так тебе на тот момент было уже девять, у вас с сестрёнкой много общих прекрасных воспоминаний! Вы скоро их вместе воскресите. И… прости за всё. Что у таких мерзких людишек оставила, что родной тебя считать заставила, а в мякочек их переделать не смогла… У меня даже минутки на это не было, из-за Риммы. Но я себя не оправдываю, я волчицей выла, я изматывала себя скитаниями, а за тобой могла только очень-очень издали приглядеть… Простишь, доченька?  
– Я давно уже простила тебя! Не заморачивайся больше, мам. Не получалось ведь по-другому. И, знаешь, не случись всего этого, встретились бы мы? Придумала бы я Смолленд? – Яна подошла к Маргит и обняла её. – Только я «получилась» такой… боевой? Сестрёнка ведь более тихая.  
– Воинственность в меня. А Эльзочка пусть тебя уравновешивает, притом что ваша сила из одного корня. Так сказать, мои дары плюсом к врождённому. Не вышло из меня феи-крёстной, чудо для Бергдис и Арне я не могла сотворить – хоть никогда не завидовала тому, что он выбрал её. А ты сотворила!  
– Как-то так получилось. Просто в последнее время так получается: подумаю – сбывается.  
– Узнаю врождённую магию демиурга, она пробудилась в тебе в полной мере! Ты такая одна! Ты нам всем сумела подарить бессмертие и вечную юность…  
– А меня ими наделила Рина…  
– Она тоже молодец. А ты многократно большая молодчина, что её создала!  
– Мне в тот момент было одиноко, когда я… придумала её… Так что… не обессудь. А… почему ты меня именно в России оставила?  
– Немножко промахнулась мимо Норвегии, почему-то портал так вывел. Прости, что семейка такая поганая досталась, но я её не специально выбирала.  
– Но только эта семейка, мама. А в остальном там чудесные люди, культура, музыка, литература. И единственная подруга и соавтор, которая меня тогда не оставила. Мы с ней много писали, и это отвлекало меня от раздоров и дрязг… Спасибо тебе!  
– Ну слава Богу, хоть не совсем всё ужасно оказалось …  
– Не переживай так… мама.  
– Попробую… А скажи, ведь ты версию с тёткой восприняла как должное? Потому что привыкла, что у ведьм детей не бывает?  
– Именно. Я была в этом уверена.  
– Такая ирония… Ты для себя сделала это правдой, пусть и на чистом самовнушении. А я ведь хотела как Эльза сейчас, выбрать целомудрие и углубить свои занятия магией, а вышло, что во мне слишком много жизненной силы, будто за себя и за Бергдис. И у меня даже свадьбы не было, грех сплошной, но всё это, от первого мига до рождения Эльзочки, только усилило мои способности.  
– И частично ты поделилась Силой со мной? – слабо улыбнулась Инге.  
– С вами обеими. Но только частично. Остальное – ваши собственные искры. И я очень хорошо пойму, если вы обе никогда не захотите заводить семьи. Прости за такие разговоры, не совсем для ушей невинных девушек, но ты была зачата в атмосфере чувства долга и стыда, и это наложило на тебя отпечаток не меньший, чем злые люди, которые тебя окружали в том мире… А Эльза была зачата в греховном наслаждении – и как результат получилась такой вот чистой, как снег, и такой же холодной, по крайней мере к зову плоти. Ты же, дитя моё, одним махом нашла решение семейной проблемы, которое устроило всех. Осталось твоей старой матери разобраться со своим темпераментом, который как проснулся однажды – так назад уже не засунешь.  
На это Янка не знала, что отвечать. Опыта такого не было. Зато она вспомнила о более важном:  
– А что с Риммой? С ней как разбираться? Она ведь просто удрала, а не исчезла совсем, ведь так? Я могла бы помочь тебе…  
– Это может быть очень опасно… Хотя, с другой стороны, Янка, ты можешь такое, чего не может никто!  
– Я ещё и бессмертная, как и ты, мам. С нами обеими Римма не сможет ничего сделать, а вот ты её прибьёшь легко.  
– Только давай очень тщательно всё обдумаем! Надеюсь, она нас не опередит.  
– Сюда-то точно не проникнет! – убеждённо заявила принцесса Инге.  
– Да, пожалуй. Давай пока о ней не думать. Иди сюда, котёнок, обниму.  
Янка поднялась и крепко обняла маму.  
Та долго её не отпускала и гладила, как маленькую, по голове.  
– Даже королеве хочется, чтобы её помишили, – тихо проговорила Янка.  
А Маргит даже не переспросила, что это слово значит. На то она и была мамой. Хоть бы и королевской.

11.  
Пришло время возвращаться домой. Расставаться с сестрёнкой ну очень не хотелось, но у обеих были свои королевские заботы. Да и мама куда-то пропала, даже никому ничего не сказав.  
Янка ужасно нервничала. Они ведь договаривались с Маргит, что вместе победят Римму!  
Но переживания оказались напрасны – мама просто искала точное местонахождение этой мерзавки.  
И как нашла – сразу сообщила.  
– Надо будет как-то отвлечь эту… заразу, – промямлила Янка. – Я займусь этим, а ты просто всади ей нож в спину… Или я сделаю, если можно…  
– Нож лучше я. Только ты себе не повреди сильно, когда отвлекать будешь!  
– Постараюсь. И заодно в фехтовании потренируюсь, надо же уроки закрепить, – криво усмехнулась королева.  
– Да уж, а я пригляжу. Надеюсь, твои уроки не сводились к балету для красоты.  
– Разумеется. Спасибо, мам. Не будем терять времени, вперёд!  
И они переместились во всеми покинутый уголок междумирья. Искать не пришлось. Ведьма их словно поджидала.  
– И кого я вижу?  
– Тех, кого ты предала! – выдохнула Маргит.  
Янка сжимала в руках меч, тут же сотворённый магией, и исподлобья глядела на Римму. Та и не изменилась – прямо будто вышла из маминых воспоминаний.  
– Вы же такие лохушки оказались, вас было легко обмануть! А особенно тебя, Маргит! – в лицо соперницам расхохоталась ведьма. – Жаль, что мне не удалось убить твоего щенка!  
– А вот за щенка на ленточки порву! Хотя бы потому, что она девочка! – мама сделала выпад, но моргнула Янке – мол, он ложный, твой выход!  
Янка-Инге усмехнулась зловеще и напала первая. Дралась она не хуже любого фехтовальщика.  
И неожиданность атаки действительно сыграла свою роль. Римма наколдовала себе меч с опозданием, так что первые выпады Инге отразила ловко и удачно.  
Но потом Римма набросилась на нашу героиню с удвоенной порцией злобы. Неожиданно замахнулась и отхватила противнице левую кисть.  
– Доигралась?  
Но доигралась сама Римма. Отвлеклась – а в этот миг Маргит обошла её и вонзила нож в спину. И злая ведьма растаяла чёрным дымом.  
Вдали за деревьями гуляла какая-то старушка с собачкой на поводке. Янка пребывала в шоке и даже не заметила подскочившую собачонку. Собачонка унеслась с рукой. Но это мать заметила очень нескоро, а дочь не заметила вообще.  
А потом Янка сидела, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и пыталась шейным платком как жгутом перевязать культю. В глазах темнело, в ушах звенело, и наша героиня почти ничего не воспринимала. Маргит перенесла дочь в её дворец в Смолленде.

А там, чуть отдышавшись, Янка не дала маман вызвать «скорую»: мол, сама попробую себя вылечить. Но получалось не очень, да и маминой магии хватило бы только на то, чтобы просто заживить рану… А Янке пришла в голову более дерзкая мысль: она вспомнила про необычный проект, которым занимался Тони, и решила позвонить другу. Тот отозвался сразу. И мгновенно переместился в замок.  
– Привет! Ты всё ещё этим занимаешься? – спросила Янка, пряча покалеченную руку под курткой. – У тебя есть возможность проверить всё на мне, – и продемонстрировала травму.  
Тони сдавленно охнул. Но тут же взялся за дело.  
– Да, наработки есть.  
– Не бойся и приступай. Сколько тебе надо времени, чтобы сделать препарат?  
– Постараюсь побыстрее.  
– Пары дней хватит?  
– Должно. 

Через пару дней, как и обещал, кузен вернулся с какой-то склянкой.  
– Я тебе верю, – сказала Янка, – поэтому – действуй без промедлений.  
Тони сделал ей внутривенную инъекцию.  
– Должно в течение дня сработать, – сказал он, снимая жгут.  
– И что будет?  
– Увидишь, – улыбнулся чародей и подмигнул.  
– Чаю попьёшь?  
– Некогда мне, уж прости… – и отвёл взгляд.  
– Передавай привет всем там…  
Попрощавшись, Тони уехал. Покалеченную руку Янка снова запрятала под куртку.  
– Что ж, подожду снова.

Через некоторое время Янка почувствовала резкую боль. Замолкла и закрыла глаза.  
– Яночка, всё в порядке? – Маргит обняла дочь.  
– Кажется, да, – королева попробовала сжать новообретённый кулак, здоровой рукой обнимая маман в ответ. Всё с другой рукой было так, как до травмы… – Только чувствительность пока наполовину, но и это хорошо… Теперь только разрабатывать, – добавила королева. И отправила Тони смс-ку с благодарностью.

Прошло ещё около недели. Всё это время Янке удавалось мысленно связаться с новообретённой сестричкой только очень ненадолго. Да, срочные дела, да, прости, чуть приболела, зато Римма повержена… А вот теперь уже всё, и мы с мамой в гости!  
Несмотря на всё лечение, с рукой явно было что-то не то, но Янка старалась не показывать. Да разве ж утаишь?  
Заметила и Эльза, и настроение почувствовала:  
– Сестри…чка, милая, тебе очень больно? Ты что же, ранена была?  
– Да, было дело, – Янка рассказала о происшедшем осторожно, чтобы не шокировать. – Теперь всё в порядке.  
Эльза всё-таки всплакнула и обнимала Янку так крепко, как никогда раньше.  
– Теперь та ведьма мертва, сестрёнка, – Инге обнимала её в ответ. – Но, сильно подозреваю, что-то она мне оставила напоследок. Да и не вчера.  
– Ох, Яночка, милая… Что же это и как помочь?  
– Пока я не знаю, сестрёнка. Огонь – он во мне с детства, наверно. Надо будет у мамы спросить. Вместе мы как-нибудь преодолеем, – Янка вдруг просто поцеловала сестрёнку.  
И Эльза тоже расцеловала её в обе щеки. Веря в её силы и чудесные способности.

Позже Янка всё ж решилась спросить у Маргит про огонь.  
– Работа Риммы, так ведь?  
– Да, она ещё тогда, показав своё истинное лицо, оставила тебе этот «подарочек». Надо что-то против него придумать…  
Янка оглянулась на Эльзу.  
– Так он не жжёт меня, просто выходит…  
– Но ты же почему-то беспокоишься из-за этого, сестричка!  
– Когда он проявляться начинает, меня переклинивает и я веду себя глупо…  
– Вот потому и надо убирать, – проговорила Маргит.  
– Может… меня кто-нибудь… заморозит? – Янка поглядела на маму и сестру.  
– Матушка, а это точно не опасно? – заволновалась Эльза. – А то ведь лёд – моя стихия…  
– Я верю, что ты всё сделаешь хорошо, – Янка обняла сестру за плечи и заглянула в глаза.  
– Я тебя не подведу, я себе не прощу, если… Я так люблю тебя!  
– Я тебя тоже! Я готова, – заявила Инге. – Не бойся, дорогая сестрёнка! Начинайте.  
Маргит создала защитное поле, а Эльза начала потихоньку замораживать Янку.  
Та стояла столбом, но ничего не видела и не слышала – как под наркозом.  
А волшебный лёд мало-помалу гасил адский огонь в её теле и душе.  
Скоро всё было закончено, и Инге начала постепенно оттаивать.  
– Ну как ты, милая? – спросила мама. Эльза же просто заглядывала сестрёнке в лицо…  
Та пока только моргнула. И её начало трясти. Простуда точно гарантирована.  
– Горячую ванну, быстро! – Маргит пустила в дело всю доступную магию.  
Пока Янка отогревалась в ванне, Эльза сидела с ней.  
– Спасибо вам с мамой! – проникновенно сказала принцесса Инге.  
– У нас же получилось, сестричка? Помогло же?  
– Помогло! За то и спасибо! – и мокрой рукой пожала сестрину.  
– Я так рада!  
– Я тоже! Какой парадокс… я тоже могу замораживать, но мне холодно в мороз…  
– Может, теперь будет по-другому, Инге… Яночка?  
– Янкой мне привычней, – промямлила принцесса, – я надеюсь, что по-другому, Эльзочка.  
– Ну, если что, мы подправим!  
– Да. Прости, что я так… сухо немного… – повинилась Янка, – мне так… неловко, право…  
– Ничего, всё нормально! Мы же только привыкаем к мысли, что мы друг у друга есть!  
Они улыбнулись друг другу.  
Потом был чай с травами и много приятных дней с сестрёнкой. И с мамой тоже, та, казалось, и думать забыла о каком-то там своём королевстве.  
– Мам, как твой мир хоть называется? – спросила вдруг Янка и засунула в рот бутербродик с селёдкой.  
– Скайвилл, – Маргит аж облизнулась и сделала себе такой же. Одинаковые вкусы…  
– Бросай свой Скайвилл и иди ко мне! – ляпнула Янка, дождавшись, когда маман дожуёт бутерброд. – И ты, сестрёнка, тоже подумай насчёт того, чтобы переселиться ко мне.  
– Я бы с радостью, – откликнулась первой Маргит. – Но не надо так походя-презрительно, хороший мир, ещё подумать надо, на кого его оставлять…  
– А я… – задумалась Эльза. – Всё зависит от того, захотят ли отец и тётушка снова на трон…  
– Моё дело предложить, – улыбнулась Янка. – Ну, хоть в гостях-то бывайте…  
– Это уж непременно!  
– Обязательно!  
– Тогда я жду вас у себя! 

Вскоре пришло время прощаться.  
Королева Яна возвращалась в Смолленд. Королева Маргит – в Скайвилл. А королева Эльза оставалась в родном Эстланде…  
– Мы увидимся, сестрёнка, – говорила Янка на прощание. – Но я буду скучать! И по тебе, мам, тоже!  
– А уж мы как скучать будем…  
– Ещё бы!  
Переобнимавшись с близкими, Янка скрылась в проёме портала.


	4. Обмануть смерть

1.  
В маленькой кафешке сидела девчонка в расстроенных чувствах. Сидела в самом тёмном уголке, чтобы не бросаться в глаза. Все же сразу всё поймут!  
Этот мир, небольшой и мрачный, не отличался лояльным отношением к людям с паранормальными свойствами. Здесь считалось, что нечистые духи как бы помечают таких при рождении. Если глаза почти чёрные, если на улицах среди блондинов ты выделяешься тёмной шевелюрой – значит, как пить дать и «проклятые силы» у тебя тоже есть… А жить-то хочется, и не из-под косынки, исподлобья, на мир глядеть, и чтобы всё было, что есть у других…  
– Вас что-то гложет? – за столик подсел какой-то странноватый незнакомец. Бледный, с длинными золотисто-белыми волосами и с тёмными, словно подведёнными, тенями под глазами.  
– Не то, что бы, – ответила та мрачно. – И потом, вы кто такой?  
– Волшебник. Или вроде того. Ты можешь мне полностью доверять, я не обману, – он смотрел ей прямо в глаза странным, гипнотизирующим взглядом.  
– Это не ответ, – девушка в упор уставилась на собеседника. – Стойте, а как вас зовут?  
– Не имеет значения. Я тот, кто поможет тебе достичь желаемого!  
– А… меня зовут Тея. Я вынуждена прятаться, – проговорила девушка, помолчав. – Тут колдунов недолюбливают.  
– Не ты первая, не ты последняя, – хмыкнул неизвестный. – Обрати магию в свою силу, и ты посрамишь их всех!  
– Если бы я знала, как это сделать! – криво усмехнулась девица, исподлобья глядя на незнакомца. – У вас что, есть способ?  
– Найдётся. Только сначала помоги. Ты ведь правда сможешь. Только ты.  
– Не обманешь? Что я должна делать? – Тея заинтересовалась.  
Незнакомец протянул ей фото.  
– Эту женщину ты должна убить.  
Девушка взяла в руки фото, на котором была изображена блондинка с короткой стрижкой и прямо-таки ледяным взглядом.  
– Ладно. Кто это?  
– Королева одного из миров. Я проведу тебя в её мир.  
– Отлично! – Тея почему-то сразу согласилась, не зная лично женщины на фото. – Я готова.  
Похоже, ей нечего было терять, но она не подозревала, какую петлю затягивала сейчас у себя на шее.  
Вестор, ибо то был он, открыл девушке портал, и та скрылась в проёме, ёжась от холода – в неведомом Тее мире была зима в самом разгаре.

2.  
Тея в спешке вошла в портал. Ей хотелось поскорее вернуться домой, ведь завтра будет новый, по-настоящему неповторимый день. А сегодня для неё уже не играло роли, ей было всё равно, как поступать. Главное – дождаться завтра.  
«Ничего-ничего, вот пристрелю эту… Снежинку и вернусь в мой тёмный, уютный домик».  
С этой мыслью она тихо, но быстро следовала в сторону замка.

Яне, как это часто случается, не спалось. Уже которую ночь она блуждала по сонным закоулкам своего замка, безумно скучая по сестрёнке. Мысленной связи с Эльзой не было, как будто кто-то нарочно обрубил канал. И теперь не узнать, что с ней, как дела… А вдруг барьер вообще накрылся и путь для колдуна больше не имеет препятствий? Это было бы совсем невесело.  
Но сегодня утром Яна вышла на улицу, кажется, в надежде встретить любимую сестрёнку.  
Королеву Смолленда что-то сильно тревожило. Она полностью окунулась в свои мысли и шла, уже не разбирая дороги.  
Тут она услышала скрип снега. И очень вовремя, ведь перед самым её носом оказалась девушка, только что очнувшаяся от своих дум. Янка никогда её не видела раньше. Вроде, и одета она была по-современному, но явно не принадлежала этому миру. Девица внимательно разглядывала королеву с ног до головы, будто старую знакомую, которую давным-давно не видела, боялась ошибиться. Затем незнакомка достала из кармана куртки какой-то листок, взглянула на него, а потом вновь на нашу героиню.  
Яна, не очень высокая, в длинной шубе с накинутым на голову капюшоном, казалась выше из-за своей величавости, что напустила на себя в последнее время.  
– И что мы так рьяно изучаем? – холодно спросила королева незнакомку. За королевой следовала парочка гвардейцев в качестве охраны. Они как-то напряглись и сделали карабины наизготовку.  
– А догадайся! – гостья сказала это с ехидной улыбкой.  
– Если есть желание общения, записывайтесь на аудиенцию, – ледяным тоном сказала королева и кивнула подошедшему гвардейцу.  
– Я не хочу с тобой общаться. От этого общения не будет ни капли пользы! – крикнула девица вдогонку и долго смотрела в спину ушедшей королеве.  
Это было утром, а днём королева встречала гостей. Первой, как всегда, появилась Эльза, по которой за несколько месяцев разлуки Янка жутко соскучилась.  
– Яночка!  
С этими словами Яна попала в тёплые объятья сестрёнки.  
– Эльза! Я дико рада видеть тебя! – Яна обняла сестру не менее тепло.  
– Я так соскучилась! Как дела? Не могла никак с тобой связаться! Что-то мешало… но это уже неважно.  
– Потихоньку, хотя я тут места не нахожу, без вас с мамой. Я тоже старалась пробиться, но в ответ – тишина… Но теперь можно и поговорить спокойно.  
Взявшись за руки, они прошли в кабинет, где подкрепились и на десерт угостились шоколадом.  
– Я тут недавно на одну особу наткнулась… – как бы между прочим сообщила хозяйка замка. – А если быть точнее, то утром.  
– Что за особа?  
– На прогулке. Странная девица с холодным взглядом… Что-то злое от неё исходило. Я так поняла, что она пока на разведку приходила… Со мной охрана была, на всякий случай, так что обошлось. Но я не собираюсь по углам прятаться.  
– Ясненько. Теперь ты под моим надзором, и одну я тебя никуда не пущу!  
– Эльзочка! – Яна обняла сестрёнку. – Как там все наши?  
– Всё хорошо. Мама пока у себя.  
Яна явно хотела что-то сказать, но не знала, с чего начать. Она села на диван.  
– Что-то тебя тревожит, Яночка?  
– Знаешь, пока я говорила с той особой, я мельком залезла в её воспоминания. И знаешь, что… нет, вернее, кого я там разглядела?  
– Рассказывай! – Эльза присела рядом с сестрой и приобняла её за плечи.  
– Вестора!  
– Что?! – Эльза не верила своим ушам. – Как это может быть?!

3.  
Наверно, вид у Яны был очень хитрый, так что Эльза сразу поняла, что любимая сестра что-то задумала. И улыбка, такая же хитрая, о многом говорила.  
– Так-так, что мы тут затеваем?  
Яна поведала о своём плане «ловли на живца».  
– Родня меня загримирует или как там, но выглядеть всё будет натурально, – и улыбнулась. – Если колдун хочет увидеть меня в мёртвом виде, я ему предоставлю такую возможность. Мы переиграем его, Эльзочка!  
– Отличная идея! Идём.  
– Я позвоню ещё родне, сестрёнка, – Яна набрала номер, но подробностей не рассказала – мало ли кто может прослушивать линию. Рина, как всегда, одобрила план и пообещала содействие. – Маргит тоже должна знать, наверно, – сказала Яна после окончания разговора.  
– Мы расскажем потом.  
– Я надеюсь, сестрёнка, что план наш сработает, – Яна взяла Эльзу за руки. – Слишком многое поставлено на карту…  
– А как же иначе? Думаю, ему будет не до разбирательств.  
– Ну, что ж, Эльзочка, приступим.  
Яна созвонилась с волшебницей. Та появилась довольно быстро, и не одна. Спутницу Рины Яна не знала, но и спрашивать пока не стала: времени на разговоры не было.  
– Ты уверена в своём плане?– спросила Рина.  
– Да. И жду вас вечером на Рождественский бал, – улыбнулась ей Яна. – Всех.  
Пара часов подготовки, и королева могла ни о чём беспокоиться. Гримёрша ушла.  
– Я специально ставлю в известность только вас, – проговорила Яна, переводя взгляд с подруги на сестрёнку. – А то, что та девица будет стрелять в меня, это факт… И ещё, она должна уйти потом из замка беспрепятственно. Это тоже часть плана. Пусть её заказчик узнает, что якобы добился своего.  
– Устроим!  
– Да, кстати, что за красная жидкость, что вы понацепляли под одежду в пакетах?  
– Кровь. Что бы было натурально.  
– Бррр… У вампиров еду отобрали? – схохмила Янка.  
Вскоре вся компания была в празднично украшенном зале. Там же, под видом официантки, шныряла и убийца, спрятав небольшой пистолет с полной обоймой за лиф платья.  
Тея решила, что время пришло, и подошла к королеве, якобы предлагая напитки. Та взяла бокал с подноса и кивнула. Остальные тоже разобрали бокалы. Но того, что произошло позже, никто, кроме посвящённых, не ожидал. Яна снова повернулась к официантке и увидела нацеленное на неё дуло пистолета. Потом послышались выстрелы. Королеву отбросило назад, бокал выпал из её рук и разбился на вощёном паркете.  
В зале наступила тишина, потом поднялась паника.  
Кольчуга, сделанная местными мастерами, как всегда, спасла, а продырявлены были лишь пакеты с искусственной кровью, которая и испачкала всю одежду.  
К чести сестрёнки, та разыграла неподдельные чувства.  
«Не переиграй только».  
«Хорошо».  
«Киллерша» скрылась – за всеобщей суетой её никто задерживать не стал. «Труп» перетащили в один из залов, куда никто не заходил давно. Некоторых потрясло неожиданное «воскрешение», а посвящённых даже и обрадовало. У Маргит болела лишь спина, Янка же, как всегда, почти ничего и не ощутила.  
Уверенная, что в комнату никто не войдёт, Яна поднялась и села на диване.  
– И что теперь? – на Яну был устремлён взор сестры.  
– А теперь нужна восковая кукла в полный рост, в такой же одежде. Полная копия меня. Она будет изображать мой хладный трупик. Только где её достать?  
Яна попробовала встать, но покачнулась сильно, Эльза усадила её обратно.  
– Достанем, не волнуйся, – заверила младшая сестра.

4.  
Тея долго брела по пустынным улицам ещё одного совершенно незнакомого ей мира. Всё было как обычно, но она только сейчас полностью осознала, что натворила.  
«Ничего, всё обойдётся… Я здесь вообще ни при чём, в конце концов!»  
Девушка запрятала руки подальше в карманы толстовки.  
«Что ж, теперь я свободна и ни за что не упущу свой шанс! Теперь я буду счастлива! Обещаю!»  
Тея ещё долго шла по незнакомой дорожке, полагаясь только на описания Вестора. Пока всё совпадало: и старое кладбище, и пустырь уже были пройдены.  
«Осталась только лощина – и я на месте».  
Вскоре «киллерша» дошла до заброшенной хижины старого охотника, где её уже ждал колдун.  
– Как всё прошло?  
– Замечательно. Что ж, она мертва. Я выполнила условие сделки, так что ваша очередь.  
– Так-так. Как чудесно! Давай-ка ты расскажешь всё в подробностях?  
– Нет. С меня довольно. Ваша часть сделки!  
– Какая напористая! Глядишь, мы с тобой и сработаемся!  
– Хватит отговорок! Меняйте мою жизнь уже!  
– Ты уже сама её так изменила… Ты полностью в моей власти! И ещё вопрос, в самом ли деле ты убила того, кого надо? – усмехнулся колдун.  
– Да. Хочешь, проверь! Только сделай меня нормальной! Чтоб больше не косились! Если уж не могущественной, как обещал…  
– Вот когда я проверю, тогда сделаю!  
– Так идём!

«Вот он… наглец!»  
Прихватив девчонку для расправы в случае чего, Вестор проявился в другом мире. В мире той, которая посмела перехитрить его. Как оказалось, барьеры не работали. То ли срок вышел, то ли сбои из-за вспышек на солнце сыграли ему на руку…  
– Поверит ли он теперь девчонке или нет, я не ведаю, – Яна полностью сменила одежду. И так же полностью восстановилась.  
– Вряд ли поверит, – проговорила Маргит. – Вестор уж точно поймёт, что ты обманула его даже с собственной смертью.  
– Так пусть проверит!  
Яна закрыла глаза и притихла на несколько секунд.  
«Яночка», – Эльза взяла сестру за руку.  
«Всё хорошо, сестрёнка».  
– Пусть приходят! – проговорила Яна. – Он найдёт мой хладный трупик, – и криво усмехнулась, зло сверкнув глазами. – Мне сейчас среди придворных появляться нельзя, – молвила королева задумчиво, – я же… дохленькая теперь, – схохмила она в конце.  
Вся компания устроилась в дальней комнате до вечера, чтобы под покровом темноты провести королеву до её комнаты.

Поздно вечером, когда все уже разошлись, с королевой осталась Эльза.  
– Всё идёт по плану, ответственный момент ещё впереди, а я жутко волнуюсь, – Яна устроилась рядом с сестрёнкой.  
– Ты сильно не переживай, мы все с тобой, – заверила Эльза.  
– Только бы ничего не помешало… Тебе отдохнуть надо, сестрёнка.  
– Успею, – улыбнулась та, – не хочу тебя одну оставлять.  
Яна наколдовала в комнате ещё одну кровать, поистине королевскую:  
– Приляг, выспись!  
– Пожалуй, последую твоему совету, – слабо улыбнулась Эльза.  
Королева помогла ей устроиться и поцеловала.  
Самой же Яне не спалось. Она смогла уснуть под утро, когда к ней заглянула Маргит.

Яна инкогнито, под видом агента похоронного бюро, прошла в главный зал, траурно оформленный (надо же идти до конца), вместе с Эльзой. Восковой манекен в королевском наряде изображал погибшую королеву. Яна поддержала внезапно покачнувшуюся сестрёнку.  
«Эльзочка!»  
«Всё нормально. Хорошо, что там не ты, иначе я бы в самом деле не пережила!»  
«Пойдём».  
Только в комнате Яны обе сестры смогли, наконец, обнять друг друга.  
– Не думай об этом. Меня не так-то просто убить. Не дождутся! – улыбнулась Яна.  
– Не подвергай больше свою жизнь опасности, прошу тебя! – в слезах прошептала сестрёнка.  
– Хорошо! Но последний акт спектакля я должна доиграть, Эльза. Мы вместе доиграем! – Яна взяла сестру за руки. – И поставим точку в этой истории. Хотя бы временно…

5.  
А Яна была готова ко второй части «Марлезонского балета»: в полном коронационном наряде ожидала своего эффектного выхода… В узкую щель чёрной драпировки было плохо, но всё-таки видно всех собравшихся, в том числе и колдуна. Саму королеву не видел никто.  
А та видела и сестру, и Маргит – всех в чёрном. Здешняя родня Яны тоже была в чёрном.  
У колдуна на лице играла злобная улыбка. Вестор вдруг замахнулся мечом, но свет потух. А когда включился вновь, на постаменте тела не было.  
– Где королева?!  
Во всеобщей тишине раздался всем знакомый голос:  
– Здесь! – королева шла к постаменту, высоко подняв голову. Перед ней расступались, пропуская.  
Колдун, страшно ругаясь и изрыгая проклятия, пропал. Показалось – или утащил за собой какую-то девчонку?  
– Это не та ли, которая в меня стреляла? – спросила в пространство Яна.  
Но все тут же об этом забыли.

Сёстры уединились в кабинете.  
– Что теперь? Колдун всё ещё на свободе. Думаю, будет прятаться и дальше. А на мои такие «самоубийства» он больше не клюнет.  
– Больше не устраивай таких… спектаклей, пожалуйста, – попросила Эльза.  
– Больше и не тянет. Надо что-то другое искать, другой способ… безопасный…  
– Вот именно, что безопасный, Яночка.  
– Прогуляемся? – спросила вдруг Янка.  
– С удовольствием! – мило улыбнулась Эльза. – Тем более, погода прекрасная.  
Взявшись за руки, сёстры вышли пройтись.  
Снег лежал повсюду, даже на деревьях, и сверкал снежинками на солнце.  
– Твоя работа?  
– Как ты догадалась?  
– Всё красиво вокруг, так только ты можешь! – улыбнулась сестрёнка.  
– Ну, у нас с тобой одинаковые способности в плане создания зимы, – в ответ улыбнулась наша героиня.  
Королевы вернулись во дворец, всласть нагулявшись.  
– Останься!  
– Пока с колдуном не разберёмся, я тебя не оставлю, – заверила королева Эстланда и обняла сестру.  
– Если что, ты мне с ним драться, конечно же, не дашь, верно? – спросила Янка.  
– Да. Я не позволю тебе подвергать себя опасности! – младшая сестрёнка нахмурилась.  
Яна боялась, что в очередной раз её планы нарушатся и колдун заставит её взять оружие в руки.  
– Проще запрятать меня где-нибудь и не выпускать, – молвила она. – Я сейчас опасна даже для самой себя.  
– Кажется, я знаю, куда нам с тобой нужно отправиться!  
– И куда?  
– Домой, в Эстланд.  
– Отлично. Там хоть все знакомые, – Янка слабо улыбнулась.  
– Вот-вот.  
– Спасибо, сестрёнка!

Янка очень давно не бывала в родном мире, в том, в котором родилась. А там кое-что изменилось. Эльза как-то забыла об этом рассказать, а заметно ведь было сразу, стоило взглянуть на тётушку Бергдис.  
– Ну-с, тётя, я чего-то не знаю? – спросила Янка после приветствий.  
– Уже знаешь, видно же! Чудо, что ты для нас сотворила, осуществится месяца через три.  
– И как её назовёте?  
– Почему её, откуда такая уверенность? Ты видишь, да?  
– Вижу. Я же колдунья, – хмыкнула Янка.  
– Спасибо за сведения, мы подумаем…  
– Хорошо, – кивнула Янка.  
Она ощутила какую-то холодность со стороны тётки в свой адрес.  
Та, может, и не хотела так относиться, но Инге была воплощением всего того пережитого… Измены с согласия, собственной несостоятельности… К Эльзе вот не было такого никогда, Бергдис привыкла считать её своей кровиночкой, а о существовании Инге только недавно заново узнала. А тут ещё новый ребёночек, свой собственный…  
Всё это Янка считала мгновенно.  
«Ну и ладно, – подумала она. – Пусть думают, что хотят. Я уже привыкла быть одна, так что переживу».  
«Ну, где ж одна, где ж?! – мысленно аж закричала Эльза. – Да пропадай оно, королевство это, пусть сами им как хотят так и правят, а я к тебе уйду! И больше ни на минуточку, ни на секундочку не расстанусь!»  
«Прости, я имела в виду те годы, когда мы с тобой ещё не встретились. А теперь тётя напомнила мне об этом. Перебирайся ко мне и правда».  
«Я сегодня же скажу родителям… то есть отцу с тёткой, Яночка. Маму надо тоже к нам перетягивать…»  
«Я ей говорила, у неё пока никого нет, чтобы за себя оставить, сестрёнка», – передала Янка и вздохнула.  
– Вы простите, – обратилась Инге к присутствующим, к которым присоединился и отец, – мы с сестрёнкой прогуляться выйдем…  
Все с этим согласились.  
Эльза приобняла Янку:  
– Но мама же найдёт кого-то? За себя оставить-то?  
– Должна, – смущённо улыбнулась Янка.

Сёстры дошли до конца коридора как раз вовремя: к ним «вывалилась» словно из пустоты какая-то девчонка. Совсем ещё ребёнок, лет двенадцати-тринадцати, в лёгкой кофточке и недлинной юбчонке, светлые волосы были собраны в тоненький «хвостик».  
Обе королевы переглянулись.  
– Оригинальненько народ стал путешествовать в последнее время, не находишь? – тихо спросила Янка.  
– Согласна, – кивнула Эльза.  
Незнакомка, не таясь и с удивлением, рассматривала обеих королев – одна была в синем, до пола, платье с высоким воротником, другая в таком же, но светло-зелёном. Хотя откуда незваной гостье было знать, что она именно на королевских особ наткнулась?  
Девчушка подошла поближе и заговорила:  
– Здравствуйте! Кажется, я попала туда, куда мне так хотелось! В сказку!  
«Нашлась тоже туристка! – передала Янка сестре. Повернулась к девчонке и мило так улыбнулась. А сине-зелёные глаза так и оставались холодноватыми. – Но, на всякий случай, я прикрою «лавочку», а то ещё Вестор свалится», – невесело усмехнулась королева с короткой стрижкой. И провела рукой над тем местом, откуда явилась девчонка. «Коридор» закрылся навсегда. Для кого ни попадя – уж точно.  
Королева с достоинством, по этикету, приветствовала нежданную гостью. Как и Эльза, которая предложила:  
– Здесь неудобно разговаривать, пройдёмте в кабинет.

«Явление» не дождалось, пока они дошли до места. Трещало без умолку о своей серой и скучной жизни и внезапном «окне» в другой мир, и долгом переходе, полном смутных картин…  
– Кто кого убить хотел? – вдруг прямо и в лоб спросила Яна, чем ввела девчонку в немалое изумление. Просто промелькнули в воспоминаниях странной гостьи знакомые образы.  
– Какую-то Яну, – промямлила девчонка.  
– Ну-ну, – та насмешливо хмыкнула. – Что ещё? Он там один был или с кем-то? Я про колдуна.  
– С девушкой. Взрослой и красивой.  
Яна создала прямо в воздухе изображение Вестора и «киллерши»:  
– Они?  
«Странная девица, не находишь?»  
«Весьма странная».  
– Да. Можно я тут погуляю, посмотрю всё? Я тихонечко, никому не помешаю…  
– Иди, если знаешь, куда. Хотя ты нам так и не представилась.  
– Ой, совсем забыла! Лина.  
Янка только вздохнула, потом тихо сказала:  
– Не оставит он меня в покое.  
– Яночка… – Эльза сжала её руку.  
Лина тем временем и впрямь ушла.  
– Я драться с ним не собираюсь в любом случае – руки марать неохота. А девчонку, видать, добрые силы предупредить нас послали, не иначе.  
– Хорошо, что мы предупреждены. Это за все наши молитвы о тебе! Теперь точно я тебя не оставлю! – так же тихо, но решительно заявила Эльза.  
«И никуда одну не пущу!»  
«Спасибо тебе!» – Яна склонила голову на плечо сестрёнке.  
– А пока… не сходить ли нам в сауну?  
– Отлично! Это то, что нужно! – хитро улыбнулась Янка.  
Сауна сейчас была единственным средством избавления от тревожных мыслей. 

Эльза, как и решила, одну сестру не отпускала никуда. Две королевы неизменно появлялись вместе. Янка, кроме всего прочего, носила новую кольчужку под платьем, да сверху тёплую накидку – на улице не лето.  
Однажды она мельком заметила знакомую девицу где-то у окраины городка, недалеко от королевского дворца.  
«Что она делает в Эстланде?» – Яна косилась в ту сторону, чем привлекла внимание сестрёнки.  
«Кто, Яночка?»  
«Помнишь ту девицу, которая в меня стреляла? Может, я и ошибаюсь».  
«Пойдём, проверим».  
Но, пока сёстры дошли, «киллерша» успела уйти.  
«Если это действительно она, то нужно выяснить, что ей нужно».  
– Я же ясно видела её! – поникла Яна.  
– Не видела, куда она ушла?  
– По-моему, в город. Пойдём скорее!  
Тут Яна услышала свист, и её щёку что-то обожгло. Но останавливать поиски ради такой ерунды не имело смысла.  
Вскоре сёстры нашли объект своих поисков. Девица держалась нахально:  
– О, кого я вижу! Неужели я достойна лицезреть вас, не записавшись на аудиенцию?  
– Опять ты? – ледяным тоном спросила Яна.  
Щёку жгло. Яна прикоснулась к ране и зашипела от боли.  
– А ты ожидала увидеть кого-то ещё, преследуя меня всё это время?  
– Что тебе здесь надо?  
«Яночка… твоя щека…»  
«Заживёт, сестрёнка».  
– Твоё какое дело?  
– Вестору всё ещё не терпится меня убить? Так напрасно старается! Я бессмертна! – боль стала сильнее.  
– Тише-тише, ведьма! Я промолчу.  
– Заморозить тебя?  
– А попробуй! Чего ты этим добьёшься? Или лёд научился разговаривать?  
– Хотя что я с тобой вожусь? Тобой же колдун управляет! – хмыкнула Яна. – Скажи своему хозяину, пусть попытается меня снова убить, если получится…  
«Яночка, что такое?»  
«Это только разговоры пока».  
– Это уже его дело, а я тебе не служанка.  
«Оставь её, пойдём домой».  
«Пусть своего хозяина зовёт».  
– Позови своего хозяина, тогда и разговор будет!  
Сёстры вернулись во дворец.  
Царапина выглядела не очень, но была не смертельна. Янка провела рукой и убрала отметину.

Авторша сменила платье на другое. Разговоры с семьёй ни о чём стёрли неприятные воспоминания.  
«Что там у тебя с этим убогим вампиром?» – это Маргит подала голос.  
«Давние счёты он со мной сводит».  
«Видимо, придётся ему кое-что начистить».  
«Мам, я справлюсь!»  
«Не спорь со старшими».  
И тут раздался голос Эльзы:  
– Яночка, тут письмо на твоё имя.  
– Да? Интересно! – она взяла письмо и открыла. И хмыкнула, прочитав. – Похоже, он серьёзно всё устроил, – и протянула листок Эльзе. – Это вызов.  
Пробежавшись глазами по строчкам, королева Эстланда ужаснулась:  
– Вот же прохиндей!  
Колдунья поглядела на сестру.  
– Принять вызов? – Янка была в раздумьях.  
– Я буду за тебя бояться! Очень! Хоть и верю в мою Яночку!  
– Всё будет хорошо, – Янка вдруг хитро улыбнулась. У неё была идея, как вообще избежать стычки с колдуном. – Я с ним встречусь, а на месте будет видно.  
– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь… Очень люблю тебя, родная!  
– Да, сестрёнка. Я пока кое-что возьму у себя в комнате и приду.  
– Хорошо!  
Вернувшаяся старшая сестра шепнула:  
– Я тебя тоже очень люблю! И поэтому постараюсь избежать боя.  
Все вместе они вышли к месту встречи. Вестор психовал в ожидании. Видно, очень невтерпёж ему было прикончить королеву.  
– Успокойся уже! – крикнула она колдуну. У Янки это получилось резко.  
А что было с ним церемониться!  
Времени терять Вестор не стал и напал сразу. Как и в стычке с Риммой, Янка ловко увернулась от страшного удара и довольно усмехнулась. Переодеваться она не стала, надела поверх платья только новую кольчужку и сверху тёплую накидку. Оружия колдунья тоже не взяла, полагаясь на свою магию.  
Впрочем, он тоже рассчитывал на чёрные чары.  
«Сейчас не удивляйтесь ничему».  
Внезапно погода испортилась, и закружила сильная метель, мешавшая Вестору нанести удар. Он крутился вокруг, но не мог найти противницу. Та же с лёгкостью сделала из Вестора льдышку, чего он вовсе не ожидал. Метель закончилась так же внезапно, как и началась. На Янке – ни царапины, а враг её стоял ледяной статуей.  
Эльза облегчённо выдохнула.  
Янка подошла к сестрёнке:  
– Что с ним делать? А его верная собачка, та девчонка, куда-то свалила.  
– В безопасное место его! А девчонка, может, вдали от его чар отомрёт… Человеком станет…  
– Тогда лучше в тюрьму отправить. И насчёт девчонки этой… я тоже надеюсь, что исправится. Возвращаемся. Со мной, как и обещала, ничего не случилось, сестрёнка.  
– Слава Богу! Я и говорю, в место, безопасное для всех.  
Колдун отправился туда, где он и должен находиться. Хотя Янка сильно подозревала, что всё равно сбежит. А пока они с сестрой вернулись во дворец.  
– Пока опасность миновала. Твоими молитвами, сестрёнка! – улыбнулась королеве Янка.

8.  
Девчонка-наёмница куда-то пропала, да и та мелкая, что свалилась на наших героинь незнамо откуда – тоже. Не сказать, что им обеим грозила хоть какая-то опасность, но отправить их по домам не помешало бы. Уж больно легко поддаются чужому влиянию. Чревато. И что ещё знает младшая?  
Все эти мысли явственно отражались на Янкиной физиономии. Она настолько увлеклась раздумьями, что не услышала, как кто-то зашёл. От прикосновения она вообще вздрогнула.  
– Да что ты, Яночка, это же я!  
– Прости, я тут задумалась, – Янка вздохнула с облегчением. – У меня некоторые соображения, присаживайся.  
Старшая сестра пересказала Эльзе свои размышления.  
– Давай объединим силы и найдём обеих!  
– Ещё бы знать, где они, – промямлила девушка и небрежно откинула прядь со лба.  
– Так на что нам магия-то, сестрёнка?  
– Тогда… тут есть зеркало или что-то в этом роде? Или карта, на худой конец?  
– Зеркало найдём.  
– Карта тоже подойдёт, – кивнула Яна.  
Через несколько минут она уже «зацепила» парочку и выкинула в кабинет. Она сама ещё плохо понимала, как это у неё получается.  
Девчонки – «киллерша» и та, вторая – недоумённо моргали, глядя то друг на друга, то на венценосных сестёр.  
– Зачем ты хотела убить мою сестру? – абсолютно ледяным тоном спросила Эльза старшую из девиц.  
– Меня заставили.  
– Кто заставил? – вступила Янка.  
– Злобный колдун. То есть он прикинулся добрым, обещал мне помочь… в обмен на вашу жизнь. Простите, ваше величество…  
– Хорошенькая доброта, – ещё холоднее процедила Эльза.  
«Ради достижения своих целей, сестрёнка».  
«Низкий негодяй! И она тоже штучка… с целями, которые ей дороже… твоей жизни…»  
– А сама ты не хочешь избавиться от влияния Вестора? – спросила Яна. – Пока он в состоянии заморозки, он тебя не тронет.  
– Кто в состоянии заморозки? – послышался вопрос от двери.  
Сам явился – не запылился. Подошёл немного ближе – и так и застыл на месте, не в силах сдвинуться. Янка незаметно подмигнула сестрёнке.  
– Что такое, ничтожество? – и возмущаться Вестор, оказывается, умел.  
– Не ты один тут крут, – припечатала Эльза.  
– Ты ещё ответишь! – со стороны колдуна раздался злобный окрик. Но ничего большего Вестор не мог и не смог. Эльза весьма качественно его заморозила.  
Все вздохнули с облегчением.  
– Теперь с вами, – Янка обернулась к «киллерше», – зачем ты с ним связалась? И как хоть звать-то тебя?  
– Тея. Он сказал, что только так поможет мне сделать свою магию силой, а не объектом гонений. Потом я уже даже соглашалась с магией расстаться, или хоть с внешними чертами, её выдающими, чтоб только жить спокойно…  
– Так вот, он тебя обломал, выражаясь модным в некоторых мирах языком. Он так всех подлавливает!  
– А куда мне было, если не соглашаться? Только в петлю…  
– Немного неважнецки, но не стоит переживать. Выход всегда найдётся.  
– А разве есть миры, где маги на их вершине?  
– Есть. Один из них – мой! Если есть желание, вернёмся туда все вместе! Там, правда, маги наравне с обычными людьми, потому как защищают их, – вздохнула авторша.  
– А что, правда можно? – спросила незадачливая «киллерша». Вторая девчонка, Лина, тоже глядела с интересом и надеждой…  
«Надеюсь, они правильный путь выберут, Яночка. А то смотри, как она вопрос поставила – «маги на вершине», а не на равных с простыми людьми».  
«Я тоже заметила. Ничего, привить правильное мировосприятие не проблема», – и приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Этого куда? – кивнула она в сторону статуи, про которую все забыли.  
– В наинадёжнейшую магическую темницу. А то будет как в прошлый раз, – вздохнула Эльза.  
– А не лучше ли отправить его домой, а вход сюда заблокировать? Я бы попробовала…  
Вскоре с колдуном было покончено, и вход Вестору был снова заказан и в Эстланд, и в Скайвилл, и в Смолленд, конечно же.  
Хотя всегда оставалась вероятность, что этот гад найдёт лазейку.  
Но хотя бы на короткое время все были уверены, что он никого не побеспокоит.

Лина осталась в Смолленде. Домой совершенно не хотелось. Кому она там нужна? А может, это они ей все не нужны были?.. Янка в это не вдавалась – просто приглядывала за девчонкой вполглаза.  
Тея тоже осталась. Ей бы серьёзно учиться магии, владению своим даром, но пока её натура одиночки требовала отсидеться где-то в укромном уголке Янкиного мира. Тут за магию хотя бы камнями не побьют – чего пока ещё и желать.  
Они обе тут остались, а вот Эльза отбыла в родной мир. Ненадолго, правда, она очень надеялась уговорить отца и тётушку отпустить её в Смолленд насовсем, а самим снова занять трон.

9.  
В один прекрасный день, в ожидании Эльзы с окончательным ответом, Янка плюнула на все дела и уехала к своим, в Светлый. Надо же видеться почаще! А то всё дела да дела…  
Компания собралась большая. В том числе гости из другого, смежного и дружественного, мира – того, где жило семейство Компот и их друзья. Намечался первый Новый год в кругу большой семьи для Корнелиуса, сынишки Шурика и Дарьи. Как бы не получился перебор впечатлений! Мало того, что такой праздник, так и сама королева в гостях. Хоть и по-простому эдак. Её встретили тепло и напоили чаем.  
– Редко к вам выбираюсь, так что простите, – повинилась Янка. – Предлагаю завтра устроить большой праздник у меня в замке. Там все будут, – потом спросила: – А как у вас жизнь?  
Тут Дарья сорвалась и куда-то убежала.  
В ответ на удивлённый взгляд Яны Шурик объяснил:  
– Ихтиандра пугать унеслась.  
– Чего?  
– Да мы… это… второго ждём, – пояснил он с глупо-счастливой улыбкой.  
– Ну, поздравляю. А… может, вторую? – прищурилась хитро её величество.  
– Мы не знаем, кого Бог пошлёт… Но было бы здорово!  
– Давайте помогу? Узнать, в смысле.  
– А давай! Сейчас только Даша вернётся…  
– Хочу новую фишку свою попробовать.  
– Вот и совместим.  
Скоро вернулась и Дарья. Ей рассказали про Янкину идею. Та обрадовалась, как показалось королеве.  
– Я тебе доверяюсь!  
– Мы… можем с ней уединиться? – смутилась Янка.  
– Да, конечно…  
Янка с Дарьей ушли в её комнату, и королева принялась магичить. Не просто поднимая завесу неизвестности, а передавая лучи добра. То, что всё получилось, Дарья поняла по себе – ей стало так светло и хорошо, как не было никогда в жизни.  
– Увидела, да? Ты такая добрая…  
– Хоть я и не аппарат УЗИ, но чувствую огонёк жизни, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– И… можешь о нём что-то сказать?  
– Это девочка. Если хочешь, я дам ей Силу, и она станет волшебницей.  
– А это так просто сделать?  
– Я попробую, – кивнула авторша и колдунья.  
– Хорошо, я доверяюсь. Я всегда восхищалась знакомыми волшебницами. У самой другой путь, но почему бы и не дать жизнь одной из них?  
– Тогда ляг и расслабься. И давай руку.  
Янка через Дашку передала небольшую часть своей Силы ещё не родившейся девочке.  
– Токсикоз будет мучить.  
– Прямо сильно? Ну ладно, переживу, чай, не впервые.  
– Ну, не очень сильно, но тебе часто придётся Ихтиандра пугать, – рассмеялась Янка.  
– Ладно, уже пугаю, – Даша улыбнулась.  
– Видала. Но всё хорошо будет. А не боишься, что она замуж выйти не сможет уже? Магия не предполагает семейной жизни, – серьёзно предупредила Яна.  
– Ничего, у меня сын есть. Другое дело, если она сама захочет распорядиться собой иначе…  
– Это верно. Пусть решит сама, когда подрастёт. И как назвать решили? Кстати, пойдём, там нас заждались уже.  
– Корнелия, в рифму к брату. Идём, конечно.  
Остальная компания заждалась девчонок.  
– Ну как? – Рина поднялась навстречу.  
– Будет девочка! – Дарья сияла. – Яна сразу угадала!  
Янка же была пунцовая от смущения.  
– Ну, особого труда это мне не доставило. Мне мама как-то достаточно Силы передала. Так что я пробую новые фишки у себя открывать.  
– Здорово!  
Поговорив с друзьями, Янка вернулась к себе во дворец: надо было всё подготовить для новогоднего вечера. Это же должно быть грандиозно!  
Посреди зала стояла шикарная ёлка, наряженная к празднику. И народу было много: блестящие дамы и кавалеры. И практически все – со своими детьми, в карнавальных костюмах. Вот уж кому радость!  
Для нашей героини это не составляло труда. Вся компания родственников и друзей из целых четырёх миров, считая королевство Маргит, теперь ничем не отличалась от остальных. Вот и превосходно.  
Сперва началась торжественная часть. Янка появилась во всём своём блеске. И не одна. С ней были те самые, про которых она столько рассказывала. Её ослепительная и любимая сестра и дорогая мама, даже короткая разлука с которыми показалась королеве вечностью. Этот праздник был таким прекрасным поводом ещё побыть вместе! Мама пока ещё только подготавливала свой переезд, а вот Эльзе всё удалось! И сегодня праздник был ещё и по этому поводу.  
После приветствий Янка дала знак начать праздник. Обе сестры ещё украсили ёлку и зажгли огни. Зрелище было волшебное. И в довершение всего – снег. Настоящий! Прямо под потолком! Точнее, с потолка.  
Янка потом, как начался бал, подошла к компании:  
– Ну как вы? Не стесняйтесь! Праздник – для всех!  
– Нам замечательно!  
Корнелиус так вообще был рад: столько детей, конкурсы, игры! Куча новых друзей! А потом Янка с сестрой устроили вообще настоящий каток в самом зале! Вот же радости было! Даже тем, кто не умел кататься. Королева сделала коньки и всем своим друзьям и потащила их на лёд. Вот же веселье!  
– Кто-нибудь из вас вообще умеет? – прищурилась Янка. Не умел почти никто.  
– Ладно, – кивнула Янка, – научу.  
И вправду научила хотя бы стоять на коньках и прокатилась с ними несколько кругов. Волшебство учить помогало, да и вообще было весело.  
– Я сначала тоже не умела, – усмехнулась Янка.  
– Может, потом раскрылось?  
– Ну, сестрёнка научила! – Янка помахала бывшей королеве Эстланда, ныне принцессе Смолленда.  
– Повезло!  
– Я сама не ожидала. Пошли на улицу? Там фейерверки будут.  
– Конечно!  
Всей компанией высыпали на улицу, а там уже была уйма народу – и салют. Его устроил Фенрир – местный дракон, которого Корнелиус видел впервые. И ни чуточки не испугался – в восторг пришёл! Тем более что и дракон питался только овощами.  
– Няшечка же! – пищал мальчик.  
– Полетаешь? – предложила Янка и посмотрела на родителей мальчика и на остальных старших.  
– И можно без взлослых? – с отчаянной мольбой спросил Корнелиус.  
– Наверно, если родители и дедушка с бабушкой дадут позволение, – Янка уставилась теперь и на Кима.  
Тот кивнул и улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, – кивнула ему Янка. – Ничего с ним не будет. Я мальчишку магией защищу.  
Да все и так были уверены, да и дракон добрый… Корнелиус так просто уже верещал в предвкушении. Королева посадила мальчишку на шею Фенриру и хорошо зафиксировала. И ещё сделала магическую защиту.  
– Осторожнее, – сказала дракону Янка.  
Тот кивнул огромной шипастой головой и плавно взлетел. Мальчику и впрямь ничего не угрожало. Он визжал от восторга, глядя вниз с драконьей спины. А снизу ему махали и смеялись старые и новые друзья. Фенрир даже выпустил сноп пламени из пасти, что ещё добавило восторга Корнелиусу. Казалось, новый салют на небе расцвёл!  
Янка тихонько прошептала Марье:  
– Вспомни себя, как ты на птеродактиле летала…  
Та только изумлённо уставилась на королеву. Сама уже знала об этом почти только по рассказам…  
Этот праздник Корнелиус не забудет никогда. Да и не только он, но и другие детишки тоже. Да и взрослые. Янка тайком посматривала на Кима, помня, естественно, что он напрочь занят… Даже если бы самой было можно и даже если бы не дружила с Сарой… Ладно, это всё лишнее.  
– Ну и как вам? – спросила королева.  
– Великолепно! – раздалось со всех сторон.  
– Я рада! – улыбнулась королева.


	5. Перекрёстки

1.  
Через несколько месяцев Янка и Эльза вместе прибыли в Эстланд. На крестины своей крохотной третьей сестрёнки. Единокровной и двоюродной разом, ну да кого такие тонкости волнуют…  
Ингрид похожа была и на отца, и на тётку. Ну, насколько сейчас можно было судить. Только вот с магическим даром тётушка Бергдис торопиться не стала.  
– У нас и так колдунов много, – говорила она, укачивая малышку на руках.  
Никто, собственно, не возражал. Если у маленькой Ингрид какая-то искра и проявится с возрастом – тогда и разберутся. А пока пусть наконец королева Бергдис будет счастлива по полной и незамутнённо. Кстати, сестру свою Маргит она честно, пусть и скрепя сердце, приглашала, но та решила лишний раз глаза не мозолить. Сослалась на неотложные дела и осталась у себя в Скайвилле.  
– Милашка такая, – Янка тоже подержала сестрёнку на руках, приняв от Эльзы. Потом передала обратно матери.  
От той ворохнулось волной: да, самая лучшая, любимая девочка, моя-моя-моя! Правда, Бергдис тут же устыдилась – да нет, мол, племянниц я тоже люблю и нисколечко не раздражена, хватит, родила уже, долой скачки настроения, одно дело Маргит, но девочки-то ни в чём не виноваты!  
Янка с сестрёнкой переглянулись. Даже если Ингрид будет такой же боевой, как сама Инге, то сестра с удовольствием научит драться, и на мечах тоже, на шпагах фехтовать, и вообще… В жизни может пригодиться всё. Вслух этого, правда, не высказывала, чтобы не шокировать тётю.  
Отцу, может, и сказали бы, особенно Эльза. Он-то одобрил бы, а вот тётя… Ну да Бог ей судья. Пусть пока наслаждается материнством.  
Девчонки решили отправиться к маме.

Маргит была очень рассеянна. Сёстры подозревали – из-за напряжённых её отношений с Бергдис. Янка тщетно пыталась расшевелить колдунью:  
– Мама, ты что, влюбилась?  
– Нет, я старая уже. Так, козни строю, может, даже брызжу ехидством слегка…  
Однако Маргит что-то скрывала, по крайней мере от самой Янки, и образ промелькнул – мама не успела закрыться. Вестор. Который отсиживался… где-то… копя силы для нового удара.  
– Этого ещё не хватало, – получилось так, что Янка произнесла это вслух. – Тебе лучше отправиться с нами, отвлечёшься хоть.  
– Попробую. Но он обязательно новую гадость учинит, знать бы, какую. Надо бы радикально с ним…  
– Успеем, – странно, но Янка опасности не чувствовала. От слова совсем.  
«Тебе не кажется мамино поведение странным, Эльза?»  
«Кажется. На паранойю похоже».  
«Что-то она задумала опасное, сестрёнка».  
«Уговорим раздумать или с ней пойдём!»  
«Эй, я слышу. Не ведите себя как джедаи перед падением Старой Республики… Хотя Эльза не знает, да. Но точно так же пал Советский Союз, где Янка некоторое время проживала. Пал из-за неверия в наличие у нас врагов».  
«Мам, я и в самом деле не чую опасности».  
«Хорошо».  
Вестор из маминых мыслей пропал. Она и правда успокоилась – похоже, уговорили дочки.

2.  
На всякий случай Янка продолжала отвлекать Маргит:  
– Мам, помнишь, я говорила про своего соавтора?  
– Помню.  
– Мы очень давно с ней не виделись. Она совершенно не в курсе последних событий! А надо бы всё рассказать…  
– А… как её зовут-то? – поинтересовалась ведьма.  
– Имя у неё оригинальное – Софья.  
– И как ты с ней связываться станешь? – полюбопытствовала Маргит.   
– Пока через ноут, – Янка кивнула на прямоугольную блестящую штуковину на рабочем столе. – Просто позову сюда.  
– Ага, давай я подстрахую, а то тонкая техника нас, магов, не любит. Электроника особенно. Я очень долго училась с этим бороться…  
Потыкав по клавишам, Янка отправила короткое послание Соне с приглашением прийти и открыла портал.  
Может, подруга была и не у компа, но слияние магии с техникой многократно усилило сигнал. И через минут десять из портала вышла Соня, как всегда, выглядевшая усталой старшеклассницей. Ей никто и никогда не давал её лет…  
– Привет! Ой… а что это за место, это ж куда ты меня пригласила… Ой, здравствуйте! – это уже Маргит и Эльзе, которая тут тоже была, конечно.  
Вся компания находилась в рабочем кабинете дворца.  
– Это наша резиденция, – проговорила Янка, – присаживайся, – и представила своих близких, свою семью.  
Пока без титулов. И сперва Соня очень порадовалась, что подруга нашла свою родню по крови, да ещё такую замечательную… А потом всё же переспросила:  
– Резиденция? Ты теперь важная особа?  
– Не просто важная особа, Сонь. Я, – тут Янка сделала театральную паузу, – здесь королева.   
У Сони от этой новости аж челюсть отвисла. Хорошо, что подруга уже сидела.  
– Ты оказалась потомком здешних королей? – наконец стала размышлять Соня. – Хотя нет, глупо, этот мир же полностью твоё создание, конечно, кому тут и править…  
– Но она и вправду потомок королей, – сообщила Маргит. – Только королей соседнего мира. Эльза там правила одно время, но теперь снова правят её отец с супругой.  
«Я в ту историю не стану вдаваться, девочки».  
«Хорошо, мам. Только не переживай из за Бергдис».  
– Вот так вот. А твои как дела? – вопросила её величество у Сони, когда ушла служанка, сервировавшая стол.  
«Да помиримся, не чужие…»  
– Нормально. Только никому не могу рассказать, кто я на самом деле, чему ты помогла во мне открыться… Работаю, как Штирлиц, по-тихому. В свободное от официальной занятости и от семьи время. Писать теперь совсем не пишу. Жизнь теперь – книга, которая пишет себя сама. Правда, чем ближе человек – тем сложнее работать с его сознанием. Всё время боишься либо что-то в нём сломать, либо испортить отношения.  
– Да, люди – это тонкие создания, – кивнула Янка. – К каждому нужен свой подход. Я в вашем мире больше двадцати лет прожила, практически в изгнании, а могла бы ожесточиться. Но меня что-то удерживало. А от самоубийства удерживала ты… хотя я и требовала от тебя внимания… Простите, что на себя стрелки перевела, просто выговориться хотелось…   
– Ты тоже прости, что тогда для меня были важнее даже не дела семейные, а всякие Нинки, за которыми я бегала стыдно вспомнить как… А от нашего с ней общения остались одни воспоминания, нет, хорошие, очень яркие, но общаться нам больше не о чем. Я даже не уверена, вместе ли ещё они с Ильёй, мне легче описывать парочку по мотивам, чем разбираться, как они сейчас и что… И это, Ян, я так рада, что смогла помочь тебе дожить до этого дня! Точнее, до того, когда ты всё обрела!  
– И я тебе благодарна за это, – проговорила Янка-Инге. – Хоть и дёргала тебя тогда постоянно, приставала…  
– Ну а куда тебе было деваться… Забыли, долги отданы, ещё как! Ты с подругой и магию во мне открыли, и перед тем из того города вытащили всех нас. Знаешь, я потом всех нашла, кто там был со мной, поужасалась с каши в их головах… Осталась бы прежней – было бы с ними скучно и местами противно, ну, кроме Ирмы со Стасем, с ними-то наша дружба семьями и не прерывалась никогда, это люди нашего Бога… А сейчас лажу в головах у остальных и думаю, что можно сделать. Ну да тебе это неинтересно, ещё тебе тут помнить каких-то…  
– Им-то всем плевать было на меня ещё на форуме, так что я про них забыла тогда же.  
– И не всем, и не плевать, Ирма со Стасем очень даже переживали. Вот бы с кем я могла всем поделиться! С семьёй нет, а с ними могла бы… А остальные… да, по большому счёту все они дебилы. Хоть и безобидные. Либо плесень аполитичная, либо ещё хуже, повторяют всякое… А самое распаскудное, что мне их жалко! Но не лепить же из них то, что я хотела бы видеть на их месте!  
– Ну Ирма-то с мужем как раз самые адекватные, передавай им привет. Я про других говорила…  
– Кто тебя обижал – тем я много раз уже высказывала. Остальные же просто с тобой не пересекались. Не надо всё в одну кучу валить, от той же Нинки я ничего такого в твой адрес не помню. Впрочем, она и тусила только в ролевом разделе, а ты его даже читать не ходила. И уж прости, но это для тебя пара человек обидчицы, а остальные пустые места. А для меня они все друзья, даже не бывшие, просто перестали общаться, но я ни с кем не рассталась во вражде. И мне всех их надо как-то вытаскивать и делать лучше.  
– Ну, вот я про то и говорю. Что мне те пара злыдней форумских? Да и дела те давно минули, пора мне и забыть, – промямлила Янка. Но настроение сестрино словила.  
«Сестрёнка, милая, ты всё-таки сразу распереживалась! Хоть и говоришь, что оно того не стоит. Я бы своими руками удушила тех, кто когда-то хоть капельку посмел тебя обидеть. А вот твоей подруге кажется, что ты сейчас слышишь только себя. А ведь у неё проблемы, ей больно…»  
Янка чуть заметно кивнула и продолжила:  
– Сонь, ты бы тоже забыла тех, кто тебе причинил неприятности. Просто забудь об их существовании, и тебе легче будет, поверь, – и послала соавтору большую волну тепла и сопереживания. – Те, кто с тобой на одной волне – с теми и иди одной дорогой!   
«Надеюсь, я всё правильно делаю, сестрёнка».  
«Не совсем. Но я её слишком мало знаю, чтобы самой ей объяснить».  
– Да никто мне ничего не причинял! Просто мне БОЛЬНО, когда неплохие люди ошибаются! Мне хочется тыкать их носом в их ошибки. И стукать лбами друг о друга тех, кто ссорится из-за ерунды, пока не помирятся и не будут опять все вместе дружить со мной! И я не имею права ни о ком забывать, я теперь одна сам-друг Хранитель, и мне это разгребать всё как-то надо!  
– Тут с каждым индивидуально придётся. И самый действенный метод, я думаю, через тексты. Когда люди читают, они всё равно что-то для себя выносят из сюжета. Надо только натолкнуть на эту мысль. Попробуй так.  
– Так я же не пишу больше. Я взялась за реальные дела. И это люди, которых я знаю лично, они меня всегда читали через раз и критически. Ими мои идеи так просто не овладеют. Так-то да, с магией да попробовать написать книгу, которая бы не просто заставляла задуматься, а напрямую меняла сердца… Ты так не делаешь? Хотя у тебя и так не подданные, а золото! Это же идеальный мир!  
– Я тут писала одно время, когда не была королевой. Черновики свои переделывала. А теперь тоже не пишу. Да и о чём писать? Тут жизнь похлеще романов, Сонь. Если и писать, то из местных реалий что-то.  
– Да когда тут писать-то, с государственными делами! Да и инженером человеческих душ тебе можно не быть, я ж говорю. Пишут же либо для души, либо чтобы донести ценные мысли.  
– Тут не столько государственные дела, Сонь, сколько попытки избавиться от меня одного колдуна.  
– Да ты что? Всё ещё Вестор? Так и не угомонился? Я могу помочь как-то? – тут Соня резко обернулась на Маргит, почувствовав что-то в её ауре.  
– Сонь, мы разберёмся. Он довольно силён, просто чтоб ты знала. А у тебя муж, дети… Это мы тут бессмертные Хранители.  
– Я знаю, что силён, я сама создала этот образ, передрав с одного девчонского мультика. В наших с Ирмой текстах он всегда убивался довольно легко, ибо пафосен и жалок. Мне кажется, что он пережил ту массовую атаку в Институте только потому, что это было в тексте, а не по правде. Ты же рассказывала про Молли? Пером ты её легко убрала, и на самом деле тоже! И с этим так же будет. Он же всего лишь дутый готический антигерой.  
– Справимся с ним, это верно.  
– Удачи. Это намного проще, чем друзьям мозги на место ставить. Тут хотя бы открытый и однозначный враг, к тому же он кажется гораздо страшнее, чем на самом деле.  
– Как говорится, не так страшен чёрт, как его малюют, – Янка намагичила себе стопочку своего «лекарства» и залпом опустошила, без закуски.  
– Вот именно, – кивнула Соня. – Тебе даже из-за него сильно нервничать не стоит. Не то что из-за теней нашего паскудного мира, там мне всё разгребать.  
Маргит же даже не сделала Янке замечание. Она-то как раз очень нервничала, напряжённо о чём-то думая. Но от дочек и гостьи закрылась наглухо.  
«Опять мама что-то задумала, только не могу прочитать её, но чую, что с колдуном решила разобраться».  
«Да, Яночка, рано мы успокоились и решили, что отговорили маму. Надо дальше её отвлекать!»  
«Только вот чем? Боюсь, она к Вестору сунется».  
«Лину помнишь? Ту девочку-подростка, что на нас тогда вывалилась? У тебя же вроде были про неё интересные новости. А сейчас ответь Соне и намекни, что мы все скоро будем заняты».  
«Да, точно! Спасибо, что напомнила, дорогая».  
– Всё же, Сонь, если в них есть, что можно исправить, то они не безнадёжны. Только много работы тебе предстоит…  
– Угу, и не говори. Вестора я бы щелчком пальцев убрала, как убираю многих наших политиков и блоггеров, а вот это БОЛЬНО. Дай Бог тебе никогда не узнать разочарования в тех, к кому успеешь привязаться. Даром что многое могла сама себе придумать, а многое просто хотеть использовать – больно всё равно.  
– Мам, ты-то что думаешь? – Скиталица вперила в Маргит пристальный взгляд.  
– А что тут думать. Я всё это проходила многое множество раз, пока бродила по разным мирам… Думаешь, я Римму не оплакивала? Даже когда поняла, что она однозначный враг и подлая обманщица. Другого человека не переделаешь особо, даже магией. Тут как раз лучший вариант, когда жизнь разводит навсегда и остаются только воспоминания о хорошем… Пусть себе живут как хотят, не поумнеют – сами себе злобные свиноёжики, а Страшный суд всё по местам расставит. Только вот от обычных граждан можно отмахиваться, а от некоторых однозначных злодеев – нет. И насчёт щелчков пальцами я не уверена.  
– Да, мама права, – подхватила Янка. – Тебе Вестор пока не по зубам, оставь его на время, Сонь. Ты на данный момент меня начинающую напоминаешь. Колдун с тобой быстро справится. Да и он не такой дурак. Да и просто побереги себя для детей!  
– Дома же пока живая! Я просто хотела усилить ваш отряд. Но, наверно, вы правы. Вы же не можете мне помочь с моей борьбой, так что и мне в другие миры нечего особо лезть.  
– Вот! К тому же, – добавила Маргит, – аналогия с Молли неполная, она и сама была очень слабой ведьмой, и кроме Янки против неё была Рина с огромным опытом и накопленной Силой. Да и ты, София, не создатель Вестора, ты его переделала из фэндомного персонажа, потому полной власти над ним никогда не получишь. Верь мне, я ещё и фэндомная ведьма.  
– Это как книжная фея, только вот так? Какая же вы потрясающая женщина! Ваши аргументы я поняла, держите меня в курсе, может, всё же окажусь полезной. И простите за жалобы, мне тоже надо было выговориться, мне больше совершенно некому об этом рассказывать! Пойду разбираться с теми, кто рядом и не должен быть безразличен!  
«О, Яночка, а вот это как про Лину сказано, сейчас про неё и поговорим, как проводим твою подругу…»  
– И прости, Сонь, что я тянула одеяло на себя, – проговорила вдогонку Яна. – Слишком сильные переживания…  
«Сделаем, сестричка».  
– Да с одеялом дело прошлое, сейчас, по-моему, как раз я этим занималась. Счастливо вам всем!  
– Удачи тебе с твоими делами! В курсе держать будем, – и открыла портал.

3.  
Маргит, помахав на прощание, что-то опять задумалась. Эльза с Янкой переглянулись, и принцесса заговорила:  
– Знаете, родные, нам бы тоже стоило заняться теми, кто, может, и не входит в наш ближний круг, но не должен быть нам безразличен. Мы незаслуженно забыли про Лину. А Яночка однажды мне намекнула, что хотела бы рассказать о ней что-то интересное.  
– У неё магический потенциал. Я сразу почувствовала, но рассказать как-то не получилось, – промолвила Янка, грустно глядя себе под ноги.  
– Тогда надо помочь ей освоить дар! – Маргит «клюнула». – Она же, по большому счёту, тоже одинока, болтается тут просто так.  
– И я знаю, что делать! У нас есть магическая школа, куда я напишу запрос и попрошу содействия. Надеюсь, не откажут, сестрёнка.  
– Я тоже очень надеюсь, Яночка!  
– Тогда пошли, напишем письмо! – Янка приобняла сестрёнку.  
Через некоторое время всё было готово, и осталось только отправить пакет.  
Лине пока ничего не говорили.

Ответ пришёл довольно скоро и имел положительную динамику. Но для начала девчонку надо было проверить и сообщить ей о наличии у неё магического дара. Нет, наоборот: сперва сообщить, а потом проверить. А совсем точно – проверить мысленно, потом сказать и подтвердить практикой.  
Что Янка и сделала. При этом разговоре присутствовала и Маргит, которая тут же поделилась мнением:  
«Огромный потенциал. Но педагогическая запущенность не меньше. Много об себе понимает. Попала сюда случайно, а думает, что всё неспроста».  
«Она действительно случайно попала сюда. Ничего, самомнение ей поурежут, а практика – дело наживное. Я скажу ей».  
Янка позвонила прислуге и приказала привести Лину. Та явилась чуть побледневшая.  
– Ваше величество, я что-то натворила? Или наоборот? А вдруг?  
– Тебе никто не говорил, что у тебя есть… магический дар? – сразу в лоб припечатала Янка.  
– Это вы мне? – опешила девчонка.  
– Нет, пенькУ в лесу! Тебе, конечно! – не упустила случая съязвить королева и поймала слегка укоризненный взгляд Эльзы. И немного смутилась.  
– Ух ты, спасибо!  
– А теперь попробуй что-нибудь… сотворить.  
Лина щёлкнула пальцами – и на её ладони появился кактус в горшочке.  
– Ой!  
Янка только хмыкнула:  
– Дети – цветы жизни, а я у мамы кактус! В таком разе жди приглашения. Магическая школа «Китеж».  
– Ура, спасибо!  
Лина убежала переваривать новость. Маргит передала старшей дочери:  
«Девчонка с тонной мусора в голове, и никто не заставляет тебя её обожать, но ей нужен постоянный присмотр. Где б ей хорошую взрослую подругу сыскать…»  
«Я что-то сейчас подумала про ту, которая в меня стреляла…»  
«Тее самой нужен постоянный присмотр, вдруг опять с пути собьётся. Я её проверю, кстати. Каждой из них нужна морально устойчивая и искренняя подруга, так-то…»  
«Мам, переселяйся-ка лучше наконец ко мне! Что ты будешь одна в своём мире?»  
«Ты мне предлагаешь с ними дружить? Шутка. Ход твоих мыслей мне нравится».  
«Да я просто хочу, чтоб ты здесь жила!» – подумала Янка довольно громко.  
«Я тоже хочу!» – сразу откликнулась сестрёнка.  
«Спасибо, девочки, перееду. Я уже почти нашла, на кого мир оставить…»

4.  
Но на следующий день маман куда-то пропала. А куда – неизвестно. Янка поняла это, когда ощутила в душе пустоту.  
– Она таки отправилась к Вестору! Я ж предупреждала! – Янка отпила глоток чая и сморщилась от кислющего лимона.  
Надо было хотя бы спешно выяснить местонахождение мамы.  
Но этого делать не пришлось: вскоре колдунья объявилась в замке. Но что-то с ней было не так. Тонкую грань не смогла уловить даже Эльза. Янка и вовсе ничего не заметила, а если заметила, то решила – показалось. Маргит вела себя как всегда, только была резковата больше обычного.  
В этот же день чёрная растрёпанная ворона принесла письмо.  
Янка вызвала Лину и зачитала ей официальное приглашение в Китеж. Девчонка скакала от радости – сбывались её самые сокровенные мечты.  
– Не подводи меня! – на прощание молвила королева. – Соблазн велик, но за стенами школы ты не имеешь права магичить. Правило одно для всех магических школ…  
– Я в курсе. Я и не хочу за пределы школы…  
– Я предупредила.  
Лина задрала нос. Она считала, что сама всё прекрасно знает.  
«Гордыни в ней много».  
«Ну, увидит, что не круче всех, поумнеет, – откликнулась Маргит. – На самом деле обычный переходный возраст, а близких людей ни одного».  
«Подружится там и всё нормально будет».  
«Ей наставник нужен хороший или наставница. Кто-то с опытом, педагогическим даром и искренностью. Потому что мы все ею занимаемся всё же по обязанности. Да, пока любить её не за что, но кто-то должен бы… Ибо без любви всё – грех».  
«Это точно. Мы примем в ней участие».  
«Надо-надо».  
Но у них были и другие заботы, и всё же эти разговоры оставались умозрительными.

Янка с близкими наведались в родной мир. Она почти уговорила маму помириться с тёткой. Хотя так-то это тётку надо было уговаривать. Но Маргит согласилась, что будет правильным шагом попросить прощения лишний раз.  
– Мы ж сами договорились, – вещала колдунья.  
– Договорились, не скрою, – буркнула её сестра, укачивая девочку в кроватке. – Ладно, забудем…  
– Кто первый предлагал-то? – не унималась Маргит. – Ты! Ты больше всех вздыхала и смотрела то на меня, то на Арне… Мы офигели, когда поняли, о чём ты подумала…  
– Ага, – взвилась Бергдис, а девочка захныкала, – теперь я виновата?  
– Вы подеритесь тут! – встряла Янка, тоже торчавшая в комнате на всякий случай. – Вы королевы или базарные торговки?!  
Но никто не внял. Бергдис заплакала, Маргит заорала что-то про загубленное целомудрие и про то, что вся жизнь у неё пошла… через разные интересные места.  
Тут Янка гаркнула:  
– Тихо! – и тут же получила оплеуху от матери.  
– Не влезай, когда старшие разбираются!  
Подхватив Ингрид, Инге отнесла плачущего младенца отцу, объяснив причину, а сама, уединившись в кабинете, сделала себе аж тройную порцию «лекарства». Разумеется, без закуски. И уже не слышала продолжения семейного скандала.  
Зато потом Маргит ввалилась в кабинет и, уперев руки в бока, начала ругаться, будто сама и не виновата была:  
– Ты так сопьёшься, умняшка царя небесного!  
– Да оно так-то… невредное, – еле ворочая языком, промямлила королева.  
– Угу, когда меру знаешь. А ты, дитя моё, без тормозов.  
Янка только покраснела. Потом неуверенно поднялась и направилась к дверям.  
– Ты это куда? Я ещё не закончила!  
Но захмелевшая королева шла очень целеустремлённо.  
«Не хочешь извиняться? Даже не доходит… почему я… так?.. Ну и пошла я коротким путём! – несвязно подумала Янка в материн адрес, а сестре передала: – Прости, Эльзочка!» – и с разбегу спрыгнула с балкона. По счастью, на улице никого не было.  
Янка попробовала ступить на ногу и тихо вскрикнула.  
И услыхала сверху гневное:  
– Ваше величество! – колдунья догнала всё-таки дочку.  
«У меня вообще уважительная причина!»  
«Уважительная причина у неё, нет, ну вы поняли! Сейчас как пришлю Эльзу, она как заплачет из-за твоей непутёвости…»  
«Уважительная, уверяю. Я вам с тёткой вообще до одного места обеим стала, только знаете, что ругаться! Врача ещё пришли», – Янка попробовала добраться сама, но в глазах потемнело.  
Сначала прибежала всё-таки сестрёнка, а потом уже придворный медик.  
Как теперь оправдаться перед сестрёнкой за своё… перепитие?  
– Я тут… прыгнула неудачно…  
– Но зачем? Яночка, ты ж могла разбиться!  
– Не хотела получить втык от Маргит…  
– А что ты такого сделала?  
– В общем, это из-за некоторых свойств моей магии, позволяющих создавать… горячительные напитки… и надираться в одиночку, – Яна оперлась рукой на столб, чтоб окончательно не упасть.  
– Ну, в общем-то, она права… Но зачем тебе всё это?  
– Я не камень, Эльза, меня последние события подкосили, и я просто сорвалась…  
– Понимаю, их трудно пережить. Но это всё же возможно и без спиртного. Я знаю, ты сильная, намного сильнее меня, и я в тебя верю. Прошу, Яночка, не поступай так больше, ведь мы все за тебя переживаем, – она приобняла Янку.  
– Ради тебя! – проговорила та и обняла сестрёнку.  
– Так, девушки, хватит тут языками трепать! Пойдёмте поскорее во дворец, – это доктор.  
«Прости меня, этакую неудачницу».  
«Это всё я виновата, не вини себя».  
Янка оглядела его с ног до головы. И, попробовав ступить на вывихнутую ногу, вскрикнула и поползла вниз, теряя сознание от резкой боли.  
«Твоя-то вина в чём?» – только и успела подумать Яна.  
Эльза подхватила сестру, и тут же ей на помощь пришла стража.  
«Не уследила…»  
Королеву перетащили в её комнату и положили на кровать. Благо, Янка была без сознания, так что вправили ей ногу без всяких эксцессов. В противном случае она бы двинула лекаришке в глаз. Колдунья пришла в себя довольно быстро. И как-то присмирела и виновато поглядывала на сестрёнку.  
«Яночка, ну как ты?»  
«Вроде уже хорошо, спасибо. Меня… моего прыжка, надеюсь, никто из местных не видел? Так… стыдно».  
«Да главное, ты жива и поправишься! Не делай так больше, Яночка!»  
«Постараюсь, сестрёнка».

5.  
Видно, забыв про вывихнутую ногу, а может, и наоборот, королева снова приняла «лечебную» дозу. В одном из коридоров она почти столкнулась с отцом и спросила, не видал ли он Маргит.  
– Она недалеко. Ты только не зли её больше, пожалуйста. Она мне сегодня едва глаз не подбила.  
– Не поняла! За что?  
– Она всё ворчала, что, мол, странные у тебя лекарства. Вот и мне показалось… и я полез за ней в подвал. И увидел, как Маргит бьёт бутылки с коллекционными винами всех лет! «Ты что?!» – вырвалось у меня. И она замахнулась. Но потом опустила взгляд, извинилась и попросила меня уйти.  
– Ну, Маргит! – хмыкнула Янка, сжав кулак. – Ну, она может бить бутылки сколько влезет, тем более что они не мои, а вот я могу создавать такие напитки магией! Надеюсь, она меня не превратит в кактус.  
– Кажись, нет. Я видел её, но разговаривать она уже не могла.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что она спала. Правда, на полу, – усмехнулся его величество.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что и она тоже? – Янка похлопала себя по шее.  
– Именно.  
– Я схожу к ней! – Янка сорвалась и кинулась искать колдунью.  
Та была в плачевном состоянии. Королева перетащила её на кровать и, взяв её руку в свою, начала исцеление. Маргит пришла в себя вскоре и открыла один глаз.  
– И ты думаешь, что этим ты заслужишь моё прощение? – голос её был на удивление твёрдый и ледяной.  
– Ну ты ж прощения не просишь, когда сама затрещины даёшь? Папе чуть в глаз не заехала, а у него внешность публичная всё-таки – он король, – проговорила Янка-Инге.  
– Король не король, а в мои дела лезть нечего! И тебе тоже, девчонка! – Маргит вскочила и занесла руку для новой пощёчины.  
Янка только посмотрела на маму и выбежала из комнаты, где натолкнулась на Эльзу и чуть не сбила ту с ног:  
– Прости.  
– А… что это с твоей… щекой? – Эльза заметила на левой щеке Янки красное пятно – отметину от пощёчины.  
– Получила вот… подарочек. Ни за что ни про что, – буркнула Яна.  
– Мама как-то странно жестока… А след мы сейчас уберём, – Эльза ласково прикоснулась рукой к щеке сестры. Миг – и следа от удара уже не было.  
– А это не она, Эльза, – Янка шокировала сестру неожиданным откровением.  
– Что?!  
– Это не она настоящая. Ты как-то наедине с ней встречалась, говорила?  
– Уже давно нет.  
– Поверь мне, это не наша настоящая Маргит! И спасибо тебе!  
– Не за что, Яночка, это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать! А вот где ж теперь мама…  
– Не догадываешься? – прищурилась старшая сестра. – Она всё с Вестором хотела разобраться…  
– Неужели же… он с ней сделал что-то ужасное? А нам подсунул двойника?  
– Надо возвращаться в Смолленд и оттуда начинать поиски! – решительно настроилась Яна и сжала кулаки в адрес колдуна.  
– Тогда скорее!  
– Я хочу там погрузить её в сон, а потом прошерстить все схронки Вестора, куда бы он мог настоящую упрятать.  
– Я попробую помочь, сестрёнка!  
– Спасибо! – и приобняла Эльзу. – Да, и папе лучше бы тоже сообщить о странностях маминых, да и тётушке тоже.  
– Согласна. Чтобы не обижались на эти самые странности!

При первой же возможности сёстры взялись за дело. «Маргит» приглядывалась к Янке, но та вела себя естественно.  
Королева не подозревала, что через некоторое время весь её с сестрой план полетит ко всем чертям. Да и Эльза тоже не ожидала.  
Всё случилось быстро: скрип тормозов и глухой удар обратили на себя внимание сестрёнки.  
– Яночка, ты жива? – Эльза кинулась к ней.  
– Вроде жива, только нога немного… не рабочая, – промямлила Янка, лёжа на траве. Чтобы не привлекать внимание и подозрения, к Янке подскочила прямо из-за руля и мнимая Маргит с извинениями: типа, не заметила и это совершенная случайность.  
Эльза ей подыгрывала, но примеривалась, как бы обездвижить двойника в одиночку.  
Но, пересиливая боль в сломанной ноге, Янка вперила свой взгляд в колдунью – и та внезапно уснула.  
– Я просто помочь хотела, – виновато взглянула на Эльзу старшая сестра.  
Местный доктор, невысокий лысоватый толстяк, пришёл быстро. Потом вызвал скорую.  
Эльза заморозила клон и поехала с сестрёнкой в больницу. 

Восстановление проходило быстро, и через пару дней Янка вернулась во дворец с тростью.  
Клон так и не разморозился, к счастью.  
– Нужно зеркало, лучше побольше, – промолвила Янка виновато: ей не хотелось грузить Эльзу.  
Но та, наоборот, готова была на всё. И призвала зеркало одним движением руки. Только оно оказалось внезапно огромным – на полстены, но это было даже лучше.  
– Спасибо, сестрёнка! – приобняла Янка Эльзу. – Сейчас и попробуем.  
Через некоторое время они увидели какой-то подвал и груду тряпья на полу. А в тряпье кто-то слабо шевелился. Не теряя времени старшая вытянула эту груду в кабинет. Маргит едва дышала.  
Наплевав на свой еле залеченный перелом, Янка опустилась рядом с ней на колени и принялась исцелять. Присоединилась и Эльза. Вместе они быстро привели маму в чувство.  
– Девочки, родные… Нашли… – шептала она чуть слышно.  
– Да, иначе нельзя.  
Доктор пришёл уже к Маргит – Янка настояла. Сама она выглядела получше. Потом все сидели у постели мамы.  
– Что произошло? Зачем ты к Вестору-то отправилась? – держа колдунью за руку, спрашивала королева.  
– Всё за тем же – урыть хотела.  
– Так, больше одна никуда не ходишь, особенно к этому мерзавцу! – решительно заявила Янка. – А как мы догадались… этот твой клон неадекватно себя вёл в твоё отсутствие.  
– Плохо мерзавец меня знает… Спасибо вам, и вы правы, надо вместе что-нибудь придумать.  
Потом обратила внимание на костыль, с которым прыгала Янка:  
– Что это означает?  
– То, что твой клон пытался меня сбить на дороге, – буркнула авторша.  
– Скотинское порождение скотины! Ещё и тупое! Ну, он мне ответит!  
– Он, наверно, видел тебя по-своему и на этой основе сделал такую вот копию, – Янка наколдовала маме успокаивающий и исцеляющий травяной чай. – Вот, выпей!  
– Ты сильнее и мудрее меня, Янка, – отметила мама, осушив стакан.  
– С чего это? – хмыкнула та.  
– А ты и чай делаешь изумительный, и видишь то, чего не вижу я.  
– Давай об этом потом поговорим, когда ты поправишься, мам?  
– Давай так. Главное – на Вестора найти управу.  
– Найдём! Только ты, мам, перебирайся, наконец, ко мне. Я тут подала документы, – промолвила авторша. – В университет.  
– И какую специальность выбрала?  
– Правоведение, – серьёзно решила её величество. – Мне и для работы необходимо, а то знаний не хватает для моей нынешней деятельности.  
– Правильно. Хоть законопроекты оценивать.  
– Ты меня заменишь во время учёбы, мам?  
– Постараюсь. Ещё же совет… Но я наконец выбрала, на кого оставить Скайвилл!  
И Маргит с Яной отправились туда. Принцесса осталась за сестру, взяв, однако, с неё слово, что ничего плохого не случится. 

У Маргит в том мире было не так много поистине близких людей, кому можно было доверять. Ну если только главный советник… Он был, конечно, смешной и с ирокезом, но умный и достойный человек.  
Маман рассказала про него Янке, та снова прифигела, пытаясь представить причёску, но так и не представила.  
– А пусть попробует. Ты вот про причёску сказала, а я тут подумала – не индеец ли? – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Самое интересное – вполне себе кельт какой-то, может, ирландец. Но вот так сложилось…  
– Тогда пойдём к тебе или как?  
– Пойдём, конечно!  
– Ну-с, что там у тебя? Или кто? – Янка была в своём коронационном платье, на всякий случай, и в неизменной короне.  
– Кроме советника-то? Да, по сути, ни одной примечательной личности. Замуж не за кого выйти!  
– А зачем тебе замуж? Хотя, если подумать, и в моём мире тебе можно кандидата найти, мам, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Да шучу я про замуж, просто для тонуса мужское внимание приятно. Только это должны быть не кто попало, а в том мире, где я правлю, таких почти не завезли.  
– Ну, у меня не кто попало, маман, у меня и приличные люди есть.  
– Я знаю, ты плохих не придумаешь!  
– Вот и давай, в моём мире ищи друга, – Янка похлопала маман по плечу.  
– О, с удовольствием, дорогая!  
– А я помогу! Есть у меня один на примете, – подмигнула королева маме. – Но смотри сама.  
– Познакомиться-то меня точно ни к чему не обяжет, – Маргит наклонилась поближе. – Кто таков?  
– Дохтур один, – Янка специально так назвала, – уж оч-чень странный, на мой взгляд. Может, тебе его удастся… узнать получше?  
– Если это тот, про которого я думаю… ну, он тебя обычно лечил… то любопытнейший кадр, да.  
– Он самый, – кивнула королева. – Он откуда-то знает, что я с балкона сиганула, да не у себя в замке, а в Эстланде. Давай про него дома, а пока сделаем дела все?  
– Иллюминат, не иначе, – заржала Маргит. – Давай так, ты такая разумная у меня! – и поцеловала дочку.  
– Ну, не знаю, кто он на самом деле, – поддержала Янка и обняла маман.  
– Но это будет весело!  
– Повеселимся вместе, мам.  
– Вот и отлично. Спасибо тебе, Яночка, благодаря тебе я снова научилась правильно развлекаться. И просто радоваться.  
– Это тебе спасибо, за всё! – Янка обняла маман. – По-другому я и не могу.  
– Я так тобой горжусь, Яночка!  
– Не смущай мене, – смущённо улыбнулась королева. – Я тебя люблю.  
– И я тебя очень!  
Мама с дочкой нашли того советника. Янка терпеливо ждала, когда маман устроит свои дела. Маргит сперва представила Янку своему преемнику.  
Забавный был товарищ. Серьёзный, строго одетый – а на голове… вот это.  
– Меня зовут Роланд, и я ненарочно, – сообщил он.  
Янка лишь чуть склонила голову, как и подобает королеве.  
– Я загадала себе советника, и он вышел… случайным, – тихо шепнула Маргит. – Он это знает, но стесняется.  
– Ну и хорошо, мам. Каждый имеет право на самоопределение.  
– Если бы «само…». Но ему нравится.  
– Я рада за тебя! А я вот с сестрёнкой советуюсь.  
– Святое дело.  
– Она же королевой была и опыт есть. А теперь пусть отдыхает.  
…Маман устроила все дела с советником и с лёгкой душой отреклась от короны.  
– Так здорово себя чувствую, будто помолодела!  
– Тогда – домой? Я так скучаю…  
– И я!  
Дома Янка сто раз попросила прощения, что оставила сестрёнку одну. 

6.  
Даркнес Лерой, маг и профессор защиты школы магии, спал перед очередной лекцией. Преподавателем он стал недавно, когда приехал из далёкой южной страны в поисках новых возможностей. А туда он и вовсе попал из параллельного мира…  
У Даркнеса была уникальная специализация – маг-паладин. Скорее даже его можно было бы назвать клириком, служителем культа… но Сила была его, внутренняя, а в Вере он сам до конца ещё не разобрался.  
И было бы всё хорошо и дальше, пока в его жизнь не ворвался некий персонаж, тёмный и мстительный.

Даркнес проснулся от ощущения того, что в комнате кто-то находился. Кто-то чужой. И этот чужой сидел в кресле и нагло пялился на спящего.  
– Тебе чего надо? Ты кто такой? – насторожился Даркнес, приподнявшись.  
– Я – твой самый жуткий кошмар!  
– Не понял… Чего тебе надо?  
– Мне нужно твоё жалкое ничтожное тельце, смертный.  
– Для чего?  
– Просто… Мне нравится одна дама… А её мнения о себе я не знаю… Вот, хотел спросить у неё от чужого лица, что она обо мне думает. Прости, нахамил тебе с перепугу, нервничаю из-за неё…  
– Хорошо… – святое же дело, ради которого Даркнес простил бы и хамский тон.  
– Значит, договорились. Ты даже не представляешь, как ты меня выручил! Что ж, начнём.  
Даркнес наконец увидел себя со стороны: растерянный, он стоял рядом с кроватью. Но растерянность вмиг прошла, и колдун в теле Дарка расхохотался.  
– Ты меня прости… Просто я видел себя таким красавцем… А тут вон чего… – начал оправдываться колдун.

Настало новое утро. Эльза и Яна уговорились – почти безмолвно – не говорить и не думать о плохом. И пошли прогуляться.  
Янка просто уговорила сестру одеться потеплей: Снежные королевы тоже простужаются.  
«Тебе не кажется подозрительным тот тип?» – Эльза кивнула в сторону незнакомца.  
«Какой? Странно мне знаком, – Янка тоже взглянула в ту сторону, куда показала сестра. И переглянулась с Эльзой. – Хоть я и плоховато вижу… Но нет, узнала. Один преподаватель из Китежа, говорят, иномирянин… Лицо помню, имя нет…»  
«Спросим, что ему надо? Вдруг случилось что? Или… нет, даже думать не хочу…»  
Янка крепче приобняла сестрёнку.  
Они подошли к Даркнесу.  
– Вы – тут? – вместо приветствия спросила королева. – А… как же ваше преподавание?  
– Простите, мне сейчас немного не до того. Может, ваше величество не помнит меня… Я Даркнес Лерой. Хоть и говорили, что я уникальный – но с вами не сравнить.  
– Что? Прошу простить, веду себя как… не знаю кто…  
Пришедший набрался смелости и высказал Янке всё, что думал. Самое красивое и романтичное…  
– И что вы во мне нашли?  
– Просто… Вы мне нравитесь, ваше величество!  
– Неожиданно… позвольте переварить информацию… Если есть желание, вечером найдёте меня во дворце, – проговорила Яна. – Если позволите, мы с сестрёнкой продолжим прогулку…  
«Странно. Я, вроде бы, повода ему не давала».  
– Хорошо, ваше величество, – Дарк поклонился и отправился искать приют на время.

Девчонки вернулись в замок и сразу уединились в гостиной, где стоял стол со вкусностями.  
– Что будем вечером делать с этим героем-любовником?  
– Посмотрим, на что он способен. И каковы его истинные намерения. Побудем вдвоём ещё до прихода этого… Дарка… может, он настоящий, а может, очередная марионетка Вестора? Времени у нас ещё много!  
– С радостью!  
«Только держись ко мне поближе, если что, я всегда тебя защитить смогу».  
«Хорошо… Ты думаешь, он задумал что-то серьёзное?»  
«На месте увидим, сестрёнка. А по мне – так очередная попытка от меня избавиться. Не волнуйся так, он теперь меня даже ранить не сможет. Разве что я синяками отделаюсь».  
– Я не позволю ему тебе навредить. Чего бы это мне ни стоило!  
– Эльза!  
– Что – Эльза? Мне надоело то, что тебя вечно подвергают опасности! И я хочу хоть что-то для тебя сделать.  
– Прости. Я тебя люблю! Просто очень за тебя боюсь!  
– Я тоже очень-очень тебя люблю! Именно поэтому так боюсь тебя потерять.  
Королеве доложили, что к ней просится какой-то человек, говорит, что утром виделись.  
– Ну, вот и он пожаловал… – промямлила Янка. – Пусть проходит сюда!  
«Если вдруг что, я могу остудить его пыл?» – осведомилась Эльза.  
«Спасибо тебе!»  
Янка долго смотрела на вошедшего, потом вспомнила, где видела похожего.  
– Ну да, прямо как Оби-Ван Кеноби в молодости, – под нос себе пробубнила королева. А вслух спросила, чуть официально, вполоборота повернувшись к гостю: – И что вас привело в мои апартаменты, сударь?  
Её кольчуга сверкала золотом в ярком свете электрических ламп (перед встречей с ним авторша заблаговременно обезопасила себя по настоятельной просьбе Эльзы).  
– Я просто… хотел предложить вам свою руку и сердце.  
– Надо же! – королева отвернулась к столу и налила себе чаю. – А больше вам ничего не надобно, старче? – и отхлебнула горячего чаю.  
«Чего-то он прыткий больно».  
– Я думала, так быстро в любви не признаются, сразу на первом свидании, верно?  
– Э… простите, просто… я думал…  
– Ну, сударь, петух тоже думал, да в суп попал! – съязвила Яна.  
«Действительно… Я думала, что люди, которые… признаются в любви… должны быть более… стеснительными».  
«Да уж. У этого, видно, свои представления».  
– Дайте мне последний шанс!  
– Сударь, имейте в виду – я не выхожу замуж через несколько часов после знакомства, уловили суть? – и пристально взглянула на Даркнеса. – Я вообще… не выхожу замуж! – бросила королева и ухмыльнулась.  
Гость вдруг начал злиться.  
– Что такое, сударь? Вы недовольны?  
– Зачем играть со мной, как кошка с мышкой? – гость серьёзно обозлился.  
– А чего вы ожидали от меня?  
– Согласия, дрянь! – рявкнул пришедший.  
– Вы как с королевой разговариваете?! – вступилась Эльза  
«Он слишком обнаглел, тебе не кажется?»  
«И это не Даркнес. Тот более… воспитанный».  
– Вас, сударыня, я бы попросил не вмешиваться! – и достал нож.  
– Ох ты, какие мы грозные! Сестрёнка, это не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, – хмыкнула Янка.  
– Я так и знал, что мне тут откажут, и знал, что это именно ты, мерзавка! – рявкнул «Даркнес»-Вестор и бросился к Янке.  
– Не распускайте руки! Вам тут не рады, – с этими словами Эльза атаковала лже-волшебника и превратила в глыбу льда.  
– Стража! – вбежавшим стражникам королева передала ледышку. – Уберите это куда-нибудь с глаз моих! – потом, после того как колдуна убрали, поделилась с сестрёнкой. – Вон он как проник сюда, в чужом теле… Я удивляюсь, как настоящий Дарк позволил ему это с собой сделать…   
– Может, он насильно забрал его тело? Хотя… Вестор мог обвести его вокруг пальца…  
– Возможно, Дарк был в отчаянии и сам пошёл на это?  
– Потом, как ситуация исправится, у Дарка спросить надо будет…  
– Согласна…  
– С одним делом покончили. Предлагаю пройтись и подышать воздухом.  
Сестрёнки вышли, приобнявшись, в темноту вечерних сумерек, расцвеченных уличными фонарями.  
А на заднем дворе красовалась ледяная глыба, постепенно оттаивающая.  
«И нам больше никто не нужен».  
«Это точно».

7.  
Этого удара, да ещё в спину, не ожидал никто: Янка всё ещё была в кольчуге, а потому просто получила ощутимый толчок в спину и просто кубарем полетела в снег вперёд головой. Эльза сразу бросилась на помощь.  
«Яночка! Ничего не сломала?»  
«Нет, всё в порядке. Просто ушиб небольшой гарантирован».  
«Всё, доигрался, вампирюга, на свою голову. Теперь ему не жить!»  
Янка поднялась на ноги, отряхиваясь от снега, и стояла, маленько пошатываясь.  
– Он уже сзади нападает… Мы и не слышали даже…  
– Жалкий трус!  
– Где он? – Янка оглянулась, но не увидела нападавшего: тот или сбежал, или просто действовал издали, магией.  
«Я восстановлюсь, сестрёнка».  
– И у меня кое-какие подозрения возникли…  
– Какие?  
– Может, это он нарочно решил Дарка подставить? – и внимательно поглядела на Эльзу.  
– Зачем ему это? Хотя… Насмехаться над чувствами – это вполне в его амплуа…  
– Если он накосячит в чужом теле, он вполне может рассорить нескольких людей, если уже не рассорил…  
– Да… И с его счетов всё спишется…  
– Не успокаивается никак… а насмерть я не могу его… да и тебе не дам – не хочу, чтобы ты тёмной стала!  
– Насчёт этого не беспокойся…  
– Спасибо! – Янка сделала несколько шагов, но почему-то с трудом.  
– Так, давай-ка позовём стражу?  
– Зачем?  
«Я дойду, сестрёнка. Это просто ушиб сильный».  
– Пускай на руках тебя носят!  
– Да ладно тебе, у меня другое есть и можно без стражи обойтись, – Янка приобняла Эльзу, – когда я уж совсем не смогу идти, я сделаю кресло-каталку. Пошли пока во дворец.  
– Идём. Только аккуратнее!  
Медленно, но девчонки добрались до замка.  
«Пойдём к доктору».  
«Да, надо бы».  
«Янка! Что у вас там?» – уже Маргит.  
«Очередное нападение Вестора».  
«Опять этот артист погорелого театра? Где он сейчас?»  
«Сбежал, как всегда».  
«Ничего, я его найду и челюсть поправлю маленько!»  
«Тебя ждать? Как у тебя со спиной?»  
Янка тяжело уместилась в кресле, уже без своей кольчужки – только клетчатая рубашка, джинсы и мягкие мокасины.  
«А что со спиной?»  
«Он в спину чем-то тяжёлым засветил и сбёг, паразит».  
«А как вы его пропустили на территорию дворца?»  
«Он был в чужом теле, мама! До того, как Эльза его заморозила, мы и не подозревали, что это Вестор. Вернее, смутно подозревали».  
«А чьё тело-то, интересно?»  
«Даркнес».  
«Тот, что смахивает на Оби-Вана Кеноби?»  
«Точно».  
Янка осторожно переместилась на диван и закрыла глаза: спина болела. Чуть позже королева попыталась было встать, но не смогла.  
– Уп-с, простите, что-то во мне сломалось.  
– Ощущается…  
«Я за тебя тут перепугалась малость, сестрёнка».  
«Полежи, Яночка, не нужно волноваться».  
«У меня такие планы на покататься с тобой были».  
– Всё испортил этот колдун…  
«Ничего, попозже покатаемся».  
«Что со мной, мам? Или просто в госпиталь нужно?»  
«Немногим позже. Сейчас у тебя постельный режим».  
«Просто мне чувствительность проверить надо».  
– Да нет, пожалуй, тебе всё же в госпиталь надо, и немедленно! – командным тоном заявила Маргит.  
– С чего такие… паники? – удивилась Янка.  
– С того, что ушиб может быть опасен.  
– Ладно. Как добираться будем?  
– У меня есть одна идейка… Хочешь полевитировать?  
– Ч-чего? – Янка удивлённо взглянула на мать.  
– Полевитировать.  
– Я знаю, как это называется, но применить ко мне… можно попробовать, конечно…  
– Рискнёшь?  
– Раз ничто другое не подходит – давайте!  
Янка попробовала было встать, но ноги не держали, а спина болела.  
– Я встану на ноги! – сквозь зубы процедила королева. – Я не привыкла сдаваться! Полетели, что ль?

Результаты обследования не обрадовали никого.  
– И что? Я не смогу больше ходить? – голос королевы дрогнул.  
– Я об этом не говорил, но возможно.  
– Я не сдамся!  
«Яночка?..»  
«Я не сдамся, Эльза! Я встану на ноги!»  
«Я верю в тебя!»  
«Спасибо! Все думают, что сбросили меня со счетов, а вот и нет, я всем докажу!»  
– Поехали домой! – Янка на кресле-каталке добралась до машины.

Чтобы быстрей стать на ноги, королева запустила механизм восстановления. Процесс был долгий, но что ж поделаешь? И сил забирал много, а спать, однако, не получалось.  
Потом, ночью, Янка сидела в своём кресле и смотрела на улицу, где шёл снег. Не спалось вообще. Но и будить никого не хотелось. Вопрос был один – как она не почувствовала опасность? Да и поговорить не с кем. Янка выкатилась в коридор уже под утро и каталась по паркету долго, пока все не проснулись.  
Янка наконец осмелела и позвала:  
«Эльза?»  
«Наконец-то, Яночка! Я думала, ты спишь, ведь тебе сейчас требуется отдых».  
«Я зайду… заеду?»  
«Конечно».  
Через некоторое время Янка постучалась в дверь. Потом вкатилась в комнату. И сразу оказалась в объятиях сестрёнки.  
– Яночка…  
– Надо усилить охрану замка – боюсь, он в третий раз припрётся, – тихо проговорила королева по дороге в столовую. – Заодно и подкрепимся!  
Янка стала какой-то задумчивой.

Третий подход «Дарка» успехом не увенчался. Хотя он с каким-то непонятным злорадством поглядывал на королеву в инвалидном кресле. Да и не только сама королева это заметила.  
Чтобы без дела не сидеть, Скиталица засела за курсовик.  
– А… что ты делаешь?  
– Курсовую работу. Не так уж и трудно, когда уже когда-то проходил такие же квесты.  
Вид у нашей героини был невыспавшийся. И измождённый.  
– Работа твоя подождёт. Давай-ка ты лучше пойдёшь и поспишь?  
– Уговорила, – хитро улыбнулась Янка, – хотя времени мало осталось – пара месяцев, вернее, три…  
– Она до завтра никуда не убежит.  
На этот раз Янка выспалась отлично. И хоть бы не получать больше плохих новостей… Авторша с помощью магии перебралась с кровати в кресло-каталку: ноги по-прежнему ничего не чувствовали.  
Королева прикатила, когда мама с сестрёнкой что-то обсуждали. И, судя по всему, замышляли какой-то сюрприз. И, наверное, приятный.  
– И… чего мы замышляем? – Янка хитро оглядела родню.  
– Это… пока что тайна.  
– Ага, – кивнула Янка. – И так просто вы не скажете? – подыграла им королева.  
– Скажем, но позже.  
Янка подняла руки:  
– Целиком полагаюсь на вашу инициативу!  
– Так, я пока отлучусь, – подмигнула Эльза.  
– Я чего-то не знаю?  
– Это временно.  
– Ладно.  
Когда Эльза ушла на кухню, Янка попробовала прощупать почву у Маргит. Но та была непреклонна.  
Янка проводила взглядом сестрёнку, ушедшую доделывать сюрприз, потом подъехала к столу, где вчера оставила недописанный курсовик.  
– Про что хоть курсовик-то? – спросила Маргит.  
– Судебная система, – вздохнула наша героиня.  
– Признавайся: кого решила засудить?  
– Да никого… – опешила Янка.  
– Да, чувство юмора захромало вместе с тобой, как я вижу, – хмыкнула колдунья и снова закрылась газеткой – дочитывала статью.  
Янка покраснела.  
– Просто если, как королева, выступать иногда в роли судьи в самых важных и запутанных делах… Да у меня Базилио, бывший Васька, постоянно в пруду рыбу динамитом глушит! – хмыкнула Янка.

8.  
Когда Янка окончательно смогла встать на ноги, сестрёнки мирно гуляли, стараясь не думать о плохом. Тут не вовремя запиликал телефон.  
– Прости, я отвечу.  
Звонил Шурик, отец Корнелиуса.  
– Что? Когда это? Я попробую что-то сделать!  
– Что случилось? – воскликнула Эльза, когда Яна повесила трубку.  
– Мой крестник потерялся.  
– Ночью? Что ж ему не спалось? Что будем делать?  
– Зеркало! – и многозначительно посмотрела на Эльзу.  
Королева направилась во дворец, в кабинет, однако чуть поскользнулась на маленьком крыльце и налетела лбом на закрытую дверь.  
– Яночка!  
Янка зашипела и приложила снег к шишке.  
– Вроде, всё в порядке, сестрёнка.  
– Так, снова к врачу? Мы скоро у него пропишемся такими темпами…  
– Пока не надо, я ж восстанавливаюсь, – Янка приобняла сестрёнку.  
Королева открыла эту злополучную дверь.  
– Пойдём к зеркалу тогда?  
– Конечно!  
– Только бы не попасться на глаза Маргит! – хихикнула Яна.  
– Но после – сразу спать.  
– Если найдём потеряшку и вытянем его к нам.  
«Такое впечатление, Эльзочка, как будто меня кто-то проклял».  
«Не говори глупостей…»  
«Просто всё время со мной что-то случается».

Сестрёнки увидели маленького мальчика, испуганно озиравшегося по сторонам посреди огромного парка. Всё-таки интересно, что он там делал ночью один?  
– Вот он. Я попробую его вытянуть.  
Колдунья вытащила мальчишку в кабинет. И быстро убрала «картинку», как портал.  
– Корнелиус у меня, но пусть он пока побудет в замке и хорошо выспится! Заедьте кто-нибудь за ним, – Янка повесила трубку после звонка родителям мальчика.  
Устроив мальчишку на диване, Янка сотворила ему подушку и одеяло.  
– Что будем делать?  
– Последуем его примеру… Утро уже на дворе…  
«Я люблю тебя».  
«Я тоже тебя люблю».  
«Давай вместе держаться».  
«Разумеется. Так, стоп. Ты собралась спать в кресле?»  
«Нет, я так, приземлилась не туда».  
– Тебе тоже надо отдохнуть и выспаться!  
– Пойдём.  
Обнявшись, они отправились каждая к себе.

Мальчик проспал аж до самого вечера. Родители его пока ждали: если в замке, стало быть, в безопасности. Янка с Эльзой спустились в кабинет раньше и просто ждали, переговариваясь беззвучно. Первой Корнелиус увидел Янку:  
– Клёстная? – мальчишка не выговаривал ещё буквы в полной мере. Да это и нормально.  
– Выспался?  
– Да, а где я? – Корнелиус оглядывался по сторонам.  
– В моём замке, – ответила крёстная. Она сейчас выглядела как королева – в своём синем платье и с золотой короной на голове. Шишка, посаженная ранним утром, сошла.  
– Здолово! А когда придёт мама?  
– Скоро! Я ей уже позвонила. А пока… пойдёмте подкрепимся?  
– Согласна.  
Корнелиус вцепился Янке в руку и никуда не отходил: он, конечно, однажды уже побывал в замке, но многое забыл, а чего-то и не видел…  
Ужин был восхитительным, потому что на десерт подали клубничное мороженое, которое любил Корнелиус, и шоколад.  
Потом приехала мать Корнелиуса. Янка сделала ей маленький выговор, но потом всё исправила добрыми словами.  
– Спасибо! – Дарья обняла королеву.

После того, как Дарья с сыном уехали, сёстры остались наедине.  
– «Дарк»-Вестор до сих пор на свободе, – Янка присела рядом с Эльзой. – Нужно устроить… ловушку.  
– Только как? Опять на живца его ловить я тебе запрещаю.  
– Не бойся, этого не понадобится, в смысле, ловля на живца…  
– Если только в качестве ловушки артефакт подсунуть?  
– Копию тех часиков? – хитро усмехнулась Янка.  
– Нет, его на это уже не поймаешь… Есть ещё варианты?  
– Вариант есть. Просто я не договорила свою идею. Его надо поменять телами с Дарком. Просто так ведь он не согласится выселиться из парня.  
Янка рассказала сестрёнке свою задумку: та была рискованной – захватить их обоих в одну связку и просто поменять местами их души…

Янка просыпалась в дикую рань и слонялась по дворцу, боясь разбудить всех. Хотя кого всех – в замке только Эльза из королевских особ. Маргит вернулась в свой мир.  
«Яночка, ты не спишь?»  
«Не спится. Ты где?»  
«У себя. Можешь зайти?»  
«Да, конечно!»  
Янка направилась в комнату сестрёнки и постучалась. Потом зашла.  
– Помочь чем?  
– Нет. Просто… побудь со мной рядом…  
– Конечно! Рассказывай, я тебя не оставлю!  
– Я… просто боюсь за тебя. Меня терзает вопрос: что, если всё пойдёт не по плану?  
– Я постараюсь осторожно действовать, Эльзочка. Ты ж будешь рядом? Я читала про тот метод переселения душ в одной книге. Я сама боюсь, что не получится. И мне за тебя страшно. Не хочется, чтоб ты переживала.  
– Да, конечно. Но… я ведь ничем не смогу помочь…  
– Твоё присутствие придаст мне сил! И ты будешь знать, что со мной ничего не случилось.  
– Тебя уже не переубедить, верно?  
– Это один из вариантов, сестрёнка, на крайний случай, – и улыбнулась. – Главное, тебя волновать лишний раз не хочется. Хотя я за тебя пойду на любой риск!  
– Вот только риска не надо!  
– Хорошо-хорошо!  
– Спасибо. Я тебя обожаю!  
– Я тебя тоже! Сейчас я просто побуду рядом!  
«Ты – чудо. Моё любимое чудо!» – Эльза обняла Янку.  
«Ты для меня тоже!»  
– Так, сестрёнка, где сперва станем искать «Дарка»-Вестора? Мне кажется, он ещё в моём мире. Думаю, стражу послать на его поиски… Ибо нефиг гвардейцам прохлаждаться! – и прыснула со смеху.  
– Хорошая идея.   
– Пошли в кабинет, там посмотрим? Зеркало…   
Девчонки без приключений добрались до кабинета. Янка провела рукой по поверхности и вывела изображение:  
– После того, как он в меня чем-то тяжёлым запустил, я его больше не видела.  
– Вот и выясним, где он блуждает.  
– Ну-с, попробуем? – и взглянула на Эльзу.  
– Давай.  
Под рукой появилось изображение каких-то мрачных помещений.  
– Вот он…  
– Ладно, я попробую, хоть мне и не очень… это…  
Янка не рассчитала места и сил и опрокинулась назад, но еле удержалась на ногах.  
– Всё хорошо?  
– Кажется, да… И, кажись, он очухался тоже, – Янка потёрла больную спину.– Я присяду чуток? Рассказывайте, что произошло, – это к Дарку-«Вестору».  
Дарк рассказывал долго. И когда признался снова в своих чувствах, Янка вдруг заявила:  
– Извини, но не верю!  
– Почему?  
Она вынуждена была рассказать.  
– Колдун в твоём теле чуть не убил меня. И ты хочешь, чтобы я верила в такие признания теперь? – Янка тоже начала выходить из себя.  
«Яночка, спокойнее. Он ведь не виноват, что в его теле завёлся этот гад».  
«Постараюсь. Нам надо исправлять ситуацию, сестрёнка».  
– Ладно, у меня есть метод, как поменять вас с ним местами, если он откажется делать это добровольно. Но метод не опробован…  
– Я подожду. Но как вы его поймаете?  
– А на живца!  
– Не хотите ли вы сказать, что вы сами, ваше величество, станете этой… приманкой?  
– Может быть, вы мне поможете? – Янка вопросительно уставилась на Дарка.   
– Отлично!  
Дарк кивнул и исчез.  
«Смелый какой!» – улыбнулась сестре Эльза.  
«Кажется, влюбился по уши», – тоже улыбнулась ей Янка.  
«Оби-Ван» застрял, похоже, надолго.  
– Тебе бы выспаться, Эльзочка. Завтра, думаю, трудный день, – королева-ведьма приобняла сестру за плечи.  
– Хорошо. Но и к тебе у меня та же просьба.  
– Согласна. А вдруг вернутся эти двое? Хотя, знаешь, я надеюсь, у настоящего Дарка хватит ума убедить колдуна поменяться телами снова… но вообще-то я сомневаюсь, что Вестор согласится…  
– Навряд ли он придёт ночью сюда.  
– Тогда пошли отдыхать!  
Янка, по своему обыкновению, проснулась ближе к утру. Курсовик ждал внимания, время шло. Наша героиня засела за работу и не заметила появления «Дарка»-Вестора.  
– Ваше величество! – он заметил королеву, корпевшую над какими-то бумагами. – Что такая красивая девушка делает одна в таком огромном замке? – и, расставив руки, направился к Янке.  
– Хочешь узнать? – и отбросила мерзавца в коридор.  
– Напрасно вы так.  
– Ну, не я на тебя накинулась, колдун, а ты на меня.  
Тут что-то прилетело в стену и разбилось. Один из осколков сильно оцарапал лоб, но не причинил особых повреждений: королева успела уклониться. Тут появился и второй персонаж этой интересной истории и выволок «Дарка» в коридор.  
Что там между ними происходило, неизвестно, но Янка вдруг поняла, что это единственный шанс исправить ситуацию.  
Она кинулась в коридор и, погрузив обоих соперников в сон, поменяла их местами, то есть, телами. Вестор снова был в своей телесной оболочке и спал. А вот Дарка королева решила разбудить.  
– Что… происходит? Вы? – тот поднялся на ноги.  
– Я… И жду от вас объяснений!  
– У вас кровь…  
– А кто в меня бутылкой запустил? – прошипела Янка, пытаясь остановить кровь. – Хотя, что я спрашиваю? Надеюсь, вы не разбудили её высочество?  
– Надеюсь, что нет…  
– В противном случае, я бы вам…  
– Оставлять его так опасно, – проговорил Даркнес.  
– Ну, хорошо, я его заморожу надолго. И его бы ко мне в подвал, в тюрьму – так хоть есть надежда, что мир надолго будет в безопасности.  
«Яночка?»  
«Всё в порядке. Думаю, тебе лучше спуститься ко мне, я у кабинета».  
Эльза появилась быстро и застала странную картину: старшая сестра и Даркнес стояли над поверженным Вестором и решали его судьбу. Двое мужчин были уже каждый в своей телесной оболочке.  
– Яночка, расскажи, наконец, что произошло? И… тебя ранили?  
– Это всего лишь царапина, – ответила Янка и поведала, что тут только что случилось. – Эльза, прошу, теперь они каждый в своём теле и… это настоящий Даркнес! Была такая подходящая… минута, когда они оба сцепились друг с другом… вернее, враг с врагом, что мне не хотелось упускать такого шанса.  
– Это правда, ваше величество! – Дарк слегка склонил голову.  
Янка всё ещё зажимала царапину платком, пропитавшимся кровью: видимо, был задет крупный сосуд.  
– Подожди! – Эльза схватила сестру за руку. – Так дело не пойдёт! Тебе надо к врачу!  
– Я восстановлюсь, – улыбнулась Янка. – Ты это прекрасно знаешь! И ещё одно дело! Я сейчас!  
Королева выскочила в коридор и превратила колдуна в ледяную статую. На этот раз надолго.  
– Вот теперь можно и к врачу!  
Бинтов Янка не любила, заставила заклеить царапину пластырем.  
– Зачем ты туда пошла?  
– Не спалось. Да и мы с тобой были уверены, что эти двое раньше утра не вернутся, а курсовик не ждал.  
«Хорошо, что с тобой всё в порядке, Яночка».  
«По-другому и быть не может!»  
Они наконец обнялись.

9.  
Когда в очередной раз Янка стала на ноги, её мучил весьма деликатный вопрос, который стоило бы разрешить как можно быстрее.   
«Мне духу не хватит его отшить, но надо…»  
«Потихоньку только, Яночка. Страдать будет».  
«Кто? Он? Да по нему, вроде, не видно. Хотя, постараюсь, конечно, сделать всё правильно».  
Среди толпы придворных дамочек оказалась одна, которая не сводила глаз с Дарка.  
А Янка поговорила с ним как можно деликатнее, разъяснив всё тщетность его надежд в отношении её, королевы.  
– Самое малое, что я могу для вас сделать, это приблизить ко двору. Да и то, надо ли это вам? Вы преподаватель, вы нужны своим ученикам, вы такой один…  
Дарк ушёл, задумчивый и грустный.  
«Ну как?» – Эльза приобняла сестру.  
«Всё равно влюблён по уши. Даже жалко его немного. Ничего, пообщается с Верой, забудет про меня. Видишь там в толпе дамочку накрашенную в красном платье? Это она. Невзрачненькая малость, но это исправимо с помощью стилиста и парикмахера».  
«Ну, она же вроде в порядке».  
«Слишком откровенно, сестрёнка, – вздохнула королева. – Ей бы поскромнее макияж».  
Янка краем глаза наблюдала за телодвижениями своей придворной дамочки: та рванула вслед за отвергнутым воздыхателем.  
– Кажется, ему хана, – тихо проговорила королева. – Девица своего не упустит.  
– Поможем?  
– Дарку? Конечно.  
– Если всё так плохо, как ты описала…  
– Да дамочка мне не очень нравится… испортит она его….  
– Испортит?  
– Хищница она по натуре…  
– Она что, съест его? – с улыбкой спросила Эльза.  
– Нехорошим вещам точно научит, – тоже улыбнулась Яна.  
– Например?  
– Такие, как она, сходу в карьер безо всякой романтики! – прыснула Янка. И поведала несколько примеров из своего старого мира. – Да мне ещё неизвестно, откуда она взялась, я её раньше не видела. Вернее, видела, до нашего отбытия к вам… Но разузнать так и не успела подробно…  
– Тогда откуда ты знаешь про неё?  
– Я таких за милю чувствую, сестрёнка. И я ошиблась, думая, что они договорятся. До меня всё доходит слишком поздно… Ну ладно, переживу…  
«Всё-таки меня кто-то проклял, Эльзочка. Не может быть, чтобы так просто меня мелкие неприятности доканывали. Ладно, пусть доканывают, главное, чтобы тебя не затрагивали и маму тоже».  
«Но я совсем не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случалось».  
«Всё пока в порядке».  
«Хорошо. Хватит грустных мыслей. Давай-ка лучше по плиточке шоколада?»  
«Пошли».

Вера догнала Дарка около выхода из замка:  
– Подождите!  
– Слушаю вас, – повернулся Дарк.  
– Вам не кажется, что здешняя королева тут слишком… засиделась?  
– Вы про что? – не понял «Кеноби».  
– Не хотели бы вы мне помочь? – а улыбочка такая умильная.  
– Вы что, не боитесь королеву? Говорят, она колдунья и не одного человека уже заморозила.  
– И что? Против лома нет приёма, окромя другого лома, – нагло ухмыльнулась Вера. А я бы вас отблагодарила.  
– Интересно, чем?  
– Ну, я могла бы с вами… подружиться…  
– И всё? – усмехнулся Дарк. – Моё сердце отдано вашей королеве.  
– Только она почему-то вас отвергла?  
– Это её право!  
– Уверяю вас – нет.  
– Тогда вы не ко мне! – Дарк повернулся и ушёл.  
– А к кому?! – злобно выкрикнула придворная дамочка.  
«Ну погоди, курулёва! Я тебе кайф обломаю – никто не поможет!»

Под утро замок всё ещё спал. Шаги раздавались гулким эхом. Впрочем, Янка была спросонья и ничего вокруг не замечала, когда шла по коридору. И явно не ожидала нападения на себя.  
– Защищайтесь, ваше величество! – этот вопль показался громким, королева отшатнулась и увидела перед носом острие меча.  
– А ты не оборзела, детка? С похмелья, что ль? – и в этот миг что-то в облике Веры показалось Янке смутно знакомым, будто когда-то давно они встречались.  
– Твоё время кончилось!  
– Ты здорова вообще? – Янка всё ещё не верила, что эта особа посмеет так дерзко напасть.  
К счастью, та успела только слегка царапнуть королеву.  
Тут в коридор вбежала Эльза, которую разбудил весь этот шум и звон стали, и бросилась к сестре.  
– Яночка?! Милая моя…  
«Прости… Это я виновата… Оставила тебя одну… снова».  
– Теперь ты поплатишься, Тигрица! – обратилась принцесса к Вере. И по мановению руки Эльзы та вмиг превратилась в ледяную статую.  
«Ни в чём ты не виновата, Эльзочка».  
– Здесь я виновата, не проверила мерзавку как следует, – тихо проговорила Яна. – Я должна была сразу её… просканировать… меня в самом деле кто-то проклял…  
«Кто мог так поступить с тобой?»  
«Не знаю, сестрёнка. Но никто, кроме колдуна длинноволосого, на ум нейдёт».  
«Но он давно заморожен».  
«Раньше, наверно, успел».  
«И как снять это проклятье, Яночка?»  
«Я попробую к Рине обратиться. Пусть хоть посмотрит, можно ли его вообще убрать?»  
«Давай попробуем. Но сперва тебе надо восстановиться, золотце».  
«Восстановлюсь обязательно, моя милая. Тем более, царапина, тут даже врач не нужен».  
Бывшая королева обняла сестру.

Статую переместили в тюрьму по приказу принцессы, который имел ту же силу закона, как и королевский: в своё время Янка позаботилась об этом.  
Королева созвонилась с Риной, чтоб узнать насчёт проклятия.  
– Ты в самом деле уверена, что тебя проклял кто-то? – спросила волшебница, когда встретилась с любимой подругой.  
– А как иначе, если мелкие неприятности преследуют меня последнее время постоянно? Некоторые личности не видят существования своего без того, чтоб не напасть на меня…  
– Что? Но сейчас всё в порядке?  
– Вполне! – и тихонько добавила, наклонившись к Рине: – Мне Тони не может ещё той сыворотки подогнать? Чтобы я восстанавливалась быстрее…  
– Он работает над этим.  
– Я ему грант на разработки дам, лабораторию, сотрудников! Представь, сколько выгоды будет и для медиков, и для всех жителей! Подумайте над этим!  
– Отличная мысль, а то колдун наш откровенно заскучал в последнее время, – улыбнулась Рина. – А теперь с тобой посмотрим!  
Ничего серьёзного она у королевы не нашла, сказала только:  
– У тебя нагрузка увеличилась. Из-за чего бы?  
– Всего лишь университет. Ускоренная программа, «заочка», так что пару лет ещё «помучаюсь». Хотя мне в кайф.  
– Что ж, я рада за тебя! И удачи! И… не придумывай себе проблемы на ровном месте, ты всего лишь переутомилась – и всё.  
– Угу, и поскальзываюсь на ровном месте, и покушаются на меня… И с какого это переутомления? – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Этим я займусь: обновлю твою магическую защиту, ослабла она у тебя.  
– Чаю попьёшь?  
– Некогда мне сейчас, в другой раз забегу! – подруги обнялись, и Рина уехала.

По счастью, до летней сессии больше ничего не случилось, что дало возможность подготовиться и дописать, наконец, эту курсовую. И оставшееся время до осени можно было отдохнуть.  
– Яночка, я тут подумала… Может, навестим папу и тётушку с сестрёнкой?  
– Отличная идея, сестрёнка! – и приобняла Эльзу. – Только кого-то за себя оставить надо… Маргит попросить?  
– Да, она точно согласится. Тебе отдыхать надо.

10.  
Сёстры перешли в Эстланд и предвкушали тёплую встречу. Однако вместо того застали только рыдающую королевскую чету.  
– Что у вас случилось?  
Янка ничего почти не разобрала в бессвязных рыданиях, но каким-то чутьём ощутила, что с девочкой что-то стряслось.  
Постепенно до сознания сестёр дошло одно слово – похитили!  
– Кого вы подозреваете? – первым делом спросила Янка отца.  
– Того негодяя-купца, папашу Эрика… – король с трудом включал мозг, но в ответе своём почти и не сомневался. – Сынок-то в тюрьме вместе с пособницей, а этот явно исчез не просто так…  
– Ты точно уверен, пап? – прищурилась принцесса. – Хотя, да, он способен… Другой вопрос, куда он мог увезти ребёнка? И у него должна быть пособница, которая с ребёнком сидеть может…   
– Мало у него прислуги, что ли… – отец сейчас выглядел чуть ли не стариком.  
– Сделайте же что-нибудь, Инге, Эльза! – сорвалась на крик тётка. – Вы же волшебницы…  
– Я думаю как раз, – так же резко отрезала Инге, – где он скрываться может. Карта есть?  
«Яночка, не сердись, тётя не злится, она в отчаянии! А зеркало кроме карты не нужно?»  
Карту нашли, и Янка почти сразу определила местонахождение – в горах.  
«Просто она доверила ребёнка, свою кровиночку, неопытной прислуге, сестрёнка. А зеркало есть?»  
«Нет – так наколдую. Странно, да, у меня столько было мамушек и нянюшек, а тут такое…»  
«Посмотрим, что можно сделать. Наколдуешь, родная?»  
«Конечно, вот! Огромное опять, как моя любовь ко всем вам!»  
«Спасибо, сестрёнка!» – улыбнулась ей Янка. По зеркалу Янка отыскала старый дом в предгорье.   
– Я съежу туда. Что он мне сделает?  
– Одну не пущу! – взвилась Эльза. Да и отец вызвался, с отрядом доверенных гвардейцев.  
– Ладно, вперёд! – и запрятала в карман куртки заряженный револьвер. – Я попробую их отвлечь.  
– Яночка!  
– Не беспокойся, я сделаю морока и буду управлять им. Двойник, или, при надобности – не один, уведёт похитителей подальше, а мы заберём отсюда малышку Ингрид.  
– Хорошо.  
Янка претворила свой план в жизнь. Созданный морок и впрямь увёл торгаша со слугами подальше и пропал. Наши же герои, забрав Ингрид, стали возвращаться. Но что-то пошло не так: злоумышленник понял, что его обдурили, и пустился в погоню.  
– Что будем делать?  
– Без паники, – провозгласила Янка, – сейчас что-нибудь придумаем. Идите с малышкой вперёд! Я догоню!  
– Но…  
– Идите вперёд. Пожалуйста!  
«Эльза, прошу, я боюсь за вас!»  
«Я останусь с тобой!»  
«Ладно, только тихо и осторожно!»  
Король с дочуркой скрылись в зарослях. Янка же наделала позади себя ледяные шипы, чтобы затруднить преследователям погоню.  
Те начали стрелять из арбалетов. Одна из стрел чуть не попала в Эльзу, но Янка вовремя толкнула сестрёнку на землю и упала рядом, обняв сестрёнку за плечи:  
«Прости что так, иначе не выходит», – арбалетный болт пролетел мимо и застрял в дереве.  
Королева повернулась, не вставая с земли, и тоже выстрелила из наколдованного ею револьвера. Эхо от пистолетных выстрелов раздавалось долго. Судя по вскрикам, Янка попала в кого-то. Погоня на время прекратилась.  
«Спасибо тебе!»  
«А как иначе? Ты моя сестра», – ответила Янка и подмигнула. Она ещё несколько раз выстрелила наугад в сторону преследователей, пока не кончились патроны, и выкинула уже не нужное оружие.  
– Пока не поднимайся, мало ли чего. Вдруг они просто ждут момента?  
«Поможешь мне? Я хочу сделать мощную стену изо льда».  
«Конечно!»  
Общими силами они с Эльзой поставили толстенную ледяную преграду между собой и похитителями, способную задержать в себе арбалетные болты.  
– Вот теперь можно подняться! – королева поднялась сама и помогла сестрёнке. – Прости, если я немного резко дёрнула…  
Вместо ответа бывшая королева, а теперь принцесса обняла сестру так крепко, как смогла.  
Пока раненые преследователи приходили в себя и тщетно пытались подняться на ноги, наши герои успели добраться до дворца и послали к Сандакеру солдат.  
– А они успеют?  
– Ещё как успеют! От огнестрельных ранений быстро не излечиваются, так что стража быстро до торгаша проклятого с его слугами доберётся.  
– От… каких ранений?  
– От огнестрельных, – ответила Янка. – Ну, как вам объяснить? Я оружие там выкинула, а то бы показала…  
В общих словах королева рассказала о новом для этих мест явлении.  
– Так это тот гром, который мы слышали, когда убегали? – спросил Арне.  
– Ну да! А раны от такого оружия очень серьёзные, я уверяю: свинцовые пули застревают в теле и буквально разрывают внутри. И кого-то из преследователей я точно задела… и, возможно, даже прибила, – Янка явно смутилась. – Просто они начали стрелять из арбалетов…  
– Не волнуйся! Ты всё правильно сделала! – король подошёл к дочери и обнял её. – Как это у вас называется? – подмигнул он.  
– Необходимая самооборона? – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Вот-вот!  
– И не оправдывайся, Яночка, я горжусь тобой! И спасибо тебе огромное! – и снова обнял дочь, едва сдерживая слёзы.  
– Не только мне, – отозвалась Яна. – Мы вдвоём были!  
Арне так же крепко обнялся и с Эльзой.  
Когда страсти утихли, король ушёл с малышкой, а обе сестры остались в кабинете: надо было дождаться вестей от стражи и упрятать мерзавцев в тюрьму.  
– Вот и опять приключение, – немного смущённо проговорила Янка.  
– Ох, да. И спасибо тебе!  
– Почему только мне? Мы ж вместе с тобой были! – улыбнулась Янка и приобняла сестрёнку.  
Та приобняла сестру в ответ и… зарыдала, уткнувшись Янке в плечо.  
«Я так за тебя испугалась!»  
«Это я перепугалась за тебя, Эльзочка!»  
Янка дала сестрёнке выплакаться, обнимая:  
– Всё уже хорошо! Все страхи позади. Тебе легче? – прошептала старшая сестра и вытерла ей слёзы.  
– Намного! Спасибо тебе огромное!  
«Я люблю тебя! Очень!»  
«Я тебя тоже!»

Стража явилась только к полудню.  
– Сандакер пойман, ваше величество!  
Янка переглянулась с Эльзой.  
– Думаю, в тюрьму его до завтра…  
– Согласна.  
– Он не один ведь был. Где его слуги?  
– Они внизу.  
– Пусть ими врач занимается. А торгаша – в тюрьму. Тех потом тоже, когда вылечат. Торговца завтра допросим.  
Янка вздохнула.  
– Будет исполнено, ваше величество.  
– Ступайте.

Весь оставшийся вечер по возвращении Янка была задумчива. Её что-то будто глодало изнутри…  
Потом к ним с Эльзой присоединились остальные.  
– Ну, папа, что от тебя хотел этот… старикан? От всех нас?  
– Отомстить. Мол, наше семейство его сына в тюрьме гноит – так и он нас без наследницы оставит!  
– Ладно, я с ним утром… поговорю… – зловеще процедила Янка.  
– Ты… бить его собираешься? – не поняла новая королева.  
– Если будет надо – и в глаз ему дам. Но постараюсь без этого… – добавила Яна.  
…Допрос прошёл без приключений. Сандакер заработал пожизненное.  
Погостив ещё немного, Янка с Эльзой вернулись домой, в Янкин мир. Уже ночью, когда девчонки разошлись спать, Янка застряла в кабинете, чтоб наладить связь с соавторшей.

11.  
– Ну делись, что стряслось? – с любопытством спросила Соня.  
– С колдуном – как обычно. Как был сволочь, так и остался. Правда, в замороженном состоянии. А вот кое-кто меня изрядно развеселил. Я бы показала фото, но ты, наверно, и так представишь – он похож… – Янка выдержала паузу, – Даркнес сильно похож на Оби-Вана Кеноби в третьем эпизоде, только волосы длиннее. Я, когда его первый раз узрела, тоже обалдела маленько.  
– Прикольно! И что он творит?  
– Творит? Он в меня влюбился… Было бы за что, – Янка прыснула.  
– Да так-то есть за что, – Соня улыбнулась, – просто тебе-то это никуда не упёрлось…  
– Есть за что? – Янка тоже улыбнулась. – Для меня создание семьи неприемлемо в принципе, хотя есть люди, которым это нужно. Я не из таких. Да и… мои обязанности теперешние вообще не позволяют такие вольности.  
– Я знаю, но ты красивая. Ну и как ты его отшила?  
– Просто поговорила, – отозвалась Янка. – Но, как поняла, он остался при своём мнении.  
– Упрямый. Как и Оби-Ван. И… не знаешь, Даркнес – это имя, фамилия или прозвище? Просто странно звучит… Тьма же!  
– Он маг. И не тёмный. Это не фамилия, это родители постарались, намудрили с имечком… Я спрошу при случае. А ещё тут к нему недавно подкатила одна… дамочка… вроде, придворная. Он её культурно послал, а она на мне отыгралась, – Янка описала внешность. – Тебе такая не знакома? Не пойму, по каким параметрам отбирали персонал. Никто не знает, откуда она. А что-то мерещится… знакомое…  
– Нет, не знаю такую… Откуда мне, даже ни в каких описанных мирах не встречала похожей.  
– И слава Богу. А у вас как дела?  
– Хорошо, без новостей.  
– Хоть что-то радует… Слушай! Говоря о вашем мире. С Вестором ведь какая-то тётка была, то ли подручная, то ли ещё кто. И мы обе её с тобой знаем. А вдруг новая дамочка, что на меня напала, это и есть та самая админша под маской?  
– Возможно… Вестор мог держать её как запасной вариант. Завещать, мол, если он попадётся – то чтобы вылезала под личиной и старалась убить тебя, прости, а потом его вытащить. Блин, она всегда мечтала побыть настоящей ведьмой и похудеть заодно!  
Яна аж прыснула, а потом продолжила:  
– Ничего, я поговорю с ней завтра. Представляю, какая рожа у неё будет, когда узнает, что бывшая Скиталица стала королевой! – отозвалась Янка.  
– Да уж, тоже представляю!  
– Она меня не узнала. После нападения на меня, эта хищная дамочка в тюрьме. Сестра её… заморозила тогда сразу… Хотя как сия особа меня узнать могла, я же не посылала ей фото на форуме… реальное фото… и не успела разглядеть, когда мы были в том городке.  
– Значит, не могла, даже если заёмная сила всё ещё при ней. Ну пусть там и сидит, в тюрьме то есть, раз она так.  
– Сила куда-то делась при нашей стычке, я просканировала. И… если ты не знаешь ещё – меня вообще нельзя убить, Рина постаралась защитить.  
– Это замечательно! Рина молодец!  
– Да, она хороший человек, ты ж их видела уже.  
– Да!  
– Не так давно Тони мне хорошую сыворотку подогнал. Я заставила его продолжать исследования. Думаю, занят по уши. Благодаря этой сыворотке я быстрее восстанавливаюсь.  
– Тоже здорово.  
– А представь, какой резкий толчок в науке? Я про медицину.  
– Это, наверно, уже не совсем наука…  
– Почему ты так думаешь?  
– Они же волшебники.  
– Магия – тоже наука. По крайней мере, в этом мире, – совершенно серьёзно ответила Янка.  
– Ну так-то да, но не для нашего мира. Это всё равно другой род технологий.  
– Ты права, наши миры разные…  
– Ваш круче.  
– Ты из-за возможности ходить в другие миры как в гости? И это тоже…  
– И ещё много про что.  
– Это да… И динозавры у ребят, и мой дракон, и жар-птицы в жарких странах, – улыбнулась Янка. – Если бы была у тебя возможность, ты бы сюда переехала бы.  
– Ну да. Даже с семьёй, только не выйдет. В своём мире, для начала, дел полно, и теперь реальных.  
– Рада за тебя.  
– И я за тебя очень! У меня никакой сестры нету, а у тебя целых две! Хоть одна и крошка…  
– Спасибо. И ещё, ты подгони мне старую фотку этой, как её… Регины, хорошо? Я тогда с лицо её не запомнила… Я сравню фото с физиономией моей арестантки.  
– Лови. Правда, очень старая.  
Янка сохранила фотку на ноуте. Посмотрев, поразилась:  
– Чёрт, это… она! Хоть внешность и изменила, но это точно она! Я сразу узнала, даже сравнивать не надо!  
Янка сидела одна: все спали. А с Региной-Верой надо будет поговорить основательно.  
Только завтра уже, или, вернее, утром. А пока к слову пришлось другое:  
– Не помнишь ещё одну, кто меня высмеивал?.. У неё на родине вроде переворот случился, как я уже тут узнала из ваших новостей, и ты говорила – она стала фашистов поддерживать. Просто, не дай Бог, если и её сюда занесёт…  
– Эту – вряд ли, она ничтожество. Та хоть что-то делала, и по жизни, и для форума, а эта только виздипила. Даже в тот город не попала, Регина её и то считала плесенью.  
– Тем лучше. Её портал всё равно не пропустил бы…  
– Да уж. Конченый человек. Регина хотя бы мать.  
– А как же её… дети или ребёнок? Если она сюда ушла, то он должен был помнить или хотя бы попытаться найти её…  
– У неё девка, Дьяволёнок, сама так зовёт. Может, мелкая тоже уже пентаграммы рисует. Ищет как раз.  
– И сколько ей лет?  
– Тааак… Когда моему старшему было два, ей было девять. Значит, восемнадцать уже.  
– Её мамаша едва меня мечом не проткнула, интересно, что учудит Дьяволёнок? – улыбнулась Янка. – И давно она фехтовать научилась?  
– Может, в бурной молодости. Но вряд ли настолько хорошо. Хотя ты неуязвима…  
– Бессмертна, но ранить меня можно. Слушай, как я узнаю… Дьяволёнка, если она появится? Она ведьма? Или только считает себя таковой?  
– Считает, но могла и продаться Отцу Лжи. И получить какие-то силы.  
– В этой реальности Отец Лжи – Вестор, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– О, ему тоже могла.  
– Только, боюсь, она его разморозить снова может… если она ведьма… А у Вестора на меня острый зуб…  
– Как помочь?  
– А как поможешь? Если попробовать её не пустить, она обходные пути может найти?  
– Если с Вестором договорится – да.  
– Спасибо, что предупредила. У тебя нет фото… этого… Дьяволёнка?  
– Есть в девятилетнем возрасте.  
– Не подойдёт… если только потом по ауре её матери сравнить…  
– Угу.  
– Но это только завтра начну разбираться.  
– С Богом.  
– Скоро утро, – улыбнулась королева. – И надо переварить новости. А Дарка я попробую с Надюхой познакомить.  
– Думаешь, он ей подойдёт? Такая трепетная девочка, и самодостаточная, к тому же…  
– Ну это ей решать, – улыбнулась Янка. – Если они захотят остаться друзьями – то хорошо. Может, он найдёт себе подходящую партию.  
– Может… Потом расскажешь, как и что.  
– Отлично. Спишемся тогда.  
– Конечно.  
– Ладно, – Янка вернулась к прозе жизни, – спасибо за предупреждения и фото. Не знала, что это так обернётся всё – снова тени из прошлого…  
– Они никогда никуда не деваются.  
– А я так хотела вытравить из памяти…  
– Бесполезно. Всё нам даётся для чего-то, даже отрицательный опыт.  
– Ты права…  
– Вот. Я всё прощаю, но ничего не забываю. Потому что всегда это может случиться снова и не должно быть неожиданным.  
– А я такой человек, что всё плохое во мне не задерживается. Может, потому что рядом со мной очень хорошие люди.  
– Ну потом вылезают плохие. Надо по Юлиусу Фучику: «Люди, я любил вас, будьте бдительны!» Когда всё хорошо, всегда приходят всякие падлы и берут мивочек голыми руками, и выгрызают их беззащитное мягкое брюшко. Пацифизм и травоядность – смертные грехи. Хорошо, что ты учишься драться.  
– Я выпускаю коготки или достаю меч, чтобы защитить Эльзу, родных.  
– Понимаю.  
– Сильно боюсь, что их могут испортить и навредить им…  
– Они сами не на помойке себя нашли, но твои чувства абсолютно естественны.  
– Вот именно.  
– Вот и будь сильной ради них.  
– Я стараюсь. И всё сделаю для этого!  
– Молодец!  
– Ты меня смущаешь.  
– Просто говорю правду.  
– Я потом напишу, если вопросы будут. И ещё раз спасибо, что предупредила об этой… дамочке… Надеюсь, её дочка не сделает из меня шашлычок.  
– Не за что! Не сделает, окаянства не хватит.  
– В противном случае Эльза из неё льдышку сотворит, как уже сделала с самой Региной-Верой. Да и я способна на такое тоже, то есть сделать человека ледяной статуей. Пусть не рискует уже. Хотя, откуда Дьяволёнок про меня знает?  
– Про тебя не знает явно.  
– Это радует. Главное, чтоб с Вестором не связалась.  
– Ага.  
– Так что вот, – Янка поглядела в окно – там уже рассвело. – У нас уже утро.  
– А у нас довольно поздний вечер.  
– Значит, у вас день, у нас ночь. Интересно. Ну ладно, мне кофе попить и делами королевства заняться, допросить Регину-Веру. Да и у тебя домашние дела и спать пора. Спасибо за встречу. Ребятам в Светлом привет передам обязательно. И от них привет большой.  
– Взаимно, рада была повидаться.  
– Удачи!  
Янка закрыла ноут и задумалась. Подозрения подтвердились.  
«Эльзочка?»  
«Доброе утро, Яночка».  
«Я зайду? Есть новости кое-какие».  
«Конечно, проходи».  
Янка поднялась к сестрёнке.  
Они обнялись. И Янка рассказала о своём разговоре. И о подтверждении своих подозрений о той дамочке, которая её ранила тогда в коридоре.  
«Вот это да…»  
«Я думала, прошлое забыла совсем».  
– Думаю, лучше эту особу допросить сейчас, а то вдруг… помрёт ещё? Ты не против?  
– Нет, конечно.  
– Тогда я встречу её во всей красе. Я пока переоденусь, – и улыбнулась.

12.  
Янка при всём параде восседала на своём троне и ждала, когда приведут узницу. Янкина родня была рядом. Для моральной поддержки и вящего эффекта.  
«Нехорошо, конечно, личные счёты сводить подобным образом, но иногда это необходимо. Тем более свожу не за её старые насмешки над дорогими детскими мечтами, а за то, что она творит сейчас и творила не так давно, это много серьёзнее. Не давайте мне сорваться только».  
«Об этом не беспокойся».  
Вера-Регина находилась между стражниками и в наручниках, которые с неё, по знаку королевы, сняли.  
Выдержав паузу, Янка проговорила:  
– Ну, здравствуй, Регина!  
Та уставилась на королеву с явным изумлением:  
– Как ты узнала мое истинное имя?! Да что ты вообще за…  
– Как? Привет тебе от Сони. И Минотавра… – Янка встала с трона и подошла к бывшей админше и такой же бывшей королевке призрачного городка. – Меня ты знала на форуме как Скиталицу, а здесь я королева всего этого мира и ведьма по совместительству!  
– На них я зла не держала никогда… Но они, значит, за тебя?  
– Выходит, так. Насчёт Минотавра, впрочем, не знаю. А с Соней я связывалась сегодня ночью, – Янка протянула руку и взяла арестантку за подбородок. – Ты считала себя ведьмой на форуме? Так продемонстрируй нам, какая ты ведьма. Покажи фокус!  
– Кшш-пфф-хрр! – попытка провалилась. С треском.  
Янка с удовольствием рассмеялась прямо в лицо бывшей админше.  
– А какого ты на меня напала? Дарк тебя послал культурно, не понравилось?  
– Из вредности, знамо дело! Даже не в том дело, что Вестору помогала, он на самом деле всего лишь самовлюблённый, самонадеянный юнец! Ну, помереть не дал, но сам же моей вредностью питался. Ну, силы подкинул, ну, барьер твой обманул… А остальное всё мне для души!  
– А ко мне в придворные дамы зачем сунулась? Деточка, тебе разве понравилось быть сосулькой? Так мы с Эльзочкой и повторить можем, – Янка подмигнула сестре. – Я лично тебя с удовольствием заморожу, – и щёлкнула пальцами: зала начала покрываться инеем.  
– Для интриг, – Регина ощутимо мёрзла, но еще хорохорилась. – Я ведь тоже уже малясь побыла королевой…  
Яна убрала иней из зала, но исключительно потому что самой стало холодновато.   
– Другого я от тебя и не ожидала. Думаешь, внешность поменяла – и я тебя не узнаю?  
В это время подошла и Янкина подруга – Рина.  
Регина уставилась на эту молодую женщину с золотисто-рыжей шевелюрой, будто видела раньше. Хотя ведь только читала о ней когда-то – с нагловатой и циничной усмешкой.  
– Теперь мы поменялись местами, госпожа бывший администратор! Теперь моя очередь давить на тебя морально! И с позиции Силы тоже – потому что ведьмой-то на деле оказалась я, а не ты!  
– Да добивай уж, я всё равно от болезни помираю.  
– А зачем мне тебя добивать? Могу тебя в госпиталь отправить.  
– Здесь что, вылечат?  
– Вылечат. Наука здесь не стоит на месте, в отличие от вашего мира!  
– Ну-ну.  
– Ты чем-то недовольна? Или всё ещё считаешь меня… чудовищем?  
– Да просто всё задолбало. Билась-билась за красивую жизнь – и бесплодно.  
– Так зачем ты на меня напала?  
– Вредная я. Ну и власти хотела. И нет, не считаю, что должна хоть что-то Вестору. Просто использовала.  
– Это дело ваше, злодейское. Но ты что, знала, что это я? С самого начала?  
– Только подозревала.  
– Соня рассказала, что ты фехтовальщик. Но ты не знала, что я лучше тебя это делаю!  
– Ну и гордись.  
– Продолжаешь на меня зуб точить?  
– Я слишком много была стервой.  
– Неужели раскаиваешься? – усмехнулась королева.  
– Если бы считала, что есть другой путь для меня, раскаивалась бы. Хочешь меня, как Вейдера, перед смертью вернуть на сторону света?  
– Зачем это мне? Ведь ты не Вейдер, а я не Люк Скайуокер!  
– Тогда просто дай сдохнуть уже.  
– Какая шустрая! Ты должна отбыть наказание за покушение на жизнь королевы! Хотя, для сведения, я вообще бессмертна. И потому я прощаю тебя.  
– Значит, кормить в тюрьме будете, лечить за государственный счёт… Да и зачем мне твоё прощение? – горько усмехнулась Регина.  
– Это предполагается… Я же не изверг какой-то… хотя могу и в глаз дать при необходимости.  
– Просто невыгодно же бюджету.  
– Ты за бюджет не беспокойся, ты за себя беспокойся. Хотя смотри сама, это твой выбор.  
– Всё, дохну.  
– Эй, врача позовите! И не смей тут у меня помереть! – всё это Янка проговорила с совершенно невозмутимым видом.  
– Это так выбор предоставляете? Пшшшшш….  
Бывшая админша растаяла, как Ведьма Запада из Страны Оз, облитая ведром воды.  
– Вот… и тут вредность проявила…  
– А… это кто вообще была? – недоумённо спросила Рина, словно забыв или просто не узнала сразу.  
– Старая недобрая знакомая. Хотя, ты ж её видела, мы вместе артефакт уничтожали тогда…  
– Да, точно же! Просто она внешность сменила.  
– Я думала, я забыла тот мир, но тени из прошлого… вылезают…  
– Без них, увы, никуда… наверно.  
– Да уж… У неё, оказывается, дочь есть.  
– И что?  
– Логично предположить, что мстить за мамашу будет…  
– Если мамаша не умерла там, у себя. Вернее, если дочь не уверена в её смерти.  
– Ну, как дочь её появится, проявит себя, так и узнаем.  
– Если вообще появится… Ты не бойся и не думай об этом, ты умница и к друзьям вовремя обращаешься, я тебе пошлю сейчас луч добра.  
– Спасибо.  
– Люблю тебя, подруга, не бери в голову, – Рина её обняла.  
Королева обняла её в ответ.  
– Нехорошо, конечно, было сводить личные счёты… но так уж получилось… потом Соне отпишусь…  
– Она первая начала… не Соня, то есть.  
– Да я поняла… А как же к друзьям не обращаться? Ты всё ещё в Управлении?  
– Перепроверить надо все здешние кадры и персонал.  
– Скоро всё будет, ага.  
– И ещё, Риш, попробуйте портал перенастроить… Чтоб кто попало сюда не лез.  
– Точно, поработаем над этим, давно пора. Ты умница!  
– Хотя эта дочка может и кружными путями проникнуть…  
– Мы и это попробуем предусмотреть.  
– Я в вас не сомневалась. А почему Тони от первого гранта отказался?  
– Скромный.  
– Ну скажи ему, чтобы всерьёз занялся исследованиями.  
– Скажу, но решать ему…  
– Отлично. И хорошо, что зашла. Останься чаю попить хоть. Пойдёмте! Ничего не хочу знать! Это моё королевское решение!  
– Ладно, с удовольствием!  
– Всей компанией! Да, кстати, совсем забыла, – проговорила Янка за чаем. – Могу Дарка с Надюхой познакомить. Если она не против. Хотя, она занятой человек…  
– Я ей намекну. Ведь просто знакомство ни к чему не обязывает…  
– А кавалера я предоставлю, – рассмеялась королева. – Регина попыталась к нему подкатить, а он послал её вежливо.  
– У мальчика есть вкус.  
– А ты его видела, этого мальчика?  
– Мельком.  
– Ну этого мало.  
Янка показала подруге фото Даркнеса, представавшего человеком средних лет.  
– Вроде серьёзный и честный… Но надо вживе ауру смотреть.  
– Я вас могу познакомить, пообщаетесь. Заходи, как свободна будешь или будто по делу ко мне, – и подмигнула.  
– Хорошо.  
– Договорились.

Всё это время Янка не переставала мысленно общаться с сестрой. Той было очень интересно. Янка тихо ей рассказала ещё всю суть ссоры с той… дамочкой. Дурацкая история с точки зрения сказочной страны, конечно… И у них ещё время не дошло до всяких технических заморочек, так что остаются личные взаимоотношения. Конечно, они-то и есть то, что «страшнее войны», и не только романтические. И даже в их мире бушевали страсти. Как и везде.  
– Ты останешься ещё, Риш? – спросила Янка после чаепития.  
– Побуду, конечно. Хотя у меня поручения теперь ко всем…  
– Ты ж теперь Глава Управления, – Янка хитро улыбнулась.  
– Да, забот полно…  
– Я… благодарна вам всем за всё, – проговорила вдруг королева.  
– Не стоит благодарности, милая.  
– Вы… приняли меня такой, как я есть, – голос дрогнул.  
– А как ещё-то?  
– Всё равно спасибо!  
– Да, кстати, можно как-то найти действенное лекарство для Яночки? – это уже Эльза спросила.  
– Если постараться. Хотя, всё будет! Я обещаю!  
– Это, думаю… не настолько важно теперь, – смутилась королева.  
– Будет, обязательно будет!  
– Хорошо.  
Когда колдунья уехала, Янка заходила взад-вперёд по залу, нервно меряя шагами пространство. И сдерживалась из последних сил.  
«Неужели я такое… чудовище?»  
«Яночка, о чём ты говоришь? Ты – наше золотце!»  
«Я в очередной раз накосячила с этим допросом».  
– Боюсь, что её отпрыск пожалует…  
– Что за отпрыск?  
– Дочь её… Хотя, может я зря паникую? Та же меня ни разу не видела…  
– Именно, не стоит переживать. К тому же, ты с лёгкостью дашь ей отпор.  
– Если она с Вестором не свяжется… Нет, ну вы видели, какая у Веры-Регины была физиономия, будто она призрака увидала? – повеселела вдруг королева.  
– Ну так… она ж тебя считала… не хочу повторять кем, а то захочется воскресить её и убить снова!  
– Не бери в голову, люблю тебя! Предлагаю кое-куда съездить, – прищурилась Янка.  
– И куда же это?  
– Я вам с мамой кое-что покажу! Это место к югу от меня, городок маленький, там в горах водятся Жар-птицы. Зрелище шикарное. Нам надо переодеться…  
– Хорошо.  
За пару часов все втроём добрались до городка и углубились в горы. Янка знала эти места, и все добрались без приключений.  
– Дождёмся темноты – они появляются ночью.  
– Поскорее бы стемнело…  
А ночью их ждало феерическое шоу. Всё было так, как Янка и рассказывала.  
– Они чувствуют хороших людей. Ну как вам?  
– Они такие…  
– Горячие!  
– Ну так и называются – Жар-птицы, – Янка улыбнулась.  
Тут одна слетела вниз и села на Янкино плечо – будто чувствовала огненную пару. И никаких ожогов, и даже одежда осталась цела.  
Колдунья недоумённо оглядела родню – никогда подобного не было ни с кем. То есть ни одна птица по своей воле не приблизилась к человеку.  
– Особенная я, что ли?  
– Ещё какая!  
– Да ладно… – Янка смутилась.  
А перед утром все птицы попрятались в скалах.  
«Это было по-настоящему волшебно!»  
Янка отвезла родных домой.

13.  
– Я спущусь в тюрьму, посмотрю, как там всё…  
– Я с тобой!  
Колдун как-то выбрался, в камере его не было. Может, это Регина, умерев, подпитала его злобной энергией?  
– Или он пропал, или решил ещё… – королева не договорила, а осела на пол с кинжалом в спине.  
– Яночка, живая? – сейчас мысленная речь была скорее бесполезной, Эльза просто склонилась над сестрой.  
Да и так бесполезно было спрашивать: необходима была медицинская помощь, причём срочная…  
– Позовите врача! – крикнула Эльза тюремщикам.  
Её послушались мгновенно.

Потом Янка лежала под капельницей и медленно приходила в себя. Рядом были родные люди. О Весторе все позабыли. Даже о том, что он может вернуться, и не один.  
Сестрёнка и мама держали Яну за руки, подбадривали и успокаивали.  
– Вы… рядом, – слабо улыбнулась им королева. – Где этот?.. – голос из-под маски звучал глухо. – Я опять накосячила, – и закрыла глаза.  
– Он очень силён. Но убрался далеко, не переживай, главное, ты жива и скоро поправишься!  
– Постараюсь. И надеюсь, что он не вернётся…  
– Мы тоже надеемся, Яночка.  
Королева подмигнула им.  
– Кто-то хочет моей смерти, а не дождётся!  
– Ни за что не дождутся!  
Немного очухавшись, колдунья запустила процесс восстановления – сыворотка, сделанная Тони, «работала» прекрасно.  
– Мам, ты собираешься Вестора искать? Подожди! Он всё равно сюда явится, – сказала Янка уже бодрым голосом.  
– Предлагаешь ловушку поставить?  
– В качестве ловушки могу только себя предложить…  
– Яночка! Может, хватит себя в жертву постоянно приносить? – Янка почувствовала на своей руке руки Эльзы.  
– Да, правда, – мама тоже закатила глаза.  
– А чего ещё делать-то? – хитрющая улыбочка появилась на физиономии раненой.  
– Не надо так…  
– Ладно, ваша взяла, – Янка чувствовала, что окрепла и попыталась встать. – Мне, хвала небесам, хорошую сыворотку подогнали вовремя.  
– Да, вечные молитвы за того святого человека! – с чувством сказала Маргит.  
– Это вообще-то один из моих друзей, тот самый, похожий на эльфа, – прыснула Янка.  
– Вот как? Классные у тебя друзья, дочка!  
– Ну дык! Остальных ты видела, они у меня бывают, я у них бываю. Полное взаимопонимание, – королева спустилась на пол и пошатнулась. И со злостью вырвала иголку системы из руки. И приоделась в своё любимое: джинсы, рубашка, кроссовки – одним щелчком пальцев.  
– Яна, ты что?! Осторожно же!  
– Устала я валяться! – и подмигнула всем. – Возвращаемся домой! И всё в порядке уже, не беспокойтесь!  
«Спасибо тебе!»  
«Было бы за что, родная!»  
– Ну что, отправляемся домой? Королевство не ждёт! – потом Янка что-то вспомнила, потом хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу. – Эльза, ты ж пока за меня!  
– Ой, точно!  
– А я пока прихожу в себя постепенно…  
Всей компанией вернулись во дворец и обнаружили там ждущего королеву воздыхателя.  
– Сэр Даркнес! – глаза королевы улыбались.  
Тот склонил голову.  
– Ваше величество! Рад видеть вас снова в добром здравии!  
– Благодарю вас!  
– О, не стоит благодарности!  
– Могу я познакомить вас с одним хорошим человеком? – немного смущённо спросила её величество.  
– Почту за честь! Друзья Вашего величества – мои друзья!  
– Я имела смелость рассказать о вас госпоже Волконской, – тихо проговорила Янка.  
– Я что-то недопоняла, девчонки, по поводу этого кавалера. Он что, к Янке клеился? – прищурилась Маргит.  
– Но у него ничего не получилось.  
– Вот она теперь и ищет ему хорошую партию, – улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Ну что ж, Янка мне сама потом расскажет всё, – проговорила Маргит.  
– Конечно. Как закончит с сэром разговаривать.  
– Я всё слышала! – хитро усмехнулась королева.  
Компания развеселилась. Все, кроме убийственно серьёзного Даркнеса.  
– Прошу простить, сэр Даркнес, – чуть улыбнулась королева. – Маман так хотела для меня хорошую партию, но я обломала такой кайф.  
Мама за спиной старалась не ржать.  
– Мне очень печально от вашего отказа, о моя королева.  
– Мне тоже, но я колдунья. Мне сама мысль о замужестве претит – ведь иначе я лишусь всей Силы. Или семья, или магия и власть. Я выбрала последнее, – и склонила голову. – Но мы можем остаться просто хорошими друзьями, если вы не против.  
– Хорошо, это тоже большая честь для меня.  
«Мама, ты только не подумай чего, надо же отшить культурно, я сама еле сдерживаюсь».  
«Ясное дело, молодец, дочка!»  
– Так вы не забудьте, о ком я вам говорила.  
«Потом от души повеселимся, я обещаю».  
«Ты тоже не подумай чего, сестрёнка».  
– Будьте любезны, представьте нас друг другу.  
«Ну что ты, милая!»  
– Госпожи Волконской здесь нет, но я обязательно вас познакомлю.  
– Благодарю за честь.  
– А сейчас мне пора присоединиться к семье.  
«Я вас люблю всех!»  
– Я понимаю…  
«И мы тебя!» – отозвались сразу два голоса.  
– Никогда не думала, что мне придётся отшивать парней, – с серьёзной миной проговорила Янка, когда Дарк ушёл. Хотя еле сдерживалась, чтоб неприлично не заржать.  
– Ну, разве ж ты никому не можешь понравиться? – подмигнула мать.  
– Ну-у, кое-кому я всё-таки не нравлюсь, – улыбнулась королева.  
– Никто не может нравиться всем, я не про то.  
– Я колдуна бледного имела в виду… Он так и не простил мне часики…  
– Мы ему ещё покажем!  
– У вас есть какие-то идеи? – Янка оглядела близких.  
– Поставим ловушку по ауре! – Маргит воинственно упёрла руку в бок.  
– А какую ловушку? Надо этого прохиндея законопатить туда, откуда он бы выбраться не смог, – Янка приняла такой же воинственный вид.  
– Но сначала-то поймать… в энергетическую ловушку. А потом уже законопатим! – мама была настроена весьма решительно.  
– Отлично! – Янка вдруг пошатнулась.  
– Ты не прыгай пока, нефиг!  
– Маман, что за выражансы? – тихо спросила Янка. – Вы простите, но я прилягу. А то что-то резво я из больницы дёрнула.  
– Я провожу! – Эльза взяла сестру под руку.  
– Конечно, лежи, и это ещё не выражансы, деточка! Хорошо, что ты сама понимаешь: рановато тебе козой скакать!  
Янка покраснела по дороге в свою комнату.  
«Побудь пока рядом?» – взглянула она на сестрёнку.  
«С радостью, дорогая! Хочешь поведать что-то особенное?»  
«Не совсем, если не считать того, что этот Дарк пытался всерьёз за мной приударить со всей романтической атрибутикой вплоть до стихов. Жаль его, но такова моя судьба».  
– Да и просто хотелось вместе побыть, – промолвила королева.  
«Ничего, и моя тоже, а он ещё себе кого-нибудь найдёт. Или ты ему найдёшь?»  
– И мне.  
«Попробую найти, есть у меня человечек».  
На том они и разошлись, обнявшись напоследок. Смотреть красивые, добрые сны.  
И им было что вспомнить каждой.  
К счастью, в основном хорошее.

14.  
Девчонка потеряла мать в десять. До сих пор не могла смириться, подозревала – что-то здесь нечисто. Теперь надо было хотя бы узнать, что произошло. Сейчас Алла достаточно подросла, чтобы уже самой познакомиться с чёрной магией. Или тем, что она таковой считала. Все эти книги, где были описаны способы наладить портал, все эти сайты чернокнижников в интернете – девушка надеялась, что это поможет. Мать верила – хоть пять процентов из этого настоящие. И однажды всё получилось. Дьяволёнок, как называла её мать, оглянулась. Вокруг было мрачно и пустынно.  
И только какая-то тень ржала вдалеке. Девушка направилась на голос. Решительно настроенная узнать о своей матери хоть у самого Дьявола, если понадобится. А это был явно кто-то из его слуг. Ехидный такой.  
– С чем пожаловала, детка?  
– Детка? Ладно, фиг с тобой! Где моя мать и что с ней?  
– Умерла. Хисту не хватило! Хоть и долго держалась, да и мне помогла.  
– Умерла? И кто её убил, если убил? И где она умерла? Помоги найти это место!  
– Не бесплатно, деточка! Убила она себя сама, потому что исправляться не хотела. Хоть это не подарила светленькой! А вот мне…  
– Где это произошло? – упрямо спросила Алла, исподлобья глядя на собеседника.  
– Во дворце одной, с позволения сказать, королевы.  
– Королевы? И почему – с позволения сказать? – Дьяволёнок явно заинтересовалась. – Сперва всё расскажешь, а потом, может быть, я и расплачусь с тобой…  
– Она всего лишь ничтожество, только почему-то творец миров. Отвратительно добрых и светлых. И у неё был конфликт с твоей матерью в вашем мире. Только она стала королевой, а твоя мама об неё убилась.  
– Проведи меня туда!  
– Ну смотри, ты ещё маленькая, не убейся об неё тоже. Тебе скидка, я очень хочу, чтобы ей насолили, личные счёты, знаешь ли.  
– А что, она такая… опасная? И как её имя?  
– Яна. Ничего такого, но задиристая.  
– Посмотрим, какая задиристая.  
– Фехтовать научилась и за своих порвёт.  
– Посмотрим.  
– Да, точно поглядим, будет весело!  
– Открывай портал!  
– Пожалуйста, детка!  
Девушка прошла в открытую дверь и оказалась в парке с подстриженными кустами.  
Затаилась, стала прислушиваться. Янка прогуливалась среди деревьев с какой-то девицей в длинном платье. Потом они ушли в замок. Дьяволёнок тихо покралась за ней.

Яна словно чувствовала за спиной какое-то движение и часто оборачивалась.  
– Что-то… тяжело как-то…– сказала она словно в никуда.  
Эльза задумалась, прислушалась к себе и миру… ничего не поняла.  
– Ну ладно, – Янка с улыбкой махнула рукой. – Может, мне и показалось.  
«Ты боишься атаки Вестора?» – на всякий поинтересовалась Эльза.  
«Пока он меня не добьёт, он не остановится. Может и подослать кого-нибудь, как уже неоднократно это делал. Да я и не за себя боюсь, за тебя!»  
«А я за тебя! Будем настороже!»  
«Да, надо. Я… люблю тебя».  
«И я тебя, очень!»  
– После Вестора мне уже ничего не страшно, кроме как за тебя!  
– И мне так же, родная!  
Когда они вернулись в замок, уединились в кабинете – надо было устроить кое-какие дела. Янка, как и говорила, на год взяла академотпуск по здоровью. Можно было сколько угодно обсуждать самое важное.  
– И я что-то долго не садилась за книгу… скоро забуду, что я и писатель по совместительству, – усмехнулась королева. – Хотя и сюжетов особых нету…  
– Тут жизнь хлеще всяких сюжетов, – вздохнула Эльза. – Но не описывать же это всё…  
– Да уж, ты права.  
Принцесса вышла куда-то, подмигнув сестрёнке. Та поняла и улыбнулась: маман, наверно, срочно позвала.  
Тут послышался не слишком далёкий… взрыв откуда-то с озера. Аж стёкла в окнах зазвенели.  
– Да что там такое?..  
Янка выскочила в коридор и крикнула:  
– Найдите подрывника этого и сюда его, вместе с динамитом!  
«Подрывника» живенько доставили – за шкирку.  
Стражник дал ему пинка, и котяра на пузе доехал к трону, на котором сидела Янка.  
Васька вскочил и зашипел, выпустив когти в адрес стражника-грубияна. Потом виновато повернулся к королеве.  
– Ты не оборзел? – спросила она спокойно.  
Кот начал потихонечку стушёвываться.  
– Чё творишь-то? – сама сдерживалась, чтоб не заржать как полковая лошадь. Вся эта ситуация была настолько смешной, что хотелось сразу простить этого котяру.  
– Скучно мне, мяяяу! Вот дурью и мяяяяюсь…  
– А рыбу зачем глушить?! Что, со службы погнали? Ладно, исправлю ситуацию.  
– И на том спасибо, королева мояяяу….  
– Пошли со мной! – Янка встала и направилась в кабинет.  
Кот живенько её обогнал и пошёл важно, задрав хвост.  
Королева вовсе опешила от его наглости.  
– Дорогу дай! – она рукой отодвинула Ваську с пути и зашла в комнату. – Хоть ты и наглый, но работой тебя займу.  
И села писать приказ о восстановлении Заповедника и восстановлении же Васисуалия в должности гида.  
– Давно пора, мяу…  
– Базилио, а ты случаем не того? – Янка похлопала себя под подбородком. – Алкоголик хвостатый…  
– Я не алго…колик… я культурно выпивал… и закусывал, мряу…  
– Валерьянку, что ль, с бездомными кошаками глушил на чердаке?  
– Со вполне культурными, домашними, и во дворе!  
– Ну-ну… День рождения соседского Барсика?  
– Мурки!  
– Мои поздравления! В следующий раз узнаю, что рыбу глушишь в озере, – Янка постучала кулаком по столу, – динамит к хвосту привяжу!  
– Не надо к хвосту!  
– Ладно, уговорил! Только на должность директора у меня никого нет!  
– А Ивана… Батьковича вернуть?  
– А где я его возьму? Он у себя дома уже! Напялил на меня корону и удрал! – Янка откинулась на спинку кресла: спина болела.  
– Давай я тебе за спину заползу, полечу, мяу? Блин, а давай я буду директором!  
– У тебя когти… Спасибо, конечно…  
– Я когти уберу и буду мягким-мягким клубочком!  
– Уговорил, – и Янка подставила спину. А сама возмутилась: – Ты же кот! Твоё дело лежать у камина и мурчать, как делают все приличные воспитанные коты, – и улыбнулась. – Или мышей ловить! А ты в директора лезешь!  
– Это дискриминация котов! По расовому признаку!  
– А ты университет заканчивал, Васисуалий?  
Котяра заполз между её спиной и спинкой кресла, продолжая ворчать. Но лечить собирался на совесть. И сообщил:  
– Заочно. Два!  
Янка закрыла глаза и расслабилась. И хмыкнула:  
– Два дворовых образования?  
Интересно, куда Эльза ушла? Неужели снова сюрприз готовит?  
Кот временно заткнулся. Пусть королева подобреет.  
Но Янка была настороже. Продолжала расспрашивать.  
Васька окончательно обиделся:  
– А что? Могу дипломы показать, только распечатаю!  
– Мои документы – уши, лапы и хвост? – схохмила королева.  
– У меня солидные международные сертификаты! Сейчас у тебя спина пройдёт, и я в Интернете покажу! И распечатаю!  
– На документах должна быть печать! А где у тебя печать на хвосте? – процитировала она почтальона Печкина.  
– На сертификатах есть, иди в мяк!  
– Ну ты меня достал, алкоголик хвостатый! Стража!  
Когда стражник появился в дверях, Янка приказала бросить пьяного кота в тюрьму, протрезвиться.  
– Когда протрезвеет, тогда и выпустите этого хулигана! А приказ пока подождёт! – рявкнула королева и засунула свиток в ящик стола. – И валерьянки ему не давать!  
Стражник ухватил Василия за шкирку и утащил трезветь.  
Вернувшаяся Эльза застала сестру в унылом состоянии.  
– Что такое, Яночка?  
Та рассказала сестре о происшедшем.  
– Я распорядилась валерьянки ему больше не давать.  
– А сам не найдёт? Нет, ну кот-директор – это даже прикольно!  
– И не говори! – подыграла было Янка, но потом скуксилась и потёрла поясницу: заболела снова спина. – А когда я ему сказала, что печати должны быть на документах, он меня послал! Хорошо, что я теперь не балуюсь горячительным. Хороша бы я была тогда…  
– Ну так в мяк же послал, а не куда подальше? Может, у него и правда печати есть! – Эльзе скорее смешно было, она «подслушала» кое-что в мыслях сестрёнки.  
– Не думаю, – но Янка явно расстроилась. Ей сейчас было не до смеха.  
– Ну ты чего, родная?..  
– Да я не поэтому, просто спина дико болит, прости… Котяра тут массажиста из себя изображал… и намассажировал…  
Эльза зашептала мысленно, так было проще, и обняла сестру.  
«Всё нормально, это я чего-то косячу», – Янка всегда брала всю вину на себя, чтобы оправдать близких, кого любила.  
«Ну не из-за тебя же кот напился…»  
Янка обняла её в ответ.  
«Нет, конечно. День рождения у кого-то отмечал, но отыгрался-то на мне».  
«Вот, успокаивайся, милая моя сестричка…»  
«Я так-то уже».  
«Вот и правильно. Он тебя не со зла послал, ну его, это была усилительная фигура речи! И вообще мяк – это милое и пушистое место, значит, рядом с родными!»  
– Пройдёмся?  
– Ну пойдём…  
«Да я поняла уже, сестрёнка, но поздно, как всегда».  
«Эх, бедная… Ладно, и кота приструним, и директора нового найдём…»  
«Найдём».  
Янка начала что-то говорить, но как-то странно хрипнула и осела на землю. Эльза еле успела её подхватить. Опять кто-то напал со спины!  
Перед ней стояла какая-то девица и довольно ухмылялась.  
– Это тебе за мать, сволочь!  
«То, чего мы и боялись, да?» – хотя это потом, сейчас Эльза попыталась заморозить мелкую паршивку.  
Но Янка не отвечала.  
– Яна!!!  
К ним прибежал садовник, которого Эльза и отправила за врачом. И только молилась, чтобы на лезвии, поразившем сестру, не было яда. Но рана оказалась, мягко сказать, неприятной.

15.  
Янка открыла глаза. Сверху был тот же больничный потолок, а слева неизменная капельница. Хорошо, что клизму не поставили. Об этом даже думать не хотелось: вдруг сестра не так поймёт. Ну да вроде клизма была и ни к чему.  
– Привет! Что-то я частенько сюда попадать стала. Прямо перед подданными стыдно… – и рассмеялась, насколько могла.  
– У хороших людей всегда много врагов.  
– И много друзей!  
– Конечно!  
– Столько времени зря теряется, а мы могли бы сейчас сделать магическую ловушку для Вестора.  
– Отдыхай, мы сами сделаем!  
– Я верю в вас. И… боюсь за тебя!  
– Меня он не достанет, поверь!  
– Ты из него отличное эскимо сделаешь, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Вот именно.  
– Но разве… маги ничего не смогли сделать с порталом? Я поговорю потом с Риной.  
– Что-то, насколько я знаю, делали, и переделывали неоднократно, но, боюсь, нашёлся обходной путь.  
– Н-да, от этого Вестора можно всего ожидать…  
– Вот уж точно!  
– Я выйду из больницы, тогда и…  
– Может, раньше поймаем.  
– Спасибо тебе!  
– Всё для любимой сестрёнки!  
– Если честно, но я вас так-то должна защищать, – смущённо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Мы все всех защищаем.  
– Да, – королева вздохнула и попробовала подняться.  
– Лежи-лежи пока.  
«Я не представляю, как я без вас была».  
«Так и мы без тебя… это было совсем не то…»  
«Я вас люблю всех!»  
«И мы тебя!»  
«Что-то часто меня в спину бить начали… Боятся, видно, лицом к лицу».  
«Да, трусы. Эта ж вообще малявка, я её вморозила в лёд».  
«Спасибо тебе! Но мне её потом допросить надо будет – кто её послал».  
«Понимаю, я только обездвижила. Хватит хоть на двести лет! Поправляйся скорее, сестричка!»  
«Постараюсь. Спасибо вам всем! Только мне придётся опять в кресле поездить некоторое время».  
«Ничего, держись, поможем!»  
«Вестор точно теперь не избежит наказания! Если не я его убью, то кто-то другой это точно сделает. Но вам никому я не позволю – не хочу, чтобы вы стали тёмными!»  
«Может, и сам шею сломает».

Для врачей госпиталя королева стала, мягко говоря, постоянным пациентом. Но благодарным: госпиталю после этого выделялся грант на развитие. Так что врачи старались вовсю. Хотя они и так бы старались… Да и особый статус Королевского госпиталя тоже о чём-то говорил.  
– Вам пока нельзя ходить. Лучше поберечь спину. Вы занимаетесь спортом? – спросил врач при выписке.  
– По мере сил стараюсь.  
– Пока лучше оставить эти занятия. И никаких нагрузок резких, в противном случае вы вообще не сможете ходить.  
– Хорошо. Спасибо, доктор.  
– Всегда есть лечебная физкультура, мы покажем.  
– Отлично. Пусть инструктор приходит ко мне – у меня в замке имеется вполне приличный спортзал.  
– Она ненапряжная…  
– Я знаю. Спасибо, док! – королева ловко развернулась на кресле и выехала за двери госпиталя.

Немного восстановившись, Янка вернулась к себе во дворец вместе с сестрой. Королева усилила стражу на всякий случай по настоятельной просьбе Эльзы. Хотя враг был всего один, мелкий и обездвиженный, но ведь за спиной девчонки маячил Вестор. Эльза разморозила девчонку. И первая вопросила:  
– Кто ты такая и за что хотела убить королеву?  
– А почему я должна отвечать на ваши вопросы? – нагло хорохорилась девчонка.  
– Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают! – рявкнула Янка, подъехав на кресле поближе.  
– Ты убила мою мать, ничтожество!  
– Я? Да она сама растаяла, как Ведьма Запада из страны Оз! – взгляд Янки не предвещал ничего хорошего, а с руки срывались заряды, похожие на электрошокер.  
«Яночка, спокойнее, это просто глупый ребёнок!»  
– Но ведь растаяла, потому что тебя не вынесла! – орал этот самый ребёнок.  
– Тьма никогда не была и не будет рядом со Светом! Любовь и Свет сильнее магии!  
«Всё хорошо, дорогая».  
– Вы все тупые добрушечки, вы из зависти доводите талантливых ведьм до самоубийства!  
Янке пришлось изобразить из себя Палпатина: девчонку окутал заряд синих молний. Исключительно в воспитательных целях. Вскоре королева отпустила девчонку.  
– Иди на исправительные работы, сопли вытирай, – ледяным тоном напутствовала Эльза. Тоже в целях исключительно воспитательных.  
Дьяволёнок сдаваться не желал и попытался напасть снова.  
– Хуже ведь будет, девочка, – предупредила и Эльза.  
– Тебе повезло, что я в таком состоянии, – Янка продолжала злиться, – в противном случае я бы снесла тебе башку!  
– А я маленькая, меня нельзя до смерти убивать!  
– Вон ты как заговорила! – Янка треснула по подлокотнику кулаком, – а других убивать, значит, ты имеешь право?  
«Кажется, хватит. Думаю, она напугана достаточно. Но отпускать её не стоит: вдруг она вернётся к Вестору?»  
«Заточим здесь».  
«Согласна».  
– Стража!  
Когда появилась охрана, Янка приказала закрыть девчонку в камере, подальше от остальных, и запретила с ней разговаривать.  
«Вот и пусть сидит…» – откомментировала Эльза.  
«А мы с тобой прогуляемся. Не против?» – улыбнулась Янка.  
«Только за, сестрёнка».  
«Хоть бы этот гад ещё не явился. Ну да ладно, не будем о плохом!»  
«Да не явится, я почему-то уверена».

16.  
Лечебная физкультура постепенно делала своё дело, и королева потихоньку начала ходить снова. Яна очень надеялась быстро поправиться и поучаствовать в поимке Вестора. И от маман чуть не получила выволочку. Но ведь не по своей воле она ввязалась в очередную историю. Маргит же очень надеялась справиться без Яны, только с Эльзой.  
– Может, я смогу чем-то помочь? – спросила Янка, поочерёдно поглядывая то на Маргит, то на Эльзу. Что-то они задумали…  
– Да погоди ты, дочка, шебутная какая! Сами разберёмся.  
«Как я и говорила», – мысленно добавила Эльза.  
– Я чего-то не знаю? Только не утаивайте от меня ничего – я ж за вас беспокоюсь!  
«Я же говорила, – Эльза пыталась «телеграфировать» с нажимом, но мягко. – Мы всё сделаем сами!»  
«Ну, если меня не надо…» – Янка немного расстроилась.  
«Ты ещё болеешь!» – это уже мама, у неё чудом вышло не рявкнуть.  
«А, понимаю. Только дай слово – с вами ничего не случится!»  
«Даю, слово матери!»  
«Я тоже даю своё».  
– Я вас обожаю! – вслух сказала Янка обеим. – Только я не могу вас отпустить… без шоколада!  
– Ну, шоколад – это святое…  
– Только оставьте мне кого-нибудь для компании.  
– Рину!

– Мы не переусердствовали с Яной? – спросила вдруг Эльза, когда они с мамой отошли на достаточное расстояние.  
– Не знаю, – Маргит нахмурила брови. – По мне так нет, а то вообще слушаться не будет.  
– Но… она ж королева…  
– А я её мама!  
– Понятное дело.  
– И как мама я не разрешу ей свернуть шею! Вернее – не позволю!  
– Я тоже не переживу, если с ней что-то случится! И тоже не позволю подвергать себя опасности! Теперь наша очередь ей помочь…  
– Да. Всё должно получиться ювелирно!  
– Справимся. Где теперь его искать?  
– Сам притянется, мы же на след ауры ловим и заманиваем.  
– Яночка рассказывала про какую-то… урну или сосуд, в который его можно будет упрятать. Только не сказала, в какой именно…  
– Я создам, я поняла идею.  
– Я в тебя верю.  
– И я, мне и твоя помощь понадобится, милая. Для прочности урны.  
– Давай, что нужно делать?  
– Вплети поток своей магии в мою.  
Эльза тоже принялась магичить и добавила немного льда.  
– Отлично, дорогая моя!  
Эльза улыбнулась и кивнула.  
Ждать пришлось долго. Но наконец что-то зазмеилось…  
– Ну, надеюсь, что это надёжно…  
– Фирма гарантирует!  
Дымок сгущался и уползал в сосуд.  
– Теперь ты никому зла не причинишь, колдун!  
Тот только невнятно ругался.  
– Это тебе за Яночку!  
– Я ещё отомщу лет через триста! – и затих.  
Ему было не сладить с искренними чувствами, вплетёнными в заклинания. И то, и другое медленно, но верно его убивало. К тому же Маргит сделала всё, чтобы Вестор больше не смог выходить на всяких злобствующих и вылезать из ловушек за их счёт!  
Теперь мать и дочь могли с чистой совестью пуститься в обратный путь.

– Ну, рассказывайте! – Янка была нетерпелива.  
– Запечатали, дочка! И упрятали далеко-далеко!  
– Но у нас осталась ещё эта… Дьяволёнок… – помрачнела Янка. – Ей Вестор сколько-то магии подкинул, вроде… или у неё была уже…  
– Она мелкая, напугалась и не вылезет больше!  
– Надеюсь…  
– Да точно!  
– Ну, раз всех злыдней переловили, можно и отдохнуть. Пойдёмте подкрепимся! – Янка сделала приглашающий жест в сторону столовой.

17.  
Жизнь потекла спокойно. В один из дней в замок заглянула и Рина. Возможно, с новостями. Но и просто так ей были рады.  
– Ну, наконец-то! Ты не оставила своих намерений по поводу проверки Дарка? – Янка говорила тихо, чтоб только Рина и слышала.  
– Нет, конечно, это же всё серьёзно. Я не позволила бы знакомить свою крестницу с кем ни попадя.  
– В таком случае я вас с ним познакомлю, – увидав в толпе Даркнеса, Янка кивнула ему, приглашая к разговору. Теперь уже придворный поспешно подошёл. Поклонился и ждал, пока его представят даме. Янка официально представила этих двоих друг другу. Рина внимательно и незаметно приглядывалась, поддерживая любезную светскую беседу. Янка поглядывала то на одного, то на другую, сложив руки на груди. Но не вмешивалась. Хотя подслушивать нехорошо, но Янка вынуждена была. И от этого чувствовала себя не очень… удобно и комфортно… Надо бы закрыться. Но Янка поступила по-другому.  
– Вы простите меня, но мне нужно отойти, – склонилась и покинула компанию. Рина незаметно ей подмигнула. И продолжила свои изыскания. Сама же королева присоединилась к родным.  
– Кажется, всё идёт своим чередом.  
– Ну и отлично, – улыбнулась Эльза.  
Мама же подпрыгивала от нетерпения:  
– А когда будете кавалера с Надей знакомить?  
– Пускай они там разберутся. Это дело серьёзное. И пусть девушка сама решает, как ей поступать, – Янка прищурившись, оглядела родных. – И, как мне кажется, Дарк явно заинтересовался.  
– С расстояния?  
– Заинтересовался перспективой налаживания отношений.  
«Я сама не поняла, чё сказала», – и потёрла лоб.  
«Ну мы-то поняли», – хихикнула Эльза.  
Янка подмигнула ей.  
– И, кстати, это именно она рисовала мой портрет с коронации, эта молодая художница, Надежда…  
– Она талантливая, – убеждённо сказала Маргит.  
– Да. Она хотела делать анимированные картины, объёмные, с частичкой магии. Хотя, для этого случая другие технологии имеются… та же анимация… а там никакой магии не нужно, только алгоритмы и прочая математика… Пришлось довольствоваться просто живописью.  
– Живопись – это же великолепно! У неё даже парадные портреты такие живые!  
– Я поговорю с ней, может, к себе возьму. Хотя это тоже ей решать…  
– Конечно, ей. Она где сейчас работает?  
– Она свободный художник.  
– Тогда хоть никуда не привязана. Радуешься новому миру, открываешь его!  
– Так ведь и писатели так же…  
– Ну так а ты кто?  
– Сколько себя помню в этом мире – я создаю миры, писатель я в душе. И на деле тоже…  
– Ну и молодец.  
– Это верно, – кивнула Янка, продолжая краем глаза наблюдать за разговаривающими Дарком и подругой.  
Она ухватила бокал с шампанским с подноса мимопроходящего официанта.  
– Простите, но по-другому невозможно, – и опрокинула в себя содержимое. – Не терпится узнать, как завершится их беседа…  
– Заешь чем-нибудь! – погрозила пальцем маман. – А то в голову вдарит!  
– Это не коньячок, который я магией создавала, – но официанта подозвала с закуской. – Только как я стала королевой, не найду времени на новые вещи… то дуэли, то ещё что, – покраснела Янка.  
– Это хуже, там же пузырьки! Молодец, бери побольше сладкого!  
– Да тут жизнь как роман!  
– Пиши сразу мемуары!  
– Хорошая идея! – улыбнулась Янка. – Я бессмертная, как и вы, надолго хватит!  
– Точно-точно!  
– Ладно, договорились. Я бы рассказала, как отмечала сдачу госэкзаменов ещё в старом мире, – дико смутившись проговорила Янка. – А там-то были не только пузырьки…  
– То дело прошлое, но пузырьки даже менее безобидны.  
– Ну, до сих пор они мне нисколько не вредили…  
– Ты будешь сильнее и сильнее вред ощущать… Пока не исправишься наконец, – припечатала мать. – Или пока я не пойму, что ты безнадёжна… но такого не будет, я-то в тебя верю.  
– Вы же знаете, мелкие жизненные неурядицы заставляют меня нарушать свои обещания. Но, думаю, от пятидесяти граммов ничего не будет.  
– Под хорошую закуску – точно ничего, – подмигнула Маргит.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, в одиночку надираться неприлично? – тихонько рассмеялась королева. – Мне и в самом деле неприлично – я ж королева.  
– Ну, в общем, да. Это прямой путь к тому женскому алкоголизму, который уже неизлечим. Так что налей и маме!  
Янка не сдержалась, и на компанию удивлённо оглядывались, но протянула стаканчик и Маргит.  
Та-то выпила, но Янка не могла – её душил смех. Её величество тихо и беззвучно ржала, закрыв лицо рукой.  
– Не подавись, дорогая доченька, – Маргит легонько, по-дружески хлопнула её по спине.  
Успокоившись, Янка прошептала:  
– Королевская попойка, чесслово! Древние греки называли это действо – симпозиум!  
Засмеялась только Маргит – Эльза не знала другого значения этого слова.  
– Объяснить надо, а то сестрёнка в непонятках, – Янка вытерла слёзы, выступившие от смеха.  
– В другом мире это ещё и научный совет, съезд учёных.  
– Да, но греки-то этим словом пьянки коллективные называли, – Янка смогла наконец опрокинуть в себя пятьдесят грамм и закусить очень кислым лимоном. В это время к ним подошла и Рина.  
Все смеялись, а рыжая волшебница улыбалась по другому поводу. Видимо, одобрила жениха.  
– Ну, договорились? – со всё ещё кислой физиономией спросила королева. – Извини, лимон кислющий попался. И где их находят, интересно?  
– Ничего, зато шампанское сладкое!  
– Точно!  
– Вот и классно! – Маргит и себе отрезала лимончика.  
– Только прошу, никогда не смешивайте шампанское, коньяк и пиво – получится такая гремучая смесь, что очухаетесь только на следующее утро! – брякнула Янка, чем и выдала свой так тщательно охраняемый секрет. И смутилась.  
– Ого! – засмеялась Маргит. – Шампанское с коньяком-то можно даже в одной рюмке, а вот пиво совсем лишнее!  
– Ну, господа студенты из моей группы думали иначе, – проговорила Янка. – Потом всё равно уже нельзя было. Повторили только после получения дипломов.  
– Ну и долбохвосты, что уж там.  
– Студенты были, чё с нас возьмёшь, – хмыкнула Янка. – Ну как, Риш, узнала что-то?  
Та понимающе покачала головой и рассказала о результатах беседы.  
– Он мне понравился, ему можно доверять. Надёжный, порядочный, хорошо воспитан…  
– И к тому же – он волшебник, – проговорила Янка и намагичила себе ещё стаканчик. – И преподаватель в школе магии.  
– Много не будет твоему величеству? – недовольно пробурчала маман.  
– Это последний… Стоп, а где котяра? – оглянулась Яна.  
– Наверняка где-то под столом или за шкафом прячется, – улыбнулась Маргит. – Давай на колбаску выманим!  
– Не ест он колбасу – привередливый. Сметану только… А… ты не знаешь эт… этой истории? – спросила, запинаясь, Янка и поведала про напившегося валерьянкой котяру.  
Все опять очень смеялись.  
– А, может, он не поймёт нашего искромётного юмора?  
– Кто, кот?  
– Ну, да, – в узком семейном кругу Янка была одета не при параде.  
– Да должен, свой же парень!  
– Базилио! – позвала королева.  
– Уууу, ваше величество неприлично надралось, – тихонько констатировала Маргит.  
– Ничего я не надралась, – так же тихо ответила Янка.  
Откуда-то вылез ухмыляющийся, тихо угорающий кот.  
– Ты чего ухмыляешься? Примус припомнить? – спросила вдруг у кота Янка, сама с хитрющей улыбочкой. – А ещё раз будешь рыбу глушить… динамит тебе запихаю… сам знаешь куда!  
– Так я и поверил! Ухмыляюсь, что сегодня я трезвый!  
– Ты на что это намекаешь?  
– На то, что сегодня пьян не я, а некое величество!  
– А кто прошлый год булгаковского Бегемота изображал и с примусом по замку носился? – спросила королева. – Я имела полное право тебе уши ободрать…  
– Это же было креативно!  
– Ну, возможно. Сейчас я приду! – Янка скрылась в дверях кабинета, а через несколько минут появилась с оформленным по всем правилам приказом. – Раз ты такой креативщик, – у Янки получилось именно так, – то рули Заповедником! Ты ж этого хотел?  
– Хотел! – кот обнюхал приказ.  
– Валерьянку я приказала тебе больше не давать! – рявкнула королева тихо.  
– Ничего, я всё равно её пью только для запаха! – хорохорился Василий. – Дури… то есть креативности мне своей хватает!  
– Может, попросишь ребят, – Янка отвела в сторону Рину, – прислать мне одного динозавра? Хотя мне тут и Фенрира хватает, но он ведь не динозавр.  
– Поговорю с Кимом, может, и согласится. А тебе зачем?  
Янка огляделась и проговорила:  
– Васисуалия пугать время от времени. Но ты ж не разрешишь наверно.  
– Я подумаю. Чтоб это было безопасно для всех.  
– Подожди! Если безопасно, то это может быть только голограмма! А кто у нас компьютерщик? Дарья?  
Весь разговор происходил тихо и не слышно для других.  
– Дарья, да, с уклоном в обучающие игры.  
– Можно попроб… про… блин, я в самом деле надралась, как свинья, – прошептала Янка. – Я восстановлюсь обязательно! А голограмму можно попробовать… Прости…  
– Ничего. Хочешь, подправлю ситуацию заклинанием?  
– Давай! Вы всё ещё заклинаниями пользуетесь?  
– Некоторые старинные более чем надёжны. Сейчас… вот так, подруга!  
– Спасибо! – Янка сразу протрезвела.  
– Не за что! Лишние последствия я убрала, а удовольствие и небольшой кураж пусть при тебе останутся.  
– Всё равно спасибо! Знаешь, если б я тебя тогда не встретила, неизвестно, как бы жизнь моя повернулась бы…  
– Так потому я тебя и нашла! Я же не могла бросить свою создательницу!  
– Ты… знала обо всём? А кто тогда был инициатором моей… коронации? – с улыбкой спросила Янка. – Ты не подумай чего, мне просто интересно, ради любопытства…  
– Я не то чтобы знала… смутно чувствовала, пока разбиралась с тем артефактом. А про коронацию… ты не поверишь, но Иван…  
– А мне казалось, Совет Хранителей руку приложил…  
– Они потом только одобрили.  
– И ты из-за меня только в тот фальшивый городок отправилась? А… артефакт у тебя откуда был?  
– Да, очень сильно чувствовала, что мне туда надо. А артефакт… когда ты ушла, я просмотрела его, пока колдун был в отключке.  
– А… что артефакт? Что ты там увидела?  
– Сначала сама не поняла, а вот потом тщательно проверила. Узнала, что за ним тянется просто шлейф несчастий…  
– Только вот мне пришлось его оставить у Вестора… поскорее хотелось… уйти из того места…  
– Ну всё и к лучшему вышло. Я подоспела и разобралась.  
– Ты лучшая, ты ж мне и бессмертие дала, Риш, – Янка обняла подругу.  
– Кому ж его давать, как не тебе? – Рина обняла её в ответ.  
– Ну, разве ж я… заслуживала?  
– Конечно, дорогая! Ты хороший человек, а кроме того – создала всех нас!  
– Скажи, а с чего Ивану взбрело в голову на меня корону нацепить? Почему меня королевой сделали? Просто интересно…  
– Потому что ты автор и волшебница! Он решил, что просто директор – для тебя мелковато.  
– Влюбился он в меня, что ль, как Даркнес? – прыснула Янка. – Да и потом, я всю ночь тогда заснуть не могла, думая, что за сюрприз вы мне приготовили…  
– Хуже, боготворить начал, и да, он позёр…  
– Да уж, – улыбнулась Янка. – Тогда опешили все, даже сестрёнка.  
– А изначально и я с семьёй.  
– Сюрприз отличный вышел. Я чуть не упала тогда.  
– Может, Иван именно на такой эффект и рассчитывал.  
– Влюблённый Ромео, – не сдержалась Янка. На них обратили внимание.  
– Он не влюблённый, – сквозь общий смех сказала Рина. – Ну или понимал всегда, что ему не светит.  
– Прости, – успокоившись, проговорила Янка. – И как ему удалось уговорить собрать персонал для меня? И вообще, мало ведь кто согласился на то, чтобы в этом мире была королева… или я неправа?  
– Судя по всему, неправа, милая моя подружка. Это носилось в воздухе…  
– А я думала, сперва надо было хотя бы референдум провести, а потом уже монархию… создавать… или реставрировать… как это называется…  
– Реставрировать, и, видимо, Иван читал умонастроения по аурам. Не сам, скорее всего.  
– Тогда почему я ничего не чувствовала до самой коронации?  
– А тебе просто в голову не приходило, что вот на такое можно настроиться.  
– Пойдём к компании, а то что-то неловко… Ну я так-то не видела себя королевой… я ж писатель по сути своей.  
– Ну так не только инженер человеческих душ, но и император выдуманного мира!  
– А чего он тогда меня во дворец побольше не поселил? – рассмеялась Янка.  
– Не успел быстро построить! – Рина подхватила её смех.  
– Да и я сама бы не пошла туда: не люблю больших помещений. Этот замок – как раз. Да и вроде, когда я создавала этот мир, никакого замка не предвидела…  
– Ну понятно… Этот мир некоторым образом и по своим законам развился, ты же не могла прописать местонахождение каждого куста, камня и даже дома…  
– Ты права. Я просто собирала идеи из разных сериалов и прочего… А об остальном мало задумывалась. Мне важны были прежде всего человеческие взаимоотношения…  
– Вот, а остальное само достроилось.  
– Да уж. Сказала бы тост, но мне нельзя больше пить.  
– Ничего, соком чокнемся.  
– Давай! А то маман будет недовольна, на ней ведь сильнее отражаются… мои пьянки, – последние слова Янка сказала почти шёпотом.  
– Правильно мыслишь, подруга!  
– Ну что ж, предлагаю за то выпить, чтоб не расставаться с близкими! – Янка подняла стакан с соком. И подмигнула семье.  
Тост дружно поддержали все.  
– А что с этой… Дьяволёнком делать? Силы как-то лишить надо… – проговорила Янка. – Ей Вестор магии подкинул…  
– Это я уберу без проблем, – заверила Рина.  
– А то она довольно… сильно хорохорилась…  
– Это чистая бравада, притом со страху, как психолог тебе говорю. Она же дитё малое.  
– Это «дитё малое» ударила мне ножом в спину! Трусливо! А могла бы вызвать меня на дуэль, лицом к лицу!  
– Так потому и ударила!  
– Сначала Вестор так же, когда из тюрьмы сбежал… Потом эта…  
– Вестор подлый. Она тоже ещё ни во что получше не выросла. Ох, отмотать бы её время назад, вложить бы в голову другое… Есть такие технологии.  
– А разве есть такие технологии? Ах, да, совсем забыла. Попробовать стоит. Только вернётся ли память снова?  
– Нам и не надо, чтобы вернулась. Сделаем девчонку снова младенцем, отдадим на воспитание кому хорошему…  
– Тогда давай попробуем, главное, чтобы о её прошлом не напоминали, – проговорила Янка.  
– А кому тут напоминать, её тут никто и не знает! И тут нет злых!  
– Тогда хорошо. Греет то, что хороших людей вообще везде больше. А где Надежда? Ты представь ей Дарка, – улыбнулась авторша и незаметно подмигнула сестрёнке и маме.  
– Да, давно пора!  
– Она вообще здесь? Тогда чего прячется?  
– Стесняется. И эскизы делает.  
– Поговори с ней, Рина. Кстати, она шикарно парадный портрет мой сделала, с коронации! Может, мне ей работу дать? – и подмигнула.  
– Дай-дай, это лучший способ вытащить её из норки!  
– Я поговорю с ней. И у меня черновики старые остались, может, иллюстратором поработает ещё. Впрочем, это ей самой решать…  
– Ну да. Главное – начать, дать ей дело…  
– Жалованьем не обижу!  
– Это для неё не главное, но приятно дополнит.  
– А работы достаточно предвидится – много придворных, желающих написать свои портреты! – улыбнулась королева. – И да, почему Смолленд? Кому такое название в голову-то пришло?  
– Кто-то ностальгировал по Швеции. Там есть такая местность… Смоланд, если быть точным.  
– А мне почему-то приходит на ум Смолвилль, – вспомнила Янка. – Это из какого-то сериала…  
– Да, точно, был такой.  
– Ну что ж, спасибо, что помогла найти ответы на мои вопросы, которые меня столько лет мучали, – улыбнулась Янка. – И давай устроим знакомство свободному художнику.  
– Не за что, милая. Сейчас и устроим…  
– Отлично.  
«Простите, что так долго», – Янка виновато улыбнулась сестрёнке.  
«Ничего, мы понимаем, дела», – Эльза улыбнулась в ответ.  
– А дальше пусть потом сами решают.  
– Конечно.  
– Мне придётся снова, наверно, отлучиться ненадолго, – вздохнула королева.  
– А куда же?  
– Познакомить свободного художника с Даркнесом! – улыбнулась Янка.  
– А, потом рассказывай как можно подробнее!  
– Конечно!  
Янка ушла искать Надюху. И насилу уговорила её на одно мероприятие.  
– И потом, это тебя ни к чему не обязывает.  
Та поулыбалась смущённо, повздыхала – и согласилась.  
Они присоединились к остальной компании, вернее, остановились вблизи, и Янка снова подозвала Даркнеса.  
– Бедный сэр Дарк, сколько раз за день я его уже дёргала! – прыснула королева.  
Но ведь обещала же приятное знакомство, и он об этом должен был помнить. На первый взгляд взаимное впечатление было приятным. Янка снова стала невольным свидетелем чужого разговора. Хотя и издали. А родным обещала рассказать всё-всё. На слух королева не жаловалась. А потому воспользовалась этим своим преимуществом.  
Они церемонно расшаркивались – в буквальном и переносном смысле. Янка еле сдерживалась от смеха, пряча искреннюю улыбку за официальной и протокольной. Впрочем, эти двое если и смотрели на королеву, то будто бы и не видели. А Янка была даже довольна сим обстоятельством и мысленно потирала руки.  
Заодно узнала и маленький секрет сэра Дарка. Надю сразу заинтересовало то же, что и Соню:  
– Даркнес – это же означает «Тьма». Родовое имя или…  
– Личное. Родители считали, что шутить с тёмной магией не страшно, возлагали определённые надежды. Их уже нет, Бог им судья, я иду своим путём, а это имя переосмыслил, темнота как траур…  
– Рыцарь Печального Образа? Неужели были причины?  
– Одиночество. Мне всегда нравились недосягаемые дамы.  
– Как знать, может, всё и изменится…  
Пока всё складывалось на отлично. Королева незаметно покинула этих двоих и тихонько шмыгнула к столику с напитками. Это заметила и маман. И нахмурилась: мол, опять её непутёвая дочка намылилась надраться в одиночку и без закуски.  
«Яна!!! Только сок!»  
«Да я знаю, что мне нельзя напиваться. Но тут даже лимонада не найдёшь!»  
«Как это? Было полно сока!»  
«Но сейчас мне нужен именно лимонад, шипучка».  
«Так наколдуй… Или я тебе».  
«Сейчас подойду».  
«Давай, доченька».  
«Маман, в этом мире не водится пепси-кола!»  
«И хорошо, она вредная. Ну ладно, ладно, лучше, чем алкоголь, хотя он тоже с газировкой плохо сочетается. Давай стакан… держи!»  
«Благодарю! Просто когда-то давно я пробовала эту газировку в том мире, где ты меня оставила».  
«Ну понятно».  
– Как там наши воркуют? У них, как я вижу, всё в порядке.  
– По-моему, да, замечательно складывается!  
– Хотя Надя пусть сама решает свою судьбу, – проговорила Янка.  
– Разумеется.  
– Не люблю насилия в этом вопросе: слишком много насмотрелась в немагическом мире…  
– Понятное дело. Какое может быть насилие, да, кстати, и даже самые лучшие парни тоже стараются ноги сделать, чуть только чуют принуждение. Даже если принудить пытаются к самой обалденной девушке на свете. Ну, к отношениям с ней.  
– Это верно. Поэтому у меня никто никого насильно замуж не гонит, – улыбнулась королева.  
– Ага, и жениться тоже.  
– Само собой! Это дело сугубо добровольное!  
– Наше дело познакомить.  
– А дальше пусть они сами.  
– Разумеется.  
– По-моему, это у них надолго.  
– И всерьёз, будем надеяться. У таких иначе не бывает.  
– Само собой. Надеюсь, Надюха нам сама поведает о своей беседе с этим… Дарком. А он и в самом деле похож на Оби-Вана Кеноби…. что-то прямо и пялиться на него неприлично…  
– Не поэтому неприлично, – Маргит засмеялась. – А Надя, разумеется, пусть рассказывает сама.  
– А ты на что намекаешь, маман? – прищурилась Яна.  
– Просто на людей вообще пялиться неприлично.  
– Ну да, ты права, – Янка скромно опустила глазки.  
– Ну и вот.  
– Мне с ней поговорить ещё надо по поводу работы…  
– Это уж точно успеется.  
– Думаю, она не откажется…  
– Ни за что не откажется. И намекни ей первым рисовать Дарка!  
– Я так и сделаю. Вон они как раз закончили разговаривать.  
– Вперёд.  
– Надь, можно на пару слов? – попросила Янка, когда Дарк отошёл.  
– Конечно же, – а сама проводила парня взглядом.  
– Есть предложение к тебе. Предложение места штатного художника. Первый клиент от тебя только что отошёл. Но будут и другие, если примешь моё предложение. Работа творческая.  
– Поняла, с удовольствием, – и мило покраснела.  
– И, если не трудно, могу предложить ещё и работку иллюстратора. У меня есть немного последних черновиков…  
– Ух ты! Правда, это совсем другой стиль нужен.  
– Ну, если у тебя желание и время будут, я распечатаю тексты.  
– Конечно! Мне же интересно, я, получается, самая первая читать буду?  
– Да. Потом скажешь, как да что? Да и парадные портреты тебе закажут, – улыбнулась авторша.  
– Конечно-конечно!  
– Договорились? Жалованьем тоже не обижу.  
– Это не главное, но спасибо.  
– Творческий процесс я тебе в любом случае гарантирую!  
– Ну да, это так приятно…  
– Могу устроить тебе мастерскую в замке, – сыпала деловыми предложениями её величество. – Но если приятнее дома работать, я не против. Только скажи сразу.  
– Думаю, дома, здесь только наброски буду делать…  
– Договорились!  
Контракт с Надей Янка составила в этот же день. Согласно ему Надежда становилась придворным художником со свободным графиком работы и неограниченными творческими возможностями. Жалованьем Надю тоже не обделила, хотя та и сопротивлялась. Так что у Надежды складывалась и карьера, и личная жизнь – к этому потихонечку шло. Хоть бы для всех настали спокойные дни!


	6. Небесный Лучик, или дело о наглом призраке

1.  
Всё утро Янка ходила с хитрым видом: что-то знала.  
Эльза первой начала расспрашивать:  
– Что ты задумала, родная?   
– У нас в Смолленде, говорят, есть один артефакт, который исполняет любые желания, а я вот точно знаю, что есть. И предлагаю отправиться на поиски. У тебя ведь есть самые-самые желания? – и улыбнулась, поглядывая на принцессу.  
«Ничего опасного, сестрёнка. Это тебе точно понравится».  
«У меня только одно желание – никогда-никогда с тобой не расставаться, Яночка!»  
«У меня такое же, золотце!»  
– Тогда – пошли? – и протянула руку сестричке. – Не стоит терять время.  
«Это недалеко, в старой часовне, под алтарём».  
«Надеюсь, часовня не действует».  
«Нет. Прости, что мысленно, но опасаюсь ещё кого-то постороннего».  
А вслух сказала:  
– Возьмём лошадей и поедем, лучше теперь же, если ты не против.  
Эльза согласилась. Но с удивлением заметила, как старшая прятала оружие в кармане куртки. Решила расспросить попозже.  
Часа через полтора они приехали к заброшенной деревянной часовне и спешились. Вокруг никого подозрительного не было, и девчонки прошли в здание. Столетняя пыль лежала повсюду, забивалась в нос. Сквозь прорехи в крыше в темноту часовни проникали клинья солнечного света. Похоже, Янка знала, где лежал артефакт, потому что сразу нашла его. Коробка оказалась в руках старшей сестры. Такая же пыльная, как и всё вокруг. Но сквозь пыль веков и рассохшееся дерево пробивался странный свет.  
– И что он может? – не особо доверчиво спросила Эльза.  
– Просто мысленно загадай заветное своё желание, – Янка протянула сестрёнке небольшую подвеску на цепочке.  
Эльза с трепетом взяла в руки артефакт и закрыла глаза. То, что желание она загадала, было сразу понятно – артефакт вспыхнул белым светом. Да и от самой принцессы исходил какой-то волшебный свет, пусть и длилось это всего миг.  
– Загадала… Чтобы мы никогда не расставались! А теперь ты, любимая сестрёнка!  
Кулон взяла в руки Янка. Задумалась, что загадать, какие ещё есть у неё желания, кроме уже высказанного Эльзой. Артефакт засветился было в руке королевы, но вдруг резко погас. В этот же миг в проёме двери показалась фигура незнакомца.  
– Это ещё кто? – принцесса аж вздрогнула.  
– Без понятия, – мрачно отозвалась Янка и полезла в карман. Кулон у неё взяла Эльза.   
– Так, девочки, а теперь отдайте это мне! – незнакомец протянул руку.   
– С чего ради, сударь? – сквозь зубы процедила королева. – Он всё равно уже как украшение.   
Незнакомец разозлился и, замахнувшись чем-то острым и тяжёлым, бросился было на обеих, но встретил сопротивление от этой мрачной белобрысой девицы. Та, заслонивши собой вторую, с длинной косой, три раза выстрелила в агрессивного незнакомца.  
Кровь неизвестного брызнула, обагрила кулон.  
– Небесный… Лучик… не для вас… – прохрипел он и умер.  
– Для тебя, что ли? – хмыкнула Янка мёртвому уже человеку.  
В темноте его и не опознать было…  
– Хоть ты загадала, – проговорила Яна тихо и села на пол.  
– А ты разве не успела, родная? – Эльза присела рядом, обняла.  
Старшая только покрутила головой.  
– Это уже неважно, – и улыбнулась.  
«Ты же сказала – всё, кулон уже как украшение. Сбивала… этого?»  
«Да, чтоб он до тебя не достал».  
«Да мы-то ему на что, он кулон хотел…»  
«Вот и получил. Да он бы ни перед чем не остановился».  
– Возвращаемся?  
– Да, пора.  
Вернулись в замок обе понурые. Янка так и не рассмотрела, кого она пристрелила, защищая сестру.  
Теперь ему вечно там лежать…  
Только дух его неупокоенный решил мстить по полной.

2.  
Освободившись от телесной оболочки, призрак, или дух убиенного тут в часовне незнакомца, медлить не стал, а направился прямиком в местную школу магии. Самые податливые для вторжения – детские мозги. Граф (или что от него осталось, но продолжало именовать себя титулом) долго искал то «пристанище», которое ему подходило.  
В одном сознании обнаружились воспоминания и о местной королеве, и об отношениях с ней. Граф ринулся туда.  
«Что вы делаете?» – встревожилась юная Лина.  
«Не беспокойся, это ненадолго. Мне нужно лишь кое с кем разобраться».  
«Ну а я-то тут при чём?»  
«И сделаю я это твоими нежными ручками, деточка! Королева ведь не заподозрит в тебе… злоумышленника», – и какой-то дикий безобразный смех.  
«А духу хватит?»  
«Ты даже не заметишь, девочка, что станешь преступницей в глазах её величества! А духу у меня достаточно! У тебя же каникулы? И ты проводишь их в замке, верно? Значит, будешь делать всё, что я скажу! Иначе организую тебе такую мигрень, которая тебе очень не понравится!»  
«И что? Скоро тебе надоест, и ты всё равно уйдёшь».  
Он тут же устроил девчонке первый приступ.  
«Тебе лучше не спорить со мной! Ты не знаешь, детка, на что я способен!»  
«Ничего-ничего… я перетерплю как-нибудь…»  
Злой дух полностью отключил волю девчонки – для него это была пара пустяков.  
«Вот видишь, что бывает с непокорными? Марш во дворец!»  
Лина нехотя поплелась куда сказали. За время этих «разговоров» девчонка как раз добралась до места проведения каникул.

Её величество весь день разбиралась с делами. Она знала, что её протеже вернулась на летние каникулы. Хотя по виду было нельзя определить, что может случиться беда или что опасность кроется в самой Лине. Да и граф решил повременить с нападением, чтобы усыпить бдительность всех в замке. А особенно бдительность постоянной спутницы королевы. Так что Лина, как ни в чём не бывало, болтала с королевой и принцессой о пустяках – настолько непринуждённо, насколько позволяла разница в возрасте и положении.

А ночью разразилась гроза. Её величество к этому отношение не имела, разумеется. Хотя она и управляла такой магией. Она сама вздрагивала от каждого раската. В её власти было прекратить это безобразие, и Янка прекратила. А потом долго не могла уснуть. Сегодня решила вместо балкона выйти на улицу. И вдыхала аромат дождя вкупе с озоном.  
Видимо, граф-призрак так ловко шифровался, что даже Янка с её отменным чутьём на колдунов не смогла распознать в девчонке постороннего присутствия.  
«Яночка? Ты не спишь? Прости, если разбудила…»  
«Гроза уснуть не дала. Жду тебя».  
«А… ты у себя?»  
«На улице, внизу, воздухом дышу. И у меня кое-какие… подозрения. Здесь нас услышать не смогут».  
Через некоторое время Эльза нашла любимую сестру около входа во дворец.  
– Привет, дорогая. О каких подозрениях шла речь?  
– Привет, золотко. Ты же видела сегодня мою протеже? Мне показалось, она странная какая-то… Я сказала – сегодня? Вчера…  
– Странная?  
– Ну да. Будто она что-то не по своей воле делает…  
– Может, это учёба так сказывается, Яночка?  
– Вполне возможно, сестрёнка, но ненавидящий взгляд в мою сторону не назовёшь перегрузкой…  
«Такое впечатление, что кто-то завладел её сознанием и волей».  
«Можно ли что-нибудь с этим сделать, золотце?»  
«Пока не знаю, Эльзочка. Давай сделаем вид, будто ни о чём не догадались? Тогда постепенно всё проявится. И я, пока смутно, догадываюсь, кому это выгодно».

«Всё идёт своим чередом, девочка. Они ни о чём не догадываются», – снова активизировался лже-граф.  
«Твоими стараниями… Когда это всё кончится?»  
«Когда ты убьёшь королеву».  
«Но… зачем это тебе?»  
«У меня к ней свои счёты!»  
«А при чём здесь я?»  
«Твоими руками это сделать легче! Это тебе говорю я, граф Николай Ростов!»  
«Так, Коля, не могли бы вы выбрать кого-то постарше?»  
«Да я вообще-то тебе в деды гожусь, нахалка! – граф снова отключил девчонке волю. – Пора! Иди!»

Вечером все разошлись по своим комнатам (рядом друг с другом). Янка на всякий случай приняла своего лекарства, аж утроенную дозу. И заснула «без задних ног». Эльза же заснуть не могла из-за сильного волнения. Она вышла из комнаты и пошла по сонным коридорам дворца как можно тише, чтобы никого не разбудить.  
Оказалось, не одной принцессе не спалось. Маргит тоже прогуливалась по пустынному дворцу. Завидев Эльзу, она тихо проследовала к ней и еле слышно спросила:  
– Не спится?  
– Всё верно, – вздохнув, проговорила младшая сестра.  
– Чего так?  
– Я очень боюсь за Яночку. Она ведь там совсем одна…  
– С чего ты это взяла? С ней ты. Всегда с ней – в её сердце.  
– Да, но я ничем не могу помочь ей оттуда…  
– Ты уже помогла ей. Тем, что ты всегда рядом.  
– Но если девчонка ей навредит?  
– Ничего, всё обойдётся. Яна ведь бессмертна и быстро восстановится.  
– А если нет? Что, если сыворотка перестанет действовать? – обеспокоенно проговорила Эльза  
– Не может быть такого. А если и может, то я помогу. В любом случае, всё будет хорошо.  
– Спасибо тебе.  
– Не за что. А теперь иди спать.  
– Но Яне может потребоваться моя помощь.  
– Тогда я разбужу тебя. Обещаю. Ведь помощь может и не понадобиться, тогда ты просидишь всю ночь одна, наведёшь на себя грустных мыслей… А кому это надо?  
– Хорошо, уговорила… Спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
Принцесса направилась прямиком в свою комнату, а Маргит продолжала прогуливаться по тихому тёмному дворцу.

Девчонка была в это время похожа на зомби: ей явно кто-то управлял. Она незаметно пробралась в спальню к королеве и ударила её ножом в сердце. Когда выбегала из королевской спальни, девчонка наткнулась на кого-то.  
– А ну стой! Что ты делала в комнате королевы?! – Маргит крепко держала девчонку за руку. – И откуда на тебе её кровь?!  
Из-за спины матери выглянула бледная Эльза. Она уже заснула было, но тут почувствовала: с Яной случилось что-то ужасное!  
– Мама, что происходит? Яночка, родная…  
– Простите… – лепетала Лина. – Я не хотела… Это всё он…  
– Кто – он? Ты о ком? Чёрт, Янка! – Маргит кинулась в комнату дочери и увидела ту с ножом в сердце.  
– Яночка!!  
Эльза ринулась к сестре со слезами.  
«Яночка! Ты меня слышишь?» – она рыдала на груди сестры.  
– Позовите врача!  
«Умоляю, Яночка, ответь мне что-нибудь…»  
Маргит вытащила телефон и набрала номер скорой. Потом убрала «следы», чтоб врачи не подумали чего, будто её величество надралась вдрызг специально.  
– Как долго нужно ждать?  
– Сейчас приедут – королева же! А ты… рассказывай! – Маргит встряхнула девчонку.  
– Простите меня… Он заставил меня сделать это… Но я не хотела…  
– Кто?  
– Коля этот… прохиндей…  
– Кто?!  
– Николай Ростов…   
– Если он вселяется, стало быть давно умер… А вот и врачи, – в комнату явилась бригада врачей.  
– С этим… Ростовым потом разберусь, – скрипнула зубами Маргит. – А пока надо Янку на ноги поставить.  
Янка пришла в себя после операции в палате реанимации. И услышала отчаянный призыв сестрёнки, которая не раз пыталась «достучаться» до любимой сестры.  
«Я, вроде, снова жива, родная».  
«Всё хорошо? Как ты, Яночка?» – Эльза тихонько гладила сестру по руке.  
«Уже хорошо, золотко».  
«Чудесно! Я так боялась… плохого исхода…»  
«Какой со мной может быть плохой исход? Я ж бессмертна», – улыбнулась Янка.  
«Знаю… но всё равно переживаю…»  
«Спасибо тебе!»  
– Кто меня так саданул? – еле слышно спросила королева.  
– Девчонка…  
– Протеже моя, что ль? – поморщилась Янка.  
– Именно…  
– Если она сама решилась на это… я не знаю, что с ней сделаю…  
Янка почувствовала холодную руку сестрёнки на своей.  
«Не надо тебе волноваться сейчас, любимая».  
«Мне как-то не очень приятно узнать, что кто-то против меня пошёл… Хотя я многим дорогу перешла в своей жизни».  
«Она говорит, что виновен в этом некий Николай Ростов… Знаешь такого?»  
«Был такой, среди придворных. На моё место метил… и который за кулоном явился. Это ж я его, оказывается, прибила тогда, в часовне…»  
Янка закрыла глаза.  
«Всё хорошо?»  
«Да, сестрёнка. Спасибо, что ты рядом!»  
«Тебе спасибо, Яночка! За то, что ты есть».  
«Тебе так же, золотко».  
«Всё ведь будет в порядке, верно?»  
«Я восстановлюсь!»  
«Ты – моё счастье! Даришь мне радость, любимая!»  
«Всё только для тебя. И… главное моё желание – не расставаться, быть вместе».  
«Моё тоже».   
«Мне надо быстрее встать на ноги!»  
«Ты должна полностью восстановиться, а это может занять длительное время…»  
– Постараюсь, сестрёнка… Ты самый любимый человек для меня!  
– А для меня – ты. И поэтому я очень обеспокоена твоим состоянием на данный момент…  
– Я уже восстанавливаюсь. Правда, не так быстро…  
– В чём же дело? Неужели мои опасения подтвердились, и сыворотка перестаёт действовать?…  
– Нет, солнышко, она действует. Просто я всегда поднимаюсь на ноги на другой день. К тому же у меня есть друзья, которые всегда обновят её во мне, – улыбнулась Янка.

3.  
Тем временем колдун оказался на далёкой окраине Смолленда. Не став медлить, он решил отправиться в дом одной непростой колдуньи. На дворе была ночь, так что проникнуть туда и вселиться в спящую Тею не составило никакого труда.  
Какое уж там сопротивление! За девушкой давно не приглядывали никакие слуги короны. Она жила тихо и уединённо, ни на что не претендовала… Общаться её не принуждали, на магическую учёбу рьяно не звали, да и взрослая уже… Вот и не знал никто, что у неё в голове творится.  
Первое время «призрак» не давал о себе знать, просто молчал, приглядываясь к новой жертве. На голос в своей голове Тея решила не обращать внимания. Но тот был настойчив и требовал ответа.   
«Ну что, молчим, деточка?» – издевался голос.  
«Я обязана тебе отвечать?»  
«А почему бы и нет?»  
«А почему бы и да?»  
«Тебе чего надо? Да и вообще, я должна разговаривать с незнакомцами?»  
«Должна, не должна, а придётся».  
«Кому как».  
«Тебе чего от меня надо-то?»  
«Убить кое-кого, ну же, красотка!»  
«Ну и кого же надо убить?»  
«Одну королеву. Может, ты её знаешь: наглая и холодная».  
«Не местная ли, случайно?»  
«Как ты догадлива, детка! Ну так что, поможешь? Она же тебе столько неприятностей причинила, так ведь?»  
«Да не то чтобы… Вот Вестор виноват, а она простила и помогла даже…»  
«Но ведь обидела, ни разу не навестила, не дала новых возможностей, ещё и слежку приставила достаточно надолго, не верю, что ты не замечала… Неужели же не хочется с ней расправиться?»  
«Попробовать бы хотелось, – Тея почувствовала нарастающую злость. – Но она, к сожалению, бессмертна».  
«А ты всё ж попробуй! Мало ли у тебя средств для расправы? Главное, выждать момент, когда она будет совершенно одна! А то эта ледяная красотка всюду ходит со своей ледяной же сестрой», – и чужой голос противно захихикал…  
«И что это изменит? Она бессмертна, и с этим уже ничего не поделаешь».  
«Ну так выведи её из строя! Мне так хочется замучить её! Довести до того, что она сама вынуждена будет просить о смерти! Покушение за покушением – это окончательно сломит её! Давай же!»  
«Ладно, уговорил».  
«Молодчинка, колдунья! Приятно иметь дело с умными людьми!»  
«Когда начинаем?»  
«В любое время, красавица!»

Докончив бумажную работу, Янка откинулась в кресле и закрыла глаза. Каким-то шестым чувством почувствовала присутствие Эльзы и открыла глаза. Та подошла к сестре и обняла её за шею.  
– Яночка, как себя чувствуешь?  
– Эта бумажная работа меня утомляет уже немного, если честно… отвыкла я, – улыбнулась Янка. – Может, прогуляемся?  
– И поколдуем?  
– Обязательно, Эльзочка! – королева погладила сестру по руке. Девчонки отправились в предгорье, где меньше людей.  
– Наконец-то мы можем поколдовать на славу!  
Принцесса взмахнула рукой и создала большую статуэтку в виде цветка. Янка добавила ещё статуэтку-кошку.  
Увлечённая созданием скульптур, она не слышала, откуда пришла опасность. Янка просто дёрнулась вперёд и сползла на каменистую почву. В спине торчала рукоятка ножа. А из угла рта стекала струйка крови.  
– Яночка!! – Эльза кинулась к сестре, вся в слезах.  
Не медля ни секунды, она заморозила нахалку, стоявшую немного поодаль с напыщенной ухмылкой на лице. Сама Янка была уже в объятьях сестрёнки. И еле-еле отвечала на мысленные призывы.   
«Прости, что сорвала прогулку», – передала она, когда снова смогла.  
«Любимая, это сейчас совсем неважно».  
«Я люблю тебя».  
И некоторое время не отвечала вообще, снова лишившись чувств.   
«Ты только не засыпай, пожалуйста… прошу…»  
«Пос…стараюсь. Ты не… заметила… кто… это… был?»  
«Тея собственной персоной».  
«Чего ж ей не… сидится спокойно?»  
Янка ненадолго пришла в себя и увидела сестрёнку в слезах.  
– Что ты? – и вытерла ей слёзы рукой.  
– Я… боюсь за тебя… очень, – принцесса взяла её руку в свою и поцеловала.  
– Я… бессмертная ведь, – Янка слабо улыбнулась. – Я люблю тебя…  
«И… вечно заставляю тебя… страдать, золотко… прости меня».  
«Это не ты… это они заставляют меня страдать», – принцесса бросила взгляд на новоиспечённую статуэтку.  
«Я встану на ноги и заморожу её насмерть… за твои страдания!»  
«Яночка! Не нужно грешить… пусть даже ради меня, но это того не стоит».  
«Стоит, дорогая. Мы вместе расправимся с этими… обидчиками. Согласна? Если я даже никогда не встану на ноги, я отомщу за тебя», – Янка от боли уже начинала бредить.   
«Любимая, ты себя слышишь? Месть – это признание того, что ты проиграл, что тебя одолели. А разве это так? Мстят только слабые люди, чья честь запачкана позором предков. А разве ты слаба? Разве ты признала своё поражение?»  
«Нет, солнышко. Мне за тебя обидно. Ты права, пусть катятся. А мы с тобой будем продолжать жить. Назло им всем! Спасибо тебе, что спасла от такого шага, родная, – от мести».  
– Я сама не знаю, что на меня нашло… Просто я очень тебя люблю!  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, дорогая!  
– Я… не чувствую ног… Ну да это не важно, зато голова целая…  
– Ты поправишься, Яночка, я в этом уверена! У нас всё получится!  
А мимо как раз проходила Лина, которая собиралась тайком сбежать в горы из-за угрызений совести в связи с недавними событиями. Завидев знакомые лица, она собралась было спрятаться, но лужи крови говорили о том, что здесь произошло очередное покушение и стоило вызвать скорую. Так она и поступила. 

Когда Янка снова пришла в себя, то вновь увидела больничный потолок над головой и неизменную капельницу. И Эльзу рядом.  
«Прости, что так резко… отключилась, золотко».  
«Ничего, любимая, ты не виновата».  
«Да что ж такое! Два покушения зараз… кажется, я догадываюсь, кому не терпится меня со свету сжить».  
«Лже-графу, кому же ещё…»  
«Такой же маньяк, как и Вестор. Ты моё сокровище, сестрёнка».  
«А ты – моё чудо!»  
– Спасибо тебе, Эльзочка! Поможешь допросить эту… киллершу?  
– Конечно, родная!  
Через некоторое время Янка вернулась в замок из больницы. Ходить она не могла пока.

4.  
Эльза отвезла Янку в кресле в кабинет, и королева приказала привести заключённую. Та уже оттаяла.  
Янка с сестрой переглянулись.  
Перед ними стоял человек, привыкший выживать в одиночку. И оттого озлобленный… хотя сейчас уже скорее усталый.  
«Яночка, я её убить была готова… а сейчас вижу – у неё просто за всю жизнь ни одного доброго друга не было. И мы после той истории ничего не сделали, чтобы это изменить. А на пустое место набежал этот мерзавец…»  
«Надо было наладить с ней хоть какие-то отношения дружеские, сестрёнка. А теперь даже не знаю, как она себя поведёт».  
– Кто тебя послал меня убить? – Янка глядела в упор на узницу.   
– Просто… в голове зазвучал странный голос. Он попросил убить тебя. Я не сумасшедшая, это какая-то сущность подселилась и пробудила в моей душе всё самое чёрное…  
– Ты ж знаешь, убивать меня – дохлый номер. Хотя, зная того, кто на тебя воздействовал, я не удивляюсь… И тем не менее ты всадила мне в спину нож, – королева сидела в кресле-каталке прямая, как палка.   
– Я с себя вины не снимаю и готова понести наказание. Просто сама себя ощущала как с ножом в спине. Мне обещали, что помогут, подарят жизнь получше, чем когда-либо сулил Вестор… а вместо того ни разу даже не поинтересовались, жива ли вообще… только следили исподтишка.  
Тут Янка сама поникла – она чувствовала себя виноватой в том, что просто бросила девчонку на произвол судьбы, перестала участвовать в её жизни.  
– Тут уж есть и моя вина, ты права. Я должна была помочь, но по-свински забыла обо всём. Но в моих силах и возможностях исправить мою ошибку.   
«Правильно ли я поступаю, Эльза? По логике я должна бы посадить её в тюрьму… но по-человечески просто не имею на это права».  
«Попробуй полюбовно договориться, Яночка».  
– Что ж… Посадите меня… только в хорошей компании! Я могу просить ваше величество о такой милости? Друзьями мы с вами уже не станем, но враждовать я тоже устала.  
Янка задумалась, потом сказала:  
– Знаешь, я не посажу тебя. Я тебе дам возможность жить так, как считаешь нужным. Ты можешь уехать в любой конец королевства, снять жильё и устроиться на работу. И сменить имя… Чтобы ничто не напоминало тебе о происшедшем. Согласна?  
– Благодарю, такого я даже не заслуживаю. Я жила-работала, но была ужасно одинока.  
Тут Янка подъехала к письменному столу, вытащила из ящика чековую книжку и выписала чек, потом протянула Тее:  
– Вот, возьми. Этого достаточно, чтобы снять жильё, купить телефон и хоть как-то устроиться на новом месте. Я… если ты не против, буду звонить.   
– Вы очень великодушны, ваше величество.  
«Обожаю мою Яночку!» – передала Эльза.  
«Я тебя тоже, родная», – ответила Янка. А бывшей киллерше сказала:  
– Тебя заставили, ты не по своей воле так поступила, почему я должна копить злость на тебя? Ты свободна! – и сделала знак страже: мол, отпустить арестованную.  
Тея раскланялась и отбыла к новой жизни.

Маргит в целом одобрила Янкино решение.  
– Слишком доброй быть опасно, но лучше наживать друзей, чем врагов.  
– Я понимаю, опасно, но это лишь единичный случай. И сестрёнка поддержала меня, – Янка погладила принцессу по руке. – А так – да, не со всеми такое поведение приемлемо.   
– Господи, дай нам сил и разума отличать разные случаи одни от других! – подытожила Маргит.  
– А я… просто как будто увидела, что у этой девушки на душе, – поделилась Эльза. – Одиночество – это ли не ужасно, даже когда больше не преследуют за магию…  
– Знаете… я вдруг вспомнила себя в определённый момент жизни… та поганая семейка и ни одного друга, не считая Сони, не то, что родной души рядом, – и голос как-то предательски дрогнул, но Янка сдержалась. – И решила, что не пожелаю никому такой участи, пусть даже и потенциальному врагу.  
– Мы тебя понимаем, любимая наша!  
– Спасибо вам! Я думаю, лучше начать тренировки сейчас, чтобы быстрее встать на ноги, – и улыбнулась робко.  
– И в этом тоже поддержим и поможем!

Конечно, тренировки давались нелегко. Пришлось стиснуть зубы, а отступать королева не привыкла. Вскоре Янка потихоньку встала на ноги и могла передвигаться только с костылями. Призрак то ли куда-то девался, то ли готовил очередную гадость.  
И вот однажды, после очередных затраченных усилий… у Янки вдруг зазвонил телефон.  
– Простите, я сейчас…  
И отошла потихоньку, опираясь на костыль, – и самой лучше слышно будет, и Эльзе с мамой общаться не помешает.  
После завершения разговора у Янки был загадочный вид, что сразу бросилось в глаза родным.  
– Что-то хорошее? Или мы опять чего-то замышляем?  
– Я не замышляю. Просто из госпиталя позвонили и сообщили, что мои результаты перепутали там с чьими-то… стало быть, я скоро могу обходиться без костылей…  
– Это же здорово! – Эльза взяла руки сестры в свои. – Я… так рада за тебя…  
– Мы рады! 

Чудо случилось раньше ожидаемого срока. Здесь сыграло ещё роль восстановление и работа сыворотки. И настрой самой королевы на выздоровление. Но пока Янка могла ходить лишь с тростью. А лечебная гимнастика продолжалась. Хоть и трудно, но Янка не бросала своего занятия: это помогало твёрже держаться на ногах.  
А ещё королеве не давал покоя тот печальный факт, что призрак, пусть и затаился, так пока и не упокоен.  
– Теперь не знаешь, какой следующий шаг предпримет этот… – промямлила её величество.   
– Нам бы сыграть на опережение, – сразу начала размышлять Маргит.  
– Трупик там, в старой деревянной часовне, где я его… пристрелила. В противном случае он бы Эльзу убил… когда жив был…  
– Я понимаю, почему вы, дочурки, сразу оттуда удрали, а потом начались покушения… Но сейчас ещё не поздно его упокоить. Зовёте священника, похоронную команду… и порядок!  
– Думаешь, сработает? – на секунду усомнилась королева. – Давай завтра? А то что-то хандра на меня напала.   
– Против хандры, может, вечеринку? – предложила Маргит.   
– А давайте! – согласно кивнула Янка.

5.  
Вечеринка была в разгаре. Маргит с Риной о чём-то переговаривались тихонько. Или о ком-то… Не страдавшая потерей слуха Янка различила и своё имя. Стало быть, говорят о ней… Что они ещё придумали?  
– И что ж это моя любимая Яночка грустит? – обратилась к ней принцесса и взяла за руки.  
– Просто что-то… Знаешь, устала я от всего, сестрёнка… Все, кому не лень, чего-то замышляют… Вон даже мама с моей подругой, – Янка исподлобья глянула на сидевших неподалёку Маргит и Рину.   
Принцесса видела, что с сестрой что-то не то, но до конца не верила.  
– Они? Ничего плохого. И уж точно ничего против тебя, родная!  
Янка же гнула свою линию:  
– Уверена?   
– Конечно. Я чувствую и знаю. И вообще – самые родные люди, если им не верить – то кому…  
– Прости, – Янка говорила тихо и спокойно, но в душе бушевал ураган. – Я всё-таки спрошу, ты не против, сестрёнка?  
– Да спроси, конечно, если тебе так легче. Что им скрывать…  
«Может, и есть что…» – передала Янка мысленно.  
– Мы вам не помешали? – спросила она, подойдя к Маргит и подруге.   
– С чего ты взяла? – удивились обе. Они-то хотели устроить небольшой приятный сюрприз.  
– Вид у вас загадочный. И можно узнать о предмете вашей беседы? Или, если это такой секрет…  
– Да-да, секрет. Он только для двоих. Вакансии уже заняты, так что попрошу удалиться, – Маргит хотела сказать помягче, но вышло у неё как-то резко.  
– Простите, я скоро вернусь, – Янка вышла из комнаты.  
– Что с ней?  
– Не знаю, мама. Нам было весело, а сейчас она как будто всё видит в чёрном цвете…   
Рину сморило и она ушла спать, остальные тоже собрались было, но мама что-то почувствовала, серьёзное. И вовремя ворвалась в Янкину комнату, Эльза – за ней…

Когда добралась до своей комнаты, Янка долго сидела в тишине, а потом решилась на отчаянный шаг. И делала она это не по своей воле – словно кто-то водил её рукой. Она стояла у окна с заряженным револьвером. И долго не решалась нажать на курок.  
Яна несколько раз прикладывала дуло к виску, но всякий раз останавливало что-то…  
Подоспевшая Маргит бросилась в Янкину комнату. И не одна. Выстрел прозвучал, но в потолок, так сильно ударили по руке с пистолетом. И сразу Янка огребла пощёчину от мамаши. Увесистую, надо сказать.   
– Ты что творишь? – она пару раз встряхнула королеву.  
– Сама как думаешь? – тихо проговорила Янка и исподлобья поглядела на Маргит.  
– С ума сошла? Я тебя не для того рожала, ты!.. – проглотив крепкое ругательство, маман испепелила револьвер.  
Янка просто опустилась на пол и закрыла голову руками.  
– Что тут… случилось? – в дверях появилась Эльза. – Яночка! – и бросилась к сестре.  
– Ничего не случилось, милая, твоя сестричка просто дурит!  
– Я просто… хотелось с собой покончить, – сестру обманывать не хотелось. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло… помутнение какое-то…  
– Что?! – помертвела Эльза.  
– Это, наверно, была не я…  
– Не пугай меня так больше, золотце!  
– Хорошо. Вот не упокоили вовремя призрака… Подозреваю сильно, что меня из-за него затуманило так. Чужими руками не прибил – так решил по-другому… растоптать…  
– Тогда мы его сами…  
Эльзу перебила мама:  
– Заморозим и раскрошим, и не посмотрим, что призрак! Растопчет он, нет, ну вы поняли!  
– Это ведь его я тогда… пристрелила, когда он ещё живой был… – призналась Янка. – Иначе бы он сестрёнку прибил…  
– Мстит, скотина! Мстят лакеи же! Ну я ему покажу!  
– Он был у меня в придворных, и с чего-то решил, что я ему графское звание давала. А потом до кучи возомнил, что имеет право на корону. Узнаю по поступкам этого проходимца, – глухо проговорила Янка.  
– Значит, даже знаем истинное имя! – мама уже закипала гневом.  
А Эльза тем временем обнимала и гладила сестрёнку…  
Янка обняла её в ответ.  
– Ростов его фамилия… была…   
– Пойдёмте упокаивать! – заявила Маргит.  
– Да! Слушай, мам… А о чём вы с Риной так загадочно переговаривались, что ты на меня так… рявкнула? – с улыбкой спросила Янка.  
– Мы тебе приятное хотели сделать, дурындочка! Сюрприз готовили, а ты тут сама… как сюрприз… неприятный!  
«Маман, что за… выражансы… некультурные? Хотя я сама не лучше – хотела Базилио динамит в одно место засунуть».  
– Простите. Говорю же, этот гад… как-то вселился в меня…   
«Это ещё не выражансы, тут материть тебя впору, Янка!»  
– Надеюсь, уже выгнался, а то не поздоровится ему!  
– Конечно – ты ж мне так по физиономии залепила, – хмыкнула королева, – что он аж вылетел пулей…  
«Меня в том мире… материли достаточно, и не только».  
«Но они просто из подлости, а я по делу!»  
– Интересно, куда вылетел, надо было сразу хватать…  
– Нам было явно не до этого, – хмыкнула Янка.   
«Прости, сестрёнка. Я просто чудовище!»  
«Это не ты чудовище, ты моё солнышко! Тебе просто гады всякие мстят… Да и мама тоже… могла бы и пожалеть…»  
«Ну вот характер такой у неё, – улыбнулась сестрёнке Яна. – Ладно, пусть её, это ведь её проблемы. Я люблю тебя».  
«И я тебя очень! В любом случае, что бы ни случилось!»  
«Даже если я и не права, Эльза?» – и покрепче обняла сестрёнку.  
«Именно так!»  
– Идёмте! – сказала она вслух.  
– Ага, идём! – кивнула Маргит.  
– После того как отдохнём. Простите, что такой не очень приятный сюрприз сделала… всем… – Янка поднялась с пола.  
– Ладно уж, прощаю! – проворчала маман.  
Рина же узнала об инциденте только утром. Тоже попереживала, обнимала Яну и просила больше так не пугать. Обещала потом сеанс психотерапии.  
– Постараюсь. Маман, может, защиту потом сделаешь, от проникновений таких? – Янка с надеждой поглядела на Маргит. – И поехали.  
– Сделаю, сделаю! За доведение до самоубийства, между прочим, статья есть, и все они по ней получат!  
– Да, есть у меня такое, – кивнула Янка. – Лет по пятнадцать точно получат…  
– Вечность они получат… сами знаете, на каком краю вселенной!  
Янка согласно ухмыльнулась.   
– Вы готовы к походу?  
Все были, безусловно, готовы.  
– Ну что ж, вперёд! – и подмигнула родным. – Надеюсь, больше накладок не будет… эдаких…  
«Постараюсь больше в истории не влипать, дорогая моя».  
«Уж я надеюсь, что не будешь, солнышко, я бы не пережила, и так чуть с ума не сошла!»  
В таком настроении все втроём (Рина с ними не пошла – были дела) двинулись к часовне. Даже больше никого не позвали. Это уже личное.  
Труп уже успел немного разложиться, и черепушка глазела пустыми глазницами, как бы говоря: «Получила?»  
– Это ты сейчас получишь! – откомментировала Маргит. – Янка жива, а вот ты…  
«Конечно, надо было это делать сразу, но и так справимся».  
И запела длинное заклинание-молитву.  
Подавив брезгливость, королева взяла черепушку в руки:  
– Ты проиграл! Бедный Йорик, блин!  
– Не корчи из себя Гамлета и положи голову на место! – приказала маман, закончив заклинание.  
И уже с помощью другого насыпала над телом могильный холм.  
Янка отошла в сторону и вытирала руки влажной салфеткой.   
Потом ради прикола пробурчала было над импровизированной могилой:  
– Ныне отпущаеши раба твоего Николая… – но получила чувствительный тычок под бок от мамы.  
– Перевираешь, это из двух разных опер. Да и всё уже.  
Янка лишь покраснела и смущённо прокашлялась.  
– Пойдёмте отсюда, а то тут энергетика… тёмная….  
«Прости, сестрёнка, за этот цирк».  
«Да ничего, главное, ты ожила…»  
– Энергетика теперь нормальная будет. А мы пойдём в хорошее место. Теперь-то можно…

6.  
Портал привёл их в мир, где теперь жила Дарья, – в мир Института. Только на окраину. Мама с дочками нагулялись вдоволь, набрались впечатлений. И бирюзовый водопад поражал воображение даже издали.  
– Массаракш! – выдала Янка словечко из какого-то романа.  
К счастью, Маргит знала, что это не мат, а сестра просто не обратила внимания. Она любовалась.  
«Извини, мама, просто «Обитаемый остров» и ничего больше».  
«Да я-то знаю, дочка!»  
«Хорошо, что Эльза не слышала».  
Янка подошла к ней и приобняла за плечи:  
– Ну, как тебе? Лично меня впечатлило… сильно…  
– И меня!  
– Мир интересный. Если б можно было исследовать его вдоль и поперёк… но я королева, а не исследователь… Здесь есть ещё что-то такое, что могло бы меня удивить? Хотя меня ничем уже не удивишь, – хмыкнула смоллендская королева.  
– Может, поищем и найдём!  
Тут снова Янке не повезло: сильно поцарапалась о какую-то железяку, выпиравшую из земли, поскользнувшись. И еле удержалась от неприличного слова, прошипела только.  
«Яночка, милая, что опять?!» – Эльза бросилась к ней.  
«Что-то мне не везёт в последнее время, сестрёнка. Я не королева, а тридцать три несчастья».  
«Может, всё-таки проклятие, милая?»  
«Но ведь никаких следов не нашли», – вмешалась Маргит.  
«А кто меня мог проклясть? Разве что приёмная семья. Ну и ладно».  
Янка долго приглядывалась к водопаду, и что-то он показался ей странным. Стоило подойти поближе, чтобы получше разглядеть, но нога маленько побаливала.  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что тут есть нечто… необычное… Я подползу поближе…  
«Осторожнее, сестрёнка, любимая!»  
«Ага, дочка, смотри опять на что-нибудь не нарвись! Обопрись-ка на меня!»  
«Постараюсь, Эльзочка».  
«Хорошо».  
Подозрения Янкины оказались верны – это была не вода, а потоки энергии.   
– Вы разрешите мне проверить кое-что? – и, достав перочинный ножик, полоснула себе по руке. Потом протянула её под поток и наблюдала, как рана быстро затянулась.  
Эльза на эти минуты в ужасе закрыла глаза. Маман тоже вздрогнула, но сказала:  
– Тогда ногу исцеляй давай, милая!  
Рана на ноге тоже быстро затянулась.  
– Вот и ещё одно место Силы или исцеления…  
Янка вошла под поток энергии вся: спину-то надо было излечить как-то.   
Это поистине удивило королеву.  
– Ну и вы тоже попробуйте, чтобы к нам не приставала никакая зараза навроде призраков и другой чушни.   
Маргит согласилась сразу, Эльза пошла после.  
– Ну что, как вы? – спросила Янка чуть позже.  
– Я будто сбросила… лет сто! – Маргит сладко потянулась.  
– А ты, Эльзочка?  
– А я вообще будто заново родилась!  
«Знаешь, Эльзочка, и спина-то совсем перестала беспокоить. Хоть сейчас на подвиги. Только ты меня не пустишь ведь», – и улыбнулась ей.  
«Одну точно не пущу, Яночка, радость моя!» – Эльза потянулась её обнять.  
Янка обняла сестрёнку не менее искренне.

Вскоре они всё же вернулись в родной мир. Теперь уже точно можно было праздновать. Маргит отправилась собирать гостей – всех, а не как в прошлый раз.  
Девчонки тем временем разместились в Сиреневой зале. Ели шоколад и вспоминали недавние и давние приключения.  
– Не, я всё же тридцать три несчастья, – проговорила Янка, – катастрофа ходячая…  
– Может, это всё же не просто так? – опять забеспокоилась Эльза.  
«Ты что-то говорила… прости, что напоминаю… про приёмную семью? Может, всё же их злоба что-то тебе сделала? Так я тогда их всех заморожу!»  
«Говорила. Только тебе не нужно туда… да и ход туда я напрочь закрыла. Сам закрылся, да я добавила. Пусть себе живут и варятся в собственном соку злобы и ненависти».  
– Не знаю, сестрёнка. Подождём – увидим, – и приобняла её.  
«Главное, чтобы эти воспоминания, эти следы перестали на тебя плохо влиять. Вот что надо было заказать Лучику, глупая я какая…»  
«Перестань, золотко, ты для меня самый умный и мудрый человек!»  
«Ты меня смущаешь, Яночка! А теперь я даже не знаю, как тебе помочь, родная моя…»  
«Мы вместе эти следы уберём, золотце. Просто… будем рядом друг с другом!»  
«Конечно, будем! А это правда возможно?»  
«Да, Эльзочка».  
«Тогда давай прямо сразу сейчас!»  
«Давай».  
Эльза обняла сестрёнку и послала ей все самые лучшие, самые светлые чувства, какие только могла.  
– Спасибо тебе за всё! – Янка ответила тем же.

Так их и застали Маргит и Рина с Тони.  
– Ну, и что мы хулиганим? – немного строго спросила рыжая волшебница, когда закончила обниматься с подругой. Маргит и Рина очень переживали из-за Янки… Но сейчас обе просматривали её ауру и понимали – что-то изменилось.  
– Что-то не так? – королева переводила взгляд с одной колдуньи на другую.  
– Наоборот, всё очень неплохо, – Рина улыбнулась.  
А мама даже подмигнула:  
– Всё-таки это было проклятие, и от него осталось совсем-совсем мало! Спасибо сначала водопаду, потом Эльзочке! – и кинулась обнимать обеих.  
– Рина! – Янка как-то странно поглядела на подругу. – Прошу, лучше ничего не утаивай, пожалуйста. Я выдержу хоть какую информацию…  
– На тебе из старого мира приехал огромный сгусток чужой злобы и зависти, плохо замаскированных презрением, думаю, ты знаешь, от кого. Сейчас мы уберём остатки.  
– Спасибо вам!

7.  
С делом покончили быстро. Теперь для Янки должна была кончиться полоса травм, несчастных случаев и покушений.  
И тогда Маргит вспомнила про сюрприз. У Янки в замке обнаружилась голокомната, где королева тренировалась в боевом фехтовании. Комнату сделали когда-то местные умельцы по иномирным технологиям, программы написали уже местные программисты.   
Маргит покопалась в настройках и установила новую программу с яркой вечеринкой на берегу океана.  
Все удивились, но сразу же захлопали в ладоши. Эльза включила подходящую музыку. Время музицировать самим придёт позже. Живя в этом мире, Эльза понемногу научилась кое-чему, в большинстве случаев не без помощи любимой сестры, в которой души не чаяла. И они понимали друг друга с полуслова, с полумысли даже. С одного взгляда. Вот что значит найти поистине близкого человека, с такой же магической силой. И пусть Янка была немного сильнее, ей не было смысла похваляться – она хотела лишь помогать. Отдавать всю себя близким.  
Истинная королева этого мира… которая была в компании близких и родных людей.  
А веселье тем временем шло своим чередом. И вкусняшек было много, ну очень много.  
– Теперь, когда все опасности и несчастья позади, я не отпущу тебя никуда! – Янка с надеждой взглянула на Эльзу.  
– И я тоже никогда и ни за что, сестричка!  
Они стояли рядышком, держались за руки, вспоминали всякое…  
– А с коронацией… Я не помню, когда у меня был такой же обалдевший вид… нет, помню, – Янка почесала нос, – когда я стадо динозавров узрела. Мою физиономию надо было видеть, – и беззвучно засмеялась. Потом оглянулась эдак воровато и наколдовала себе маленький стаканчик. – Сегодня можно…  
– Яна! – но мама не стала ругаться, только усмехнулась.  
Королева протянула такой же Маргит, потом ещё один – для Тони. И подняла свой бокал за общее здоровье и счастье. А Эльзе и Рине наколдовала слегка разведённого вина.  
– Вы простите меня за эту… привычку и… коньячок, – Янка смутилась, но тут же приветливо кивнула своему тайному воздыхателю: – Ну-с, я и от тебя жду объяснений.  
– Ты о чём? – Тони сделал такую невинную физиономию, хотя, наверно, он знал или догадывался…  
– Я думала, ты знаешь. Я про сыворотку, – Янка выпила залпом содержимое и закусила лимоном.  
– Разве же она плохо работает?  
– Прекрасно. Там ведь есть и особый ингредиент, верно? – прищурилась королева. – И к ящерицам он не имеет никакого отношения, так ведь? Раскрой же тайну.  
– Да, наверно, не стоит скрывать. Я его добыл в мире родителей Марьи и Дарьи.   
– А… там где? – не поняла Янка.   
– На тех самых водопадах, где, как я теперь знаю, вы все получили огромную подпитку Силой.  
– А чего молчал? – улыбнулась королева. – Я последнее время всё боялась, что в ящерицу превращусь.  
– Да не знаю, от большого ума, наверно… – колдун даже почему-то покраснел. – Или в удачности эксперимента… нет, не сомневался, но…  
– Ну, мне-то ты мог сказать, – немного расстроилась Янка и, допив первый стаканчик, наколдовала второй. – Зато я нисколько не сомневалась. Рука работает!  
– Прости, глупо вышло, надо было и правда предупредить. Не надо из-за меня выпивать лишнего, пожалуйста!  
– Да я и не из-за тебя, – Янка опрокинула в себя второй стаканчик, последний, как она думала. – А мне показалось или ты… вправду какое-то время был в меня влюблён? – брякнула вдруг королева – и покраснела как помидор.  
У Тони тоже, казалось, даже уши стали малиновыми:  
– Ну… да, ты мне с первого взгляда понравилась. Только показывать не надо было, для нас обоих магия – единственный путь.  
– А я всё думала, чего ты тогда так засмотрелся, когда я у вас в первый раз появилась, – и прыснула.  
– Ладно, давай забудем…  
– Давай. И, думаю, тут с нами ещё кого-то не хватает, для полной компании.  
– Сейчас исправим!  
Миг – и в зале очутились Ким, Сара, все их дети и даже маленькие внуки.  
Сарин муж немного внешне помолодел, да подстригся. Непривычно, но что поделаешь. Жизнь не стоит на месте, и Дарья вон недавно родила и носит на плече в специальном шарфике-свинге…   
– Корнелия? – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Она самая! Я как раз собиралась тебя на крестины звать, да ты тогда болела.  
– Не только болела, но и… – Янка не договорила. Сестрёнка сжала её руку: мол, не надо. – Ну, теперь всё в порядке.  
– Удостоишь нас чести-то? Мы чуть отложили таинство…  
– Приду-приду! – заверила её величество.  
«Это те люди, которые приютили меня в этом мире, сестричка», – передала Янка Эльзе.  
«Ты же их придумала, родная, разве они могли по-другому? Я ещё не всех знаю, но уже их всех люблю!»  
Янка мысленно рассказала об остальных. Когда все собрались, её величество сказала пару слов. Слов благодарности. И особенно своей подруге-созданию.   
И в ответ тоже услышала много тёплых слов.  
– За нас, за всех, – Янка подняла свой бокальчик, уже третий по счёту.   
– Ура! – закричали все. Даже Корнелиус и Аэлита, дочка Каспера и Милли. Хотя, конечно, малыши пили только сок.  
Только Маргит неодобрительно поглядела на дочь:  
– Тебе не хватит?  
– Так последний уже, вроде…  
Янка поймала на себе ещё и взгляд колдуна – как бы сожалеющий, или, скорее, сочувственный…  
– Тебе это повредит, – сказал он тихо и грустно. – Может, конечно, как проклятие сняли – пройдёт само…  
– А если нет? – взглянула на него Янка.  
– Тогда давай я помогу. Блок поставлю на всякий случай, да помощнее.  
– Хорошо. Думаю, это поможет. Но, сам знаешь, я всё равно сорваться могу… если что случится… – Янка оглянулась на маман и Рину. Те тоже как-то обеспокоенно на неё взирали.  
– Я думаю, что уже нет, – убеждённо сказал Тони.  
– Я готова. Спасибо!  
Тони подошёл поближе, положил ей руки на лоб, закрыл глаза и что-то сосредоточенно зашептал.  
Сколько длился сеанс, неизвестно, но полегчало сразу.  
– Спасибо тебе, – тихо и проникновенно проговорила королева. – Ты вместе с этим блоком мне и головную боль совсем убрал, – слабо улыбнулась Янка и пожала руку другу.  
– Это меньшее, что я мог для тебя сделать! А теперь давайте все вместе праздновать!  
– Хорошо! Теперь все злоключения кончились. У меня есть козырь в рукаве…  
– И наша помощь! – наперебой провозгласили три волшебницы.  
«А главное – любовь», – добавила мысленно Эльза.  
«Это верно, золотко. Мы вместе много пережили. Ты за меня всё время беспокоилась, а я… прости, если сможешь, – и обняла сестрёнку. – Просто хотелось вас защитить, чтоб с вами ничего плохого не случилось!»  
«А нам – тебя, драгоценная наша!»  
– Спасибо вам всем!  
«Я люблю тебя, очень».  
«И я тебя, солнышко!»

Компания всё ещё была в голокомнате. Кое-кто это видел впервые. Янка перемигнулась с Маргит и громко проговорила куда-то в пустоту:  
– Ледовый каток!  
Обстановка мигом поменялась: берег океана сменился большим ледовым катком и снежным пейзажем.  
– Ну что, прокатимся? – Янка сделала приглашающий жест в сторону катка.  
– Конечно, давайте!  
Янка с Эльзой взялись за руки и покатились на созданных ими коньках. Удивительно, но смоллендская королева твёрдо и уверенно держалась на льду и ни разу не навернулась. Сама больше всех удивилась.  
– А скоро я засяду за книги… столько черновиков обрабатывать… – проговорила Янка, вернувшись с сестрой к компании, и наколдовала себе стаканчик апельсинового сока.  
Все дружно закивали.  
«Ты такая талантливая, – передала Эльза, – жду не дождусь почитать!»  
– Ну, какие у меня таланты? Просто тяга к творчеству и всё, – и поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– Она опять скромничает! – в шутку закатила глаза Маргит.  
А Эльза поцеловала Янку в ответ.  
С Риной Яна тоже старалась почаще заговаривать, тем более хотелось узнать кое-какие подробности. И подруга на них не скупилась.  
– Я всегда подозревала, что со мной что-то не так. Но чтоб в таких… габаритах… – Янка развела руками.  
– Оно, видимо, долго копилось, – вздохнула Рина. – Ну да не стоит сегодня о плохом, – и теперь была её очередь обнять королеву.  
Яна тоже обняла Рину от души.  
– Спасибо и тебе, дорогая моя! С тебя всё и началось – и пусть никогда-никогда не закончится!

Человек, которому ты на самом деле дорог, никогда тебя не отпустит. И неважно, насколько тяжела ситуация. Так сказал один мудрец. Ну, а уж если таких людей много…


	7. Недоучка, доктор и разные звери

1.  
Девчонка оглянулась. Вокруг никого. Поправив рюкзак за спиной, Лина вышла с территории школы. Ей надоели запреты и правила, она хотела жить по-своему. А то, что она подвела человека, устроившего её в школу магии, девчонке и в голову не пришло. И то, что все претензии со стороны дирекции посыплются в адрес её величества, Лину тоже почему-то не волновало. Юная магичка, в силу своего возраста и отсутствия жизненного опыта, не до конца разобралась в своих желаниях и возможностях. И решила встать на путь Тьмы.  
Вернее, не то что вот прямо сознательно решила, но этот путь сам уже выбрал её.  
Место, где можно отсидеться, Лина себе уже присмотрела. Это был заброшенный домик в каком-то посёлке вблизи Китежа.  
Но туда ещё надо было добраться.

И вот в горах, на краю Янкиного королевства, разразилось настоящее противостояние. Лина случайно оказалась в ловушке на пару со снежным барсом. Он смотрел на неё, уже пожирая одним только взглядом. На время ей удалось задержать его, повалив магией гору огромных булыжников.  
Янка от нечего делать пялилась в зеркало и узрела сию сценку. Недолго думая, она вытянула девчонку в замок.  
– Спасибо, конечно, что спасли… Нет, извините, правда спасибо…  
– Может, скажешь, что ты делаешь в горах посреди учебного года? – Янка напустила на себя строгость.  
– Погулять отошла, ваше величество. А магичила… потому что жизни угрожало…  
– С рюкзаком погулять вышла? – Янка пристально уставилась на Лину. Потом грохнула кулаком по столу: – Говори, что произошло! Зачем сбежала? Я тебя насквозь вижу!  
– Задолбалась! – разоралась в ответ и Лина. – Туда не сядь, сюда не плюнь! Родители мне всё-всё разрешали, а как они умерли – так всем я только должна, должна и должна! И все напоминают, что живу у них из милости!  
– Успокойся! – королева сама уже справилась с гневом. Потом долго глазела на Лину. Видела, что девчонка прятала в рюкзаке что-то опасное, но молчала. И сделала один фокус, так что Лина сама не заметила – вещички в рюкзачке у неё уже нет. – Чего ты хочешь?  
– Совсем глобально? Чтоб чуть-чуть больше внимания уделили лично мне и моему внутреннему миру. Тогда, может, и запреты более логичными покажутся!  
– Решила перейти на другую сторону? – от этого вопроса Лина немного опешила. – Ты уже перешла один раз, и что тебе это дало?  
– Ничего я не решала! Тогда за меня решили, как и всю жизнь, а сейчас я просто сама по себе! И вообще я просто недолюбленная! Никто милый вовремя не поймал, а антагонисты достучались!  
– Да успокойся ты! Это тебе зачем? – в руке королевы оказался похожий на большую жемчужину шар. Он как-то странно светился. Именно эту вещицу её величество реквизировала из рюкзачка Лины.  
– Отдайте! – девчонка кинулась к Янке.  
– Ты же даже не знаешь, что это!  
– Зато внимание привлекла! Наконец-то! – Лина неумело выматерилась и, сев на пол, разрыдалась.  
– Иди в свою комнату, а я решу, что с тобой делать! – на данный момент строгость была необходима. Перед девчонкой Яна извинится позже.  
Лина мрачно кивнула и поплелась к себе. Сейчас ей, похоже, в первый раз пришло в голову, что дело не в мире, а в ней самой, раз нигде её ничего не устраивает.

2.  
Янка сидела спиной к посетителям, если таковые будут, и что-то упорно рассматривала. За этим занятием её застала принцесса.  
– Что там, Яночка?  
Янка вместе с креслом повернулась к сестрёнке. В руках королевы был тот самый артефакт.  
– Как думаешь, зачем Лине эта штука? Это ловец душ. К счастью, девчонка не успела им воспользоваться или просто не знала как.  
– Будем надеяться, ни за чем. Взяла, потому что блестит и ценное…  
– Да ты присядь, что ты как не родная? – Янка кинулась к сестрёнке. – Что вот с самой девчонкой делать?  
– Домой отправить, – Эльза обняла Янку. – Мы же когда решили оставить её здесь – узнали только то, что её родители недавно умерли. А ведь она жила у кого-то… у родственников. Разузнать бы, как они по правде к ней относились.  
– Я не всё смогла разглядеть, сестрёнка, – Янка обняла принцессу в ответ. Обе устроились на диванчике. – Но, вроде, она жила у тётки и её любили. А дальше всё покрыто мраком до того момента, когда она нам на голову свалилась, – слабо улыбнулась её величество.  
– У тебя зеркало на другие миры работает? Взглянуть бы на её тётку…  
– Давай попробуем, но только я не уверена, – авторша поднялась и подошла к зеркалу, пытаясь настроиться на тот мир, что для Лины был родным, а для неё, Янки, – временным и неласковым пристанищем…  
Но все манипуляции были бесплодны: зеркало «показывало» лишь темноту.  
– Плохо, – вздохнула Эльза. – Тогда только в её сознании смотреть…  
– Позовём? Может, расскажет, если захочет…  
– Давай попробуем!  
Королева позвонила прислуге и приказала привести Лину.  
Та пришла с кругами под глазами и следами слёз на лице.  
– Ну что опять? – уже мягче спросила королева. И одновременно «смотрела» в мозгах Лины, то бишь, в её памяти.  
– Попыталась задуматься над своим поведением, – девчонка шмыгнула носом. – Думала, в сказку попала. Но нет, все сказки кончились, когда погибли родители. Так уже никогда не будет…  
Янка с сестрой переглянулись.  
– А потом ты у кого жила? – мягко спросила Эльза.  
– У тётки с дядькой. Они… скучные. Они меня заставляли много делать по дому и нянчиться с мелкими кузенами, – в мыслях, правда, мелькнуло – ну, не заставляли, но очень настойчиво просили и намекали, что малина и безделье в прошлом…  
– Тебе ещё повезло, – тихо как-то проговорила Янка. – Меня приёмная семья вообще игнорировала и меня там никогда не любили. Что дальше, Ангелина?  
– Я Галина, – залилась та краской. – Просто не хотелось обычной Галкой быть…  
– Ладно, это твоё право, – Эльза чуть слышно хмыкнула. – Её величество преуменьшает – над ней форменно издевались, унижали… – и сама едва не заплакала. – А твои дядя и тётя… как думаешь, они волнуются, не зная, куда ты подевалась?  
– Не знаю… – девчонка совсем смутилась. Кажется, она об этом вообще ни разу не подумала.  
– Прости, – тихо проговорила Янка и погладила сестрёнку по руке. – С именем пролетела. Ты вернуться сама хочешь?  
– Наверно, да. Вас я подвела… надеюсь, не сильно, а вы великодушие проявляете… Пора и мне платить добром за добро.  
Янка внимательно поглядела на девчонку.  
– Подумай ещё раз – там магия не работает, – предупредила она. – А вдруг тебя уже сочли мёртвой? Я, к сожалению, не смогла посмотреть в твой родной мир.  
– Тем больше они обрадуются. А магия… да лучше пусть не работает. Я не справляюсь…  
– Хотя подожди! Соня ведь магичит, и вряд ли она такая одна. Надеюсь, и твои способности пригодятся.  
– Обещала бы, что постараюсь, но уже два раза… даже три, родственников же первых огорчила…  
– Ну ладно. А ловец душ тебе зачем? Зачем ты его из магической школы стащила? – вспомнила зачем-то королева.  
– Да не знала я, что это! Стоит, сверкает… Простите.  
– Ладно, артефакт я передам, куда надо, а с тобой… Сестрёнка, что скажешь? – Янка взглянула на Эльзу.  
– Я бы на её месте к родным отправилась. Там всегда приласкают…  
– Ладно. Я по ауре открою портал. А с Алисой потом поговорю. Это же твой декан? – обратилась Янка к Лине.  
– Да. И она прикольная, кстати, не очень строгая…  
– Посожалеет, конечно, но что уж делать? Готова?  
– Да…  
Янка решила сделать портал тут же, в кабинете. И долго плела заклинание.  
Вскоре все смогли через щёлочку заглянуть в чужой мир. Там грустила пара средних лет и их поздние детишки.  
– Грустно без Лины, – говорила женщина. – Может, я слишком на неё давила, ещё и Галкой звала…  
– Балованная она, городская, – заметил её муж.  
Янка выразительно глянула на девчонку.  
– Я точно для них не только рабочая сила? – в последний раз засомневалась та. Но тут мелкие заплакали…  
– А ты сама у них спроси, – улыбнулась юной магичке королева.  
Лина просунулась в проход между мирами. Кузен и кузина сразу подскочили к ней.  
– Дядя! Тётя! Вы, правда, скучали и беспокоились?  
Янку же и её сестру эти люди мельком увидели как прозрачные тени из-за завесы.  
– Галя! То есть Лина! Иди скорее домой, обед остывает! – это дядюшка.  
– Конечно, переживали! – это тётушка.  
А сёстры с той стороны закрыли портал и вернулись к своим делам.  
– Я рада, что всё так кончилось, Яночка!  
– И без лишних жертв, золотце! – старшая сестра приобняла принцессу. – Артефакт передам в Управление или верну в магическую школу.  
– Лучше в Управление. А ну как в школе опять будет валяться где ни попадя?  
– Рина разберётся, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Отлично, солнышко!  
– Мы отлично справились!  
– Всегда бы так!

3.  
Янка снова вспомнила о своём решении хотя бы для развлечения познакомить маму со своим лейб-медиком. И, самое главное – дать ей, наконец, титул королевы-матери.  
– Будет весело, – подмигнула Маргит, услышав предложение.  
– У меня была где-то визитка с его номером, – Янка направилась в кабинет, искать визитку. Остальные – за ней.  
– Прикольно. А он разве не постоянно во дворце, как положено лейб-медику?  
– Он ещё в Королевском госпитале бывает, – проговорила Янка и набрала номер, указанный на карточке.  
Доктор ответил сразу:  
– Опять откуда-то упали, ваше величество?  
– С вами желает познакомиться леди Маргит, королева-мать, – ответила Янка полуофициально.  
А маман передала:  
«Теперь у тебя будет этот статус официально. И не спорь!»  
«Не буду», – мама беззвучно засмеялась.  
– О, какая честь!  
– Будьте добры, господин Лазарус, прибыть во дворец, лучше даже сегодня.  
– Буду рад.  
Повесив трубку, Янка села писать особый приказ, который намерена была огласить публично.  
– Ну, ты крута, – заметила мать.  
– А как иначе, мам?  
– Вот молодчина! Всё больше тобой горжусь!  
– Завтра и огласим, и побольше народу пригласим! – Янка поставила большую королевскую печать, чем закрепила юридическую силу. – Должна же я как-то тебя отблагодарить, за то, что мы с Эльзочкой у тебя есть!  
– Да вы сами живая благодарность и гордость материнская! Но приятно!  
– Только прости, что поздновато, – смущённо улыбнулась её величество.  
Тут как раз сообщили о прибытии королевского медика.  
Он, маленький, вёрткий, хитроглазый, разглядывал всё и всех.  
– Док, позвольте представить – леди Маргит, королева-мать, – обстановка была полуофициальная. И доктора маман тоже представила.  
– Дэниел Лазарус, к вашим услугам, – поклонился доктор.  
– Рада знакомству! – маман подмигнула Янке и отвела лейб-медика в сторонку.  
– Сейчас обработает маман доктора, – тихонько хихикнула королева, приобняв сестру.  
«Она же вроде говорила, что разочаровалась в мужчинах?»  
«Да, так что это я неудачно пошутила. Пусть просто знакомятся, это же ни к чему не обязывает…»  
Тут как раз подошли и маман с доктором. У того вид был жутко смущённый.  
– До чего договорились? Вон, док какой испуганный…  
– Я спросила, сколько он про всех знает. И не иллюминат ли он. А он приуныл что-то…  
– Ну, не похож он… на иллюмината… – её величество почесало нос и тоже что-то приуныло. – Не пугай доктора, маман, а то некому будет нас лечить…  
– Если ему нечего скрывать – не испугается. Он… тёмная лошадка.  
«Маман, ты раскусила его? Кто он, откуда?»  
– Вы, док, не бойтесь, рассказывайте. Мы ведь о вас ничего не знаем, – обратилась к врачу Янка.  
– Да я просто очень хорошо слушаю. А так… ну был когда-то ассасином, навыков невидимости не растерял.  
– К-кем был? – прифигела королева, – это что-то новенькое. Ассасины – они ж… – и провела себе ребром ладони по горлу.  
– Не показывай на себе, – шепнула мама Янке.  
– Я не за деньги работал, а за идею. И наркотой никогда не баловался, я же врач.  
«Как он меня ещё не прибил, удивляюсь».  
«Зачем ему? – удивилась маман. – Он себе не враг и тебя уважает. Просто ему всё про тебя интересно».  
«А, ну тогда ладно. Что он обо мне подумал, когда меня часто резать начали всякие разные?» – и беззвучно заржала.  
«Жалел, что врач из него лучше, чем телохранитель. А вообще он угарный и большой приколист».  
«А ты, мам, попробуй просто с ним подружиться. Это ж ни к чему не обязывает?»  
«Разумеется, нет».  
«Тогда вперёд!»  
«Завтра у нас важный день у всех, родная, а особенно у маман».  
«Поддержим её, но навязываться лишнего не будем».  
«Ты о чём, родная? Мы всем поддержим – её статус официально подтверждён, завтра я оглашу. А доктор тут ни при чём».  
«Да просто, чтоб не смущать. Безотносительно доктора».  
«Прости, я выразила свою мысль неверно, – это Эльзе. – Я люблю тебя».  
«Всё хорошо, я тебя тоже».  
«Я буду рада видеть тебя рядом, дорогая».  
«И я, как всегда».  
Янка заметно расстроилась – она-то хотела видеть сестру рядом на церемонии.  
Эльза поняла. И передала:  
«Нам вдвоём не надо стоять у неё над душой после оглашения».  
«Прости, я как всегда накосячила».  
«Ох, да хватит переживать», – ну и пусть смотрят, Эльза обняла сестрёнку.  
Янка обняла её в ответ.  
«Ты моё сокровище!»  
«И ты моё счастье!»  
– Ваше величество, не изгоните? На вас я никогда не подниму руку… – Лазарус поклонился.  
– А чего вас гнать-то? Вы ж главврач? Если нет, то рулите Королевским госпиталем, указ сделаю. И ваше придворное звание при вас останется!  
– Благодарю!  
Янка лишь слегка склонила голову. Попозже она напишет ещё приказ о назначении, хотя чего откладывать в долгий ящик? Уже закрепив готовый документ королевской печатью, Янка протянула свиток Лазарусу.  
Тот был очень рад и признателен.  
– И да, я не сплетник. Я только иногда, как шут, говорю правду королям. Но только им самим про них самих.  
– Вот потом мне и расскажете, док.  
– Обязательно.  
– Как придворный, вы должны присутствовать завтра на официальном мероприятии, господин Лазарус. И не забудьте ваш мундир со шпагой!  
– Хорошо. То есть мантией обойтись никак нельзя? Ну ладно.  
– Отлично. Думаю, на сегодня всё? – королева кивнула доктору. Тот поклонился и ушёл: вступать в должность главврача.  
Маргит снова сказала, что дочка молодец.  
– Завтра думаю всех собрать, кто при дворе и просто друзья.  
– Мне нравится эта мысль.  
– Отлично, секретарь всех обзвонит.

4.  
К полудню, к началу приёма, собралось много народу. Все в сверкающих мундирах, а дамы – в роскошных платьях. Ждали её величество. Семейство пока готовилось в кабинете.  
– Всё будет отлично! – заверила Янка. Хотя все и так были уверены…  
– Я всё ж немного волнуюсь, – проговорила Маргит, – хотя… спасибо тебе!  
– Пойдёмте, – Янка подмигнула сестрёнке.  
Все выглядели очень красиво, но без кричащей роскоши в нарядах.  
Янка блистала при всём параде. Она развернула свиток и ясным голосом зачитала приказ.  
Народ ответил одобрительным гулом.  
– Приказы королевы-матери имеют такую же юридическую силу, как мои и моей сестры!  
С этим тоже никто не спорил.  
И небольшую корону Янка на маман водрузила. Очень красивую и изящную – Маргит нарадоваться не могла.  
– Поздравляю, ваше величество!  
«И удачи, мам!»  
«Спасибо, дорогая!»  
«Теперь вы с сестрёнкой рядом».  
«Всегда будем вместе!»  
«Это так здорово», – прилетело эхом от Эльзы.  
«Я люблю вас всех!» – передала Янка сестрёнке и маман.  
«Мы тебя больше!» – это почти хором.  
– Этот день сблизил нас всех!  
И тут даже грянуло всенародное «ура!».  
– Надеюсь, больше никаких катаклизмов не предвидится, – улыбнулась её величество.  
– Я тоже надеюсь, – вздохнула мама. – Хватит уже, особенно с тебя. Тебе, доченька, и так больше всех досталось…  
– У каждого монарха бывают враги, иначе жить скучно, – вздохнула Янка.  
И оказалась в объятиях Эльзы.  
– Какие могут быть враги, сестрёнка, любимая, не допущу никаких!  
– Спасибо тебе! – Янка обняла её в ответ не менее крепко. – И очень люблю тебя, родная!  
– А уж я тебя как!

После оглашения приказа Янка с Эльзой отошли подальше, чтобы не мешать маман принимать поздравления. Доктор толокся около неё.  
Янка заметила сие и, обняв сестричку, обратила её внимание.  
– Кажись, доктор что-то в маман нашёл. Дай Бог, чтоб не зашёл за черту…  
– Она ему зайдёт! – засмеялась Эльза. – Если ей не захочется его поощрить, лететь будет отсюда и до самой границы всех миров!  
– Это верно. Пока понаблюдаем. Вон и Дарк неподалёку мелькает… с кандидаткой в дамы сердца … – и помахала Наде рукой.  
Та заулыбалась и помахала в ответ. Дарк поклонился. Лицо у него было счастливое, а не такое, как обычно, невыносимо-серьёзное. Впрочем, о Наде можно было сказать примерно то же.  
Королева подошла к ним.  
– А у вас как дела? Вижу ваши счастливые лица.  
– Спасибо, вашими молитвами, – Даркнес поклонился. Надя же только мило покраснела.  
– Вы говорите, если что нужно.  
– Хорошо, – но пока им явно и так всего хватало.  
– Удачи вам!  
– Спасибо!  
– Если что, свадьбу вам шикарную устроим, – шепнула подруге Янка.  
Надя ужасно смутилась.  
– Ну вы пока присмотритесь друг к другу, – улыбнулась королева.  
– Да мы уже… пожалуй…  
– Тогда пора подумать и о помолвке, – и хитрющий взгляд такой.  
– Так пусть он предлагает, а стесняется, наверно… Да и вообще шептаться неприлично, ваше величество…  
– Ну, так и объявим сейчас!  
И, несмотря на слабые протесты влюблённых, её величество попросила внимания.  
– Господа!  
Все обернулись, придворные образовали вокруг королевы и парочки кольцо.  
Яна устремила свой взгляд на Надю и Даркнеса. К Янке подошли и сестрёнка с маман.  
Дарк сглотнул. Надя ободряюще улыбнулась, прося его взглядом.  
Все вокруг улыбались и подбадривали, в том числе члены королевской семьи.  
Даркнес создал магией колечко с бриллиантом и встал перед Надей на одно колено:  
– Выходите за меня!  
– Я согласна!  
И все зааплодировали. Маргит наколдовала цветов и осыпала жениха с невестой лепестками.  
Дарк надел колечко на палец невесте под всеобщее ликование.  
Отличное получилось завершение приёма.  
«Как всё здорово вышло!»  
«Конечно, милая!»  
«Вообще восхитительно!» – это абсолютно счастливая маман.  
– Делать людей счастливыми гораздо приятнее, – смутилась Янка.

Завершением приёма стал торжественный обед. Меню составила Маргит.  
Только встав из-за стола, Янка с мамой и сестрой перебрались в личные покои. В Сиреневой гостиной все втроём почувствовали себя свободней…  
– Спасибо вам за всё! – дрогнувшим голосом проговорила Янка. – Вы настоящая семья, ради которой стоит жить!  
Все наперебой стали её обнимать. Королева не сдержалась. Это были светлые слёзы, но Эльза всё равно встревожилась и прижала её к себе. Янка обняла её крепче.  
«Если б я нашла вас раньше, родная».  
«Если бы мы тоже могли…»  
«Ну да, теперь-то у нас вечность впереди!»  
– А о прошлом лучше забыть, как о кошмарном сне…  
– Если совсем нечего вспомнить, то да…  
– Хорошее было, но мало – это про тот мир, где я… существовала… жизнью это нельзя было назвать…. простите, меня опять понесло… в такой день, – Янка горько усмехнулась.  
– Я сейчас поцелую – и ты больше никогда про это не вспомнишь, хочешь? – предложила мама.  
– Спасибо! – кивнула Янка.  
Маргит и сделала как обещала.  
– Я вас люблю всех!  
– И мы!

5.  
Время, которое дадено было обручившимся, истекало – пара месяцев подходила к концу. За это время Янка, по старой памяти, написала сценарий. Она помнила, как устраивала свадьбу для Каспера и Милли тут же, в замке. Только тогда он не был королевским, а Яна – не была королевой. Но в остальном ничего не изменилось. Так же хотелось радовать друзей…  
До торжества оставалось пара дней. Яна мандражировала – боялась накосячить. Её величество решила предоставить для свадьбы свой дворец. Предварительно Яна созвонилась с Риной, и они обсудили сценарий – всё ж крестницу рыжей волшебницы выдавали замуж. Рине всё очень-очень нравилось. Она не уставала хвалить Яну и воздавать должное её фантазии и вкусу.  
– Не преувеличивай, пожалуйста. Мы делали свадьбу Касперу с Милли несколько лет назад… За это время много всего случилось, кое-что я… скажем так, подзабыла. Так что не перехваливай, – лёгкая улыбка пробежала по губам.  
– Да ладно, не скромничай. Зато сейчас у тебя больше возможностей и новый опыт!  
– А я и не скромничаю, – хитро улыбнулась царственная подруга. – Просто… я объективно смотрю на происходящее.  
– Ну вот увидишь, что всем очень понравится!  
– Ну ладно. И лучше без репетиций, чтоб как сюрприз было. Останься чайку попить.  
– С радостью, дорогая.  
– Сестрёнка с мамой гулять ушли, им поговорить надо. А ты тоже свои идеи предлагай. Мы ведь можем так же в средневековом стиле свадьбу устроить, – Янка налила чаю подруге и пододвинула большое блюдо с вкусняшками.  
– Да, наверно, рыцарские времена будут самым подходящим вариантом. Спасибо за угощение!  
\- Все костюмы вам дадут, зайдите завтра кто-нибудь. И карета свадебная тоже будет, я прослежу. Волнуешься, дорогая?  
– Конечно! Может, больше, чем её родители.  
– Представляю, – подруги распрощались, и Рина уехала – надо было подготовить и невесту к предстоящему торжеству. Только перед этим Янка протянула подруге два золотых обручальных кольца, которые наколдовала тут же.  
– Какие красивые! – успела сказать Рина. – И точно по размеру! Я бы не смогла сделать лучше.  
– Просто хочется для друзей лучшего. Я же говорила, что вас не оставлю! – и обняла подругу.  
– Конечно же…  
– Так что жду всех. И до послезавтра. 

Время летело незаметно…  
С раннего утра Янка проверяла всё, а Маргит занялась торжественным обедом. Вернее, Янка была не одна – они с Эльзой не расставались. И не могли, и четыре глаза лучше двух… И посоветоваться друг с другом можно.  
– Кстати, я так и не спросила тогда, прости. Как с мамой поговорили? – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Очень душевно, милая.  
– Я так рада, золотко. Сейчас я тут волнуюсь. Когда устраиваешь свадьбы – сильно волнуешься. Хочется, чтобы всё прошло идеально. Вроде и готово всё почти, но что-то боишься упустить…  
– Понимаю…  
Тут королеве доложили, что карета готова и пора отправляться. Жених тоже был готов. Выглядел он в средневековом костюме весьма органично и как будто естественно.  
– Отлично, – сказала Янка кучеру, – Отправляйтесь за невестой.  
Сама же она с Эльзой осталась встречать кортеж в замке.  
– Всё равно я волнуюсь жутко – никогда раньше никого не женила как королева, – смущённо улыбнулась Янка.  
Тронный зал был украшен в свадебном формате. Рядом с королевой стояла сестрёнка в изящной принцессиной короне с одной стороны и королева-мать – с другой. Все три – в роскошных нарядах.  
Даркнес тоже заметно переволновался. Но королева ободряюще кивнула ему.  
По идее, Надя-то должна была волноваться гораздо больше. Впрочем, для Дарка-то тоже всё было впервые…  
Янка узрела невесту под руку с отцом, приближающихся к королеве. Надюха аж раскраснелась от волнения, Ким не меньше.  
Королева ободряюще подмигнула обоим. Надя встала рядом с женихом перед её величеством. В зале было полно народу, но наступила такая тишина, что слышно было, как пролетела муха.  
– Сэр Даркнес Лерой, согласны ли вы взять в жёны Надежду Дженифер? – спросила её величество, прищурившись.  
– Да.  
– Надежда Дженифер, согласна ли ты взять в мужья сэра Даркнеса Лероя?  
– Да, – голос её зазвучал вдруг ясно и звонко.  
– Волей, данной мне Богом, и своей королевской властью я объявляю вас мужем и женой!  
Влюблённые, теперь уже супруги, нежно поцеловались. Но перед этим обменялись золотыми кольцами. Всеобщее ликование достигло потолка, и, может, даже дошло до небес.  
Пока шуметь было нехорошо, но впереди намечалось шумное празднество для всех родных и друзей. Янка мысленно передала маман и сестрёнке:  
«Вот вам и суровый маг-рыцарь Дарк!»  
«Он не суровый, – засмеялась Маргит, – только глобально серьёзный. Как Рыцарь Печального Образа… был».  
«Красиво всё получилось, родная», – улыбнулась Эльза.  
«Старалась, золотко, – улыбнулась и Янка Эльзе. – Вот что любовь с людьми делает», – эта мысля уже для маман.  
«Ага, когда она настоящая, а не так, в тень прекрасной дамы!» – снова хихикнула Маргит.  
«Маман, на кого намёк? – тоже веселилась Янка. – Я уже давно забыла об этом случае».  
«Да и он тоже, и это здорово!»  
«Вот эта парочка как раз друг для друга предназначена небесами, – для маман. А Эльзе: – Я люблю тебя, родная».  
«Я тебя больше, Яночка!»  
«Вот и мне кажется – судьба».  
– Я сейчас подойду, – шепнула Янка близким и подошла к новобрачным и Надиной семье. – Как впечатления?  
– Красота! И даже крутотень! – высказалась первой Алиска. – Я теперь понимаю всё, что Марья рассказывала – как оно, когда твоя сестрёнка выходит замуж!  
– Так что пусть всё будет отлично у вас! – улыбнулась новобрачным её величество. – Жаль, не знала тогда, что королевой стану, а так бы и вам, и Касперу с Милли одновременно сделала бы свадьбу. Но что сделано, то сделано. А с тобой, – подмигнула Янка Киму, – отложенная партия в шахматы. Думай, как обыгрывать меня станешь.  
– Об этом не волнуйся! – улыбнулся тот. – Обыграю!  
Новобрачные только улыбались, крепко держась за руки. Кажется, для них счастья было прямо-таки через край.  
– Ну что ж, – Янка привлекла всеобщее внимание. – Теперь бал!  
Чета Лероев открывала танцы. А Янка вернулась к родным. Королевские особы не танцевали. Только стояли рядом и создавали настрой своим присутствием. И подбадривали взглядами и добрыми улыбками.  
«Вроде, всё отлично получилось, золотко».  
«Очень красиво и замечательно, родная».  
«Потом поговорим ещё, если хочешь, сестрёнка».  
«Как всегда, родная, сколько угодно! Хоть до утра!»  
«Я тебя обожаю! Хоть бы у этой пары всё было хорошо».  
«Обязательно будет, это же ты придумала их познакомить!»  
«Ну да, сестрёнка», – и послала сестрёнке волну нежности.  
Эльза ответила тем же. Она только училась подобному волшебству, зато делала всё от души.  
«Мы вместе станем открывать друг у друга новые магические возможности, милая».  
«Да, Яночка, вечно!»  
Сестрёнки улыбнулись друг другу. За их перемигиваниями с улыбкой наблюдала маман, но тактично не влезала в их беззвучное общение. Она и так испытывала радость и гордость.

После бала был торжественный ужин, роскошный и праздничный. Все разошлись очень довольные.  
– Я не хотела, чтобы ты себя чувствовала одинокой, родная, – поговорила Янка, когда они с Эльзой уединились в Янкиной комнате.  
– Спасибо, золотце, по-настоящему это смогла только ты. Все остальные… другие. А мама пришла уже позже, и если бы не ты, её бы тоже с нами не было.  
– Я люблю тебя, очень. И всех остальных тоже. Хотя с мамой сперва не очень хорошо получилось…  
– Ну разобрались же потом, забудь, милая…  
– У нас с тобой одинаковая магия, родная моя.  
– От мамы…  
Янка обняла сестрёнку. А та её в ответ.  
– Так что, благодаря ей, мы ближе друг к другу. И ты не оставляла меня, и столько боялась и беспокоилась, – Янка всхлипнула и с благодарностью глянула на сестрёнку.  
– Ну что ты, не надо, не плачь…  
– Я вас люблю всех! А тебя – очень-очень!  
– И я тебя просто словами не передать как!  
– Ты тоже делись, золотко, стану для тебя хорошим психологом и жилеткой! – и поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– Да, моя жизнь теперь безоблачна! За тебя если только переживаю и за всех близких…  
– Я за тебя тоже переживаю, родная.  
– Этого не изменить, да и не надо.  
– Прости, если что не так с моей стороны было…  
– Да и не было, и быльём поросло…  
– Я позабочусь, чтобы всегда жизнь твоя была безоблачной, родная!  
– А я то же сделаю для тебя! И всё для этого.  
– Этот мир располагает – здесь нет зла уже! И не будет!  
– Да! Благодаря тебе!  
Слов уже не было, одни эмоции. Вместо слов Янка уткнулась в плечо сестрёнке и обняла крепче.  
Они ещё долго просидели, обнявшись, и шептались обо всём. Поговорили и о прошедшем мероприятии. Кажется, всё и правда удалось на высоте.

6.  
Под ботинками егеря трещали ветки. Следующее зрелище заставило парня резко согнуться и блевануть. Кто только оказался способен на такое зверство – непонятно. Огромная туша, с почти содранной шкурой, последние капли крови впитывались в землю. Молодой егерь тут же сделал ноги и сразу по возвращении в сторожку позвонил в Департамент охраны Природы.  
Дело получило огромный резонанс. Возмущались все, от мала до велика. Кто же мог такое сделать?  
Сообщение так же легло на стол королевы. Вместе с фотографиями. Её величество засунула документы в папку и нервно заходила по кабинету.  
Янка подумала, и приняла свою дозу, на что получила «сообщение»:  
«Что там у тебя?»  
«Не только у меня, мам, у всех. Ты газеты вообще читаешь?»  
«А, ты про то грязное дело! Тогда понимаю».  
«И почему я узнаю об этом не первая? Лучше пока приструнить журналистов, чтоб они панику не сеяли. А мне надо туда наведаться».  
«Держись и удачи… Или мне с тобой сходить?»  
«А Эльза тут одна будет? Я возьму пару ответственных лиц за шкирки и носом их ткну. Скажи сестрёнке, что я по делам отлучусь в Биосферный заповедник».  
«Как скажешь, величество. Извини, я не иронизирую, ты молодец».  
«Поговори с ней, а я скоро вернусь. Подробности по возвращении. Я, как колдунья, попробую найти "след"».  
«Жду. За тобой не слежу, именно жду».  
«Спасибо, мам».  
И сестрёнке:  
«Скоро вернусь, не волнуйся».  
Прихватив парочку ответственных министров, её величество отправилась выяснять все обстоятельства. Вид у Янки был весьма решительный. Тушу нашли в той части Заповедника, где жили белые тигры, занесённые в Красную книгу.  
– Хватайте первого, кто принесёт на скупку шкуру тигра! – приказала королева. – И заткните пока журналистов – а то они ещё большую панику разведут! Информацию им выдавать только по моему разрешению!  
– Понял, будет сделано! – секретарь усердно записывал.  
Янка «увидела» чёткий след, ведущий в сам Заповедник. Значит, кто-то свой постарался.  
– И ещё, – добавила её величество. – Это дело я беру под личный контроль! Обо всём докладывать мне лично!  
Все только кланялись и обещали.  
– Я прослежу за выполнением! В противном случае – повешу собственноручно!  
Такой королеву не видел никто.  
Янка вернулась во дворец удручённая. Эльза сразу её обняла, чуть не плача. И самой-то было больно, а за любимую сестрёнку – вдвойне. Знала ведь Эльза, как сильно Яна любит животных… Янка обняла сестрёнку в ответ.  
– Мне придётся в эти дни быть предельно жёсткой и ледяной, пока не кончится расследование, – проговорила королева. – И, наверно… виновных своими руками повешу… Вы, – Янка улыбнулась смущённо, – придерживайте меня, ладно? А то и в самом деле возьму грех на душу… – и приобняла сидевшую рядом сестрёнку.  
Эльза сильнее к ней прижалась:  
– Я их просто уничтожу!  
– Отличная мысль, родная! – и поцеловала сестрёнку. – Хотя, не бери грех на душу…  
«Я буду рядом, я не позволю им причинить тебе хоть какой-нибудь вред! В том числе и духовный… душевный… словом, они не посмеют тебя огорчать!»  
«Спасибо тебе, родная!»  
– Мам, может ты, в качестве исключения… позволишь?.. – Янка взглянула на маму, сидевшую рядом.  
– Давай, и сама с тобой приму. Но только по пятьдесят грамм.  
Янка наколдовала по стаканчику себе и маман. Вроде, обеим стало легче.  
– У меня ощущение, что есть кто-то, кто этим занимается на высоком уровне. Буду негласно искать среди придворных, чтобы не спугнуть мерзавца. Когда я жила в том мире, там мафия сидела в депутатских креслах, имея в руках неприкосновенность и власть…  
– Это, увы, было, есть и будет. Одно из мерзейших и неизбывнейших свойств человеческой натуры. Ничего, повычистим, никто никогда и не говорил, что это возможно одним днём!  
– У меня, кстати, статья за убийство животных: наказание за жестокое убийство равноценно таковому за убийство человека. Даже ещё жёстче, насмотрелась в старом мире, здесь спуску живодёрам не дам, придушу сама!  
– Самой не стоит, для этого судебные исполнители есть. Ну и, к тому же, спорный вопрос, можно ли любить животных больше, чем людей… Но я сейчас эту тему развивать не хочу, для тебя это святое и тебе очень плохо.  
– Да просто обидно, когда плохо обращаются с теми, кто себя защитить не может. Насчёт любви ты права. Но, как говорил Маленький принц – ты в ответе за всех, кого приручил. Если человек считает себя венцом природы, он должен защищать животных, а не убивать их… Давайте пока сменим тему, а то я ещё надерусь, несмотря на блокировку….  
– Ага, проехали. Я только скажу, что животные лучше людей, и потому их любить просто, а любить людей – настоящий подвиг. Учитывая, какими они бывают скотами и дебилами.  
– Особенно в том мире, где я жила раньше! Здесь-то народ добрый, вон какое возмущение поднялось…  
– Значит, ищем двух Последних из подонков.  
– Наконец-то пришло время включить сыщика, – улыбнулась близким Янка.  
– Ну и хорошо, хоть мозги разомнёшь, – но прозвучало это у Маргит грустно.  
Эльза же лишь ободряюще улыбнулась.  
Янка переглянулась с сестрёнкой, потом перевела взгляд на маман.  
– С такой, как у вас, моральной поддержкой – найду! Вместе найдём, если вы не против присоединиться.  
«Люблю тебя, дорогая».  
«И я тебя очень-очень. И помогу, чем смогу».  
«А я тем более».  
– Ну что ж, давайте составим план. Надо найти исполнителя, а тот уже на заказчика наведёт, – её величество воспряла духом.  
– Магический след? – подмигнула Маргит.  
– И это тоже. Там кто-то свой в заповеднике орудовал, – Янка поморщилась.  
– А я распоряжусь усилить твою личную охрану, – посерьёзнела Маргит.  
– Зачем? – удивилась Янка совершенно искренне.  
– А может, это специально хотят тебя ранить? – встревожилась и Эльза.  
– Конечно, сколько можно, и проклятие мы сняли… – в раздумье произнесла королева мать.  
– Давайте пока с охраной погодим, – подмигнула Янка близким. – Не настолько же подозреваемый будет безбашенный, чтоб на королеву нападать…  
– Да, доченька, ты права, пожалуй. К тому же он вряд ли маг и незаметно ничего тебе сделать не смог.  
– Вот именно. Но сестрёнка за меня боится, – Янка улыбнулась Эльзе. – Я постараюсь из виду никого не упускать… Кто-то всё равно проколется…  
«Всё хорошо будет, родная».  
«Будет, я всю свою магию вложу в это, а главное – любовь к тебе!»  
«Я тебя тоже люблю и потому постараюсь быть осторожнее. Ради тебя».  
«Я тебя обожаю, Яночка, держись и береги себя!»  
«Обещаю, родная».

Тут королеве доставили новое сообщение о поимке одного из скупщиков и продавца.  
Вот и начал клубочек разматываться…  
Янка допросила обоих по отдельности, с пристрастием – одному даже в глаз дала по своему обыкновению. Но те молчали, как брёвна.  
– Не горячись ты, они под заклятием! – вмешалась Маргит.  
– Да какое заклятие, мам? Их запугали…  
– Нет, именно заколдовали. Если они рот приоткроют, у них языки поотсохнут. И тот, кто всё затеял, не маг, но нанял хорошего и беспринципного специалиста.  
– Ладно, попробуешь заклятье с них снять? А то и дальше как брёвна молчать будут…  
– Сейчас.  
Янка со свирепым видом ждала, пока маман расколдует подследственных.  
Потом они жалко лепетали, едва не буквально растекаясь лужами (побочный эффект), и сливали всех подряд.  
Эльза никогда не видела сестру такой… решительной… и немного испугалась за неё.  
Ну да переходить черту и не понадобилось.  
– Так кто над вами стоит? – рявкнула королева.  
– Банкир… Ослович… Жена шубу хотела из тигрят…  
– Шубу? Из тигрят? Мне это что-то Круэллу Девилль напоминает – та мечтала о шубе из щенков-далматинцев. Надо найти эту… бабу и из самой шубу сшить! – процедила было Янка, но поймала на себе испуганные взгляды. Маман даже пальцем у виска покрутила тайком.  
«Маман, это только слова».  
«Круэллу я тоже вспомнила, а ещё – чьи-то слова о том, что классовая борьба никогда не кончается. На лесопосадки обоих вместе с исполнителями – и дело с концом».  
«Ты права! В тюрьму обоих и банкира лицензии лишить».  
«А деньги раздать бедным! Хотя да, у тебя нет бедных… Ну да найдём куда деть».  
«Стипендии лучшим студентам и на развитие науки».  
«Матерям-одиночкам подкинуть не забудь».  
– Это обязательно, мам! И сиротам тоже…  
– Если вдруг найдутся, то непременно!  
Янка вызвала стражу и отправила обоих неудачников в тюрьму. А сама села писать приказы.  
Эльза всё разбирательство голоса не подавала – только посылала сестрёнке лучи добра и нежности. А сейчас просто её обняла.  
– Теперь лучше, чтобы такое не повторялось… Спасибо, – Янка обняла сестрёнку в ответ.  
«И тебе, за то, что ты просто рядом, родная».

7.  
Газеты разорались о найденной туше. Пора было схорониться, а этих идиотов, которые всё рассказали, лучше убрать. Звонок охраннику всё решил.  
…В один из дней Янке сообщили, что тех, кого недавно допрашивали, нашли мёртвыми в камере.  
Вот только этого ещё не хватало! Остаточные явления от магии подчинения? Или кто-то пробрался в тюрьму и порешил их?  
В любом случае – только подкупленный охранник, другим в замок не пройти. Банкир собрал манатки, жёнушку и укатил в горы, во вторую свою резиденцию. С ним увязался купленный же колдун, обещавший прикрыть банкира в случае чего.  
– Они вас не найдут, уверяю!  
– Что-то не верится! Раскололи же тех идиотов, причём сильные ведьмы! Сильнее тебя!  
– Постараюсь в этот раз не облажаться… – промямлил колдун.  
И стал кастовать супер-защиту.  
– Пусть теперь попробуют найти меня! – усмехнулся мерзавец.

Королева же была вне себя от злости, только что не испортила погоду грозой.  
– Нагадил и смылся. И думает, что мы его не найдём. А, хотя, пусть думает.  
– Конечно, родная, – Эльза взяла её за руки. – Ты сильнее, а главное – добрая!  
– Ну, маман всяко сильнее меня, – Янка покраснела.  
– Ты ещё обгонишь нашу маму, а они просто ничтожества, солнышко.  
– Ну, когда это ещё будет. А вдруг обидится? – и хитро глянула на Маргит.  
– Не-а, – та подмигнула, сейчас было очень видно, как они с Янкой похожи. – Гордиться буду.  
Королева склонилась над картой, скрывая сильное смущение.  
Маргит послала ей мысленный поцелуй.  
– Найдём теперь этого прохвоста. Не мог он далеко уйти, – Янка подмигнула сестрёнке и улыбнулась.  
– Я помогу!  
И Эльза закрыла глаза, ища след.  
«Карта нужна?»  
«Ну передай, Яночка».  
Янка сосредоточилась и передала подробную карту своего королевства.  
«Теперь ты лови, кажется, здесь!»  
Словив картинку от сестрёнки, королева решилась на что-то. Но загадочный вид свой замаскировала.  
«Вы меня не смущайте, – передала Янка матери и сестрёнке, – мысля у меня была, но…»  
«Делись, какая!»  
«Да вы всё равно против будете и вряд ли отпустите».  
Эльза тут же тихонько ахнула.  
– Не дури, Янка! – бросила маман.  
– А что со мной случится, собственно? Хотя, мне Эльзу расстраивать не хочется…  
– Тебе, конечно, стоит расти над собой на свой страх и риск… – задумалась Маргит, – но Эльза и правда будет слишком переживать.  
«Всё будет хорошо, надеюсь».  
«Да я тоже верю, но я ж тебе мать, а не совсем ехидна!»  
«Да я понимаю. Что они могут мне сделать?»  
«Сестричка, я умом тоже понимаю… но всё равно боюсь… потому что очень люблю тебя!»  
«Я тоже тебя очень люблю! Прости меня. Я постараюсь быть осторожной, ради тебя, ради вас всех!»

8.  
Жёнушка банкира начинала психовать. Похоже, нервы сдавать начали.  
– Ну делай же что-то! – и сунула пол нос мужу газету, где говорилось, в каком направлении идёт следствие. Но подробностей, как водится, никто не собирался сообщать.  
– Да хватит уже психовать, Люська! – грубо, хуже, чем на беднейшей окраине, рыкнул муж. – Вряд ли они найдут нас тут. Если кто-то и проберётся, я заставлю этих крикунов прекратить охоту.  
– Да как ты заставишь, придурок?!  
– Пистолет к виску! Лучше бы споймать саму королеву – уж она-то заставит всех заткнуться! – размечтался банкир. Он достал из ящика стола воронёный пистолет.  
– Тебе слабо!  
– Слабо? Поглядим! – буркнул Карл Иваныч. – Откажется – убью!  
– Я б на это посмотрела… Карл.  
– Посмотри-посмотри! Не бессмертная же она! Или…  
– То-то и есть, что кто её знает…  
– В любом случае, я заставлю этих шавок утихомириться! А тебе лучше сидеть тут и не высовываться! – приказал он жене.  
Люська уползла на диван и забросалась шубами.

На другой день Янку в замке не нашли, нашли только записку, объясняющую, где её искать.  
– Вот ведь!.. Я ж предупреждала её!  
Эльза и говорить-то не могла, только места себе не находила.  
– Ты хоть знаешь, дочка, куда Янка могла умотать? – Маргит смутно догадывалась.  
– Ловить злодея, конечно же… Надо было мне сразу с ней вместе телепортироваться, как только я нашла место!

Янка запаслась только своей магией и ещё револьвером. И теперь рулила по направлению к Восточному Отрогу, где находилась резиденция банкира. Интересно, на какие шиши он её построил? Хотя он же банкир.  
Королева специально взяла машину без гербов на дверцах, чтоб не привлекать внимания. Оставив её за деревьями, тихонько направилась к дому. Вокруг никого не было, но расслабляться всё равно не стоило. Кто-то сзади огрел её по голове и утащил в дом.

А в замке маман внезапно схватилась за голову. Эльза же попыталась нащупать место, где сейчас пропадала сестрёнка.  
– Давай помогу, я уже вижу, что ты делаешь, дочурка.  
– Она там может быть только, в том доме…  
– Давай и мы туда?  
Зазвонил телефон. Маргит взяла трубку и услышала ясное:  
– Сюда не суйтесь, иначе я вашей королеве башку разнесу! И прикажите прекратить преследование! И не ходите в полицию!  
– Ну да, конечно, – Маргит повесила трубку. Не на тех напал… Правда, Эльза плакала.  
– Ваше величество! – к компании бежал тайный воздыхатель маман, доктор Лазарус.  
– Вас тоже взять? Ну давайте. Вы же доктор! Поехали! – решительно поднялась маман и направилась в гараж. Эльза – за ней.  
Гнали они как могли.  
Доктор на всякий случай упросил пустить за руль его, а то мало ли что. И оказался прав: у Маргит на заднем сидении снова потемнело в глазах.

9.  
Девушка пришла в себя в каком-то сыром подвале, со связанными сзади руками. И узрела какого-то мужчину, склонившегося над ней. В руках у него был пистолет.  
– И что? – еле-еле спросила она.  
– Разнесу башку – узнаешь.  
Янка расхохоталась в лицо этому безумцу:  
– А попробуй! Решил убить бессмертную?  
– Без башки весёленькое же тебя ждёт бессмертие!  
– Посмотрим! – хмыкнула Янка. – Я в качестве призрака тебя до могилы доведу! Чего тебе надо?  
– Чтоб закон оставил меня и мою семью в покое.  
– Ну да, а ты тигров убивать будешь и дальше? – злобно посмотрела на банкира королева. И сразу получила по физиономии.  
– И не только тигров! А вообще кого захочу!  
– Ну так обломись! Не буду я никому звонить и ничего приказывать!  
Грянул выстрел.  
Янка вовремя отклонила голову, пуля отскочила от камня и впилась в деревянный пол рядом с банкиром, изрядно того перепугав.  
Банкир начал грязно ругаться, руки у него тряслись… Королева усмехнулась и резко пнула банкира по ноге. Вторая пуля срикошетила от пола ему прямо в чёрное сердце.  
Но не он один был в доме, на выстрелы спустилась главная заказчица – банкирская жена. Увидав муженька на полу мёртвого, та тоже схватилась за пистолет. Только и стрелять-то, дура, не умела.  
А потому просто вырубила королеву, ударив по голове. И выбежала на улицу.  
И тут подъехала машина. Доктор водил как суперагент.  
Люська бежала, не разбирая дороги, а потому резонно была сбита резким ударом.  
– О, чёрт! – выругался доктор, выбираясь из машины.  
Маргит открыла глаза и мгновенно вписалась в ситуацию:  
– А может, как раз нет, может вы молодец, господин бывший ассасин!  
На поиски бросилась Эльза.  
– Яночка!  
Та медленно приходила в себя. Но дорогу преградил ещё один, тихо сидевший в доме облажавшийся колдун:  
– Назад! – хотя ему-то какая выгода?  
Из самолюбия, может? Эльза не долго думая его заморозила. Разбить хотелось, но что потом? Нет уж, в тюрьму!  
А доктор тем временем скрутил банкирскую жену. Чтоб не сбежала, когда очухается.  
За деревьями стояла Янкина машина. На ней и отвезёт он мерзавку в город. Вместе с другим замороженным мерзавцем…  
Колдунья кивнула доку и кинулась искать королеву.  
На полу валялся мёртвый уже банкир. Этот-то убил себя сам, получается. Эльза привела в чувство сестрёнку.  
– Милая, всё в порядке?  
– Кажется, всё в норме. Что же мода у них такая – всем по кумполу давать! – Янка схватилась за голову (руки были уже свободны).  
«Спасибо тебе!» – и обняла сестрёнку так крепко, как хотелось. А та её – в ответ.  
В это время подошли и остальные. С неуверенно-счастливыми улыбками. А позади всех доктор. Тот подошёл к её величеству и не позволил пока встать, хоть та и рвалась.  
– У вас может быть сотрясение мозга!  
– Было бы чё сотрясать-то, – привычно схохмила Янка.  
– Да вот найдётся, – доктор подмигнул. – Давайте донесу.  
Янка попробовала встать, но пошатнулась. Её подхватили сразу с двух сторон: мама и сестра. С их помощью она добралась до машины доктора. Потом мама переместила замороженного продажного колдуна в багажник Янкиной машины.  
И все тронулись в город. Но что-то маман повернула не в замок, а по направлению к госпиталю.  
– Я… чего-то… не поняла… – промямлила королева. – Замок в другой стороне…  
– Распоряжение лейб-медика. На данный момент он имеет над тобой большую власть, – заявила Маргит, не отрываясь от управления.  
«Не сердись, милая, – Эльза погладила Янку по руке. – Тебе правда нужна помощь».  
«Спасибо вам всем, родная. Да я и не сержусь, подлечиться мне и в самом деле не мешает».  
«Вот и умница!»  
– Спасибо вам всем! Простите, что я так… слиняла, никому ничего не сказав, – морщась от головной боли, проговорила Янка.  
– Теперь уже ругать не буду, – вздохнула маман, – победителей не судят, да и не мне прятать тебя за юбкой…  
– Наверно…  
Компания добралась до госпиталя, и Янку сразу забрали на томографию.  
Родные остались ждать результатов обследования.  
К счастью, ничего серьёзного не нашли, но постельный режим назначили строгий. И не меньше чем на неделю. На всякий случай. К этому времени прикатил и доктор.  
– Я… лучше дома поваляюсь, док, – смутилась её величество. – Когда родные рядом, так и выздоравливается быстрее, – и взяла за руки сестрёнку.  
– Ну ладно, – Лазарус махнул рукой, – я буду каждый день заходить, не против?  
– Отлично, – ответила Янка и хитро покосилась на маман. Та лишь покачала головой.  
В замке Янку сразу определили на больничный и постельный режим. Эльза была рядом. Держала за руки, жалела и окружали любовью.  
«Прости, родная, что снова… доставила тебе беспокойство… я жутко виновата».  
«Ладно, солнышко, ты по-другому не можешь… и я верю, что всё всегда кончится хорошо…»  
«Не могу… но и заставлять тебя плакать из-за меня – свинство с моей стороны. Я ведь чувствовала твоё состояние, остро чувствовала».  
«Да мне надо лучше управлять своим душевным состоянием, вот и всё».  
«Прости меня»  
«Так и ты тоже. Все наши проблемы внутри нас, родная, не вовне».  
Девчонки обнялись. Эльза осталась рядом с Янкой. Пока обе не уснули.  
Мама взяла на себя управление. Сделала парочку кадровых перестановок и написала несколько приказов, вконец закреплявших охрану краснокнижных животных. С одобрения Янки. Давно пора было.  
И все были уверены, что подобные случаи больше не повторятся.

10.  
Корнелиус, которому исполнилось уже лет пять, вытащил за хвост из кустов какую-то серую оборванную котярку. Кошка мяукала, даже попробовала царапнуть мальчишку.  
– Ну что ты, мякочка, – мальчик перехватил её поудобнее и стал гладить.  
– Корнелиус! – раздался с крыльца крик матери. – Опять кошек мучаешь?  
– Гляди, кого нашёл! – с радостным воплем мальчик побежал к дому. – И я не мучаю, я мишу!  
– Быстро в ванну! Надо помыть это существо. И у котявки ошейник с бирочкой, кто-то её явно потерял.  
– Ой, они её назад заберут… – Корнелиус чуть не разревелся.  
– Ладно, что-нибудь придумаем, – пожалела мальчишку Дарья.  
– Спасибо, мама! А то почему у нас до сих пор нет котёночка?..  
– Вот ты и следи за ним, вернее, за ней, потому что это девочка, – ответила Дарья.  
– Обязательно! И мы её назовём… Пальмира!  
– Ничего себе, где только взял?..  
– По телеку услышал. Город такой.

Во дворце гостил иногда Базилио – отогревался перед камином. То ли он перегрелся, то ли ещё что, но задумчиво так выдал фразу:  
– Меня все время мучает вопрос: если сварить русалку, суп будет мясной или рыбный?  
Янка от неожиданности аж поперхнулась и закашлялась. И расплескала чай на пол и себе на колени.  
– Нет, ну правда… Из хвоста, может, всё-таки уха? Там же чешуя…  
– Ну, ты и живодёр, Базилио! – протянула королева, когда смогла говорить: сестрёнка помогла справиться с такой напастью. – З-зачем русалок есть?  
– Я просто спросил! Было бы хуже, если бы я на ней жениться хотел, а я просто котик! Который любит мясо и рыбу!  
– Ладно-ладно! Ты ж любишь только сметану, насколько я помню, а рыбку просто динамитом глушишь… – Янка магией почистила себе платье. – Не выйдет из русалки супа, это особо охраняемое существо.  
«Вот теперь снова меня этот хулиган рассмешил. Надо его женить, безобразника, но кошек такого размера в природе нет».  
– Люблю я рыбу, я не кастрат! И умозрительные задачки тоже люблю!  
«А если найти волшебную кошку, Яночка? Или… намагичить?»  
«А где, сестрёнка? Хотя, попробуем найти, авось, повезёт. А специально для этого я кошек мучить не хочу, родная».  
– Посмотрим, Базилио.  
«Вдруг сама вылезет? Или игрушечную оживим!»  
– Мя на вас! – кот развалился на полу и стал вылизываться.  
– Базилио! Опять валерьянки нализался?! – начала выходить из себя Янка: ей прежде за сестрёнку обидно стало. – Снова хочешь в каземат для протрезвления?  
«Подождём, родная. Оживлять я пока не научилась», – и смущённо улыбнулась.  
– Ну это же пушистое мя, фу, недотрога! Пушистое, как я сам! Я милый!  
– Никто не спорит.  
«Может, у меня получится, Яночка? И не сердись на него, он не ругался!»  
«Да я не сержусь, золотко. Давай попробуем».  
Тут зазвонил телефон. Повесив трубку, Янка проговорила:  
– Похоже, родная, само провидение пошло нам навстречу, – и рассказала о происшедшем у друзей.

Корнелиус играл с кошкой в гостиной. Остальные на кухне пили чай. Того, что произошло дальше, никто не ожидал. Взрослые увидали вспышку молнии и услыхали гром. А потом почуяли запах озона.  
– Зимой – гроза? Никак королева опять обозлилась? – с некоторой иронией спросил Шурик.  
Рина только строго на него глянула и спохватилась:  
– Справочник!  
– Корнелиус! – это обе молодые женщины воскликнули одновременно – Дарья и Рина.  
Ворвавшись в гостиную, они увидали мальчишку в компании огромной кошки, размером с Базилио.  
Счастливый мальчик обнимал своё пушистое сокровище. Ему казалось – всё прекрасно и естественно.  
– Похоже, мальчишка не испугался, – улыбнулась Рина.  
– Надо бы Янке позвонить, – спохватилась Дарья и сообщила крёстной Корнелиуса о происшедшем.  
И как же кстати всё получилось! 

Янка переглянулась с сестрёнкой.  
– Как удачно вышло, – проговорила королева. – Только что Корнелиус скажет? Он же кошку нашёл.  
Базилио навострил уши при упоминании о Пальмире, даже вылизываться перестал, так и застыл с задранной задней лапой.  
– Хочу-хочу увидеть красавицу! – возопил котище.  
– А Корнелиус да, может и обидеться… Не котят же ждать, – смущённо улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Ну, пусть мальчишка сам решает. А познакомить – ничего плохого ведь не случится, – Янка погладила сестрёнку по руке.  
– Согласна, – Эльза её приобняла.  
– Сегодня уже поздно, завтра мероприятие устроим, – и приобняла сестрёнку в ответ.  
– До завтра так долго ждать, – разочарованно промурлыкал котяра, – но я подожду.  
«Люблю тебя, родная».  
«И я тебя, очень-очень!»

11.  
С утра к нашим героям присоединилась и маман. Ей рассказали о вечернем происшествии. А Янка позвонила друзьям и поведала, что Базилио горит желанием познакомиться с кошкой.  
Маргит посмеялась и хотела непременно присутствовать. Янка позвонила друзьям. Те ответили, что будут ждать. Ох, и мероприятие намечалось! Янка заранее подобралась и приготовилась прифигеть. Маман, видя такое состояние дочки, сказала, что сама сядет за руль:  
– Чтоб ты ещё врезалась куда-нибудь?  
– Хорошо, – ответила Янка, а сама и рада была: лишний повод побыть с сестрёнкой.  
Они шептались на заднем сидении и даже тихо смеялись. Базилио примостился рядом с водителем.  
– Представляю картинку! – предвкушала Янка, приобняв Эльзу. – Если они и подружатся, то Базилио явно заберёт котявку к себе в Заповедник.  
– А как же твой крестник? В гости ходить будет?  
– Наверно, сестрёнка, или Пальмира к ним приходить станет. В любом случае, пусть сам Корнелиус решает.  
– А вдруг он Базилио домой заберёт?  
– Ну, Базилио и так там как дома, – проговорила Янка. – Дом моих друзей был и остаётся его родным домом.  
Компания подъехала к большому дому.  
В следующие минуты все уже дружески обнимались.  
– Ну-с, показывайте вашу находку, – прищурилась её величество. Но находка вышла сама, задрав пышный хвост. Настоящая персидская кошка.  
– Невыносимая красавица! – мяукнул Васька, задрав хвост.  
Пальмира же только смущённо замурчала.  
– Белая кошка и чёрный кот, – задумчиво произнесла Янка, потирая подбородок. – Она светло-серая, конечно, но…  
– Красиво, – мечтательно улыбнулась Эльза.  
Янка приобняла сестрёнку. Двое котов глазели друг на друга, а хозяйка дома подмигнула гостям и пригласила всех на чай. Мол, пусть они познакомятся поближе. Незабываемое вышло чаепитие.  
Базилио сказал, что останется в этом доме – хотелось ближе познакомиться с новой подругой.  
Наши героини поблагодарили хозяев и вернулись в замок. И ждали звонков и новостей.  
У королевы был немного прифигевший вид. Хотя ведь просто красивая кошечка… Но нестандартных кошачьих размеров.  
– Видимо, я вообще трудно привыкаю к чудесам, – немного грустно проговорила Янка. – Хоть и живём мы с вами в волшебном мире…  
– Ты же сама их столько придумала, Яночка! – даже Эльза удивилась.  
– Это верно, – кивнула Янка и приобняла сестрёнку. – Может, побольше магией пользоваться?  
– Пожалуй. И вместе!  
– Тогда помагичим? – Янка приобняла сестрёнку покрепче.  
– Конечно, милая!  
– Я пока газеты почитаю, – проговорила Маргит, – а вы прогуляйтесь, дорогие.  
Янка с сестрёнкой ушли в предгорье, чтобы никому не навредить.  
И попробовали сначала привычно-снежное. И ледяное.  
– Я люблю эти минуты, родная, – искренне проговорила Янка, – когда можем провести время вместе.  
– А уж я как! Что бы нам попробовать новенькое?  
– Давай экспериментировать? – Янка попробовала материализовать уже не ледяную, а каменную скульптуру, вернее, мраморную.  
Получилось. Эльза создала сначала просто ком земли, а потом вложила всю свою магию, чтобы из него пророс подснежник. Страшно напряглась, конечно, и много сил и Силы потратила…  
– Поосторожнее, милая, – предостерегла Янка, обняла сестрёнку и поделилась своей Силой. – Ты молодец, солнышко!  
– Спасибо, Яночка, в эту минуту я просто счастлива!  
– А я вместе с тобой и за тебя! – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку. – Тебе надо постепенно учиться этому, просто я очень за тебя беспокоюсь: ты теряешь много сил.  
– Ничего, пока ты рядом, я быстро научусь! – Эльза поцеловала её в ответ.  
– Я помогу, и Силой поделюсь!  
В этот день они создали много красоты.  
– Как ты, родная?  
– Устала, но очень счастлива!  
«Я люблю тебя!»  
«Я тебя больше!»  
– Тогда возвращаемся? Тебе отдохнуть надо, сестрёнка, – обняла принцессу Янка.  
– И тебе, солнышко, тоже, – Эльза тоже сжала сестричку в объятиях.  
Девчонки вернулись во дворец. Яна устроила Эльзу отдыхать, поцеловав на сон грядущий.  
«Люблю тебя, родная».  
«Я тебя больше!»

Сама кошка была вальяжная и немного важная: породистая. А Базилио было наплевать на своё происхождение. Пусть дворовый, но волшебный всё ж. И особо париться с ухаживаниями он не собирался. Или не знал, как правильно…  
– Поэтому пара вопросов, мадам, – растягивая слова, промяукал Базилио. – Откуда вы? И кто ваши предки?  
– Я жила в посёлке, – так же манерно промурлыкала Пальмира, – рядом с Компотами. Но хозяева уехали в город, а меня бросили. Хотя родословная у меня приличная.  
– Надо же! Ваши соседи с моими… хозяевами дружат семьями, – немного удивлённо мяргнул Васька-директор. – Мы найдём твоих… можно на ты? – хозяев и дадим им хорошего пенделя!  
– Вы очень благородны, сэр, благодарю! То есть да, давай на «ты» и большое спасибо… – она застенчиво обернулась хвостиком.  
– У нас королева строга насчёт хорошего обращения с животными, так что… заставит твоих хозяев себе харакири сделать. Только скажи, как их отыскать. А дальше – наше дело. И, да, мадам, я не простой кот, я директор!  
– Рада познакомиться. Это большая честь для меня! А отыскать… я бы смогла по запаху, но они поселились в таком большом городе…  
– Королева – колдунья. Она и без запаха отыщет, – хмыкнул Базилио. – Я с ней поговорю. А пока смею предложить вам… тебе… молочка?  
– Здорово! Да, спасибо!  
Василий с Пальмой направились на кухню. Рина налила обоим котявкам довольно молока в миски. Потом кошка рассказала то же, что и Василию, про своих нерадивых хозяев.  
– Я расскажу и её величеству, – мяргнул Базилио. – Дело принципа!  
– Молодец ты! – Рина чуть наклонилась и погладила его.  
Пальма же громко мурчала, вылизывая миску.  
– Базилио, давай я позвоню и расскажу? – предложила волшебница.  
– Будь так любезна!  
Рина разговаривала с Янкой долго и о чём-то даже посмеялись вместе. Но о деле не забыли, конечно.  
Янка, выслушав подругу, беззвучно заржала, аж слёзы от смеха выступили.  
– Чего, прямо так и сказал, что я заставлю их харакири себе сделать? – спросила королева и тут уж рассмеялась в голос.  
И поймала на себе удивлённый взгляд.  
– Так и сказал! – Рина тоже смеялась.  
«Расскажешь потом, Яночка?» – передала Эльза.  
«Конечно, родная».  
– Тоже мне, самураев нашёл! – Янка уже успокоилась, но продолжала беззвучно ржать. – Ладно, попробую этих… найти по своим каналам. Может, они себе не только харакири сделают! Как их фамилия хоть, не сказал?  
– Спрошу сейчас… Говорит, Хорьковы.  
– Отлично, начну поиски прямо теперь, подружка! – Янка повесила трубку и вытерла глаза.  
– Что там такое, Яночка, рассказывай скорей!  
– Короче, одно семейство оставило бедную кошку и сбежало в город. А Базилио заявил, что королева мол, заставит их себе харакири сделать, – Янка снова прыснула. И поведала о самом разговоре. – Коли разозлят меня, они не только сеппуку, они и правда харакири себе сделают! Сеппуку – более гуманный способ самоубийства.  
– Что-что сделают? – Эльза не так сильно любопытствовала – кое-что уже поймала в мыслях сестрёнки.  
– Харакири и сеппуку. Ну, ритуальное самоубийство японских самураев, – Янка стушевалась и почесала затылок. – Во втором случае ещё и секир-башка бывает. Объяснила, называется…  
– Ужасные люди эти японцы, – вздохнула Эльза. Хотя, может, бывшим хозяевам Пальмиры этого было бы ещё и мало.  
– Азиатская дикость. Там вообще много кошмарного. Но был у них такой, который животных защищал, Токугава Цунаёси, его ещё прозвали «Собачий сёгун». Но это один такой среди всего безобразия. Ладно, начну поиски этого семейства, дам втык словесный. Это в соседнем мире. Я попробую их сюда выцепить, но мне сперва надо туда наведаться, для разведки.  
– Помощь нужна? – спросила мама.  
– А моя, со льдом?  
– Будут упираться в своих убеждениях, втык сделаем вместе все.  
– Договорились!  
«Одну меня всё равно не отпустишь?» – Янка взглянула на сестрёнку.  
– Я скоро вернусь.  
«Ну если только правда совсем-совсем скоро! И… передавай мне мысли!»  
– Постараюсь быстро, – успокоила всех Янка, вытащила из ящика свой револьвер и засунула в карман куртки – на всякий случай, вдруг злющие попадутся.  
«Обещаю, сестрёнка».  
«Люблю тебя, мысленно с тобой!» – револьвер Эльза проводила тревожным взглядом.  
«Я тебя тоже люблю. Постараюсь быть осторожней. А оружие – на всякий случай, может и не понадобиться».  
«Хорошо бы так и случилось, Яночка».  
«Постараюсь».

В Академгородке был дождь, а зонтика Янка с собой не захватила. Искать пришлось через справочное бюро. Здесь нашу героиню никто, кроме Компотов и их друзей, не знал, а уж того, что она королева – и подавно. Приходилось шифроваться.  
Ну да никто особо её данными и не интересовался. Справочная-то электронная.  
Но точный адрес пришлось спрашивать у прохожих, когда Янка добралась наконец до города. Семейство оправдало опасения королевы: людишки мелочные, злые и беспринципные.  
– Тебе чего надо-то? – грубовато спросила хозяйка, одетая в грязный засаленный халат. На такой же грязной голове торчали бигуди.  
– Насчёт вашей кошки, которую вы бросили. Она в моём мире. – Янка решила сразу действовать.  
– В каком ещё мире? Чокнулась? Ладно бы полицией угрожала или Гринписом!  
– В выражениях поосторожней, – Янка вытащила револьвер в адрес наглой тётки. – В моём мире, в соседнем. И Гринпис науськаю, не беспокойся!  
«Пока всё хорошо, сестрёнка».  
«Слава Богу!»  
– Эй, эй, чокнутая, сейчас куда надо позвоним!  
– Чем докажешь, что право имеешь? – влез и муж тётки в старых «трениках» и грязной майке. Огромное пузо торчало над штанами. – Если за каждую кошку револьвером тыкать…  
– Я ещё и заморозить могу! – процедила Янка, пряча пистолет в карман. Она исполнила свою угрозу и перетащила в свой замок обоих супругов.  
– Ты вернулась! – Эльза подбежала обнять. – Будешь судить по законам Смолленда?  
– А куда я денусь? – Янка обняла принцессу в ответ. – Сейчас, только оттают. Представляю их физиономии!  
– Так им и надо!  
– Эй! А мы нажалуемся в Гаагский трибунал, – завопили живодёры, чуть только оттаяли, – что за наглый произвол?  
– Стража! – гаркнула её величество и вздохнула спокойней, когда рядом по бокам с мерзавцами очутились парочка гвардейцев в синих мундирах.  
Сама Янка преобразилась и теперь блистала при всём параде.  
Супруги обалдели.  
– Куда это вы собрались жаловаться? – прищурилась Янка. – Ещё бы Базилио сюда со своей новой пассией! Она бы точно своим бывшим хозяевам показала бы, где рыба водится, – шепнула сестрёнке королева.  
Эльза улыбнулась. А вот супруги струхнули. Поняли наконец, что всё всерьёз.  
– Вы мне так и не ответили, куда это вы жаловаться собрались? – повернулась к ним королева. – По здешним законам вам грозит нехилое тюремное заключение! – мрачно проговорила её величество, в упор глядя на провинившихся. – Так что можете сухари сушить!  
Янка переправила в залу и обоих котов одним усилием воли. Те сразу превратились в злобные шипящие шары и выпустили когти. Прямо как маленькие тигры…  
Муж с женой аж взвизгнули и отскочили, чем весьма насмешили её величество. Но Яна еле сдержалась, только глаза смеялись.  
– Что мне с ними делать? Они не мои подданные…  
– Заговорить на то, чтоб больше никогда зверей не обижали, – предложила Эльза. Маргит и та не сказала бы лучше – лично королева-мать сегодня не присутствовала. Сидела в Эстланде с племянницей, налаживала отношения с сестрой и зятем. – А потом выпнуть восвояси!  
– Так и сделаем! – Янка претворила в жизнь предложение сестрёнки. Но прежде предложила семейству Хорьковых:  
– Может, всё-таки харакири себе сделаете?  
Хорьков-муж нервно сглотнул. А жена вообще скисла.  
Выпнув садистов из своего мира, Янка закрыла лично им доступ в Смолленд, настроив портал.  
– Может, они и так бы не явились, – хмыкнула Эльза, – но так надёжнее. А что они будут помнить?  
– Всю свою жизнь, но без кошки. Будто её у них никогда не было, – вздохнула Янка.  
Васька с подругой умотали на улицу, мурчать под луной.  
За них все тоже были очень рады.  
Пока ели шоколад, вспоминали происшедшее за день.  
– Уж как эти двое от котов шарахнулись! – прыснула Янка. – А в своём мире готовы были меня растерзать…  
– Там им казалось, что ты попираешь закон, вот же… – Эльза вздохнула и взяла сестричку за руку. 

12.  
Маргит вернулась из Эстланда, и туда на некоторое время съездили Янка с Эльзой. А вернувшись, сёстры узрели перед камином парочку пушистиков. Засмотрелась на них Янка – и чуть не кувыркнулась, наткнувшись на диван.  
– Какие крохотные! – Эльза осторожно присела на корточки. И тут же спохватилась: – Сестрёнка, ты в порядке?  
– Вроде, – та, прихрамывая, подошла и тоже склонилась над пушистиками. – Почти…  
Эльза коснулась ушибленного места, посылая лечебную волну. Котята с мурчанием крутились рядом.  
«Спасибо, солнышко», – и послала волну нежности.  
– Ну и сюрприз! – протянула её величество. – Нашёл свою половинку… Я про Базилио.  
– Я за него рада. Такие красавчики! Серенький узорчатый и чёрная.  
– Чего-то у меня чувство странное, сестрёнка… Я стала настолько светлой? – спросила вдруг Янка, гладя котёнка.  
– А разве когда-нибудь не была? Ты всегда наше солнышко!  
– Ты тоже для нас, сестрёнка.  
– Мне до тебя далеко, Яночка.  
Та дико смутилась и улыбнулась смущённо.  
«Для меня ты всегда солнышко».  
«И я тебя очень люблю».  
«Хоть бы у нас всегда так было, родная, без катаклизмов и ужасов – только счастье».  
«Я, со своей стороны, сделаю всё возможное».  
«А я – со своей стороны, сестрёнка».  
К ним зашла мама. Обняла обеих, стала рассказывать про котят.  
– Здорово! – смущённо улыбалась Янка. – Я, как автор, до недавнего времени так и не удосужилась ему пару найти, – вздохнула королева, – так хоть небеса помогли…  
– Вот и классно же всё вышло!  
– Просто… подходящих кандидаток не находилось, – смутилась Янка.  
– Ну да, волшебные кошки на дороге не валяются. Может, такое существо только и может создать ребёнок?  
– Наверно, кстати, да… Когда брат Рины был маленький, он же Ваську магией создал…  
– О том и речь.  
– А теперь вон Корнелиус… постарался… – Янка поднялась. – Я сейчас подойду…  
В этот раз всё повторилось, как в доме друзей: её величество снова наэлектризовалась, гладя котят.  
– Давай я тебя антистатиком набрызгаю, – предложила мама. – Магическим.  
– Спасибо, мам, а то я всё силилась вспомнить, как эта штука называется. Я сейчас приду.  
«Шоколаду прихвачу по дороге», – и похромала по своим делам.  
«Давай. Жду и помогаю».  
А Эльза просто послала волну нежности и добрых пожеланий.  
«Спасибо вам», – передала Янка обеим. Вернулась она вскоре с обещанным шоколадом.  
Душевно посидели, гладя маленьких котиков. Те говорить ещё не научились и не могли сказать, где родители. А родители гуляли под луной, скрипя тающим снегом. Янка вытащила откуда-то гитару и взяла несколько аккордов.  
– Ой, ты и так умеешь, солнышко?  
– Немного, любимая, – и полились аккорды любимой песни.  
Эльза и Маргит с радостью подпели. Хоть и слова были незнакомы им, и на другом языке…  
Но на душу ложились. Потом были несколько таких же, сколько помнила сама королева. Всё это был приятный багаж из того мира, где Янка воспитывалась. Нот не было, подбирала по слуху в свободное время. Импровизированный концерт понравился даже котятам.  
– Извините, если сфальшивила, – покраснела Янка. – Давно не бралась.  
– Да нет, солнышко, так красиво!  
В конце Янка вспомнила тоже одну весёлую, про ярмарку Возрождения.  
Все тоже радостно подпели. Потом долго молчали. Боясь расплескать переполнявшие их прекрасные чувства.  
Тут наконец вернулись Пальмира с Базилио, брезгливо отряхивая лапки от снега.  
– Ваше величество, королева-мать, ну как тут наши детишки – не шалили? Ой, с возвращением, мяу!  
– Привет, Базилио. Всё отлично, мы им тут даже маленький концерт устроили, вернее, Яна, – Маргит подмигнула дочери.  
Та смутилась и опустила глазки.  
– Спасибо, ваше королевское величество, – Пальмира грациозно поклонилась и потом уже потыкалась носом в детишек.  
– Обращайся, если что, – проговорила маман.  
– Обязательно!  
Янка же шепталась с сестрёнкой, обнявшись. О чём-то милом, как всегда.  
– Всё прекрасно устроилось. Все счастливы, – Янка погладила сестрёнку по руке. – Кстати, прусский король Фридрих Второй тоже устраивал домашние концерты и на чём-то играл, то ли на флейте, то ли ещё на чём – я не помню уж. Я, конечно, не Фридрих…  
– Но ты наверняка лучше, добрее и умнее!  
– Ну, может быть, хотя насчёт «умнее» я сомневаюсь, – продолжала скромничать Янка. Просто она так защищалась от зазнайства…  
– Кто не думает о себе – всегда умнее, даже мудрее.  
– Я думаю о вас, родные, – проговорила Янка. – Мне важно сделать вашу жизнь безоблачной – обеспечить море счастья и тебе, и маме, и папе, и тёте с малышкой…  
– И всему королевству, и всем друзьям в других мирах!  
– Вот именно! Это приятные заботы.  
– Твоей доброты на всех хватит, любимая наша! – Эльза обняла сестрёнку.  
«Когда ты рядом, у меня словно крылья за спиной, родная!» – ответила Яна и обняла сестрёнку в ответ не менее искренне.  
Котята уже спали, и родители их зевали…  
– Спят уже, пойдём и мы, – проговорила королева-мать.  
«Пошли и мы, ко мне, золотко, – Янка приобняла сестричку. – Завтра найдём дела».  
«Или они нас найдут. Главное, чтоб приятные, солнышко».  
«Надеюсь, что приятные, родная», – и поцеловала на сон грядущий, чтобы снились светлые сны.


	8. Охота за кляксами

1.  
Соня не попала на свадьбу Нади и Дарка, да и на вечеринках редко оказывалась, но это не значило, что редко приходила в гости. И довольно быстро Янка с Соней и поддержавшая их Маргит решили, что вполне можно открыть тайну Грачевским – Ирме и Стасю. И пригласить их тоже в Смолленд.  
– Хоть я с ними и не знакома почти, пусть хоть тоже знают, что у меня всё в порядке, – промолвила Скиталица.  
– Да вы обязательно подружитесь, – заверила Соня. – И это будет отличным продолжением того, что я поведаю им о своей магии, которой ты помогла раскрыться, о своей новой деятельности, обо всём…  
– Я тогда открываю портал, – сосредоточилась Яна.  
– Да, давай. Я им намекала, что скоро может случиться нечто подобное…  
Вскоре королева навела «коридор».  
И первой из него высунулась Ирма, как всегда, вся в «фенечках» и цветном ажурном самовязе, с лицом восторженным, но почти не удивлённым, будто она ждала этого дня всю жизнь. А за ней Стась в неизменных очках, очень серьёзный, не показывающий эмоций.  
И супруги увидели рядом с Соней почти незнакомую им девицу.  
– А вот это королева Яна Белая, творец этого мира, – представила Соня. – Вы про него читали на форуме.  
Стась изысканно поклонился, Ирма постаралась тоже что-то такое изобразить.  
А Янка буднично так сообщила:  
– Меня вы могли знать на форуме как Скиталицу.  
– Ой, – зачастила Ирма, – Соня намекала, но чтобы так…  
– Мы рады, что так, – со значением сказал Стась.  
– Ну, как видите, я жива. И позвольте представить моих близких, – Янка подмигнула маме и сестрёнке, которые тихонько переговаривались неподалёку.  
Церемония представления вышла немного официальной, но было ясно, что все друг другу понравились.  
– Пройдёмте во дворец, – Янка жестом пригласила гостей.  
«Скиталица?» – раздался в голове голос сестрёнки, немного грустный.  
«Да, так я себя называла одно время».  
«Бедная моя, бесприютная… Хорошо, что это в прошлом».  
«Да, теперь всё по-другому, сестрёнка».  
«И слава Богу».  
Гостей удивляли лакомствами и чудесами.  
– Какие новости и планы? – спросила Янка.  
«Всё в порядке, сестричка».  
– Да тут бы от ваших новостей отойти, – вежливо улыбнулся Стась.  
– А планы… Хочу увидеть жидкое мя! – высказалась Ирма. – Раз уж даже этот бредовый мир, который мы с Соней придумали по приколу, тоже стал реальностью…  
– Яна потом его премного со мной доработала, – заметила Соня.  
– Ну, это соседний с моим мир, – проговорила Янка. – Я могу портал и туда открыть. Познакомитесь со всеми лично. Вон, Дарья, которую мы с Соней придумали, замужем за Шуриком. Живёт на два мира.  
– Звучит замечательно!  
Королева склонила голову.  
– Ты будешь их там предупреждать? – спросила Соня.  
– Ну, я могу Дарье позвонить, – кивнула снова Скиталица и вытащила телефон из кармана. Переговорив, она вернулась. – Вас будут ждать, Даша как раз к родителям собралась в гости.  
– Отлично!

Оттуда компания вернулась нескоро, довольная и увеличившись в числе. С Грачевскими пришли мя и ми. Сейчас в виде немного прозрачных человеческих детишек. Хотя жили на свете уже очень давно и впитали столько мудрости…  
Королева, увидев существ, сильно прифигела. И долго таращилась на них с отвисшей челюстью, до тех пор, пока маман не захлопнула дочурке рот.  
– Смотри, чайка капнет ещё! – и хмыкнула. – Да и тебе же доводилось их видеть, и в куда менее человеческом виде!  
– Да? – Янка пыталась вспомнить. – Может, я и позабыла за последними событиями.  
– Ну и ладно…  
Существа тем временем изъявили желание отправиться со своей создательницей и её мужем в их мир.  
Только Янка на мгновение почувствовала, что там им может грозить опасность. Но лишь на мгновение… 

2.  
Из того мира вестей не было. Грачевские жили в Белоруссии, Соня видела их нечасто, даже по Сети общалась далеко не каждый день, дети же, и тоже новостями про Грачевских с Янкой не делилась. Но хотя бы не было и дурных вестей…  
Но в один из дней Янка получила письмо, электронное. Просто что-то блямкнуло в тишине. Письмо было без подписи. И дышало угрозами.  
– Странно, – Янка просмотрела письмо на ноуте. Потом попробовала связаться с Ирмой или её мужем, но ответа не получила.  
На всякий случай Яна распечатала текст и решила показать его друзьям. Магическая слежка ничего не показывала. Что-то чисто техногенное…  
– Что думаешь? – Янка подняла глаза на Тони. В этот раз она одна приехала в Светлый – остальные ушли гулять ещё до прихода письма. – Кому они могли понадобиться? – спросила Янка. – Кто мог знать об их способностях?  
– Это кто-то, кто видел мя в том мире. Помнишь, где мы с Риной искали его сородичей?  
– Какая-то станция?  
– Именно. Там хватало подозрительных типов. Видимо, в наш мир они проникнуть не могут, а в том засекли уже двух существ, которые набрались опыта и вместе намного сильнее…  
– Тогда нам надо сунуться туда, но под какой личиной? Картинка есть того мира?  
– Того, куда их предположительно утащили? Вот, лови.  
Королева вспомнила. Нечто подобное она видела в любимом сериале. Какая-то задорная мысль промелькнула в голове, и Янка усмехнулась.  
– Что ты задумала?  
– Да так, потом скажу. Нам лучше с Тони отправиться – он больше похож на представителей одной из тамошних рас.  
– Мне это и в тот раз говорили, да, Рина?  
– Да. Но только вдвоём не опасно?  
– Тебя и вспомнить могут, подруга…  
– Рина, тебе и в самом деле лучше лишний раз не светиться. Меня там не знают, и я в качестве помощника адмирала могу больше узнать, – чуть улыбнулась Янка.  
– Ну что ж, тогда ладно, – Рина кивнула. – Только сходите в замок, предупредите Янину родню.

Янка пока была в своём обычном наряде. Они подъехали к главному входу. Авторша украдкой взглянула на спутника – вид у него был хитроватый, явно что-то задумал, но пока молчал. Королеву окликнули маман с сестрёнкой. Та помахала им.  
«Яночка, что-то случилось?»  
«Пока ничего, но нам с Тони надо отправиться в один мир».  
– Пойдёмте во дворец, я постараюсь рассказать.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула Маргит.  
«Там не опасно? А почему без меня?»  
«Сестрёнка, там именно опасно, особенно для тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Прошу тебя, родная! Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты осталась тут, в безопасности!» – и обняла Эльзу.  
«Да я здесь с ума сойду! – та прижалась к Янке. – Лучше мне быть рядом и помогать!»  
«Я постараюсь вернуться раньше, чем ты успеешь соскучиться, – Янка погладила сестрёнку по голове. - Да и потом, я не одна буду, кузен защитит меня, если что», – и поцеловала.  
«Ну хорошо, я постараюсь смириться, золотце моё!»  
«Прости меня, родная».  
«И ты меня, я веду себя по-дурацки, потому что мне плохо без тебя!»  
«Сестрёнка, я не устану повторять, что ты для меня самый умный человек! Мне тоже без тебя очень плохо, но я не могу, не имею права подвергать тебя опасности!»  
«Я тебя тоже, ну да ты старшая, попробую послушаться…»  
«Я люблю тебя! По возвращении я буду вся твоя!» – Янка поцеловала Эльзу совсем по-сестрински. А та долго не хотела её отпускать.  
Маргит дала возможность девчонкам попрощаться. Янке и самой не хотелось отпускать, но время шло.

В кабинете Янка рассказала и о письме, и о своём решении отправиться искать существо в тот мир, который был похож на любимый ею когда-то сериал-космооперу и откуда, по её давней придумке, было родом мя.  
– Кузен больше подходит под тот антураж и атмосферу…  
«Мам, побудь с Эльзочкой, успокой, всё со мной хорошо будет. Я люблю её и не хочу подвергать опасности».  
«Хорошо-хорошо, сделаю, ты права, дочка!»  
Янка не поняла, в какой момент это случилось, но она увидала себя в адмиральском мундире.  
– Ты чего делаешь? – непонимающе посмотрела она на друга, который поправлял свой чёрно-красный.  
– Я не имею права рисковать вашей жизнью, адмирал Уайт, – улыбнулся волшебник. – Мне так будет проще действовать, Яна, да и ты в безопасности будешь…  
Он украдкой любовался Янкой в ладной форме.  
– Ну а как моя скромность? – Янка сама засмотрелась на себя в зеркало. Потом вперила взор в колдуна.  
– А про скромность на время забудь, – улыбнулся тот. – Чтоб не узнали.  
– Тебя не переубедить? – усмехнулась Янка.  
– Тебе и вправду идёт, дочка, особенно в сочетании с цветом волос! – заметила маман, тоже любуясь.  
– Но я же по возрасту не подхожу!  
– А кто там знает, сколько тебе лет на самом деле? – весело подмигнула Маргит.  
– Дам о возрасте не спрашивают, – добавил Тони.  
– Особенно адмиралов! – засмеялась маман. Сестрёнка пока молча любовалась.  
Скоро надо было отправляться.  
Тони прицепил коммуникатор, второй отдал Янке.  
– Прямо косплейщики, – вздохнула Янка и тоже прицепила себе на форму. – Там хоть знают, кто такая адмирал Уайт? Ты что же, уже всем там память подправил?  
– Пока нет, на месте сделаем, – он подхватил с пола непонятно как очутившийся там чемоданчик, который Янка проводила вопросительным взглядом.  
«Что у него там, деньги, что ли?» – подумалось внезапно.  
– Ну, пожелайте нам удачи! – проговорила Янка и по очереди оказалась в объятиях маман и сестрёнки.  
Колдуну же Маргит тихонько наказала беречь Янку.  
И тот клятвенно обещал.

3.  
Янка улыбнулась сестрёнке и, помахав, скрылась в портале вслед за Тони.  
Похоже, колдун выполнил своё обещание: когда они прошли на людную часть станции, команда перед ними вытянулась в струнку. Вернее, перед «адмиралом».  
Легенда, кажется, получилась – не подкопаешься.  
– Прошу в мой офис, адмирал, – кивнул командир станции после приветствий.  
Яна с помощником незаметно осматривались.  
– Поспрашивайте насчёт наших, – "адмиральша" особенно подчеркнула, – жидких существ в баре или где больше народу.  
«И сохраняй, ради Бога, нашу легенду, – Янка наконец и с Тони смогла связаться мысленно. – Надо искать любого, кто располагает информацией о местонахождении нашего существа. На расходы не скупись».  
– Слушаюсь, мой адмирал!  
«Конечно!»  
«Тони, так тут не говорят», – так же мысленно улыбнулась Янка.  
«Ой, а как надо?»  
«Просто адмирал, дорогой кузен. Пожалуй, я тоже с тобой прогуляюсь».  
«Идём. И запомню… но я же твой адъютант или типа того, по идее, было бы уместно…» – Тони украдкой вздохнул.  
– Вы не покажете вашу станцию, капитан? – прищурилась Янка, вопросительно взглянув на командующего станцией. Тот кивнул и сделал приглашающий жест.

Компания остановилась у бара, где «адмиральша» встретилась взглядом с ушастым барменом, суетившимся с посетителями. Тот, похоже, узнал помощника и странно на него уставился.  
«Мы его тогда видели».  
«Это он вам статуэтку втюрил или его помощник?»  
«Помощничек».  
«Потом с ним разберёмся, пошли информацию искать. Кто мог упереть мя? Кому выгодно?»  
«Тому, кто до ми добирается. А если они оба у злодея?»  
«Найдём информатора, допросим».  
«Ага. Я думаю – было так: украли ми, не нашли подход, решили шантажировать тебя, держа мя в заложниках».  
«Всё именно так, я чую. Ты оружие взял? На всякий случай?»  
«Взял».  
После осмотра станции Янка временно обосновалась в каюте капитана и ввела того в курс дела, но выдала не всю информацию. Только расспрашивала о странных одиноких жидких созданиях.  
– Одинокие и странные не появлялись и не появляются, адмирал, но мы держим всё под контролем.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул первым Тони, забыв про субординацию.  
– Коммандер! – Янка строго взглянула на помощника, а мысленно передала:  
«Подыграй мне».  
«Попробую».  
«Нам до поры до времени нельзя раскрываться, что мы колдуны».  
– Никто подозрительный не появлялся на станции, не узнавал про них? Может, кто-то странный всё-таки был? – Янка глянула на капитана, сидевшего напротив «начальства».  
– Об этом лучше спросить у начальника службы безопасности, – ответил капитан.  
И они проследовали туда.

Констебль как раз просматривал списки подозрительных посетителей станции, когда к нему в каюту заглянули капитан и неизвестный ему адмирал, вернее, представили её как главу Службы разведки Флота. Профессиональная память подсказала – раньше не видел. Но тут же заткнулась. Показалось – нормально всё.  
Сухо и официально «адмиральша» приказала предоставить все списки прибывших на станцию и информацию о роде их занятий.  
– Вы шестым чувством будете их «раскалывать»? – не упустил случая подколоть констебль.  
– Надо будет, и шестым чувством воспользуюсь, – с явным недовольством ответила Яна.  
Констебль пожал плечами.  
«Надо нам всех прошерстить, – передала Янка. – Читать по ауре можешь?»  
«Конечно».  
Только двое избежали импровизированного допроса – сбежали, почуяв, что пахнет жареным. Перед Янкой лежали дела как раз этих двух беглецов. И это были не люди, а какая-то странная раса, обликом похожая на отвратительных гоблинов. Тут даже никто названия их не знал.  
– Мы знаем их имена, но, чую, род деятельности их указан неверно, – пробубнила Яна, с отвращением разглядывая внешность мерзавцев.  
– По внешности не судят, но согласен.  
– Если бы они были чисты перед законом, вряд ли они смылись бы…  
– Это само собой.  
– Никого отсюда не выпускать и не впускать! Эти двое ещё не покинули станцию! – резко взялась за дело Янка.  
Все кинулись помогать.

Вскоре эти двое предстали пред грозные очи сурового адмирала.  
«Сможешь влезть в их воспоминания? Я тоже попробую. Что-то они кажутся слишком подозрительными».  
– Кто такие? Какая раса? Род занятий?  
– Мы… так просто. Грузчики.  
«Думаю, смогу. Но они просто пешки».  
«Попробуем узнать у них, кто над ними и какое отношение они имеют к существам».  
…В мозгу «гоблинов» (мелком, жалком, считай, одном на двоих) маячило нечто чёрное и страшное.  
– Кто над вами? – нависла над ними Янка.  
– Они… из вашей расы, – прохрипел один из двоих, – люди. Больше я ничего не знаю!  
– А я… не помню… – так же сдавленно добавил второй. – Я всё забыл…  
– Разрешите мне провести… слияние разумов? – Тони решил до конца играть роль представителя местной расы, коим и являлся по легенде.  
– Попробуйте, Сонак, – кивнула «адмиральша». – Разрешаю.  
«Прости, первое попавшееся имечко».  
«А мне нравится…»  
Адъютант принялся за дело. Вскоре он смог «вытянуть» больше информации.  
Перед его взором пронеслись страшные сцены полного геноцида. И координаты местонахождения штаб-квартиры группировки… на Земле, но в этой реальности.  
«Вот же… – Тони был очень культурным и продолжать не стал. – Где же выжившие сородичи мя и ми?»  
«Они, видать, всех истребили, а те, кто остался, запрятались банально, – передала Янка. – Где наши?»  
«У главаря. А он в тени».  
«Нам надо на Землю, Тони».  
– Отсюда есть какой-нибудь транспорт на Землю? – искоса глянула на капитана Яна.  
– Найти сложно, но можно.  
– Отлично! – кивнула Янка.  
«Ты… что задумала?» – испугался вдруг за неё колдун.  
«На месте увидишь».  
«Береги себя! Хотя я рядом, и обещал твоей маме…»  
«Не волнуйся, я и про сестрёнку помню – она не переживёт, бедная. Поэтому я сделаю своего двойника».  
«Отличная мысль. Я помогу».  
– Адмирал, – отвлёк Янку от мысленных бесед голос капитана. – Вас доставят до места. Пойдёмте.  
Янка кивнула помощнику.  
Всё пока складывалось удачно.

4.  
В замке только один человек нервничал, причём сильно нервничал.  
– Да ничего с ней не случится, дочка, – пробовала уговорить Эльзу Маргит. – Она же знает, что ты за неё переживаешь очень, – и обняла.  
– Мама, я не могу! Я всё понимаю – и всё равно не могу.  
– Да и не одна она, Эльзочка. И потом, ей знакомы те миры, она там лучше ориентируется, – Маргит гладила дочку по голове. – Давай лучше посмотрим, что там?  
– Давай, мама!  
Колдунья активировала завесу и они попали как раз на тот момент, когда Янка пробиралась по тёмным закоулкам какого-то помещения. И не знали, что это двойник, а не сама Янка.  
Следом за фигуркой в адмиральской форме двигался так же осторожно и колдун с оружием. Янка тоже была вооружена.  
– Она опять затеяла что-то опасное! – ахнула Эльза.  
– Пока посмотрим, она ведь не одна. Я строго наказала её кузену беречь Янку.  
– Я бы справилась лучше! – Эльза чуть не плакала.  
– Я понимаю, но там очень опасно. Если бы что-то с тобой случилось, Янка бы так же не пережила бы – она тебя очень любит! – Маргит гладила Эльзу по плечам.  
– Так и я её, без памяти!  
Следующая сцена заставила поволноваться обеих – Янка зачем-то отослала Тони и зашла в светлое помещение. Странно, что он послушался. Или знал что-то, что было неведомо зрителям в замке? Маргит чувствовала именно это.  
– Что она творит?  
А «Янка» возникла на пороге и спросила:  
– Вам помочь прятать… добычу?  
Тот, кто суетился у стола с какими-то склянками, резко повернулся. В руке у него был фазовый пистолет, поставленный на полную мощность.  
– Какого… тебе надо, ищейка?  
– Какого? Моих… жидких! – «Янка» помахала своим пистолетом. – Ставь на стол!  
– А то что? Я раньше стрельну! – и он не только грозился.  
«Адмиральша» выстрелила по руке державшего. К счастью, склянка оказалась из прочного стекла и потому не разбилась, а на руке остался глубокий ожог от луча.  
– Ах ты ж…  
В следующий момент от «адмиральши» остались одни воспоминания: негодяй буквально распылил противника. Но тут же получил отпор: колдун парализовал мерзавца.  
Этого Эльза уже не увидела.  
– Эльза! – Маргит с трудом привела дочь в чувство. – Смотри! Всё не так, это был двойник, Яна жива!

Как доказательство, из темноты появилась знакомая фигура в сверкающем мундире и подошла к поверженному врагу. Убедиться, что и правда мёртв, и забрать склянку с мя и ми.  
– Ты с ним не переборщил? – Янкин голос звучал для сестрёнки как музыка. – Я вообще-то хотела допросить его…  
– Да ну его, всё уже в наших руках.  
Тут Янка внезапно схватилась за сердце и присела на стул.  
– А вот я переборщила, Тони… Сестрёнка… Я здорово её напугала, наверно…  
– Ты бы её напугала, если бы сама лично первый раз сунулась или не разорвала бы связь с двойником, – проговорил Тони. – А сейчас она уже поняла, что всё с тобой хорошо.  
– Всё равно я виновата перед ней! Ладно, возвращаемся!  
– Давно пора. А Эльза простит, она тебя так любит…

Маргит приобняла младшую дочь.  
– Мама, почему так больно, как от этого избавиться? Хотя нет, я не смогу, слишком люблю Яночку…  
– Она тебя любит так же, как и ты её. Именно поэтому упросила остаться дома, в безопасности. Прости уж её…  
– Да я на неё не злюсь, мне просто очень больно…  
– Может, потому, что ты её так любишь, девочка моя?  
– Конечно, мама…  
– Она скоро вернётся и больше никогда не покинет тебя, – мама обняла Эльзу, – нас с тобой!  
– Молюсь, чтоб так и было, – принцесса прижалась к маме.

Янка огляделась и проговорила:  
– Уничтожить бы это осиное гнездо, да руки пачкать не хочется. Ты взял банку? Ты прости, что я тут так раскомандовалась, – слабо улыбнулась Янка, – нервы. И по сестрёнке скучаю.  
– Всё нормально. И под контролем, мой адмирал!  
– Пошли, логичный ты наш!  
Янка открыла портал, и оба скрылись в сверкающем проёме. И вскоре оказались в замке, уже в своей обычной одежде. Тони, правда, сразу уехал с банкой, чтобы пристроить существ в безопасности.  
Первым делом Янка опустилась на колени перед близкими:  
– Простите, что я заставила вас нервничать. Особенно тебя, сестрёнка… Мне нет прощения!  
– Ты другой раз предупреждай, – криво улыбнулась маман.  
– Ну, прости, мам, просто некогда было… – и поцеловала колдунью.  
А Эльза кинулась к Янке в объятия:  
– Не вини себя, я просто без тебя умираю!  
– Но я ведь обещала тебе, что уже не оставлю тебя, родная! – Янка обняла сестрёнку. – Просто в этот раз было очень опасно для тебя.  
– Да я всего на краткий миг подумала… Не напоминай, а то уже не смогу сказать – не считается.  
– Я люблю тебя и больше никогда не оставлю! – Янка гладила сестрёнку. – А то, что случилось там… Это моя личная ошибка… Я должна была вас предупредить…  
– Ладно, просто не переживай…  
– Что я могу сделать для тебя, солнышко? – прошептала Янка.  
– Просто быть рядом, Яночка. Чтоб я забыла всё плохое.  
– Я помогу, обязательно! – Янка незаметно подмигнула маме. – Мы будем вместе, и ты забудешь всё плохое, я тебе обещаю! – и поцеловала.  
– Идите спать, девочки, – улыбнулась та.  
– Прости, мам, ещё раз! – проговорила Янка и обняла Маргит.  
Потом Яна с Эльзой ушли, обнявшись. Старшей хотелось успокоить сестрёнку окончательно и согреть.  
Теперь уже никто их не разлучил бы. Никогда.  
– Уж точно я больше никуда от тебя не денусь, золотко, – Янка обняла сестричку.  
– Я тоже не хочу никуда от тебя деваться, родная!  
– Я выполню любое твоё желание, сестрёнка, – улыбнулась Янка, приобняв Эльзу.  
– Тогда – будь! Всегда! И оставайся такой же, как ты есть, замечательной!  
– Будет исполнено! Всегда и вечно, моя любимая сестрёнка!  
Эльза положила ей голову на плечо:  
– Спасибо, золотце!  
Янка только обняла её покрепче и гладила по голове, как маленькую, и шептала слова успокоения. Пока Эльза не задремала.  
Потом Яна что-то тихо запела на норвежском, как маман когда-то ей самой колыбельную. Получалось будто само собой. Она магией переместила сестричку на её постель и поцеловала, прикрыв одеялом.  
Эльза спала как младенец. И улыбалась.  
«Я тебя никогда не брошу, родная».  
Эльза мысленно пробормотала что-то нежное.  
Потом королева сама легла спать. И передала кузену:  
«Прости, что так удрала, не попрощавшись. Завтра к вам забегу».  
«Ничего, я понимаю. Спокойной ночи…»

5.  
Наутро Янка нашла сестрёнку в кабинете, с книгой на коленях. Казалось, Эльза задремала. Её величество приобняла её за плечи:  
– Не помешала?  
– Нет, что ты. Я уже успела соскучиться.  
– Нам надо ещё узнать, почему Ирма не ответила тогда, что с ней случилось, – Янка присела рядом с Эльзой на диванчик. – Должны же были они с мужем как-то прореагировать на исчезновение существ…  
– Надеюсь, живы, Яночка. А существа как?  
– Кузен их тогда забрал, и мы поспешили уйти из того места. Уверена, что он там узнал куда больше, когда общался с теми, кто был в тот момент на станции…  
– Существа у него? Может, потом расскажет. А пока да, надо связаться с Ирмой и Стасем.  
– А если они… как-то… не знаю… нейтрализованы, или ещё что? А если они там остались? Всё же может быть… – Янка задумалась.  
– Солнышко, давай просто посмотрим!  
– Да, я про зеркало совсем забыла! – Янка слабо улыбнулась и подошла к большому зеркалу, с помощью которого проводила поиски. Но, как ни старалась, в немагический мир, где жили Ирма и Стась, проникнуть не могла. А в том мире, откуда она с Тони быстро свинтила, тоже ничего подозрительного не нашла.  
– О, нет! – и схватилась за голову. – Лучше ещё поискать, золотко, – и виновато глянула на сестрёнку.  
– Давай обыщем всё, солнышко.  
Словно водя пальцем по экрану планшета, Янка «переворачивала» страницы на поверхности зеркала… и вот наткнулась на какую-то тёмную комнатку, в глубине которой мигали зелёные огоньки. Девчонки переглянулись непонимающе.  
Туда сунуться? Так никто не отпустит, тем более Эльза, которая совсем недавно чуть не потеряла сестру. Маму на помощь позвать?  
Янка так и сделала. Та пришла, не медля.  
– Что это? – спросила она девчонок.  
– У меня подозрения кое-какие, – проговорила Янка.  
– Насчёт того, где находится это вот… место?..  
– Нет, насчёт того, где находиться могут Ирма с мужем. Эта-то комнатка в том же здании, откуда мы с Тони смылись оперативно, – промолвила уныло королева. – Надо связаться с друзьями, существа у них уже…  
Янка осветила комнатку, и вся троица увидала там что-то навроде… гробов, о чём не преминула высказаться Маргит.  
– Это не гробы, маман! Как мне поведали знающие люди в том мире, это стазисные камеры. Люди там находятся в спящем состоянии. И, наверно, это наши … спящие красавцы…  
– Эти гады их туда перетащили, что ли? В тот мир, куда вы ходили с Тони?  
– Это только мои подозрения, надо на месте смотреть…  
– Даже не думай, – уловила настроение Янки Маргит, – Мы тебя туда не пустим!  
– Да я туда и не собираюсь! Я думала эти… штуки сюда перебросить…  
– О, давай помогу!  
– И я, сестрёнка!  
Общими усилиями компания перетащила «гробы» в залу. Индикаторы горели зелёным светом, говоря, что находящиеся там люди живы и находятся в глубоком сне. Запотевшие стёкла Янка вытерла и узнала в спящих пропавших. Королева потёрла одной рукой подбородок, вторую руку уперев в бок.  
– И что с ними делать?  
– Будить как-то надо…  
– Сразу говорю, я не умею с такими штуками обращаться! – испугалась Янка.  
– Тогда попробуй просто дотянуться до их сознания.  
– Ладно, попробую, может, не убью никого… – Янка действовала по интуиции и по какому-то наитию. Работала и с сознаниями, и немного с самой иномирной техникой. Крышки открылись – и спавшие постепенно стали приходить в себя.  
Было бы даже забавно видеть их офигевшие лица, не будь всё это так переживательно.  
– Очухались. И даже не пришлось ни с кем из них целоваться, – привычно схохмила её величество, чем вогнала в краску обоих супругов.  
– Ну, Янка! – закатила глаза Маргит.  
Ирма, впрочем, уже смеялась. Стась был куда серьёзнее. И больше занят вопросом – где они и что случилось?  
– Надеюсь, они не тронули малышку и бабушку?  
– Ну, кроме вас обоих, в той комнате никого не было, – проговорила Янка. – А так – сейчас посмотрим.  
Янка испарила оба «гроба» и включила изображение, но и в этот раз не смогла снова пробиться в немагический мир.  
– Может, сразу портал откроешь? – предложила Ирма.  
– Вы даже не хотите сперва узнать, что с вами случилось? Сейчас открою, но вы возвращайтесь.  
– Нам надо проверить дочь и родителей!  
– Тогда портал оставлю открытым и жду вас тут, – Янка настроила портал, и Ирма с мужем скрылись там.  
Вскоре они и правда вернулись, прижимая к груди масявку.  
А Янка в это время созвонилась с друзьями.  
«Кажется, всё складывается отлично, золотко», – Янка приобняла сестрёнку и маман.  
Те тоже были рады.  
Когда пришли колдуны, Янка кивнула Тони, и они по очереди рассказали длинную, но потрясающую историю.  
– А в конце ты всё-таки чуть не открутила уши тому бармену, – улыбнулся волшебник.  
– Я ему уши не откручивала, я его придушить хотела, он не желал делиться информацией! – с серьёзным видом ответила Янка. – После сего мы отбыли туда, где, по полученным сведениям, располагалась та группировка. Я сделала себе двойника, но как-то поторопилась приняться за дело и не предупредила родных хотя бы мысленно.  
– А может, забыла, что мы наблюдаем, – покачала головой мама.  
– Ну, я тут виновата, согласна…  
– Ты про что? – не поняла Ирма.  
– Да один мерзавец… распылил моего двойника на атомы, – отозвалась Янка. – Тот самый, который и распорядился вас похитить. Думаю, вы нужны были ему для чего-то, раз с вами были существа.  
– Да, иначе убил бы сразу, – задумался Стась.  
– Угу, – кивнула Янка и сменила тему, краем глаза заметив беспокойство сестрёнки, – вообще-то, Тони, я не бармену уши хотела накрутить, а его помощнику. Это такие сущности, которые ради прибыли и мать родную не пожалеют! Торгаши!  
– Фу, – синхронно сказали коммунисты Грачевские.  
– Вот и я про то же! – хмыкнула Янка. – Но, вроде, всё хорошо прошло. Тони в качестве адъютанта всю станцию облазил в поисках информации, – Янка благодарно глянула на кузена. – А мне пришлось прохлаждаться в роли адмирала.  
– А тебе шло, наверно! – Ирма ведь не только рисовала, а ещё и в нарядах и смене стиля разбиралась. – Вы круты.  
– Ну, если хошь, могу и снова показать, – Янка поднялась и одним взмахом «переоделась» в тот мундир, в котором была на станции, с коммуникатором. – Ну, в каждом из миров свой дресс-код.  
– Красотища!  
– Кузен явно любовался тогда, хоть и тайком и думал, я не замечу! – хитро улыбнулась Янка, снова переодевшись в свой прежний наряд, и, устроившись рядом с сестрёнкой, взяла ту за руку. – Ладно, давайте пообедаем.  
– Давно пора. Не располнеем, нервные очень.  
Все направились в столовую. Янка с сестрёнкой, обнявшись, позади всех.  
– Ну, как? – оглядела королева гостей. – Теперь вы куда?  
– Домой. Только сперва повидаем мя и ми, с ними-то что?  
– С ними всё отлично, – отозвался Тони, – они в своих ведёрках отдыхают.  
– Не смешались, значит, в склянке?  
– Немного пришлось повозиться, но теперь всё отлично.  
– У их аналогов, – подала голос Янка робко, – есть такое явление, как полное слияние для обмена информацией и многого другого в духовном плане. Так что не особо страшно, я думаю…  
«Надеюсь, что я права».  
«Они любят друг друга, Яночка, думаю, всё так и есть».  
– Ну, тогда здорово. Надо их спросить, хотят ли назад к нам? У нас теперь, выходит, небезопасно…  
– Я привезу их, – поднялся колдун и уехал.  
– Это был единичный случай, я думаю, – промямлила Янка уже не совсем уверенно и что-то приуныла, засомневавшись в своей компетенции.  
– Ты о чём, родная?  
– Ну, с этим похищением, – ещё более уныло ответила Янка.  
– Ты же не можешь ещё и за другим миром следить, Яночка!  
– Ты права, сестрёнка,– проговорила Янка. – Просто по отдельным кускам информации… – и тут же обратилась ко всем: – Вы простите уж, что-то мне нехорошо, последствия перехода, наверно. И перед Тони тоже за меня извинитесь: снова я сбегаю. Да, я свинья: могла столько раз поблагодарить его, но вместо этого убегаю трусливо…  
«Пойдём вместе?»  
«Конечно, милая».  
«А Тони поймёт, не переживай. Он почти святой у нас», – улыбнулась маман.  
«Простите, Риш».  
– Я снова всё испортила, – поникла Янка, когда они с сестрёнкой добрались до их общей уже комнаты.  
– Да нет же, все тебя жалеют!  
– Спасибо, родная, – и положила голову сестрёнке на плечо. – Прости, что расклеилась так…  
– Ты перед этим была в страшном напряжении, ещё и меня вытаскивала, когда расклеилась я… Всё естественно и нормально, Яночка.  
«Я тебя ещё больше люблю».  
– Я-то тебе всегда помогу и вытяну, – приобняла сестрёнку королева.  
«Потом отдохнём дома, сменим обстановку, любимая».  
«Конечно».  
– Так и я тебя!  
– Для меня счастье хоть чем-то тебе помочь …  
– Так и для меня!  
– Я только-только пытаюсь возместить тебе столько потерянных лет, – Янка обняла сестрёнку. – И всё сделаю, чтобы вам всем было комфортно и безоблачно!  
– А наш долг отвечать тебе тем же! Хотя какой долг, мы же так тебя любим, нам это в радость! И мы себе не простим, если ты выгоришь!  
– Я тоже люблю вас всех, Эльзочка!  
– Давай спать?  
– Давай, уже пора, сестрёнка! – и поцеловала.  
Эльза обняла её нежно.  
Девчонки уснули до утра.

6.  
Янка в дикую рань уже сидела и читала бумажки, которые ей нанесли с вечера. Маман с сестрой и гости спали – их уговорили остаться.  
Думалось: вот сейчас Грачевские отойдут от шока, осознают и…  
Да и что говорить им? Она, Янка, конечно, не психолог, но постарается помочь. И неизвестно ещё, что хотели бандиты от самих Грачевских. Очень странно, что сразу не убили. Наверняка хотели узнать, откуда эти существа и каковы их свойства. Может, даже пытать собирались. Но об этом ребятам лучше не знать.  
Яна почувствовала на плечах прохладные руки и улыбнулась:  
– Тоже не спится?  
– Да, почувствовала, что тебя нет в комнате, Яночка, и проснулась.  
– Прости, поработать надо было. И думала тут ещё сидела.  
– О чём, родная?  
– Ребят ведь от стресса избавлять надо как-то… А что им говорить, когда всерьёз очухаются? Они ведь в шоке были вчера… Да и я вчера сбежала, – улыбнулась королева.  
– Я б одних оставила, друг друга любовью всегда вытащат… К тому же принесли сюда дочку, она не даст сильно в депрессию впадать…  
– Ну да так-то, но они знать хотят подробности… А кто знает, что у бандитов на уме было в отношении наших гостей? Я тут сейчас напридумываю себе всяких ужасов.  
– Тебе не стоит. Они сами-то не станут. Может, стереть всё, пока спят?  
– Я не рискну? Может, Рина попробует поработать с памятью и травмой – она-то психолог по профессии основной, кроме магии.  
– А вот это вариант.  
– Сейчас рано ещё, пусть все поспят.  
– Наверно…

В столовой и впрямь собрались уже все, ждали только сестрёнок. Даже маленькая Ванда Грачевская спала в уголке в большой корзинке, наколдованной Маргит. А родители Ванды смотрела на Янку вопросительно. Хотя она, вроде, всё им уже рассказала. И не только она.  
Выглядели Ирма и Стась вроде нормально, держались под столом за руки. Настолько глубоко загоняли всё внутрь?  
С огромным трудом, но Янка всё же пробилась в их воспоминания. Оказалось, скрывали, боялись. Не за себя боялись, а за малышку. И за родителей, те ж уже в возрасте… Хотя в тот роковой день на месте событий там оказалась только мама Стася – переживали ребята за всех. Кто знает, насколько длинные руки у этих мерзавцев?..  
Стась с Ирмой чувствовали на себе Янкин пристальный взгляд, но не ощутили, что она копается в их воспоминаниях. И «видит» угрозы, насилие, шантаж…  
Ничего же себе им досталось! Только… как там Соня сказала бы? – коммунисты всё же, ничего не сказали. Тогда тот главарь и уволок их с собой…  
– Могу спросить, что те бандиты хотели от вас со Стасем? – спросила наконец Яна.  
– Выдачи ми, – ответил как раз Стась. – Но ничего не добились и вырубили нас.  
– Может, думали, – добавила Ирма, – что мы потом им что-то расскажем.  
– Ну, вы ведь ничего про них не знаете?  
– Нет. И существ они нашли сами.  
– Это, наверно, существа их нашли, решили сами сдаться, а потом впасть в конкретный такой стазис, – Стась поправил очки. – Чтоб бандиты уже никак и ничего от них не добились. Правда, нас это до конца не обезопасило…  
– Ну, они все уже получили, что заслуживали, – мрачно проговорила Янка. – На всякий случай, если у вас есть желание, Рина с вами поработает, как психолог.  
– Не помешает, спасибо, – это они сказали хором, синхронно глянув друг на друга. Каждый переживал за другого.  
Янка позвонила подруге. Рина отозвалась и сказала, что поработает с ребятами в любое время, и обещала приехать вскоре.

После завтрака Рина и впрямь приехала. Янка отвела её в сторону и добавила к основным своим подозрениям и новые.  
– Скрывают даже от меня, не хотят, видно, свои проблемы на чужие плечи вешать. Но досталось им нехило…  
– Они хотя бы друг друга поддерживают, потому и не сломались ещё.  
– Хорошее качество. Видно, бандиты с ними ещё что-то делать хотели, раз поместили в стазисные камеры и усыпили на время.  
– Может, через них подчинить ми?  
– Вот наверно. И потом эксплуатировать обоих существ.  
– Ладно, Яна, я пока займусь ими, а потом расскажу всё, – улыбнулась волшебница.  
– Будем ждать, – в ответ улыбнулась и Янка.  
Рина так, с улыбкой, и подошла к гостям.  
– Мы к вашим услугам, – робко улыбнулась Ирма.  
А Янка передала мысленно подруге:  
«Любое помещение в вашем распоряжении. В Зелёном зале всё для медитации у меня и психологической разгрузки».  
Туда они и направились.  
А потом вместе с Риной вышли на звуки музыки в Сиреневой гостиной – и за культурной программой и интересными разговорами сами не заметили, как стресс начал уходить… И даже малышка проснулась, подпевала по-своему…  
Но в конце концов чета Грачевских засобиралась домой, вместе с маленькой Вандой. Королева открыла им портал.

8.  
С утра её величество уехала с некоторыми министрами по делу, пообещав вернуться скорее. Но парочка придворных прикатили обратно без Янки и ничего не могли сказать, где та осталась. Да и Маргит что-то поплохело внезапно. Это говорило о многом.  
Министрам, судя по всему, стёрли память. Кому надо стало? И где Янку искать?  
Всех било-колотило, след терялся. Единственные, кто мог с холодной головой начать поиски – Янкины друзья. Ну, хотя бы с относительно холодной.  
Маргит тоже взяла себя в руки и присоединилась к поискам.  
– Как она там с зеркалом управлялась? – обратилась она к младшей дочке.  
– Просто глядела, силой мысли почти что… – Эльза вздохнула. – Я попробую повторить.  
– Даже я этого не могу, – с лёгкой улыбкой проговорила Маргит.  
– Я попробую просто отзеркалить её действия… или как-то так… – Эльза подошла к зеркалу. И вдруг резко остановилась: – А если она?..  
– Нет! – вскрикнула мать. – Мы бы с тобой обе почувствовали!  
Тут в зеркале проявилась картинка.

Королева лежала без чувств на какой-то деревянной лежанке. Связь с близкими кто-то прервал, но не полностью. Дверь открылась, кто-то вошёл и грубо поднял на ноги. И потом о чём-то спрашивали. По отрывкам слов все поняли, что про существ. Не добившись ответа, некто ударил Янку.  
Она-то не знала, кто это, а вот близкие его рожу отлично увидели. Один из придворных, который уехал вместе с её величеством.  
– Вы или глупы, ваше величество, или бессмертны…  
– Скорее, второе, – и снова получила ещё пару ударов. – В любом случае, вы ничего не добьётесь.  
У её родных по щекам текли слёзы. Она такая стойкая… а они ничего не могут сделать.

Янка сидела и силилась хоть немного заморозить мерзавца, но кто-то просто отключил действие вообще всякой магии в том помещении. Не сам, вестимо, нанял специалиста.  
– Напрасно теряете время и силы, сударь! – Янка усмехнулась.  
– Не напрасно, твоё величество, – уж этого-то персонажа никто не ожидал увидеть. Слишком знакомая личность…  
Теперь и Янка его узнала. Столько отирался у трона…  
– Мне стоило догадаться, – хмыкнула королева и закрыла глаза. Притворилась, что потеряла сознание.  
– Моего дядю я ей припомню, – зло процедил молодой человек.  
«Мстят лакеи», – очень громко подумала Янка. Но до него не дойдёт, конечно. Даже и будь он колдуном.  
– Они все носились с какими-то существами. Где они?  
– Вам честно сказать или вежливо? – ухмыльнулась Янка.  
– Честно, вестимо.  
– Сейчас шнурки на сапогах завяжу, ага! – это были последние её слова. Больше Янка слова не сказала, как эти двое ни старались выбить.  
– Хватит! – Эльза больше не могла смотреть на это. И просто вломилась в зеркало, а перед ней возникала волна холода.  
– Эльза! – Маргит ломанулась следом.  
Для злодеев всё было кончено в считанные секунды.  
Такого отпора от двух женщин не ожидал никто. Хоть одной из них и была зрелая опытная магичка, а другой – магичка молодая и перспективная. Магия всё равно не работала. Или почти не.  
Маргит выглянула за дверь: домик находился совсем недалеко от замка. А так долго пришлось искать…  
Эльза же пыталась привести сестру в чувство. И вскоре это ей удалось.  
– Как ты, Яночка?  
– Вроде, жива, – она попробовала подняться, но не смогла.  
– Осторожнее! – Эльза её обняла, давая опереться на себя.  
– Попробую, – Янка тоже приобняла сестрёнку и попробовала подняться снова. С другой стороны её поддержала мать.  
От родственной поддержки сразу полегчало.  
– Где я вообще?  
– Совсем рядом с собственным замком!  
– Им лень было даже укромное укрытие искать, – хмыкнула Янка.  
– Ага, – возмутилась мама, – под самым боком гнездо свили!  
– Похоже на сараюшку садовника, – задумчиво промямлила Янка, оглядевшись. Она готова была уже идти.  
– Нашли, как использовать подсобные постройки!  
– Вы-то как меня нашли?  
– Через зеркало. Это всё Эльза!  
– Спасибо, родная! – прошептала королева.  
Сестрёнка поцеловала её в лоб.  
– Так, тебе срочно к врачу! – распорядилась Маргит.  
– Да я ему все глаза намозолила уже, наверно, – хмыкнула Янка и повернула голову. Посреди сараюшки стояли две заледеневшие статуи. Руки чесались их разбить, но закон превыше всего.  
– Я стражу пришлю, – заверила Эльза.  
– Правильно, телепортировать нам ещё рановато, – кивнула маман.  
Несмотря на слабые возражения, Янке «прописали» постельный режим, а замороженных мерзавцев закрыли в разные камеры.  
Всё было, можно сказать, как всегда. И хорошее, и не очень.  
Уже потом, перед сном, Янка проговорила:  
– Прости, что опять напугала, – и взяла руку сестрёнки в свою. – Не знала, что так… получится…  
– Ну уж от тебя это никак не зависело, родная, – Эльза сжала её руку.  
– Замучились вы со мной, наверное? С моими выходками…  
– Нет! Не устанем повторять! А в данном случае ты уж и вовсе ни при чём!  
Вместо ответа Янка села на кровати и просто обняла сестрёнку.  
И так они просидели долго.  
– Одни эмоции, родная, – только и смогла сказать пострадавшая.  
Такие семейные вечера всегда спасали их и страну. Да и весь мир в целом. Стран-то много, королева одна…


	9. Память

Одинокая блондинистая фигура медленно шла по одной из улиц Старого города, кутаясь в куртку. Девушка не помнила почти ничего и никого. Только один человек был в её сердце, и к нему, вернее, к ней она пыталась достучаться. После нескольких неудачных попыток получила ответ, почти что крик души, израненной, истерзанной болью:  
«Яночка!!»

1.  
Глаза открылись, и Янка увидела обшарпанный потолок и крашенные зелёной краской облупившиеся стены. В душе теплился огонёк и смутно виделся светлый образ, к которому столько пыталась пробиться: сестрёнка. И ещё одна женщина, кажется, мама. Светловолосая, скандинавского типа, в сером бархатном платье с круглым вырезом. И с изящной короной на голове. Но и она постепенно бледнела, будто кто-то стирал из памяти. Больше Яна никого не помнила. Совсем. Хотя, маму-то уж всяко должна была бы тоже помнить.

Скосив глаза, девушка увидела белую тумбочку. Значит, она была в больнице. А если нет? И сколько времени она пробыла в этом помещении?  
– Очухалась? – из раздумий королеву вывел чей-то грубоватый голос.  
– Вы кто? – Яна смотрела на вошедшего собеседника в странном костюме и не могла вспомнить. Вроде, кто-то знакомый, но кто?  
– Ну, это неважно, – хихикая, ответил незнакомец, – но вы меня отлично знали в своё время, – и снова это отвратительное хихиканье.  
После того, как кто-то неизвестный ударил королеву по голове, Янка помнила только сестрёнку – та была в сердце. И её никто, видимо, не смог вытравить. И никогда не сможет…

– Мама… Что… случилось? Яночка…  
– С Янкой явно что-то не то, – проговорила королева-мать. – Она пропала два дня назад… Я не могу связаться с ней, Эльза…  
– Я тоже не могу, – та нервничала. – Может, поищем… с помощью зеркала?  
– Да, пойдём! – немного шатаясь, Маргит направилась в кабинет. Принцесса придерживала мать под руку.  
Зеркало не отвечало. И это было серьёзной причиной для беспокойства: такую защиту мог сделать только сильный колдун. Но ведь Вестор мёртв…  
Хотя много других мерзавцев есть, кому Янка в своё время могла дорогу перейти. Но у наших героинь был в памяти только этот вариант. Например, недавний туповатый злоумышленник, племянник графа-призрака, совсем вылетел из головы. Видимо, подсознательно обе были уверены: где уж ему реванш осилить?  
– Нет, у него своих проблем хватает, наверно, – махнула рукой Маргит.  
– Тогда кому это надо? – почти в слезах спросила Эльза.  
– Если бы я сама ещё знала… Мы не смогли пробиться, так откуда нам знать, что за мерзавец похитил Янку…  
Ради Яны Эльза старалась держаться. И решительно была настроена найти любимую сестрёнку, хоть ценой своей жизни… 

Янка никого не могла припомнить, даже из тех, кого знала, и кого только на официальных приёмах встречала. Какие приёмы, откуда в памяти всплыли… Память на лица была так себе, хотя для королевы это было важно. Хотя сама Янка едва помнила даже про то, что она королева… Прошлое было покрыто туманом.  
– Вряд ли я вас знаю, – сухо и холодно ответила колдунья. Сила в ней ещё была, никуда не делась. Но Янка не помнила, как её применять.  
– А дядюшку, которого вы угробили? – изменился в лице неизвестный и перестал идиотски хихикать.  
– Какого, к дьяволу, дядю? – пошевелиться Янка не могла: руки её были привязаны к железной кровати.  
– Неважно! – бросил молодой незнакомец. – Я и до вашей сестрицы доберусь, не извольте беспокоиться!  
Мерзавец явно блефовал: до Эльзы ему никак не добраться было – её, да и королеву-мать, надёжно охраняют, даже мышь не проскочит. Но Янка об этом забыла. И нервничала. А это мерзавцу только и надо было. Он пристально вглядывался в лежавшую перед ним ведьму и размышлял.  
Её величество взяла себя в руки и успокоилась. И сделала вид, что ей всё равно.  
Племянничек графа, нашедший способ сбежать из тюрьмы, решил отомстить королеве по полной. Он сам колдуном не был, как его дядя, так бесславно закончивший свои дни в разрушенной церкви. Его имя, совершенно не подходившее фамилии, ничего Янке не говорило. Марсель и тогда не представился, когда первый раз попытался отомстить, но был заморожен со своим напарником. А теперь не стал скрываться. Да и о каком графе речь? Никого она не помнила, никакого Ростова, как назвал фамилию дяди этот молодой человек, а тем более его родственника, а потому пребывала сейчас в полном неведении. Сообразить она тоже ничего не могла – голова раскалывалась, а сыворотка плохо действовала. Но молодая ведьма и об этом не помнила тоже.  
– Что же мне с вами делать? – зловеще ухмыльнулся «доктор» (этот Марсель изображал из себя психиатра). – Вы явно бредили, называли какие-то имена…  
– Я? Какие ещё имена? – не понимала Яна. – Отвяжите!  
– А вы будете хорошо себя вести?  
– Не беспокойтесь, не укушу! – зло хмыкнула королева.  
– Отвяжите её, – бросил кому-то «доктор».  
Почувствовав себя свободнее, Янка села на кровати, свесив ноги.  
– Зачем я тут? – и огляделась. У окна, загораживая свет, стоял высокий чернявый парень в бандане, закрывавшей уши. На нём была толстовка с капюшоном, синие джинсы и кроссовки, уже изрядно поношенные. Чернявый пристально смотрел на неё, а Янка силилась вспомнить, где его видела.  
– Вы в больнице, – отозвался «врач», – но мы вас вылечим! – и зловеще ухмыльнулся. Янка этого не заметила, но заметил чернявый и судорожно сжал подоконник, на который опирался. И стиснул зубы. К счастью, Марсель не обратил на это внимания.  
– Интересно, от чего?  
– От ваших привязанностей!  
– Привязанностей? – хмыкнула Янка.  
– Я тут больше не нужен, док?– спросил чернявый сквозь зубы.  
– Нет, идите! – бросил в его сторону «психиатр», не поворачивая головы.  
Тони (а это был он) вышел, с сочувствием поглядев на подругу и создательницу: мол, потерпи немного, мы скоро накроем эту банду.  
– А мы, – «врач» достал из кармана ручку и открыл блокнот, – вернёмся к нашим баранам. Вы верите в пришельцев?  
– В кого? – нахмурилась наша героиня. Вот только пришельцев ей не хватало для полного счастья.  
– Ладно, спросим по-другому, – по лицу пробежала странная улыбка. – Откуда вы знаете про мя и ми?  
– А это кто? – Яна и в самом деле ничего не понимала, после удара по голове-то.  
– Не стройте из себя дуру, ваше величество! – поморщился Марсель. – Где два жидких пришельца?  
– Каких пришельца? Я ничего не понимаю!  
– Вы, наверно, устали, – Марсель понял, что не добьётся сейчас от Янки ничего. Зря он так сильно двинул по голове её величество, себе же хуже сделал. А может, она просто притворяется, как в прошлый раз? Но тогда его с напарником заморозила сестрица королевы, помешав окончательно выбить признание. Теперь надо выбрать другую тактику – вежливость и ещё раз вежливость. И побольше такта и терпения. 

Тони проследил за «врачом» и передал сообщение Рине:  
«Яна жива, но ничего почти не помнит, даже меня. Я видел, как она силилась вспомнить, но безрезультатно».  
Потом ловко перевёл телефон в беззвучный режим, оставив лишь вибрацию.  
В ответ пришла смс-ка:  
«Не упускай её из виду. Мы нашли вас, скоро будем. Продержитесь ещё немного».  
«А что её родные? Может, стоит весточку подать, хотя бы её сестре? Та, наверно, с ума сходит от отчаянья».  
«Пока не нужно. Давай соблюдать конспирацию».  
«Но так нечестно, Рина!»  
«Неловко говорить, но Эльза может всё испортить и навредить Янке. Представляю, в каком состоянии принцесса: она же любит сестру и на всё ради неё пойдёт».  
«Ну так-то да, ты права. Мы подождём».  
«Продолжай играть роль, Тони, потом Янке всё объясним».  
«Хорошо», – Тони спрятал телефон. И вовремя: вдали послышались чьи-то шаги.  
Колдун скрепя сердце играл роль охранника. Ему хотелось открыть дверь палаты, схватить Янку за руку и убежать вместе с ней из этого места. Но он должен был терпеть и изображать из себя мерзавца: сам пошёл на эту роль. 

2.  
Когда этот мерзавец похитил Янку, Тони проследил за фургоном до самого заброшенного санатория в лесу: именно туда бандиты увезли её величество. Заброшенный то ли санаторий, то ли детский лагерь находился за триста километров к востоку от королевской резиденции. Место глухое, там никто не станет искать. Тони проследил, куда увезли бесчувственную подругу, и на следующий день заявился к главарю и предложил свои услуги. Агент под прикрытием – вот теперь истинная роль волшебника.  
Янку несколько дней продержали в полусонном состоянии. Ни часов, ни телефона при ней не было – она не знала, какой день и который час. Этого и добивался графский племянничек. Его частенько видели – он отирался рядом с троном и старался угодить. Но Янка благоразумно держала его как можно дальше от себя и от той информации о мя и ми, которой располагала.  
Кто знает, зачем этому Марселю жидкие существа? Чужая душа – потёмки. Тем более, такая чёрная, как у главаря. По всему видать, что он намеревался лазать по мирам, используя существ для открывания порталов, и наводить свои «порядки». 

В замке жизнь текла своим чередом, но без известий о Янке Эльза не находила себе места.  
– Присядь, дочка, – Маргит усадила принцессу рядом с собой. В отсутствие Янки власть перешла в руки королевы-матери.  
– Не могу, – тихо проговорила та. – Мне… так плохо…  
– Да я сама умираю знать хочу, где Яна. Но её друзья ведут поиски…  
– Я тоже начну! Столько дней – и мы сидим, сложа руки? Я не прощу себе, если с Яночкой что-то случится!  
– А как мы вытащим её сюда, если что? Я не умею вытягивать, этим только Янка владеет.  
Эльза же безуспешно пыталась пробиться мысленно к сестрёнке, но что-то сильно блокировало. Похоже, в банде был купленный колдунишка, который поставил защиту.  
Тут вдруг зазвонил телефон. Маргит схватила трубку – очень надеялась, что новости про Янку. Так и есть.  
– Спасибо. Не сомневайтесь, мы ничего не слышали. Я поговорю.  
Всё это время Эльза смотрела на маму с надеждой.  
– Жива она, – успокоила она младшую дочь, – только почти ничего и никого не помнит…  
Принцесса поникла. Значит, и её тоже не помнит? Неважно, память можно вернуть, и Яну тоже! И она, Эльза, сделает для этого всё…  
– Не переживай раньше времени! Я уверена, что ты у неё в сердце, а эту память не так-то просто вырвать… Просто невозможно… – и обняла.  
И принцесса успокоилась. Главное, что Яна жива, а остальное неважно. 

Тони не совсем нарушил обещание, данное Рине: он не сказал Янкиной родне, где королева на самом деле находится. Главное, уверен – Эльза успокоится, зная, что любимая сестра жива. А здоровье можно поправить и память вернуть тоже. В любом случае, это очередное испытание, которое все выдержат с честью. И Тони в этом глубоко убеждён. 

Янка чувствовала себя разбитой. И мысленную речь в этих местах кто-то заблокировал: ни она к Эльзе, ни Эльза к Янке пробиться не могли. Тут явно кто-то из магов потрудился.  
Память постепенно к королеве возвращалась, но всё больше образы, не связанные с реальными событиями. И чуть-чуть владение Силой. А пока на улице моросил дождь. Небо затянулось серыми облаками, на улице посвежело, а в комнату ветерок прорывался через форточку, тоже деревянную и старую, наполовину почерневшую от времени. Сегодня снова приходил тот «мозговед» в бывшем белом халате. Или это просто он под врача рядился? Впрочем, какая разница? И снова интересовался какими-то существами, о которых Яна не помнила. Марсель злился, но пальцем не тронул. Его «арабская» бородка и смуглый цвет кожи не волновали нашу героиню: мало ли мужчин среди её подданных с такими бородками?  
Так, этот тип называл Янку «ваше величество»? Она что, королева? Так, хватит! Слишком много мыслей на сегодня! Пора спать. Те таблетки Янка испарила (она всё время так делала, чтобы не превратиться в овощ). Память Янке отшибло, но не совсем же! Эльзу-то она помнит, потому что из сердца её не вырвать. Но почему тогда про этих странных существ не помнит? И Тони тоже не помнит… Имя помнит, а больше ничего. От слова «совсем». 

Эта боль не давала сосредоточиться. Марсель всё-таки избил её, сильно избил. За то, что Янка молчала. С Марселем был ещё кто-то, кто постоянно шептал. От его шёпота становилось ещё больнее. Невыносимо.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы это прекратилось? – склонился над ней «доктор». – Тогда скажите, где жидкие существа!  
Яна промолчала. Как она могла сказать то, что напрочь забыла?  
Только, видимо, злодеи не могли докопаться до скрытых воспоминаний. Марсель давно забыл о своём решении брать измором и прикидываться вежливым. Сорвало. Даже подручные его не поняли и дружно говорили, что так он ничего не добьётся. Надо действовать по-другому…  
И вот нет бы восстанавливать память – наёмный колдун взялся насылать кошмары. Потому что кайф с этого ловил.  
– Говори сейчас же!  
– Вам что, от этого легче станет?  
– А кому вы хуже делаете?  
– Мне всё равно, что со мной будет, – промолвила хрипло её величество. – А с моими родными вам ничего не сделать – вы не колдун, а они под надёжной защитой! Остального я не скажу. 

3.  
У Тони чесались руки наподдать этим подонкам, но нельзя было раскрывать себя до особого распоряжения. Рина, получается, его начальник тоже – она же глава Управления по делам магии. Приходилось подчиняться. Хотя почему – приходилось? Он же ради друзей это делает… Как ему хотелось позвонить и всё рассказать! Но рассказать о пытках – это значит убить Янкину сестру, и мать тоже! Лучше пусть ничего не знают…

Следующей стадией выбивания информации были ночные кошмары. Марсель проникся идеей приспешника и теперь знал, как ударить по больному. Он поощрял своего колдуна продолжать, постепенно наводить ужасы с участием близких пленницы. Но и это не сломило королеву. Хотя кошмары были первоклассные, надо отдать должное колдунишке. Слушая по ночам крики, Тони сжимал кулаки от злости и бессилия и невозможности что-либо изменить. И он решился.  
«Рина, прости, но это больше не может продолжаться!» – он отправил это сообщение и выключил телефон. Рина в конце концов поймёт и простит. Он вывел из строя все камеры усилием воли, погрузил в сон всю банду, а сам, взвалив на плечи подругу в полосатой пижаме, усадил её на переднее сидение фургона и выехал с территории, сломав ворота. 

Неизвестность пугала. И королева-мать, и Эльза места себе не находили и винили себя в том, что не смогли помочь родному человеку и вытащить из страшного места. Но они хоть знали, что Янка была жива. Колдун увёз её величество в город, на одну конспиративную квартиру, и попросил пока никуда не уходить. Янка кивнула: она всё равно не могла пока толком двигаться.  
– Ты кто? – спросила она.  
– Не помнишь меня? – он присел рядом.  
– Прости…  
– Я понимаю. Считай, что я просто друг…  
– Ладно…  
Тони оставил еду на столике и уехал в неизвестном направлении. Хотя, почему в неизвестном? Вернулся в заброшенный лагерь. И ждал полицию.

Постепенно Яна восстановилась и смогла стать на ноги. И сердце кололо. С сестрёнкой надо бы связаться хотя бы мысленно. Тут Тони зачем-то поставил магическую заглушку, чтобы нельзя было передать мысленное сообщение. Чего этот красавчик боится? Но Янке надо было добраться хотя бы до центра города. Отыскав в шкафу приемлемую для себя одежду, Янка захлопнула дверь, а ключ сунула под коврик. В подъезде пахло кислыми щами, кошками и прочим непонятным, как в том мире, откуда Янка ушла навсегда.  
На дворе было уже раннее утро. Дворник с бляхой на фартуке косился на странную девицу, похожую на её величество. Только что тут делает королева совсем одна и без придворного сопровождения? А может, ему показалось? Дворник покрутил головой, отгоняя странное видение, и продолжил подметать двор. В утренней тишине только и слышалось: «вжих-вжих» метлой по асфальту. Солнечный свет заливал тротуары и дома золотым светом, играя солнечными зайчиками в окнах домов.  
В джинсовом костюме Янка чувствовала себя не очень уютно. Но не в пижаме же топать по городу, пусть и старой его части?! После ночного дождя было немного прохладно, но Янке это не мешало: теперь и ей любой холод был нипочём. Янка пыталась связаться с сестрёнкой, которую не забывала. И та, наконец, ответила. Но это был крик души отчаявшегося человека. Отчаявшегося вообще когда-нибудь увидеть любимую сестру… Да и Янка сама уже отчаялась. 

Эльзе не спалось. Как можно было уснуть, не зная, что с сестрой? И Янка однажды пробилась, ранним утром… Что? Неужели у неё получилось? Нет, конечно же, она не будет злиться! Да она и никогда не злилась на Янку. За что?  
«Яночка!!»  
«Кажется, я в порядке, но я… почти ничего не помню… и никого», – передала ей королева.  
«Вылечим, родная», – со слезами подумала принцесса и сорвалась вниз, в кабинет, где сидела мама.  
– Что с тобой? Янка?  
Эльза кивнула:  
– Я чувствую, – сказала она, – Яночка где-то в городе.  
– Тогда не станем терять времени! – Маргит ринулась в гараж, принцесса – за нею. 

Королева-мать колесила по Старому городу, пока не наткнулась на блондинистую девицу с кровоподтёками и синяками на лице, в которой с трудом, но можно было узнать царствующую королеву. И обе почувствовали сердцем – это она. Янка тут же оказалась в объятиях сестрёнки. И тоже обняла её.  
– Поехали, девочки, а то тут на нас уже таращиться начинают, – подтолкнула маман дочек. – Во дворце наговоритесь.

4.  
Вернувшись в замок, Янка привела себя в порядок. И вкратце рассказала, чего хотели от неё бандиты. А мама с сестрёнкой с ужасом считали с её воспоминаний о пытках.  
– О Господи, этого ещё не хватало! – пробурчала Маргит.  
А Эльза просто обняла и не хотела отпускать. Хотя Янка и не рвалась уходить, только сильнее обняла сестрёнку.  
Чуть позже принесли газету с сообщением о задержании опасной банды. Все участники были помещены в тюрьму строгого режима.  
От этой новости всем стало светлей. И спокойней.  
– Стоп, погоди! А как этот… там оказался, если Эльзочка его заморозила первый раз? – не поняла маман.  
– Ну, обмануть охрану ему не составило труда. А дальше – дело техники, – хрипло проговорила королева.  
– Всю стражу заменим, немедленно! – распорядилась Маргит. – Ты пока лечись, Янка, а я за тебя поцарствую.  
– Спасибо! – Янка поднялась и обняла маму. Та обняла дочку не менее искренне.  
«Прости, золотко».  
«За что, золотце? Ты тут наоборот – пострадавшая сторона!» – и тоже с чувством обняла сестрёнку. А Янка её в ответ, не менее искренне. 

А колдуна Янка вспомнила постепенно. Потом, на ходу вспоминая дорогу, заехала к друзьям и лично поблагодарила.  
– Чего ж ты с той квартиры убежала? – Тони только головой покачал, уже зная ответ.  
– Я уже восстановилась.  
Да ребята и не стали её ругать. Семья – святое дело, и воссоединиться с ней – перво-наперво.  
«Я… так волновалась», – передала Эльза, сжимая сестру в объятиях.  
«А я за тебя», – передала Яна, обнимая не менее искренне.  
Янка гладила сестрёнку, успокаивая. И обе надеялись, что теперь-то кошмары закончились.

Маргит вообще перестала спать. Даже не из-за отголосков боли, так недавно терзавшей Янку. А потому что больше не верила в надёжность смоллендских тюрем. Сколько уже оттуда сбегало опасных типов, некоторые – не по одному разу! Похоже, пора вводить смертную казнь. Или что там местные законы говорят на этот счёт…  
Пришлось встать и полистать свод законов – память тоже уже подводила. Нет, только пожизненное заключение. Прекрасно. Корми их ещё за госсчёт, траться на охрану… У самой Маргит в королевстве было не так, и при регенте Роланде этот порядок вещей сохранился. Охранники, в конце концов, тоже люди, их можно напугать, подкупить, заговорить им зубы… Нельзя же, чтобы каждый из них был крутым боевым магом с правом бить на поражение и защитой от влияния на разум! Многовато что-то развелось плохих людей в мире, который Янка сочинила как отдушину…  
Пока что вся полнота власти была в руках у неё, Маргит, но всё равно она не могла принять решение такого масштаба одна.  
С другой стороны, Янка только-только пришла в себя. И то не до конца. Но Маргит не могла всё это так оставить. И всё же зашла не просто приласкать, а и посоветоваться.  
– Я… я уже ни на что не гожусь, мам, – тихо проговорила королева. – Ты что-то спросить хотела? И… как там сестрёнка?  
– Эльзочка в порядке. А вот меня достало, что многовато в нашем королевстве стало моральных уродов! Кто сидит – казнила бы, а остальное население проверила бы магически и на корню блокировала бы желание грешить! Но через твою голову такое делать не стану.  
– Это я расслабилась слишком, – Янка склонила голову. – Я тебе даю полномочия. И ты же знаешь, да и все тоже в курсе, что твои приказы имеют такую же силу закона, как и мои. Смело пиши приказы, я тоже подпишу.  
– Ну хорошо же, я им покажу! А ты поправляйся, скоро Эльза зайдёт.  
– Маман, можно? – Янка имела в виду своё лекарство.  
– Я б сказала, что лучше уж настойку на травах, если говорить о спиртном, бальзамчик какой-нибудь, чем коньяк.  
– Пришлёшь потом? – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Ага, со служанкой передам. Давай, не скучай.  
– Спасибо! – Янка откинулась на подушку и закрыла глаза. И не услышала тихих шагов.  
Уже только почувствовала, как сестрёнка присела на постель и поцеловала в лоб. Синяки и ссадины с лица ещё не сошли. И Эльза была готова поцеловать каждую отметину страданий. Да она это сейчас и делала. Из любви… и усиливая восстановительный эффект.  
Янка просто взяла её руку в свою.  
– Что я за королева? – старшая открыла глаза и как-то виновато поглядела на Эльзу. – Даже собственный мир не могу уберечь от мерзавцев…  
– А кто может? – вздохнула сестричка. – Я таких не встречала ещё. Люди склонны наглеть и… подлеть… или нет такого слова?  
– Есть, золотко. Это я их всех развратила в последнее время, с меня и спрос, как с королевы…  
– Не можешь же ты к каждому влезть в голову и в сердце! Это только если нам всем втроём с мамой накрыть Смолленд куполом…  
– Это идея, Эльзочка! Ты для меня всегда самый мудрый советник, а главное – самая любимая сестрёнка! – и поцеловала руку, которую держала в своей.  
– Спасибо, я передам маме, а то она какой-то менее гуманный способ предлагает, каждого проверять или что… – Эльза обняла её, почти прилегла рядом на подушку.  
– Ну я бы тоже, сестрёнка, перестреляла бы всех мерзавцев, чтобы другим злоумышленникам неповадно было.  
– Всех не перестреляешь, надо само зло вытравить, выморозить из людей! 

В дверь постучались, и горничная принесла присланное мамой лекарство.  
– Королева-мать наказала капать в воду, так не пить. Очень крепкое.  
– Ладно, дай ещё стаканчик и воды, Ирена, – попросила королева. Вот её она помнила, потому что видела каждый день, а в первый по возвращении любезно спросила имя.  
– Одну минуту, ваше величество.  
После ухода горничной, Янка откинулась на подушку и закрыла глаза – голова побаливала.  
Хотя маман говорила, что лекарство должно быстро подействовать.  
– Я пока придумать ничего не могу…  
– А ты и не думай, – Эльза чмокнула её в щёку. – За тебя будем думать мы! Твоя семья! А ты, главное, отдыхай и поправляйся, солнышко, – нежно добавила принцесса.  
– Спасибо! – Янка чуть не расплакалась, но её сразу стала утешать сестрёнка. – Я вас тоже люблю! – королева решила проверить магию и взмахом приоткрыла окно.  
Сработало на отлично.  
– Надо же, я всё ещё что-то могу. Но я многого не помню ещё… ладно, вспомнится постепенно.  
– Конечно, а мы с мамой поможем!

5.  
И в самом деле, Янка встала на ноги как раз ко дню оглашения нового королевского указа.  
Правда, её величество могла ходить пока с тростью, но она быстро восстанавливалась.  
При помощи близких, их любви, в том числе.  
– Как там с тем мерзавцем, мама? – тихонько спросила Янка у Маргит. – Какое твоё решение?  
– На сегодня намечена казнь.  
– Если это гильотина, я сама спущу пружину!  
– Нет, я создала расстрельную команду. Мстят лакеи, говорила же тебе.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула королева и поморщилась: зазвенело в ухе и немного ухудшился слух.  
– Всё нормально? Давай руку, если что!  
А Эльза уже подала свою, с другой стороны.  
– Пока нормально, – улыбнулась родным Яна. Она была в своём королевском облачении, в своей короне. И скоро должна была занять подобающее ей место. – Я уже чувствую себя вполне отлично. Позволь ему пару слов сказать?  
Эльза тоже вызвалась. И просто посмотреть в глаза этому подлецу….  
– Конечно. И его последние слова послушаем.  
Янка кивнула и огляделась. И нашла неподалёку своих друзей, свои создания, которых постепенно вспоминала, и помахала им рукой. И ощутила в ответ много хороших эмоций. Она потом к ним подойдёт, после процесса. Который, впрочем, был кратким. Ясно же всё…  
Марсель стоял у стенки, Янка мрачно глядела ему в пустые глаза. Потом медленно подошла ближе, тяжело опираясь на палку.  
– Ну, что? Добился, чего хотел? – голос её величества звучал глухо. Эльза поддерживала Янку под руку.  
– Я всё равно круче тебя, выскочки! – хотя видно было, что он трусит.  
Янка кинула взор вправо – там отряд гвардейцев проверяли карабины.  
– Тебя сейчас расстреляют, закономерный конец для такого, как ты! На том свете встретишься со своим дядей, которому я графского титула не давала и никогда бы не дала!  
– Ну и отлично, – Марсель зажмурился и замолчал.  
Сейчас его даже не хотелось придушить. Сочувствовать тоже, впрочем, совсем не хотелось. Осталось только равнодушие – скорее бы свершилась справедливость.  
Смертник поднял глаза к небу, где облачка изредка закрывали солнце. Жаль, во дворе тюрьмы не было деревьев – невозможно узнать, какой ветерок дует.  
– Будь ты проклят, и в той жизни тоже, – тихим и оттого ужасным голосом в полной тишине сказала Эльза. – Никто не смеет делать больно моим близким.  
Янка тихонько погладила руку сестрёнке.  
«Это самое лучшее, что он заслуживает, родная».  
Её величество переглянулась с королевой-матерью. Та зачитала приказ. Вернее, приговор. Вот тут стало заметно, что у мерзавца задрожали колени. Он, может, до последнего надеялся на сказочную доброту королевской семьи.  
Янка повернулась вправо и дала знак поручику, возглавлявшему расстрельную команду. Тот зычно начал командовать.  
Послышался треск передёргивания затворов, и вскоре десять карабинов уставились в грудь смертнику. Марсель видел перед собой только каменное лицо её величества, которую не так давно пытал собственноручно.  
Вот всё к нему и вернулось, сторицей.  
– Не шути с нашей семьёй, – припечатала королева-мать перед залпом.  
Его последний вопль заглушил залп, потом ещё один. На лице Янки не дрогнул ни один мускул. Но только самым близким было известно, какая буря бушевала в груди королевы. И Богу.  
Сцена оставила тяжёлый осадок. Но, впрочем, всё было правильно.  
Тело унесли, и слово взяла опять же королева-мать.  
– Дорогие подданные! Мы больше не станем миндальничать с теми, кто нарушает закон и поступает не по совести. Вы видели, куда это теперь приводит. Но страх – не лучший инструмент власти. Мы сейчас просто очистим наш народ от злых помыслов. Давайте, втроём!  
Янка взяла за руки маму и Эльзу. И все три волшебницы как бы одним куполом накрыли королевство.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что сработает. Всё-таки даже положительное вмешательство в чужую психику чревато нехорошими последствиями.  
Янка ещё не до конца оправилась и была слаба, и должного эффекта могло и не быть.  
Пока что народ ликовал, кричал «ура!» и славил королевскую семью.  
Некоторое время Янка стояла с закрытыми глазами – голова побаливала.  
«Иди ляг, золотко», – Эльза дала ей на себя опереться.  
«Да, пойдём, сестрёнка, – опираясь на трость и руку сестры, Янка отправилась обратно в замок, попутно послав маме: – Опять я сбегаю, забыв поблагодарить Тони. Извинись перед ребятами за меня, пожалуйста».  
«Конечно!»  
– Спасибо тебе! – Янка склонила голову на плечо сестрёнке, когда они уединились в комнате.  
– Не за что, милая! Забудем о том мерзавце… но я хотела взять самое тяжёлое на себя.  
– Может, и хорошо, что не взяла, родная, иначе бы тебе было тяжелее, а я переживу, – прошептала Янка. – Я и не такое переживала. Надеюсь, мама справится и с остальными преступниками – она хотела на себя взять подобные вещи.  
– Мама может. А мы с тобой должны оберегать, а не разрушать…  
– Вот именно, золотко. Что с тобой? – Янка заметила слёзы на глазах сестры и тихонько вытерла их.  
– Распереживалась… за тебя и вообще… на свете столько злых людей…  
Янка просто без слов обняла сестрёнку.  
– Это я виновата, что миндальничала с ними, – поникла Янка.  
– Не знаю, милая, ты так старалась, это люди хуже, чем мы о них думаем… – Эльза обняла сестричку в ответ.  
– Я до последнего верила в их порядочность и благоразумие. А не надо было, оказывается.  
– Надо с каждым разбираться отдельно, пожалуй. Я готова помогать, родная, разовью дар чуять злые помыслы…  
– Может, на бирюзовые водопады сбежим ненадолго? – Янка хитро улыбнулась. – А там я ими всеми займусь.  
– Было бы неплохо, сестрёнка! Только вдвоём?  
Девчонки оставили записку маман и ушли через портал. Побыть вдвоём в тишине, наедине с Силой.

6.  
После водопадов Янке стало гораздо лучше. И голова уже больше не болела.  
– А кто эти… существа, про кого из меня выбивал тот псих?  
– А они здесь живут. Может, даже сейчас покажутся…  
– Хорошо, – Янка приобняла сестрёнку.  
И тут из озерца чистой энергии вынырнули две головы. Прозрачно-голубоватая и прозрачно-розоватая.  
– Ой, это ещё кто? – Янка аж запнулась на ровном месте от неожиданности. Будто забыла.  
– А это вот и есть они, жидкие существа. Мя и ми.  
«Они такие милые, сестрёнка. Они как мы с тобой – нашли друг друга на перепутье миров…»  
Существа вылезли, на ходу принимая облик человеческих подростков и выдумывая себе наряды.  
– Спасибо, ваше величество, – заговорил парень-мя. – Вы снова спасли меня и мою подругу…  
– Ну а как иначе? – смутилась Янка. – Вы уникальны, вас беречь надо.  
«Это верно, родная. Интересная форма жизни».  
– А вот мы, – вздохнула девочка-ми, – вас защитить не смогли, это грустно…  
– Я не особо важный и ценный объект, – хмыкнула Скиталица. – Да и притом, я бессмертна… А вот вы нуждаетесь в защите.  
– Ничего себе не важный и не ценный! – возмутилась Эльза, даже вслух.  
– А мы уже так давно живём на свете, а толку…  
– Хотя бы помочь с реморализацией, – без запинки выговорила ми.  
– Ну, может, немножко, – сдалась её величество. – А… вы можете помочь? Простите, но с памятью у меня не очень.  
– Раньше могли… Возьмёте нас в ваш мир? Хотя бы на время?  
– Пойдёмте! У меня всем места хватит!  
«Прости, сестрёнка».  
«За что, родная?»  
«За мои пораженческие настроения. Кажется, я не совсем оправилась ещё».  
«Ничего. Я так тебя люблю, что одного этого хватит, чтобы поправиться!»  
«Я тоже люблю тебя».  
И они стали собираться вместе с существами.

Дома Янка в первую очередь натолкнулась на вопросительный взгляд маман.  
– И где это мы гуляем? И почему без меня? – притворно возмутилась Маргит, а глаза смеялись.  
– Мы восстанавливались, – как маленькая, ответила Эльза. – Я помогала Яночке лечиться. И гостей вот привели.  
– Где ж нам жить, – вслух подумало мя, – чтоб туда больше никакие гады не налезли и никому из-за нас не повредили?  
– Больше не налезут, – пообещала Янка, – маман одну банду даже казнила.  
– Как замечательно! Можно, мы пока тут поживём и в фонтане поплаваем?  
– Конечно, – подмигнула им королева. Дети убежали.

Королеве сообщили о прибытии её друзей. Янка увидала волшебницу и улыбнулась ей.  
Обе колдуньи обнялись. Колдуны были не одни – с ними пришла какая-то женщина, которую Янка на лицо и не помнила. Её представили как Сонью. В голове начало немного проясняться. Не её ли Янка с Соней, почти тёзкой старой новой знакомой, «сосватали» как-то за Нарышкина, соседа Рины, Тони и остальных?  
– Здравствуйте, – заговорила Сонья первой, – мы с вами ещё ни разу не виделись, ваше величество…  
– Моё упущение, сударыня, – Янка склонила голову. – Как вам тут, в этом мире? Вы же раньше в другом месте жили?  
– Во многих других местах, и каждое было лучше предыдущего. А это, вашими стараниями, оказалось идеальным. Спасибо вам за Никиту!  
– Ну, это не только моя заслуга ведь, – смущённо проговорила Янка.  
– Не только, но в основном. Дети уже взрослые совсем, Аргрим далеко, но пишет, а Леона или просто Леночка пока ещё при мне.  
– Леона? – Янка посмотрела на Рину. – Я чего-то не знаю? Или забыла тоже?  
– У них с Никитой родилась девочка, – кивнула та. – Не очень давно.  
– Я долго лечилась, ведь роды Аргрима были ужасно тяжёлые, я так страдала, так потом боялась, но Рина помогла – прежде всего с моими страхами и прочими проблемами в голове. Никита-то так меня любит, что готов был бы и без детей дальше жить, но я всё-таки решилась в конце концов, благо у нас тоже времени впереди много…  
– Поздравляю. А вы откуда родом сами? – прищурилась Янка.  
– Из Норвегии изначально… Моя мать – ведьма, только после её смерти я не могу её видеть. Аргрим – тот может. Ну да ладно.  
– Землячка, выходит. Я тоже из Норвегии, как и мои близкие.  
– Приятно, однако. А можно… представить Леону ко двору?  
– Я буду рада видеть вашу дочь, – кивнула королева. Интересно, сколько ей лет может быть? Ведь свадьба с Никитой была чёртову кучу лет назад. Демиурго-лет…  
– Благодарю. Ей как раз скоро будет шестнадцать.  
«Прости, родная, но представления при дворе иногда бывают такими утомительными», – и послала сестрёнке волну нежности.  
«Уж я-то знаю, милая», – Эльза ответила тем же.  
– Отлично. Скоро я устрою бал дебютанток и буду рада видеть Леону при дворе, – Яна склонила голову.  
– Благодарю, благодарю за честь!  
«Вечером уж отдохнём ото всех, в семейном кругу, Эльзочка. Я теперь тебя никуда не отпущу, прости уж».  
«Так и некуда, и незачем!»  
– Вам пришлют приглашение, сударыня, – Янка записала себе на видном месте, в календаре.  
Суннива уступила место колдуну. Янка долго смотрела на близкого друга и вдруг… обняла его.  
– Ты чего? – нет, он рад был, и тоже обнял Янку, но никак не ожидал такого проявления чувств.  
– Считай это и благодарностью за моё спасение, Тони, – совершенно серьёзно проговорила королева.  
– А разве я мог иначе?  
– Знаю, что нет. Но тогда я тебя и вправду почти не помнила, – проговорила Янка. – Почти никого из вас. Прости…  
– Да разве здесь есть твоя вина?  
– Может, и нету. В любом случае спасибо. За всё!  
– Да я только счастлив. К твоим услугам… всегда!  
Тут Янка решилась на неожиданный шаг. В её руке появился меч. Она попросила друга встать на одно колено. После обычной процедуры она сказала:  
– Поднимитесь, сэр рыцарь! – и передала ему оружие.  
Тони от неожиданности ойкнул и рассмеялся. Только потом вспомнил о положенных ритуалах. А после добавил:  
– Теперь у нас не только Даркнес маг-паладин…  
– Вот именно!  
– Только я с оружием не очень, чистая магия…  
– При случае – научу, – тихонько пообещала королева и с опаской посмотрела на Эльзу. Та была бы против всяких побоищ, пусть даже и учебных.  
«Надеюсь, я всё верно делаю, золотце».  
«Главное – осторожно».  
– Почту за честь, – Тони с улыбкой чуть поклонился.  
«Он будет тренироваться с голографическим противником, сестрёнка».  
– Я рада за всех.  
Янка имела вид уставший и откланялась, ещё раз попрощалась с Риной.  
Маргит извинилась за неё и продолжила приём, всё равно он был полуофициальный. А Эльза пошла с сестричкой.  
«Что-то я быстро уставать стала, – пожаловалась Янка. – Это ненормально, если сравнивать с прежним состоянием».  
«Так ты ещё не восстановилась до конца, солнышко. Отдыхай, я рядом».  
– Спасибо вам всем! И тебе, родная!

7.  
Окончательно очухавшись, Янка написала Соне и позвала её к себе, и Ирму со Стасем тоже. Надо же было заново узнать вообще всех друзей!  
Душевное здоровье Янке почти восстановили сестрёнка с маман и друзья. Янка мысленно заготавливала речь для Становских, но потом подумала, что импровизировать будет лучше.  
– Привет, ты как? – подошла первой Соня. – Выглядишь хорошо!  
– Привет, Сонь. Ну, если… смотреть немного в совсем недавнее прошлое, то относительно хорошо, – запинаясь, проговорила Янка. Она, как обычно, была не одна.  
– Но всё уж точно позади. Здравствуй, Эльза!  
Принцесса мило улыбнулась.  
– Привет, – подошла Ирма, – а где существа? Они не вернулись…  
– Думаю, им больше не стоит у вас быть, – немного виновато проговорила Янка. – У вас слишком опасно.  
– Причём опасно-то не для нас, а для вас, – это подошли сами мя и ми. – Только тут и дома до нас не долезут и никто из-за нас не пострадает.  
– Что вообще произошло? – оглядела всех Соня.  
– Ну, нашу часть ты помнишь, – Ирма аж вздрогнула, – и на этом, похоже, не кончилось…  
– Помню. Пойдёмте во дворец, что ль, а то так не слишком удобно рассказывать, – Янка с сестрёнкой пошли вперёд, остальные за ней.  
– Идёмте, конечно!  
Стась обнял жену за плечи, все услышали его слова:  
– Ирма, я бы тоже с удовольствием выдумал идеальный, волшебный мир и спрятал там тебя, малышку и родителей…  
– Но сам бы туда не пошёл, да оно и правильно. Я тоже не должна, какой я бабочкой ни будь.  
К компании присоединился и новый рыцарь-маг, которому было что рассказать – ведь он был там, где прятали королеву, под прикрытием. Собственно, он в основном и живописал, иногда влезали мя и ми. Янка в основном молчала – о себе она говорить не любила. Иногда отвечала на вопросы.  
Соня просто ужасалась. Потом поманила к себе мя:  
– Слушай, ну ладно про Яну ты не знало, но когда напали на Становских – не могло, что ли, вдарить по этому гаду реморализацией! Ты же даже с Вестором справилось!  
– Путаете, товарищ демиург. Справилось я с Аргримом, который был просто трудным подростком. А Вестора убили, и объединёнными силами, и не насовсем, а в этот раз мне надо было действовать быстро. Стась и Ирма уже были в руках негодяя, какие уж тут скрытые силы высвобождать…  
– Сонь, не забывай про разницу времени в этом и том мирах – у них высокие технологии, кстати. И наши жидкие друзья просто не смогли быстро среагировать, – заступилась вдруг за мя королева.  
– Да, и это тоже, ты права, Яна, и само мя право – я сама забыла, какие возможности ему тогда прописала, и не особо-то продумала его развитие за эти почти полвека…  
– А мне вообще нет прощения, – поникла Ирма и обняла мя. – Я задвинула на этот проект, а ты нас всех спас.  
– Вот именно! – кивнула Янка и закрыла глаза – голова всё ещё немного болела.  
Эльза обняла её за плечи, снимая боль:  
– Давайте больше не будем о плохом и перестанем вспоминать, кто кому и чем обязан…  
«Они тебя утомили, сестрёнка?»  
«Немного, родная. Снова наверно придётся на те водопады сходить. Вместе сходим?»  
– Сестрёнка права, давайте не будем о плохом, – Янка тоже приобняла сестрёнку. – Сонь, помнишь про Сонью? – сменила тему королева. – Так похоже звучат ваши имена…  
«Сходим обязательно!»  
– Помню, как же! Моя любимая несправедливо обиженная родным каноном героиня, которую я переделала для ориджа…  
– И я помню, и даже Стась её знает, – подошла к ним Ирма.  
– У неё всё хорошо?  
– Да, она недавно приходила, с Риной. У них с Никитой уже давно девочка, ну… – Янка вспоминала с трудом, – лет шестнадцать как. Скоро бал дебютанток устрою, и она там будет.  
– Красота! Это же та самая Леона из финальной истории про Институт! Значит, то их сборище было так недавно…  
– Какое… сборище? – заморгала её величество. Ирма тоже глядела недоумённо – уже подзабыла то, что придумывали про Институт без неё…  
– Да в самом конце «Хроник Института», – пояснила Соня. Она-то никогда не забывала, «кто на ком стоял и у кого от кого дети».  
– А… Я перечитаю, простите, – вздохнула Янка.  
– Если захочешь, – Соня послала ей эмпатическую волну – не переживай, ты после пережитого куда более важное забывала, всё наладится…  
– Я припомнила, – улыбнулась Ирма. – Уже хочу её нарисовать, эту Леону!  
– Ну, как запланирую бал, вы тоже будьте, я свяжусь с вами, – слабо улыбнулась Янка. – Я её тоже не видела ещё.  
– Здорово, спасибо!  
Янка кивнула.  
Гости оставались долго, но в основном сами по себе. Стасю было явно жалко забирать отсюда Ирму… И никто не приставал к Янке с сестрёнкой.  
Королева заранее извинилась перед всеми. Друзья же всё понимали…  
«Неловко как-то получилось, родная. Сама же вызвала их сюда, и сама же как-то…»  
«Да они сами знали, что пришли ненадолго. Всё хорошо».  
«Вот что же я за человек?»  
«Нормальный. Для меня так самый лучший. И так многое переживший…»  
«Спасибо, что ты рядом, сестрёнка».  
«Всегда».  
«И ты для меня самая лучшая!»  
«Люблю тебя, Яночка».  
«И я тебя, ещё больше! Оставлять ребят не очень хочется, но мы хотели на те бирюзовые водопады сходить, вместе».  
«Зато маму можем взять».  
«Её возьмём – пока я… болела, она на себя все основные функции взяла и немного законы поменяла», – Яна слабо улыбнулась.  
«Она у нас молодец. Железная леди в хорошем смысле».  
«Не то, что я – слишком мягкая я для королевской власти стала, сестрёнка».  
«Так вы идеально дополняете друг друга!»  
«Но с тобой мы всё равно ближе, родная».  
«Это другое, но да. Вот и не расстанемся никогда. Так я когда-то загадала Лучику!»  
«Перестала я быть боевой, сестрёнка, начинаю терять форму, пора возвращаться к тренировкам. Или стоит сперва с врачом посоветоваться?»  
«Стоит-стоит, сестрёнка».  
«Хорошо, родная».  
– Через недельку, думаю, сделаем этот бал, – тихо проговорила её величество.  
– Давай так, думаю, ты всё отлично организуешь, родная!  
– С твоей тёплой душевной поддержкой, золотко, – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– Сделаю всё, что могу!  
– Просто будь рядом, родная. Вместе мы всё сделаем!  
– Абсолютно всё, что захотим! А мы не захотим плохого!  
– Всё будет идеально! А те, с кем девчонки танцевать будут… думаю, студенты как раз подойдут, – Янка наклонила голову набок.  
– Согласна.  
– Ну что, пойдём звать маму и на исцеление? А вот как ребята?  
– Так мама их уже давно проводила.  
– Ну, тогда пошли? – Янка подала руку принцессе.  
– Идём, конечно!

8.  
И вот настал день бала. У всех душа требовала большого праздника. Янка заранее связалась с друзьями из старого мира. Она блистала при всём параде. Остальные тоже разоделись как подобало и как могли – и королевская семья, и гости. Кто-то из друзей тайно любовался её величеством.  
Пора было начинать. В Большом зале наступила тишина. И в этой тишине зазвучал голос её величества со вступительной речью. Речь была простая, но красивая.  
Сестрёнка стояла рядом.  
«Надеюсь, всё пройдёт отлично, Эльзочка, – мы всё устроили идеально».  
«Как и ожидалось от тебя, золотце».  
«Ты мне тоже помогла, сестрёнка», – Янка послала ей волну нежности.  
Эльза ответила тем же:  
«Ну, меня учили придворным порядкам… Уж что могу. Но ты можешь лучше».  
«Не смущай меня, сестрёнка».  
«Я просто говорю правду – моя Яночка всего добилась сама».  
«Всё равно спасибо тебе за поддержку душевную, родная!»  
«Это – всегда, сколько угодно!»  
«Люблю тебя!»  
«А уж я как!»  
Ирма о чём-то шепталась с Соней. Они, конечно, слушали, но смотреть было интереснее.  
К Янке подходили пары, и церемониймейстер представлял дебютанток. Дошла очередь и до Леоны. Та была хороша собой и весьма грациозна. Такая же, как мать, только волосы потемнее и сама менее самодовольная. Сказывалось, что отец во всех смыслах, кроме плохого, интеллигент.  
Леона поклонилась, как и кавалер рядом с ней, и они отошли. Так подходили ещё и ещё. Соня с Ирмой тоже заметили Леону и любовались ей.  
Янка же почувствовала, что с сестрёнкой что-то не то. Заболела, что ли?  
«Ты в порядке, золотко?»  
«Да, конечно, милая, а что?»  
«Беспокоюсь за тебя. Давай-ка к врачу на всякий случай. Где ты умудрилась простыть?»  
«Сама не знаю… да не переживай ты так, родная!»  
«Со здоровьем не шутят. Пойдём! Теперь тебе надо прилечь! Здоровье сестрёнки для меня важнее балов!»  
Её величество перепоручила мероприятие маман и удалилась с принцессой в свои покои.  
Эльза вроде и неплохо себя чувствовала, но прилечь тянуло.  
Янка же наколдовала чай с травами и настойчиво попросила выпить.  
– Так тебе станет легче. К тому же – у тебя жар!  
– А я даже не чувствую… – хотя перед глазами у принцессы плыло. Она прилегла и выпила из Янкиных рук питьё.  
– Так, теперь попробуй заснуть! – не слушая возражений, заявила старшая сестра и, взяв принцессу за руку, принялась её исцелять.  
Эльза закрыла глаза и сразу же увидела чудесный сон.  
Янка исцеляла, посылая одновременно волны добра и любви. И это работало…  
«Мам, извинись за меня перед всеми, – передала Янка Маргит, – я не могу отойти от сестрёнки».  
«Да понимаю я, пусть поправляется, и ты рядом отдохни».  
Янка просидела рядом всю ночь. 

Эльза открыла глаза и улыбнулась. Выглядела она явно посвежевшей. Но на Яну взглянула с беспокойством:  
– Ты что же, так и не ложилась, родная?  
– Нет, для меня твоё здоровье важнее. Да и потом, я привыкшая уже не спать иногда. Всё в порядке.  
– Так я ж уже поправилась, благодаря тебе, сестрёнка, любимая! Теперь твоя очередь спать! А моя – сидеть рядом!  
– У нас ещё второй день бала, сестрёнка. Леона должна мне представиться. А уж тогда, после приёма, я и посплю. Обещаю!  
– Да пусть мама всё делает! Я понимаю, что мы уже большие…  
– Но я обещала и друзьям, и матери Леоны. А потом я вся твоя. Пошли со мной, сестрёнка!  
– Пошли. Я уже восстановилась и теперь могу помочь моему солнышку.  
«Прости, золотко».  
«Было бы за что, сестричка».  
«Я тебя сразу не послушала, милая».

В Большом зале снова собрались почти те же. К её величеству подошли Сонья с Леоной. Янка чуть склонила голову. А дамы присели в реверансе.  
– Ваша матушка мне рассказывала о вас, – обратилась королева к девушке. – Как вам вчерашний вечер?  
– Восхитительно! Великолепно!  
Соня с Ирмой интересовались мамой и дочкой больше, чем сама королева.  
Янка подмигнула подругам из старого мира и сделала знак подойти. Соавторши приблизились.  
– У вас очаровательная дочь, сударыня, – произнесла Соня с невыносимо серьёзным лицом.  
– Спасибо, – чуть улыбнулась Сонья.  
Янка же еле держалась на ногах, но старалась не подавать виду.  
– Я так рада, – добавила Ирма, – что сначала Соне, потом её величеству удалось исправить несправедливость вашей жизни. Я-то так, рядом постояла…  
Эльза поддерживала Янку под руку.  
Леона с явным интересом глядела на её величество и её друзей. Потом подошёл довольно симпатичный мужчина в очках. Он был в чёрном официальном костюме.  
– Это мой муж, – представила его Сонья.  
– Очень рады познакомиться! Вы, сударь, жизнью и счастьем обязаны только её величеству королеве Яне!  
Потом Ирма шёпотом заметила:  
– Самый лучший типаж ей подобрали – прямо как Стась!  
Янка лишь дико смутилась по своему обыкновению.  
– Н-ну, старались, чтобы всем хорошо было, – промямлила она сонным голосом.  
– Ты устала, – шепнула Соня. Эльза подтвердила мысленно:  
«Тебе пора прилечь, Яночка».  
– Вы простите, – склонила голову королева, – Эта наша встреча не последняя.  
«Пойдём, родная».  
– Конечно, не последняя. Отдыхайте, ваше величество.  
И сестрёнки удалились.  
– Теперь я вся твоя, Эльзочка! – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Я рада! Идём отдыхать и лечиться!  
Янка приобняла принцессу. 

В своих покоях обе только и вздохнули с облегчением.  
– Пусть там поговорят и познакомятся, – подмигнула сестрёнке Янка. – Потом всё расскажут. Я надеюсь.  
– Я тоже, родная. Сейчас нам важнее восстановиться.  
– Вот именно! Ну, ты тоже поспи.  
– Сначала ты. А я буду оберегать твой покой, радость.  
Янка и без лишних просьб упала в тёмную бездну, передав:  
«Обожаю тебя!»  
«И я тебя!»  
Эльза долго держала её за руку.  
И дай Бог, чтобы ничего не нарушало больше семейную идиллию. Но исправлять в законодательстве предстояло ещё много. Янка надеялась на помощь близких – они же тоже были в своё время королевами.  
Конечно, все вместе они бы ещё не с тем справились!


	10. Семейные ценности

1.  
Янка наведалась к друзьям в Светлый, пока маман с сестрой ещё не вернулись из родного мира. Надо же иногда и одной выбираться… к тем, кого когда-то придумала. Разговор у них отчего-то повернул на семейную тему – у двоих, Янка с Сарой сидели в гостиной.  
– Мне-то это не надо, – заметила королева, – у меня своих забот полно, но другим я не мешаю.  
– Жаль мне тебя поэтому.  
– Чего меня жалеть-то? Я чувствую себя отлично и вполне счастливым человеком, – ответила Янка.  
– Дети – это же самое большое счастье! Запредельное…   
– Понимаю тебя прекрасно, но у меня другой путь в жизни, – спокойно ответила королева.  
– Да что ты можешь понять? – выпалила в сердцах Сара. – Разве такие, как ты – полноценны? Как детей может быть не надо, как можно променять материнство хоть на магию, хоть на что угодно – один фиг, что магия, что разврат бесплодный!  
– Ты… всё сказала? – Янка очень внимательно посмотрела на подругу. Ясно было, что её просто «обработали» всякие «тролли» из Интернета, но Сара словно ослепла. Конец разговора застала Рина.   
– Что тут такое? С ума сошли ссориться?  
– Мне пора, простите, – Янка поднялась и пошла к двери. – Можете даже свергнуть меня, раз… – и, махнув рукой, скрылась за дверью. Вскоре послышался шум мотора отъезжавшей машины.  
– Ты что наделала? – укорила Рина. – Да мы все её дети! Она если сильно загрустит – мы все и исчезнуть можем! – даже если неправда, прозвучать могло впечатляюще. – Ты же не тупая мамашка с форума, которая пишет «сперва роди сОма, потом выступай!»  
Только сейчас мать-героиня осознала, что она натворила, и сорвалась уже поехать вслед и извиниться.  
– Я с тобой, горе, – высказалась Рина. – Хотя у меня тоже детей нет, а до кучи ты оскорбила большую часть святых и подвижниц.   
– Как я сейчас ей в глаза смотреть буду? – поникла докторша. – Надеюсь, опалу на нас не нашлёт… Хотя вполне имеет право…  
– Ну, уж как-нибудь изволь смотреть. Умеешь на своих срываться… за что, кстати, на пустом-то месте? Климакса у тебя никогда не будет! – умей за это и отвечать.   
– Да и Янка меня видеть не захочет, – всхлипнула Сара. – Она ж… и не ругалась со мной, а я… – докторша выбежала из дома и пошла, куда глаза глядят. Рина не успела остановить подругу. Но тут же сорвалась следом и бросилась искать названую сестру.  
– Не дури, у тебя внуки уже! – Рина догнала подругу и ухватила за руку. – Всё хорошо будет, если вовремя исправляться…  
– А что теперь это изменит? – Сара возвращалась домой с подругой.  
– Дай просто Янке время прийти в себя и позвони потом, попроси о встрече!  
– Попробую…

Сама же королева, вернувшись во дворец, кивнула родне и поднялась к себе в комнату.   
– Чего с ней, интересно? – глядя вслед дочке, задумчиво спросила мама. – Поругалась, что ли, с кем?  
– Скорее это Яночку кто-то обидел, – Эльза уже бежала за сестрой.  
И нашла её в их комнате. Янка смотрела в окно и выглядела скорее невесело. «Грустнячила», как выражались на одном форуме. Заслышав шаги, спросила, не оборачиваясь:  
– Я что, всем кажусь такой неполноценной?  
– Да ты что? – закричали все. – Творец целого мира – и вдруг…  
– Да тут мне сейчас прямым текстом высказали, – и Янка кратко рассказала о недавнем разговоре.   
– Да как она могла?.. – аж задохнулась Эльза.  
– Дура, – отрубила Маргит. – Я сама мать двоих детей, и совершенно не святая, но такого бы никогда не ляпнула! Неполноценные – это кто злобствует, завидует, кому всегда всего мало, кому по внутренним ощущениям не может быть хорошо, а виноваты у них все вокруг, но только не они сами! Независимо от того, есть у них дети или нет!  
– И мне не за себя обидно, – вздохнула Янка. – Я потом спрошу, что на неё нашло.   
– На ногу наступили или «красные дни» на носу, а тут ты…  
– Впрочем, это её не оправдывает, – тон у Эльзы был совсем ледяной.  
– Наверняка на мамском форуме поругалась, – предположила Янка. – С мужем её поболтаю, он-то ни при чём, да и Рина тоже…  
«Надеюсь, она сама поймёт, сестрёнка, если уже не поняла», – и послала принцессе волну нежности.   
– Она уже бабушка, а не кормящая мама, – злилась Маргит. – Даже Бергдис бы вот никогда!  
«Ну, наверно, но никто не должен… Ты же наше солнце, а они… они все просто завидуют!»  
– Пока мне лучше не видеться с ней, остальные-то не виноваты…   
– Наверно…  
– Я же и… повода не давала особо… ну да ладно…  
– Она извинится…  
– Я надеюсь.  
«Но всё-таки больно…»  
«И мне за тебя».  
«Может, она в чём-то и права, но не знаю».  
«Каждому своё, с тобой я это поняла, родная».  
«Спасибо, золотко. Люблю тебя. Простите, что мне остаться пришлось – неотложные дела были, к папе и тёте с сестричкой маленькой я попозже наведаюсь».  
«Да я понимаю, солнышко».  
– Спасибо вам, – Янка обняла и сестрёнку и маму. – Позвоню ребятам, пусть её муженёк с ней поговорит…  
– С Богом!  
«Держись, Яночка, всё будет хорошо, ты их богиня вообще-то, никто не посмеет».  
«Солнышко, как ты меня возвысила, скромность моя возмущается, правда, слабо», – мысленно рассмеялась Янка и обняла принцессу.  
«Так их бы всех без тебя и не было! И меня тоже… не слишком».  
«А без вас всех и меня бы не было».

Янка послала сообщение Киму: «Есть разговор приватный, жду во дворце».  
Тот ответил, что быстро подъедет.  
Минут через двадцать она уже спрашивала, тихонько, чтоб другие не слышали:  
– С какого это дерева Сара так экстренно рухнула? Ни с кем не ругалась? Может, я просто ей под горячую руку попала?  
Янкина родня следила за этим разговором издали. Потом Янка им расскажет, если не секрет.  
– Скорее всего, именно так и было. Какое-то безымянное ничтожество из Интернета сказало что-то, объявлявшее смысл её жизни – ничем и даже хуже. Вот и… Прости её, она всё та же девочка. И для неё не выйти замуж уже всегда значило не состояться… даже если не за кого попало.  
– Я просто удивилась, Ким, с какого перепугу она на меня наехала. Ты всё ж поговори с ней. А мне… пока больно… не столько за себя, сколько за сестрёнку и вообще за всех, кто… в общем, ты понимаешь… Рина тоже свой путь выбрала. И, – тут Янка выразительно поглядела на друга.  
– И Алиса, в конце концов. Да уж поговорю. Даже если кому-то не дают быть собой, это не повод требовать, чтоб все были такими, как этот кто-то.  
– Ты дай слово, что сохранишь в тайне от Сары то, что я скажу. Об этом знаем только мы с Риной. Я-то прощу.  
– Я обещаю сохранить эту тайну, – совершенно серьёзно заверил Ким.  
– Сарины родители… они тоже искали часики, чтобы смыться в прошлое и изменить всё… Сара им мешала, и они хотели просто избавиться от неё…– тихо проговорила Янка.  
– Вот же… И наверняка она чувствовала себя лишней, ненужной, ещё когда они были живы, а потом её взяли к себе добрые люди и ей тоже могло казаться, что из милости, что она в тягость, что никогда у неё ничего не будет так, как она хочет… Понятно, что теперь она гордится. И ей сложно представить, что поводы к гордости бывают разные.  
– Мне даже стало её жаль. Я потом поговорю с ней. Я ведь не просто так «выдала» её за тебя, – слабо улыбнулась королева. – Ты единственный, кто согрел её душу и вселил в неё уверенность в себе. И пусть не думает, что она кому-то не нужна. Ну, сорвался человек, с кем не бывает, а троллей в Интернете полно, за всеми не уследишь.  
– Спасибо за всё, – с чувством сказал Ким. – Троллей просто игнорировать надо, собака лает – а караван идёт. Но Сара, повторяю, всё та же девочка…  
– Да особо не за что. Ты спроси, на каком форуме она тусовалась в последнее время. И как бы ай-пи адрес узнать того обалдуя – я ему по мозгам надаю! Я всё понимаю. И в Интернете лучше поменьше сидеть, а то ещё кто-нибудь ей башню снесёт!  
– А это уже моя вина, надо было больше проводить с ней времени. Чтоб ни до кого стало!  
– Теперь-то за тебя на Острове Шурик, верно? Вот и гуляйте вместе с Сарой. Ей просто внимания не хватало, семейного общения, вот и повлекло девушку на просторы Интернета. Почаще вместе бывайте просто.  
– Согласен. Всегда ведь считались идеальной парой…  
– Вот и вспомните молодые годы!   
– Согласен!   
Они попрощались, и Ким уехал домой, поговорить с любимой жёнушкой.  
Та встретила его сконфуженная.  
– С Яной поговорили?  
– Она на тебя не сердится. Просила передать, что тебя отвлечь надо… от всяких идиотов из Сети.  
– Так ведь вас никого дома не бывает часто. Даже Милли в город переехала с Каспером, ближе к родам второго. И Шурик с Дашкой и детьми с концами на Остров перебрались… Рина вообще в Управлении весь день. Мне жутко стыдно перед Янкой. Она ничего больше не говорила?  
– Ты могла бы сидеть у внуков… Или чатиться только со своими. Впрочем, с меня это вины не снимает. Говорила – что я должен больше тобой заниматься.  
– Надеюсь, ты больше никуда не пропадёшь с горизонта, дорогой?   
– Надеюсь, что нет, – улыбнулся Ким. – И побаивался, что сестрица Янкина сорвётся и заморозит тебя. Слишком… ледяная она была в этот раз…  
– За своих и положено рвать на части, это нормально.  
– Надеюсь, её величество уговорит сестрёнку о милости? – Ким обнял жену и поцеловал в губы. – А то с льдышкой целоваться как-то… холодно…  
– Да ну тебя в мяк! – засмеялась Сара.  
Вечер закончился закономерно – нежностью и полной, во всех смыслах близостью.

Когда Ким уехал, Янка вернулась к родным.  
– Ну что там? Если не секрет? – маман было любопытно.  
– Да, делись, Яночка! – Эльза обняла сестрёнку.  
– Всё оказалось не так и страшно. Хотя всему виной Интернет… водятся там всякие негодяи, пишут гадости. На одного из них Сара и наткнулась, а потом на мне сорвалась, – Янка обняла принцессу в ответ.  
– Не надо так делать, никогда!  
– Я о том же.   
– Там вообще «живут» те, кому общения в реальной жизни не хватает или вообще нет, – добавила Маргит.  
– У меня есть вы и с вами гораздо интереснее! Когда дома любовь и взаимопонимание – и интернеты не нужны! – Янка поцеловала и сестрёнку и маман.  
– Конечно!  
– Но есть люди, с которыми хочется быть на связи, даже если те люди живут в другом мире, и с которыми связаны многие светлые периоды жизни. Я про Соню….  
– Одно дело на связи, тем более с Соней у тебя есть и нетехнические возможности для общения, другое – когда там поселяешься. Это как разница между «видеться с друзьями раз в месяц» и «каждый день напиваться в полуслучайной компании».  
– Значит, я не так выразилась, – виновато взглянула на маму королева.  
– Как раз ты и сказала всё правильно, и делаешь тоже, а Сара не совсем, хотя навряд ли в этом виновата одна она.  
– Может, даже и не виновата. Она же тоже всю жизнь чувствовала себя никому не нужной.  
– Да уж, это серьёзно.  
– Так что смысл мне злиться на неё? Хотя больно было сильно сперва…  
«Забудь, сестрёнка, любимая!»  
– Понимаю и то, и другое!  
«Постараюсь, родная».  
– Ты уж не морозь её тогда, – Янка поцеловала принцессу.  
– Не буду, не стоит, – Эльза ответила тем же.  
– Простите, что сразу не спросила… как там, дома? Как папа и тётя?  
– Цветут, очень гордятся дочкой и нами! Может, Ингрид даже сможет как мама – совмещать. Семью и магию, в смысле. Если всё-таки в ней найдётся искра, а на это очень похоже.  
– Вот это, наверно, и есть счастье…  
– Счастье – у каждого своё!  
– Это точно… Надеюсь, мужу удастся убедить в том же Сару, – хмыкнула Янка, – в своё время я сделала их идеальной парой… но какой ценой…  
– А просто так ничего не даётся, Яночка.  
– Я про то же. Теперь-то они все воссоединятся, а то мне, как автору, стыдно, что я их разобщила… Виновата в конечном счёте всё же я…  
– Не совсем, они тоже развиваются сами по себе. Они живые люди – вот так ты замечательно их придумала!  
– Но я же за них и ответственна…

В этот момент королеве сообщили, что её хочет видеть одна посетительница. Причём срочно.  
– Пригласите, – кивнула Янка дворецкому. Она уже догадывалась, кого увидит.  
Сара вид имела немного виноватый.   
– Ладно, забудь! – прервала Янка излияния подруги, – с кем не бывает. Ты мне дай координаты того форума и ник того подлеца – я с ним разберусь.  
– Да ну, подросток небось сопливый, которого мать за курением поймала. Более умный такого не напишет.  
– Но посмотреть ему в глаза стоит.  
– Может быть…  
– В любом случае – поглядим.  
– Спасибо тебе!  
– За что?  
– За детей и Кима, за идеальную семью!  
– Всё в порядке, Сара. И не вини себя. Я поговорила с Кимом, он тебя теперь не оставит. И наперёд всё же скажу – у каждого своё счастье, и этот каждый воспринимает его по-своему. И не слушай завистников! Особенно в Интернете! – под конец Янка обняла подругу.  
– Спасибо тебе снова!  
– Рада помочь, чем смогу. Надеюсь, на том форуме не агитировали за аборты? А то ж я того агитатора на куски порву!  
– Ещё как агитировали, меня просто с катушек сорвало! Мол, женщина имеет право распоряжаться своим телом и не слушать ни мужа, никого… Во-первых, предохраняться надо как следует, если уж такая эгоистка, что детей не хочешь, а во-вторых, ничего, что душа ещё за месяц до зачатия воплощается? Нехристианская теория, но мне очень нравится, а они – «не человек, а кучка клеток»!  
– Тогда тем более надо найти мерзавца! Расстреляю! – взъярилась королева. – Напиши мне адрес форума и ник «тролля». Может, мы всю организацию накроем, если не один человек агитирует. Да какого они о себе возомнили!  
– Вряд ли там организация, так, взбесившийся эгоизм. Развратничать хотят, а последствий чтоб не было. Не в таком мире, как наш, кому-то замышлять геноцид нации.  
– В любом случае надо пресекать подобное! – Янка приняла от подруги листок с адресом и ником. – Специалисты найдут в два счёта!  
– Пусть-пусть ищут. А то после таких разговорчиков я и сорвалась. Потому что реально не понимаю, как можно променять материнство на какую-то там свободу… Но это я ведь не про тебя на самом деле, магия – это огромная ответственность и в том виде, в каком ты её придумала, она исключает не то что разврат, а даже поцелуи. Как монашество, по сути.  
– То-то я удивилась, с какого дуба ты рухнула? – обе подруги рассмеялись.  
– Вот с такого, прости…  
– Да всё нормально. И ты прости тоже…  
– Я-то за что прощать должна?  
– А я на тебя обиделась, – прыснула Янка. – Хорошо, что всё разъяснилось.  
– Осталось позатыкать им рты и выпнуть из нашего мира.  
– Я одного для примера расстреляю, остальные сами заткнутся! – резко выдала королева. – Чай будешь?  
– Я бы с радостью, но внуки ждут, – улыбнулась ветеринарша.  
– Ладно, потом с внуками приходи! Я, конечно, с ними и так общаюсь…  
Сара уехала к себе, а Янка вернулась к семье с каким-то боевым настроем.  
– Прости, что подслушала, но кого ты расстреливать собралась? – спросила мама.  
Янке пришлось вкратце рассказать.  
Маргит была настроена даже ещё более радикально:  
– Я бы поставила мыслеуловитель! Чуть только человек намыливается убить нерождённого ребёнка – шварк по мозгам реморализацией и приступом родительских инстинктов!  
– Согласна, если ты его найдёшь, мыслеуловитель этот… или наколдуешь, – улыбнулась Янка. – Но агитатора я всё ж расстреляю…  
– И правильно сделаешь. Даже в Интернете надо отвечать за свои слова! А вдруг из-за них кто-то с собой покончит? Или в жизнь воплотит это паскудство…  
– Я про то же. Вон Саре как крышу снесло, а другим, может, хуже будет, – Янка позвонила начальнику стражи и передала листок с приказом в кратчайшие сроки найти мерзавца.  
– Колдунов привлеките, если надо будет.  
Всё, закрутились шестерёнки.  
– Я чего-то такой кровожадной себя ощутила, как тигр, – хмыкнула королева и присела рядом с сестрёнкой.  
– У меня тоже бывает. Некоторые просто не заслуживают права на жизнь, и это наше бремя – разбираться с такими.  
– Корона – тяжёлая ответственность, даже и в магических мирах, – проговорила Янка.  
– О том и речь, солнышко. Пошли отдыхать.  
– Конечно. Завтра трудный день. Пока, мам! – Янка чмокнула колдунью.  
Приобнявшись, сестрёнки поднялись к себе. Пошептались по своему обыкновению и уснули.

2.  
Агитатора, вернее, агитаторшу, нашли быстро: та вела себя хамски и развязно, уверенная, что ей всё сойдёт с рук.  
– А что такого, у нас свободная страна, я просто высказала мнение, что женщина имеет право принадлежать только самой себе!  
– Что такого? – криво усмехнулась королева, глядя в упор на тётку. Руки чесались заехать ей по носу кулаком. – Никому не дано право убивать, особенно нерождённых детей! – гаркнула вдруг Янка. – По новому закону тебе грозит смертная казнь!   
– Сучка зависимая! Ты ж так попросту из меня мученицу сделаешь! И я призывала не убивать, а чтоб каждая сама решала!  
Янка не сдержалась и засандалила натренированным ударом нахалке по носу:  
– Ты с королевой разговариваешь, тварь!  
– И что с того, твоё величество? – нахалка утирала кровь рукавом.  
– Я не потерплю геноцида моего народа, к которому ты стремишься, агитируя за убийства нерождённых!   
А вот это, видимо, было в точку. Маргит тоже подключилась:  
– Конечно, зачем же ещё? Бедности у нас нет в помине, пособия на детей огромные и все преференции семьям с детьми налицо. А хочешь жить для себя – умей не беременеть, хотя это тоже сократит нацию.  
– Ваше величество матушка, может, нужно сделать стерилизацию для таких, как эта… особа? – Янка повернулась к матери. – Я защищаю права матерей и семейных.   
– А если они потом поумнеют, захотят детей, а поздно? Тут с мозгом работать надо, а не с маткой!  
– Вот и пусть думают. А мы поможем.  
– Что, величество, и тебе мозги промыли? – злобно усмехнулась Наталья (как звали преступницу).  
Принцесса еле сдерживалась, чтоб не заморозить нахалку насмерть.  
– Промыли как раз тебе, – процедила Маргит. – Беременность – счастье, даже когда она тяжёлая. И она не может уродовать. И дети всегда дают куда больше, чем мы в них вкладываем. Но не попробуешь – не узнаешь. Ладно. Я влезу в мозг к каждой и всех, кто детей не хочет, но не хочет и в монахини или магички, сделаю бесплодными.  
– Главное, – тихо подсказала Эльза, – заодно исцелить тех, кто хочет, но здоровье не позволяет.  
– Ты права, сестрёнка, и мама тоже права. С этой что будем делать? На её совести призывы к убийствам, – Янка посмотрела и на маму, и на принцессу.  
– Виновна перед Богом, говорила, что у нерождённых детей нет души, – Эльза сощурилась так зло, что не по себе стало даже родным. На миг.  
– Я бы дала дожить до бездетной старости и пожать все плоды, когда будет умирать одна, окружённая только призраками пятерых… – Маргит всмотрелась, – семерых! Семерых убитых! Это почище смертной казни! Потому что насчёт мученицы она права.  
– Тогда только ссылка без права общения с людьми! – проговорила Янка. – В Восточные пределы!   
– Ага, пытка полным одиночеством, не то, что с мужиками спать! Вот, поняла?  
– Поняла. Всё равно за правду пострадаю.  
– И полная изоляция, то есть никакого Интернета, детка! В Восточных пределах – ни проблеска цивилизации, места дикие, глухие! А твоим приспешникам память подправим, так что никакого мученического венца у тебя не будет…  
– Ну и пусть, кровью скалы испишу.  
– Вот же упёртая! Ладно была бы проплаченная или просто дура… Ну да пусть.  
Тут Янка что-то вспомнила и загадочно так улыбнулась, взглянув на близких.   
«Что, родная?»  
«Вы помните, что сделали с Аллой?»  
«Вернуть в младенческий возраст, милая?»  
«Нет, она должна всё пережить и понять сама. Там была маленькая глупая девочка…»  
«Согласна, сестрёнка».  
Маргит тем временем дописала и огласила приговор. Мерзавку увели.  
– И на всякий случай внесём правки в основной закон. Надо как-то… закрепить наказание за пропаганду абортов… исключение составляют лишь медицинские показания и жизнеугрожающие ситуации.  
– Надо. А ещё как-то эгоизм из людей подвытравить. Мужики обычно, будучи поставлены перед фактом отцовства, научаются любить детей. Ну, если сразу с концами не бросают. А вот с бабами хуже. Хотя на них и падает гораздо больше забот, каждодневных, по мелочи…  
– Многим легче, когда дружная семья – сёстры, братья помогают. А когда ты тянешь дитё в одиночку и рядом никого нет? Поневоле руки опустятся, и никаких детей уже не надо будет, – вздохнула Янка.   
– Если даже родители не помогут? Тогда у нас есть приюты, и церковь, и магические общины… Там выручат. Главное – помнить, что дети дар Божий, что послеродовая депрессия пройдёт, а в старости у тебя будет опора. И что добрые люди на помочь всегда найдутся.  
– А если она сирота? – посмотрела на маму Янка. – И ей некому помочь?  
– Я же сказала, помочь ВСЕГДА есть кому. Ты для кого социальные центры держишь? В твоём мире священникам и просто добрым людям не надо их создавать и поддерживать из своего кармана и на пожертвования!  
– Сироты и прочие с трудностями жизненными там помощь получают… Простите, что-то я косая маленько, – промямлила Янка.  
– А я тоже задумалась. Например, если женщину изнасиловали и она забеременела… По-любому она, наверно, этого ребёнка будет ненавидеть!  
– Тогда таким давать специальное разрешение, я думаю. Хотя это же всё равно убийство… пусть родит и в сиротский приют, если воспитывать не захочет…  
– Да. Ребёнок-то не виноват. Просто ведь она всю беременность будет мучиться и хотеть убить себя, и ребёнок родится больным.  
– Тогда в течение беременности – психотерапия, а после рождения малыша даму можно… как сказать лучше… заблокировать… или как там?  
– С магией можно всё и проще сделать, «передать» беременность той, кто мечтает и никак, но если мыслить простыми категориями, то да, психотерапия… Поставить блок на ненависть к ребёнку? Это надо сразу. А так если она его в приют или в бездомную семью – зачем блокировать?  
– Вот, это могут в магических общинах помочь, «передать», – кивнула Яна.  
– Но это на крайний случай, думаю… Тут, кстати, ещё одна проблема: в таком ребёнке половина генов – от отца-мерзавца, мало ли что проявится и как он нагадит родным и приёмным близким!  
Тут уж Эльза высказалась:  
– Но это не даёт никому из людей права убивать этого ребёнка, пока он ещё не родился. Если ему дали жизнь – значит, зачем-то!  
– Да, – кивнула Маргит. – По мне так воспитание сильнее наследственности, но на всякий можно и с генетикой малыша поработать.  
– Именно! Так давайте общими усилиями внесём поправки в Основной Закон, – слабо улыбнулась королева.  
– И много-много в Семейный Кодекс.  
– Вот! Так что работы законотворческой у нас много будет! И студентам-юристам работы зададим! – хихикнула её величество.  
Настроение у всех улучшилось.  
– Была в славянских легендах такая Матушка Йогиня, добрая магичка, молодая и красивая, заботившаяся о сиротах, из которой впоследствии сделали злую ведьму бабу Ягу, – проговорила королева.   
– Ну, вот и ты чем не мать народов? Тем более вопрос о престолонаследии у нас не стоит.  
Янка только кашлянула смущённо.   
– Ну, вы и загнули – мать народов, – и покраснела от смущения.   
– Да не смущайся, правда же! – усмехнулась Маргит.  
– Конечно, правда, – Эльза её обняла.  
Янка ответила тем же, ещё крепче обняла сестрёнку.  
– Так, мне же Саре сообщить надо будет, что с её обидчицей сделали, – хлопнула себя по лбу Янка. – Ладно, завтра вызову сюда.  
«Люблю вас всех!»  
«Мы тебя больше!»  
– Обязательно.  
– Пошли, пообедаем, а то от нервов что-то обжорство напало, – весело хмыкнула её величество.  
«Кажется, всё отлично получилось, милая. Злодейку сошлём – и будет всем счастье».  
«Как и всегда у тебя, Яночка».  
«У нас троих, золотце».  
«Тоже верно».  
«Люблю тебя».  
«А уж я тебя как!»

– Между прочим, – задумалась Маргит, – а почему у нас люди так быстро портятся? Мы недавно ставили полную реморализацию, и тут вылезает мерзкая агитация, которой неоткуда взяться в Смолленде, каким ты его создавала, Янка. Допустим, наша преступница побывала в другом мире и нанесла сюда богопротивных идей. Внимание, вопрос: почему на входе в Смолленд всё не выжгло у неё из мозга и почему хоть кто-то поддержал?  
– Ну… – тут Янка замялась и почесала кончик носа. – Тут скорее, дело уже во мне. Вернее, в проекции моих… бзиков… Я на момент реморализации ещё не полностью излечилась после… пыток…  
– Ох, Яночка… – Эльза сразу обняла сестрёнку, прижала к сердцу.  
А Маргит задумалась:  
– Да, мы были все втроём на порыве и не оценили, сколько в нас Силы, и детали не продумали. Пожалуй, я пока отложу свою идею с бесплодием тех, кто хочет развратничать и не беременеть, лучше же убить желание разврата на корню, разве нет? И та же история с изнасилованиями – разве так может и должно быть, чтобы у нас тут хоть у одного мужчины хоть что-то поднялось взять женщину силой? Тот наш порыв прошёлся только по алчности и карьеризму, а вот… Законотворчество хорошо, конечно, но я предлагаю взять мя и ми и повторить уже впятером! И прицельно, и барьеры обновить, а то после Вестора с Региной как-то особо не удосужились…  
– А давайте. Ребята помогут, я верю. Им надо бы и потренироваться в этом. Да и сперва мне самой от тараканов избавиться своих, – и прыснула. – Всё хорошо уже, сестрёнка, – и обняла Эльзу в ответ. – А с насилием… Я думаю, только слабые и неуверенные в себе негодяи поднимают руку на женщину. Нормальный и адекватный такого никогда не сделает.   
– Разумеется. Хотя бы уговорить попробует. А тараканы, скажу я тебе, Янка, не у тебя одной. У нас живут нормальные люди, и даже куда лучше нормальных, а мы с тобой видели столько подлецов и дебилов, что и моделируем поведение смоллендцев исходя из того, что человек – низкая, грязная тварь. Поэтому я и напридумывала столько ненужных законов. А с тобой всё ещё веселее, ты же демиург, и твоё подсознание на них проецируется. То бишь, мол, среди придворных обязательно взяточники и интриганы, среди священников большинство упёртые фанатики, все мужики думают только об одном, многие бабы не любят детей… ну и так далее. Надо вытравливать такие мысли! А то они сбываются.  
– А делать-то что? Тут остаётся подчистить только мою память от ненужных воспоминаний. Кто вот только займётся? Я даже рада буду, если всю грязь из моих мозгов вычистят, – кивнула королева.  
– Мы с мамой и займёмся, родная, – заверила Эльза.  
– Эльзочка уже начинала, – добавила Маргит, – она и должна продолжать. Чтобы забылись не только люди, причинившие зло тебе лично, но и вообще – какое оно бывает, зло… Просто Эльза у нас такая чистая, зла почти и не видела, а мне самой бы кто почистил… Хотя хоть у кого-то это знание должно остаться, а то будем беззубыми. Тогда этот крест понесу я.  
– Я верю тебе и всегда верила, сестрёнка! И полностью отдаюсь в твою власть, – на полном серьёзе проговорила королева-демиург. – А мама у нас как пограничная стража, – и подмигнула колдунье.  
На том и порешили. Отдохнули, помедитировали под приятную музыку, восстановили Силу, в том числе и шоколадом, позвали мя и ми из фонтана (те ещё гостили здесь, как раз собирались возвращаться в Институт) – и приступили.

3.  
Тот звонок от дочери раздался внезапно, да и голос в трубке звучал глухо и как-то болезненно. Сара почуяла неладное.  
– Мама, я потеряла ребёнка.  
– Что? – докторша помертвела. – Ты где? – почти вскрикнула она, судорожно сжимая трубку.  
– В госпитале, королевском, – еле слышно ответила Надя и отключилась.  
Сара понеслась туда. У Нади уже сидела Алиса. А вот муж, как назло, был в отъезде. По долгу службы – в очень отдалённом районе, где и сотовая связь-то не брала.  
– Что с ней? – спросила мать, присев рядом с койкой. Потом подошёл доктор, тот самый.   
– Внематочная беременность. Должно пройти без последствий, всё впереди. Поддержите её!  
– А причины? – продолжала наседать Сара. Как мать, она имела право знать всё.   
– Тут ещё на энергетическом уровне, – проговорила Алиса тихо.   
– Такая несовместимость тоже бывает? Какой ужас.  
– Яна вроде говорила, что Дарк вообще из другого мира, может, это и сыграло свою роль? – предположила Надя.  
– Не уверена, – Алиска взяла сестру за руку. – Хотя надо было проверять. Я от многих слышала, что перед зачатием пары полное обследование проходили… Ладно, Наденька, всё поправимо, не переживай.  
– Хорошо, – бледными губами прошептала та.   
– Может… Яне сказать? – спросила вдруг ветеринарша.   
– Уверена?  
– Тебе может быть трудно, Алисочка, работать самой-одной и с родным человеком.  
– Ну да, Янка же магичка, да притом, Надя – придворный художник, в штате, – пробубнила Алиса, – только время не позднее?  
За окном палаты был поздний вечер, уже ночь. Пришла медсестра поставить вечерний укол.   
– Я как сама врач скажу – никогда не позднее. Извинимся, конечно…  
Нашим героиням повезло – Янка ещё не спала: дела. Её величество заверила, что сейчас приедет. И впрямь, она скоро появилась. Не совсем одна – пара охранников остались за дверью.   
– Что произошло? – спросила колдунья.  
Мать и сестра поделились Надиным горем.  
– Всё поправимо, – вздохнула Алиска, – но она этого будто не осознаёт. Глубокая депрессия…  
Янка присела на край кровати и взяла Надю за руку.   
– Депрессию мы с Риной вылечим, – заверила Янка. – А с Надюхой я сейчас поработаю. Какой срок?  
– Шесть недель…  
– Ещё не всё потеряно! – Янка что-то почувствовала. Будто лёгкое прикосновение чего-то невидимого. Души? Раньше, чем подумала, вознесла молитву Всевышнему… И тут же погрузилась в исцеление, пытаясь переместить зародыш туда, где он и должен расти и развиваться.  
Времени прошло достаточно, Алиса с Сарой ждали в напряжении. Они и подумать не могли, что такое вообще возможно.  
Янка справилась с задачей без серьёзного ущерба для пациентки, но сама потеряла очень много сил, в том числе и жизненных. И чувствовала себя как пьяная. Благо, не она была за рулём.   
– Теперь надо ждать и полный покой! – проговорила королева-ведьма.   
– И тебе тоже, – Алиска обняла Яну, делясь Силой.  
– Просто чудо… – благоговейно прошептала Сара.  
– Сделала всё, что могла. Главное сейчас всё же – медицинское наблюдение, – Янка обняла Алису в ответ.  
После сотворённого чуда и Янке, и Наде пришлось отсыпаться добрые сутки.

Янка уже под утро уехала к себе в замок – родня беспокоилась. Когда королева проснулась, то наткнулась на вопросительные взгляды сестрёнки и маман. И поведала им всю историю.  
– Ты настоящее чудо сотворила, Яночка! – с уважением произнесла Маргит.  
– Ну, какое там чудо? Просто помогла, – с присущей ей скромностью проговорила Янка. – Благодарственный молебен заказать надо, из людей никто такое сам не сотворит… И будем ждать результатов… месяцев через девять, – и густо покраснела.  
– Через семь с половиной. Просто реально такое ещё никому не удавалось!  
Своими комплиментами и восторгами родные ещё больше вгоняли Янку в краску.  
– Просто подумала, что Надя, быть может, очень хотела этого ребёнка, – продолжала королева, – она была в депрессии к тому же… И несправедливо ведь, что всякие пьяницы плодятся как тараканы, а достойным этого не дано… Вот и решила исправить несправедливость… с острым желанием помочь…  
– Молодец. Бог тебя услышал, и ты сама изумительно справилась.  
«Моя сестрёнка восхитительна!»  
– Только ты всё равно сильнее меня, я думаю, – польстила Янка маме.  
«Спасибо тебе. Но я просто делала то, что должна была, милая».  
«Потому и восхитительна».  
– Нет, доченька, ты давно уже меня превзошла!  
– Ну, ты же изначально сильнее меня была, – промямлила королева.  
«Люблю тебя!»  
«А уж я тебя как!»  
– Дети вырастают и превосходят родителей. Это более чем норма. Это то, к чему я всегда стремилась.  
– В любом случае я постараюсь на пользу стране употребить свою Силу, – Янка потёрла нос. – Я в любом случае вас обожаю! – и сестрёнке послала волну нежности. – Что-то мы давно шоколадом не подкреплялись…  
– Пойдёмте-пойдёмте!  
– Мне теперь надо будет наравне с медиками следить за ходом процесса, – проговорила королева. – Пока не родится малыш.   
– Сколько же у тебя забот! Но это правильно, ты справишься! – Эльза поцеловала Янку и отломила ей шоколадки от своего куска.  
– С вашей душевной поддержкой справлюсь! – Янка приняла знаки внимания от сестрёнки и поцеловала в ответ. И сотворила необычный, радужный шоколад для сестрёнки.  
– Яночка, какое чудо!  
– Угощайся, солнце!  
– Всегда будем действовать вместе!  
– Мы же семья!  
Почти такой же Янка наколдовала и маме.   
– Вкусно и красиво! Я же говорю – на глазах растёшь над собой!  
Янка же сидела и смущалась. И получила от сестрёнки волну нежности.

Как и предполагала, Янка следила за ходом беременности вместе с медиками, направляя иногда магически пусть даже крохотные сдвиги. Надя весь срок лежала на сохранении.   
– Всё будет в порядке, Надь, не беспокойся.   
В это время пришла и Рина. Тоже переживала за крестницу, помочь хотела…  
«Как у неё с депрессией, Риш?» – передала Янка подруге.  
«Уже неплохо. Малыш-то жив, и он при ней и весь её!»  
«Я понаблюдаю ещё, и поправлю, если что пойдёт не так. Не думаю, что я сильнее тебя или ещё кого», – и улыбнулась смущённо.  
«Не в этом дело, мы сильны все вместе!»  
«Вот именно, Риш».  
– Спит пока, – шёпотом проговорила её величество, глядя на спящую Надю. – Ей совсем скоро уже рожать. И, думаю, всё-таки девочка будет. Надюха не говорила, как назвать хочет?  
– Пока не придумала. Ей главное – много отдыхать.  
– Она пока тут на сохранении, потом я ей декретный оформлю. И больничный оплачу. Пусть о ребёнке думает, – и улыбнулась.  
– Понятное дело…  
– Как там Сара? Больше не скучает? – сменила тему Янка.  
– Нет, ей теперь некогда…  
– Идеальная пара снова с Кимом? Это было моё упущение – их разобщённость, – вздохнула королева.  
– В каком месте, Яночка? У всех накапливаются проблемы…  
– Я, как автор, должна же следить, чтобы ничего плохого с вами не происходило, – улыбнулась Янка.   
– Но у тебя же своя жизнь теперь, такая же, как наша!  
– Ну, я как королева, хочу, чтобы подданные ни в чём не нуждались.  
– И всё равно ты же не можешь к каждому влезть в голову и в судьбу!  
– Немножко могу. И к каждому, и ко всем сразу, но злоупотреблять этим совершенно не собираюсь… Уж мои-то друзья точно сознательные! 

4.  
У Нади сидела Рина. Янка с Эльзой отбыли в Эстланд – после сотворённого чуда королеве требовалось отдохнуть и восстановиться там, где родилась, и обеим сёстрам – повидаться с семьёй. К тому же Эльза верила, что родная земля, родной воздух помогут ей излечить сестру от наносной грязи того мира, где ей пришлось промучиться около четверти века…  
Рина тихо переговаривалась с крестницей, и тут…  
– Господи, кажется, начинается, – Надя почувствовала резкую боль.  
Рина тут же вызвала врача. Всё происходило слишком быстро… Сама тоже осталась присутствовать. И взяла за руку, чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить болевые ощущения. Хотя лучше, если всё будет естественно, но всё же… Естественно ещё не значит мучительно.  
Рина переоделась в хирургический костюм и отправилась с Надей в родильный зал, и всю дорогу держала крестницу за руку. А это было около девяти часов. Не осложнения бы – вышло бы все четырнадцать…  
Но наконец усталой Наде показали хорошенькую девочку.  
– Кассандра, – еле слышно проговорила Надя, прижимая малышку к себе.   
Рина стояла рядом и улыбалась. И радовалась за крестницу.  
Счастье было хрупким и трудным… но настоящим.

На другой день после рождения девочки Дарк приехал домой. Ему было так больно, так больно думать, осознавать, что в чёрный час, когда Надю увезли в больницу, он, Даркнес, летел в командировку. Он уже не мог повернуть обратно, побыть рядом с женой, разделить с ней тяжёлую утрату. Он только выслушал сообщение докторов… и через минуту вся связь прервалась.  
И Дарк не знал, что судьба приготовила ему очень приятный сюрприз. Маг зашёл в палату к супруге и остановился как столб.  
– Как?! Было же… кровотечение и…  
– Мне помогло чудо, – счастливо улыбаясь проговорила Надя. – Угадай с трёх раз, дорогой.  
– Твоя сестра, крёстная и… сама королева?..  
– Точнее, одна королева, – кивнула Надя.  
– И даже вот как? Я стану служить ей ещё преданнее!  
– Не знаю, как у неё это получилось, – кивнула счастливая мама, прижимая малышку к себе.  
– И я даже представить не могу, – Дарк опустился на колени у постели, заглядывая в личико дочери.  
– Да я и сама не верила, и теперь не верю, – Надя кормила малышку грудью, – но потом Яне пришлось уехать, восстанавливать свои силы домой.  
– Святая она женщина, её величество. А маленькая – красавица, похожа на тебя, дорогая! – и ведь искренне верил, что видит именно это, хотя что там толком разглядишь в кружевах и у материнской груди…  
– Только её величеству не ляпни про святость, – прыснула молодая мамаша, – королева – человек скромный, причём сильно скромный.  
– Как и положено хорошим людям.

Яна с Эльзой вернулись в Смолленд. Их встретили Маргит и Рина, и рыжая колдунья спросила:  
– Тебе как удалось с Надей?  
– Сама не знаю, – пожала плечами Янка. – А что? Она что-то говорит?  
– И она, и доктор Лазарус, и даже Дарк наперебой говорят, что ты совершила вообще невозможное. У Нади было сильное кровотечение… хватило бы и меньше для зародыша весом в пять граммов, чтобы от него ничего не осталось! От его телесной оболочки. Неужто ты…  
– Да, я создала новое тело, наложив Матрицу, – призналась Янка.  
– Высочайший пилотаж! Никому из известных мне магов не удавалось подобное, тем более без специальной подготовки! Хотя, конечно, если бы душа уже отлетела…  
– Просто я поймала её и связалась с ней. Мы работали вместе с душой Кассандры. И с ней, и с Богом… Точнее, всё сделал Бог, я была лишь проводником Его божественной Силы… А эта малышка очень хотела родиться именно в этой семье.   
– Она станет великой! А ты уже стала.  
– Великая Иная? Как в книгах Лукьяненко? – улыбнулась Янка. – У неё есть магия…  
– Что-то в этом роде, да. Многое возьмёт от тёти Алисы, но остальное всё её собственное.  
– Мы вместе воспитаем её, как Великую! А я разве великая? Я просто… делала всё, чтобы… в общем ты понимаешь, дорогая подружка…  
– Ты совершила невероятное без подготовки и на чистых догадках! Гордись собой вечно!  
– Риш, да я от скромности помру! – приобняла подругу королева. – Пойдём, молодую мамашу найдём.  
Янка выделила чете Лерой квартиру в замке: Наде нужно было постоянное медицинское наблюдение. И теперь супруги сидели в большой компании в Сиреневой гостиной и делились своей радостью.   
Кассандра не спала. Следила за всеми очень осмысленным взглядом.  
Кот Базилио отирался тут же и предложил вдруг:  
– А можно я ей колыбельную спою?  
– Котятам иди пой! – миролюбиво отмахнулась Надя.  
– Это авторская! – промяукал котяра.   
– Авторская? – прищурилась королева. Она сидела рядом с сестрёнкой.  
– Ну да! – И тихонько напел:  
Шли четыре мертвеца, повстречали пятого.  
Изо рта клыки торчат у него, проклятого!  
В комнате долго стояла тишина.  
Дарк кривился, малышка Кассандра смотрела на Базилио как на полного дурачка. Остальные сдержанно посмеивались.  
Янка же беззвучно ржала, вытирая слёзы от смеха.  
– Т-ты где откопал сие… п-произведение, признавайся! – пристально глянула королева на котяру, успокоившись.  
– В Интернете, – поник Базилио.  
– А говорил – сам придумал, – поморщилась Надя. – Своим деткам такое не поёшь небось, а может, и зря.  
«Зря я его директором сделала. Эта должность непосильна для Базилио».  
«Да кто знает, Яночка. Может, там такой и нужен».  
«Наверно, золотце. Тут меня сейчас Великой назвали», – мысленно улыбнулась королева.  
«И вполне заслуженно».  
Янка только покраснела и тихонько пожала руку принцессе. А вслух высказалась:  
– Я всегда считала, что в Интернете ничего хорошего не водится, – проговорила Янка. – Во всяком случае, если шариться там без своеобразной карты, внутреннего навигатора. Кроме полезной информации и хороших людей, в Интернете водятся те, кому по жизни заняться нечем. И они сидят и плюются ядом. А также несут фигню. Это явно от безделья. Но скоро этот поток иссякнет, после последней-то реморализации. А вообще реальная жизнь куда интереснее всемирной паутины! Забудь об этом ужасе, Базилио! И… я отправлю тебя в длительный отпуск, ты просто выгорел на работе!  
– Не хочу в отпуск! Хочу дальше прикалываться!  
– С Сарой поговорю – она всё ещё ветеринар. Пусть лекарства тебе пропишет…  
– В мяк сходите!.. Извините… сам схожу.  
У Янки только челюсть отвисла от такого нахальства.  
Кот уже ретировался. Но вслед услышал от Нади:  
– Скалку своей жене подари!  
– А при чём тут скалка, Надь? У Пальмиры когти есть, – многозначительно улыбнулась её величество.  
– Символизму вящего для! Это ж какова картинка! А смеяться всё ещё больно, эх…  
– Представляю, – кивнула Янка.  
«Мам, хоть ты уж не говори, что я великая. Это не так».  
«Великая не великая, а меня уже далеко превзошла. Я так горжусь тобой, Яночка!»  
«Вы сговорились с Риной?» – по-доброму улыбнулась Янка.  
«Считай, что так. Как ваши с ней сеансы?»  
«Хорошо. Но душу мне всё равно Эльзочка согревает. Мы друг другу».  
«Ясное дело. Это всё должно в комплексе работать, а также не забывай о полноценном отдыхе и не пренебрегай медитацией».  
«Конечно. Давно не музицировали, это тоже арт-терапия».  
«Точно-точно».  
– Какие у вас планы, Надь? Я к тому, что Кассандра с магическими способностями…  
– Пусть она будет какой захочет, а мы будем радоваться.  
Янка переглянулась с Риной. Та кивнула.  
– Кассандра будет великой волшебницей. И, возможно, превзойдёт даже меня, хоть я и обычная колдунья.  
– А внуки?  
– Дарк, помолчи, я тебе сына рожу.  
Тот довольно улыбнулся и успокоился. И почему-то выразительно глянул на её величество. Та сидела, потупив глазки. Он ей обязан, в конце концов.  
Янка же не знала, куда деться от своей скромности. И все-все тут её любили.  
– Надеюсь, никаких катаклизмов больше не предвидится в сем королевстве, – промолвила её величество.   
«Хочется тишины и покоя, золотце. Вместе с тобой!»  
«И мне хочется того же, родная».  
«Дай Бог, чтобы были только приятные происшествия».  
«Истинно так».  
– Спасибо тебе за всё! – прошептала Янка, когда они с сестрёнкой ушли к себе, и обняла её.  
– Так ведь и тебе!  
– Нас бы не было друг без друга…  
– Конечно, милая!  
– Рина назвала меня тут великой сегодня. Стало быть, я должна ещё больше заботиться о вас и защищать. И делать вашу жизнь безоблачной. Да мне это в радость, сестрёнка.  
– А мы все должны и счастливы, в свою очередь, поддерживать тебя! Ты у нас одна, а нас у тебя вон сколько!  
– Я вас люблю! А тебя – без памяти! – и крепче обняла сестрёнку.  
– Я тебя так же, Яночка!  
И в душе обе надеялись, что всё будет хорошо.

6.  
С утра авторша позвонила друзьям, трубку подняла Сара. Они с Янкой говорили недолго.  
Сара роняла только «ага» и «да ну их всех, вестимо».  
– Ну и славно! Надеюсь, таких агитаторов стороной обходить станешь, – и не своим голосом добавила: – Не верьте, ребята, девчатам из чата – у них уже дети и даже внучата!   
– Вот-вот! – рассмеялась в трубке подруга. – А что вы с тем сделали?  
– Это тётка. Отправили подальше, в полном одиночестве доживать свой век, а это хуже смерти…  
– Точно. Кого там агитировать, чаек да крабов?  
– Ты права, – Янка только сейчас увидела пришедшую маму и кивнула ей.  
«Всё хорошо, Яночка?»  
«Отлично, золотко. Спускайся к нам».  
Вот и снова вся семья собралась. Эльза и Маргит немножко улавливали даже не мысли – эмоциональный фон Сары. Голос-то слышали, даже разбирая не все слова.  
– Так что не принимай всё близко к сердцу в следующий раз, – напутствовала Янка.   
– Уж постараюсь, спасибо. Они портят воздух, им от моей реакции ни холодно ни жарко, а страдают друзья и родные…  
– Тролли тоже разные бывают ведь. Не обращай на них внимания просто или не вступай в дискуссию, просто уходи с форума.   
– Так я и ушла. А лучше бы в форуме материлась, чем тебе гадости нести.  
– Ну, что было, то было – забудь!   
– Хорошо, спасибо тебе!  
Когда Янка повесила трубку, ощутила на себе вопросительные взгляды.  
– Ну, как она? – спросила маман.  
– Уже лучше. Надеюсь, больше на троллей не нарвётся.   
– Яночка, а при чём здесь тролли? – вмешалась Эльза. – У нас же в Эстланде они добрые…  
– В нашем случае – это просто злые люди, которым доставляет удовольствие ссорить людей друг с другом, – отозвалась Янка. – Они сидят, практически живут в Интернете и негатив туда направляют. Так было в том мире, откуда я сбежала, солнышко. Потому-то я и не бываю в интернетах, другое дело – быть на связи с соавторами. И то – другие способы есть. Жизнь гораздо интереснее! Особенно когда рядом любимые люди, – и поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– А новости ты как узнаёшь? – подначила мама. – Только от советников? Так они и исказить могут, чтобы подлизаться. Некоторые считают, что для того, чтобы говорить правду королям, надо носить шутовской колпак. Поэтому, например, Екатерина Вторая собирала рыночные сплетни. Не лично, конечно… Но Интернет – то же «сарафанное радио». Знаешь, сколько оттуда спецслужбисты выносят?  
– Новости? А я инкогнито гуляю по улицам, да и потом – у нас зеркало есть. Ты знаешь, как я с ним управляюсь, – улыбнулась Янка.   
– А, здорово придумано, «зачёт» тебе два раза! А вот я «паутину» мониторю. Это такой же инструмент, такое же оружие, как нож или топор, всё зависит от того, в чьих оно руках. Слухи не только собирать, но и запускать можно. Да через сайты можно даже «заряжать» людей, в том числе на добро! Ну да ладно, мы договорились, что это я у нас «пограничная стража», привитая от всей грязи, да и Интернет в Смолленде скоро очистится! А мы пойдём-ка в спортзал!

В спортзале обе королевы сражались почти по-серьёзному. Суровых травм не было по причине толстого слоя спортивных матрасов, наваленного на пол. Янка несколько раз летела кувырком, но и матери не давала расслабляться.   
А та для своего возраста была в отличной форме. И ни одна не делала другой послаблений.  
– Знаешь, почему я так расклеилась в последнее время? – пыхтя говорила Янка. – Я забросила спорт. Это моё упущение.  
– Ты, конечно, болела, девочка моя, но да, надо было постепенно наращивать нагрузки. От лечебной физкультуры переходить к чему-то посерьёзнее… И я тоже про это забыла.  
– Теперь мне надо… как это говорят… нагонять упущенное…  
– Вот и будем нагонять. Без фанатизма, в нормальном темпе.  
Янка улыбнулась сестрёнке, но тут же огребла от мамы резкий удар, от чего полетела на маты.   
– Не больно? Не расслабляйся! Реальный противник тебе бы челюсть сломал!  
– Да не, всё нормально, я просто проворонила, – отозвалась королева и уже чётче отражала удары и реже летела на маты.  
В итоге и мама, и дочка остались очень довольны тренировкой.  
– Закончили? – с надеждой спросила Эльза, подходя поближе.  
– Да, солнышко, – улыбнулась Янка. – Мне иногда нужна встряска, милая.  
– Наверно, понимаю. Спасибо, мама!  
– Я вас обожаю!   
– И мы тебя!


	11. Меняя основы

1.  
С тех пор, как Янка с семьёй почти переписала законы, хотелось ещё чего-то. А именно – исправить историческую несправедливость. Казалось, что так будет правильнее и лучше. В том числе для тех, кого она знает и даже сама придумала.  
Изначально, когда только создавала Смолленд, – а может, и раньше, пока всё было на уровне туманных образов, Янка точно знала: волшебная сила несовместима с романтическими отношениями. В таких координатах задала мир, так жила и сама.  
Как стала королевой, установила равные возможности для всех, но магов почему-то в расчёт не взяла.   
Впрочем, сначала она честно думала, что по-другому и быть не может. Если иметь в виду не придуманные, а сбывшиеся миры. А потом в Янкиной с сёстрой жизни появилась Маргит. Их родная мать. И дитя Эстланда полностью, без остатка.  
Там-то весь тот уклад, который напридумывала Яна в отношении магов, не действовал. И стало почему-то стыдно и неловко. И захотелось исправить свою ошибку как можно скорее. Маги тоже люди, и многие очень хотят создать семьи, родить детей, но из-за «бзика» её величества лишены счастья.  
А ведь целомудрие, как и любой обет, ценно, когда выбрано сознательно. Янка-то мечтала, чтобы магический дар компенсировал несложившуюся личную жизнь, чтобы оставшиеся одни перестали считать себя ущербными и могли даже гордиться. Или равняться на таких, как Рина – в её случае получился мужественный выбор. Мол, Сила дороже отношений, пусть и серьёзных.  
Но одно дело читать об этом в книге и повышать собственную самооценку, особенно когда для тебя романтические отношения ценности не имеют и тебе только кажется, что они убили бы магию, а совсем другое – в таком мире родиться. Подросло новое поколение магов, и многие из них мечтают о своей семье. Или, может, мечтали бы, если бы такое было возможно.  
Во всяком случае, выбор должен быть. И самой возможности обрадуются очень многие. Алиска уж наверняка, или Марья… Хотя с ними не мешает сперва поговорить. С Алиской проще – Марья-то в другом мире живёт… А родилась в Смолленде. И попала под те же Янкины законы…  
Обдумав всё это и не теряя больше времени, Янка помчалась в Светлый, оставив записку маме и сестричке.   
– Есть у меня к тебе вопрос деликатный, Алиса, – начала королева.  
– Конечно, спрашивай! – первой эмоцией ведьмочки было любопытство.  
– Тебе хотелось бы завести семью?  
– У меня есть… А, в смысле парня найти, жениха, замуж выйти? Хотелось. Много раз, но беспредметно. В кого-то конкретного ни разу не была влюблена.  
– Именно. Чтобы у тебя была своя семья, ребёнок… Но чтобы и магия никуда не девалась, – тут Янка помолчала, собираясь с мыслями. – Я хочу исправить историческую несправедливость!  
– А так что, правда можно? Я выросла в убеждении, что я другая и это не для меня, но часто было… трудно.  
– Я думала подготовить обряд, чтобы маги без ущерба для своих способностей смогли обрести своё счастье. И даже Сила может увеличиться при рождении малыша.  
– А при первом поцелуе? Прости, наглею, это ж в любом случае очень сложный обряд!  
– Сила будет при вас, даже если вы вступите в отношения, Алиса, – чуть улыбнулась Янка. Она понимала, что после обряда может очень сильно ослабеть. – Я сделала этот мир таким, я и исправлю свою ошибку… вы не должны страдать из-за моих дурацких комплексов…  
– Только не выгори! Может, всем магам, кто заинтересован для себя или друзей, стоит тебе помочь?  
– Я сама проведу этот обряд. Постараюсь не выгореть, но спасибо за намерения.  
– Самой очень сложно, реморализацию вы вон втроём ставили!  
– Не беспокойся, – заверила Янка ведьмочку. В это время к ним присоединилась Рина.  
– Крёстная, а Яна очень глобальную вещь затевает!  
– Яна? – Рина пристально взглянула на королеву. – Это правда?  
– Да, Риш. Я хочу дать возможность магам завести свою семью, родить детей, но при этом не потерять магической силы…  
– Для многих это было бы большим прорывом к счастью, поддержу, хоть и не для себя, и постараюсь помочь.  
– Я сама должна провести обряд, подружка, – улыбнулась королева. – И мне нужно древнее капище Бога Солнца….  
– Хорошее место Силы…  
– Просто… почему вы все должны страдать из-за моих идиотских комплексов? – Янка отпила чай.  
– Ну не все, некоторых, например, меня, такая жизнь более чем устраивает! Но ты права, пожалуй, должна быть альтернатива, и мы не должны решать за наших крестников!  
– Наверно, – чуть смутилась Алиса. – Даже Надюха замуж вышла, хотя мы все думали, что ей не надо и не захочется, значит, что-то в этом есть… – она была какой-то зажатой, не как обычно. Видимо, только осознавала, что некоторым желаниям можно и нужно давать волю…  
– Это дело добровольное, конечно! – поспешила заверить королева. – Если кто из магов решит не заводить семьи, никто настаивать не станет.  
– Конечно. Но возможность такая должна быть, и ни тот, ни другой выбор не должен осуждаться обществом, – серьёзно кивнула Рина.  
– Вот именно. Ну, мне пора. Я должна всё подготовить… Если хотите, будьте рядом, – промолвила Янка.  
– Будем, если что – и подхватим!  
– Отлично. А я пока домой, а то меня потеряли уже, – смущённо улыбнулась Янка и, допив чай, поставила чашку на журнальный столик.

Королева вернулась во дворец. Её загадочный вид наводил на определённые размышления. И стоило ответить на пару вопросов от близких.  
– О чём с друзьями секретничала? – спросила Маргит.  
«Всё же хорошо, родная?» – передала Эльза.  
«Всё хорошо, сестрёнка».   
– Да я и не секретничала особо, просто хотела узнать их мнение по одному вопросу. Я должна исправить историческую несправедливость и дать магам возможность обрести личное счастье без потери Силы.  
– Хорошее решение, главное – не превращать в обязаловку.  
– Это только на добровольных началах, мам. Кто хочет – создаст семью, мы поможем. А кто решит остаться так, как раньше – его право. А мне нужно отправиться к Капищу Солнца и подготовить обряд…  
– Я с тобой! – поднялась Эльза.  
– Я, если надо, тоже! – заверила и Маргит.  
– Хорошо, но обряд я должна провести одна, – заявила Яна. – Я сама должна исправить свою ошибку, дорогие.  
– Ну, хотя бы рядом постоять мы можем?  
– Я буду рада!  
– А перед обрядом тебе стоило бы сил набраться…  
– Хорошо. Друзья на процедуре обряда тоже будут.  
– Вот. Отличная моральная поддержка!  
– Конечно, – кивнула Янка. – Да и притом это необходимо. А так я чувствую в себе достаточно сил. Завтра день летнего солнцестояния, надо поторопиться…  
– А перед этим как следует выспаться!  
– Хорошо.   
«Надеюсь, я всё правильно делаю, родная».  
«По-моему, более чем. Пошли спать, Яночка».  
«Конечно, золотце».  
– Воспользуюсь вашим советом и высплюсь. Пока, мам, – Янка чмокнула колдунью в щёку и отправилась с сестрёнкой набираться сил.  
– Яночка, – спросила Эльза уже в спальне, – а с чего ты вдруг озадачилась этой проблемой? Расскажешь?  
– Я просто сравнила, сестрёнка, вот Ингрид вполне сможет совместить магию и семью, если захочет быть магичкой, а Корнелии или Кассандре-то этого будет не дано, а вдруг им тоже захочется романтики и поцелуйчиков? – улыбнулась королева. – Да и потом, это я сделала этот мир таким… несправедливым к магам… Я и исправлю. Никто не должен страдать из-за моих идиотских комплексов, солнышко.  
– Комплексы пусть остаются в прошлом, золотце, – и поцеловала сестричку. – Наша дорога сознательно такая, а хотеть и не мочь – гораздо хуже, чем мочь и не хотеть. Хорошее решение, Яночка.  
– Спасибо, – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку в ответ и приобняла. – Хоть я и выложусь по полной, но я никогда не пожалею о своём решении.  
– Я же предлагала помочь, сестрёнка!  
– Золотце, прости, но этот обряд должен провести один человек…  
– Тебе виднее… Тогда я хотя бы рядом постою.  
– Я же за тебя беспокоюсь, – голос дрогнул.  
– Я за тебя – много больше!  
«Просто я боюсь, что с тобой что-нибудь случится. А если что-то пойдёт не так, родная? Я никогда себе не прощу!»  
«Так это с тобой может случиться, а не со мной! Вдвоём-то бремя напополам».  
«Пусть уж со мной, чем тебя опасности подвергать. Но, думаю, ничего плохого не случится».  
«Я тоже надеюсь, милая».  
– Будь рядом, хорошо?  
– Конечно!  
– Спасибо!   
Поговорив ещё немного, сестрёнки уснули.

2.  
Багира подросла и обещала стать пушистой кошечкой. Излишне любознательная, она везде совала свой мокрый нос и теребила ленивого Дымка. Тот предпочитал лишний раз погреться на солнышке, свернувшись калачиком. А ещё он всего боялся, и сестру это чуть ли не бесило.  
– Ну вставай же, лентяй! – сестра сильно толкнула братца когтистой лапой.  
Дымок начал отлапливаться, даже задними отбиваться:  
– Иди в мяк!  
– Хватит спать, лежебока! Вокруг столько интересного! Пошли давай! – и дала сильного шлепка под хвост, отчего Дымок покатился кубарем.  
Спорить было себе дороже.  
– Ну, и куда мы пойдём? – зевая, спросил котёнок.   
– Изучать мир! – Багира прошествовала вперёд, задрав пушистый чёрный хвост. Вздохнув, Дымок поплёлся за сестрой. Шли они довольно долго, пока не оказались на странной полянке. Со стороны слышался шорох и рычание. Потом из-за угла показалась огромная голова дворняги.  
Дымок испуганно мявкнул и забился под ближайшее крыльцо.  
Пёс медленно двигался на разъярённую Багиру. Та выгнула спину дугой и зашипела, бесстрашно глядя в глаза злому псу. Тот оскалил зубы.  
И тогда котявка меньше его морды как вцепилась ему в нос! С утробным мявом.  
Пёс завыл и ретировался. Багира лишь отряхнулась и мяргнула:   
– Ну где ты там, вояка?   
Дымок вылез из-под крылечка, имея вид того самого побитого пса, от стыда, что его сестра, а не он, бросился в бой.  
– Ну, ты даёшь!  
– А ты – лолюк! Мне уже жалко твою жену!  
– Я обязательно начну драться! – пообещал Дымок. – После того, как посплю!  
– Ладно-ладно!

В заповеднике тем временем Пальмира хватилась своих деток и жалобно замяукала.  
– Да что ты за отец такой! – напустилась она на Базилио.  
– Вообще-то я на работе! А они были при тебе!  
– Надо или самим идти искать или попросить людей, – мяргнула Пальма.  
– Я сейчас сам всё сделаю!  
Базилио знал, к кому обратиться, но её величества во дворце не оказалось – королевская семья отбыла в какое-то Капище.  
– Жааалко, – протянул котяра.  
– Может, я чем-то помочь смогу? – с Базилио общалась Надя.   
– Котята пропали….  
– Да ты что?! И ни одного свободного мага…  
– А куда все отправились-то? И зачем? – полюбопытствовал Базилио.  
– Королева совершает обряд, – это подошёл муж Нади. – И не все маги там, есть же я, дорогая!  
– Прости…  
– Я там был, но столько народу не нужно…  
– Котята пропали. И мы не знаем, где они. А вдруг им грозит опасность? Ведь они совсем ещё маленькие!  
– Понял. Базилио, позволь выдернуть у тебя несколько волосков… Пущу поиск по крови.  
– Мрряу! – взвыл котяра, когда у него из хвоста колдун выдернул пару шерстинок.  
– Не повезло, – Надя погладила кота. – Лучше б ты линял…  
– Да уж, – согласился тот. – Вы найдёте?   
– Постараемся! – заверила Надя.

На круглой поляне всё было готово к сложному обряду. Друзья и семья стояли в сторонке. Эльза, правда, старалась держаться поближе к сестрёнке.  
Мимо них пролетели по ветру шерстинки, но никто этого не заметил. Не до того было.  
Янка, в белом одеянии, повернулась к стоявшим тут же деревянным идолам богини плодородия и бога Солнца. Логичнее в данный момент было просить помощи древних богов. В конце концов, это всего лишь обрядность, так казалось красивее, а по сути здесь стояли изображения ликов того же Единого Бога. И это понимали в том числе служители церкви. Часть которых тут же и присутствовала.  
Чистым голосом королева прочитала слова гимна и принесла жертву в виде плодов земных. Словно в ответ вокруг поляны возникло свечение.  
– Плодородие к плодородию, – тихо прошептал кто-то.  
Янка продолжала священнодействовать и зажгла небольшой костерок, через который предстоит прыгнуть тем, кто всё-таки пожелает ребёнка. А через одного мага распространится на всех.  
И подошла Алиса.  
Янка возложила на неё руки и прочитала тихим голосом то ли молитву древним богам, то ли заклинание, снимающее блок на рождение детей. И то же заклинание оставляло Силу волшебнице, родившей ребёнка. Да и любому магу, пожелавшему отказаться от целибата в пользу семьи. Вот беспорядочный разврат мог и Силу растратить…  
Алиса почувствовала необычайную лёгкость и, разбежавшись, прыгнула через костёр. Сияние над поляной стало ещё ярче. И каждый почувствовал в себе частичку этого света.  
Из Янки же Сила постепенно уходила, не насовсем, правда. Её можно будет восстановить. С последним заклинанием свечение достигло апогея – обряд удался, и ошибка была исправлена. Все собрались было возвращаться, но Янка вдруг схватилась за сердце и упала без чувств.  
К ней кинулись все, а первая – сестрёнка.  
Жаль, доктора не было. Подскочившая Рина взяла подругу за руку и пощупала пульс.   
– Похоже, Янка инфаркт получила. Срочно в больницу!  
Доктор Лазарус как раз дежурил там.  
Эльза тщетно пыталась пробиться к сестрёнке, но та не слышала – слишком серьёзное было состояние.   
– Я сейчас! – сорвался вдруг Тони и куда-то убежал. Наверно, на будущее он возьмёт себе за правило носить сыворотку с собой. Или просто хотел добавить ещё живительного ингредиента и зарядить на быстрое восстановление.  
– В реанимацию! – засуетился лейб-медик и отдавал ещё какие-то распоряжения медперсоналу. Пока вокруг её величества суетились врачи и медсёстры, а Эльза, помертвевшая, тихо сидела на диванчике рядом с мамой. Та словно чувствовала и вовремя ослабила связь со старшей дочерью. Говорить принцесса была не в состоянии, только вспоминала светлые моменты жизни и то время, что была рядом. И надеялась, что эти воспоминания помогут Янке хоть как-то.  
Вскоре подошёл доктор.  
– Опасности нет, но надо очень долго отдыхать, после того, как её величество придёт в себя.  
– Ну, отдых-то обеспечим, – заверила Маргит.   
– А сердце сильно изранено, – продолжал Лазарус. – Много шрамов. И сильные психические нагрузки. Поосторожнее со здоровьем.  
– Можно к ней? – тихонько спросила принцесса.   
– Обязательно, ваше высочество.  
Янка уже скорее спала, чем была без сознания, но всё ещё была очень бледна.  
Эльза присела рядом, взяла сестрёнку за руку. И пыталась тихонько пробиться. Хоть и знала, что Яна бессмертная и обязательно выкарабкается, но на душе всё равно было тяжело и в глазах стояли слёзы.  
И вот из глубины сестрёнкиного сознания появился слабый огонёк, ответ…  
«Пока… жива. Прости за всё».  
«Ты прости, что вовремя не помогла, милая».  
«Ты ни в чём передо мной не виновата, никогда. А обряд, надеюсь, всё получилось?»  
«И ты тоже! А обряд – всё прошло отлично, насколько я могу судить…»  
Янка открыла глаза и слабо улыбнулась.  
– Яночка!  
– Я восстановлюсь, сестричка!   
Эльза сидела на её постели и держала королеву за руки.  
Вскоре подъехал Тони и ринулся в палату. Правда, постучал. Янка только вопросительно на него посмотрела.  
– Я принёс лекарство!  
– Хорошо.   
Колдун недолго копался у столика со шприцами, набирая сыворотку.   
– Позвольте?   
Янка только поморщилась от укола, а потом согнула руку в локте.  
От места укола по всему телу начало разливаться тепло. И какое-то новое ощущение. Последовал ещё вопросительный взгляд:   
– Ещё один… ингредиент?  
– Да, – Тони смущённо улыбнулся. – Не бойся, уже проверенный на добровольцах.  
– На себе проверял, что ль?  
– В первую очередь.  
– И на мне тоже! – в палату вошла и мама.  
– Вот, так что генетической несовместимости быть не должно, – уверенно сказал Тони.  
– Спасибо в любом случае! – голос дрогнул.   
– Так, её величеству нужен покой! – распорядилась колдунья.   
Королеве и правда пока надо было только поспать. Снотворное действовало, сыворотка помогала, и подле уснувшей Янки осталась только Эльза.

 

3.  
Дарк каким-то своим способом следил за полётом шерстинок. Поиск привёл в какую-то деревеньку.  
– Далековато они убежали! – задумчиво проговорила Надя.  
– А ведь такие крохотные…  
– Ох, чую, что они просто мир смотреть побежали.  
– Хорошо хоть живые… Вон, обнялись и спят.  
– Знал бы как вернуть, вернул бы…  
В это время вернулась Маргит.   
– А… Яна где? – первой спросила художница.  
– В больнице Яночка… Но это ненадолго.  
– А что с ней? Что-то серьёзное?  
– Совершила огромное волшебство. Выложилась.  
– Она и мне чудо сделала, – улыбнулась Надя. – Может, она ещё сильнее будет…  
– Точно будет, – подтвердила Маргит.  
– Не нужно было, здоровье-то одно, – снова проговорила Надя.  
– Твоё тоже.  
– И я благодарна, вернее, мы с Кассандрой.   
– А куда Дарк ушёл? – вопросила королева-мать.  
– Так у Пальмиры котята потерялись. Он нашёл, но не придумал, как телепортировать, и пошёл пешком. Настоящий рыцарь!  
– Янка бы через зеркало вытянула, – с улыбкой проговорила мама.  
– Ну, вот Дарк до таких высот не поднялся и делает то, что умеет хорошо.  
– Ну, Бог ему в помощь!  
Дарк добрался до этой деревеньки на машине. И долго ходил вокруг, подбираясь.  
Котята так забились… под чужое крыльцо… ещё за вора примут, позор-то какой!  
Он тихонько позвал котят. Ничего в нём опасного не было.  
– Дымок! – тихо зашептала-зашипела Багира. Она проснулась первой и принюхалась. – Да не бойся ты, свои!  
Оба котёнка вылезли, и Дарк взял их на руки.  
– Вот вы где, шалуны! Поехали домой, а то вас все потеряли! – Дарк устроил путешественников на заднем сидении и отправился в замок.  
Надя сразу выскочила их встречать, а за ней бежали Пальмира и Базилио.  
Пальма надавала детям когтистой лапой по задницам за то, что убежали без спроса, а потом стала вылизывать.  
Нормальные кошачьи будни. К чести Дымка, он не стал валить всё на сестру.  
– Ну вот всё и устроилось. Больше не пропадайте! – Надюха по очереди почесала котят за ушком.  
Дымок замурчал, а Багира деловито спросила:  
– А с кем гулять?  
– Ну, если котята снова гулять пойдут, – объяснила молодая мамаша.  
– Давайте с нами, когда у Кассандры прогулка, – предложил Дарк. – Мы и за город выезжаем, у нас же машина!  
– Согласны! – мяргнуло кошачье семейство.  
И таким образом всё разрешилось к всеобщему удовольствию.

Янка постепенно приходила в себя и восстанавливалась. С новым составом сыворотки восстановление происходило быстрее, чем раньше.  
Тони постоянно наблюдал за пациенткой-другом и был счастлив за неё и горд за себя.  
А сестрёнка вообще не отходила, только изредка.   
Так что у Янки были сплошные позитивные эмоции.  
Однажды она обратила внимание на немного хитроватый взгляд сестрёнки.  
«Неужели думаешь, что я?.. Да и мыслей у меня не было, солнышко», – и улыбнулась.  
«Да я знаю, этот обряд ты не для себя делала, родная…»  
«И ещё, Эльзочка, у меня кое-какие вопросы есть кое к кому. Подозреваю, что Алиса мне не всё рассказала тогда, какую-то свою приятную тайну хранит».  
«То есть уже выбрала кого-то конкретного? Тогда, подозреваю, он тоже волшебник».  
«У меня такие же подозрения. Надо как-то расспросить её. Если захочет, расскажет».   
«Очень деликатно надо подвести её к этой теме».  
«Встану на ноги, тогда допрошу, с пристрастием», – пошутила королева.  
Эльза тихонько мелодично засмеялась.  
Янка взяла сестрёнку за руку.   
Эльза ответила пожатием:  
– Поправляйся скорее, солнышко!  
– Обязательно!

Вскоре Янке настолько стало хорошо, что она смогла подняться на ноги и чувствовала себя на все сто. Близкие были счастливы за неё.  
Рина тоже бывала у подруги. Янка сперва у неё думала прощупать почву, но Рина либо не знала, либо…  
– Если это такая тайна, то я не стану настаивать, – мягко проговорила её величество.  
– Я считаю, Алиса должна сама рассказать…  
– Но у неё есть кто-то? – с улыбкой спросила Янка.  
– На примете, мне кажется, есть.  
– И она молчала! – прыснула королева. – Я ж её спрашивала, когда у вас была.  
– Янка, это ж до обряда было! А после того, как ты сняла ограничение, всё стало восприниматься по-другому. Как доступное и реальное! Я не удивлюсь, если они уже объяснились!  
– Я тут забыла об этом даже. Ну если объяснились, то удачи им! Останется только поздравить, а свадьбу я им сделаю!  
– Да, это у тебя всегда прекрасно получалось!

А через пару часов зашла и сама Алиска (Янка уже была дома, отдыхала, заканчивала восстановление). Алиса пришла счастливая и с приметным, необычным кольцом на руке.  
– Так-так-так, сударыня. Объясниться извольте! – шутливо-официально произнесла королева, а в глазах плясал весёлый огонёк. – Колись давай, Алиска, кто кавалер?  
– Коллега. Зовут Матвеем, очень хороший и надёжный, давно друг другу нравились, но только теперь всё стало возможным, и я быстренько позвала на свидание.  
– Чем он конкретно занимается? В смысле, какая магическая специализация? Для интересу, не подумай ничего такого.  
– Целитель. И вообще восстановительная магия, с неодушевлёнными объектами тоже работает.  
– Отлично!  
– Мне тоже нравится!  
«А мне всегда казалось, что парни на свидание приглашать должны. Видимо, чего-то я не понимаю в жизни, родная».  
«Я не эксперт, Яночка, но от кого-то слышала мнение, что самые лучшие парни – не те, что сами пристают, а те, что стесняются и тебе приходится самой проявлять инициативу. Алиса девушка горячая, и наверняка её избранник скромный и серьёзный, как Даркнес или муж Соньи. И ещё читала в какой-то книге: мол, для парня признак истинной любви – робость, а для девушки – смелость».  
«Да, пожалуй, Алиса вполне самостоятельный человек. И, конечно, может проявить инициативу. Особенно если её избранник и впрямь таков, как ты говоришь. Да и у меня взгляды устаревшие… Но всё равно ты для меня самый лучший советник, солнышко. Я люблю тебя!»  
«И я тебя очень!»  
– И когда ты своего кавалера представишь?  
– Когда ты поправишься. Не сюда же его приводить!  
– А почему бы и нет, Алиса?   
– Потому что это твои личные покои, ты тут восстанавливаешься, в постели лежишь, это только для близких…  
– Алиска, я имею в виду официальное представление! – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Вот официальное и будет во дворце, когда ты снова сядешь на трон!  
– Тогда через неделю жду вас обоих! – и подмигнула.  
– Договорились!  
– Отлично!  
– А ты так заходи почаще!   
– Хорошо!  
Передав ещё новости, Алиса попрощалась и уехала. Продолжать налаживать личную жизнь, а Янка осталась с сестрой.  
Все очень радовались. За Алису лично и вообще – что всё получилось.  
– Теперь надо устроить ещё кое-что, – задумалась вдруг Янка.  
– Ты о чём? – обернулась к ней Эльза.  
– Специальное учебное заведение, – проговорила её величество.  
– Какое именно?  
– Не знаю, как лучше сформулировать, но для магов с семейным уклоном.  
– То есть с упором на плодородие и созидание, а не на концентрацию чистой энергии?  
– Да. Потому что направление концентрации чистой энергии уже есть.   
– И для него нужно полное целомудрие. А тут должны быть свои преимущества за счёт другой энергии. Не менее чистой.  
– Да. А то я гарантировала всем якобы равноправие, а вот с магами просчиталась, – погрустнела Янка. – Маги тоже имеют право на личное счастье…  
– Ничего, теперь всё хорошо будет!  
– Надеюсь. Потом сделаю свадьбу ребятам.   
– И как всегда, прекрасную!

4.  
Как и обещала, через неделю королева уже смогла провести приём.  
Перед ней стоял худощавый средних лет человек, в строгом костюме. Его представили как Матвея Голицына.  
«Сплошь столбовые дворянские фамилии», – про себя хмыкнула Янка. Наверно, это тоже была работа её подсознания.  
– Надеюсь, сударь, вы не причините барышне неудобств, – немного сурово предупредила королева.   
– Ну что вы, н-никогда, – Матвей нешуточно смутился.  
«Не пугай парня, – передала Маргит. – Алиска сама кому хошь и что хошь причинит!»  
– Тогда… совет вам да любовь! – с улыбкой пожелала Янка.   
«Хорошо, мам».  
– Благодарю, ваше величество, – Матвей церемонно поклонился.  
– Спасибо, – Алиска была менее формальна.

Через пару месяцев, за которые Янка написала сценарий, в замке снова готовились к торжеству. Ожидался пир на весь мир и шикарная развлекательная программа.  
Алиска почти не нервничала, хотя, за столько лет практически монашества, даже и не надеялась, что такой день когда-нибудь для неё настанет. Как и Надежда, Алиска шествовала под руку с отцом, в белом, почти воздушном платье. Мать в арьергарде тихо плакала от счастья. Уж на это она точно никогда и надеяться не могла!  
В полной тишине звучал торжественно голос её величества:  
– Матвей Голицын, согласен ли ты взять в жёны Алису Дженифер?  
– Да!  
– Алиса Дженифер, согласна ли ты взять в мужья Матвея Голицына?  
– Да!  
– Волею Бога и своей королевской властью я объявляю вас мужем и женой! Можете обменяться кольцами!  
Их руки чуть-чуть дрожали, но никто не уронил кольца. А потом был первый поцелуй, действительно первый…  
И первый танец молодожёнов, для которого Янка выбрала самую красивую мелодию. Все заслушались и засмотрелись. После бала было ещё много развлечений. Алиска не потеряла своих магических сил.  
Наоборот, чувствовала себя обновлённой. Как и Матвей.  
– Надеюсь, я не накосячила и в этот раз, – сказала подруге Янка.  
– Да всё отлично. Пора бы тебе уже, дорогая наша, перестать комплексовать.  
– Да это не комплексы, а скорее защитная реакция от зазнайства, любимые, – авторша приобняла сестрёнку за плечи. Они обе, Яна и Эльза, выглядели просто сверкающе в роскошных нарядах.  
– Ладно, ладно, – улыбнулась Рина, любуясь этой парочкой, – комплиментами мы тебя всегда обеспечим!  
– Я знаю, да и не из-за комплиментов, подружка. Просто забочусь о вас всех.  
– Так у тебя ж отлично получается!  
– Ну, хотелось вам лучшего! – и обняла подругу. А потом оглядела всех. – У меня такое странное чувство, дорогие, – тихонько сказала близким её величество.  
– Что такое, Яночка? – Эльза взяла сестрёнку за руку.  
– Я… в таких глобальных масштабах начинаю действовать, – слабо улыбнулась королева. – Только бы мне не зазнаться, солнышко.  
– Не зазнаешься, золотце, ты и не действовала никогда более мелко…  
– Ну, так-то да, – ещё более смутилась королева. – Надеюсь, никто не скучает.  
Гости и родня невесты лучились внутренним светом и были счастливы. Так что о скуке и речи не шло.  
Янка подошла к друзьям и спросила:  
– Вы-то сами как? Сара?  
– Сижу и плачу от счастья, спасибо тебе, уж этого никак не ждала!  
– А за вас я радуюсь!  
Потом был роскошный, поистине королевский ужин. Некоторые даже попросту объелись.  
Под конец остались только друзья и близкие. Янка снова засела за синтезатор. И полились любимые мелодии.  
– Простите, если что не так, – проговорила Янка, – давно не играла.  
– Да всё замечательно!  
– Волшебно! – посыпалось со всех сторон.  
– Ну, ладно, – колдунья смутилась.   
Где-то у себя Алиса и Матвей учились счастью, новому и взаимному, а здесь был тоже семейный праздник.

Уже когда все разошлись, усталые, но счастливые, королевское семейство ещё осталось поговорить.  
– Отлично всё прошло! – Эльза обняла сестричку.  
– Старалась не накосячить, родная, – Янка обняла Эльзу в ответ. – Я ведь, ещё когда не была королевой, устраивала праздники. Мне Алиса даже предложила свою фирму основать. Но я отказалась, и вовремя.  
– И правильно, у тебя другое призвание!  
– Верно. Я ж писатель в душе, – возможно, Яна неправильно поняла.  
– И творец миров!  
– Насыщенный день сегодня, сестрёнка, – Янка обняла Эльзу, когда они ушли к себе.  
– И прекрасный, Яночка, – Эльза тоже её обняла.  
– Я на миг представила, – призналась вдруг старшая, – что ты тоже, может, захочешь устроить свою жизнь, и поняла, что просто не переживу.  
– Да не говори ты глупостей, мне не с кем и незачем! И твой обряд на это не влияет абсолютно. А вот заявил бы кто, например, тёте Бергдис такое или Ингрид навязал отсутствие выбора – был бы эгоистом и энерговампиром!  
– Да это просто был кошмарный сон, родная, – Янка склонила голову сестрёнке на плечо, – и ты права.  
Потом они гадали, каким будет ребёнок Алисы.  
– Думаю, рыжий! – прыснула Янка. – Но и магию передаст мать ему.  
– Скорее всего!  
– И думаю – мальчик. Девчонок и так хватает, даже переизбыток, пора баланс навести.  
– Пожалуй…  
– Ничего, его научат магии, может, и я каким своим фишкам научу. Да кстати, давай я и тебя научу?  
– Буду счастлива, милая! – Эльза в порыве чувств поцеловала Янку в щёку.  
– Тогда завтра и начнём! – та ответила тем же.

Янка долго о чём-то думала. Стоит, наверно, провести сеанс связи с Соней. Поделиться новостями.  
О своих намерениях Янка поведала сестрёнке с мамой.   
Компания разместилась на диване. Экран засветился, Соня сразу откликнулась. И тут же заметила, что подруга как-то прямо-таки изменилась. Будто сияла изнутри. Может, Соне так просто показалось.  
– Привет, Соня!  
– Отменно выглядишь, Ян! У вас, надо думать, многое случилось?  
– Да. Алиса вышла замуж наконец…  
– Она же магичка! То есть, конечно, здорово и офигенно, но противоречит всему твоему мироустройству.  
Янка с хитрой улыбкой переглянулась с сестрёнкой и мамой.  
– Я… провела обряд, давший возможность личного счастья для магов, Соня.  
– Молодец! Я никогда тебе не говорила… но давно пора было. Впрочем, просто это я считаю обязательный целибат невыносимой хренью.  
– Ну, мне-то не надо, но другим я ведь не мешаю. Я ж тебе писала про тот случай с Сарой?  
– Ага. Я как раз про то же. Одно дело когда человек асексуал и монашество для него естественное и драгоценное состояние, или ещё вариант – когда реально наступаешь на горло собственной песне и сублимируешь в подвижничество. Но когда твоё призвание – двадцать детей, а ты себя насилуешь из-за того, что папа римский придумал, это тупо.  
– Не все, конечно, такие. Многие выбрали именно что-то похожее на монашество, чтобы концентрировать только чистую энергию. А кто-то – как раз семью и детей. Выбор есть, а это главное. Я ведь никому не мешаю, пусть выбирают. Я поддержу и тех, и других.  
– Правильно. Главное, чтобы разврат беспорядочный не выбирали, это если только тёмную магию может усилить. Поздравляю с прорывом. Очень естественно для таких миров, как наши.  
– Надеюсь, все катаклизмы закончились, – задумчиво проговорила Янка.   
– Да уж я тоже, сколько можно, зачем же сказочные миры, как не для счастья вечного?  
– Вот мы и постарались, и сделаем всё для счастья всех. Надеюсь, я правильно объяснила, – промолвила Янка.   
– Ну, я поняла. Ура тебе!  
– Не только мне. Что бы я смогла без душевной поддержки сестрёнки и мамы – самых близких и родных людей? И не только душевной…  
– А так оно всегда и бывает, на то семья.  
– Семья с большой буквы, Сонь.  
– Вот именно, Ян. Там всегда поймут и поддержат!

6.  
Время шло, чудеса были и оставались повседневностью. Через два года после свадьбы Алиса родила мальчика.  
И Сила Алискина даже немного увеличилась. Немного она передала и мальчику. Назвали его Василием.  
– Колдун будущий, – улыбнулась Янка.   
– Колдун Василий Матвеевич, – Алиса будто попробовала это на вкус.  
– Ну а что? Звучит!   
– Пожалуй. Папа безумно горд.  
– Оба его учить магии будете, – улыбнулась Янка.

Ваське было уже около двух лет, когда однажды его мать прибежала во дворец вся сияющая:  
– Я установила связь!  
– Так, давай дальше! Это твой… биологический отец?  
А в мыслях добавила: «которого я как автор "убила"». Но, к счастью, Алиса этого не слышала, но услышала сестрёнка.  
– Да, мой и Каспера! Теперь, когда у него есть внук по моей ветке и маг, стало возможным связаться!  
Эльза мысленно грустно кивнула.  
– Я верю, что у тебя получится. Ты ж не одна будешь обряд проводить?  
– С мужем, и сын будет присутствовать, и Рина с Тони. А если получится, в следующий раз соберём всё семейство, всех детей и внуков!  
«Я должна у него прощения попросить, Эльзочка».  
«Вот и попросишь, он поймёт, сестрёнка…»  
«Я надеюсь».  
– Мне бы тоже ему пару слов сказать, Алиса. Если ты не против…  
– Не против… Приходи, может, сможешь и помочь, если мы не справимся, ты же сильнее всех нас…  
– Когда намечаешь мероприятие?   
«Может, ты со мной, солнышко?»  
«Давай, хоть за руку подержу, золотце!»  
– В ближайшее полнолуние.  
– Мы придём, – проговорила Янка и погладила сестрёнку по руке.  
«Спасибо, родная!»  
– Спасибо вам! – Алиска продолжала сиять.  
– Попробую помочь, – кивнула её величество.

В ночь перед обрядом никому не спалось.  
Янка всё время пила крепкий кофе, скорее от нервов.  
– А вдруг не простит? Имеет же полное право, Эльзочка…  
– С Бога за такое никто не спросит, а этому миру богиня – ты, Яночка!  
– Я обычная волшебница, золотце, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Совсем не обычная, а демиург! А насчёт отца Алисы… ты не переживай, он ведь и сам по себе хотел уйти, с помощью того артефакта, он оттуда должен видеть, что всё теперь хорошо…  
– Но у меня, как автора, неприятный осадок в душе остался. Будем надеяться на лучшее, счастье моё.  
– Я понимаю, необходимый, но неприятный выбор… Будем, дорогая, – теперь и Эльза расцеловала сестрёнку в обе щеки.  
Старшая просто обняла Эльзу как могла тепло и нежно. 

Янка с сестрёнкой просто присутствовали на церемонии, держась поодаль.  
Всё делали Алиса и её муж, окутанные новой могучей силой. Сынишка ничего не делал, но глаза блестели так, что было понятно – всё же помогает. Может, больше, чем Рина, тоже имеющая прямую кровную связь с Алексом.  
Янка же просто наблюдала, готовясь к сложному моменту разговора. Эльза стояла рядом с ней и держала за руку. И вот среди родных соткалась из тумана фигура, начала всё сильнее проявляться…  
Когда Алекс обрёл плотность, которую можно ощутить, к нему подошла Алиса.  
– Папа! Прости, что потревожила! Вот, теперь ты можешь видеть, твоя дочь растит сына и всего добилась в жизни!  
– Алиска! – он обнял дочку. – Но ведь маги… не могут иметь семьи, – опомнился вдруг мужчина.  
– Теперь уже могут, спасибо нашему автору! Нашей создательнице!  
– Автору? – ещё больше изумился Алекс.  
Янка наконец смогла выйти из тени и посмотрела в глаза своему персонажу.  
– Она теперь живёт с нами. Её величество королева Смолленда Яна!  
Алекс аж рот разинул. Уже и монархию реставрировали! Он долго изучал красивую девушку перед ним.  
– Прости, что так случилось, Алекс. Я как автор приложила руку к твоей… гибели… – сказала она.  
– Да я сам хотел… – начал он и осекся.  
– Я читала твой дневник, который нашла в мире у Вестора. Если бы ты изменил прошлое, Алиска никогда бы не родилась! – проговорила Яна. – Поэтому пришлось… остановить тебя… таким способом… жестоким…  
– Вот и лучше так, я понимаю. Всё бывает для чего-то. Если бы я сделал, как мне подсказывали мои комплексы, не было бы не только Алиски, но и Каспера, и их детей.  
– Брр! – вмешалась Алиса. – Папа, не хочу вдумываться во всё это, но так, как есть, тебя помнят и любят!  
– Забудем прошлое. Я… не буду мешать вашему общению, присоединюсь к сестрёнке, – ответила Янка и вернулась к Эльзе.  
Они обнялись, издали наблюдая за воссоединением семьи.

7.  
Алекс снова обещал вернуться, пусть совсем ненадолго, через полгода по времени этого мира.   
И всё пошло бы, как и предполагалось. Раз первый ритуал удался – на второй уже можно было приглашать и родственников, не обладающих магией.

Большой дом на окраине собрал много народу. Была только семья. И друзья. И, тем не менее, все еле поместились. Но для королевской семьи оставили лучшие места. Так сказать, почётные. Янка с близкими просто сидели и наблюдали. И за тем, как снова объявился, вернее, проявился, Алекс, и за всем остальным. Как все родные смотрели друг на друга широкими глазами…  
«Ты в следующий раз не стесняйся, сестрёнка, а просто заморозь меня, чтобы я глупостей не делала», – Янка тихонько пожала руку Эльзе.  
«Я не смогу, родная, просто аккуратненько охлажу…»  
«Спасибо, золотце».  
– Я сама уже запуталась в своих персонажах, – тихо проговорила Янка сестрёнке и маман. – Всё это так похоже на симс…  
– Не без этого, только дети уже не по нашему заказу, и вообще, – Маргит была «в теме». А вот Эльза нет, и переспросила:  
– На что, солнышко?  
– Когда я жила ещё в том мире, есть игрушка там такая, компьютерная, где создаёшь персонажей, создаёшь семьи, целые династии аж. Тут у меня такой нет – в реальности всё гораздо интереснее.  
Эльза кивнула с улыбкой, а Маргит добавила:  
– И само, и непредсказуемо. В основном. Ты ведь всё равно столько для них делаешь…  
– Тут у меня свой симс, в натуральном виде, – тихонько рассмеялась королева. – Только персонажи уже сами по себе живут, заводят семьи…Ты права, мам, только поддерживать и приходится.   
– И помогать делом.  
– Вот-вот.  
«Разве ж я променяю тебя на кучку каких-то железячек? Ты для меня гораздо дороже, родная».  
«Спасибо, солнышко, и я тебя ни на что и ни на кого».  
Янка послала сестрёнке волну нежности. И маме тоже.  
Тем временем вечеринка продолжалась. И кто-то вдруг заговорил о ней, Янке.   
– Она нас всех создала… ну, кроме внуков.  
– И мужей…  
Королева только смущённо хмыкнула.   
Подслушивать она не собиралась – само получалось. Уж на слух Янка не жаловалась.   
– О себе расскажите лучше, – голос охрип от волнения.  
– Того, чего вы… ты… ещё не знаешь? – это была Надя.  
– Давай на ты, – немного недовольно буркнула Янка. – А что, я чего-то не знаю? Что-то мимо меня пронеслось табуном?  
– Сомневаюсь, чтобы что-то значимое…  
– А всё-таки? Вдруг помочь смогу чем? Или если это ваша тайна…  
– У нас с Дарком никаких тайн, что там, ты при всём присутствовала… А вот например то, что у Каспера с Милли уже двое…  
– Я знаю. У Дарьи тоже. Корнелию я просто помогла ей увидеть и даже наделила девочку немного Силой, та даже не родилась ещё.  
– Но Корнелиус и Корнелия больше в твоей орбите вращаются…  
– В смысле? – не поняла Янка.  
– Общаешься ты с ними часто.  
– Простите, что торможу, с недавних пор голова побаливает, – смутилась её величество. Голова болела с тех пор, когда Марсель двинул ей по черепушке когда-то.  
– Ничего… Они живут просто как-то на отшибе, своей жизнью, я про Каспера с семьёй… Хотя мы-то общаемся с ними, конечно…  
Краем глаза Янка узрела в компании смутно знакомую женщину, которая присутствовала и на её, Янкиной, коронации. И уловила почти заметное сходство с Риной.  
«Неужели Маргарита Петровна?» – пронеслось в голове.  
Янка еле заметно кивнула ей. Та ответила так же. И немного удивлена была.  
Ведь совсем забыла про тётку Рины, а та тоже сильная колдунья… Надо будет с ней пообщаться при случае. Да и потом, она же Глава Совета Хранителей… С таким огромным жизненным опытом… И… почти что тёзка королевы-матери. Точно надо будет потом подойти. Похоже, у колдуньи свои вопросы к королеве, но сделать первый шаг стесняется почему-то. Так что Янка подошла сама.  
– Простите, что беспокою. И простите, что забыла о вас так же, как про Каспера в своё время… Мне нет прощения… Не удивлюсь, что ещё кого-то забыла…  
– Вроде бы нет, дитя. Мне уже много лет, я и так живу отлично, не извиняйся.  
– Теперь вы, маги, тоже без ущерба для Силы можете создавать семьи. Когда-то я сильно накосячила… был такой период в жизни…   
– Ничего, опять же лично меня и так всё устраивало, а так главное – что теперь ты дала всем два равноценных выбора. Оба чисты и прекрасны.  
Янка склонила голову.  
– Позвольте представить вас её величеству королеве-матери. Она тоже волшебница.   
«Мам, можно вас с сестрёнкой?»  
«Идём!»  
– О, это большая честь для меня…  
– Как вам на вашей должности, сударыня? – вежливо спросила королева.   
– О, благодарю, я стараюсь.  
– Причём, прекрасно справляетесь. И хочу поблагодарить за возможность быть тем, кто я теперь. Это с вашего одобрения, с одобрения Совета, я стала королевой.  
– Это я одна из первых предложила.  
– Вы… тоже знали заранее? Что я могу даже появиться в этом мире? – слегка улыбнулась Янка.   
Тут подошли и мама с Эльзой. Сестрёнка взяла Янку за руку.  
– Нет, только чувствовала. И решила уже по факту твоего появления, Яна.  
Королева представила подошедшим Маргариту Петровну. К компании присоединилась и Рина. Все друг другу явно нравились и вызывали уважение.  
– Вот такие вот дела. У меня ещё к твоему брату, подружка, есть пара вопросов. Не против? – Янка всё ещё хотела понять, как и от кого Алекс узнал про артефакт Вестора.  
– Думаю, больно ты ему не сделаешь, но можно рядом постою?  
– Я буду рада!   
«Любая возможность быть вместе – дороже всего на свете, сестрёнка!»  
«Разумеется, милая!»  
Янка кивнула Алексу: подойди, мол. И снова удивилась – каким взрослым и умиротворённым он выглядит!  
– Можно вопрос? Откуда ты про артефакт узнал? – пристально глядя ему в глаза, спросила королева. – Просто это мучает меня с недавних пор.  
– Случайно нашёл в записках тестя.  
– А то, что часики эти принадлежали Вестору, не знали?  
– Никто из нас не знал. Сариным родителям часики достались через десятые руки.  
– Понятно.   
– А кто этот Вестор?.. – вопросил Алекс.  
– Был тёмным магом с пафосом и амбициями, – стала объяснять Маргит, – его много раз заточали в разные пустые миры или развеивали по ветру, но наконец уничтожили окончательно.  
– Хотя до этого он гонялся за мной, как маньяк, и всё время пытался прибить, – прыснула Янка.  
– У него было много маньячеств, потому что слабак и завистник.  
– Я, благодаря Рине, стала бессмертной, поэтому Вестор меня и не прибил окончательно. Мама с сестрёнкой уконопатили его в какой-то горшок… А потом уничтожили.  
– Янка! – тихонько погрозила ей Маргит. – Это была изысканная ваза!  
Королева как-то смущённо потупилась, но не выдержала и заржала мысленно:  
«Изысканный горшок? Простите, ради бога, мам, Эльзочка».  
Эльза тоже смеялась тихонько, а Маргит настаивала:  
«Ваза, и за неё музей бы деньги платил, и большие!»  
«Хорошо-хорошо. Но разрядить обстановку надо же юмором».  
Хозяева же дома недоумевали, с чего её величество так развеселилась. Представив вазу в виде ночного горшка, Янка прыснула в голос.  
– В общем, довольно жалкий был злодей? – подытожил Алекс.  
– Именно, – всё ещё угорая, проговорила Янка.  
– Пытался стать крутым за счёт подлости и заёмной силы, вот и… – подвела черту и Маргит.  
«Всё-таки надо было его в ночную вазу упрятать», – продолжая угорать, передала Янка.   
Картинку она передала и Рине с Алиской.  
– Ваза, конечно, хорошо, я в вас не сомневалась, дорогие, но…  
– Она волшебная, однако, – засмеялась Маргит, – а в горшке убивать как-то некультурно!  
– Конечно. Простите.  
– Но все уже развеселились, а разве это плохо?  
– Не знаю, – смутилась Янка.   
«Только я не очень хорошее впечатление о себе оставила, наверно».  
«По-моему, наоборот».  
«Люблю тебя, родная. Спасибо за то, что ты есть!» – плюнув на всё, Янка просто поцеловала сестрёнку.  
А Эльза её – в ответ.  
«И ты, моё весёлое солнышко!»  
«Не всё же время грустнячить, верно, сестрёнка?»  
– Ну, надеюсь, никто больше опасных артефактов использовать не станет? – Янка оглядела компанию.  
– Если что и найдём, то сразу тебе покажем, – подмигнула Алиска. – Сдадим в казну.  
– Хранилище опасных артефактов, в Управлении, – подсказала Янка и подмигнула в ответ.  
– Именно так.  
– Надеюсь, все счастливы… А с вами, Маргарита Петровна, я надеюсь продолжить сотрудничество в магической сфере.  
– И я тоже, – добавила королева-мать.  
– Почту за честь, – поклонилась почтенная волшебница.  
Янка тоже церемонно поклонилась. 

Вечер потихоньку подходил к концу. Королева успела переговорить со всеми. Да и Алексу тоже пора было возвращаться.  
Расстались с лёгкой грустью, но полные хороших воспоминаний.


	12. Отпусти и забудь

1.  
С тех пор, как котята нашлись, всё в пушистом семействе обходилось без серьёзных происшествий. Пока их папашу не взял новый бзик – резаться в «дурака» на интерес. И сколько же раз Базилио уже проиграл её величеству! Но однажды всё же получилось выиграть, только кот для этого… сжульничал. И это моментом просекли.  
Янка пристально уставилась на котяру, будто он ей тысячу крон должен.   
– А что такое? – кот начал умываться лапкой.  
– Карту выкладывай! Тебе всё равно некуда её прятать – у тебя карманов нет, – ухмыльнулась её величество  
– Иди в мяк!  
– Не… поняла юмора!  
– Да нету у меня никакой карты!  
Янка потянулась к его уху и «выудила» из-за него заныканный туз. Кот завизжал таким противным голосом, что аж самому поплохело. Авторша даже на месте подскочила. Оба были в комнате одни, но визг был услышан и на втором этаже.  
– Чего орёшь? Шулер мохнатый!  
– Я благородный муж! Это ты из воздуха карту достала!  
– Мы тут одни, Базилио! Никто не узнает! – пробовала было сказать Янка, но не успела увернуться от острых когтей.  
– Ой… – котяра сам не хотел заходить так далеко, но когти-то не подстригал… – Блин.  
– В подвал захотел? – прошипела королева, обливаясь кровью и зажимая глубокую царапину на щеке. – Опять валерьянки нализался? В следующий раз сперва к Саре – она ветеринар, когти окоротит!  
– Уже бегу! И пришлю кого-нибудь с йодом!  
– Не надо! Сама найду!  
Янка выбежала из комнаты и наткнулась на сестру.   
– Яночка! – Эльза увидела кровь и побледнела как мел. – Что случилось? – подбежала, обняла, прижала платочек к ране.  
– Базилио проигрался, – шипела Янка от боли, – и портретик мне подпортил.   
– Сейчас вылечу моё солнышко и хвост коту оторву!  
– Я потом с ребятами поговорю, или мне стоит его… заморозить?  
– Я сама.  
– Спасибо, родная, – улыбнулась Янка.   
Но пока Эльза направила луч магии и всю свою любовь на то, чтобы залечить рану сестрёнки. И не одну, а целых четыре – когтей-то тоже четыре…  
– Так не больно? – Эльза нежно приложила ладонь к Янкиной щеке.  
– Нет, солнышко, – улыбнулась Янка и хотела обнять, но руки в крови были…  
– Сейчас и кровь вытру…  
– Боюсь испачкать тебя, родная, – смущённо улыбнулась Янка и просто склонила голову сестрёнке на плечо.   
– Не бойся, магией потом почищусь…  
– Пойдём в умывальню, там быстрее. Потом найду этого жулика! Вместе найдём! За йодом собрался бежать, – хмыкнула Янка. – Будто не знает, что толку от него мало, обожжёт только… в неумелых лапах кошачьих…  
– Ну, хоть извинился. Но всё равно получит.  
– Обиделся, что я его, этакого мухлёжника, на чистую воду вывела. Но немножко слукавила сама. Сама я тоже виновата.  
– Никогда, Яночка.  
Приведя себя в порядок, Янка позволила себе обнять принцессу.  
– Пойдём теперь кота наказывать, золотце.  
Шрамик остался, но это не страшно. Потом затянется. Но Базилио куда-то пропал. У друзей нашёлся, за диваном заныкался.   
– Что произошло? – Рина как-то странно поглядела на подругу. И на её сестру.  
– Ваш кот дерётся, когда его ругают за дело, – сообщила Эльза.  
– То есть как? – Рина повернулась в сторону дивана, за которым прятался котяра.  
– Давай я из него… шаурму сделаю? – выдала ни с того ни с сего Янка, от чего уже на неё все уставились странно.  
– Это уж слишком, он разумный! Веником отлупим – и хватит с него.  
– Пошутила я. Хоть мухлевать не будет, – и рассказала о случившемся.  
– Гад ты, Базилио, – обратилась Сара в сторону дивана.  
– Пальмира пусть им займётся, – ухмыльнулась вдруг Янка.  
– Слушайте, а правда!  
– Ты ему коготки-то обрежь! – обратилась к Саре Янка. – Он у меня в отпуск пойдёт, длительный! Дарка вместо него поставлю!  
– Обрезайте, – кот выполз из-под дивана, плоский, как коврик. Он уже был на всё согласен.  
«Пусть отдохнёт годик, сестрёнка, ему же лучше будет. Непосильная для него должность оказалась».  
«Жаль, ошиблась я в нём».  
«Я была уверена, что справится. Ну да ладно, пусть Дарк его подменит, зато с супругой рядом будет».  
«Тоже верно, золотце».  
«Спасибо тебе, родная!»  
«Я счастлива, Яночка!» – и Эльза послала сестричке волну нежности.  
Янка ответила тем же.   
– Ты ему не только коготки обрежь, Сара, – тихонько прошептала подруге Янка и хихикнула.  
– Янка! – та поняла и прыснула. Потом они с Базилио ушли. – Пальмира обидится, – успела бросить Сара в ответ.  
– Что ты ей сказала? – уставились на Янку близкие.  
– Нууу, – смущённо замялась королева и покраснела, но её все поняли.  
И признали, что Базилио-то, может, и заслужил, но никак не Пальмира – пока её ещё устраивает такой супруг.  
– Если ещё повторится, я его сама кастрирую! – Янка начала злиться. – Так и передайте этому хулигану.  
– Эй! – возмутился хулиган из соседней комнаты. – Вам же уже сказали – Пальмира не простит, придётся иметь дело уже с её когтями!  
– Вот чего не надо – он слышит! – прыснула королева. – Не боись! Я не живодёр! Но на пенсию точно пойдёшь!  
– Ну и ладно. На что я гожусь-то, кроме интима?  
Её величество только хмыкнула.   
– У тебя и так карьера была. Теперича отдыхай!  
– Да с радостью. Только детям про мои художества не рассказывайте!  
– Не бойся! На пенсию с почётом отправишься. Персональную дам, как ветерану труда, – пообещала Янка. Хотя в душе осадок не очень приятный остался. Причём и у кота тоже. Но его-то Рина хоть утешит.   
– Так вышло, – тихонько сказала Янка подруге, отведя её в сторонку. – Прости уж. Да и его тоже – он же кот, хотя и волшебный.  
– Да понимаю. Даже был бы человеком – мог, например, локтем тебе заехать. Неприятно, но случается…  
– Но звездюлей ему дать надо, для воспитания. Ладно, Риш, нам пора.  
– Счастливо, поправляйся, пусть тебе сестричка поможет. А кота сами воспитаем.  
– До скорого!

2.  
Янка с сестрёнкой вернулись во дворец.  
– Каков… наглец!   
– Да просто негодяй, Яночка!  
– С ним друзья сами разберутся, а я его на пенсию выпру!  
– Ну и забудем о нём.  
– Надо было сосульку из него сразу мне сделать, ну да он уже получил, наверно, – Янка написала приказ и скрепила его печатью.  
– Сосульку – это лишнее, хотя мне тоже очень хотелось, милая, за тебя… Но, как говорит наша мама – отпусти его с миром, пошли его в мяк!  
– Люблю тебя, сестрёнка! Вот и пойдёт он на пенсию. А позвать-ка сюда Дарка!  
– И я тебя!  
Вскоре прибыл маг-паладин и склонился в церемонном поклоне.  
– Сэр Дарк, я назначаю вас новым директором Заповедника! – провозгласила королева. – Заместо ушедшего на пенсию Базилио.  
«Вместо», – автоматически поправил он в мыслях, но вслух сказал:  
– Почту за честь. И клянусь не подвести!  
– Вы хоть вместе с супругой будете, а то тогда я услала вас в командировку именно в то время, когда… – Янка осеклась, но рыцарь понял.  
– Вы же не знали… Но благодарю, хочется помогать Наде, делить тяготы и радости родительства.  
– Вот и славно!  
Дарк ушёл довольный, но вместо него зашла маман, столкнувшись, видно, с паладином за дверями.  
– А чего он такой счастливый?  
– Я сделала кое-какие кадровые перестановки, и теперь он директор Заповедника новый…  
– А… с чего вдруг? Котяра достал? – тут она заметила шрамы у дочки под глазом. – Да уж, вижу, и правда зацепил.  
– Угу. Проигрался мне в дурака, попытался смухлевать. Когда я его уличила, заехал мне по моей королевской физиономии. Спасибо сестрёнке, заживила, – Янка с благодарностью взглянула на принцессу и послала ей волну нежности.  
– Мне так жаль, что следы остались, – вздохнула Эльза, отвечая тем же.  
– Вот котяра помойный! – возмутилась маман.  
– Ничего, солнышко, заживут! – улыбнулась ей Янка. – С котярой пусть друзья разберутся. Надоели мне его фокусы! В следующий раз я его сама кастрирую! Хотя, мне тогда Пальмира портрет подпортит…  
– Вот-вот, на что он ещё годится, может, хоть в этом всех других котов за пояс затыкает. Ну его.  
– Пусть на пенсии сидит. Он и так сколько лет гидом работал…  
– Конечно.  
– Пока меня замдиректора не сделали, он тож исполнял обязанности. Потом просто директором. Именно в этой должности я и познакомилась снова с сестрёнкой.  
– Так странно теперь вспоминать… – тихо проговорила Эльза.  
Янка только кивнула.  
– Так, девчонки, я пока обед закажу схожу, – маман оставила сестрёнок наедине.  
И Эльза сразу взялась за дело.  
Вскоре от кошачьих отметин следов не осталось. Янка погляделась в зеркальце и улыбнулась – только след от помады.  
А Эльзе ещё лучше было видно, как хорошо она справилась.

3.  
Сидели на этот раз всей семьёй – приехали папа и Ингрид. Янка рассказала отцу про последнюю выходку. Король аж пальцем у виска крутил. Был бы Базилио под руками – отходил бы веником!  
В это время вдалеке что-то прогремело. Малышка Ингрид отвлеклась от игры и спросила:  
– Это гром?  
– Увы, дитя, – королева медленно поднялась.  
Кажется, гроза начиналась уже по её вине.  
Янка начала злиться по-настоящему – и это отзывалось на улице: собирались тучи, и громыхал уже явно не динамит на реке.  
– Сюда этого мерзавца! – рявкнула её величество, высунувшись в коридор, – вместе с динамитом!  
Ей даже заклинание читать не пришлось. Магия слова оказалась сильнее. Кот разбил собой окно и вверх лапами вплыл по воздуху в коридор, вопя как резаный.  
– Чего это со старшей сестричкой? – тихонько спросила девочка.  
– Её разозлили, а она волшебница!  
– Базилио! – Янка ухватила котяру за шкварник и утащила подальше. – Я тебя о чём просила? С удочкой сидеть, а не глушить рыбу динамитом!  
– Ну уж извините, – кот яростно отбивался, в основном задними лапами, – я лишился смысла в жизни, перестал быть госслужащим, выпил… мяаааау!!! И вот сорвался.  
– А тихая рыбалка с удочкой как раз нервы успокаивает! – Янка держала кота подальше от себя, не давая ему добраться до своей персоны. – Хошь, в замок устрою?   
– А можно? А кем?  
– Можно-можно, только я пока не придумала. Тебе-то кем охота?  
– Типа… антибраконьерского надзора! Тогда самому стыдно будет нарушать… Поставь меня, величество, пожалуйста!  
– Ладно, только сперва… – Янка не договорила и разразилась чиханием. Она невольно отпустила кошачий загривок и продолжала чихать. Аллергия что ли, на этого… чудака?  
Кот шлёпнулся на четыре лапы, отряхнулся и поднялся на задние.  
– Ой, извини. То ли в пыли извалялся, то ли линяю…  
Янка продолжала чихать, даже сестрёнка ничего сделать не смогла.   
– И я, Базилио, знаешь, что обещала? Засунуть тебе… чхи!.. динамит… чхи!.. в одно место!  
– Ну засовывайте, моя королева, только до смерти не подрывайте!  
– Ладно, это неприличное действо! Чхи!  
– Спасибо! А нос вы бы маслом смазали и таблеточку антиаллергенную или спрей…  
Королева со своим красным носом выглядела как заправский пьяница. А котяра ехидно так протянул:  
– Меня одолевают смутные подозрения, – и прищурился.  
Эту сценку застала подошедшая принцесса.  
– Что происходит, Яночка? Аллергия?  
– Что-то похожее, сестрёнка, – и повернувшись к стене, чихнула. – А тебе, Базилио, я приказ с министром передам!  
И хищно так уставилась на котяру с намерением побрить налысо.  
– Ух ты, какая честь! – слова он услышал, а мысли, понятно, не прочёл.  
– Солнышко, я сейчас пошлю за лекарственным питьём!  
– Отныне ты королевский егерь. А за динамит штраф заплатишь в казну! Иди гуляй! – сестрёнке ответила сразу: – Спасибо, золотце, пойдём к нашим.  
– Заплачу, – и пошёл.  
Сестрёнки тоже двинулись к семье.  
Янка посмотрелась в зеркало и ужаснулась: теперь нос был вообще красный.  
Но тут принесли травяной чай, и Эльза ещё над ним пошептала, вкладывая в волшебные слова всю свою любовь к сестрёнке и всю нежность.  
– Спасибо, родная! – королева выпила чай из рук сестрёнки.  
Эльза с улыбкой поцеловала Янку в нос.  
Янка с благодарностью обняла сестрёнку. Благодаря ей аллергия прошла. И надо было написать приказ о перестановке кадров. Пусть и был уже поздний вечер. Государственные дела – они такие…  
Тем временем Ингрид на полу играла с какой-то большой штукой, отец наблюдал за ней с улыбкой.  
– Дорогие мои, печать государственную не встречали? – окинула взглядом компанию королева.  
Арне сразу забеспокоился:  
– Ингрид, оставь в покое!  
– Пап, что с тобой? – удивилась её величество. И подошла к сестрёнке. – Можно глянуть, малышка?  
– Если что-то пропало – ищи у неё! – Арне только вздохнул.  
– А это нельзя было брать? – недоумённо спросила девочка.  
– Солнышко, это государственная печать королевства, – улыбнулась Янка и подмигнула отцу. – Она придаёт документу статус юридического, обязательного к исполнению. А тебе я могу наколдовать любую игрушку, – и ласково взъерошила чёлку на лбу маленькой сестрички.  
– Спасибо, сестрица! – Ингрид отдала важную вещь.  
– Ну-ка, что тебе хочется? – снова спросила Янка, приняв печать из детских рук.  
– Шарик. Со снегом внутри, или чтоб на свет смотреть…  
Янка сосредоточилась и материализовала желаемое. И с улыбкой протянула девочке.  
– Спасибо! – Ингрид убежала в соседнюю комнату.  
– Ты иногда помягче будь, пап, – и приобняла отца. – Ты же добрый так-то.  
«Не умею я с детьми, золотце».  
– Да я её обычно балую, потому что вижу редко. А вот у тёти Бергдис случается…  
«А я ещё хлеще не умею. Ты отлично справилась, Яночка».  
– Просто в один прекрасный день Ингрид может почувствовать себя изгоем, если слишком строго подходить к воспитанию. Я не пророчествую, нет. Я…. и себя тоже вспоминаю…   
«Стараюсь, золотце. Да у меня ещё диплом педагога»,– мысленно прыснула старшая сестра.  
– Ну, ей никто не запрещает магичить, только потихонечку и под контролем. И баловать есть кому, всё компенсирует.  
«Ну, вот и молодец, солнышко».  
– Ну, тогда я спокойна! – улыбнулась младшей Янка.  
Из соседней комнаты, куда убежала Ингрид, вдруг послышался испуганный крик, жуткий грохот и звон разбивающегося стекла. Все ринулись туда во главе с Янкой.  
В разбитое окно и, не вмещаясь в него, в трещины на стене ломилась злобная чешуйчатая тварь. Янка подскочила, успела схватить девчонку и передала папе-королю, потом магией удалила всех из залы и закрыла двери.   
– Ну, Шурик, ты мне ответишь за халатность! – Янка смотрела в глаза твари, которая нагло залезла в залу, давя разбитое стекло.  
А прямо сейчас самым логичным казалось заморозить тупое ископаемое и потом разбить. Или не разбивать? Вдруг эта дрянь уникальна?  
А за дверями родные пытались прорваться. Эльза так хотела помочь сестрёнке своим льдом! Но ящерица пыталась уйти. И даже попыталась схватить магичку.  
Хорошо, Янке хватило реакции. Да и сестра вовремя пришла на помощь, хотя Янка старалась всеми способами защитить её, не пустив в залу.  
Принцессе удалось пробиться к сестрёнке, когда та пыталась отбиться от твари.   
Эльза как раз и остановила тварь, превратив в шикарную ледяную статую.  
– Яночка, всё хорошо?  
– Спасибо тебе! Всё в порядке, – хотя всё было почти в порядке. Осколки разбитого окна впились в руку, но королева их не чувствовала из-за шока. Но кровь сочилась из ран и капала на пол.  
– Погоди, родная, у тебя кровь! Сначала тебе поможем, потом уже будем стенку чинить!  
– Это пока неважно, солнце, как Ингрид?  
– В полном порядке. Даже испугаться по-настоящему не успела и уже взахлёб рассказывает о своём приключении!  
– Я рада, что с ней всё в порядке! – Янка достала было телефон, но поморщилась. Шок прошёл, и рука сильно заболела.  
– Я же говорю, Яночка, бросай всё, лечить будем! – Эльза немедленно этим и занялась. Её волшебный лёд как нельзя лучше подходил для остановки кровотечения.  
– Пойдём, мне ещё кое-кого надо в ящера носом ткнуть, – промямлила королева.  
– Я сама схожу, солнышко, а ты к Лазарусу!  
– Хорошо.   
Доктор, узнав причину, выпучил глаза  
– Они же… вымерли, вроде?  
– Кто вымер? – спросила королева и вскрикнула: доктор как-то резко вытащил осколок из предплечья.  
– Ой, пардон! Динозавры.  
– Доктор, а вы что, не были на Острове? – не выдержала уже и Эльза.  
– Нет.  
– Я потом устрою… да осторожнее!.. экскурсию! – в ушах звенело, и подступала тошнота.  
– Яночка! – но Лазарус уже тоже заметил и поднёс её величеству ватку с нашатырём.  
– Спасибо, я, кажется, в порядке, – но всё равно Янка чувствовала себя как пьяная.  
– Постельный режим!  
– Позже!  
«Янка! Что там опять?» – вмешалась мама.  
«Ничего плохого, только… сейчас сама увидишь, подходи».  
– Кто это тебя так? – Маргит появилась быстро.  
– Ящер, когда стекло разбил. Эльза заморозила рептилию, – промямлила пьяная от потери крови Янка. – Пошли.  
«Спасибо, родная!»  
«Я бы и больше для тебя сделала!»  
«Спасибо!»  
– Куда вы там собрались? – подозрительно спросила мама. – Янку в кровать надо!  
– Ваше величество! Вы ничего не забыли?  
Один из мелких осколков застрял в скуле. Док осторожно достал и его и заклеил порез пластырем.  
– Пошли! – Янка резво поднялась, но устояла и двинулась в ту залу, остальные за ней. – Смотрите!  
– Какая прелестная гадость! – выпалила Маргит, разглядывая замороженного ящера.  
Док же только хлопал глазами, вскоре подошёл и Тони, которого королева вызвала для разговора.  
– Спроси-ка у своего крестника, как и каким образом он следит за тем, что водится на Острове у вас, – тихо и твёрдо проговорила Янка, морщась от боли.  
– Вот прямо сейчас и спрошу. Кстати, ещё двух видели в городе…  
Колдун вздохнул, сожалея о происшедшем. И еле успел подхватить подругу, которая уже не могла стоять. И чуть ли не донёс до спальни. Ему помогала Эльза.  
Когда Янка пришла в себя, уже было утро. Благо приказ для Базилио она успела дописать и скрепить печатью.  
Эльза сидела рядом, засматривала в лицо, держала за руку.  
– Как папа с маленькой сестричкой? – первым делом спросила королева. – А ты так и не спала?  
– Они в порядке, я тоже немножко прикорнула.  
– Выспись, золотко, а со мной уже всё хорошо, – Янка медленно села на кровати и поцеловала сестрёнку.  
Та прослезилась. Они обнялись и долго не хотели отпускать друг друга. Но всё же Янка решительно уложила Эльзу в постель.  
– Тебе выспаться надо! А мне нужно закончить дела, солнышко.   
Принцесса даже возразить не успела. Уже спала.  
Янка поцеловала её ещё раз и спустилась в кабинет. Там уже были младшая сестрёнка, папа и мама.   
– Прелестную гадость забрали, – проинформировала Маргит. – А тебе полегче, Янка? Смотрю, выглядишь неплохо!  
– Спасибо, всё отлично, мам. Эльзочка залечила, – с нежностью подумала о сестрёнке королева. – А… Шурика не было? Я хотела ему втык вломить словесный. Как вы с девочкой, пап?  
– Мы в полном порядке. Был Шурик, ему уже Тони вломил.  
– Так, теперь очередь за котярой.   
– А что с этим помойным хулиганом?  
– Знаешь, я простила его и сделала его королевским егерем. Надеюсь, теперь-то он не станет рыбу динамитом глушить, – и прыснула, но поморщилась.  
– Можно с тобой наедине поговорить? – шепнул Янке Арне.  
– Конечно!  
Отец от души обнял свою старшую.   
– За что, пап? – та обняла отца в ответ.  
– Ты же моей маленькой дочурке жизнь спасла! И своей сестрёнке! Она ещё не понимает…  
– Я бы это и не раз сделала бы в любом случае, – проговорила Янка. – Для меня главное – ваша жизнь и благополучие! И твоё с Бергдис и Ингрид, и Эльзы, и мамы!  
– Как же мы все тебя обожаем, Яночка!  
– Я вас с тётушкой тоже, пап! И маму!  
Они вернулись к родным.  
Пора было звать кота и вводить в новую должность.

С пластырем на физиономии Янка выглядела не очень-то представительно, но этого хватило, чтобы обрадовать слонявшегося без дела котяру.  
– Мяяяу!!! – на радостях он несолидно подскочил в воздух. – Я уже заждался официального назначения!  
– Только, ради Бога, прекрати глушить рыбу динамитом! И где ты его только находишь, динамит этот? – Янка протянула котяре свиток с текстом приказа.   
– В старом схроне одном. Готов сдать это место. Чтоб больше глушить нечем стало.  
– Я пошлю туда гвардейцев, – строго проговорила королева. – Если тебе невтерпёж, купи рыбу в супермаркете! – как делают все нормальные люди!  
– Я не нормальный людь, то есть я вовсе не людь, – отозвался Базилио.  
Янка долго на него глазела, потом выдала:  
– А, ну да…  
– Учту, моя королева.  
– Всё, Янка, возвращайся на постельный режим! – заявила маман, не терпя возражений. Может, это было и лишнее, но недосып-то накапливается. И его надо «отсыпать».  
– Хорошо, – Янка подняла одну руку: вторая в бинтах ещё болела.   
Пока она занималась делами, Эльза успела выспаться.   
– Как ты, милая?  
– Почти нормально, сестрёнка, досыпать отправили, – улыбнулась Янка. – И… я испугалась за вас всех, потому и не хотела пускать в ту залу…   
– Но я-то тоже боялась, что одной тебе не справиться…  
– Спасибо тебе!   
– И тебе! За всех нас! Ну давай… Приятных снов, Яночка.  
– И тебе, солнце! Я люблю вас, – промямлила королева и уснула.  
– Так, что у вас вчера вечером произошло? – спросила маман подошедшую принцессу. Маргит видела только исход «битвы».  
Эльза пустилась рассказывать.  
– Не может без героизма Янка,– хмыкнула колдунья. Она в душе сама рада была за старшую. Просто гордилась даже. Тем более что всё кончилось хорошо, как и всегда.

4.  
Перед королевой стоял выбор – она рассматривала эскизы, принесённые дизайнером: планы по устройству Центрального Парка. Хотелось, чтоб там было всё – и сразу! Но это ведь признак дурного вкуса – или нет? Эклектизм же тоже стиль… И пирамидальные тополя хотелось, и деревья с пышной кроной. А в открытое окно доносился шум с улицы. Хотя, какая улица? В таких раздумьях Янку и застали мама с сестрёнкой.  
– В заботах?  
– Всё хорошо, милая?  
– Всё отлично, дорогие. Только выбор, – и собралась показать цветные эскизы близким, как слух уловил цокот копыт по брусчатке.  
– Это что там за внеплановый рыцарь? – Маргит высунулась в окошко.  
Янка подошла к окну и застыла с отвисшей челюстью. Такую же картинку она видала, когда устраивала свадьбу Каспера и Милли. Теперь Васька снова решил приколоться.  
Вслух королева съязвила:  
– И это собралось с драконом воевать? Чё-то консерва не доросла!  
– Повторяяяутесь, ваше величество, – донеслось из доспехов. – Впрочем, и я тоже…  
– Он так же из себя изображал, когда я друзьям свадьбу устраивала. Только тогда у него шлем заклинило, – прыснула королева.  
– Ну должен же я был научиться на своих ошибках! Так что враги не дождутся!  
Маргит смеялась до слёз. Эльза тоже еле сдерживалась.  
– А принцессу как зовут, которую ты спасать собрался? Не Фиона ли? – Янка отчего-то вспомнила мульт про зелёного огра.  
– У меня одна дама – моя жена! – оскорбился кот.  
Янка с хитрющей улыбочкой щёлкнула пальцами.   
– Вот и спасай! Она в одной из башен! – королева решила подыграть. Перед Пальмирой она извинится потом.  
Базилио ломанулся туда. Королева же позвонила начальнику стражи и приказала Базилио пропускать везде.  
Компания веселилась до слёз. Ка-ак он лез по стене в доспехах!  
Янка в наколдованный мегафон гаркнула:  
– Ты бы по лесенке, лыцарь! А то Пальмира вместо мужа косточки получит!  
– Спасибо, я отлично лажу!  
– Но ты ж не Спайдермен, а кот в металлоломе! – прыснула королева.  
– Кот и в металлоломе кот! И я бы попросил, это клёвые, понтовые косплейные доспехи!  
– Фенрир, твой выход! – гаркнула вместо ответа Янка как заправский режиссёр. – Только натуральнее!  
И дракон не подкачал.  
Да и маман тоже – она зачем-то снимала всё на камеру мобильника.  
– Мама?  
– Так на память же!  
– Понимаю.  
«Может, я не своим делом занимаюсь?»  
«Своим. А сейчас от души развлекаешься и отдыхаешь! В компании самых дорогих людей!»  
«Самых-самых дорогих, родная!»  
А в мегафон крикнула обоим актёрам:  
– Не верю!   
От чего котяра чуть не слетел с высоты четвёртого этажа. Янка приготовилась уже к гневной атаке с его стороны. Но приземлился он всё же на драконью спину.  
– Ты не охренела, ваше величество? – вякнул всё же Базилио, приподняв забрало.  
Ответом ему был сплошной хохот.  
– Я ещё представила котяру совершенно лысым, – прыснула Янка.  
– А разве бывают лысые коты? – тут уж удивилась сестрёнка.  
– Ну да. Канадский сфинкс порода называется. Мордас злющий и недовольный, но, говорят, характер добрый. Хотя, я и наврать могу… Дубль второй! – крикнула Янка в мегафон.  
Базилио уже тоже понял, что это игра, и стало ещё веселее.  
А Янка щёлкнула пальцами и сменила котяре доспехи на прикид индейского вождя.  
– Когтистая Лапа, твоя скво ждёт тебя на верху башни! Да побыстрее – бледнолицые наступают!  
– Ох ты ж ёж, жаль, я себя не вижу!  
– Потом покажем!  
«Мам, снимаешь? Потом Базилио покажи».  
«Режиссёр из меня как из дракона папа римский!» – это сестрёнке.  
«Ну ты сравнила картинно! А нам сейчас надо, чтоб весело было!»  
– Конечно, покажу!  
«Думаешь, из меня есть толк?»  
«Море всякого разного толка! А главное, ты моя любимая сестричка!»  
«Ты тоже моя любимая сестричка».  
К этому времени Базилио вытащил из башни свою жену и спустился вниз, а Янка заявила:  
– Где бы парочку бледнолицых достать? Чтоб якобы в погоню за скальпом…  
– Я с тебя скальп сниму, ваше величество! – возмутился котяра.  
– Тогда она точно побреет тебя налысо, – засмеялась Маргит.  
– И будешь ты лысый!  
– Ладно, ладно, мы же все хорошие и нормальные!  
– Не обращай внимания, Базилио. А ты, Пальмира, извини, что резко тебя вытащила.  
– Ничего, было классно! И приятно, что он такой верный муж!  
– Может, вам устраивать иногда такие флэшмобчики? – предложила величество. – Для разнообразия в жизни…  
– Были бы рады! – замурчали оба.  
– Помогу, если занята не буду, – проговорила авторша. – Эх, жаль, что папа с сестрёнкой домой вернулись, а то бы тоже повеселились, – вздохнула Янка.  
– Ничего, не в последний раз, – утешила маман.  
– Вот именно.  
Пока Маргит показывала кошачьему семейству снятое кино, Янка с сестрёнкой переговаривались в сторонке, держась за руки.  
– Так весело было! Ты прямо светишься, и правда, солнышко!  
– Так и повода для грусти уже вроде нет, – улыбнулась Янка. – А отдохнуть от трудов тоже надо, особенно отдохнуть вместе с любимой сестрёнкой! – и обняла принцессу от души.  
– Конечно, милая!  
– Радость вам хотелось доставить, родная. А то от меня одни горести были…  
– Ну не одни, но сейчас было славно и круто!  
– Разыгралась моя больная фантазия, – прыснула Янка.

5.  
То, как посетитель вышел из себя, слышали все. Потом он буквально вылетел из кабинета и пошёл, куда глаза глядят. А Янка осталась. Вскоре к ней заглянула Эльза:  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Не особо, сестрёнка. Я должна была отреагировать на жалобы подданных по поводу тех… ящеров… – вздохнула Янка.  
– Кого-то растоптали или укусили?  
– Тони говорил, что травмы были, и серьёзные. И пострадавшие подали жалобы на моё имя. Я обязана была отреагировать. А Шурик почему-то обиделся, – в душе королевы сидело будто проклятие. А может, просто так казалось от глубокой обиды…  
– На что обиделся, если правда не уследил?  
– Ему и так вломили, да он от себя проклятие наслал, – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Да ты что, за что? Сейчас уберу, ага, вот, вижу!  
– Обиделся сильно…  
– Кретин, честное слово! Вот, убрала.  
– Спасибо, золотце, – Янка поцеловала принцессу и обняла от души.  
– Я ему покажу, попадись он мне только! Дебил!  
Янка потёрла заболевшую вдруг шею.  
– Тут и я, как автор, немного… виновата… позволила парню навешать такой груз на плечи…  
– А ты разве это прописывала? Оно не само? – Эльза сразу подошла и принялась делать массаж.  
– Предсказывала, скорее, а потом как-то само собой вышло…  
– Но ты всё равно не виновата. Это они все неблагодарные…  
– Наверно, сестрёнка. Прогуляемся? – и приобняла принцессу.  
– Пошли, проветримся хоть, развеемся…  
Так и вышли обнявшись.  
– Я во всём виню только себя, солнышко, – тихонько проговорила авторша. – Может, не стоит?  
– Разумеется, не стоит. Никто и ничто не стоит твоих сожжённых нервов, да даже просто испорченного настроения!  
Янка не успела сказать тёплых слов сестрёнке, как получила мощный удар справа, повергший её на землю. Никто не ожидал такого.  
Эльза среагировала через секунду – заморозила нападавшего. И, плача, принялась лечить сестрёнку. Через мгновение Янка пришла в себя и увидела не только волшебницу, но и скованного льдом Шурика. Да и крёстный Сашкин помог подняться.   
– Что там с ним?  
«Да он вроде несильно меня, золотце».  
«Но это подло, мерзко, гнусно, он не мужчина после этого!»  
– Это я его так! Он Яночку по лицу ударил! Хотя сам кругом виноват!  
«Я не таким его придумывала…»  
– Может, оттаете его, ваше высочество? – обратился к принцессе Тони. – Я дома разберусь с ним по-мужски.  
– Ну давайте так, – Эльза уже тоже понемногу остывала.  
«Столько людей уже испортилось…»  
Янка вообще не хотела смотреть в сторону Шурика.   
– Я могла бы его в камеру закрыть! – бросила она сквозь зубы. – Не таким я его придумывала…  
– Разберёмся, почему он так, – вздохнул Тони.  
«Люблю тебя!»  
«И я тебя, и больше никого!»  
«Пойдём, всё равно нет больше настроения на прогулку, прости, солнышко».  
«Пойдём, буду гладить и лечить!»  
На самом деле не за удар Янке обидно было, а за самого персонажа да и за себя тоже – что она за автор такой? Почему люди так непредсказуемо портятся? Хоть раз их массово облагораживай, хоть два…  
– Всё дело во мне, – вздохнула Янка.   
– Ни в коем случае. С ним что-то своё, внутреннее, случилось. Понять бы, почему он так, хотя всё равно не прощу. Но хоть послушать, что Тони скажет.  
– Надеюсь, он вдарит парню, как надо…  
– Главное, понять – это сумасшествие или с чем-то связано?  
Янка приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Потом у друзей спрошу. Я сама не знаю, что на него нашло… – на правой стороне лица красовался синяк.  
Эльза целовала сестрёнку с этой стороны, пыталась залечить след от удара.  
– Я ведь придумывала его мякой, этаким защитником слабых, – вздохнула Янка.   
– Либо он внезапно свихнулся, либо почему-то его задело за живое то, что ты ему вполне справедливо высказала, солнышко.  
– Ну ведь сам должен понимать, что просто так я ему высказывать не буду. Его ящеры представляли опасность для окружающих. И… чуть не пострадала Ингрид!   
– У него у самого дети, а если бы они под это попали… А может, и попали? Вернее, были виновниками, и такая его реакция – это защита своих птенцов? Мол, сам выпорю, но никому ни слова сказать не позволю?  
– Вот наверно, Эльзочка, – королева поцеловала сестрёнку.   
А та её – в ответ:  
– Понять можно, простить – нет. Ты-то права, а он даже вину своих несмышлёнышей на себя не берёт.  
– Послушаем, что друзья потом скажут, – и склонила голову сестрёнке на плечо.  
Они долго сидели так, и Эльза окутывала сестричку потоками нежности и целительной магии.

6.  
Когда Тони притащил крестника домой, сразу накинулся:  
– С ума сошёл?!  
– Сошёл, не отрицаю. Когда бил – словно не я был… Просто знаешь, как её слова мною услышались? Мол, бездарь ты, Сашка, кретин конченый, за детёнышами своими и то уследить не можешь… Это было как будто она добить хотела, вот я и психанул.  
– Янка бы так никогда не сказала, Шурик! И ты думал вообще, какая опасность грозила людям? – вступила Рина. Она буквально схватилась за голову.  
– Так я и боролся с этим как мог…  
– Я… я поверить не могу! – всё ещё сердилась крёстная. – Представляю, что с тобой её сестра сделала…  
– Заморозила, – ответил тихо Тони.  
– И это было… кстати, – Шурик опустил голову. – Делал я всё что мог, но вышло мало и паршиво. Даже за детьми не уследил, стоило отправить Дашку к родителям – отдохнуть от этих сорванцов…  
– Ты пока королеву не трогай – она тебя видеть ещё не хочет, – проговорил колдун. – Когда мы уходили, Янка вообще избегала смотреть в его сторону.  
– Да я и сам не смею. Женщину по лицу… подонок я и больше никто.  
Шурик сидел в кресле, закрыв голову руками. Приехал и отец Шурика, которому рассказали всё.   
Ким себе не мог простить, что оставил пост главы Острова. Рулил бы вместе с сыном – глядишь, и не случилось бы ничего.  
– Рассказывай, как всё произошло! – потребовал он.   
Шурик рассказал. Правда, половину сам не помнил – будто не он делал.  
Рина же вглядывалась в воспоминания крестника – и там заметила нечто похожее на внешнее воздействие. Только вот чьё?   
– Ящер пытался и Янкиной маленькой сестричке навредить, но Яна вовремя убрала девочку, – проговорил Тони. Он тогда был во дворце.  
– Ужас, мои дети нашалили, чужие чуть не пострадали…  
Воздействие было очень расплывчатое… будто случайное. Неужели маленькая волшебница Корнелия с Силой не сладила?  
Стоило с ней позаниматься на досуге, конечно. Рина возьмёт это на себя, хоть Корнелия и Янкина крестница. Но Рине проще будет. Да и с Янкой она сама потом поговорит, когда разберётся в случившемся. Пока пусть Яна отдохнёт, пусть Эльза поможет ей пережить случившееся.  
– Так, – решительно заявила крёстная, – пока Яну не трогайте, сами разберёмся. Я бы на месте Эльзы ещё не то с тобой бы сделала, Сашка!  
– Да я сам уже готов в петлю полезть. Не то что за ящерами – за детьми родными уследить не могу!  
– Ну так попросил бы меня! – повысил голос Ким.  
– Мне Яне что-то сказать надо, – тихо проговорил Тони. – Уверен, что она захочет узнать.  
– Так и скажи, как есть. Психанул, потому что детей прикрыть пытался.  
– Это уже завтра.  
Про себя Рина сто раз пожалела подругу. А Шурика никто не жалел. Хотя что-то тут было нечисто. Рина кивнула колдуну и отвела того в сторону.  
– У меня сомнения смутные по поводу случившегося.  
– Они магического свойства? То есть, по нашей части?  
– Именно. Я пока не знаю, что это и с чем связано. И пока не надо грузить этим Яну.  
– Яну я и не думал грузить. Но что ты предполагаешь?  
– Надо потихоньку самим расследовать, что это за воздействие и от кого исходит. Возможно, что даже Янка сама в опасности…  
– Ох ты ж Господи… Неужто на Корнелию повлияли?  
– Я пока подозреваю, Тони. Вполне могли, чтобы до Янки добраться.  
– И откуда только снова берутся тёмные маги…  
– Разузнаем всё, тогда и поймём… 

По иронии такие же подозрения возникли и у Янки. А может, по логике…  
Правда, очень смутные подозрения. Сестрёнка обеспокоилась даже.  
– Что ты надумала, Яночка?..  
– Какие-то мысли неясные, золотце. Я пока сама не могу понять, какие.   
– Делись, может, мы вместе разберёмся…  
– Может, не всё так просто в этом деле, Эльзочка? Я не оправдываю Шурика, но подозреваю, что что-то тут не так…  
– То есть это не помешательство, а одержимость, солнышко?  
– Именно, родная, – Янка взяла сестрёнку за руки.  
– Хорошо, если так, – Эльза сжала её пальцы, нежно, посылая силы. – То есть плохо, что есть ещё в твоём… в нашем мире тёмные маги, но хорошо, что твой друг не стал негодяем.  
– А может, солнышко, это просто у девочки переходный возраст начинается? Стихийные выбросы магии, желание делать назло… Тут даже никаких «не тех» книг читать не надо и артефактов находить, всё само…

7.  
Весь разговор происходил уже утром. Сестрёнок прервали и сообщили, что её величество хочет видеть один рыцарь. Янка уже догадалась. И пригласила войти.  
Колдун выразительно посмотрел в сторону принцессы.  
– У меня от родной сестры секретов нет, – несколько жёстко заявила Яна. – Шурика пришёл защищать?  
– Нет, рассказать правду. Во-первых, он раскаивается. Во-вторых, сам он не в курсе, но на него навели чары. Руками маленькой Корнелии. То есть, по всей видимости, сама она случайно и навела.  
Сёстры многозначительно переглянулись.  
– Но ведь Корнелия ещё не в той Силе, ей даже одиннадцати нет – или я ошибаюсь?   
– А дело не в уровне Силы, а в слабости контроля! Дети шалили, выпустили ящеров, Корнелия то ли ещё сильнее пошалила, то ли хотела исправить ситуацию, а сделала только хуже…  
– А что ж Шурик вас никого не попросил помочь, Тони? Или ты, или его отец вполне могли тогда быть рядом, ничего и не случилось бы…  
– Да мы сами виноваты, Яна. Решили, что пора дать дорогу молодым и что мальчик справится. Тем более с такой разумницей женой…  
– Присмотр за островом с такими опасными доисторическими ящерами – не шутки!   
– Да мы уже поняли.  
– Ингрид могла тоже погибнуть! – это уже Янка почти выкрикнула.  
– Мы все туда вернёмся. Я ещё и маг, а там сейчас ни одного.  
– В другой раз пусть или Ким там будет или ты тоже присматривай! Иначе я национализирую парк!  
– Может, и стоит маг-гвардию прислать…  
– Смотри на месте. Магами Рина сможет поделиться, а от государства дополнение к зарплате я обещаю.  
– Хорошо.  
– Ты иногда здесь можешь быть нужен, но я вызову, – сердце сильно закололо. – Найми в службу охраны колдунов.  
– Согласен. На, выпей, – Тони протянул королеве склянку со своим эликсиром.  
– Спасибо, – Янка запила жидкость водой и поморщилась. – В общем, последнее китайское предупреждение!   
Да все уже и так всё поняли. Сейчас важнее было воздействие на Корнелию и Шурика.  
– Хорошо, – слабо улыбнулась Янка. – Что там с этим… крестником вашим?  
– Очень хочет извиниться, но боится тебе на глаза показываться. Кстати, убеждён, что всё это лично его помрачение, а не чьё-то воздействие. Да мы про воздействие и не говорили.  
– Он сам догадался? – Янке хотелось его простить, но пусть он сам придёт, так будет лучше.  
– Нет. Винит целиком и полностью самого себя.  
– Пусть так и думает, потом ему расскажем, как было на самом деле, – решила Янка. И уговорила друзей остаться попить чаю. – И успокойте Шурика… пусть зайдёт.  
– Хорошо. Ты великодушна.  
«Ты же всё-всё понимаешь, милая, и видишь то, что не видят другие…»  
– Я просто человек, – вздохнула королева.  
«Вижу, но редко, родная».  
– Очень хороший.  
«Прямо сейчас ты всё видишь кстати, Яночка».  
«Для таких вещей и вправду нужен стресс, родная. Как говорят, не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло», – и тихонько пожала руку сестрёнке под столом.  
«Да, милая», – Эльза сжала её руку в ответ.  
– Вы тоже приложили для этого свои силы, ребята, – улыбнулась им Янка.  
– Вот потому я и говорю, что вместе мы сильнее, – Тони улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
– Именно. Простите, если между нами были разногласия или непонимание. Это по моей вине.  
– Только по твоей не могло быть и не может.  
– Ну, в некоторых случаях именно с моей стороны было некоторое непонимание ситуации, – смутилась королева и автор.  
– Ну так и давали же мы повод… Ладно, сейчас важнее помириться. Можно звать Шурика?  
– Пусть зайдёт. Он с вами? Если да, то как-то несправедливо, что его теперь нет, а то бы чаю тоже попил бы. Надеюсь, будет не против.  
– Ждёт тут неподалёку, сейчас приведём.  
– Может, я тогда немного переборщила, выговаривая? – тихонько спросила Янка у сестрёнки.  
– Не знаю. Мне казалось, что ты говорила только правду и даже не переходила на личности. Но он же был одержим и слышал то, что хотел слышать…  
– Я лишь рассказала ему о жалобах людей, подвергшихся нападению ящеров…  
– Вот именно.  
Тут вошёл Шурик – и не смел глаз поднять. Даже сделал движение встать на колени.  
– Сашка! – прикрикнула тихонько королева. – Встань! Я похожа на диктатора?  
– Это я похож на негодяя, ваше… твоё величество. Который, правда, искренне раскаялся и ищет прощения. Я просто… не знаю, что на меня нашло, показалось, что детей отберут и обвинят в вообще сплошной некомпетентности…  
– Ну у тебя и фантазии! – прыснула Янка. – Я лишь хотела тебя предупредить, а детей никто не собирается у тебя отбирать. Впредь проси помощи у крёстного или отца – они же Парк создали.  
– Это я уже понял. Один не тяну – вон какое помрачение сознания словил…  
– Ладно, сядь лучше, чаю попей, – и намагичила ещё один чайный прибор. – Этот парк в одиночку никто и не потянет, – проговорила королева. – Или убирайте хищников.  
– Да травоядные тоже могут полгорода растоптать… Спасибо за чай, Яна, – Шурик постепенно расслаблялся.  
– Побольше магов пригласите в охрану, – предложила авторша. – Да на здоровье.  
– Хорошая мысль.  
– Вот-вот. А они просекут любую мелочь и не пропустят ящеров на материк.  
– Спасибо, я передам отцу.  
– А я уже знаю, крестничек, – повернулся к нему Тони. – И уже обдумываю эту мысль.  
– Вы о чём? – Янка переводила вопросительный взгляд с одного на другого и остановила на Рине.  
– Так о магической охране же. Помнится, про маг-гвардию я первым сказал, – Тони немножко изменила его обычная скромность.  
– А, ну да, простите, я просто склеротик, – усмехнулась Янка.  
– Ничего, это всё нервы. Выше голову, друзья, все вы!  
– Наверно, нервишки. Время покажет, где собака порылась, – извратила поговорку Янка.

Теперь надо было бы поговорить с Корнелией. Как опытный маг с начинающим.  
– Давай я попробую, надеюсь, она меня выслушает.  
– Я буду рядом, Яночка!  
– Хорошо, сестрёнка. Ну, давайте сюда крестницу…  
Корнелию привёл Тони. Девочка была бледна, под глазами огромные круги.  
Янка присела перед ней и спросила:  
– Ну и зачем это всё, Корнелия?  
– Да не специально… Я только чуть-чуть кастовала на ворота парка, а тут… А я хотела помочь, но всё вышло из-под контроля… А папа сказал не бояться и прикрыть обещал…  
Крёстная вытерла платком лицо девчонке и продолжила:  
– Ты ж знаешь, твой папа не волшебник, а значит, не может проконтролировать твои действия. С тобой обязательно должен был быть опытный колдун или колдунья, ты сама не можешь магичить, пока не повзрослеешь и не научишься пользоваться магией как следует. Про школу магии не думали? – Янка подняла взгляд на Тони.  
– Я очень хотела, но все говорили, что до одиннадцати лет не возьмут…  
Тони виновато кивнул.  
– Я попробую посодействовать, в виде исключения, – проговорила королева, – но пока ничего не предпринимай, никаких магических экспериментов!  
– Я обещаю, спасибо! В конце концов, осталось всего лишь полгода…  
Маг-демиург закусила губу, решая ещё одну задачку. Потом сказала:  
– Если уж очень приспичит, то попроси Рину или кого из взрослых волшебников. Хотя Алиску-то начали аж с трёх лет учить…  
– А меня некому было, мы на Острове одни…  
– Пока с Алисой позанимайся, – улыбнулась девочке Яна. – Твой кузен тоже с магией. Вам вдвоём весело будет.  
– Ой, точно! Он моложе, а брат мой старше и вечно задаётся, хоть и не маг ни разу, только что Пальмиру «увеличил», вот мы тогда и…  
– С братцем твоим я тоже поговорю, – пообещала Янка. – Больше динозавров не выпускай, а то сама для них закуской станешь. Они ж не знают, что ты несъедобная! – прыснула королева. – Ну, возвращайся к родителям!  
– Хорошо! Я больше никого не подведу!

8.  
За столиком в летнем кафе сидели Янка с сестрой, гулявшие инкогнито.  
Янка заказала мороженого обеим:  
– Угощайся, родная!  
Давно они не ели не намагиченных сладостей…  
– Судя по спокойствию, всё у нас в порядке. И, надеюсь, надолго, – и подмигнула сестрёнке.  
– Я тоже надеюсь, – Эльза сжала под столом её руку.  
Потом, когда они хотели уже уходить, к столику подлетела какая-то разъярённая фурия и набросилась на её величество:   
– Вот ты где! Ты нам за всё заплатишь! – и залепила пощёчину. Нападение было настолько неожиданным, что Янка не успела среагировать.  
А вот Эльза выставила перед сестричкой и собой ледяной игольчатый щит.  
Но, видать, он не подействовал. Вернее, фурия как-то его обогнула, частично даже протаранила. И напала с новой силой уже на Янкину сестру, но Янка быстро встала между ними:  
– Прекратить немедленно! Вы кто такая?! – в Скиталице закипала злость.  
– Не узнала? – тётка схватила стул и опустила его на королеву, но сошлось Янке только по руке, которая сломалась.  
Эльза приморозила тётку к месту, таким же ледяным взглядом гладя ей в глаза. Она-то уже поняла, кто это. Сама же стёрла эту адскую женщину из сестрёнкиной памяти раз и навсегда.  
К ним спешили охранники. Эльза заметила и переключилась на лечение Янки.  
– Она тебе ничего не сделала, сестрёнка? Я так и не поняла, что это за фурия… – Янка еле мямлила из-за адской боли. А к ним неслась ещё какая-то дама, наверно, отбивать свою мамашу.  
– Мне-то ничего, а тебе вон как больно, никогда не прощу! И забудь о них, я сделала всё, чтобы ты никогда больше не вспомнила этих презренных мерзавок!  
Вторую тётку уже тоже схватили.  
– Просто мне знать нужно, солнышко, что это за люди, чтоб допросить. И откуда они явились. Похоже, их не только двое – вон какой-то старикан с внуком, кажется, – Янка искоса глядела на приближавшегося моложавого старика, готового на всё.  
– Твоя так называемая приёмная семья. И как только эти гниды просочились в наш сказочный мир?!  
– Твоими заботами я и забыла о них. И в самом деле, что их сюда принесло? Потом надо поговорить с магами из Управления, которые за Портал отвечают и за барьеры, – боль отступала благодаря сестрёнке.   
«Спасибо тебе, родная!»  
«Это самое малое, что я могу для тебя сделать, солнышко!»  
А старик тем временем орал:  
– Тварь неблагодарная! Деньги давай за все годы, что мы с тобой возились, с тупым приёмышем! Мы всегда знали в душе, что ты нам не родная, но надеялись, что дочка богатеньких!  
– Неадекватный какой-то, – хмыкнула Янка.  
– Подлец, – кивнула Эльза.  
«Самое лучшее – принародно и искренне простить их. Это для них страшнее смерти, милая», – а вслух Янка начала:  
– Послушайте! Я не помню, кто вы такой! Но лучше бы вам оставить нас с сестрой в покое!   
– Да ты…– старик проглотил крепкое ругательство от неожиданности.   
Тут позвонила Рина и сообщила, что видела подозрительную семейку, пытавшуюся купить мороженого. Они на все корки ругали Янку.   
– Они уже меня встретили, Риш, – проговорила Яна. – Потом расскажу.  
«А прощение правда так может сработать? Попробуй, милая, я морально поддержу любое твоё решение!»  
«Я слышала от кого-то, кажись, Соня как-то поделилась. Вернёмся в замок? Пусть полиция с этими разбирается».  
«Хорошо, золотко».  
«Разве я смогла бы позволить тебя обидеть? Пусть уж лучше мне повредят, чем тебе, золотце».  
«Я бы на твоём месте поступила точно так же, Яночка. Хотя да что бы мне сделали эти безумцы…»  
Старикан всё ещё орал, поливал помоями саму Янку, но он явно перешёл границы, заявив:  
– Эта… твоя… такая же, как ты! – и отпустил довольно оскорбительное и грязное словечко.   
Этого Янка простить уже не смогла и изо всех сил заехала мерзавцу по физиономии – да больной рукой, про которую совершенно забыла.  
– Выражения выбирай, тварь!  
У старика пошла кровь носом, но и Янка взвыла от боли. Эльза, одной рукой придерживая сестрёнку за талию, другой кастовала мороз, который медленно сковывал мерзкую семейку.  
– Поехали в замок, сестрёнка, – еле ворочая языком, промямлила Янка, придерживая сломанную левую здоровой. – Эти пусть помаринуются до утра в тюрьме, а завтра мы их допросим.  
– Конечно, Яночка.  
«Я тебя вылечу, пока дойдём. Не стоило тебе такую боль терпеть ради меня – я бы просто их заморозила, родная…»  
«Но и грязь лить на тебя я им всё равно не позволю, сестрёнка!» – передала Янка.   
«К чистому не пристанет, это всего лишь слова. Хотя да, понимаю, мне за любое не так сказанное слово о тебе тоже убить хочется».  
Сестрёнки добрались до дворца. И попались на глаза маме.   
– Что у вас опять стряслось? – Маргит сразу начала лечить.  
– Догадайся, мам, кого в сей мир занесло, – проскрипела королева.   
– Каких-то очень плохих и тупых людей… да неужто? – может, колдунья что подсмотрела в мыслях у дочек, а может, просто догадалась… – Прости, Янка, что таких выбрала. Я и не выбирала толком, пришлось оставить тебя у первых попавшихся…  
– Да я и не злюсь на тебя, мам. Просто пришлось так поступить, забудь об этом. Надеюсь, они все в подвале, в тюрьме. Эльзочка заморозила их…  
– Как всегда, до допроса? Как они пролезли-то сюда, надо бы портал проверить…  
– Давайте пока займёмся поиском причин, – рука побаливала, но уже не так сильно. Хотя сгибать в кулак всё ещё было больно. – И с астрономами проконсультироваться… хотя какое отношение астрономия имеет к порталам?   
– Могло глюкануть как раз из-за вспышек на солнце, – задумалась Маргит, долечивая дочке руку. Эльза нежно поддерживала королеву под другую. – Такое уже случалось. Новый глюк в пользу сердец злых, мелочных и чёрных…  
– Я Рине позвоню, пусть специалистов вышлет для проверки таких прорех. И вообще, я думаю, надо заняться. Если прореха в хороший мир, то его просто изучать надо, а опасные – закрывать напрочь. Пусть по науке действуют, зонды запускают.   
– Дело. Я тоже помогу, по старинке да по наитию… А эти… завтра узнаем, чего хотели.  
«Вот и поели мороженого, солнышко, – передала Янка. – Не думала, что такое вообще случиться может. Я про ту семейку…»  
«Я тоже такого никак не ждала. Неужели они настолько тебя ненавидят, золотце?»  
«Я ж рассказывала, что я не один раз хотела с собой покончить… Я даже не знаю, сколько мне лет-то».  
«Ужасно! А лет столько, сколько сама захочешь, мы же бессмертные… Но, по идее, они же вздохнуть свободно должны были, когда ты пропала, Яночка…»  
«Может, они ещё простить не могут, что Сонин муж на ноги всю полицию поднял, когда Соня сама меня найти не могла… К ним тоже заходили».  
«Но из одной мести вряд ли бы они сюда явились…»  
«Случайно занесло, наверно. Вот и решили денег с меня стрясти. Постоянные попрёки тоже утомляют. И ты ж помнишь, что тот старикан орал, мол, они подозревали, что я могу быть из богатеньких».  
«Это может быть. Как же низко! Бывают же мерзкие люди на свете!»  
«Ты как-то так хорошо стёрла все воспоминания про них, родная… Но всё вернулось снова. Но теперь правда и Сила на моей стороне».  
«И я всегда рядом, сестричка! Потому и стёрла, что это причиняло тебе боль, и самих их сотру, если надо».  
«Давай сначала допросим, Лучик?» – Янка приобняла сестрёнку.  
«Конечно, только завтра уже».  
«А пока давай побудем вместе?»  
«Всегда счастлива, родная!»  
Вскоре вернулась и мама, распоряжавшаяся насчёт ужина.  
Маргит подсела к ним, обняла обеих.

9.  
Янка для пущего эффекту обрядилась как на торжественный приём. Сестрёнка была рядом. Янкина подруга тоже приехала: королева вызвала её. Ведь именно Рина в первые месяцы в Смолленде залечивала душевные раны, нанесённые Яне этими людьми…  
А теперь Янка попросила её сказать им пару ласковых, если та захочет, конечно. Да волшебнице и самой любопытно было увидеть этих людишек. Она, правда, уже встретилась с ними однажды, но связываться не стала, уехала.   
Сама королева сидела на троне мрачнее тучи. Хотя злиться на умалишённых – напрасный труд, но за сестрёнку – Янка бы не простила. Хотя сама Эльза считала, что не стоит злиться, но ведь напади кто на Янку хотя бы словесно – точно так же себя бы не помнила.  
А людишки хлопали глазами, разглядывая с глупо разинутыми ртами всё великолепие тронного зала, короны, наряды и украшения…  
– Что, не ожидали? – Янка резко встала и подошла к компании.   
– Вообще ничего не ожидали, – растерянно выдала тётка. – И уже, видно, не воспользуемся неожиданностью, – голос креп и наливался злобой, – ты же стерва!  
Янка только усмехнулась. Но тут вступила Рина: ей хотелось высказать всё, что она думала об этих людях.  
– Позволь мне, милая?  
Янка только кивнула.  
– Она вам ничего не должна, – начала рыжая волшебница. – Очень даже наоборот.   
– Мы взяли её из милости! – перебила тётка. – Мы могли бы сдать её в детдом!  
– И сдали бы, – вмешалась Маргит, – если бы я не внушила вам, что Яна ваша родная кровь!  
– А, ещё и в сознании ковырялись? За это точно компенсация положена! – это уже старик.  
– Мама? – Янка с удивлением обернулась к Маргит. Когда-то давно, как сейчас вспоминалось, она уже слышала об этом, но, видимо, до конца не поверила. И её сознание вытеснило этот момент ещё раньше чем Эльза стёрла все плохие воспоминания…  
– А что мне было делать? – вздохнула королева-мать. – Они бы тебя иначе выкинули!  
– Уж лучше бы выкинули, чем… – помрачнела королева.   
– Моя цель была, чтобы ты жила. Любой ценой. Давай потом об этом поговорим, ладно?  
– Хорошо, мам.   
– Ещё и корону нацепила? – так же злобно процедила приёмная «мамаша». – Тебе, примитивной, дали власть?  
– Представьте себе! – мрачно процедила её величество.  
Королева протянула руку, из которой вырывались синие молнии, способные убить на месте.   
– Ещё и колдунья? – присвистнул дед.  
– Так что кто ещё тут примитивный, – не удержалась Маргит.  
– Я вас тогда там, на месте заморозить могла, насмерть! – вырвалось у Янки. – Но обижать обиженных природой – грешно, – и только соорудила ледяные шипы между собой и мерзкой семейкой.  
– Одержимая! – поёжилась «мамаша». – И всё равно тупая!  
– Ты ж всегда была не такая, как все, – с притворством заюлила приёмная «сестра», – а какой спрос с дурочки и недоразвитой? – и злобно расхохоталась.  
– Недоразвитые тут только вы, – не выдержала Эльза, – тупые, жадные, мелочные…  
– Лучше бы я сразу сдохла, чем жила бы с этими! – злость закипала всё сильнее, но начинало болеть сердце. Да и погоду портить не хотелось.   
– Тише, тише, Яночка, – Эльза обняла сестрёнку. – Если бы ты умерла, я бы почувствовала и тоже…   
– И они ничтожества, – это снова мама, – но хотя бы кормили, одевали, образование дали и, наверно, сделали тебя той, кто ты есть. Хотя ты заслуживаешь куда большего!  
– Вы правы, мам, сестрёнка, – Янка обняла Эльзу в ответ. – И самые лучшие годы моей жизни в том мире – именно студенческие, в общаге. Пять счастливых лет!  
– А мы в нитку тянулись, – заныла «приёмная мамаша», – чтоб ты этот долбанный диплом получила! Плати теперь!  
– Хлев им комфортный, – пробормотала Маргит. – И мне тоже ботвиньи.  
– А с чего, мадам, я вам за бесплатное обучение платить должна? С меня и университет платы не брал! – усмехнулась Янка.  
«Оправдываться ещё перед ними. Не слишком ли много для них, родная моя?»  
– Студенты денег в дом не приносят. Так что жрала ты за наш счёт!  
«Да игнорируй ты их вообще, Яночка!»  
Янка только рассмеялась им в лица.  
«Ну их к дьяволу, солнышко. Меня выручали стипендия и подработки».  
– Хватит врать, – снова взяла слово Рина. – Слова доброго Яна от вас не слышала, всё необходимое вы ей сквозь зубы давали. И за что ей вам быть благодарной? – она подняла руки, будто хотела превратить их в пиявок. И много ещё высказала им, что про них думала.  
– А ты ещё кто? – наконец обратила на волшебницу внимание тётка.   
– Добрая волшебница. Воображаемый друг, который стал реальностью, потому что настоящих друзей у неё очень долго не было.  
– Да кто с этой дружить-то будет? – рассмеялась тётка. – Кому она нужна?   
– Я, и таких, как я, уже легионы! А вы… я вам заклеиваю рты, пока не поумнеете и не подобреете!  
– Да что ты говори… – начала было мерзавка, но потом только рот открывала, не в силах произнести ни слова.   
Глаза всех троих и их невоспитанного потомка выпучились от ужаса. Семейка напоминала выкинутых на лёд рыб.  
«Они и льда нашего, Эльзочка, не достойны», – и взяла сестрёнку за руку.  
«Они достойны только полного презрения», – Эльза прижималась к ней и смотрела сквозь этих ничтожеств.  
Янка приобняла сестрёнку. Собралась с силами и заговорила снова.  
– Я не знаю, простит ли вас за себя моя любимая сестрёнка, – глухо проговорила Яна, – но я вас прощаю. От всей души.   
И тут же засветилась как бы изнутри. Всего на миг. Семья Янкина и Рина удивлённо воззрились на королеву. За весь этот ад – прощать? Хотя да. Хорошие люди тем и отличаются от плохих, что всегда могут подняться на уровень выше и простить. А простить не значит понять и не значит забыть. Это значит не держать зла. А значит, по мнению некоторых, вернуть зло тому, кто спровоцировал. Эдакий энергетический удар великодушием ниже пояса. Рина поняла ход подруги и, подошедши, тоже обняла.  
Свет ударил в четверых ничтожеств и разметал их пеплом. Только и на Янке отразилось упадком жизненной силы, но королеву поддержали с обеих сторон и не дали упасть.  
Ещё и мама подошла, и все четыре волшебницы – Янка, Эльза, Маргит и Рина – подпитывали друг друга доброй силой.  
– Надеюсь, никто больше нам на голову не свалится, – уже бодрее проговорила королева. – Риш, отчего та прореха-то возникла?  
– Вспышка на солнце, совпавшая с их злостью и желанием что-то с тебя, выражаясь их языком, слупить.  
– Они бы ещё времена Тутанхамона вспомнили! – прыснула королева. – Кроме своей злости, они ещё и тормозные!   
– Были, – поправила Маргит. – Не буду распространяться о количестве их извилин, куда важнее другое. Ты сделала почти невозможное. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, дочка, что это может сработать так?  
– Слышала от Сони. Но, если честно, то я сама не ожидала такого…  
– А когда-нибудь думала вообще их прощать? Я подслушала – Эльза говорила только о презрении и полном бойкоте. Ну, мысленно говорила.  
– За себя я простила, кстати, – заметила принцесса, – а вот за Яночку – нет!  
– За тебя, сестрёнка, я тоже не простила… Не потерплю, если моих близких грязью станут обливать…  
– Как и я. Но всё равно сработало же, ты показала, насколько чище и выше их!  
– Долго злиться на таких… грех. Они ж душевнобольные люди, а тех жалеть надо только… природа их уже обидела, куда ещё добавлять? – вздохнула Янка.  
– Молодец ты, я так не умею. Хотя… я сама не святая, не мне вообще кого-то судить, – вздохнула Маргит.  
– А разве я святая? – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Никто не святой. Но ты сумела подняться над собой!  
– Это трудно, но это надо было сделать… Спасибо вам!  
– Да мы просто рядом постояли…  
– За это и спасибо!  
Тут наконец и Рина сказала:  
– Да, иначе было нельзя. Иначе им пришлось бы вечность быть немыми. Неспособны к развитию, увы. А ведь тоже люди. Грустно. Это как был такой стишок:  
опять вокруг одни пипявки  
опять не лечатся они  
конечно мы пипявки тоже  
но всё же лечимся слегка  
Самое главное – осознавать свои недостатки!  
– Чтобы перейти на новый уровень, надо переступить через что-то, – проговорила Янка. – Это я где-то читала. Но в любом случае, спасибо вам всем! Вы моя настоящая семья!  
– Больно ещё? – Эльза осторожно обняла сестрёнку.  
– Уже получше, это у меня от волнения, золотце, – и поцеловала принцессу.  
– А что случилось? – насторожилась Рина.  
Янка рассказала подруге вкратце о конфликте в летней кафешке.  
– Ничего себе они успели… Вот же… Я была права насчёт их мозгов и сердец. Впрочем, хватит нести их за собой, как тот послушник женщину в притче, их больше нет, и только Бог знает, что с их душами.  
Янка ничего не сказала, только наколдовала всем шоколаду. Радужного. А себе – своего лекарства.  
«Простите, мам, сестричка».  
«Слишком часто. Хотя и поводы один другого круче…»  
«Только бы тебе не повредило, Яночка».  
«Мне-то оно не вредит, родная».  
«Ну, смотри…»  
«Но я брошу это дело, хоть для меня и безопасно. Просто и вправду уже хватит, родная».  
Эльза поцеловала сестрёнку, а Маргит кивнула:  
«Лечись».  
«Спасибо, милая», – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку в ответ.  
– Яна, давай-ка я всё же тебе блок поставлю, обновлю, наверняка уже чтоб. Да и ты не снимешь, – прищурилась волшебница.  
– Ладно, Риш.  
– Можно я у вас похищу королеву? – улыбнулась чародейка. – Ненадолго.  
– Конечно, для хорошего дела-то!  
– Я скоро вернусь, – обняла сестрёнку Янка. Потом удалилась с Риной.  
– Надеюсь, всё хорошо будет, – вздохнула принцесса.  
– Будет. Главное, чтоб насовсем.  
– Самое странное, что я полностью доверяю Рине.   
– Это не так уж и странно, она золотой человек!  
– Да и Яночка… тоже!   
– Да. И наша Янка сама стала такой, а Рину она такой придумала!  
Эльза только улыбнулась.   
Янка долго молчала, потом сказала:  
– Риш, ты прости меня за все недоразумения, что случились лишь по моей вине… Мне так жутко стыдно…  
– Ты просто живой человек. Ты не можешь быть идеальной, подруга.  
– Я про то и говорю. Ты помогаешь мне стать лучше! Как и сестрёнка… И мама...  
– Мы тебя очень любим! И потому стараемся для тебя!  
– Я вас тоже всех люблю! И ты не бойся встряхивать меня пожёстче, когда надо.  
– Я постараюсь делать это грамотно. А ты чаще слушай маму, она лучше умеет.  
– Хорошо.  
Рина поставила подруге надёжный блок. Потом обе волшебницы вернулись к остальным. Ещё посидеть в славной компании.  
Янка долго думала, потом хитрым взглядом окинула компанию.  
– Только не заставляй нас с тобой драться! – засмеялась Рина.  
– Да я не про это, – прыснула её величество.  
– А про что?  
– Когда-то я попробовала один салатик. Или не салатик. В общем, там квашеная капустка, – Янка загибала пальцы, перечисляя, – картошечка варёная и зелёный лучок, да всё заправлено подсолнечным маслом! Мммм! – и блаженно закрыла глаза.  
– Янка, не рви мне душу! – умоляюще попросила мама.  
– А может, наколдуем по-быстрому? – предложила Рина. – Чтоб на кухню не посылать.  
– У меня есть кое-что, – улыбнулась загадочно Янка и вытащила из ящика стола скатерть-самобранку. Расстелив её на расчищенном журнальном столике, Янка заказала желаемое. Желание тут же было исполнено.  
– Ого!  
И тут кулинарная фантазия разыгралась у всех. Волшебницы перепробовали всё. И переговорили обо всём. Янка сидела рядом с сестрёнкой.  
Всё было так мирно, так замечательно…  
Рина распрощалась с царственной подругой и её семьёй и уехала домой. Да и мама уже откровенно зевала.   
– Вот и всё, золотце, – Янка приобняла сестрёнку, когда они остались в своих покоях.  
– Надеюсь, это последняя неприятность, родная.  
– Я тоже надеюсь. И удивлена, что реморализация в этот раз не сработала… хотя, чему тут удивляться… давай не будем о плохом? – и поцеловала принцессу.  
– И правда, нечему, и правда, давай не будем, – Эльза в ответ чмокнула Янку в щёчку.  
– Спасибо тебе, родная!  
– Сейчас-то за что, Яночка?  
– Просто за то, что ты есть!  
– За это-то и я тебе всегда благодарна!  
Обнявшись, они простояли долго, отпускать друг друга не хотелось вообще. Но сон никто не отменял. Поцеловав сестрёнку на ночь, Янка устроила её и укрыла одеялом.   
«Спокойной ночи, родная!»  
«И тебе, Яночка! Ложись сегодня с комфортом, в следующий раз я тебя буду укладывать и укрывать!»  
«Спасибо, золотко!»

10.  
С утра Янка решила поговорить с мамой и выяснить, для чего она так поступила.  
– Как именно? Поковырялась в их сознании, чтоб считали, что ты у них родилась и всегда была? Так приёмыша они бы взяли только за миллиард! А у меня не было денег, наколдованные не в счет, и драгоценностей я при побеге не прихватила, уж прости… – Маргит даже не очень и оправдывалась, просто правда не видела другого выхода. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
– Зачем ты внушила именно им, не могла мякочек найти? Я всю дорогу хотела или шею себе свернуть или другим способом… покончить с собой! – голос чуть ли не срывался на крик.  
– У меня, к сожалению, не было времени выбирать. Потом сама выла, как волчица, когда поняла, насколько они мерзкие. Сможешь простить, дочка?  
– Да я понимаю, мам. У тебя выхода не было – Римма наступала на пятки, – вздохнула Янка и обняла Маргит.  
Колдунья прижала дочку к себе.  
– Конечно, никакая закалка не стоит таких страданий. Ну, а Смолленд?  
– А что Смолленд? Я начала придумывать этот мир ещё учась в университете… Познакомилась с Соней по Интернету… Потом вместе писали… Я старалась держаться за жизнь только благодаря писательству.   
– Я просто не знаю, проявилась ли бы твоя сущность демиурга, если бы не пришлось столько страдать…  
– Может, как раз страдания и сделали меня такой, какая я есть, согласна… Первой я именно Рину придумала… И даже не знала – существует ли это всё или это просто мои фантазии.  
– Они стали реальными, чтобы тебе было куда уйти. И где быть, пока не нашлись мы, твоя семья. Ты великая волшебница, Янка! А вот я – старая кошёлка!  
– Мама?! – удивлённо протянула Янка. – Я до сих пор считаю именно тебя великой волшебницей, на которую я в последнее время и равнялась! Хоть и…  
– Да ты меня давно превзошла! А вот я заставила тебя платить за это такую цену!  
– А как тебя Римма-то нашла? И как ты позволила ей завладеть твоим сознанием?  
– Она воспользовалась нашими прежними дружескими чувствами. С её стороны – насквозь фальшивыми. Но что-то осталось – какой-то след, связь…  
– И она в один прекрасный день явилась в Смолленд, назвалась твоим именем… Именно после того, как меня короновали… Я уже познакомилась с Эльзой.  
– О, Эльзочка, доброе утро! – обернулась Маргит в сторону двери.  
Подошла и выспавшаяся сестрёнка и присела рядом с Янкой.  
– Доброе, мама, Яночка… О чём вы тут?  
– Не о самом радостном, родная. Та семейка очень сильно меня прокляла, – продолжала говорить Янка. – Я ведь и в аварию ту из-за проклятия попала… Те мерзавцы не собирались мне первую помощь оказывать… Потом на работу так и не устроилась. Потом разругалась вдрызг и ушла. Думала уехать в другой город, а попала в другой мир… с которого всё и началось…  
– Бедная моя Яночка…  
– Ну, надеюсь, теперь от проклятия не осталось и следа. Да уж, не мать я тебе, а ехидна, удружила суками редкостными…  
– Перестань, мам, я всё понимаю…   
– Нет, я правда ужасная. Мне потом так хотелось упасть в грязь! Из-за вины перед тобой, доченька, и звериной тоски. У меня было много мужчин, но ничего серьёзного… Как я только Силу не разбазарила и тёмной не стала – сама не понимаю…  
– И что, больше не полюбила никого?  
– После вашего отца – нет. Его любить я себе запретила, а потом и отношения хоть с кем-то «для здоровья» свела на нет. Даже раньше, чем вас нашла, потому что ничего в них нет хорошего.  
– А разве за тобой не ухаживали хорошие люди? – поинтересовалась Эльза.  
– В Скайвилле не смели, королева всё-таки, а тут… – Маргит вдруг смутилась. – Одно интересное знакомство вы мне, дочки, подогнали…  
– Надеюсь, вернее мы с сестрёнкой надеемся, что с доктором у тебя всё хорошо сложилось, – Янка хитро прищурилась.  
– Ну как вам сказать… Он ухаживал, культурно подкатывал, я его, выражаясь на молодёжном жаргоне, «динамила»… Теперь ему, кажется, надоело, а мне обидно.  
– Открыть тебе маленькую тайну? Он просто ждёт, когда ты сделаешь первый шаг! Я последние дни считывала его настроение, – проговорила Яна.  
– Ничего себе! Звучит логично, а вот эмпатии у меня никогда не было. Спасибо, Янка! – и расцеловала свою старшую.

11.  
Медлить Маргит не стала. Вся компания переместилась в кабинет, потом подошёл доктор, и Эльза закрыла двери на ключ.   
– Я вам делаю предложение, док, – объявила королева-мать без предисловий. – Сразу за все ваши подкаты и ненаписанные стихи.  
– Ох. Конечно, согласен, за столько лет-то чувства мы должны были проверить.  
– Тогда прямо сейчас!  
«А разве не док предложение делать должен, мам?»  
«Он много раз намекал, а я в мяк посылала, пока вы мне мозги не вправили. Хватит играться, моя очередь».  
– Подойдите оба! – Янка приготовила брачное свидетельство и открыла книгу записей актов гражданского состояния.  
И они написали свои имена. Янка намагичила им кольца. Красивые, с рисунком. Уникальные. Потом написала и скрепила печатью брачное свидетельство и протянула новобрачным.   
Они обменялись кольцами и поцелуем и взяли документ.  
– Спасибо, вот такой и должна быть свадьба! – широко улыбнулась Маргит.  
– Что ж, поздравляю! – сказала Янка. – Какие планы?  
– Если никто не против – в путешествие бы…  
– Я-то не против, как сестрёнка? – Янка поглядела на Эльзу. Та тоже была за. – Что ж, недели хватит или больше вам нужно?   
Новоиспечённые супруги переглянулись.  
– Пожалуй, хватит.  
– В круиз поедете или как?  
– Ещё не решили, может, и так.  
– Ну ладно, смотрите сами.  
«Хотя, сестрёнка, лучше бы им поехать куда-нибудь. Иначе как сюрприз в замок доставят в их присутствии?»  
– Ну, прямо сейчас мы на водопады, а там будет видно, – продолжила Маргит.  
«По-моему, все отлично сложится, родная. И я вижу, что ты придумала, это волшебно!»  
«Хочется самого лучшего для мамы».  
– Ну, погуляйте-погуляйте, – протянула Янка.  
«Конечно. Я закрыла пока что наши мысли от неё, Яночка».  
– Ну и вы тут со спичками не играйте. Пока, девочки!  
– До свидания, – поклонился и доктор.  
Девчонки переобнимались с матерью и попрощались с новым «папашей».  
«Хорошо, моя милая».  
– Отлично вам погулять!  
Теперь можно было и сюрпризом заняться.  
Янка приобняла сестру и изложила суть плана.   
– Как ты насчёт этого?  
– Восхитительно, Яночка!  
– Тогда я звоню ребятам, – Янка подошла к столу и сняла трубку. Разговор был недолгий, но положительный. На том конце заверили, что всё будет готово в срок.  
Сестра обрадовалась и с нетерпением ждала воплощения сюрприза. Одновременно Янка заказала в фирме и соответствующий аквариум.   
– Чем займёмся неделю?   
– Просто отдохнём.  
– Отлично! На случай, если фирма подведёт, я намагичу аквариум, – сказала Янка.   
«Главное, не накосячить, золотце, а то ведь с меня станется».  
«Всё будет отлично, я верю в свое солнышко!»  
– Мама такая милая, – засмеялась Эльза.  
– Теперь ей будет чем заняться, – проговорила Янка и чуть помрачнела: она не привыкла ещё к мысли о существовании нового папаши.   
– Им обоим. И доктор к нам в отцы не полезет, себе дороже ведь!  
– Надеюсь, иначе заморожу, – улыбнулась старшая сестра.  
– Не надо, он хороший человек и забавный.  
– Ладно, не буду, – сдалась Янка. 

Через неделю, как и обещали, вернулись очень счастливые молодожёны. И застыли, зайдя в зал приёмов. Там стоял большой аквариум, где плавало чудо. Настоящий кит! Только крохотный, от силы в полметра.  
Янка стояла в сторонке, скромно глядя под ноги.   
– Из какой же заморской страны привезли? – спросил доктор вместо приветствия.  
– Скорее сами наколдовали, – засмеялась маман. – Привет, девочки.  
– Привет, мам. Ну, ответы неверные, для нас под боком, на Острове, вывели, – тихо проговорила Янка.   
– Ладно, всё равно круто. Неужто нам подарок?  
– Вам! От нас!  
– Ой, спасибо!  
– Спасибо! – присоединился и Лазарус. – Сногсшибательно!  
Сейчас непонятно было, кто тут старший, а кто дети.  
– Прошу в столовую – там вас ждёт обед! – Янка сделала приглашающий жест.  
– Это ж как вы угадали, когда мы вернёмся? Или не только матери всегда оставляют окно открытым для своих детей?  
– Ну, чутьё ещё никто не отменял, а многие из нас – волшебницы, – Янка подмигнула Эльзе и послала ей волну нежности. А та ответила тем же.


	13. Обвалы и лабиринты

1.  
Пыль, из брёвен кое-где выглядывала пакля, обрывки обоев на стенах, оборванная электропроводка. И в какой миг это всё стало рушиться, Янка не поняла. Она лишь успела сделать воздушную капсулу, на которую и обрушилась часть дома. Из завала торчала нога в кроссовке…  
А снаружи летел к небесам страшный крик Эльзы. Старшая запретила ей лезть в дом, и вот теперь… Конечно, Яночка бессмертна, конечно… и всё же…  
– Не-е-ет!!!  
По счастью, кто-то тоже заблудился в этих краях и бросился на помощь.   
И вот несколько крепких парней разгребали завал. Эльза немного взяла себя в руки и пыталась помогать магией.  
Принцесса попросила одного сообщить во дворец.  
– Это… королева?! – обалдел помощник.  
– Да… вы быстрее, пожалуйста… – Эльза склонилась над сестрой, пока не в состоянии мысленно связываться с мамой. Тут до Яночки бы докричаться…  
Незнакомец дозвонился до приёмной и сообщил кому надо. Вскоре быстрее молнии примчалась королева-мать.   
– Мама… – Эльза заплакала. – Яночка ведь жива? – принцесса чувствовала это, но дозваться сестрёнку не могла.  
– Жива, что с ней станется? – Маргит взяла старшую дочь за руку. И пробовала привести Янку в чувство.  
Наконец ей это удалось. Эльза встретила взгляд сестрёнки, счастливо заулыбалась и тут же щедро поделилась с Янкой Силой.  
– Всё хорошо, – прошептала та. – Видать, дом был очень… старый…  
– Ох, Янка, зачем ты туда только полезла? – заворчала мать. – Как тебя только не расплющило…  
– Не расплющило, – еле слышно шептала королева и поморщилась, пошевелив раздавленной ногой.  
– Тихо, тихо, Яночка, я сейчас начну исцелять… – кинулась к ней Эльза. – Так лучше?  
– Спасибо! – шепнула авторша. – Здесь существо… неупокоенное…  
– Что за существо? – прислушалась и Маргит. – А, кажется, чувствую, когда-то под углом дома закопали младенца…  
– Закопали даже?   
К этому времени приехала скорая, и её величество погрузили на каталку.  
Эльза поехала с Янкой в больницу. Маргит обещала разобраться с существом и потом рассказать.  
Королева-мать долго оглядывалась на месте и, наконец, поймала кое-что за шкварник. Точнее, кого-то. Похожего на шкодливую обезьянку. Только зелёную.  
– Только попробуйте разнести слухи! – шугнула Маргит зевак. – Вы ничего не видели! – и телепортировалась в замок. Вместе с непонятным «кем-то».  
Говорить «оно» не умело, только издавало разные звуки, то как поросёнок, то как птица какая…  
– И что с тобой делать?  
Существо обхватило королеву-мать лапками за шею.  
– У, ты маленький! – колдунья решила сперва выкупать существо. – Кто ж тебя там оставил?  
Хотя выходило, что родная мамаша. Небось давно, небось очень юная, гонимая страхом и стыдом… В старину обычное дело было, увы.  
Существо радостно плескалось и пускало пузыри.

А в госпитале королева только пришла в себя после операции – ногу всё же переломило рухнувшим бревном. Открыла глаза и увидела рядом с собой сестрёнку.  
– Яночка, я так за тебя испугалась!  
– Всё хорошо, милая, – тихо говорила старшая, держа Эльзу за руку. – Главное, ты цела и невредима!  
– Да лучше бы я с тобой пошла, глядишь, обвал бы предотвратила!  
– Что ж теперь? Интересно, что маман имела в виду?  
– Ты про что? Я так за тебя переживала, что больше ничего не помню…  
– Так я про тебя тоже думала, сестрёнка, потому и не пустила в тот дом… А мама говорила про кого-то неупокоенного. Вполуха услыхала…  
– Теперь припоминаю, первая ты сказала, что кого-то почуяла, родная.  
– До того, как меня завалило, за мгновение…  
– Ладно, мама расскажет… Неужто тебя это существо позвало и ты туда пошла?  
– Скорее всего, так и случилось, сестрёнка. Прощупать почву хотелось.  
– Неужели там что-то такое, что бы стоило таких твоих страданий, золотце?  
– Мне показалось, что там нечто… эдакое… А больше я «учуять» не успела…  
– Ох, хорошо, поймём скоро, главное – ты уже поправляешься…

Вскоре зашла маман. За неё цеплялось, как обезьянёнок, непонятное зелёное нечто и не хотело отпускать.  
Янка снова обалдела, как тогда, когда увидела жидких существ.  
– Там было это? – спросила она. – Значит, это оно обрушило дом?  
– Ну, дом скорее сам обрушился, он долго ветшал. Но да, это создание очень хотело вылезти.  
– Я… не успела до конца учуять его, – Янка слегка сжала руку принцессы.  
Эльза ответила тем же, тоже рассматривая странное существо.  
– Это кикимора, – пояснила Маргит. – Вернее, кикимор, он мальчик. Его мать сразу как родила – зарыла под углом дома. Давно, в тёмные века… И всё это время он там был.  
Янка как-то странно покосилась на маман:  
– А… у нас не будет неприятностей с церковью? Думаю, полюбовно можно договориться…  
– Ну, вообще-то, по протоколу, если над сим созданием совершить таинство крещения и дать имя – оно упокоится. Так тебе любой священник и скажет.  
– А это существо… довольно, оригинальное, – протянула Янка.  
– Вот и мне он нравится скорее как есть. И хочет тут зацепиться…  
Янка закусила губу, соображая.  
– Если мы его укроем, то на нас все обидятся. Хотя лучше его пока изучить, что оно собой представляет и что умеет.  
– Может, и не все, у нас народ понимающий в принципе. Я его у себя подержу…  
– Ну, смотри, чтобы он не сбежал, – улыбнулась Янка. – А то с ним самим что-нибудь может произойти – потеряется или с дикими зверями не сладит…  
– Хорошо, дочка!

2.  
Маргит назвала существо Ромбилапом. Просто вспомнила смешное слово из давней детской передачи. Кикимор очень заинтересовал и доктора Лазаруса – хоть и не до той степени, чтобы ставить над ним опыты.  
Вернулась из госпиталя и Янка. Восстановилась, как всегда, быстро.  
«У мамы теперь ещё один питомец, милая, – передала Янка сестрёнке. – Надеюсь, всё хорошо будет».

Но через пару дней кикиморёнок ухитрился сбежать. И здорово перепугать каких-то не вполне трезвых мужичков.  
Какой-то зов Янка всё равно почуяла и рванулась на поиски было. Но одну её не пустила сестрёнка.  
– Яночка, а давай лучше зеркало возьмём и посмотрим?  
– Да, я про него совсем забыла, – она похромала к зеркалу и вызвала изображение. – Вон он, на болоте устроился.  
Ромбик, как его привыкли называть, сидел по уши в грязи и столь же по уши довольный.  
– Вот маман возмутится, – хихикнула её величество.   
– Да, что ж она за ним недоглядела…  
– Ну, – тут Янка густо покраснела, – я думаю, у них с доктором были причины…  
– Ой, может быть… Ладно, будем надеяться, Ромбик ничего не натворил…  
– Чего не натворил? – послышался от дверей мамин голос.  
– Ромбик твой на болото хотел, – объяснила Яна.  
– И купается там, – Эльза кивнула на зеркало.  
– Вот… лолюк, – только и сказала королева-мать.  
– Мне его… выловить? – кивнула на Ромбика Янка. – Изучить-то надо…  
– Да, давай сюда вытянем, я помогу…  
Общими усилиями вытянули существо в кабинет. Грязь с него стекала на пол, а глаза сверкают так… обидчиво… И запах, болотный такой…  
– Кикимор и есть кикимор, – вздохнула Скиталица.  
– Нельзя убегать! – погрозила пальцем Маргит.  
– Пугать… весело… – с трудом произнёс Ромбик. – Пьяные… маму тогда тоже… пьяный…  
«Снасильничал, стало быть… тогда… вот девчонка и…»  
– Когда это было?  
– Давно… очень…  
«Похоже на то, ужас…»  
«Теперь он не любит пьющих», – добавила Маргит.  
«Стало быть и меня тоже – я же… иногда… употребляю… – передала Янка матери. И добавила: – Кто бы на месте этой девочки поступил иначе, сестрёнка».  
– Теперь такого нет, и никто не позволит, – заверила Янка. – Жила бы твоя мама в это время…  
Ромбик только вздохнул.  
«Ну не пьющих, – уточнила Маргит, – сильно пьяных. А у тебя обновлённый блок…»  
«Когда ты совсем юная и одна – да, другой выбор не видится, – передала Эльза. – Дошла бы хоть до монастыря…»  
«А может, она даже с собой покончила после такого».  
«Очень может быть, если невменяемая была…»  
– У меня мысль, – озарило Янку.  
– Делись скорее, Яночка!  
– Да, делись!  
– Я попробую сделать так, чтобы его и окрестить можно было, и чтобы он остался с нами, – ответила королева.   
– Классная мысль, – загорелась Маргит, – я попробую помочь! Насколько помню, в Институте с Фёдором похожий финт удался.  
– С Фёдором? Он что… тоже другой? – Янка могла и запамятовать.  
– Он вообще демон, которому захотелось родиться у Мандрагоры с Аргримом. И ничего, живёт с христианским именем, не буянит, позволяет себя изучать.  
– А Ромбику какое имя приглянется?  
– Ро… Роман? – высказался сам кикимор.  
Янка улыбнулась и подняла большой палец вверх: мол, классно!  
«Подпитайте меня потом».  
«Обязательно!»  
«Конечно!»  
Янка одним движением закрыла все двери, ведущие в кабинет, и принялась приводить Ромбика в приличный вид, иначе в храме его бы испугались. Для скорости приводила магией. Только вот Силу снова потратила почти всю, но вскорости перед королевской семьёй стоял мальчик в рубашке, подвязанной верёвкой, и штанах. И совершенно босой…   
– Ну… вот и… – только и сказала колдунья.  
Всем понравилось, включая самого Ромбика. Эльза осталась подпитывать Янку, а Маргит повела воспитанника в храм. В тот самый, где когда-то уже окрестили кикимору. Конечно, отец Феофан уже давно совсем состарился, но его сын был ничем не хуже.  
Придя в себя, Янка почувствовала свою руку в сестрёнкиной – и попыталась подняться.   
– Всё получилось?  
– Да, замечательный вышел мальчишка! А ты как, Яночка?  
– Я уже в порядке, золотце. Вот только сделать бы так, чтобы Сила так быстро не уходила, но это невозможно, наверно…   
– Ну, может, съездим на водопады… А так ты же очень серьёзные чудеса творишь, прямо-таки одно за другим…  
– Так получается, сестрёнка. Но для тебя я готова полностью отдать себя всю!  
– Я же так же, Яночка!  
– В единстве сила наша, родная. А мы дождёмся маму.

Маргит с Ромбиком пришли очень довольные.  
– Ну вот и я, девочки, стала крёстной!  
– Поздравляю! – Янка заметила, что мамин крестник обзавёлся эдакими сапожками-бутылками. Ну прям казачок в помещичьей русской усадьбе, который барыне сливки для кофе подавал.  
– Крёстная сапоги наколдовала! – но подмигивал Ромка-Ромбик всё так же шкодливо.  
– Ну, её величество мастерица на чудеса, – улыбнулась снова Янка.  
Маргит просто светилась. Видимо, она считала, что своих им с Лазарусом поздновато, а тут вот образовался воспитанник…

3.  
В кустах, в дальнем конце парка, кто-то копошился по вечерам. А из кустов виднелся кошачий хвост. И стук лопаты в тишине, как будто кто-то что-то из земли выкапывал. Посмотреть не мешало бы, только лишь бы лопатой не получить от «кладоискателя». И чего он в парке искать собрался? Рыбий хвостик?  
Янка засмеялась и тихонько пошла проследить.  
– Ты куда, солнышко? – тут же спросила Эльза.  
– Посмотрю, чего Базилио откапывать собрался! Пойдём, если есть желание, – кивнула она сестрёнке.  
– Пойдём, Яночка. Только тихонько. Смешной какой кот, не собака же!  
«Вот-вот! Только тихонько сейчас. Главное не спугнуть».  
– Базилио! – гаркнула королева, отчего котяра мяргнул от испуга и совершил воистину волшебный кульбит в воздухе, с его-то комплекцией.  
– В мяк сходите!.. Ой, Яна? И Эльза? А я что, я ничего…  
– Скажи-ка лучше, чего это ты тут откапываешь? Не знаешь разве – то, что найдено на территории королевского парка, является собственностью короны? – Янка напустила на себя серьёзный вид. Хотя внутренне пересмеивалась с Эльзой.  
– Да я отдал бы, короне-то! Но мне бы полагалась… десятая часть, или четвёртая, не помню уже…  
– Ладно, получишь. Отойди-ка!   
Базилио уже откопал сундучок, осталось его вытянуть, что королева и сделала с помощью магии. И замок тоже сбила.  
То, что нашлось в сундучке, поразило воображение. Что-то сверкающее и явно непростое.  
Старинные золотые монеты сверкали при свете уличных фонарей.   
– Так, золото в переплавку – деньги пойдут на увеличение пособий матерям-одиночкам, – решила королева.   
– А мне на корову? – заныл котяра.  
Девчонки переглянулись и засмеялись. Янка даже чуть в яму не полетела, оступившись в темноте.  
– Осторожнее! – Эльза подхватила сестрёнку.  
– Ой! Спасибо, родная! – Янка держалась ближе к сестрёнке. – Базилио, тебе зачем корова? Ты сам её доить будешь?  
– Сам, конечно! Обожаю доить коров!  
– Ну-ну! – хмыкнула её величество. Она магией доставила сундук во дворец.  
Кот вперевалочку поплёлся следом.  
Не хватало наткнуться на маман: она ещё начнёт расспросы. Хотя, почему бы и не рассказать?  
Впрочем, рассказывать придётся уже утром. Сейчас маман спала.

– Так, что у вас вчера было? – был первый вопрос.   
– Базилио клад нашёл, а я… реквизировала, – смутилась Янка.   
– Не стыдно?  
– Немного, – ответила авторша и покраснела.  
– Впрочем, по закону-то так правильно…  
– Ему десятая часть положена! – отрезала Янка. – И… я подарю ему корову!  
– Корову выигрывать надо, – захохотала Маргит. – Впрочем, ладно, ты не в курсе этого крылатого выражения…  
– Ты о чём? – авторша удивлённо поглядела на маму.  
– Это когда какие-нибудь большие фэндомные конкурсы проводятся, часть народа говорит: да ну, а вот такие-то и такие-то пришли не пофаниться, а корову выиграть! В смысле, первое место, как будто это что-то значит!  
– Понятно, – Янка развеселилась.  
Вскоре пришла и принцесса: королева побоялась будить сладко спавшую сестрёнку.   
Все вместе ещё посмеялись.  
– А… зачем ему корова?  
– А я знаю? Он мне не докладывал! – пробубнила Янка, допивая чай.  
– Наверно, парное молочко любит.  
– Котятам, скорее, обеспечить хочет… Родная моя, я просто не представляю, как он корову доить собрался без риска получить копытом!  
– Да кто его знает. Этот и на курсы запишется, или вспомнит, что котёнком в деревне видел.  
– С такими, как у него, когтями? – засомневалась Янка, вспомнив до кучи свою расцарапанную физиономию.  
– Ой, точно! А если втянет?  
– Надеюсь. В противном случае с Сарой поговорю – она ветеринар, коготки подпилит.  
– Да он же не собака, разберётся!

На следующее утро заседание совета ближе к концу прервали сообщением, что её величество хочет видеть кот.  
– Что ему надо? – спросил кто-то.  
– Корову хочет, – объяснила авторша.   
Все ещё смеялись, когда Базилио вальяжно вошёл.  
Янка оглядела котяру с головы до хвоста и спросила:  
– Ты каким образом корову доить собрался? – и почесала за ухом. – У тебя же когти!   
– А я когти втяну! И перчатки надену! Всё продумано! Пронумеровано, прошнуровано и печатью скреплено!  
– Ладно, уговорил! Только на базар надо, – и покосилась на близких.  
– Я тоже хочу, – улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Ладно, – засмеялась Маргит, – сейчас отпустим всех и пойдём.  
– Вперёд! Сегодня как раз фермерская ярмарка начинается! – улыбнулась королева. – Если я сама её открою, то и дела пойдут лучше, а я заодно узнаю о нуждах фермеров.   
…Шум, гам, весело, куча новых впечатлений…  
Краем глаза Янка заметила Васькин взгляд, устремлённый на большую пятнистую бурёнку, меланхолично жующую траву. Базилио глядел как загипнотизированный.  
Эльза тоже заметила и улыбнулась:  
– А милая вроде коровка…  
– Выбрал, что ли? – покосилась авторша на котяру.  
– Ага, – тот мечтательно замурчал.  
– И вполне молочная, – Янка зачем-то задрала ей хвост, за что и получила больно копытом по коленке.  
Эльза ахнула, кинулась к сестрёнке.  
– Да всё нормально, милая, – пыталась успокоить сестрёнку Янка, держась за больное место. – Я могу ходить…  
– Дай я хотя бы боль сниму! – суетилась Эльза.  
– Хорошо, родная, – Янка присела на скамеечку. – Мне не надо было коровке хвост крутить. И чего я там ожидала увидеть? Одуванчики?  
– Молочность оценить? – с сомнением спросил котяра.  
– Это да, молока котятам на год хватило бы, обопьются, – кивнула Янка. – Считай, я тебе лапу спасла, – и рассмеялась. – На мне-то всё заживает быстро.  
– Спасибо, – мяукнул кот и даже не повыделывался никак.  
– И тебе спасибо, солнышко! – Янка поцеловала принцессу: боль ушла совсем. – Пошли дальше, может, сговорчивые есть.  
– Рада была помочь моей Яночке! И попробую коровьи эмоции почитать…  
…После долгих поисков корова для Базилио всё же нашлась такая, чтоб подходила по всем параметрам. Янка заплатила за бурёнку больше положенного, из личных сбережений. За какие такие котовые заслуги?.. А может, королева решила поддержать фермера материально? Так подумала Эльза и угадала – в следующую минуту сестрёнка послала свои настроения. Видно было, что фермер продавал единственную корову и отчаянно нуждался в деньгах.  
«Ты молодец, Яночка, ангел просто!»  
«У него в семье что-то случилось, и ему нужны деньги, золотко. Я узнаю про него подробно и помогу, чем смогу».  
«Хорошо, и я помогу!»  
Котяра поблагодарил и ушёл с коровой, ведя её за толстую верёвку, привязанную к рогам. Фермер же беззвучно молился за её величество – на те деньги, что дала ему Янка, можно было прожить полгода.

5.  
Когда Янка с Эльзой и мамой гуляли в парке, на них налетел взволнованный Базилио. Вернее, на Янку налетел: она шла с краю.   
А спросила первой королева-мать:  
– Ты что, котище?  
– Мурку украли! – возопил тот.  
– Кого? – авторша даже забыла про ушибленную лодыжку.   
– Коровушку мою, кормилицу! – кот взвыл, будто веник увидел.  
А вот Эльза про сестрёнкину боль не забыла и сразу начала лечить.  
Янка только странно посматривала на котяру: назвать корову кошачьим именем?   
– Ты рядом с ней никого сомнительного или подозрительного не видел? – в королеве проснулся сыщик.   
«Спасибо, золотце!» – это она передала Эльзе. Нога полностью поправилась.  
– Не-ет… Только пахло противно. Болотом, лягушками…  
– Найдём! – заверила Маргит. Она поняла, про кого речь шла.  
«Неужто Ромбик?» – громко подумала Эльза.  
«А кому же ещё, милая? Он не разучился ещё пакостить. Хотя, скорее, это могла быть и шутка. Для чистоты эксперимента котяре об этом лучше не говорить. Мама? Слышишь?»  
«Слышу-слышу. Надо поискать через зеркало, только без посторонних».  
«Давай по-другому? Для Базилио поиграем в сыщика!»  
«Можно и так. Он, кстати, толком не запомнил историю с Ромбиком…»  
«А он и не знал ведь. У него свои заботы».  
– Так, пошли к вам, Базилио! Надо все улики найти! – решительно заявила королева и откуда-то вытащила лупу.

Кот принюхивался и яростно шевелил усами. В способностях её величества он был уверен, но и сам хотел добиться хоть чего-то.  
– Слышь, Базилио, у тебя в друзьях собаки были? – хмыкнула Янка, ползая по траве с лупой и принюхиваясь. Тиной и вправду пахло. Но лучше всего запах учует собака. И лучше – полицейская.  
– Нет! Я лучше собаки!  
– Офигеть! – вырвалось у королевы совершенно не королевское выражение. – Хотя у собак чувствительность гораздо тоньше и сильнее. Давай сюда овчарку!   
– Тогда я пошёл домой! – котище, казалось, стал вдвое больше, превратившись в шипящий мохнатый шар.  
– Извини, если сейчас не найдём, ночью пригодишься – видишь-то ты ночью лучше всякой собаки! – крикнула вдогонку Янка. И стушевалась.  
Кот, фыркая, ускакал домой.  
– Ладно, придётся изображать самой, – промолвила Янка и… обернулась. Перекинулась. Теперь перед компанией стояла овчарка.  
У королевы-матери аж челюсть упала, остальные тоже обалдели.  
– Как… ты это сделала? – спросила Эльза.  
Янка в облике собаки лишь вопросительно посмотрела на принцессу – говорить-то не могла. Только принюхалась и понеслась к болоту.  
– Подождём, дочка, пока она снова человеком станет, – успокоила Эльзу королева-мать. Все бросились следом.  
– А мысли? – ещё успела выдохнуть Эльза.  
– Это невозможно, пока она перевёртыш. Надо же, – с некоторой гордостью хмыкнула Маргит.  
– Сама в изумлении, мама…  
Когда компания добралась до места, они увидели Янку снова в человеческом облике. Та кивнула в сторону Мурки и… телёнка. Крохотного, едва на ножках стоящего.  
Янка чувствовала, что у близких к ней будет масса вопросов. Да и Рине бы рассказать о своём новом свойстве.  
– Был котяра счастливее с коровой, теперь вдвойне счастливым будет, – заметила королева, улыбаясь. И послала сестрёнке волну нежности.  
Эльза ответила тем же, осторожно гладя телёнка.  
– Ромбик! – крикнула королева. Из болотной жижи вылезла мохнатая голова. После обряда вполне человеческая, но это и всё, что изменилось. – Чего хулиганим?  
– Молочка хотел! – заныл маленький кикимор. – Нам же по штату положено!  
– Так попросил бы, зачем же всю корову тягать? – немного строго высказала её величество.   
– Она сама пошла. Хотела без лишних глаз отелиться. Я помогал.  
– Ладно, возвращаем сокровище котяре, а то он меня чуть не расцарапал. Тут такой запах, причём очень сильный! Или нюх у меня… усилился…  
Мама предположила, что это побочный эффект.  
– Зато полезный – сразу учую, что на обед готовят, – прыснула Янка.  
Котяра успокоился и смотрел на пополнение во все глаза. Даже полез вылизывать телёночка.  
– Спасибо! – взвыл он, довольный до ушей. – Раньше у меня одна корова была, теперь целых две будут!   
«Ну вот и справились немного», – вздохнула Янка и приобняла сестрёнку.  
«Ты молодец, сестричка, как и всегда!» – Эльза положила голову ей на плечо.  
«Возвращаемся домой, родная», – и поцеловала принцессу.  
– Пошли домой! – улыбнулась её величество. – Расскажу всё там.  
Ромбик увязался с королевским семейством.

6.  
Вечерком Янка тренировалась в голокомнате с призрачным противником. Временами останавливалась. Кое-какие мысли сформировались в голове: а что если сделать игры для желающих? Голокомната-то не одна, в Заповеднике таких с десяток. Собрать бы команду программистов, художников, а для начала написать сюжеты и сценарии.  
На выходе из голокомнаты поджидала сестрёнку Эльза.  
«Яночка, всё хорошо? О чём задумалась?»  
«Всё отлично, милая! У меня есть одна идея… и для этого надо будет вызвать мою соавторшу и собрать ребят из Светлого».  
«Как интересно!»  
«Все эти новеллы для романтиков, солнышко, чтобы они проигрывали для себя ситуации, в основном для семейных пар, которые хотят нового в своих отношениях».  
«А для вступающих в жизнь девушек, чтобы помочь им избежать ошибок? Я не так много понимаю в этом, но это же полезнее, чем просто освежать отношения».  
«Да, милая, и это тоже будет, дадим выбор для каждого, – и добавила мысленно: – Пожалуй, этого будет даже немного больше».  
«Подсказать не смогу, но поглядеть будет интересно. Особенно на иллюстрации».  
«Скоро соберём совет и всё обсудим с иллюстрациями, родная».  
«Только мы ж ещё хотели в Институт, там Ромбику нашлась бы очень интересная компания, да и всей их команде любопытно…»  
– Мы ещё из Института ребят позовём потом к нам, сестрёнка, – проговорила Янка уже вслух. – Им-то интересно вдвойне будет.  
– О, вообще замечательно!

Уже когда все наобщались с Ромбиком и между собой, Янка изложила друзьям из того мира свой замысел.   
– Мы с Соней замысливали это как межмирный проект, – говорила Янка. – И нам надо обсудить все нюансы программы для голографического романа. Каждый может внести свои предложения, – и рассказала, для какой аудитории предназначается этот проект.  
– Только для женщин? – спросил профессор Компот. – Ну ладно, мужчины хоть в разработке поучаствуют.  
– Для всех, – уточнила Янка. – Потому что рассчитано и на семейные пары тоже.  
– Тогда отлично!  
– Поэтому жду вас у себя в замке! – пригласила авторша.

Такой большой компании тут ещё ни разу не собиралось.  
– Я собрала вас, – начала Янка, оглядывая всех друзей, – ради одного дела. Мы с Соней задумали межмирный проект, который, я думаю, будет популярен.   
Она говорила долго, рассказывая о принципе и сути голографической игры. Пока в основном с технической точки зрения. Потому что сюжет ведь может быть любым… Работникам Института было уже очень интересно с профессиональной точки зрения.  
– А со стороны сюжета или персонажей – Соня может рассказать подробнее, я думаю. И каждая пара может по желанию отыграть для себя любую ситуацию. И для юных девушек мы тоже предусмотрим всё необходимое, что подготовило бы их к будущей жизни.  
Все согласились, что это куда важнее отдушин от заевшего быта. Правда, пока тут в основном присутствовали матери и отцы таких девушек… да и юношей. Надо же знать, что детям предлагаешь.  
– Вот смотрите, если начать отыгрывать то, что вам по жизни подходит, можно ведь не учитывать канонный финиш, можно создать свою развилку, как бы вы закончили сюжет, если бы вы играли. Я права?  
– Абсолютно! – подмигнула Соня. – Я вообще думала на пробу объединить все свои похожие сюжеты, чтоб запрограммировать побольше развилок. Но, может, сейчас выплывут варианты, до которых я никогда и не додумывалась.  
– Тогда давайте варианты отрабатывать.  
– Давайте для начала определимся: будет у нас одна героиня или её можно при запуске выбирать, настраивать не только внешность, но и характер? И насколько тонко настраивать – можно же не просто выбирать между типажами «умная и ехидная», «горячая и восторженная» и «тихая мечтательница»?  
Все сошлись на том, что должно быть как можно больше разнообразных настроек.  
–Хорошо, – кивнула Соня, – коль скоро технологии позволяют. Теперь определиться, как это называют, с сеттингом. Грубо говоря, мир, где всё будет происходить. Вот тут, боюсь, в пределах одной игры сложно предоставить выбор из, скажем, космооперы, городского фэнтези и миров меча и магии…  
– Погоди, можно же всё это тоже учесть, пусть игрок выбирает сам антураж – будь то мостик «Энтерпрайза» и борьба с какими-нибудь ромуланцами или, скажем, пещера с драконами и магия, – предложила Янка.   
– По-моему, слишком много вариантов тогда. Конечно, игра про отношения прежде всего, а люди всегда и везде люди, и проблемы не меняются от смены стран, эпох и даже миров. Но, например, для фэнтези-мира вообще неактуальны некоторые проблемы мира реального. Или что, например, во всех сеттингах оставить как узловой сюжет развал старой системы и холодную гражданскую войну?  
– Да практически во всех фэнтези война – обязательный атрибут, как будто заняться там больше нечем, – фыркнула Янка. – Прости, Сонь, но я из-за войн и не жалую фэнтези. Хотя и в фантастике тоже войн хватает, – махнула рукой королева. – Добавлю ещё, и в космооперах тоже присутствуют отношения, и даже любовь некоторых персонажей друг к другу! Мам, ты как думаешь?  
– Это жизнь. Тем более в средневековье. А ты немножко невнимательно слушала – ХОЛОДНАЯ война. Которая куда подлее и эффективнее открытой. Соня имеет в виду свою боль из-за крушения СССР, это то, что ей хочется поставить в центр и вокруг чего выстраивать характеры, истории и выяснение отношений.  
– Только даже в нашем мире многим это совершенно всё равно, а в других может быть неактуально, – вздохнула Соня. – Вот про отношения и любовь в космооперах – конечно, так и есть, но я человек слишком политизированный, я пропагандист и даже слегка агитатор, для меня персонажи – прежде всего то, какую сторону они занимают в борьбе идей.  
– Давайте для начала обычный мир, похожий на Сонин. И там запрограммируем все эти нюансы.  
– Да. Можно без конкретных имён политиков, названий партий и всего такого. Чтоб люди головой думали, а не слепо реагировали на знаки. Иносказательно, но узнаваемо.  
– Так вот я это и имела в виду. Кто ещё что думает? – Янка оглядела присутствующих. – Высказывайтесь тоже.  
– То есть фракцию, полагаю, можно будет выбирать при создании персонажа? – подала голос Мандрагора. – Скажем там, за Империю ты, за Республику или тебе вообще всё равно…  
– Ну да, – кивнула Соня. – Я изначально обычно развёрстываю всё под девочку, которая старый режим застала на самом кончике, родители очень переживали, а она вообще по сей день идеализирует, тусуется с реконструкторами, с полусектантами… Но какие-то другие варианты тоже интересно!  
Янка оглядывала присутствующих и слушала.  
– Давайте тогда и эту девочку как центральный персонаж, – высказалась вдруг Сара. Что-то ей показалось привлекательным. Она надеялась сама разнообразить отношения с мужем.  
– Один из вариантов центрального или фиксированный? Я даже сейчас подумала – вот есть несколько типажей, несколько подруг и не очень, дать возможность отыграть за любую из них? Или, правда, всё-всё настраивать?  
– Давай всё, мы попробуем, – улыбнулась Сара.   
– Отлично. Итак, первая базовая история примерно такая, как обычно выбираю и описываю я сама. Я тогда пробую объяснять на примере такой девочки?  
– Давай, – кивнула Сара. Янка же раскрыла блокнот и собралась записывать.  
– Первая развилка – не повестись на какую-нибудь дешёвку в плане отношений. По идее, это должно определяться изначальными настройками персонажа – темпераментом, боязнью остаться одной, зацикленностью на идеале…  
Янка записывала.  
– Или не изначальными? Вот девочки, поставьте себя на место героини. Вы стоите у памятника боготворимому герою, и тут к вам подкатывает какой-то парень…  
Сара с мужем переглянулись.  
Соня меж тем продолжала:  
– А у вас до сих пор ни разу не было реальных отношений, вам все говорят, что вы живёте в мире иллюзий и фантазий, и подсознательно вы боитесь остаться в одиночестве. Или не слишком?  
– Я вот очень боялась, – промолвила Милеле. – Я считалась по меркам моего народа… каким-то обмылком. Я бы могла пойти за первым встречным, кто поманил бы… и спасибо мя и судьбе, что этим кем-то оказался мой Альбер…  
Тот только кивнул. Видимо, даже представлять не хотелось, какое ничтожество могло бы завладеть этим сердечком…  
Янка пожала руку сестрёнке под столом – они сидели рядышком.  
– А если с множеством концовок? – спросила Алиса. – Когда мы захотим, например, попробовать несколько вариантов финиша.  
Надя кивнула – ей тоже было интересно. Они с Дарком давно искали что-то подобное.  
– Естественно, можно будет посмотреть все варианты. Обычно при первом прохождении человек действует так, как действовал бы сам в реале, а потом начинает выяснять – а что было бы, если бы… Даже тут, на этом этапе, можно начать роман, а можно послать этого кадра куда подальше.  
– Но лучше испробовать все варианты, – высказалась Надя.   
– Согласна. А для этого меньше заданных характеристик главной героини и больше свободного выбора. А то есть, например, личности, для которых интимные отношения без любви немыслимы, и даже поцелуи… Даже если телу приятно. Даже если разум может перешагнуть через мораль. Просто вот не перейдут определённую черту – и всё. А есть такие, кто сразу соглашается. Самое обидное – если даже без желания, а чтобы одной не остаться, или стать взрослой или какая-нибудь ещё подобная муть. А есть такие, кто соглашается именно от желания. Так вот в рамках создаваемого персонажа должен быть простор для отыгрывания всех вариантов.  
– А если вот то, что ты сказала – для супружеских как раз пар? Мы-то, кто с мужьями, вполне можем отыгрывать все эти варианты, – предложила молчавшая до сих пор Дарья.  
– Да, есть такая милая супружеская ролёвка: «Девушка, а можно с вами познакомиться?» И дальше – мол, а веди ты себя тогда так-то и так-то, я бы с тобой и не села рядом! Тогда, значит, разрабатываем вариант на двоих игроков. Но девушкам, у которых пока никого нет, лучше играть с искусственным интеллектом, с фиксированными персонажами.  
– Это-то да, попробуем сделать, – кивнула программистка.  
– Предположим, на жизненном пути попадаются сэр Хэнсик, который нагло пристаёт и которому мало что по жизни надо, сэр Мерзик, который классный, сильный, надёжный, по-мужски привлекательный, но хамло и вы расходитесь во взглядах на что-то главное, и сэр Кузик, у которого тонкая душевная организация, особо богатый внутренний мир, с которым можно часами вести беседы об общих увлечениях, но который либо умер лет сто назад, либо не вызывает у тебя никаких чувств, кроме братских.  
Янка с увлечением записывала и с ожиданием поглядывала на соавтора.   
– И юная девица, которая может выбрать того или иного персонажа, – добавила Алиса.   
– Разумеется. Для мальчиков, кстати, тоже можно сделать похожий симулятор с выбором.  
– Да, мальчишки пусть выбирают девичий вариант партнёра, с кем им хотелось бы сыграть, – кивнула Янка.  
– Тоже школа жизни, – высказалась Алиса как мама мальчика. – Чтоб стерв не выбирали.  
– Вот именно. В игре-то они насмотрятся, а в реальности уже поосторожнее будут, – кивнула Янка.  
– Ради этого и затеваем, – а вот это сказала Эльза. – Чтоб не приходилось набивать настоящие шишки.  
– Это верно.  
Все переглядывались, каждый вспоминал какую-то похожую историю.  
На этом решили на сегодня закончить и пойти отдыхать.  
– Завтра продолжим или когда будете готовы! – Янка захлопнула блокнот, довольная итогами встречи. – А мы пошли к себе, золотце.  
Все тоже разошлись по комнатам, а сестрёнки остались вдвоём.  
Соавтору Янка выделила их с Ирмой комнату. Соня тут, кажется, одна пришла без пары. Ну, Марья ещё, но это особая статья. В любом случае Янка разместила их с комфортом. Как и остальных.

7.  
Янка стояла у окна, смотрела на тёмный сад и размышляла. Вот у неё есть друзья, большинство – семейные и счастливые люди, за которых авторша была рада всей душой. И у неё получилось организовать для них развлечение, которого нет ни в одном мире, бывшем хоть сколько-то реальным. И не только для них, но и для всех других семейных пар или мечтающих о семье, которые впоследствии купят эти игры. Тут, без сомнения, огромный вклад Сони, на основе произведений которой и создавался проект. От Янки были только идеи и голокомната. И помощь местных программистов во главе с Дарьей. И неплохо бы, если и Надя подключится к работе, и Ирма – в качестве дизайнеров и художников.  
А ещё у Янки есть и несемейные друзья-подруги, сестрёнка – для которых романтика и даже понарошковые поцелуи стали бы причиной утраты магической Силы. Как и для самой Янки – в этом, как для себя, так и для других, королева была уверена свято, как в чём-то, не требующем доказательств. Для магов, выбравших эту школу, надо придумать что-то другое, что бы и Силу их сохранило, и укрепило отношения с родными и друзьями. Мало, что ли, сюжетов, квестов, приключений, где романтика совершенно необязательна? Те же игры в детективов и сыщиков, наконец. Или просто бродилки.  
Додумав эту мысль до конца, Янка что-то долго рисовала в блокнотике, поглядывая на спавшую сестрёнку.  
– Ты опять не спала, Яночка? – Эльза приоткрыла глаза.  
– Я просто пораньше встала, золотце. У меня кое-какие соображения появились по поводу таких, как мы или Рина с Марьей, и пришло в голову создать некие квесты безопасные или просто… поиграть в детектива, – и протянула сестрёнке блокнотик, раскрытый на картинке.  
– Поняла. Очень красиво, солнышко.  
– Спасибо. Попробую предложить свою идею, если примут, – улыбнулась Янка. – Хотя почему бы и не принять?  
– Примут. Они понимают, что у каждого свой путь.  
– Ну, тогда после завтрака и продолжим, – и поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– Обязательно, милая.

После трапезы компания собралась снова. Янка внесла своё предложение относительно тех, кто выбрал целибат для сохранения Силы.  
– Вы можете принять или не принять, ваше право, – проговорила королева, скрывая внутреннее напряжение.  
– Какое же тут не принять! – Соня искренне удивилась. – Достойный путь, а еще достойнее пройти его до конца. Главное, чтобы обе фракции не оскорбляли друг друга.  
– Тогда я спокойна, – и кинула взор на Рину с Тони (те тоже ради любопытства были тут. Хотя нет, не ради любопытства), и улыбнулась.  
Мандрагора засмеялась:  
– Можно же на спор и ради особого достижения пройти и романтическую игру без единого поцелуя! Если внешний сюжет интересный.  
– Лучше все-таки разделять жанры, – возразила Марья. – А то слишком велик соблазн хоть понарошку попробовать, как оно.  
– Марья права, – проговорила Янка. – А вы, ребята, – королева обратилась к Рине, – похожи на двух персонажей одного из сериалов.  
– Это на кого же? – улыбнулась рыжая волшебница.  
– Да вы оба напоминаете мне Фокса Малдера и Дану Скалли, – улыбнулась Янка и послала им картинку.  
– Ничего себе, – засмеялись уже оба.  
– И вот, кстати, – вступила Соня, – это пример канона, равно пригодного и для джена, и для гета.  
– Если у кого есть желание ощутить себя сыщиком, могу устроить, – смутилась Янка. – Можем устроить.  
Старые друзья попробовать захотели сразу. Янка проводила их в голокомнату и настроила программу – она сама иногда играла роль Скалли. Потом возвратилась к компании.  
Обсуждение шло своим чередом.

– Какие ещё варианты? Сонь, ты говорила про центральный персонаж, про ту девочку.   
– Ну а что, она может быть и другой, но мне проще объяснять на такой модельке. Знаете, в чём основная проблема таких? Девочки с особо богатым внутренним миром склонны влюбляться в настоящих мужчин. Очень сильных, надёжных, властных. Которые заменяют этим девочкам отцов. Которые уходят в работу и никогда не забывают о том, чтобы семья была всем обеспечена. Девочки за такими мужьями могут вообще не знать забот. Вот только обычно им рано или поздно перестаёт хватать общения. О том, что им важнее и дороже всего. Если девочка совестливая, то будет играть по правилам мужа и потихоньку чахнуть. Если с совестливостью проблемы – свихнётся муж. А проблема-то в чём? Влюбляются в сильных, а душу готовы продать тем, кто готов, в свою очередь, всерьёз поселиться в их мире.  
– Ты сейчас частично и себя описала, Соня, – заметила Янка. – А так да, надо учесть и этот вариант.  
– Не частично, а полностью, и почти все мои героини списаны с этого шаблона. Очень-очень мало кто совмещает в одном лице любимого мужчину и вторую половинку души. Может, только более сильные женщины, кому нужен другой типаж. Потому что два этих типажа в одном человеке… хм.  
– Тогда давайте зададим в характеристиках персонажа эти параметры. Согласны?  
– То есть вот такая девочка и три парня, из которых ни один не является идеалом? Для пробного отыгрыша? Легко.  
Правда, кажется, среди присутствующих замужних не нашлось никого, кому были бы актуальны подобные проблемы. Но не всем же везёт с первого раза (Саре, например, со второго). И интересно же, как оно…  
– Если кто найдёт это для себя любопытным и пожелает отыграть. Да хоть супружеские пары даже пусть попробуют! – Янка строчила в блокноте, чтобы не забыть.  
– Ну, – задумалась Алиса, – а зачем моему или Надькиному мужу отыгрывать человека хуже, чем он есть на самом деле?  
– Незачем, наверное. Я говорю, если для эксперимента. А так – это отыгрыш для девчонок, для тренировки, на будущее.   
– Но, может, потестить надо всем, – промолвила Надя.  
– У вас тут какой-то мир идеальных мужчин, – улыбнулась Соня. – Правда, не в обиду присутствующим будь сказано, мои героини любят характеры пожёстче. Трудно найти баланс, чтоб и поговорить было интересно, и коленки подгибались.  
– Ну вот и сделаем характеры как в твоих ориджах, Сонь. Это ж нетрудно задать характер голограмме. Это ж всего лишь компьютерная программа, со своим алгоритмом.  
– Посмотрим на экзотику, – засмеялась Мандрагора, а её поддержала Мидори.  
– А я в принципе не принимаю жёсткие характеры, – проговорила Янка. – Просто из-за одного обстоятельства своей жизни ещё в твоём мире, Соня, – и вздохнула. – Хотя все эти воспоминания уже давно убраны, но что-то вылезает, по чуть-чуть.  
– Жёсткость разная бывает и не всегда равна хамству. Но если даже малейшие проявления тебе неприятны – ты просто не смотри тест.  
– Да я не про это, ты сама знаешь, Сонь, хоть это всё вместе с той семейкой осталось в прошлом.  
– Если воспоминания убрали, то странно, ну да ладно. Но одно дело – когда человек присвоил себе право всё в семье решать, унижать, отыгрываться, а сам ничтожество и семью не обеспечивает, а другое – когда всё в семью и на её защиту.  
– Я про то и говорю. Тут больше второй вариант. Но и мужья у всех понимающие и в семьях лидерства нет.  
– Для счастливого окончания – да, больше второй. А вот мне как воздух нужно чужое лидерство, командовать я не люблю и не умею, у меня идеальная исполнительность и плохо с инициативой. Лучше пусть мне чётко говорят, что нужно для дома, семьи и общего дела, и я сделаю любой ценой.  
– И это я записываю, для эксперимента, кто захочет, – кивнула Янка.  
Соня оглядела присутствующих:  
– Что, дурой считаете? И что себя не уважаю?  
– Я такая же, – тихо сказала Милеле. – Мой муж – мой господин, раз уж полюбил меня.  
– Мне не понять, – хмыкнула Мандрагора, – я Аргримом сама верчу уже много лет, он ещё и старше… но, как говорят: если какой-то сценарий не подходит тебе – это ещё не значит, что он в принципе никуда не годится.  
– Мы хотели бы попробовать, – начала было Сара. – Но я не представляю Кима жёстким.  
Тот немного смутился.   
– Смотря насколько жёстким, дорогая. «Молчи, женщина» я себе никогда не позволю, а если, например, кто обидит тебя или детей…  
– Да и дети у нас вполне взрослые. Хотя если мы про внуков, то да, ты прав.  
– Я вообще про всех.  
– Ну я знаю, тогда ты звездюлей надаёшь, – прыснула Сара.  
«Прости ради Бога, у меня тут выражансы пошли», – передала Янка сестрёнке.  
«Да ничего страшного, Яночка, одно удовольствие наблюдать за ними».  
– У нас, – задумалась Мидори, – Альберт умнее и авторитетнее в науке, но это не значит, что он не учитывает моё мнение!  
– Вы у меня тут подеритесь ещё! – строго сказала Янка. – Все варианты имею право на существование! Соня!  
– А кто дерётся? Видите же, что культурно и уважительно обсуждаем, – обиделась Мидори.  
– А что Соня? – обернулась та.  
– Не стоит себя уничижать. Ты такая, какая есть, и твои уклады семейные – это для тебя привычно. И Мидори тоже права. Все мнения учитываются и уважаются.  
– У такого уклада, как мой, – стала Соня размышлять вслух, – есть своя цена. Её не все готовы платить. Либо независимостью своей дорожат, либо не считают, что плюсы того стоят. Потому что плюсы – это прежде всего интимная совместимость, а для многих секс далеко не главное, и надёжность, а это как раз не ценно для независимых.  
– Ну, у нас как раз всё это и присутствует, но в более мягких формах, – улыбнулась ветеринарша.  
– Завидую, если честно.  
– А другие что молчат? – оглядела смущённая королева друзей.  
– У нас, – начала Алиса, – инициатива обычно за мной, но мне было бы интересно, как бывает у других.  
– Мне – если только со стороны, – задумчиво сказала Надя, – у нас как-то всё вместе решается…  
– Жаль, мне играть нельзя, – вздохнула Марья.  
– Ну, мы что-нибудь другое придумаем, Маш. Романтика таким, как мы, не подойдёт, конечно. Мы для тебя и не только невинные квесты зададим, навроде детективных, – промолвила Янка и подмигнула.  
– Спасибо, конечно, но, то есть, я права и даже понарошковый поцелуй погубит всё, что я создавала полвека?  
– Именно. И не только тебя. Поцелуйчики понарошковые и меня погубят, и всех таких, как мы с тобой.  
– Странно. В теории, вообще-то, между «понарошку» и «на самом деле» огромная дистанция…  
– Ну да, ты права. Ну если захочешь попробовать всё-таки, защиту я тебе поставлю.  
– Я подумаю. Даже если защита была бы не нужна – может, я бы не стала пробовать чисто из принципа. Как всё, что я делаю. Пока пусть Алиска попробует с мужем на пару.  
– Хорошо, – синхронно кивнули Алиса и Матвей.  
«Ой, Яночка, – обратилась к сестрёнке Эльза, – ты серьёзно про защиту? Я не для себя, мне такие вещи только со стороны интересны, но утром ты говорила, что отношения понарошку приравниваются к настоящим, такое же нарушение правил выбранной магической школы. И Марье сказала то самое, а потом раз – и защита».  
«Знаешь, в моей прошлой жизни был один случай, из-за которого я зареклась вообще с парнями связываться. И когда речь зашла о романтике, я вспомнила и просто испугалась. И не додумала до конца».  
«О, поняла. Наверно, больно было? Бедная Яночка, прости, что напомнила…»  
«Душевная боль осталась, сестрёнка. Предательство есть предательство… да всё в порядке, родная».  
«Уж в чём я точно уверена, солнышко, так в том, что раз он тебя не оценил и смог бросить – то не стоил даже ногтя на мизинце твоей ноги!»  
«Ради богатенькой отвернулся. К счастью, дальше поцелуев дело не зашло и я не потеряла честь. Ты верно заметила, не стоил он меня».  
«И если ты тогда навсегда закрыла для себя путь отношений с мужчинами – то вряд ли это была ошибка. Наоборот, увидела истинный путь. Как и я в своё время, только мне хватило физиономий претендентов».  
«Да, именно, сестрёнка любимая. Лучше отдать себя служению высшим силам, чем… Хотя у нас друзья семейные. Стало быть, им повезло со вторыми половинками».  
«В твоём мире везёт всем, кому захочется, потому что это ты его придумала, а в нашем родном таких, как наш отец, единицы, а лучше и подавно нет – я так для себя вывела».  
«Я и сделала этот мир добрым, потому что познала зло в другом. У души не будет радуги, если в глазах не было слёз. Давай держаться нашего пути, сестрёнка».  
«Конечно, это же прекрасно, родная!»  
И они настроились снова на общую беседу.  
– Итак, – начала Соня, – вот к тебе, Алиса, подкатывает некий кадр. Как вариант он твой одноклассник, как вариант ты его первый раз видишь, но в любом случае он первый парень, проявивший к тебе мужской интерес. А у тебя высокие запросы, высокие идеалы, ты хочешь по-честному замуж, детей и вообще нормальную семью, но где-то глубоко внутри очень боишься остаться вообще одна.  
Янка просекла, что сейчас будет интересно, и приготовилась слушать.  
– Так, Матвей, представь себя этим кадром и не ревнуй, – хихикнула Алиска. – Вот ты ко мне подкатываешь, лапаешь-обнимаешь, с явным намерением повести прямо сразу к себе домой – ой, ну ты такой смешной, когда краснеешь! – а я пытаюсь послать тебя в мяк. Хотя телу приятно, и думается: а вдруг иного шанса не будет? – она помолчала и продолжила: – Допустим, я бы уступила. Я ж могла бы, если бы все эти годы дар не держал…  
– Я этого не слышала, – пробормотала Сара.  
– Мы бы потом хотя бы стали встречаться? – Алиса выжидательно посмотрела на Матвея.  
– Если бы от меня зависело – то да, конечно…  
– У вас, – подытожила Соня, – был бы шанс и пожениться, и построить нормальные отношения даже с такой вводной.  
Матвей с Алисой закивали и собрались в голокомнату на тест.  
– А вот если бы Алиса играла с искусственным интеллектом, я бы соглашаться не советовала. Я бы заложила в программу ту идею, что опасно соглашаться в первый же день, и вообще до свадьбы, и вообще на первого встречного. Мало кому везёт с первого раза, и обычно не тем, кто ведёт себя так. Да и даже если подошли бы друг другу – мог вылезти следующий подводный камень. Разница во взглядах. Вот вам дилемма, девочки и мальчики: одного желаешь всем существом, но вы расходитесь в чём-то главном, а с другим думаешь на одной волне, как я вчера говорила, но не испытываешь к нему ничего, кроме дружбы. Кого бы выбирали?  
– А мы с Матвеем испробуем всего понемногу.  
Тут вернулись и Рина с Тони. И, кажется, довольные результатами квеста.  
Все им заулыбались, а Соня хмыкнула вслед уходящим супругам:  
– Мне, может, глобально интересно, для статистики.  
– Расскажут, обязательно.   
– Если никто прямо сейчас не ответит – расходимся?  
– Мне надо было с Риной сходить, – промолвила Марья.  
– Да ты ещё везде успеешь, – улыбнулась ей крёстная.  
«А чего у вас было, Риш?» – передала Янка.  
«Чупакабр ловили и прочих созданий жутковатых. Очень качественно сделано, подруга!»  
«Обращайтесь. А я буду новеллы писать и дальше, если интересно».  
«Конечно, интересно!»  
– Мы с Шуриком тоже попробовать бы хотели, – начала Дарья.  
– Будете следующими, – кивнула Соня.  
– Согласны, – кивнули супруги. Надя с Дарком выбрали более щадящий вариант.  
Когда играешь в паре – это просто. Совсем не то что когда наталкиваешься на каких-то личностей, с которыми то ли будет продолжение, то ли нет…

8.  
Игра должна была занять всех записавшихся надолго. Эльза увела сестрёнку отдыхать.  
– Сегодня более напряжённый день, родная. Но я уже не чувствую опустошённости.  
– Да, все такие воодушевлённые, им нравятся твои придумки, Яночка.  
– Хотя я всё ещё считаю себя бездарностью, сестрёнка.  
– Ну это ты зря, я всех считывала, все думают о тебе одно хорошее и очень довольны!.  
– Может, из-за того, что я просто не уверена в себе? Я… давно не писала ничего нового и боялась просто облажаться, золотце.  
– Очень не уверена и очень зря боишься, солнышко! – и поцеловала. – Я же вон тоже оторваться не могла, слушая и поглядывая в их мысли!  
– У меня мысль была очень страшных ужастиков написать, – прыснула Янка в кулак. – Только не знаю, как воспримут.  
– Как минимум понравилось бы Марье, может, Алисе, уж точно этой смешной бабульке Марго, как там она себя называет…  
– Мандрагора, – тихонько засмеялась старшая сестра. И обняла принцессу.  
Эльза, прижимаясь к ней, добавила:  
– Я бы жуть нагоняла без крови и оторванных ног, а психологическую…  
– Можно и так. Но меня иногда на расчленёнку тянет, – выдала Янка и сконфузилась под удивлённым взглядом сестрёнки.  
– Ну если мельком, а так я смотреть не буду…  
– Я не покажу, обещаю, солнышко, – Янка сама содрогнулась и поёжилась. И поцеловала сестрёнку.  
А та её – в ответ.  
– Главное, слови эмоций, Яночка, таких, каких тебе хочется!  
– Адреналинчику бы не помешало, сестрёнка. Но… самой в таких кошмарах участвовать… ты ж меня не пустишь…  
– Ну, только если ты всё время будешь помнить, что всё понарошку, и действительно просто щекотать себе нервы, родная моя.  
– А если безопасность отключится, то мне хана… хотя я бессмертна же… но о тебе думаю, что ты не переживёшь. О, нет! Ещё одна мысля пришла после времени! Ну почему я такой склеротик?  
– Да пока как раз всё вовремя, не переживай, моя радость!  
– Идея в том, что этот вариант почти классический, из серии «Найди своего д'Артаньяна», – улыбнулась Янка. – Это для девчонок, которые без ума от персонажей такого типа. «Святая Катерина, пошли мне дворянина», – и прыснула, представив.  
– Ты сейчас про что? – хотя да, звучало забавно, и Эльза тоже рассмеялась колокольчиком.  
– Ну, смотри, родная, если кто-то захочет эдакого почти средневекового антуража и познакомиться с парнем. А и семейным тоже подойдёт, тогда благоверная жена может испробовать себя в роли Констанции Бонасье, которая типа замужем, но запала на д'Артаньяна, или он в неё втюхался, – и покрепче обняла сестрёнку.  
– Поняла, просто декорации сменить! Вообще супружеская измена дело нехорошее, я бы показала, что ведёт это исключительно во мрак… Но если, конечно, в паре играть…  
– В паре, разумеется. Да, я ещё забыла, что Констанцию отравила леди Винтер… но можно без измены и отравлений, конечно…  
– Можно разные варианты, опять же…  
– Да, можно менять, конечно. День, скажем так, удался! И никто никого не огорчил, золотце.  
– Да, было просто чудесно! Ты лучшая, Яночка, ты просто изумительная!  
– Ты преувеличиваешь, родная, – смутилась старшая сестра. – Я чувствовала, что ты рядом, золотце. И на душе нам обеим спокойно!  
– Конечно, мой Лучик!  
– Устала? – это Янка прошептала на ухо сестрёнке, обнимая.  
– Очень много информации, а так мне хорошо. Но поспать бы надо, особенно моей Яночке!  
– Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, моя принцесса, – Янка обняла сестрёнку и позволила ей устроить себя.  
Эльза сидела рядом, держа сестрёнку за руку, пока та не уснула.  
«Люблю тебя, сильно люблю!» – передала Янка.  
«И я тебя просто обожаю!»  
Потом Эльза тихонько устроилась на своей кровати и провалилась в сон.

Поутру Янка проснулась раньше. И долго лежала, пытаясь унять вдруг разгулявшуюся боль в недавно почти раздавленной ноге. И одновременно думала, как предложить ещё одну версию игры.  
Эльза сестрёнкину боль сразу почуяла, подсела, начала лечить, посылая волны нежности.  
– Мне хирург хороший нужен, солнышко, – улыбнулась Янка и поднялась.   
– Сходи к Лазарусу, родная, точно посоветует. Может, тебе пропустить сегодня день, пусть мама за тебя?  
– Я схожу, сестрёнка, только после совещания. В игре, понятное дело, участвовать уже не буду, а вот идею ту мушкетёрскую предложу, – и поцеловала принцессу.  
– Тогда вместе сходим. Ты предложи – и сразу в больничку, я прослежу! Я же люблю мою Яночку!  
– Я тебя тоже люблю, родная! Сходим, обещаю! – и обняла.  
Эльза позволила ей на себя опереться – так они и пошли.  
Мама тоже обратила внимание на старшую и покачала головой. Янка с сестрой устроились на диванчике, в кабинет вскоре подтянулись и остальные.   
Кто-то уже наигрался, кто-то ещё не начинал. Некоторые вообще тихо сидели в уголочке и даже в обсуждении особо не участвовали.  
– Милли, вы так и не высказались, – Янка обратила на себя внимание Миллисенты. – Какой вариант сами хотели?  
– Кого-то сильного, надёжного и понимающего. У меня есть, впрочем…  
– Вон у Сони куча вариантов, которые она вчера предлагала, с сильным и жёстким характером, – Янка вытянула ногу: так ломило меньше. Нет, она ещё чувствовала, что с ногой что-то не так, но виду пока решила не подавать до конца совещания.  
Правда, Эльза была ничуть не намерена дать совещанию затянуться. Вернее, Янкиному в нём участию.  
– Ну, не куча, а один с психологическими развилками, – вступил Каспер – он, видимо, очень внимательно всё конспектировал. – И Милли не говорила слова «жёсткий», это не равнозначно силе. А второй вариант либо слишком идеальный, либо с такими только дружить можно.  
– И у меня ещё предложение есть, мы с сестрёнкой вчера немного обсудили, – Янка погладила Эльзу по руке.   
«Солнышко, ты скажи быстрее, и пойдём, тебе же больно, аж бледнеешь!»  
– Короче, для любителей Дюма и истории про д'Артаньяна. Найди своего, короче, – промямлила Янка, но старалась держаться. И подробно изложила суть своего предложения. – Вы можете принять его или не принять.  
Исторический антураж вдохновил многих. Соня, правда, ещё не закончила с современным ей противостоянием патриотов и либералов, но была согласна, что люди не сильно меняются и что есть, где развернуться.  
– Это как дополнение, Сонь, – проскрипела Янка. – Ты и свои варианты тоже предлагай.   
– А что у тебя с ногой? – спросила Соня. – Посмотри сама…  
– Да так, под обвал попала. Но это пока неважно.  
– Как под обвал?! И даже я чувствую, как тебе больно, а Эльза вся белая, как ты! Давай мы тебя на сегодня отпустим?  
Янка вкратце поведала о появлении Ромбика. Потом добавила:  
– Мам, вы с доктором тоже поучаствуйте в отыгрыше. Ладно, уговорили.  
Эльза увела Янку.  
«Может, по-быстрому на водопады махнём, сестричка?»  
«С этим?» – Янка задрала штанину: следовало сперва заглянуть к хирургу.  
«Там бывали случаи чудесного исцеления».  
«Хотя да, магия-то на что, родная?» – и хитро подмигнула сестрёнке.  
«Вот я про то же!»  
«Тогда пойдём. Я, наверно, тебе всё плечо оттянула, солнышко».  
«Ничего, мне в радость».  
Они устроились в той пещерке, где всегда подпитывались. Обнялись и расслабились, позволяя волшебной силе свободно течь через них. Поначалу сосредоточиться было трудно из-за боли. Но Эльза помогала, лечила. Магией Янка убрала все железяки из ноги – и стало гораздо легче.   
– Как думаешь, золотце, они… договорятся? – и положила голову на плечо сестрёнке. – Все наши друзья?  
– Они навыдумывают массу интересного, это уж точно. И поссориться тоже не должны.  
– Ну и хорошо. А мы тут посидим, – Янка прижалась к сестрёнке. – Спасибо тебе…  
– Да за что, родная, не могла же я оставить всё так!  
– За то и спасибо, – и всхлипнула. – Мы же справились со всем, вместе, родная.  
– Как и всегда! Навсегда вместе!  
– Так и сидели бы тут… вдвоём…  
– Ты права, родная. Так и будем сидеть, пока есть возможность.  
– И спать тоже будем тут, – улыбнулась Янка.   
– Конечно. Не утонешь же здесь.  
– Если только мама потеряет вдруг, – королева склонила голову на плечо сестрёнке. Нога болеть перестала.  
– Да не потеряет, Яночка. Она же мама. Она всегда знает, что с нами, и даже магия для этого необязательна.  
– Это верно.  
Они долго сидели, обнявшись. Дремали и видели чудесные сны.  
Но скоро и впрямь пора было возвращаться. Хотя не хотелось. И отпускать друг друга не хотелось.  
– Давай сегодня к компании не пойдём? – предложила принцесса.  
– Сразу в наши покои, золотце? А ребята поймут, перед ними я потом извинюсь, – и поцеловала.  
– Да, давай так, – и поцеловала в ответ. – На то они и друзья, и им там уж точно не скучно…  
– Это точно.   
Девчонки перешли в свой мир и поднялись в свою комнату, держась за руки. Можно было ещё долго-долго шептаться…

9.  
Новый день принёс новые мысли. И новые идеи. Или, может, развитие старых.  
Янка глядела на спавшую ещё принцессу. И подумала: «Задолбала я, наверно, всех своими идеями». Хотя видела ведь, что это было не так. В блокнотике королева записала новые свои мысли, касавшиеся новых персонажей.   
Эльза, когда проснулась, даже спросила, что за персонажи.  
– Я ж только твои эмоции по поводу них вижу, родная…  
– Это, солнышко, французская королева Анна Австрийская и герцог Бэкингем. Можно, конечно, и с Ришелье попробовать, но это игрокам решать, – и объяснила суть вопроса.   
– Я бы на Ришелье не польстилась, но если ты говоришь, что он только в книжке был злодеем… То это уже что-то из разряда «а может, всё было наоборот?».  
– Именно. История – штука непредсказуемая и всегда подстраивается под новый политический режим. И там вполне могут облить грязью хорошего политика, а ничтожество возвести на вершину власти. Потом французская королева всё же связалась с кардиналом, с Мазарини. Итог был не очень хорошим, сестрёнка.  
– Поняла. Интересно было бы посмотреть на другие варианты…  
– Тогда присоединимся к остальным после завтрака? – Янка пригладила сестрёнке причёску.  
– Давай, золотце, – Эльза расцеловала сестричку в обе щеки.  
Всей компанией собрались в голокомнате: там Янка показала персонажей уже визуально, настроив программу. И в то же время рассказывала о своей идее.  
Соне понравилось, особенно вариант с Ришелье, хотя бы для смеху, а может, и не только. А Мидори осведомилась:  
– Характеры в этом сценарии фиксированные?  
– В основном да, – кивнула королева. – Характеры в основном взяты из… романов Дюма, – и жутко сконфузилась. – Игроки могут менять их, но лишь незначительно.  
– Ладно, тоже вариант, когда не хочется настраиваемых героев.  
– А… можно мне? – осведомилась Милли.  
– Прости, но не в мире Дюма. С твоей внешностью ты первый кандидат на… костёр инквизиции, – тихо предостерегла Янка.  
– Так теперь уже ты прости, но у королевы Анны фиксированная внешность, и без всяких ушек, разве нет?  
– Именно так, – Янка вдруг хлопнула себя кулаком по лбу. – Я совсем забыла, что игрок «надевает» на себя другую внешность…  
– В таком сценарии да. Значит – самое оно для меня?  
– Пробуй! – улыбнулась королева, потирая лоб.  
– Я с ней! – шагнул к жене Каспер.  
– Конечно, герцог Бэкингем, – прыснула Янка. – Короля по умолчанию тут нет.   
– Королева одна правит? – пискнула Милли.  
– Нет, просто я в игре Людовика убрала, – объяснила Янка. – Или вернуть? Для остроты сюжета…  
– Не надо возвращать, измены – это мерзко, даже если тебя выдали замуж насильно.  
– Тогда всё в порядке. Играйтесь на здоровье. Только прошу, запишите свои впечатления, – попросила Яна. – Это пригодится для внесения дополнений в игру на основе отыгранных ситуаций.  
– А на бумажке записывать или как-то можно наговорить на камеры в голокомнате?  
– Запишите на бумажке – я так лучше воспринимаю.   
– Хорошо.  
«У меня каша в голове, золотце. Нужно разложить всё по полочкам».  
«Ты больше отдыхай, и всё будет лучше раскладываться».  
«Нам лучше прогуляться, пока народ играется. А ты бы хотела тоже сыграть, сестрёнка?»  
«С тобой – да, милая. В какие-нибудь не очень страшные приключения».  
«Сыграем, родная. Прогуляемся пока?»  
«Конечно!»  
– Мы вернёмся, – заверила Янка.  
Все опять отнеслись с пониманием.  
– Мне надо привести мысли в порядок, – объяснила Янка перед уходом.  
Они с сестрёнкой гуляли по парку, взявшись за руки. И тихонько переговаривались.  
– Если игра выйдет из-под контроля… я буду первая в этом виновата, – промолвила Янка.  
– Не выйдет, родная, у тебя всё всегда надёжно!  
– Значит, нечего опасаться. Просто… я всегда чего-то опасаюсь, – улыбнулась смущённо Янка и приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Иногда слишком, милая, но я всё равно люблю тебя больше всех!  
– Я тебя ещё больше, родная, – и поцеловала. – Пусть ребята наиграются всласть, а мы придумаем, что нам выпадет.  
– Согласна.  
– Я потом спрошу у Сони, какие есть варианты именно для нас с тобой, солнышко.  
– А может, сами придумаем. Она всё же больше по отношениям мужчины и женщины.  
– Тогда будем искать, как когда-то искали Лучик.  
– С радостью, хоть вечность, лишь бы с тобой!  
– Так и будет, родная! – она обняла принцессу от души. А та её – в ответ.  
Пора было возвращаться. Хоть и не очень хотелось снова в большую компанию.  
Успокаивало то, что они потом наобнимаются в своих покоях. А пока Янка предложила Соне создать милый квестик для себя и принцессы. И, может, кто-то тоже захочет сыграть, кто-то навроде Марьи или Рины.  
Сочиняли все вместе. Соня ведь обожала головоломки, а ведь только представить себе, какими красивыми их можно сделать в трёхмерном редакторе.  
– И позаковыристее, Сонь, чтобы можно было мозгами поскрипеть, – проговорила Янка. – Хотя, было бы мне чем скрипеть…  
– Есть чем. Но с меня только эскизы, я не программист…  
– Так я тоже. Все вопросы к Дарье и её команде разработчиков, – промямлила Янка.   
«В любом случае я немного в себе сомневаюсь», – это Янка передала и сестре, и матери, и подруге.  
Все дружно послали королеве волну, вселяющую уверенность.  
– И… можно одного антагониста? – попросила вдруг Янка.   
– Можно, конечно! Тот, кто заставляет вянуть цветы и прятаться няшек!  
– Кого-то навроде… Вестора, – эта просьба была неожиданной для всех.   
– Воплощение пакостности? Ну, как закажешь.  
– Именно. Но по внешности – ещё пакостнее, и чтобы всё время был в тени и опережал меня на шаг или два. Хочется убедиться, что я на что-то гожусь. Хотя, мы с сестрёнкой будем вместе. И… я бы могла защитить её в случае чего.  
– Я тоже буду тебя защищать!  
– Тянет на хороший сюжет! Сделаем!  
– Если сюжет получится – напишу рассказ, обещаю! – и приобняла сестрёнку. – Если кто-то захочет тоже поучаствовать – я буду не против, – и вопросительно глянула на принцессу.  
– Я уже загорелась, Яночка!  
– Я тоже, родная. Справимся!   
Идея понравилась вообще всем.  
– Тогда решено!   
Вот тут работа закипела плотная.  
Соавторы засели записывать сюжеты и развилки, а все алгоритмы оставили команде Дарьи.   
А ведь кто-то ещё дизайном должен был заняться… Надя, и хорошо бы ещё Ирма, только пригласить её и Стася… У Ирмы хорошо получалась архитектура, насколько помнила Янка. Надя была сильна в портретах и анималистике. Ирма, впрочем, кроме архитектуры разбиралась ещё и в украшениях, и в дизайне одежды, и все умения вместе означали неоценимую помощь в оформлении многочисленных головоломок.  
– Здорово, Ирма! – Янка просмотрела её эскизы. – Тебе, наверно, лучше на пару с Надей?  
– Почту за честь!  
– Тогда вперёд! – сестрёнка вселяла в Янку уверенность только своим присутствием рядом. И поддержкой.   
Никто не отдыхал подолгу – так всем хотелось поучаствовать. Эльза давала некоторые советы, которые Янка принимала. Если что-то было не так, разбирались вместе. Все чувствовали себя окрылёнными. И усталости словно никакой и не было.

10.  
В один прекрасный день работа была завершена. Теперь начинались тестовые испытания.  
Первыми пошли семейные пары, которым нужны были новые ощущения в браке.   
Хотя квест, о котором мечтали Янка и Эльза, вообще не предполагал романтики. Зато – командную работу. Они были бы не против, если бы ещё кто-то из близких друзей присоединился.   
В итоге вызвались Рина и Тони. Они усложнили для себя задание. Включив множество мини-игр и дополнительных квестов.  
– Как хочешь, солнышко, теперь или попозже? – тихонько спросила Янка, приобняв принцессу.  
– Наверно, надо сперва отдохнуть и набраться сил.  
– Тогда пусть друзья развлекутся, – Янка подмигнула сестрёнке. – А мы к себе, золотце.  
– Согласна!  
Девчонки попрощались с компанией до завтра и поднялись к себе.   
У обеих аж головы гудели от умственно-магических усилий, но то была приятная усталость.

Палец потыкал на сенсорной панели, и дверь открылась. На сестёр и их друзей обрушился водопад красок и звуков.  
– Что ж, уровень первый, – прищурилась королева.  
А кто-то невидимый ехидно произнёс:  
– Будет весело! – и мерзкий смешок.   
Эльза даже поёжилась. Янка приобняла её, посылая волны нежности.  
– Клады всегда притягивали внимание, – проскрипел тот же голос из ниоткуда.   
– А мы не за кладом идём, – с достоинством ответил Тони. – А собрать артефакт и освободить твоих жертв.  
– Вы карту из воздуха возьмёте? – из воздуха соткался смутно знакомый персонаж. Знакомый для Янки прежде всего, и она поморщилась. Голос был такой же пафосно-мерзкий, как у Вестора. – И что вы мне за это дадите?  
– А что, деньги не ценятся?  
– Здесь не ценятся. Нужно, чтобы вы собрали вот эту картинку!  
– А я думала, что он потребует что-то взамен, – прошептала Янка. И бросила взгляд на изображение. И закрыла глаза, вспоминая, где его видела. Вернее, часть изображения.  
– Яночка, смотри на потолок! Кусочки повсюду…  
– Интересно, на мысленные приказы реагирует? Собрать бы их…  
– Попробуем, с теми, до которых руками не дотянемся.  
Половина собралась, но другая ускользала.   
Кто-то попробовал подняться по стремянке, но безуспешно. Мерзкий смех слышался повсюду.  
«Кто это программировал? – закатила глаза Рина. – Должно быть весело и красиво…»  
«Прости, Риш, мой косяк», – повинилась Янка и применила магию. Вскоре все куски одной картинки были в её руках.  
Осталось сложить в правильном порядке.  
– Кто-то складывал паззлы? – прыснула Янка. – Мне-то не трудно….  
В принципе, умели все, кроме Эльзы.  
– Попробуем? – взглянула Янка на принцессу.   
– Помоги, Яночка. Я вот вроде вижу, как должно быть, но тут столько мелких деталей…  
Потихоньку они сложили всю картинку. Картинку одного из миров.  
– Вот сюда нам, значит… – задумчиво произнесла Рина. – Вот клетки с няшками обозначены.  
Перед компанией открылись виртуальные двери, за которыми был пейзаж, как на картинке.   
Вроде бы всё просматривалось. Можно было разделиться и пойти каждому на писк.  
Под ногой у Янки одна плитка пошатнулась. Но девушку удержали от падения друзья и сестрёнка.  
– Какая жаль! – выдал пакостник и противно засмеялся. – Вы нарушили мои планы!   
– Жалость, – механически поправил Тони, выпуская из клетки кого-то вроде зайки в перьях.  
Кто-то из друзей затерялся в зарослях и тоже выпустил диковинных существ.   
– Именно жаль, – съехидничал невидимка и выпустил нечто из какой-то дыры. Нечто, похожее на летучую мышь, но крупную.   
– Я этого не… заказывала, – брякнула Янка и прикрыла собой сестрёнку.  
Впрочем, Рина расправилась с «мышью» одним махоньким огненным шариком.  
Дарья покопалась у себя в планшете и исправила программный сбой. И даже присвистнула – это что ж такое они создали? Даже повидавшая всякое Мандрагора была в недоумении.  
«Если видишь в стенах руки, не пугайся – это глюки», – промелькнула весёлая мысля.  
– Хотя, – Янка прищурилась, – одну из версий можно оставить, если кому нервы пощекотать охота. Но теперь нам этого адреналина пока не надо.  
– Да уж, – поёжилась Эльза.  
Вскоре они закончили первую карту.  
– Всё будет хорошо, родная, – подбодрила её старшая сестра, приобняв.  
Вокруг них вились, чирикая и свистя, няшечки.  
– Хорошо! – невидимка был раздражён. – Идите дальше!   
Дальше им пришлось находить камешки и вставлять в лепестки огромного цветка.  
Мерзкий незнакомец разделил всех по двое. И долго веселился, предвкушая провал.  
– Да заткнись ты! – прикрикнула на него Янка.  
Хотя помешать он мог только мечтать.  
Тут случился второй баг: Янка стремительно куда-то провалилась. Отреагировать никто не успел.  
– Не надо мне грубить! – зло произнёс пакостник без имени.  
– Слишком разумные глюки! – возмутилась Дарья, принимая меры.  
А там, внутри игры, друзья левитировали Янку, чтоб не ударилась, а потом потихоньку начали поднимать.  
– Если кто-то третий не вмешался, – процедила Рина. – У тебя в команде есть кто-нибудь мерзкий и завистливый?  
– Не держу таких. Скорее готова поверить во вселившегося духа.  
– А вдруг?   
Только один человек обеспокоился всерьёз. Как всегда, Эльза.  
Слава Богу, с самой Янкой ничего плохого не случилось, у неё только злость осталась на невидимого проказника.  
– Этого же не было в сценарии, родная? Найти бы этого…  
– Ничего, найдём. Хотя, чую, что духи тут ни при чём, просто очередной… как это… сбой, вот! – и ободряюще улыбнулась. – Говорят, при тестировании такое бывает. Сейчас уже не должно быть неполадок. Пошли дальше. И… спасибо вам! – Янка подмигнула друзьям.  
– Надеюсь, что так, Яночка! Хотелось просто прекрасно время провести, без тревог…  
– Всё будет хорошо. Попробую магией корректировать.   
Мерзавчик притих и больше не ехидничал. И скинул новую карту.   
Там было ещё красивее, и звуки, и запахи… Рядом шумело море.  
Картинку собирали уже другие, кажется, Мандрагора. Извне, это же тест…  
Вскоре осталось только пару кусочков найти.  
Янка с сестрёнкой тихонько переговаривались, приобнявшись. Отдыхали, расслаблялись.  
– Готово! – послышался возглас. – Кто возьмётся?  
Эльза поднялась:  
– Яночка, давай положим последний кусочек?  
– Пойдём!   
Мозаика засветилась, пропуская их дальше.  
– Надеюсь, тут глюков не будет, – проворчала Рина и подмигнула подруге.   
И всё пошло гладко.  
Только какое-то забавное существо на миг испугало Янку, резко кинувшись в её сторону, но та отпрыгнула и прикрыла сестрёнку. На всякий случай.   
Но даже Эльза только засмеялась.  
– Никогда не видела свинью с крыльями, – хмыкнула Янка, угорая.   
– Тогда вперёд! – казалось, все уже позабыли этот маленький случай и продолжали игру. – Вон ещё там что-то… несуразное…  
На этот раз большое, вроде слона.  
Остальных пришлось искать долго.   
– Надеюсь, следующий не динозавр? – королева малость поёжилась.  
«Я… чувствую себя… неадекватной сегодня».  
– Нет, динозавров хватит на Острове, – подмигнул Тони.  
«А это обстановка вокруг слишком сказочная, сестрёнка».  
– Тогда я спокойна, – Янка ответила улыбкой.  
В третьей локации было труднее. Похоже, программа создана была так, чтобы сам искусственный интеллект создавал проблемы игрокам.   
Темновато, кусочки маленькие, няшки своенравные…  
– Тут дорабатывать немного надо, – шепнула Янка Дарье.   
Многие существа делали вид, что им нравится тут сидеть. Некоторые сопротивлялись.  
– Да, надо, чтоб логичнее это всё было.  
– Потом сценарий переделаю, – вздохнула авторша.   
– Тут скорее техническая сторона…  
– Ну ладно, у меня всё равно бред выходит, что бы я ни начинала, – махнула рукой Янка. – Будете продолжать?  
– Ничего не бред, продолжаем, конечно!  
– Хорошо, – промолвила Янка.   
Мирно дошли до шестой локации.  
Таких багов, как на первых уровнях, уже не было. Но мерзкий пакостник остался и «вредил» по-настоящему. Впрочем, вполне в рамках сценария.  
В конце был предусмотрен приз, который нужно было найти. А уж кто его найдёт, было неважно. Янка надеялась, что это будет кто-то из друзей.  
Но в итоге последнюю пещеру открыла Эльза и вложила в руки сестрёнки ключ.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы именно мне он достался? – с сомнением спросила королева.   
– Да, родная!  
Янка вздохнула. И идеи были не только Янкины, и друзья тоже немало вложились, да и сестрёнку не хотелось огорчать: она ведь действовала от всей души. Ключ повернулся в замке, и дверцы открылись.   
Осталось вложить собранные осколки в шар. Вернее, вставить на правильные места.  
Янка торопилась и порезалась, чем вызвала идиотский радостный хохот пакостника. Хотя вообще-то чем тут можно было порезаться? Эльза перевязала сестрёнке палец своим платком.  
Наконец всё было закончено.   
– Ты выиграла, хотя не должна была! – почему-то заявил Аноним.   
– А кто должен-то? – не выдержала Эльза.  
– Вы же команда? Ладно! – Янка почуяла у горла остриё. – Победишь меня – отпущу всех!   
– Не дури! – выкрикнул кто-то, увидав пакостника, наставившего меч на королеву. Этого точно в сценарии не было и не должно было быть.   
Эльза кинулась морозить негодяя.  
– Не торопись, сестрёнка. Это не поможет. Его надо просто… отключить и больше не использовать.  
– Выйдем – отключим.  
Снаружи старались Мандрагора и Дарья.  
Благодаря усилиям Дарьи неудачный персонаж постепенно стирался из программы.   
Впечатление от финала, конечно, было подпорчено, но ведь это всего лишь игра. Которую можно будет и перепройти…  
– Это моя вина! – заявила Янка. – Я… мне не надо было добавлять антагониста. Неудачный персонаж…  
– Просто забагованный, кончай комплексовать, – опередила всех Мандрагора.  
– Надо доводить до логики. Я всегда берусь за то, к чему у меня нет толку просто, и видите, чем кончается, – она махнула рукой и поднялась в их с Эльзой покои.  
Сестра кинулась за ней, а весёлая старушка крикнула вслед:  
– Да прекрати ты, уши вянут! Кроме логики ещё техника есть.  
– Марго! – строго взглянула на неё Марья.  
– Во-первых, тебе я в матери гожусь, а во-вторых, сказала чистую правду!  
– В самом деле, хватит! – тут уже вступилась Рина. – Человек первый раз этим занимается, можно ведь было…  
– Я её самобичеваться отучаю, она этим упивается не по делу. Всё вышло классно, а она голову пеплом посыпать! Да чтоб я так жила!  
– Дай ей самой осознать и пусть успокоится. Сейчас бесполезно взывать… 

В своих покоях Янка сидела, обхватив голову руками. Услышав шаги, обернулась.  
Эльза кинулась к ней и обняла.  
– Прости, что так вышло. Хотелось чего-то светлого и позитивного, – и обняла сестрёнку в ответ, – а вышло опять вот так вот…  
– Ты-то тут при чём, родная? Это всё эти их… компьютеры…  
– Ошибки-то в сценарии мои, – Янка успокаивалась в сестрёнкиных объятиях. – Это лишь минутная слабость, золотце.   
– Отдыхай, Яночка, с первого раза ничего не бывает идеально. И ошибки всё-таки за теми, кто твой сценарий воплощал.  
– А может, тут дело и в моей магии? – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку. – Теперь ты понимаешь, золотце, почему я больше не люблю эти… умные машины?   
– Я тоже слышала, что техника с магией плохо дружат, – и поцеловала в ответ. – Но кто знает…  
– Как думаешь, стоит вернуться к компании?   
– Попозже, солнышко.  
– Хорошо, я завтра с ними поговорю, – королева крепче приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Сегодня я тебя уложу, милая!  
Эльза была счастлива сделать это для Яночки снова.  
Она посидела рядом и дождалась, пока Янка уснёт.   
«Люблю тебя».  
«А уж я тебя как!»  
Поцеловав сестрёнку, принцесса тихо ушла на свою кровать и забылась сном.

11.  
Собрались все снова с утра. Первым делом Янка извинилась перед компанией за вчерашний срыв.   
Хотя никто особо и срывом-то это не считал. Понятно, что первое прохождение, нервы, все дела…  
– Что ж, можем подвести итоги? Рассказывайте.  
Сначала говорили о вчерашнем квесте – он ведь подходил в принципе для всех. Даже для детей, если тщательно доработать.  
А пока друзья делились своими соображениями, какие моменты особо понравились, а что стоило бы доработать. Таких багов, как те, что поджидали Янку с сестрёнкой и друзьями, ни у кого особо не было. Может, потому, что и Дарк, и Марья считали чем-то вроде читерства пользоваться магией в виртуальной реальности…  
– Так что лучше в голокомнате не колдовать, магия и электроника – вещи несовместимые, – промямлила Янка. – Но почему-то никто не предупредил заранее, ну да ладно.  
– Никто не сообразил, – повинилась Дарья. – Впрочем, я сама не маг и об этом феномене только читала, вживе не наблюдала ни разу.  
– Тогда впиши в инструкцию, пожалуйста, – попросила королева. – Я и компьютерами не пользуюсь по этой причине – всё глючить начинает. Сонь, ты ж помнишь, сколько раз я вылетала со связи.  
– Впишу, конечно.  
– Да не больше, чем я… поэтому меня не удивляло. Хотя да… я ведь тоже маг теперь, может, латентная сила тоже влияла.  
– Наверное. А я подумала – в этом дженовом квесте лучше антагониста и вовсе убрать.  
– Если активно действующего – то, наверно, да, – задумалась Дарья. – Но все эти квесты должны иметь ясную цель. Собрать семь осколков, из них сам артефакт и очистить игровой мир от зла! А вот зло может быть и абстрактным. Сейчас в персонажа-антагониста ты вложилась с чем-то личным, и он слишком сильно прореагировал на твою магию. Надо убирать его диалоги с игроками, согласна.  
На том и порешили. А если уж говорить про романтический проект – то вообще всем понравилось, хотя немного нечестно играть с близким человеком, который и острые углы в отношениях обойдёт, и думает на одной волне… Тут ни у кого и проблем-то таких не было, какие волновали Соню.  
– А если… не с близким человеком, а с персонажем? – спросила Янка, прищурившись.   
– Ну уж извините, – фыркнула Алиска, – это для тех, у кого в реале личная жизнь не в порядке или её просто нет!  
– Отдаёт чем-то аморальным, – добавила Надя.  
– Ладно, проект для романтиков так и оставим и сделаем копии? Даш, это возможно? И на каких носителях?  
– Так и оставим, парный режим и для одиночек. А вот с копиями – подойдут и флэшки, и диски.  
– Вообще парам хорошо бы играть после ссоры, – сказала Мидори. – Чтоб понять, где истинные ценности и насколько мало значат недостатки друг друга, какие-то ситуативные глупые поступки и взаимное раздражение.  
– Думаю, ты права, Мидори, – кивнула Янка. – Возможно, так и будет. Да не возможно, а точно! Эдакий «разбор полётов» и просто… психотерапия для двоих.   
– Отлично. А… рейтинг останется? – спросила Сара.  
Вот тут Соня крепко задумалась.  
– В игре по мотивам Дюма точно останется. А в моём проекте про идейные споры и отношения – даже не знаю. С одной стороны, я пыталась стать выше этого, мне не хотелось, чтобы кто-то краснел или обвинял создателей игры в безнравственности. С другой, если есть сюжет и отношения, то они имеют полное право вывестись к логическому концу. Супружеские пары от такой костюмно-ролевой эротики получат хороший освежающий эффект. А вступающая в жизнь молодёжь проиграет, ничего не зная об этой стороне жизни, и должна иметь источники просвещения, отличные от подзаборной болтовни и порносайтов. Хотя в Смолленде нет порносайтов, но непросвещённая трепотня есть везде. А потом аборты, беременности в пятнадцать и никакого умения достигать в этой сфере гармонии. Но, опять же ещё с одной стороны, такие игры, как эти – не то что книжку прочитать или даже фильм посмотреть. Это почти как реальный опыт. Вы бы разрешили своим детям, не успевшим вступить в брак, такое?  
– Точно нет, – решительно заявили семейные.   
– Насчёт абортов в пятнадцать и прочего ты не права – мы запретили сие не так давно, – проговорила Янка. – И медицинское просвещение в старших классах на эту тем проводится.  
– Это хорошо, если точно выловили всех, кто подпольно может сделать аборт, но это не всё. Между медицинским просвещением и курсом «Этика и психология семейной жизни» есть такая неуловимая прослойка, и в неё выпадают знания о том… ну, как сделать друг другу хорошо. Инстинкты подскажут не всё, романы всё идеализируют, медицина говорит только о том, что вредно… А родители в основном всё ещё стесняются говорить на эти темы с подрастающими детьми. Моя вот мама никогда не стеснялась, впрочем, она имеет начальное медицинское образование, а по моим наблюдениям – именно детям медиков больше всего везёт с правильным просвещением, – Соня искоса взглянула на Сару.  
– Хоть я и ветеринар, – промолвила Сара, – но я старалась дать детям правильные познания в этой области.  
Шурик с Каспером и Надя с Алиской дружно кивнули: у них самих уже были дети.  
«Прости, золотце, мы тут на такие темы говорим», – и виновато пожала руку сестрёнке.  
«Ну, странно, когда это обсуждают вслух, но с хорошими же целями!»  
«Да уж, чтобы уберечь молодёжь от ошибок, солнышко».  
«И не дать более старшим заскучать в браке».  
«Да. И вот уж кто вылезать не будет оттуда – это мама с доктором», – даже мысленный смех Эльзы был как колокольчик.  
«Это да», – поддержала веселье Янка и прыснула, уже вслух, не удержавшись.  
– Янка, чего с тобой? – это уже Маргит.  
– Потом расскажем, ладно?  
Маман подмигнула – кажется, догадалась.  
– Здорово! – Соня окинула Сару и её детей понимающе-одобрительным взглядом. – Но не всем так везёт, поэтому мой вопрос остаётся открытым. Нужен ли «учебный рейтинг», получится ли ограничивать доступ к играм «18+» всем, кроме семейных пар?  
– Ну у вас же, Соня, и компьютерные игры выпускают с маркировкой «18+» или не так? Вот и тут исторические игры промаркировать так же можно, а остальное – пусть решают ребята сами, – проговорила королева.  
– Ага, только играют в них в том числе второклассники! – Соня засмеялась, кое-что вспомнив. – Меня так сын на одну игру про тайный древний орден подсадил. Правда, там постельных сцен нет, но кровищи хватает… Я чуть про другое: если люди ещё не поженились, а только собираются, то нормально ли им пробовать в симуляции… совместимость такого плана? И где гарантия, что не будут пробовать в разных парах, реальных и виртуальных? Хотя… Слушай, у меня идея! Надо эти игры продавать либо при предъявлении свидетельства о браке, либо в свадебных салонах! Туда-то люди без серьёзных намерений не пойдут… И потом надо будет каждый раз обоим прикладывать пальцы к сканеру. Всё равно дома-то не поиграешь, голокомнаты общественные!  
– Сонька, ты гений! – королева щёлкнула пальцами. – Ну почему мы раньше до этого не додумались? Сканер, точно!  
– Я рада! Вряд ли кто полезет вязаться со сканированием ради просто виртуального разврата, тем более магический сканер ведь не обманешь! Он должен проверять наличие брака или помолвки хотя бы в сердцах. Чтоб без сторонних или случайных связей. И без грустной ситуации «две подруги играют вместе в идеальный гет, потому что реальные парни не дотягивают». Пусть дотягивают! А вот одиночный режим, наверно, придётся убирать, или как вы? Просто у нас в такие симуляторы обычно играют те, у кого в реале личная жизнь не складывается, и увязают там по уши…  
– Я бы убрала, – высказалась Сара. – А то мало ли что.   
– С другой стороны, Ян, когда ты сочиняешь ужастики или приключенческие квесты – у тебя есть режим для одного? Тут принципиально-то мало отличий…  
– Ну для ужастиков лучше вдвоём – второй игрок для подстраховки, а то вдруг одному плохо станет, а второй и помощь позвать сможет.  
– Тогда, пожалуй, в любом жанре лучше режим только для двоих или больше. Чтобы голоновеллы эти не разобщали людей, а сближали.  
– Вот, я про то же! Когда я в вашем мире жила, Сонь, я вокруг только и видела сущностей, уткнувшихся в свои телефоны, в планшеты, в ноутбуки – все по своим норам. А как кто-то попадёт в беду, так люди не помогать собираются, а фотографировать на гаджеты и выкладывать в соцсетях! Тут я этого не допущу! Люди помогать должны друг другу, если они люди…  
– Золотые слова! Хотя очень многие всё же помогают, я куда чаще видела именно это, но надо работать над тем, чтобы таких было больше. И если уж говорить именно о романтических новеллах – то я буду очень рада, если мои сюжеты окажутся полезными. Хотя, смотрю, мы тут и мировое наследие вовсю используем, Дюма вот… А я подумала ещё об одном варианте: по мне так самый классный сюжет для костюмно-исторической игры и вообще для романтики со стандартными сюжетными ходами – это когда героиня попадает в прошлое, и когда она не обычная романтическая барышня, а учёный, скептик, в чём-то вольнодумец…  
– В прошлое? Этакий попаданец с жизненным опытом будущего? Я много фантастики перечитала на эту тему, это интересная идея. Только вот кто? А вот если кто-то из прошлого в наше время?  
– И так можно, и по-всякому можно… Я вот недавно игру упоминала, там есть один восхитительный магистр-англичанин, красавец, идейный, никогда с пути не сворачивает, враг эмоций, но если уж его снесёт… А ещё был такой сериал про судмедэкспертов, там главная героиня как раз видный учёный, скептик во всех смыслах, считающий романтику ненужной шелухой, но и не монашка, правда. Вот я люблю их так или иначе пересекать, это ж как две вселенные!  
– Отличная тема, Сонь! – Янка щёлкнула пальцами. – Давай её разработаем!  
– Можно не так буквально, а тоже всякие вариации, и имена поменять, и изначальные истории… Но да!  
– Было бы интересно… оживить сих персонажей, но, наверно, это нереально, – заметила Янка.  
– Да так-то, может, уже и реально, но ещё вопрос, как бы мы с ними поладили…  
– Ну, пока их только познакомить друг с другом, а там будет видно.  
– Да уж, это намного веселее, чем делать игры или играть самим. Но и совсем другая степень реальности…  
– У тебя определённые способности есть, почему бы тебе и не попробовать, Сонь?  
– Если не боимся последствий – то почему нет. Только не сегодня, когда все устали…  
– Я и не говорила, что я что-то боюсь. У меня научный интерес.  
– А у меня пищательно-фанатский, но это ведь тоже люди, судьбы…  
«Яночка, тебе не пора отдыхать? Мы тут уже так давно подводим итоги…»  
«Сейчас уже и отправимся к себе, сестрёнка».  
– Так, народ, давайте всё ж отдыхать. Кое-кто, – Янка бросила взгляд в сторону Милли, – уже носом клюёт.  
– Да я давно говорю, – кивнула Соня.  
Народ стал расходиться по комнатам, а кое-кто даже сразу домой.

12.  
Назавтра отбыли все гости, кроме Сони. Той ещё не верилось, что они с Янкой всерьёз затевают такое дело.  
– Сонь, ты скажи, ты готова к этому? Силой поддержать?  
– Если Силы мне не хватит – я обращусь. Меня больше волнует этичность затеянного дела. Если мы это сделаем – доктор Рэккон и мастер Кенэлм будут уже не придуманными, к тому же не нами, персонажами, а живыми людьми…  
– А… чем это плохо? – удивилась вдруг Янка.   
– Так не в симс играем! Живые люди должны сами решать за себя!  
– Я понимаю тебя! Мои ведь персонажи тоже живые люди, ты их видела, говорила с ними! И они живут так, как живут! И тоже сами решают, как им жить и что делать. Так чего ты теперь боишься? Посмотри на своих персонажей, на наших совместных… Они тоже сами за себя решают… Так и эти тоже будут независимы, если оживут!  
– Только вот оживляют не авторы, а фанфишер и её подруга… И твои, мои и наши ожили сами собой.  
– А разница теперь какая? И потом, у нас же альтернативная вселенная, где может произойти всё, что угодно! И не обязано зависеть от фэндомов!  
– Ладно, главное не навязывать их друг другу.  
– Пусть они сами решат, Соня.   
– Да.

Обряд длился недолго. Соне доводилось делать вещи и посложнее, но совсем в другом роде.  
Янка-Инге следила внимательно, чтобы вмешаться в случае чего и поддержать магией.   
Пока что персонажи материализовывались как бы на двух концах моста, видели друг друга через стекло.  
– Если сейчас они первично друг другу понравятся, то оба перенесутся в наши окрестности.  
Янка кивнула. И продолжала следить за процессом.  
Вот и встретились две пары глаз – грозовое небо и северное море, серо-стальные и серо-голубые. Оба жили разумом. И сейчас вовсю анализировали ситуацию, разглядывая друг друга.  
Соавторши им не мешали: пусть, в самом деле, сами решают, знакомиться им или нет.   
Пока оба были настроены хотя бы разобраться в сложившейся ситуации.  
Англичанин шёл медленно, словно привыкая к окружающему его новому миру – или междумирью?  
Он повидал всякое – зыбкие коридоры, странные изменчивые пространства… Но не таких женщин.  
Вот американка ирландских кровей никак не могла поверить, что ей всё это не снится. Ей хоть и дали имя Фэйт – Вера, но она всё мерила только разумом и рациональностью.  
Грегори словно изучал ту, что шла навстречу. И словно бы чувствовал, что они сойдутся. Постепенно, не сразу, но сойдутся.  
Доктор Рэккон тоже загляделась на интересного мужчину. Было очень любопытно, что в нём обнаружится кроме внешней привлекательности.  
Наконец они остановились друг против друга. Магистр представился первым.  
– Грегори Кенэлм, к вашим услугам.  
– Доктор Фэйт Рэккон, – она бегло дотронулась до его руки, видимо, чтобы убедиться в его реальности. – Не скажете, что это за место?  
– Да я сам не имею понятия, мисс… миссис… Меня вытянуло в эту реальность неожиданно для меня. Впрочем, как и вас, наверно.  
– Мисс, но прежде всего доктор. Женщина-учёный, непривычно, да? А место очень бредовое.  
– Верно. Похоже на сон… Или на ниспосланное кем-то видение.  
– Вот последнее точно бред. А для сна всё слишком… ощутимо.  
– Насчёт бреда согласен. Если кто-то нас вытянул сюда, или что-то вытянуло, значит, мы кому-то нужны. Хотя это тоже бред… Кому взбредёт в голову вытянуть людей из разных эпох?  
– О, вам тоже пришла в голову эта мысль? Я-то вижу, что вы из далёкого прошлого, а не просто нацепили исторический костюм… А вот как догадались, что я из будущего? Если не с чем сравнить?  
– Разве ваш внешний вид не говорит за вас? В моё время женщины одевались по-другому.  
– То есть вы допускаете, что развитие цивилизации придёт к этому, а также к серьёзному участию женщин в науке? Приятно слышать…  
– На всё воля Господа, – проговорил Грегори. – И время…  
– Вы его, похоже, несколько опережаете, сэр. Но давайте же спустимся во всех смыслах на землю…  
– Вы правы, – мастер Кенэлм оглянулся, словно ища выхода.  
Соня тут же создала нечто вроде лестницы и маленькой двери в их собственное подпространство.  
– Я их там обеспечу всем необходимым, – шепнула она Янке.  
– Я очень надеюсь, – ответила колдунья-демиург, – что они сговорятся и сладят друг с другом. Не станем им мешать…  
– Точно, не станем. Я только иногда буду посматривать. А тебе большое спасибо!  
– Всегда рада. Надо же отдать должок, – и подмигнула.   
…Встретились две неординарные личности, которые сыграют не последнюю роль в нашем повествовании. А пока пусть налаживают личные отношения.


	14. Ещё один клад, или гнев псевдо-богов

1  
Начало приёма получилось немного скомканным – подгадил Базилио. Стоял рядом и бубнил:  
– Королева в восхищении!  
– Блин, Базилио! – зашипела Янка. – Я тебе хвост оторву!   
– А что такого, ваше величество?   
Маман по левую руку тихонько угорала.  
– Я что, похожа на ведьму Маргариту на балу Сатаны? – снова тихо зашипела на котяру королева и как бы невзначай наступила ему на лапу.  
Кот выпучил глаза, но мяукнуть постеснялся. И как-то всё это комментировать – тоже.  
Перед Янкой стояла девушка с кавалером. Леона. А что такого-то, уже давно заневестилась, пора…  
– Неожиданно, – улыбнулась её величество и «просканировала» кандидата на руку и сердце своей фрейлины. Обычный парень, программист, звёзд с неба не хватает. Ещё больше обрадовало, что работает в команде Дарьи. Отличный выбор. Леона не такая капризница, как мать, но нужен ей всё равно кто-то, похожий на её отца. Надёжный, умный и очень спокойный, и при этом не чуждый романтики. Кирилл как раз был таким.   
Можно было порадоваться за девочку.  
«А котяре я хвост накручу!»  
– Надеюсь, в четырёх стенах запирать избранницу не станете, – пристально глядя в глаза парню, предположила Янка.  
– Только если сама захочет, чтобы весь её мир составляли дом и Интернет.  
– Ну, Леона так-то и моя фрейлина, у неё работа и при дворе, – намекнула Янка. – Но если у неё будет желание посвятить себя семье, я отпущу.   
– Я надеюсь успеть везде, ваше величество, – девушка присела в очаровательном реверансе.  
– Тогда отлично. Если задумаете свадьбу, я устрою! – улыбнулась Янка. Она через силу могла стоять – видать, где-то надуло спину, и теперь было больно даже вздохнуть, не то что повернуться в сторону. Так и стояла прямой палкой, боясь даже чихнуть.  
– Почтём за честь, – поклонился Кирилл.  
– Вы это великолепно умеете, ваше величество, – улыбнулась Леона.  
Эльза подошла к сестрёнке, незаметно приобняла сзади, начала лечить.  
– Только сообщите заранее, – молодой человек Янке понравился. Надо будет и у Дарьи справиться о её сотруднике. Хотя она-то будет хвалить.  
«Спасибо, родная. Я сама не поняла, где меня так продуло».  
– Конечно, ваше величество.  
«Ох, летом от сквозняков не убережёшься… Так легче, солнышко?»  
– Тогда удачи вам! – Янка чуть склонила голову.  
«Гораздо легче, спасибо, золотце».  
После окончания приёма надо было ещё заняться котярой, но тот, почуяв жареное, смылся оперативно. И стало не до него.  
Маман с сестрёнкой увели её величество в комнату, долечиваться.  
– Этот хулиган чего-то расслабился, – пробурчала Янка в подушку, когда ей делали массаж.  
– Может, его за хвост выдрать? – лениво предложила Маргит.  
– Не думаю, он тогда обозлится, – ответила Янка и взвыла, когда маман надавила на больное место.   
– Извини, сейчас залечу. Ну, пригрозить изгнанием… надо что-то действенное.  
– Испугом, мам. А, хотя он Ромбика не боится…   
– Чихать он на Ромбика хотел.  
– Вот-вот, надо что-то действенное. Второй раз корову украсть не выйдет, – хмыкнула королева. – Я даже не знаю, чего он боится больше всего, – вздохнула Янка и медленно села на кровати.   
– За семью если только, но это жестоко. А ещё – позора и отлучения от двора.  
– Вот. Я ему деликатно выскажу. Как вам избранник Леоны? – перевела Янка тему. – Я увидела его вполне приличным человеком.  
– Мне тоже понравился, – кивнула Эльза, присев рядом на кровать и обнимая сестрёнку за плечи.  
– Отличный выбор, – подтвердила и маман.  
– Надеюсь, поладят. В этом мире плохих не водится, – подмигнула Янка близким и приобняла сестрёнку в ответ.  
– Во всяком случае, не задерживаются, – кивнула мать.  
– Потому что это твой мир, Яночка! – Эльза поцеловала её в щёку.  
Янка поцеловала сестрёнку в ответ.  
– Спасибо вам!   
– Да было бы за что.  
– Ну, спина болеть перестала! – Янка приобняла обеих близких.   
– Вот и отлично!

Наутро снова вышел конфуз с котярой. Тот притаранил какой-то тяжёлый сундук. Ну, для кота тяжёлый.   
– Здорово, кладоискатель хвостатый! – кивнула ему авторша – и тут же чуть искры из глаз не полетели от того, что Базилио грохнул ящик на ногу.  
– Ой, я ненарочно, – кот, правда, расстроился.  
– Ты меня извести решил? Что там? – и кивнула на сундук.  
– Я не решал! Просто нашёл непонятную шнягу!  
На всякий случай Янка отогнала всех от ящика подальше, а сама похромала вокруг, ища слабое место. Бомбы там точно не было.   
– Ещё один пиратский клад?  
– Скорее колдовской. Травы, жуки сушёные…  
– Чем гадать, давай посмотрим! – и попыталась открыть замок. Тот не поддавался.  
Пришлось заклинанием.  
После этого у них обоих потемнело в глазах, и Янка с котярой оказались на паркете.   
Что-то и впрямь магическое. По счастью, сестрёнка с мамой гуляли в парке.  
– Мяу, блин! – кот потрогал Янку лапой. И бросился искать остальных.  
Фрейлины были за дверями, куда всех отослала Янка.  
Первой прибежала взволнованная Эльза. К этому времени авторша немного очухалась и сидела на полу, пытаясь подняться. И жалела, что не очистила сундук магией.  
А что, если оттуда вылезло что-то невидимое и жуткое?  
Хотя, что там такого может быть? Если только для пущего эффекта, чтоб просто оглушить? Вот и сейчас Янка не чуяла опасности.  
– С тобой всё хорошо, родная?  
– Да, почти, – ответила Янка, поднимаясь с помощью сестрёнки, с другой стороны подскочил Тони, удачно оказавшийся во дворце. – Где котяра?  
– Побежал за подмогой. Ему очень стыдно, и он старается хоть что-то исправить.  
– Я просто хотела спросить, где он это откопал? – Янка обнимала сестрёнку одной рукой.   
– Придёт – спросим, – Эльза гладила её и лечила.  
– Раньше рыбу глушил, теперь клады ищет! – прыснула её величество.  
– Это лучше рыбы, – вздохнула Эльза, – жаль, клады не всегда безопасны.  
– Это точно. Особенно если его на ногу шандарахнуть со всей дури! – и рассмеялась невесело.  
– Больно, Яночка? И ради чего же пришлось так помучиться?  
– Сейчас уже нет, золотко, я проморозила себе ногу, холод хорошо боль убирает, – нога и впрямь была чуток обледеневшей.  
– Ну, слава Богу, родная!  
– Это да, сестрёнка.  
– Но давайте же, наконец, заглянем в сундук…  
…Какие-то старинные монеты, золотой лом, грубовато сделанные бусы… Мешочки с травами, непонятная сушёная гадость…  
– Базилио! – гаркнула её величество, рискуя сорвать голос. – Из-за этого хлама…  
Но кот уже куда-то смылся.

 

2  
Зашедшая в гости Кассандра заинтересованно рассматривала содержимое того сундучка, который приволок Базилио пару недель назад.   
– А это что? – спросила девочка, вертя в руках какую-то коробочку.  
– Погоди, не трогай! – спохватилась первой Маргит.  
Но было поздно.  
Касси открыла этот «ящик Пандоры» и отшатнулась. Долгое время ничего не происходило. Никто не понял, случилось что или нет.   
– Ну и зачем ты это сделала? – поинтересовалась королева.  
– Да ни за чем! – сорвалась вдруг крестница зло. – Надоело, туда не ходи, это не трогай, сюда не лезь… Всегда буду делать, что хочу!!! Что мне вздумается!!!  
– Это чего она, с какого… перепугу? – Янка оглядела близких и совершенно ничего не понимала.   
Все смотрели на неё… как минимум равнодушно, если не раздражённо. И эмоциональный фон шёл от них нездоровый. Привнесённый?  
– Так, что вообще происходит? – Янка тоже начала злиться.  
– Хрень, как обычно, – огрызнулась Маргит… и тут же затрясла головой, отгоняя наваждение.  
Но с первого раза оно не ушло. – Хватит ныть! Тошнит уже! – прикрикнула королева-мать.  
– Мама! – Эльза вообще освободилась от чар раньше всех, буквально в первые же секунды, благодаря огромной любви к сестрёнке, и уже обнимала её.  
– А что такое?   
«Что-то произошло».  
«Да я сама чую – что-то мерзкое и неестественное, пытаюсь вот побороть».  
– Вы поняли, что случилось? – Янка обняла принцессу в ответ. Потом глянула на Кассандру. Та продолжала злиться и дуться.   
– В коробочке была какая-то нехорошая магия. Я не успела предупредить, – вздохнула Маргит.  
– Кассандра?  
– А что Кассандра? – выкрикнула та и ушла, хлопнув дверьми.  
– Похоже, на детей и подростков это как-то по-особому действует…  
– Ужасно. Надо искать средство…  
…Впрочем, к концу совещания стало ясно, что эффект уже почти пропал. Внутри здания. На улице же творилось что-то не то – народ был какой-то обозлённый. Янка позвонила подруге, но нарвалась на неожиданную грубость.  
– Насколько же это?.. – всплеснула руками Эльза.  
– Я пока не знаю, – вздохнула Янка. – Я пока схожу прогуляюсь. Не беспокойтесь, я при необходимости смогу звездюлей навалять грубиянам.  
– А я с тобой, сестрёнка!  
– Прости, Эльза, но не в этот раз, – и поцеловала. – Я скоро вернусь, – и скрылась за дверью, пряча в карман куртки револьвер.  
Эльза залилась слезами. И, прижавшись к матери, настроилась на волну Янки.  
«Я в кольчужке, со мной ничего не будет, золотце», – передала она сестрёнке, пробираясь сквозь толпу агрессивных людей.   
Маргит же обнимала младшую дочь и пыталась успокоить.  
«Держись там, любимая сестрёнка! Когда же всё это кончится …»  
«Я скоро узнаю, родная, спасибо, постараюсь».  
– Стоять! – услышала Янка позади себя и обернулась. – Ну, здравствуй, подружка! – непонятно, как Рина там оказалась.  
– Ну, здравствуй! – в тон ей бросила королева, бесстрашно глядя в зелёные глаза волшебницы.   
– Как же меня задолбали твои тупые тараканы! – зло сощурилась Рина.  
– Как вижу, тебя тоже задело, да? – Янка тоже сверкала глазами. – Благодари Кассандру!  
– Благодарю от души. Наконец-то пожить без сахарной ваты и без твоего нытья!  
– А кто ноет? – криво ухмыльнулась королева. Две колдуньи стояли друг против друга и гипнотизировали взглядами, отнюдь не добрыми с обеих сторон.   
– Ты! Постоянно, даже когда всё хорошо! – и быстрее молнии Рина залепила подруге пощёчину.  
И тут же что-то изменилось в её взгляде – будто выключателем щёлкнули. Она упала на колени и закрыла лицо руками.  
– Встань! – Янка подняла колдунью с колен. – Это массовая истерия, Рина! Посмотри вокруг! – и потирала горевшую щёку.   
– Уже понимаю, прости. Только ещё не поняла, как её убрать. Вот намечающийся синяк сейчас залечу…  
Но не успела: кто-то наглый сбил Янку с ног. Кто-то знакомый.   
– Сара?! А ну давай приходи в себя!  
– С чего бы?! – и приготовилась снова зарядить Янке, уже поднявшейся на ноги, но та среагировала и отбила удар. Потом сильно встряхнула докторшу. И согнулась, получив удар в солнечное сплетение ногой.  
Рина её поддержала, наблюдая, как проясняется взгляд Сары.  
– Ты чего творишь? – вскрикнула Рина.  
– Что со мной? Как будто помутнение нашло…  
– На всех нашло, не страшно. Лечимся…  
– Ну, кое-кого вокруг это затронуло сильнее, – промямлила Сара.  
Тут злобные крики послышались со всех сторон, и касались они её величества. Какие-то парни с битами оттеснили от Янки подруг и сбили королеву с ног. Рина не поверила своим глазам, когда увидела того, кто вёл всю эту злобную компанию.  
– Тони?! Прекрати немедленно!  
– Назад! – крикнул он злобно.   
Пришлось останавливать заклинанием. Но, видать, что-то его защищало, и заклинание не подействовало. Подруги закрыли лица руками, не в силах смотреть на бойню. Как ни странно, первым пришёл в себя именно Тони, выстреливший в Янку из её же револьвера. И тут же кинулся извлекать пулю. Но ничего не видел от слёз.  
– Во дворец! – остановила его Рина. – Там всё сделаем!   
И телепортировала всех туда.  
Навстречу тут же кинулась плачущая Эльза:  
– Яночка!  
– Это я виноват! – выдохнул рыцарь.   
– Не по своей же воле, – утешила его Рина.  
Над Янкиной раной уже хлопотали все.  
– Не хотела же я отпускать её! – не успокаивалась принцесса.   
– Там и вправду было очень опасно, ваше высочество, – тихо проговорил волшебник.  
– Мы сами стали огромной опасностью друг для друга, – вздохнула Рина.  
Янка всё ещё была без сознания.   
– Я должна была всё предотвратить! – пробурчала Маргит. – Даже отобрать у девчонки ту коробочку.  
– Какую коробочку? – не поняла Рина.  
– А вон, валяется. Кассандра открыла от большого ума, а все теперь мучаются.  
– Откуда она у вас?  
Маргит рассказала историю появления артефакта.  
– Явно из каких-то других миров подарочек. Ох, и не нравится мне всё это! И сможем ли мы все вместе сделать реморализацию всем сразу?  
Впрочем, бедлам за окнами потихоньку стихал. Её величество тоже помалу приходила в себя. Её снова окружали родные и близкие.  
– Что это недавно было? – нашла в себе силы промямлить Янка, ожидая втыка от сестрёнки.  
– В коробочке было что-то такое, от чего все свихнулись, – напомнила Маргит. – Наши друзья уже в порядке, остальных тоже потихоньку отпускает.  
Янка попробовала сесть, но закружилась голова – ей кто-то здорово по черепу засандалил.   
Маргит телепортировала старшую дочь прямо в постель и направила к Янке Эльзу. Та и сама рвалась.  
– Не знаю, простишь меня или нет, – тихо проговорила побитая.  
– Я не знаю… смогла ли бы я чем-то помочь… тебе и заколдованным.  
– Тем заколдованным ничем не поможешь, пока само не выветрится, сестрёнка, – тихо проговорила Янка. – Подозреваю, что весь удар на меня был… но от кого?  
– Да некому тебе желать зла!  
– В этом мире некому…   
«Ты хоть целой и невредимой осталась, сестрёнка».  
– А в других?  
«Но тебя не заслонила».  
«Я бы в любом случае приняла бы на себя все удары».  
– Вот это думать надо, а я пока не в состоянии – мне кто-то здорово по черепу заехал. 

3  
Пока в комнате Янка с Эльзой разговаривали, в кабинете Маргит устроила небольшое совещание.  
– Что там у вас случилось?   
Королева-мать рассказывала снова и снова. Попутно пытаясь установить мир происхождения сундука.  
– А вы? Как так вышло, что её величество так здорово отмутузили? Да и кому понадобилось такую атаку устраивать? – спросила в свою очередь королева-мать.  
– Увы, она была одна, а мы, от мала до велика, все не в себе. А вот было ли это всё нам специально подкинуто – это вопрос…  
– Надо у Базилио спросить, откуда он этот сундук припёр, – вспомнила Маргит.   
…Как вскоре выяснилось, котяра нашёл добычу «у разлома». Что-то вроде трещины в земле. Этот самый «разлом» скорее всего был порталом.  
К этому времени и Янка немного пришла в себя и включилась в расследование. Глядя на решительный вид королевы, ей заступили дорогу. Понимали, что голова пока не полностью излечилась. Пока за Янку правила мать.  
– Не дури, Ян! – строго сказала Рина. – Ты уже получила своё. Прости…  
– Куда он ведёт-то? Там же сплошь зло…   
Маргит уже успела глянуть.  
– Там окопались те, кого когда-то считали богами. Сильные и озлобленные.  
– Мам, ты помнишь про тех двоих, которых вызвала Соня? Кенэлм и доктор… Рэккон? Вдруг это дело по их части? – озарило королеву.  
– Частично. Он разбирается в подобных сущностях, но вряд ли когда-то даже пытался их одолеть. А на её стороне только ум и нестандартное мышление человека, не верящего в мистику. Но они сейчас находятся в очень непростом месте. В этом-то и ключ.  
– Их можно вызвать или Соня вызовет? Может, что п-побольше узнаем? – её величество вдруг начала заикаться.  
– Вызвать, думаю, и сами сможем. Только параллельно контузию твою вылечить, чай, ты не Эраст Петрович Фандорин, тебе такой шарм не нужен.  
– Н-ну, если б-бы мне п-по башке не д-дали, я б-бы не з-заикалась, – хмыкнула Янка.   
– Так я и говорю – лечить надо.  
– Я займусь, мамочка!  
«И куда мы пойдём, сестрёнка?» – в мыслях Янка не заикалась.  
«К нам, конечно! В наш родной мир!»  
«Хорошо. Тогда вперёд? Но кто тогда тут расследовать будет?»  
«Мама справится. Ты пока, прости, не в состоянии, родная», – Эльза расцеловала сестрёнку и стала лечить.  
Янка обняла сестрёнку. Потом спросила у маман и друзей:  
– В-вы сп-правитесь т-тут?  
– Безусловно, – заверила Маргит.  
– Ян, ты прости ещё раз, – вид у Рины был виноватый. Тони выглядел не лучше.  
– Да лад-дно, реб-бята, в-вы п-под з-заклятием об-ба были. С-сара ещё, – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– И всё равно – ужасно себя чувствуем. Поможем чем сможем!  
– З-забудьте уже, – Янка переобнималась с друзьями и мамой и отбыла с сестрёнкой в Эстланд.

А оставшаяся компания начала думать, что делать дальше.   
– Может, всё-таки стоит вызвать того англичанина? – спросила Рина.  
– Скорее всего, так и нужно, – в раздумье сказала Маргит. – Больше никто у нас в таком не разбирается.  
– Я могу вам помочь, ваше величество? – вызвалась Рина.  
– Думаю, да, у вас тоже большой опыт путешествий по мирам…  
– Тогда не станем терять времени, – Рина была настроена решительно.  
Вдвоём они быстро открыли портал.

4  
К счастью, на момент открытия портала из Смолленда Грегори с Фэйт были вполне одеты и вместе изучали какой-то фолиант.  
Они обернулись и увидели двух женщин.  
– Что-то случилось? – спросила доктор. – Чем можем быть полезны?  
– Очень нужна ваша помощь! Мы из того мира, где вы встретились, прежде чем попасть сюда. Наш мир хотят уничтожить древние псевдо-боги.  
– Уничтожить или пересоздать? – уточнил Грегори.  
– А есть разница?  
– Но королеву уже попытались уничтожить, – вступила Рина.   
– Разница есть. Обычно та часть этих сущностей, что покровительствует нашему Ордену, запускает конец света, чтоб из возникшего хаоса люди построили новый порядок.  
– Но наш мир особый, – объяснила Рина. – Он придуман одним человеком.  
– Да, – кивнула Маргит. – И это моя дочь – сейчас она в безопасности. И, стало быть, мир хотели уничтожить.  
– С её кончиной… простите, ваше величество… да, наверно, исчезло бы полностью всё. Это не по-орденски – ломать отлично работающую систему с полным порядком!  
– И не по-человечески – отнимать столько жизней, – снова вступила Рэккон.  
– А по-человечески эти так называемые боги и не могут, – заметил Кенэлм, – поскольку людьми не являются. Похоже, однако, что их план уже провалился.  
– К счастью, Яна бессмертна и сейчас в своём родном мире, – отозвалась Маргит.   
– Бессмертна? – у Фэйт в голове не укладывалось.  
– Именно, – кивнула Рина. – Она, как автор, меня сделала бессмертной, а я, в свою очередь, её, когда привела в этот мир. Маги-хранители в этом мире бессмертны.  
– Ладно, примем как данность. Мы-то чем можем быть полезны?  
– К нам в руки попал вражеский артефакт, который способен вызвать конец света. Возможно, вы можете его уничтожить.  
– Именно мы? – удивилась Рэккон.  
– Именно я, Фэйт, поскольку уже имел дело с подобным. Попробую.  
– Артефакт я продемонстрирую в Управлении. Пойдёмте, время не ждёт! – Рина была резковата.  
Кенэлм и Рэккон тоже понимали, что времени терять нельзя. Хотя доктор и беспокоилась:  
– А каков риск? Уничтожать такие штуки… это не звучит как что-то, что проделываешь каждый день.  
– Сделаю что должен, – отрубил Грегори.  
Переход был таким же незаметным. Рина устроила в управлении импровизированное совещание с главами отделов, куда пригласила и Грегори с Фэйт.

Эльза тем временем обнимала сестричку, жалела.  
– Спасибо, золотце! – Янка обняла сестрёнку в ответ. – Н-нашим г-говорить буд-дем?  
«Я тебя уберечь просто хотела».  
«А вот я тебя не смогла».  
– О чём говорить?  
«Не бери в голову, родная».  
– О п-проис-сшедшем, – ответила Янка. – Д-думаю, п-папа и тётя тоже должны з-знать…  
– Увидимся – решим. Ты не напрягайся, не говори вслух…  
«Да, сейчас более важно помочь тебе, золотце».  
Янка кивнула.  
«Придётся, наверно, тебе рассказывать, родная».  
«Расскажу, как увижу. Надеюсь, их не сильно это проклятье затронуло».  
«Сюда не проникло, Эльзочка, не беспокойся. А вот и папа!» – и помахала.   
Похоже, отец не сразу узнал Янку – лицо у той было немного перекошено, а под глазами – тёмные круги. Хотя давно должно было пройти.  
Король пришёл в ужас. Подошла Бергдис и, едва не плача, стала обнимать племянницу.  
– Т-теперь в-всё в п-порядке, – тихо проговорила Янка, обнимая тётю в ответ. А потом и отца. И немного виновато взглянула на Эльзу. А той казалось, что в порядке ну очень далеко не всё. Только верить не хотелось. Однако Эльза подтвердила опасения, рассказав о случившемся. Выходило, что у всех всё прошло, а вот у Янки никак.  
– П-постепенно п-пройдёт, – заверила королева. – К-контуз-зии д-долго леч-чатся.  
– Хорошо бы так, – Бергдис стиснула руки, переглядываясь с Эльзой. Та ведь видела куда дальше вглубь.  
– А ты-то зачем туда пошла? – ужасался Арне. – В эту жуткую толпу…  
– С-сама н-не з-знаю, – авторша пожала плечами. – Хот-телось ув-видеть в-все масштабы… к-катастроф-фы…  
– Спасти она всех хотела, – вздохнула Эльза. – Как всегда. И вся агрессия… – чуть не заплакала, – вся – на нашу Яночку!  
– З-знать б-бы, к-кому это н-надо, – зло пробубнила Янка, гладя принцессу и прижимая к себе.  
– Так уже ж вроде поняли… Интересно, меня хватит на то, чтобы заморозить почти богов?  
– Н-ни у к-кого не х-хватит. П-прошу, родная, т-тебе л-лучше не х-ходить. М-мои… н-наши д-друзья с-справ-вятся…  
– Хорошо, я подле тебя останусь. А этим тварям посылаю луч ненависти!  
– Я т-тоже п-попробую.  
– Ты магию свою проверяла? – совсем кстати спросил Арне.  
– Т-ты д-думаешь, ч-что…  
– Они бы мечтали тебя обессилить. Проверь, сестричка…  
– П-пойдёмте в б-безопас-сное м-место, чтобы н-не навред-дить людям, – Янка поднялась с места.  
Сёстры дошли до дальнего уголка сада.  
Яна попробовала помагичить, у неё всё получилось: изящные вазоны с цветами украсили пейзаж.  
– Работает! Отлично! – обрадовалась Эльза.  
– Д-да! – старшая тоже была рада и немного поёжилась. – Возв…воз-звращаем-мся? – эти заикания стали сильнее, что обеспокоило принцессу.  
По счастью, Тони лично сунул подруге в карман склянку со своей сывороткой перед её отбытием. А Янка совсем про лекарство забыла.  
– Выпей, Яночка! Скорее!  
Авторша последовала совету Эльзы и опрокинула половину пузырька в себя. И поморщилась было от горечи, пока сестрёнка не сунула ей в руки бутылку с водой: запей, мол. Принцесса с тревогой вглядывалась в её лицо.  
Лекарство постепенно действовало, и Янка начала приобретать свои привычные черты, что были до покушения. Неужели они победили? Или хотя бы сделали к этому шаг…  
В голове просветлело, и заикание прошло.   
– Неужели я такой… склерозник? – Янка закрыла лицо рукой. – Совершенно забыла про сыворотку! Завтра свяжемся с мамой и узнаем, как дела, – проговорила авторша, взяв сестрёнку за руки.  
– Да. Сейчас только отдыхать и отдыхать, родная. Боже, Яночка, я едва тебя не потеряла…  
– Я же бессмертна, золотце! – Янка обняла сестрёнку и прижала к себе.  
– Но это было… близко… – Эльза даже сейчас вся дрожала.  
– Странно, родная, что кольчуга не защитила от пули, – Янка гладила сестрёнку, пытаясь унять её дрожь, и целовала.  
– Враг предвидел всё… кроме сыворотки, солнышко…  
– Да, родная. Спасибо, что напомнили.  
– Сердце подсказало…  
– Спасибо! – Янка ещё крепче обняла сестрёнку. – Этот случай ещё больше сплотит нас всех!  
– Конечно, милая!  
Они постояли ещё, обнявшись.  
– Устала, родная? Давай я тебя устрою?  
– Давай уж лучше я тебя?  
– Хорошо, родная!  
Как всегда, Эльза долго сидела рядом с Янкой, держа её за руку.  
– Ты тоже ложись, золотце! – Янка обняла сестрёнку за шею и поцеловала. – Хороших снов, родная!  
«Я больше всего за тебя боялась».  
«Только я за тебя ещё больше».  
– И тебе, золотко!  
Старшая вскоре уснула.

5  
Как и собиралась, Янка мысленно связалась с мамой и спросила, как дела.  
Дела были в процессе. Очень сильно в процессе.  
«Что с этими… типа богами? Меня там не надо?»  
«Ты пока отдыхай. Осталось немного, главное, чтобы прокатил обман».  
«Не… поняла. Какой обман? Вы там чего, двойника моего сотворили?» – Янка мысленно заржала.  
«Всё посложнее. Теоретически перезапуск мира – это тот из планов недобогов, который поддерживает Орден. Чтобы потом им легче было навести порядок. Но миры-то бывают разные, в нашем с порядком и единовластием – «пастухом для стада» – всё и так отлично. Грегори Кенэлм это знает и в решающий момент должен натянуть нос этим сущностям».  
«Офигеть! Прости, сестрёнка, если слышишь. Ну, если мои Силы будут нужны, зови».  
«Пока что тут вопрос не магии, а чистой рациональности и хладнокровия. Держись там».  
«Сюда, слава Богу, эта зараза не проникла, тут всё спокойно. Спасибо».  
Янка оглянулась на семью, те ждали объяснений. Изложила им, как сама поняла.  
– Вот так вот, родные, – закончила рассказ Янка.   
Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Рина собрала в малом актовом зале Управления всех руководителей отделов. Когда все разместились в ярко освещённом зале, она вышла к трибуне и начала:   
– Господа! Наш мир оказался в смертельной опасности. Недавнее всеобщее помешательство и прямая атака на её величество говорят сами за себя. Для ясности дела я предлагаю вам выслушать человека, который может пролить свет на то зло, что нам грозит.  
Человек выглядел абсолютно спокойным и хладнокровным. Хотя присутствующие маги знали, чего ему это стоило.  
– Грегори Кенэлм, магистр тайного ордена. Определённые силы хотят перезапустить ваш мир и на обломках построить свой. Но мне убедительно доказали, что Смолленд и так организован идеально. Поэтому я присоединяюсь к тем, кто поклялся перезапуска не допустить. Однако же ложные боги будут считать меня союзником, поскольку обычно подобные планы получают полную поддержку Ордена. И этим нам надо воспользоваться.  
Рина поняла так, что Грегори берёт на себя роль агента под прикрытием. И кивнула, разгадав его план.  
– А… где теперь её величество? – спросил кто-то с первых рядов.  
– Лечится в том мире, где родилась.  
Известие всех успокоило.   
– А теперь позвольте продолжать, – Рина окинула присутствующих взглядом. – Артефакт, который всё вызвал, находится здесь. Тот, кто активирует его, по идее запустит конец света. Запустил бы, если бы её величество удалось устранить. Надеемся, эти недобоги не знают, что покушение не удалось.  
– Госпожа Волконская, можем ли мы взглянуть на артефакт? – спросил кто-то из Хранителей. – Или это совершенно секретная информация?   
– Из моих рук и очень осторожно.  
Из присутствующих больше всего голова шла кругом у доктора Рэккон. Она будто попала на собрание оккультного общества… искренне верящего во всё это. Придётся тоже поверить – за последние дни она всякого насмотрелась…  
Это что-то представляло собой прибор, эдакую портативную машину времени, с делениями и какими-то знаками. Капсула с веществом, вызвавшим массовое помешательство и едва не убившим Янку, сейчас была пуста.  
– Артефакт пока в спящем состоянии, я прав? – из толпы вдруг вылез вездесущий журналюга, неизвестно как затесавшийся на закрытое совещание.  
– Правы. Только выйдите из зала, уважаемый представитель прессы.  
Рина кивнула начальнику безопасности и тихо спросила, кто пустил прессу.  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Стереть ему всю память про это совещание и уничтожить всё, что он успел заснять или записать! Это секретная информация!  
Так и сделали. Население и без того в панике, ещё шума в СМИ не хватало!  
Журналист стоял на улице и искренне не понимал, что он делает в это время суток у здания Управления, потом отряхнулся и отправился восвояси.  
А время не терпело. Стоило как можно скорее выйти на площадь и провести обманный запуск. Без вещества действие артефакта было не тем, которое предполагалось изначально. А при живой королеве – тем более. Так что главное – спектакль.  
Яркий свет залил всё вокруг. Потом так же потух, как и загорелся.   
От артефакта остались одни осколки. И только Кенэлм, с окровавленной рукой, упал как подкошенный.

Сёстры ждали известий. Вскоре Маргит сама позвала:  
«Янка, а вот теперь ты тут позарез нужна! Враг изгнан, а вот последствия…»  
«Иду!»  
Последние несколько дней были для девчонок самыми счастливыми. Если бы только не тревога за всех и вся…  
– Пора возвращаться в Смолленд, родные.   
В замке, в гостевых покоях, Яна и Эльза застали грустную картину. Грегори Кенэлм лежал без движения, его обычно смуглое лицо сейчас было бледным, как слоновая кость. У его постели сидела доктор Рэккон, держала его за руку и не скрывала слёз.  
Янка ни о чём не спрашивала. Сердце магистра почти не билось, поэтому пришлось изобразить дефибриллятор, благо возможности позволяли. Перед этим Янка попросила всех отойти.  
Рэккон смотрела на неё так, будто сейчас была готова поверить во что угодно.  
Электрические заряды, синими молниями вырывавшиеся из Янкиных рук, способные свалить буйвола, привели Грегори в чувство.   
– Я ещё жив? – только и смог он выговорить. Видимо, знал, на что пошёл.  
«Это не очень надолго, – зашептала Маргит мысленно. – Его убивает то же, что должно было убить тебя. Тот же артефакт, вернее, последствия его уничтожения. А он всего лишь человек…»  
«Что делать с артефактом? Нужна реморализация! И чем скорее, тем лучше!»  
– Да, мистер… Кенэлм, – сухо проговорила королева.  
«Артефакт уничтожен, забудь о нём. Его действие на наш народ уже практически сошло на нет. А Грегори сейчас немного другое нужно. Спасибо, что пробудила его, можешь влить пару капель сыворотки, а дальше дело за его возлюбленной».  
Янка глянула на Тони, потом снова обернулась к магистру:  
– Вот, выпейте это! – и протянула ему склянку с сывороткой. – Выпейте всё до конца. Это что-то… навроде мёртвой воды, как в сказках, или живой… или вместе всё сразу…  
С трудом, но он поднял руку. Донёс склянку до рта и осушил до дна.  
– Ваше величество, – раздался возглас Фэйт, – теперь он выживет?  
– А вот сейчас, – ответила за дочь Маргит, – всё зависит от ваших чувств к нему.  
– Мы вас оставим вдвоём, – улыбнулась им Янка и сделала знак друзьям покинуть помещение. – Звоните, если что. На тумбочках – внутренние телефоны.

Все вышли. Фэйт склонилась над Грегори. То, что ей сейчас сказали, звучало дико и нерационально. Супер-лекарства – одно дело, но.… Впрочем, сейчас она понимала людей, готовых на что угодно, лишь бы не умер любимый человек.  
Любимый?.. Нет, над вывертами своего подсознания ей сейчас некогда было раздумывать. Она просто сделала то, что могла. Потянулась к его губам.  
Грегори принял её поцелуй, который начал действовать как целебный. И потихоньку возвращал его силы в норму.

А в кабинете Янка проговорила:  
– Может, надо было сказать, что я пример действия такого лекарства? Что я бы давно коньки отбросила, если бы не сыворотка? Похоже, доктор Рэккон мне не поверила.  
– В сыворотку поверила, – хмыкнула Маргит. – Её больше удивило, что кроме крутого новейшего лекарства понадобится что-то ещё. Из сферы, которая для неё тёмный лес. По этому лесу она только ещё делает первые шаги и постоянно накалывает ноги о сучки…  
– Мам, знаешь, любовь творит чудеса не меньшие, чем крутое лекарство! – промолвила её величество и послала сестрёнке волну нежности.  
Эльза ответила тем же.  
– Я знаю, ты знаешь, Эльза и вся наша семья… И если бы речь шла о её родителях или брате – доктор Рэккон тоже так бы не удивлялась. С мужчинами у неё всё сложнее…  
– Ну что ж, пусть начинает свой жизненный путь на этом поприще, если, конечно, Кенэлм ответит ей взаимностью, – улыбнулась Янка.   
– Уже давно ответил, и наверняка они уже, пардон, живут вместе, вопрос скорее в осознании разницы между «просто так встречаться» и настоящими чувствами…  
– Наверно, я про это, просто не так выразилась, – покраснела Янка.  
– Теперь разберутся, куда денутся.  
– А… что за артефакт-то был? Картинки хоть не сохранилось? – полюбопытствовала авторша, потирая ногу, которую отсидела.  
– Вот тебе мысленная. Там адская машинка целая…  
Янка, словив картинку, присвистнула.  
– Круто!   
– Не то слово. Грегори её в руке раскрошил.  
Янка долго молчала, потом проникновенно сказала:  
– Спасибо вам всем! Вы, получается, спасли весь мир!  
– Весь твой прекрасный, волшебный мир, Яночка!  
Слов больше не было.  
– Простите, – это были слёзы благодарности.  
– За что, милая?  
– За эту… маленькую слабость с моей стороны.  
– Ты ж разве по своей вине?  
– Да нет, – слабо улыбнулась она. – И спасибо, за то, что вы все есть!  
– Были, есть и будем! Все-все!  
Янка по очереди переобнималась со всеми друзьями и близкими. 

– Выходи за меня замуж, – заявил тем временем доктору Рэккон пришедший в себя магистр Кенэлм.  
Та только глазами захлопала:  
– Тебе что, правда, это надо? Это разве что-нибудь меняет вообще?  
– Может, и не меняет, но, возможно, нам так будет легче. Тебе решать, конечно.  
– Меня и как есть всё устраивает. Моя верность штампом в паспорте никак не определяется, твоя, уверена, тоже. Детей мы пока не планируем, да и общественного мнения бояться не стоит.  
– А мне, стало быть, стоит переселиться в твоё время, как я понял, потому что в моём времени ты просто не выживешь, – проговорил Грегори. – И что это за чудесное снадобье?   
– Выжить-то выживу, я ж антрополог, но спасибо, я ценю. Состав снадобья потом надо бы узнать у местных специалистов. Тут просто куда как более продвинутые технологии, по крайней мере, некоторые, нежели в моём мире. Уверена, именно это лекарство поставило тебя на ноги. Всё остальное лирика…  
– Может, потому, что наука не распыляется на посторонние вещи, а разрабатывает жизненно необходимые линии? – поинтересовался Грегори, сам удивляясь новым словечкам.  
– Правильные отрасли спонсируют, – кивнула Фэйт. Об этом говорить было куда как проще, чем о чувствах. – И не распыляют деньги на космические разработки. Похоже, её величество не в восторге от космических технологий.  
– Я пока даже не понимаю, о чём ты.  
– Не обращай внимания. В моём мире люди летают к звёздам и вбухивают громадные деньги в развитие отрасли.  
– И как, долетели?  
– Пока до Луны добрались.  
– Впечатляет. Но я понимаю, почему ты ставишь вопрос так. От Луны, насколько я понимаю, практической пользы пока не очень. Только если со временем, когда правда будет можно послать туда колонистов. А ты смотришь с той стороны, чтоб к тебе на стол попадало как можно меньше пациентов.  
– Я человек приземлённый и мыслю фактами.  
– Ты мыслишь, переживая за каждого отдельного человека. А не за какие-то глобальные проекты, которые ещё неизвестно во что выльются.  
– Ну, так и отдельные люди не заслуживают разве человеческого отношения и качественной медицины? А остальное, возможно, будет, когда-нибудь.   
– Ты что в позу встала-то, я тебя понимаю и поддерживаю! На самом деле каждый бьётся на своём фронте. Просто кто-то должен это всё направлять и всем этим грамотно руководить. И лучше один человек.  
– Да я не вставала в позу, дорогой мой. Пошли уже к остальным. Ты, я вижу, уже окончательно ожил.  
Он чуть-чуть усмехнулся, отметив обращение. Ладно, дискуссия о единовластии подождёт, да и с разницей во взглядах на брак тоже будет ясно.

Компания разом оглянулась на двери, в которых появились Грегори с Фэйт. Магистр выглядел более живым, чем когда его узрела Янка.  
– С выздоровлением.   
«Тони, твоё лекарство творит чудеса».  
«Не только оно, подозреваю. Но рад».  
– Благодарю за помощь, ваше величество, – Грегори бывал при дворах, у него это звучало органично.  
Фэйт же просто сказала «спасибо». Хотя очень хотелось разузнать состав панацеи.  
Янка подмигнула своему рыцарю, а он не спешил выдавать секрет своего снадобья: коммерческая тайна всё-таки. Или не столько коммерческая, сколько… в общем, понятно.  
– Я рада, – слегка кивнула её величество. – Вы помогли спасти мой мир, да вы, кстати, и спасли. Все.  
– Тоже рады были помочь. И, если что, не будем более утомлять своим присутствием.  
– Грегори, это ты помог, я же ничего не сделала!  
– Если только для меня.  
«Лучше бы, конечно, дать им рецепт, но некоторых ингредиентов у них просто нет», – передала Янка для Тони.  
– Благодарю вас от имени своего мира! – несколько торжественно произнесла её величество.   
«Рецепт не стоит, так поделимся, вручи в награду».  
– Меня, повторяю, не за что, – повела плечом Рэккон, – но рада, что никто не пострадал.  
Янка приняла у рыцаря пузырёк и протянула магистру:  
– Понимаю, это для вас будет слишком мало, но это снадобье – единственная бесценная вещь в нашем мире. Оно залечит любую вашу рану в считанные минуты.   
– Благодарю, ваше величество, – поклонился Грегори и спрятал склянку на груди.  
– Благодарю, это и вправду бесценно, – промолвила и Фэйт.  
– Ну и бывайте тут по вашему желанию, а гостеприимство по высшему разряду я вам гарантирую! Касается вас обоих!  
– Ещё раз огромное спасибо!  
– И ещё! – Янка сделала останавливающий жест рукой. – Подойдите, Грегори.  
– Да, к вашим услугам.  
– Опуститесь на колено, – приказала королева, и в руках её появился меч. После торжественного обряда Янка громко проговорила: – Поднимитесь, сэр Грегори Кенэлм! За неоценимую помощь нарекаю вас рыцарем! – и протянула ему оружие.  
Залюбовались все. Даже Рэккон, которая не могла относиться к таким вещам серьёзно. Ей всё казалось, что это какой-то реконструкторский клуб. Не только для присутствующих, но и для Грегори это была реальность и большая честь. И он знал, как отвечать по церемониалу, и как же ему шло!  
К тому же Янка просто так не разбрасывалась такими значительными званиями: рыцарями становились достойные, внёсшие огромный вклад в процветание королевства. Рине она тоже в своё время сделала что-то навроде рыцарского звания, но для дам. И вслед королева протянула новому рыцарю патент на звание.   
Он склонил голову – ценил оказанную честь.  
– Теперь я вправе настаивать на совместном торжественном обеде в вашу честь!   
– Как же мы можем отказать!  
Вся церемония проходила в тесной компании. Потом этой же компанией прошли в залу, где был накрыт роскошный обед. Все наконец-то отдыхали от пережитого.  
Янка как бы снова переродилась и уже не считала мелкие неурядицы чем-то значительным. Она знала, что рядом с ней люди, которые её любят и всегда подставят плечо. А поныть? Это только в своих личных покоях, вдали от всех. Может, даже и поделиться с родной душой. И послала сестрёнке огромную волну любви и нежности.   
Эльза отвечала тем же. Это вечное, это навсегда.  
«Люблю всех вас!» – передала Янка тем, кто мог принять. Остальным просто улыбнулась.  
«Интересно, какого они обо мне мнения?» – хитро подмигнула сестрёнке и маме королева.  
«Так загляни и проверь!» – подмигнула мама в ответ.  
Янка «узрела» что-то неопределённое только. Скрывают свои эмоции?  
«Да, они оба очень сдержанные, хотя ей труднее. Но уже одно то, что он счёл твой мир идеальным… Рыцари его Ордена ведь жизни кладут за идеальное мироустройство…»  
«Ну, тогда всё отлично! Ты-то во мне изменения видишь? Сестрёнка?»  
«Вижу, очень рада! Больше не придётся мне огорчаться, когда ты переживаешь по пустякам и возводишь на себя напраслину! Это же так больно слышать!»  
«Просто это мы можем переживать и вдвоём, родная, в наших покоях только, чтобы никто не видел. Мам, мы все этот мир идеальным делали, не забывай и про свой вклад тоже».  
«Вклад общий. Но ты же хотела знать мнение о тебе…»  
«Наедине с тобой мне тоже бывает больно это слушать, Яночка. Давай уж только если тебе совсем невмоготу».  
«Хорошо, золотце».  
«Я так рада, что ты это перерастаешь! Я и в дальнейшем помогу!»  
«Последние события, родная, заставили меня пересмотреть свои взгляды».  
«Слишком высокая цена, конечно…»  
«Это верно… но иногда это и перерождает».  
«То, что нас не убивает… это понятно. Но настрадалась ты, Яночка…»  
«Куда же деваться, родная?»  
«Хорошо ещё, что всё обошлось!»  
«Благодаря вам».  
«А как иначе, солнышко?»  
С сестрёнкой они ещё наговорятся, у себя в покоях, наобнимаются хоть до утра.   
«Люблю тебя».  
«Я тебя больше!»  
Янка тихонько пожала руку сестрёнке.

6  
После обеда гости убыли в свой мир, точнее, в тот маленький, где пока что жили. А остальные вернулись в кабинет. Обсудить уроки этой ситуации… и вообще всё.  
– Теперь дадим дорогу молодым магам? – Янка оглядела друзей.   
– Ты о чём? – удивилась мама.  
– Ну, подрастает новое поколение Хранителей, – объяснила Янка. – У Дарьи, У Нади, у Алиски, наконец. Да и наша с тобой младшая сестричка, Эльзочка, уже тоже почуяла искру и выбрала магию. Мы просто должны помочь им разогнаться и поддерживать их впоследствии во всех их светлых начинаниях. Или я не права?  
– Конечно, обязаны. Но им ещё долго расти…  
– Обучим, поможем, наставим на верный путь! – Янка допила чай.   
На это, безусловно, были готовы все.  
– Теперь наступили спокойные времена, когда можем полностью стать наставниками.   
– Надеемся, что так. После такого-то…  
– Вот-вот. 

Янка долго думала, как начать письмо. Потом вспомнила: ноут-то почти накрылся, да и зачем доверяться технике, когда можно сразу мысленно настроиться на Сонину волну.  
Так Янка и сделала. Рассказала про недавний случай и особо отметила там роль Кенэлма и Рэккон.   
«Выходит, они и спасли этот мир», – была заключительная мысль.  
Они. Она тоже воспринимала их как одно целое, пусть действовал-то один Грегори.  
«А потом, Сонь, я сделала его рыцарем».   
Соня была поражена. И только жалела, что не осталось хотя бы фотографий с церемонии.  
Янка ухмыльнулась и передала картинки мысленно.   
«Красотища! Стенки обвешала бы!»  
Янка с сестрёнкой рассмеялись. Вот же ж человека проняло, а дружат с этой парой они, принцесса и королева. Ну или не то что дружат, но хорошо общаются.  
«Это, конечно, не «Симс-средневековье», но я чуяла, что Фэйт воспринимала сие как реконструкторство».  
«Норма для доктора Рэккон. Так и вижу её будто живую».  
«Но потом ей пришлось принять всё как данность: она же была свидетелем».  
«Не отвертишься, да».  
«И прости, что сразу не позвала тебя – слишком всё быстро случилось».  
«Понятное дело… Хорошо, что всё благополучно закончилось».  
«Да, это спасибо друзьям и родным. И сэру Кенэлму».  
«Рада за вас всех! Жаль, меня не было… Хотя не знаю, как бы и чем бы помогла. Но хоть повидать… не только вас».  
«Сонь, да не переживай. Не в последний же раз. Если они будут в моих краях, я тебя позову! Обязательно!»  
«Спасибо, буду рада! Так лучше, чем если я сама к ним заявлюсь, мол, приветик, это я вас познакомила!»  
«Ну вот, я вас и познакомлю. Скажу заодно, что ты их фанатка и поклонница».  
«Только чтоб правильно поняли».  
«Я объясню, как смогу, чтобы никого не задеть».  
«Буду признательна».  
«Они тут, может, и скоро появятся. Чую, если надумают пожениться – обратятся ко мне, тогда ты побываешь на свадьбе!»  
«О, это было бы великолепно! Буду ждать!»  
Потом Янка пожелала узнать, какие новости у Сони:  
«Что-то у вас всё равно было за то время, что мы не виделись».  
«Да всё как обычно. Вчера очередному одиозному политику башку взорвали, усиленно выкидываем придурков за железный занавес, а микочек оттуда забираем к нам, путём всё».  
«Рада за вас. Вы ещё вашему министру здравоохранения башку сверните, которая у вас медицину губит. Она же ставленник Америки. Я иногда ловлю новости из вашего мира».  
«Разберёмся, это как раз просто. Сложнее, когда человек тебе дорог, а у тебя с ним идейные разногласия».  
«Ты про кого? У тебя кто-то из знакомых на другой стороне баррикад?»  
«Частично. Ты их не знаешь».  
«Жаль, конечно, что у вас такая катавасия происходит, Сонь».  
«У нас-то происходит нормальное очищение, но я считаю, что беспощадность не украшает. Только к себе и к совсем конченым мерзавцам. А вот ты как бы на моём месте поступила?»  
«Всех бюрократов – к стенке, однозначно. И так же всех, кто мешает жить людям и совершает геноцид нации».  
«Да я тебе вообще не про то. А про тех, к кому лично привязана, но у кого в голове вредная каша. Они даже искренне хотят работать на благо страны, но не согласны отказываться от некоторых эээээ… фишечек».  
«Ну, таких-то стоит попробовать переубедить, наверно. Вот если не получится, тогда тихонько мозги вправить».  
«Ну, не знаю, как ты работаешь, но когда я в мозгах ковыряюсь – человек потом теряет неповторимость. То, что делает его им и к нему притягивает. И вообще хотелось бы сознательных прозрений. Или самой, что ли, больше прощать, чтобы перестать распугивать сочувствующих».  
«Тогда убеждай словесно, агитируй, как ты это умеешь. Убеждением куда большего можно добиться, нежели магическим воздействием на мозги».  
«Ну, примером на мозги капать – дело хорошее, но долгое… Проще бить на «дорожишь нашими отношениями – не говори этого при мне, а то рыдать буду». А вообще, конечно, вон академик Павлов крыл Советскую власть последними словами, а Ленин всё равно давал ему денег, потому что молодому государству были нужны его исследования. Вот такой подход и надо пользовать».  
«Пробуй, Сонь. У тебя получится. Я верю!»  
«Ага, спасибо. Кстати, я же в любом случае действую неофициально, даже Юра не знает. Его не переделаешь, ни магически, никак, да и что за любовь, когда хочешь переделывать любимого? Что-то постепенно сам поймёт».  
«А пока вот и будет смотреться всё естественно, будто само собой происходит».  
«Да, пожалуй, ты права».  
«И в этом твоё преимущество, Сонь».  
«Наверно. Ладно, не буду больше отвлекать…»  
«Удачи тебе и счастливо, Сонь».  
«И вам с сестричкой всего наилучшего».  
«Спасибо».  
Янка некоторое время сидела, глядя в одну точку.   
– Прогуляемся?  
– Пошли, родная. Ты немножко перенапряглась от телепатии межмирной…

Когда сестрёнки проходили мимо столовой, Янка узрела там Дарка с супругой. Дарк выглядел и вёл себя как всегда, а вот с самой Надей было что-то не то. Мел – понятно, но кто пирожное копчёной колбасой закусывает?   
– Приятного аппетита!  
Надя только улыбнулась. Ей, судя по всему, было очень вкусно.  
Янка долго смотрела на подругу, потом как обухом по голове спросила:  
– Надь, ты чего, беременная?  
Та уставилась на королеву широко раскрытыми глазами. Потом задумалась, видимо, припоминая, как ощущалось в первый раз, и подсчитывая дни по женскому календарю.  
– Янка! Ну не сразу же про такие вещи спрашивать! – мама тоже обедала.  
А больше всех смутился Дарк. Они с Надей переглядывались – мол, хотели же всё распланировать, а вышло вот так…  
«Подкрепимся и мы, родная».  
– Ну а когда ещё спрашивать, мам? Я же вижу, хоть и не аппарат УЗИ!  
Подошедший официант принялся обслуживать её величество с принцессой.  
Эльза улыбалась, поглядывая на парочку.  
Дарк наконец произнёс:  
– А ведь я должен был увидеть первым… Прости, любимая.  
– Ты ж мальчика хотела, Надь? – тоже улыбнулась Янка. – А Дарк, может, другими делами занят был и не успел, – и подмигнула рыцарю.  
– Я Дарку сына пообещала, это было ещё до того, как ты сняла запрет для магов на любовь и семью… Так что мы оба хотели просто ещё раз попробовать. Но не успели подготовиться, а оно уже случилось!  
– Ну, говорят, так всегда резко случается, когда…– Янка не договорила, получив от маман бесконтактный пинок: мол, не за обедом же. – Простите, – и густо покраснела.  
«Эксперт, тоже мне», – мысленно хрюкнула Маргит.  
«Не эксперт, но рейтинги высокие мы с Соней одно время писали», – и ещё сильнее покраснела. Надя за столом еле сдерживала смех.  
«Если на то пошло, то резко случается, когда бросаешь предохраняться».  
А Дарк нежно целовал Надю, ловя её улыбку.  
«Да я про то же. Прости, сестрёнка».  
– Своим расскажешь, Надь? Мама твоя в восторге будет.  
– Расскажу, конечно. Ты ведь точнее любого теста констатируешь.  
Эльза, может, и смутилась, но улыбалась счастливо.  
– Ну, я в своё время у Дарьи «увидела». А у тебя конкретней смотреть надо.  
– Было бы здорово, если бы ты глянула.  
После обеда Янка взяла подругу за руку и «вгляделась» поглубже. Там проглядывала девочка. О чём Янка потом и сообщила.   
– Так что будет у Кассандры младшая сестричка.  
– Тоже замечательно! К счастью, Дарк вовсе не фанатично мечтает о сыне, мы просто хотели ещё одного ребёнка.  
– Ну вот вам и повод для радости, – с улыбкой ответила авторша.  
– Ещё бы!  
…Жизнь продолжалась, мир и правда будто родился заново.


End file.
